La Apuesta
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Para presumir ante Seamus y Dean, Ron "apostará" a que puede enamorar a Hermione, en menos de un mes. Ésto traerá consecuencias. ¿Y quién será el chico dispuesto a arreglar el corazón roto de la castaña?. ¡Subido el cap 8. Parte I y II.¡Con Epílogo final!
1. Conquistaré a Hermione en menos de 1 mes

**Nota de la autora:** miércoles, 24 de septiembre de 2008.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. ¿Qué tal fueron las vacaciones de verano?. Las mías estupendas. El uno de septiembre volví al trabajo. Hace más de dos semanas, se me ocurrió una nueva historia. Así que hoy os paso el primer capítulo, pero antes de la lectura, debo comentaros varias cosas:

1º) Este fic será una serie, todavía no he pensado el número total de capítulos. La historia se titula "La Apuesta" y dicho título es el mismo que el de una canción que siempre me ha gustado mucho. Aún así, la historia no es un Songfic y la letra de la canción no va a aparecer en ningún capítulo de la serie. El argumento de la canción "La Apuesta", va de un chico que es retado por sus amigos, a que él conquiste a una chica. En mi historia de "La Apuesta", un chico concreto, sin presiones de nadie, decide conquistar a una chica para así demostrar a sus amigos, que es capaz de conseguir todo lo que se proponga aunque para ello tenga que jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer que encima para él, no es "una chica cualquiera".

2º) En este fic, como ocurre en otras historias mías, los personajes van a estar cambiados en muchos aspectos. En otros sí serán muy ellos tal y como les conocemos de los libros de Rowling. De hecho, al principio de la historia, veréis cómo Potter está interesado en Ginny, algo que aparece en el sexto libro de J.K. Así como mostraré que Ron ha estado el curso anterior, con Lavender. Cosa que también ocurre en el sexto libro. Y que Hermione, en el fic, se siente atraída por el pelirrojo, y eso también sucede en ese mismo 6º libro.

El personaje más cambiado en mi fic, va a ser Ron. Le voy a convertir en el "malo" principal de la historia, y será malo de mala persona.

Digamos que voy a usar, ciertos defectos (no todos, claro) que ha tenido siempre el pelirrojo, y que yo y otros lectores, hemos podido notar a lo largo y ancho de los siete libros que forman la saga de Harry Potter. Pero no penséis con ello que sólo le pondré cosas malas a su personaje, porque también mostraré algunas de sus virtudes. Aunque esas cosas buenas de Ron, no le librarán de ser culpable en el daño que hará. ¿Se entiende bien lo que pretendo con su personaje?. Eso espero.

3º) En la charla que mantendrá Ron con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, en una parte concreta de este primer capítulo…El Weasley mostrará a los/as lectores/as de una manera clarísima, cuáles son sus intenciones y por qué quiere llevarlas a cabo. Por lo tanto, tomaos muy en serio, todo lo que los tres chicos se dirán y razonarán entre ellos, porque ahí no vale eso de "Ron siempre bromea". Porque no lo hará. Como tampoco lo harán Dean y Seamus, que como todos sabemos, en los libros, son dos buenos chicos que además son inseparables.

4º) Dedico esta historia y todos los capítulos que pueda tener, a las personas que llevan mucho tiempo siguiéndome.

5º y último) En el capítulo siete, en algunos de los reviews recibidos, me han pedido que ponga un disclaimer diciendo que los personajes no son míos sino de Rowling. En ese capítulo he puesto el disclaimer pero he decidido ponerlo también en este primero. "Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de la autora británica J. K. Rowling. " Yo por supuesto los uso para crear historias que sí son originales mías y en las que además, pueden estar muy cambiados o poco cambiados. Sin más os dejo con el fic, que lo disfrutéis. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Simbología:

Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

Con cursiva y comillas, pensamientos internos de los personajes.

Con negrita, cosas que yo resalto, para que os fijéis bien en ellas porque se consideran "de peso" para la historia.

* * *

"**La Apuesta"**

**Cap. 1. "Conquistaré a Hermione en menos de un mes."**

Era uno de septiembre. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se encontraban en los Terrenos del lago, repartidos por ahí y charlando con sus amigos.

Todos estaban contentos de volver al colegio y reencontrarse con sus compañeros.

En una zona llena de arbustos floridos estaban Ron Weasly, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom, comentando su verano y todo lo que habían hecho o las chicas que habían conocido.

- La echaré de menos.- Dijo Seamus con una sonrisa nostálgica.- Sharon era puro fuego.- Los demás se rieron un poco.- Y estaba de buena…

- Pues Ginny también se ha puesto cañón.- Dijo Harry.- Incluso más que el curso pasado.- Ron le dio un codazo.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Si piensas volver con mi hermana no me importa que hables así de ella, de lo contrario, ya puedes morderte la lengua. ¿Me has entendido?

- Sí. Pero no sé por qué te molestas. No he dicho nada malo.

- ¿Vais a retomar la relación o no?

- A mí sí me gustaría.- Dijo su mejor amigo.- Pero todavía no se lo he dicho.

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando, a que otro chico se te adelante y te la quite?

- ¡No!. Es sólo que todavía no he estado con ella a solas para poder hablar en condiciones.

- Entonces ve a buscarla y dile que sin ella "no puedes vivir".- Los chicos se rieron, Harry no.- Además.- Continuó Ron.- No creo que te rechace.

Tú sabes de sobras que lleva años colada por ti. Aunque no voy a permitir que le partas el corazón de nuevo. Sufrió mucho cuando rompiste con ella antes de la batalla final.

- ¡Eso fue para protegerla de Voldemort, y Ginny lo sabe!

- Igualmente lo pasó mal. Y no quiero que le ocurra lo mismo otra vez. Ya tuve bastante de sus lloros y lamentos durante 3 meses y medio.

- Pero qué insensible eres, tío.- Opinó Longbottom.

- Suenas igual que Hermione, Neville.- Apuntó Dean con una sonrisa.

- Por cierto…- Continuó Seamus.- ¿Os habéis fijado lo que ha crecido este verano?. Se le ha puesto un cuerpo monísimo. Si no fuese porque no se maquilla ni tampoco se arregla como las otras chicas, tendría un montón de chicos deseando salir con ella.

- Tú lo has dicho.- Intervino Ron de nuevo.- Si se arreglara, pero como no lo hace, no hay manera de que guste.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso.- Dijo Harry mirándoles serio.- Hermione es bonita de por sí. Y no necesita maquillaje ni ropa que resalte su figura, para llamar la atención.

- Que sí, Harry.- Dijo Ron.- Todos sabemos que tú nunca la has considerado fea, pero no nos digas que Hermione sin maquillaje o ropa favorecedora, llama la atención, porque no es verdad.

Te recuerdo que cuando estábamos en cuarto, se arregló muchísimo para el baile del torneo de los tres magos, y ni tú ni yo la reconocimos en un principio. Luego sí, y tanto a ti como al imbécil de Malfoy se os cayó la mandíbula de la impresión cuando comprendisteis que aquel bellezón era Hermione.

- Pues tú bien que la hiciste llorar de todo lo que te metiste con ella…

- Es que me dio coraje que tuviera pareja.

- No es verdad.- Intervino Neville mirando al pelirrojo.- Lo que te molestó fue que no te había pedido ir con ella. Tú diste por hecho que a Hermione no le saldría una cita y por eso mismo también, diste por hecho que iría contigo.

Pero claro, cuando llegaste al baile y la viste con Víctor Krum, te llevaste una decepción enorme. Y como estabas molesto además de celoso, hiciste lo que es normal en ti…Meterte con ella e intentar que se sienta mal. Aunque la cosa no acabó ahí, qué va.

Tuviste la desfachatez de acusarla de traicionar a Harry por ir acompañada de "la competencia". Cuando esa misma "competencia" había sido tu "ídolo del Quidditch" hasta el momento de verle con tu mejor amiga.

De todas maneras, da igual lo que digas, Ron. Todos los que estamos aquí te conocemos lo bastante como para saber que lo que te ocurrió realmente aquella noche fue…Que te invadieron los celos al ver a Hermione con otro chico distinto a ti. Como por aquel entonces te gustaba…

- Paso de seguir hablando del baile.- Dijo el Weasley de nuevo.- Lo que sí es verdad es que mi mejor amiga se ha puesto súper potente este verano.

- Hermione embelleció hace años, Ron.- Opinó Dean Thomas.- Lo que pasa es que tú no has reparado antes en eso, porque siempre te ha gustado más pelearte con ella, que fijarte en lo mucho que ha cambiado.

- ¿Y tú sí te has fijado?

- Y medio castillo también.- Volvió a decir Dean.- No soy el único que piensa que Hermione Granger se ha convertido en una chica súper atractiva. Aunque por el momento, a ninguno se nos ha ocurrido pedirle una cita. Como siempre está estudiando o acompañada de ti y Harry…Se nos quitan las ganas.

- De todas maneras no creo que acepte ninguna oferta.- Continuó el pelirrojo.- A Hermione le preocupa más sacar buenas notas, que echarse novio. Es así de aburrida la pobre.

- Deja ya de despreciarla.- Dijo Harry.- O te callaré de un puñetazo.

Al oír las palabras de Potter, Ron experimentó un potente Deja Vû que le llevó a recordar un momento concreto del Baile de cuarto año, cuando Harry mirándole amenazadoramente, le dijo…

- "Si la haces llorar otra vez…"

Y ahora, tres años después de aquello, Ron volvió a sentir que su mejor amigo, quería pegarle sólo porque él se había metido con Hermione.

- ¿Lo del puñetazo iba en serio?.- Preguntó Ron a Harry, para confirmarlo.

- Es obvio que sí.- Respondió Neville en lugar de Potter.- Todo Hogwarts sabe que a Harry no le gusta nada, que se metan con su mejor amiga.

- Y menos cuando encima lo hace mi otro mejor amigo.- Añadió el ojiverde.

- Que sí…- Dijo Ron.- Lo capto. Pero vamos, no sé por qué te molestas, Harry, hablar mal de Hermione es algo que he hecho siempre, no sólo ahora.

- Pues ya me he cansado de soportarlo. Te lo digo aquí y delante de testigos, Ron. Si vuelves a meterte con Hermione o a ofenderla de alguna manera delante de mí, te voy dar tal paliza, que se te quitarán las ganas de volver a hablar mal de ella, por el resto de tu vida.

- Bueno, si me pegas y luego dejas de ser mi amigo o incluso si lo hace Hermione, no voy a morirme del disgusto. No sois las únicas personas con quienes me relaciono.

- ¡Pero sí son los que siempre han estado contigo!.- Dijo Neville.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cretino?

¡Harry y Hermione son tus mejores amigos, deberías respetarles lo suficiente como para tener en cuenta su opinión o incluso las cosas que te piden. Y no es que te pidan muchas. Además, a mí también me molesta que te metas con Hermione. Yo la aprecio bastante, ella siempre se ha portado bien conmigo. Y si vuelves a criticarla, no será Harry el único que te pegue, porque yo también lo haré!

- Atrévete si tienes valor.

- Por supuesto que lo tengo. Soy un Gryffindor como tú. Y no te tengo miedo.

- Calmaos.- Dijo Dean queriendo aliviar la tensión que ya se notaba en el ambiente y rostros de los tres chicos que ahora se miraban con clara molestia.

- Sí.- Dijo Seamus.- Llevamos juntos con éste…siete cursos. No es como para que de repente, la caguemos si nos ponemos a pelearnos entre nosotros.

- Yo no te he visto ofenderte en ningún momento.- Dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar a Neville y Harry.

- Porque yo no salto tan pronto como tú, Ron, pero sí estoy molesto. Y Dean también. A nosotros no nos gusta que haya mal rollo entre nuestros compañeros cuando encima, son amigos. Así que dejaros ya las tonterías y volver a relacionaros con normalidad si no queréis que tanto él como yo mismo, os pateemos el culo.

- Tiene razón.- Dijo Neville.- Es tonto que nos peleemos. Después de todo, tenemos que pasar juntos el último curso escolar, y desde luego, no creo que sea cómodo convivir bajo el mismo techo si ninguno nos dirigimos la palabra.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Neville.- Dijo Harry. Entonces miró a Ron.- Olvidaré que has sido un Imbécil siempre y cuando me prometas que no volverás a decir nada malo de Hermione, a ninguno de nosotros.

- No pienso prometer tal cosa cuando de todos es sabido, que Hermione me quema los nervios la mayoría de las veces.

- ¿Y por eso tienes que insultarla?

- Déjalo Harry.- Dijo Neville.- Es inútil. Si no ha cambiado antes, no lo va a hacer ahora.

- Pues claro.- Dijo Ron de nuevo.- Yo siempre he sido así y vosotros me habéis aceptado. Por lo tanto no os quejéis porque de todas maneras no voy a haceros caso…

- ¡Será Cabrón!.- Gritó Harry con rabia y a punto de golpearle, pero Neville le sujetó justo a tiempo.

- ¡No hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas!.- Dijo el chico moreno que antaño fue el más inseguro de los Gryffindor.

- ¡Jamás me arrepentiré de algo como esto. Suéltame Neville!

- ¡No!

- ¡Tengo que partirle la cara!. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- Entiende tú esto.- Dijo Ron. Entonces le soltó un puñetazo a su mejor amigo, en toda la nariz, haciendo que le sangrara.- Y que sea la última vez que intentas pegarme, Harry.

- Eso que has hecho no ha estado bien.- Dijo Neville aún sujetando a Potter.- Le has golpeado a traición, Ron. Habría esperado algo así de alguien tan cobarde como Malfoy, pero de ti jamás. ¿Sabes qué?. A partir de ahora no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. No pienso hablarte ni en el dormitorio.

- ¿Y a mí qué me importa?

- Y también voy a hacer otra cosa. Soltar a Harry.- Dicho y hecho, en cuanto Potter se vio libre, se tomó la revancha. Dándole a su mejor amigo, no sólo un puñetazo, sino varios, que lo dejaron en el suelo y derramando sangre tanto por la boca como por la nariz.

- No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra si no es para disculparte.- Dijo Harry mirándole con ira.- Y la próxima vez que me hagas algo como lo de antes, no será sólo la nariz y boca lo que te rompa, porque también te partiré las piernas.

- Púdrete.- Dijo el pelirrojo desde el suelo, mirándole con desprecio.

- No…- Dijo ahora Neville.- Púdrete tú.

- Eres un mierda.- Pronunció Harry de nuevo.

- Pasa de mí.- Dijo Ron.

- Vamos Harry.- Dijo Neville agarrándole de un brazo.- Daremos un paseo.

En cuanto ellos se marcharon, Dean y Seamus ayudaron a Ron a ponerse en pie. El pelirrojo no tardó nada en decir lo que pensaba de los dos morenos.

- Son unos mamones, los dos. No tenían ningún derecho a tratarme así.

- Sí que lo tenían.- Dijo Seamus.- Tú lo provocaste todo. Primero metiéndote con Hermione y luego pegándole a Harry.

- Es verdad.- Dijo Dean.- No tenías por qué portarte de esa manera. Pero lo hiciste, y ahora has sufrido las consecuencias. Aunque no creo que duren demasiado. Harry siempre te ha querido mucho y estoy seguro de que tanto él como Neville, te perdonarán si te disculpas.

- No pienso pedir perdón por haber sido sincero.

- Nada.- Dijo Seamus mirando a Dean.- Que no razona.

- Si ya lo dice el dicho…- Opinó el mejor amigo de Finnigan.- "No hay mayor sordo que aquél que no quiere oír".

- Pues entonces no sé qué hacemos aquí. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a buscar a las chicas de Gryffindor?. A lo mejor encontramos a Hermione…

- ¿Y le vas a pedir una cita?.- Preguntó Ron con burla mirando a Seamus.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?.- Replicó el chico.- ¿Es que ha vuelto a gustarte y te da celos que otro se te adelante?

- Por mí como si ella se enrolla con medio castillo. De todas maneras nadie la tomaría en serio…

Es tan y tan aburrida y tan y tan inexperta con los hombres, que seguro que si la besas, se desmayará del susto.

- Harry tenía razón. Eres un mierda.

- Me da igual lo que pienses, de todas maneras no vas a tener éxito con Hermione. A ella sólo le gustan los libros. A lo mejor si te disfrazas de uno, consigues que te haga algo de caso.

- De verdad que eres idiota.- Dijo Seamus.- Pero del todo. Y sólo para que lo sepas, ni Dean ni yo, necesitamos "consejos" para conquistar a tu mejor amiga. La conocemos bastante como para saber qué cosas le gustan y cuáles le llaman la atención.

- Vosotros no conseguiríais llamar la atención de Hermione ni aunque os pusierais delante de ella, completamente desnudos.

- Vámonos Dean.- Sugirió su mejor amigo.- Estoy harto de escuchar estupideces.

- Yo también.

- Pues nada, pasadlo bien.- Dijo Ron con ironía.- Pero cuando Hermione os rechace a alguno de los dos, no digáis luego que no os lo advertí.

- Como si tú pudieras tener más éxito si lo intentaras…- Opinó Dean.

- Por supuesto que lo tendría. Te** apuesto** lo que quieras a **que** **soy capaz de enamorar a mi mejor amiga, en menos de un mes.**

- Ni borracho lo lograrías.

- ¿Qué no?.- Añadió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa vanidosa en su rostro casi adulto.- Tú sólo ponme un plazo y yo te **prometo que antes de que se acabe, tendré a Hermione, "comiendo en la palma de mi mano".**

- ¿Y si lo consigues, qué pides a cambio?

- Que tú y Dean os disculpéis conmigo por haberme despreciado antes. Y que Neville y Harry me pidan perdón también. Por el contrario **si no consigo enamorarla,** **seré yo quien se disculpe con todos vosotros.**

- **Me parece justo.- Dijo** **Seamus**.- **Pero** también digo que Hermione no tiene nada que ver con nuestro enfado, Ron. **No entiendo por qué tendríamos que apostar contigo, a que puedes conquistarla en menos de un mes. **

- **Porque **vosotros queréis salir con ella, y **yo no quiero que esté con ninguno de mis compañeros. **

Sólo os falta enamoraros de verdad de Hermione y luego poneros a suspirar cuando no esté con vosotros. Y eso sería lo último que me quedaría por aguantar. **Y como yo soy el único que no está interesado en ella, considero justo que sea yo también quien intente conquistarla.**

- **Es que eso…no está bien, Ron.- Dijo** **Dean**.- **El asunto entero no está nada pero nada bien**. Y si Hermione llegara a enterarse o incluso a sospechar, que vuestra relación es una farsa, sufriría mucho. Y luego por supuesto, te partiría el cuerpo entero. Porque tiene más genio y mala leche que Harry por mucho que ella no haga estallar las cosas como sí hace él cuando está enfadado de verdad.

- Y no pasemos por alto otra cosa igual de importante.- Dijo Seamus.- Si Harry llega a enterarse de todo esto, no será a Ron al único que pegue, porque seguro que también nos machaca a nosotros.

- Eso sí que no quiero experimentarlo.- **Dijo** **Dean** de nuevo.- Potter es mucho Potter. Y yo valoro bastante mi vida como para ponerla en peligro. Por lo tanto, **digo no a la sugerencia de la apuesta.**

**- Y yo también**.- **Dijo Seamus**.

- Pues **yo** **pienso llevarla a cabo por mucho que ahora os echéis atrás**.- **Dijo** **Ron** de nuevo.- Sois unos miedosos, los dos, y me da igual lo mucho que pueda enfadarse después tanto Harry como Hermione. Sé que serán incapaces de matarme por muy furiosos que se pongan. Así que **voy a** arriesgarme a cumplir mi palabra y **enamorar a Hermione antes de que acabe septiembre.**

- ¡Pero Ron!.- Exclamó Seamus atónito.- ¡No puedes decirlo en serio!

- Sí que lo digo.

- ¡Hacerle algo así a tu mejor amiga, es de ser muy cruel!

- Y también inhumano.- Dijo Dean.- Hermione será aburrida y poco parecida al resto de las chicas del castillo, pero es una buena persona y seguro que cuando sepa que has jugado con sus sentimientos, como mínimo le vas a crear un trauma y luego te odiará. Y algo así…Ron, no se supera de la noche a la mañana, puede tardar años.

- Bueno, siempre puede usar terapia.- Dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente.- De todas maneras no entiendo por qué lo ponéis tan mal. Yo no voy a casarme con ella ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que quiero hacer, es "hacerla feliz" durante un tiempo. Luego le diré que ya no me gusta y terminaré "la relación". Seguro que lo entiende porque después de todo, Hermione siempre ha sido muy razonable.

- ¡Pero puedes equivocarte, Ron!.- Dijo Dean otra vez.- ¡Si ella se enamora de ti, que rompas la relación no le va a sentar bien y tampoco creo que reaccione de forma razonable sino que se pondrá furiosa, o puede que deprimida, o a lo mejor llora a lo bestia, y tú no puedes ni debes, hacerla pasar por eso!. ¡Es tu mejor amiga, maldita sea. Se supone que los buenos amigos no están para hacerse daño sino para procurar la felicidad y bienestar del otro!

- Pues que se lo digan a Hermione. Se ha pasado más tiempo discutiendo conmigo que "haciéndome feliz."

- ¡Eso es porque tú siempre le estás tocando las narices. Si fueses más amable con ella, quizás os llevaríais igual de bien que ella con Harry!

- Ah…claro.- Dijo el pelirrojo con ironía.- Harry, Harry, Harry. Siempre él.- Pronunció con clara envidia.- Pues si tan adecuado le veis para nuestra "mejor amiga", quizás deberíais decirle que la conquiste él en vez de yo. Seguro que así, sería más divertido.- Añadió riéndose por lo bajo.-

Hermione enamorada de su "queridísimo Harry"…Y luego siendo dejada por él. Jújújújújú. Imagino su expresión al escuchar ese "ya no te quiero" y creo, que sería digno de retratar en una de las fotos mágicas de Colin.

- **¡Lo dirás de broma!.- Volvió a exclamar Dean.**

- **Pues no.- Aseguró Ron.- Lo sigo diciendo en serio.** Porque además, me toca mucho las narices que ella siempre prefiera a Harry por encima de mí.

- ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo si tú la tratas peor?.- Dijo de nuevo Finnigan.- ¡Harry nunca le falta al respeto ni tampoco se ríe de ella, y mucho menos la hace llorar de rabia como tú sí has hecho más de una vez en los siete años que lleváis siendo amigos!

- Razón por la cuál, voy a enamorarla. Quiero demostrarle a Hermione que está equivocada y que sí puedo ser un chico tan "estupendo" y "considerado" como su "querido Harry".

Luego, cuando esté seguro de que la tengo encandilada, le diré que la dejo porque ya no siento lo mismo, y fin de la historia.

Tampoco soy tan tonto como para decirle en su cara, que he estado jugando con ella y sus sentimientos.

Sé perfectamente cuándo estoy en peligro, y si Hermione llega a saber la verdad de lo que me llevó a pedirle una relación "amorosa", estoy seguro de que tanto mi vida como "mi hombría", estarían en serios apuros.

- Puedes estar seguro de ello.- Corroboró Dean Thomas.- Y si por cualquier cosa lo descubre, y se le ocurre interrogar a cualquiera de nosotros sobre si sabíamos algo del asunto de la apuesta… Te aseguro Ron, que yo al menos, no pienso mentirle.

- Ni yo.- Dijo Seamus.- Puede que eso nos provoque que ella nos pegue o nos maldiga con algún hechizo, pero seguro que lo que nos haga por ser sinceros, no será ni la mínima parte de malo, de todo lo que te hará a ti por haberla engañado.

- Hermione nunca me hará algo verdaderamente horrible.- Dijo el pelirrojo convencido.- Ella ante todo, es una chica, y todos los chicos sabemos que las mujeres son mucho más compasivas y consideradas, que los hombres.

Nosotros podemos "perder la cabeza" y ser muy impulsivos cuando estamos furiosos, pero ellas no. Saben dónde está el límite. Y además saben ponerlo a tiempo. Estoy seguro de que Hermione lo pondrá conmigo antes de dejarme "sin sentido" o "muerto" si lo pongo como ejemplo muy extremo.

- Hermione no es "de origen divino", Ron.- Dijo Dean Thomas otra vez.- Sólo una persona humana. Y eso incluye tanto cosas buenas como malas.

Quizás tú pienses, que tu mejor amiga se reprimirá lo bastante como para no convertirse en otro "innombrable" como el ya muerto "señor oscuro". Pero yo te aseguro, que ella podría dejarse llevar por su "lado oscuro" y hacerte algo horrible, si por cualquier motivo, se deja dominar por la rabia y la venganza en vez de guiarse por ese "sentido común" que ha demostrado siempre a todos los que la conocemos.

- Dean tiene razón.- Dijo Seamus.- Todas las personas tienen un punto de "hasta aquí he llegado".

Si Hermione se siente lo suficiente herida por ti como para perder la cabeza y hacerte algo atroz, cruel o inhumano, a mí no me extrañaría nada que reaccionase así cuando lo que tú quieres hacerle también es cruel e inhumano. Más todavía cuando encima, eres "su mejor amigo" desde hace siete años y se supone que por eso, tú deberías quererla y respetarla lo bastante como para no hacerle creer algo que no es cierto y que por supuesto no sientes.

- Pero a ti te da igual lo horrible que es eso.- Dijo Dean.- Porque lo único que te interesa, es satisfacer tu ego demostrándonos que puedes "enamorar a tu mejor amiga" con sólo proponértelo.

- Y nosotros no queremos comprobar que es cierto.- Añadió Seamus.- Aunque estamos seguros, de que lo veremos.

- Porque si al final te sales con la tuya y Hermione se enamora de ti…- Continuó Dean.- Lo más probable será que ella se sienta feliz y quiera decírselo a sus amigos.

- Y eso también nos incluye a nosotros.- Aseguró Seamus.

- Me la imagino súper ilusionada contigo…- Pronunció Dean otra vez.- Y contándonos algo como "Ron es maravilloso. ¡Y me quiere mucho!".

Y luego, cuando decidas "romper con ella", "se le hundirá el mundo" y "sufrirá lo que no está escrito". Por lo tanto…No se te ocurra hacer lo que nos has propuesto. Porque si lo haces…

- Hermione no será la única que te hará daño, nosotros también.- Sentenció Seamus.

- Y Harry más que nosotros dos juntos.- Dijo Dean muy serio.- Hermione es su mejor amiga. Su única, fiel y leal…mejor amiga.

Él la quiere mucho, siempre la ha querido mucho. Y además la admira, y también la respeta toneladas. Y detesta profundamente que alguien se meta con ella o la desprecie de alguna manera.

**Si tú te burlas de Hermione, haciéndola creer que la amas cuando en realidad no es cierto…**

**Prepárate a sentir, no sólo la cólera de ella sino también la del único hombre que ha conseguido vencer al mago más malo y peligroso que ha tenido jamás el mundo mágico**.

- ¡Él no lo hizo solo, nosotros le ayudamos, junto con Neville!

- Pero ninguno de los tres le disteis "el golpe de gracia".- Volvió a decir Dean.- Porque como ha sido siempre habitual entre Harry y el innombrable, el verdadero enfrentamiento lo tuvieron completamente solos. Hermione nos lo contó.

Tú, ella y Neville, os quedasteis inconscientes presos del agotamiento, y Harry fue el único que quedó con las energías suficientes como para terminar con ese indeseable.

- Y si con sólo diecisiete años...- Continuó Seamus.- Potter ha sido capaz de ganarle a un mago más que adulto y experimentado en la magia…Ten por seguro que a ti, te vencerá "con los ojos cerrados". Por ejemplo… Si te lanza un Desmaius o Petrificus Totalus.

- Eso contando con que quiera dejarte vivo, claro.- Dijo Dean.- Aunque sinceramente lo dudo.

- Y yo.- Apoyó Seamus.- Si hay algo que distingue a Harry Potter de entre otros chicos, es lo leal y fiel que suele ser con quienes él considera sus mejores amigos. Y desde luego, ahí estáis tú y Hermione.

Ron sonrió.

- Pero también hay que tener en cuenta una cosa muy importante.- Continuó diciendo Seamus.- Igual que puede ser fiel y leal con sus amigos…Es vengativo con quienes osan hacerles daño de la manera en que sea.

- Fíjate la de veces que en el pasado, Draco ha intentado atacaros en el expreso de Hogwarts.- Añadió Dean.- O cuando ese rubio odioso se metía con Hermione llamándola "sangre sucia" y la hacía llorar. O incluso cuando Malfoy decía que todos los Weasley erais unos "pobretones".

Harry siempre saltaba el primero, dispuesto a defenderos aunque con ello tuviera que batirse en duelo mágico o terminar mal si por casualidad el otro ganase.

- Y contando con todo eso, unido a la importancia tan grande que él le da a la amistad…- Siguió diciendo Seamus.- Estoy seguro que cuando se entere de la verdad de tu "romance" con Hermione, más que "lealtad y fidelidad" hacia ti, lo que sentirá será unas ganas inmensas de partirte en cachitos muyy pequeños.

- Sí.- Apoyó Dean.- Sería lógico y normal, porque después de todo, "el malo de la película" serías tú en este caso.

Y encima no eres "un chico cualquiera" sino el que siempre ha sido, su mejor amigo. Y por eso, a Harry le va a doler el doble que "te burles" de Hermione haciéndola creer que la amas, cuando no es verdad.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Dean.

- **Pues yo pienso que exageráis.- Dijo Ron.- Harry me quiere tanto, que sería incapaz de verme como alguien horrible.**

- **Ron…- Continuó Dean.- Por mucha amistad que Harry sienta por ti, o lo mucho que pueda quererte como amigo… No tendrá nada de eso en cuenta, a la hora de "castigarte".**

- **Porque lo hará.- Aseguró Seamus.- Él te verá como "el malo", y entonces apoyará a Hermione, permanecerá a su lado, como siempre ha hecho ella con él.**

**Así que si se te ocurre, llevar a cabo lo que nos has propuesto con Hermione,** **prepárate a escuchar de Harry, algo como "ve rezando lo que sepas, porque te quedan pocos minutos de vida".**

- Estáis haciendo de ésto una montaña.- Dijo Ron.- Harry nunca me haría daño de verdad.

- ¿Y cuándo te pegó antes, qué fue, unos "golpes cariñosos?.- Cuestionó Seamus con ironía.

- No.- Contestó Ron.- Me pegó en serio. Pero era normal que lo hiciera cuando yo le había golpeado primero.

De todas maneras sé que Harry me quiere mucho. Siempre me ha querido mucho. Y desde que éramos niños, ha preferido estar conmigo, antes que con Hermione. De hecho, él suele pasar los veranos conmigo y mi familia en "La Madriguera". Con Hermione nunca ha querido.

- ¡Pues claro que no!.- Dijo Seamus.- ¡Es de cajón que no quiera. Por mucha amiga que sea, ante todo, es una chica. Y los chicos, siempre nos sentimos más a gusto con otros chicos!

- Y también otra cosa que hace que **Harry** prefiera estar contigo antes que con Hermione, es porque a él le gusta tu hermana.- Añadió Dean.- Motivo por el cuál, es muy normal que prefiera ir a tu casa, donde puede verla a diario, antes que irse con Hermione cuando por ella, sólo **siente **amistad. Pero eso sí, **una amistad** **verdadera y profunda**. La misma **que Hermione, le ha demostrado siempre.**

- Sí sí…- Dijo Ron quitándole importancia.- Pero eso no justifica que Harry no quiera pasar ni un solo día de vacaciones, con Hermione.

A lo largo de siete años, ella le ha invitado en muchas ocasiones, y él siempre la ha rechazado. Ha preferido verla en el colegio, que fuera de él. Ni siquiera le escribe cartas semanales contándole lo que hacemos.

Harry se limita a esperar que Hermione le escriba, y entonces responderle algo como "estamos bien, nos veremos en el colegio". Así que no me digáis que es más fiel con Hermione o que la prefiere a ella antes que a mí o a Ginny, porque no es verdad.

- **Lo único que es verdad de todo este asunto…- Dijo Dean** intentando hacerle entrar en razón, nuevamente.- **Es que** se me están terminando los argumentos para que entiendas, que lo que tú quieres hacerle a Hermione no tiene "perdón de Dios". Y por eso mismo, tienes que entender que por mucho que en el pasado, Harry haya preferido estar contigo antes que con ella…

**Cuando seas tú quien le haga daño a Hermione**, tu mejor amigo no va a ponerse a pensar en que eres su amigo "más querido" o "su posesión más preciada" como ocurrió con la prueba de las Sirenas, cuando estábamos en cuarto.

Lo que sí sucederá, será que **a Harry, la dará igual la amistad que a ti y a él os haya podido unir**. **Porque** él **sólo verá que la mujer más importante que ha tenido en su vida, y también a la que más quiere…ha sido herida por ti.**

- ¡La mujer que más quiere Harry no es Hermione, sino mi hermana!

- ¡Y dale con eso!.- Gritó Seamus exasperado.- ¡A ver cuándo mierda te vas a enterar que de lo que hablamos Dean y yo, no tiene nada que ver con "ese" tipo de amor sino con el que hace que te sientas unido a una persona a la cuál, nunca podrías traicionar bajo ninguna circunstancia!. ¡Y me temo, querido Ron, que en ese perfil, no entra Ginny. Pero Hermione sí!

- Seamus tiene razón.- Dijo Dean.- Tú estás confundiendo "amor de pareja" con "amor amistoso", y son cosas distintas.

Harry puede sentir que está "enamorado" de Ginny, no decimos que no. Pero no digas tú, que ella es la mujer más importante en la vida de Harry o la única a la que él más quiere, porque no es verdad.

- **Sí.- Dijo Seamus.- Hermione siempre ha sido para Harry, una persona muy especial**. No sólo porque sea su mejor amiga sino porque también ha hecho las veces de madre, hermana, profesora particular, consejera sentimental y hasta psicóloga.

- **Todo eso hace que él se sienta muy unido y apegado a ella.- Dijo de nuevo Dean**.- **Y **te digo yo…Que **cuando él sepa**, porque lo sabrá…

**Que Hermione ha sido traicionada, burlada y despreciada, por ti, su mejor amigo…**

Harry no sólo te verá como alguien "horrible" sino incluso peor, de lo que siempre ha considerado a sus parientes.

- Y ese motivo.- Dijo Seamus.- Será lo suficiente bueno y poderoso para Harry, como para olvidar la amistad que le une a ti, y verte más como una "sucia alimaña que merece desaparecer de su vida" a como "un amigo que ha cometido un error estúpido y por eso merece que le perdone".

- No, Ron.- Dijo Dean.- **Harry no te perdonará algo así. Sería impensable para alguien como él**. Y por si todavía Seamus y yo no te lo hemos dejado suficiente claro, lo diremos de otra manera.- Entonces miró a Seamus y el chico "dictó sentencia".

-** Tú dejarás de ser su mejor amigo y pasarás a ser su peor enemigo.- Dijo Seamus convencido.**

- ¿Lo dices en serio?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo Dean contestando ahora en lugar de Seamus.- No entiendo cómo se lo planteas a Seamus. Es algo más que obvio, como también lo es que Harry se vengará de ti.

- Y todos sabemos lo que sucede cuando Harry Potter se descarga.- Dijo Seamus.

- En la versión suave…Las cosas estallan, se inflan o se rompen.- Aclaró Dean.- En la fuerte…se convierten en cenizas. Como le ocurrió al innombrable. **Así que por tu propia seguridad corporal, Ron, abstente de jugar con los sentimientos de tu mejor amiga.**

- **Porque estamos seguros de que Hermione le dirá a Harry lo que le has hecho.- Apuntó Seamus.**

- Ella y Harry siempre han tenido una confianza enorme para contarse cualquier cosa. Mucho más la que les preocupa o deprime.- Comentó Dean.

- Da igual que tú no le digas a Hermione, la verdad de por qué la dejas.- Añadió Dean.- Si ella está enamorada de ti, aunque le digas "quiero romper porque ya no siento lo mismo que antes" o "te dejo porque me gusta otra chica", Hermione se sentirá decepcionada y con ello sentirá también que le has roto el corazón. El mismo que tú solito habrás conquistado con pretensiones falsas.

- Y lógicamente ella llorará, y luego le dirá a Harry "mira lo que me ha ocurrido con Ron", **y él, aunque pudiese entender la excusa que tú le pusieras a ella, se sentirá furioso contigo por haberla hecho daño.** ¿Entiendes por fin?.- Finalizó Seamus con un gesto de "Más claro no te lo puedo explicar".

- Pues sí.- Dijo Ron. Seamus suspiró aliviado.- Pero eso no es comparable a una furia asesina como me dijisteis antes.- Añadió de nuevo el pelirrojo.- Además, con el tiempo, Harry me perdonaría. Y seguro que Hermione también. Así que no tengo por qué preocuparme. ¿Verdad?

- Nada.- Dijo Seamus negando con la cabeza y mirando a su mejor amigo.- No hay manera de que entre en razón. Mira que llevamos rato machacándole el asunto y repitiéndole las cosas más graves.

- Y no quiere entenderlo.- Dijo Dean mirando a Seamus.- Sigue empeñado en jugar con Hermione.

- ¿Es que no existe forma alguna?.- Cuestionó Seamus mirando ahora al pelirrojo.- ¿Para que entiendas de una vez, que si juegas con los sentimientos de Hermione, más que satisfacer tu ego lo que vas a conseguir es que tanto ella como Harry, te odien "a muerte"?

- Pues no, porque sigo pensando que tú y Dean lo estáis exagerando todo.

- Muy bien.- Dijo el mejor amigo de Seamus.- Tú sigue creyendo que nosotros exageramos, que cuando Harry y Hermione quieran partirte la cabeza… Seamus y yo no pensamos hablar en tu favor, ni tampoco sujetaremos a esos dos para que no te derriben de un puñetazo.

- Porque en nuestra sincera opinión, creemos…Que te lo tendrás más que merecido.- Finalizó Dean.

- Además.- Añadió Seamus.- Si por cualquier motivo se te ocurre contarles a Hermione y Harry que Dean y yo estábamos de acuerdo con la apuesta, cuando es mentira…

- Ellos no serán los únicos que se pondrán violentos contigo, porque Seamus y yo también.

- Eso seguro.- Apoyó Seamus.- Tú serás nuestro compañero de casa, Ron, pero no eres nuestro amigo.

- ¿Cómo que no?.- Cuestionó el pelirrojo con asombro.- ¡Siempre nos hemos llevado bien y también hemos compartido cosas!

- Ésta que nos propones, no pensamos compartirla. Y si tú sigues empeñado en hacerla realidad, Dean y yo te daremos de lado.

- Me importa una mierda que no os juntéis conmigo. Tampoco sois tan importantes para mí…

- ¡Eres peor de lo que dijo Harry!.- Exclamó Seamus perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Sí!.- Apoyó Dean.- ¡Después de los años que llevamos juntos no sé cómo has podido decirnos eso!

- Harry dijo que eras un mierda.- Apuntó Seamus.- Pero yo creo que más que mierda eres deshecho. No sé cómo te consideras persona.

- Os estáis pasando bastante.-Dijo el pelirrojo enseñando los puños.- Otra palabra contra mí y os partiré la cara por mucho que luego pueda terminar peor sólo por estar peleando en desventaja.

- Vámonos Seamus.- Ordenó su mejor amigo.- Si sigo escuchándole soy capaz de estrangularle sin usar la magia. Y no tengo ninguna gana de hacerle compañía a los Mortífagos, en Azkaban.

Agarrando a su amigo de un brazo, Dean y Seamus se alejaron del lugar mientras que el pelirrojo les observaba con clara molestia en su rostro pecoso.

* * *

- ¡Hermione!.- Dijo Luna Lovegood, al verla entrar en el Vestíbulo.

- Hola Luna.- Pronunció la castaña con amabilidad.- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Lo de siempre.- Dijo la rubia de Ravenclaw con resignación.- Me han vuelto a esconder mis objetos personales. ¡Y no los encuentro por ninguna parte!

- Te ayudaré a buscarlos. Pero primero debo ver a McGonagall. ¿Te importa?

- No.- Dijo Luna sonriendo.- Tú cumple con tu jefa de casa. Yo te esperaré aquí.

- Hasta luego entonces.

Mientras la veía marchar, Luna deseó conseguir lo que tanto había anhelado durante años: Ser amiga del famoso trío de Gryffindor.

Y si no lo lograba con Ron y Harry, al menos esperaba tener éxito con Hermione. Porque desde luego, la castaña siempre se había portado bien con ella.

Y Luna no tenía ninguna duda de que si conseguía la amistad de Hermione, también tendría la de Harry.

Quien por otra parte, se había relacionado con la rubia cuando él estaba en quinto, y hasta le molestó saber que la gente del castillo solía quitarle a Luna tanto sus objetos personales como la ropa, para repartirla por ahí y tenerla "entretenida" durante un buen rato.

Precisamente cuando más metida estaba ella, recordando cosas relacionadas con eso, vio llegar a Ginny.

- Hola.- Dijo la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa amigable.

- Ah…hola.- Saludó la pelirroja mirándola de arriba abajo.

- ¿Has visto a Harry por ahí?.- Preguntó la rubia por hablar de algo.

- Pues no. ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco. ¿Qué tal has pasado el verano?

- Bien.

- Yo he viajado al extranjero con mi padre, para entrevistar a un vampiro que él quería conocer porque por lo visto, no se alimenta de sangre sino de mermelada.

- Eso es mentira. Te lo estás inventando para hacerte la interesante.

- No, lo del vampiro es verdad. Yo misma lo he visto.

- Siempre ves cosas que los demás no notan porque miran con los ojos y no con la imaginación como haces tú. Y eso sólo demuestra que estás chiflada, Luna.

Aunque eso es algo que todo Hogwarts sabe. Con razón te llaman "Lunática Lovegood". Y por si no te lo habían dicho nunca…"lunática" es sinónimo de "loca", "pirada", "chiflada" y "trastornada".

- ¿Qué yo estoy chiflada?.- Dijo Luna parpadeando con asombro. Entonces se rió con ganas.- ¡Pues prefiero ser considerada una loca a una "chica fácil" como opinan de ti, Ginevra!

- ¡Retira eso!.- Pronunció la pelirroja levantando un puño en señal amenazante. Luna ni se inmutó sino que siguió riéndose delante de Ginny.

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?. Esto no es algo que diga yo solamente, sino medio castillo.

En este colegio hay tantos chicos como chicas que piensan, que una mujer como tú que ha tenido un novio distinto cada curso…es una mujer fácil por no decir abiertamente… "puta" o incluso "guarra". Así que puestos a elegir…prefiero ser considerada una "lunática" a otra "que medio castillo ha probado".

- Serás…

- Como me ves, Ginny. Ni más ni menos. A diferencia de ti…yo no tengo "varias caras", ni tampoco me muestro "como me apetece".

Yo soy como soy, y estoy muy orgullosa de ello.

Me da igual que mucha gente me desprecie, se ría de mí o me llame loca o incluso que me escondan las cosas y las repartan por el castillo.

Siempre encuentro a alguien que me ayuda a recuperarlas, y cuando no es así…le saco provecho a las exploraciones y aprendo a conocer Hogwarts de maneras que no ha logrado nadie, ni los profesores como Trelawney que llevan años en su torre de Adivinación y sólo salen de ella para ir al Gran Comedor.

- Sybill está igual de loca que tú, Luna.

- Pues bienvenidas sean las locas, que sanas, quedan pocas.- Dijo la rubia con diversión. Ginny se giró dándole la espalda. Pero eso no molestó ni un mínimo a la rubia de Ravenclaw.

- Me voy, no te aguanto.- Pronunció la hermana de Ron.- Y si por algún casual te encuentras con Harry, no te molestes en hablarle. Él no suele relacionarse con gente como tú.

- ¿Ah no?.- Dijo Luna riéndose por lo bajo.- Pues entonces sería otro Harry Potter con el que yo hablé cuando él estaba en quinto.

Puede que tenga un hermano gemelo que no esté reconocido en el mundo mágico y a lo mejor, los dos se turnan para relacionarse con la gente del colegio sin que los demás lo sospechemos.

- Lo dicho, estás loca, completamente loca.

- Qué va, Ginevra, te estoy tomando el pelo con lo del hermano de Harry, y tú encima te lo has creído y por eso me has llamado loca. Pues siento decepcionarte, pero estoy en mis perfectos cabales.

Que sea una mujer extravagante no quiere decir que tenga la mente trastornada. Y mira si la tendré en condiciones, que hasta soy más lista que tú. Por algo me pusieron en la casa de los inteligentes.

- Vete al carajo, Luna.

- Mejor nos vamos las dos. Yo te mostraré el camino para que no te pierdas.

- Ohh…¡Cállate ya y déjame en paz o me veré obligada a hechizarte!

- No gastes energías en mí, Ginevra.- Dijo la rubia con la voz tan dulce y suave que tan característica era de ella.- Si quieres que no te hable más, márchate, porque yo no pienso moverme de donde estoy. Espero a alguien que se merece todo mi respeto por lo amable que es siempre conmigo.

- No me des detalles de su identidad que no me interesa. Prefiero buscar a Harry antes que seguir soportándote.

- Por mí estupendo. Ya puedes irte a buscarle. A lo mejor tienes suerte y te recibe con los brazos abiertos. Aunque lo dudo…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- Cuestionó Ginny volviendo a quedar de cara a la rubia.

- Pues porque he oído rumores de que él se ha fijado en otra chica.

- ¡Eso no es verdad. Yo sé que sigue colgadísimo de mí. Mi hermano me lo dijo antes de coger el tren!

- ¿Y por casualidad se ha atrevido Harry a pedirte que retoméis la relación que él rompió antes de la batalla final, para así protegerte de Voldemort?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- Vuestra relación…nada, pero Harry sí me importa. Me cae bien. Y quiero que sea feliz.

Si lo consigue estando contigo pues bueno. Pero si por cualquier motivo se da cuenta que es otra chica la adecuada para él, entonces me alegraré el doble.

- ¿Acaso no me consideras buena para Harry?

- Pues claro que no.- Dijo Luna con sinceridad.- Tú eres una de las personas más falsas, hipócritas, engreídas, vanidosas y presuntuosas, que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y lo mismo pienso de tu hermano.

No entiendo cómo Harry le considera su mejor amigo cuando Ron, en el pasado, ha dado más de una muestra, de que sólo se preocupa de sí mismo y lo que le interesa aunque para eso tenga que dejar de lado su amistad con Harry. Como por ejemplo cuando dejó de hablarle durante un tiempo, cuando estaban en cuarto.

Puede que tanto tú como Ron, tengáis "hechizado" a Potter aunque no hayáis empleado magia.

Pero yo espero sinceramente, que un día de éstos, Harry "despierte del embrujo" que le habéis lanzado, y se dé cuenta, de que tú y Ron, no le sois necesarios en ningún aspecto. Aunque desde luego, no seré yo quien le haga "abrir los ojos".

No quiero tener nada que ver con eso y mucho menos cuando es algo relacionado contigo y con el otro que tanto presume de ser "el mejor amigo del salvador del mundo mágico". Que dicho sea de paso, con Harry... Es un "mejor amigo" de pena.

Sin contenerse más, Ginny le soltó un puñetazo a Luna tan fuerte, como para dejarle la cara completamente roja y además con sangre en la nariz y el labio. Mirándola con ira y rabia, la pelirroja pronunció…

- Que sea la última vez que se te ocurre ofendernos a mí y a mi hermano. Y tampoco te atrevas volver a decirme que no soy buena para Harry o que Ron y yo le tenemos "hechizado". De todas maneras es verdad que está "encantado". Porque tanto Ron como yo misma, le gustamos muchísimo en diferente manera. Y tú, "querida" Luna, no le gustas nada. Pero nada. Por eso no se ha molestado en volver a hablarte desde que estuvo en quinto.

- Eso no es cierto.- Dijo Luna con valentía.- Harry me habla mucho. Y siempre es agradable conmigo.

- Porque le das lástima.- Añadió Ginny con desprecio.- Sólo es eso, compasión.

Acéptalo de una maldita vez, Lovegood. Nadie del círculo de Harry te querrá en él, porque de hecho…en este castillo no existe una sola persona a quien tú le caigas bien o que incluso, se preocupe por ti de verdad.

Al oír lo último, los ojos celestes de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella no las dejó caer.

Ginny sonrió más al verlos vidriosos, y sin decirle otra palabra, se alejó, dejándola sola.

Sin nadie más a la vista, Luna lloró en cuanto agachó la cara. Y mientras dejaba salir su tristeza, Hermione salía del despacho de Minerva y se encontraba en un pasillo cercano, con Ron Weasley. Quien ya no tenía rastro de ningún golpe de los que le había dado Harry, tras haberle pedido el pelirrojo a la Señora Pomfrey, que los curase.

- ¡Hermione!.- Pronunció él animado.

- Hola, Ron.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Una charla contigo sobre algo que me interesa.

- Pues tendrá que ser más tarde. Ahora debo ver a Luna. Me está esperando en el Vestíbulo. Le prometí que la ayudaría a recuperar sus objetos personales. La gente ha vuelto a escondérselos.

- Todos los años lo hacen, ya es como una tradición.

- Pues a mí me resulta horrible. Nadie tiene derecho a hacerle eso a una persona. Si te lo hicieran a ti, seguro que te sentaría fatal.

- Pero eso no me impediría recuperar todas mis cosas. Como siempre logro todo lo que quiero…- Dijo él con una sonrisa vanidosa en su cara casi adulta.

Hermione movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

- En fin…- Dijo ella mirando su reloj mágico de muñeca.- Luna lleva esperándome media hora. Así que adiós.

- Cuando termines con ella, ve a la Sala Común de nuestra casa, Hermione. Te espero allí.

- De acuerdo, Ron. Hasta entonces.

Mientras la veía alejarse, el pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se lo iba a pasar en su "romance" con su mejor amiga.

Ron sabía de antemano que a Hermione le gustaba él, en una ocasión ella se lo dijo a Ginny y ésta se lo dijo a su hermano cuando estaban en casa.

A Ron no le atraía Hermione como mujer, pero eso no sería ningún impedimento para que él consiguiera conquistarla. Porque después de todo, tal y como le había dicho a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas… Él no quería casarse con ella, sólo fingir que le interesaba durante un tiempo y luego "romper la relación" alegando cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con un "nunca me has gustado, sólo he jugado contigo".

Poniendo rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, recordó más detalles de la charla con Dean y Seamus y se preguntó si al final sería verdad, eso de que tanto Harry como Hermione, le partirían la cabeza una vez que supiesen lo que le había llevado a pedirle una "relación amorosa" a la castaña.

Pero Ron también creía otra cosa. Ocurriera lo que ocurriese, jamás se quedaría solo. Porque si por algún casual, todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor le daban de lado, siempre le quedaría la compañía de su hermana y sus amigas. Así como la de otros chicos de otras casas con quienes también se relacionaba.

Al menos, eso era lo que él quería pensar. Y sólo el tiempo le demostraría si tendría o no razón.

* * *

- ¿Falta algo más, Luna?.- Preguntó Hermione tras recuperar casi todo lo que le había dicho la rubia.

- Sí.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Un par de calcetines. Pero si no los encontramos no importa. Puedo escribirle una carta a mi padre pidiéndole que me mande otro par, con una lechuza.

- Claro. ¿Qué tal has pasado el verano, has hecho algo interesante?

- Aparte de pelear contra los Mortífagos que quisieron matar a mi padre, no he hecho nada del otro mundo. Sólo…acompañarle a entrevistar a un vampiro, que por lo visto, se alimentaba de mermelada en lugar de sangre.

- No…- Dijo Hermione con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.- ¿En serio?

Luna asintió.

- ¿Y cómo es posible?

- Pues porque el vampiro…Mordió a un pastelero. Verás, te contaré cómo fue.

El hombre preparaba una tarta, y cuando estaba poniéndole la mermelada como toque final, llegó el vampiro y le mordió.

El pastelero cayó con la cara en la mermelada y ésta salpicó los colmillos del vampiro, y él, en vez de sangre, tragó mermelada. Entonces se dio cuenta que le gustaba más su sabor que el de la sangre. Y por eso desde el incidente, sólo se alimenta de mermelada.

Hermione la miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Seguro que no me estás tomando el pelo?

- ¡No, lo digo en serio!.- Dijo Luna riéndose.- Ya sé que la historia resulta increíble, pero te juro que es cierta. ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte?

- Hacerte la interesante.

- Yo no necesito hacer eso para llamar tu atención o la de cualquier otra persona, Hermione. Por mí misma y mi manera de ser, ya la llamo bastante.

- Ahí tienes razón, Luna. Perdona si pude ofenderte con lo que te dije antes.

- Tranquila, no lo has hecho.- Dijo la rubia con su tono dulce de siempre.- Ahora debo irme. Tengo que regresar a mi Sala Común de Ravenclaw. ¿Nos vemos después del almuerzo?

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Estupendo!. Y Hermione…- Comenzó con algo de timidez.

- ¿Sí, Luna?

- Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a recuperar casi todas mis cosas.

- De nada. La verdad es que buscándolas, me he divertido. Cuando quieras, aquí estoy.

Luna asintió con la cabeza.

- Eres un encanto, Hermione Granger.- La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y con la misma se apartó. Hermione le sonrió con cariño.

- Tú también, Luna.- Dijo con amabilidad.- A tu modo eres no sólo un encanto, sino completa y únicamente especial.

- Oh…-Dijo la rubia poniéndose colorada.- Gracias.- Añadió con timidez.- Bueno…Me marcho.

- Hasta luego.- Pronunció la castaña viéndola alejarse. Entonces la rubia volvió a detenerse y le preguntó todavía de manera tímida…

- ¿Podemos…Ser amigas, Hermione?. Me haría mucha ilusión. Yo siempre…He admirado al trío de Gryffindor y me sentiría muy honrada formando parte de él.

- Tendré que comentárselo a Ron, porque por mi parte y la de Harry, no tendremos ningún problema en aceptarte. Siempre nos has caído bien.

Ron sin embargo, no sé lo que opina de ti. Aunque contando con que sabe, que eres su fan número uno en el Quidditch, no creo que ponga objeción a que formes parte de nuestro círculo amistoso.

- Pe…Pero Ginny dijo que en este castillo no existía ni una sola persona a quien yo le cayera bien o que se preocupase por mí de verdad. Y supongo…que eso también os incluye.

- Tú no hagas ni caso de lo que ella diga.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.- Ginny no puede saber con seguridad lo que opinan sobre ti, todas las personas de Hogwarts.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo Luna animada.- Aunque eso no me sorprende. Tú siempre has sido muy sensata y sabia.

- Y tú muy lista e intuitiva. Por algo estás en la casa de los inteligentes.

- Tú también podrías haber entrado. No entiendo cómo el Sombrero Seleccionador no te puso en Ravenclaw.

- Porque deseé estar en Gryffindor.

- ¿Y eso?

- Era la casa de los valientes, y me apetecía mucho formar parte de ella. Pero si el sombrero no hubiese atendido a mi deseo interno, y al final me hubiese puesto en Ravenclaw, tampoco me habría molestado.

Luna hizo un gesto demostrando que lo entendía. Después, movió la mano como señal de despedida, y se marchó.

Hermione se quedó sola y recordando que le había dicho a Ron que le vería en la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando ella terminase con Luna, se marchó hacia allí.

* * *

Cuando llegó, le sorprendió ver sólo al pelirrojo en la estancia. Pero tampoco se planteó a qué se debería.

Secretamente se alegraba de ello, y esperaba, que lo que fuese a decirle Ron, estuviera relacionado con algo parecido a "Tú me gustas mucho".

Pues incluso antes de la batalla final, Hermione se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo le atraía bastante. Y ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que Ron la viese como algo más que sólo "su mejor amiga".

Decidida a escuchar lo que él tuviese que decirle, le saludó y tomó asiento a su lado. Entonces, Ron la agarró de las manos y le dijo mirándola a los ojos…

- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante que podría cambiar nuestra amistad, para siempre.

Hermione tragó saliva.

- Verás…- Comenzó el pelirrojo mientras decidía en sólo segundos, cómo hacer su "declaración de amor".- Desde hace algún tiempo yo…- Dijo, decidiendo de repente soltárselo sin más.- Sé que te gusto.

Hermione le miró alarmada.

- ¡Pero me ha gustado saberlo!.- Continuó Ron evitando que ella hablase.- Porque a mí también me gustas.- Él vio cómo los ojos marrones de su mejor amiga se abrían más todavía.- Y sólo quiero que sepas, que me encantaría salir contigo en plan pareja.- Ron escuchó claramente el sonido de sorpresa que escapó de la boca de Hermione.- Es decir…- Continuó él.- Que quiero que seamos novios. ¿Te parece bien?

- ¡Sí sí sí!.- Dijo ella apresuradamente.- Es decir, sí, por supuesto.- Aclaró más calmada.- Supongo que te enteraste por Ginny.- Continuó Hermione.- Porque yo sólo le conté a tu hermana, que tú me gustabas. Y aunque reconozco que me ha dolido un poco que ella te lo dijera a mis espaldas, puedo entenderlo, porque al fin y al cabo sois familia y es normal que charléis de todo.

- _"Lo sabía"_.- Pensó Ron.- _"Sabía que ella lo entendería. Yo tenía razón en lo que le dije a Dean y Seamus. Hermione siempre ha sido muy razonable. Y estoy seguro también de que, aunque algún día ella averiguase el verdadero motivo de por qué quiero ser "su novio"… No podría odiarme como sí dijeron mis compañeros, que ella haría. Porque para Hermione no sólo soy su mejor amigo, sino el chico que le gusta. Y con eso tengo asegurado el éxito con ella, tanto en el sentido amistoso, como en el amoroso."_

- Y aunque me sorprende bastante…- Continuó Hermione sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos.- Que de repente tú me digas que te gusto, no puedo negar tampoco, que me gusta saberlo. Porque nunca pensé que yo pudiera atraerte como algo más que una buena amiga.

- _"Y no me atraes."_.- Añadió el pelirrojo en su cabeza.- _"Pero si no te conquisto, no podré demostrarle a Dean y Seamus que es verdad eso de que siempre consigo todo lo que me propongo. Por otra parte, no me importará fingir que me gustas un montón, porque a lo mejor, resultas ser una novia "súper entregada" y hago contigo cosas, que con Lavender no pude porque ella se negó, cuando estuvimos juntos el curso pasado."_

- De todas maneras ya no me importa que antes yo pensara, que no te gustaría nunca.- Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.- Lo único importante para mí ahora, es que tú y yo vamos a estar juntos como algo más que dos buenos amigos. ¿Verdad Ron?.- Preguntó ilusionada.

- Sí, claro.- Añadió él con una sonrisa.- _"Y pienso sacarle el máximo partido a nuestra "relación". Por ejemplo, acostándome contigo. Jújú. _

_Que Lavender no quisiera hacerlo no quiere decir que tú también te niegues. Seguro que dirás sí, en cuanto te lo proponga. Porque estoy seguro también, que en menos de una semana estarás diciendo "Sí Ron" a todo lo que te pida."_

- Bueno…- Dijo Hermione mirando el reloj y contemplando cómo él la miraba sonriente.- Me gustaría seguir contigo un poco más, pero tengo que hacer una guardia antes del almuerzo. Y luego he quedado con Luna. ¿Nos vemos antes de la cena?

- Por supuesto.- Dijo el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo.- Te espero al lado del lago de las Sirenas.

- De acuerdo. Hasta entonces, Ron.- Ella se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero antes de que saliera del sofá, él la agarró de una muñeca, tiró de ella, y atrajo a Hermione a su pecho. Entonces la abrazó y le plantó un beso increíble en los labios.

Cuando Ron se apartó, Hermione se sintió un poco mareada, pero no por eso menos feliz.

Mirándole con una expresión algo sorprendida y atolondrada a la vez, la castaña se despidió con la mano y desapareció de la Sala Común, por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

El pelirrojo volvió a sentarse en el sofá, riéndose por lo bajo, mientras pensaba lo fácil que le había resultado sorprender y besar a su mejor amiga.

Y mientras Ron se entretenía en pensamientos de ese estilo y otros distintos, Hermione llegaba a su punto de guardia y comenzaba a hacerla con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella sintió que esa primera mañana de su llegada al castillo, había sido una de las más entretenidas y felices, de todas las que había podido tener, a lo largo de los siete cursos que ahora llevaba en Hogwarts. Y esperaba, que esa nueva relación con Ron, fuese también muy feliz.

Y si alguien le hubiese dicho, en algún momento de esos pensamientos positivos y esperanzadores que ahora rondaban por su cabeza…

Que todo el "enamoramiento de Ron" era en realidad un juego para él, Hermione no podría haberlo creído.

Pues aunque ella sabía que su mejor amigo podía ser muy cruel, despreciativo y hasta egoísta en algunas ocasiones…

Mayormente pensaba de él como alguien bueno, que no solía dañar porque sí, a los demás. Y que mucho menos lo haría con sus dos mejores amigos como lo eran ella y Harry.

Qué equivocada estaba, y qué ingenua habría sido por pensar así. Porque sólo semanas después, comprobaría, que lo que para ella había sido "una sorpresa feliz", se transformaría luego, en su "peor pesadilla".

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora 2: **(Aquí también me enrollo, lo aviso).

Tras la escena grande del diálogo con Ron, Dean y Seamus, creo que ha quedado clarísimo por qué el pelirrojo quiere "enamorar" a Hermione. Y desde luego no tiene nada que ver con que Dean y Seamus le hayan retado a ello, sino porque Ron quiere demostrar que es capaz de todo lo que se proponga, aunque eso implique jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer, que encima para él no es "una chica cualquiera". (Tal y como os comenté en la primera nota de autora).

Y respecto a lo que habéis leído en la última escena de este primer cap, con la "declaración de amor de Ron hacia Hermione", no tengo nada que comentar.

Prefiero que seáis vosotros quienes saquéis vuestras propias impresiones. Así que en lo que concierne al fic y sus personajes sólo me queda por decir…

Leed la historia, con todos los capítulos que tendrá, y no os molestéis en dejarme mensajitos en plan… "¡Ay lo que le has hecho a mi querido Ron!. ¡No te lo perdono. Por tu culpa tengo un trauma!"… Porque os digo desde ya que yo no escribo para traumatizar a nadie, escribo para entretener. Y si tú te coges el trauma, eso no es culpa mía. Aunque si te pasas de ofensivo/a o maleducado/a en el Review que decidas dejarme, pienso borrarlo o bloquearte la id. Puedo hacerlo y lo hago. Es uno de los privilegios que tengo por ser yo, la primera administradora de mi cuenta, como miembro registrado. Avisado/a quedas.

De paso digo también, que no pienso cambiar nada, de lo que ya tengo pensado para la historia. Así que, si el ver a Ron de manera diferente a como sale en los libros, y más concretamente de una forma que no va a gustar a la mayoría de los que sí se consideran "su fan número uno"… Y si de paso verle "de malo" representa además una molestia o problema para alguien… Yo le aconsejo que deje de leer mi historia y problema solucionado.

Pero no pretendáis hacerme presión de algún tipo para que yo cambie "a mejor" el personaje de Ron o cualquier otra cosa de la historia que no os guste, porque no pienso hacerlo.

Ésta es mi historia, de tal manera serán las situaciones y los personajes, y a quien no le guste… No es mi problema. Más claro el agua.

Por último, quiero dar las gracias a personas como "PmiiiWi" (nueva lectora) que se ha tomado la molestia de leerse TODAS las historias que tengo en esta página y dejarme un Review en cada una de ellas. (Si por mí fuese, te levantaría un monumento). Y de paso gracias también a "la chica duende", por haberme mandado un privado encantador donde reconoce que me lee, desde que yo empecé a escribir fics en la página "el portal de Ranma y Akane". En la que por cierto no he vuelto a publicar nada, desde hace cuatro años. (Con Ranma y Akane estuve tres años antes de empezar con los fics de Harry Potter. Por lo que en total, llevo 7 años escribiendo fics). Sin más, me despido. Cuidaros mucho. Gracias por seguir ahí. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo que será subido en cuanto lo tenga escrito. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	2. Empieza el juego

**Nota de la autora:** Domingo, 28 de septiembre de 2008.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Este fin de semana no he pisado la calle. ¡Qué manera de llover!. Gracias a eso he aprovechado para organizar mi ropa de invierno y dejarla preparada para cuando llegue el frío. Antes de que leáis el segundo capítulo de la historia quiero comentaros cosillas respecto a los Reviews, porque aunque lo haya explicado en más de una nota de autora de fics anteriores, todavía hay gente que sigue sin comprenderlo, así que voy a contarlo otra vez.

"Review" en Inglés, significa "Crítica" o "Revisión". Y ha sido puesto para los lectores con el fin de que ellos comenten la historia, el argumento, los personajes, las situaciones etc etc.

Una crítica, señoras y señores, no tiene que ver con dejarle un mensaje donde sólo y exclusivamente le contáis vuestra vida al autor. Ni tampoco consiste en "ponerle a parir" o insultarle a toda leche o por el contrario decir que te ha encantado lo que ha escrito, acompañado de multitud de mayúsculas o millones de signos de exclamación, haciéndole entender así, que para ti es lo más de lo más como escritor.

Y tampoco es Review decir "¡Hola, te sigo desde tu primer fic y quiero que sepas que me encantas como escritora!. ¡Deberías publicar libros reales!. ¿Qué tal pasaste la semana?. Yo muy bien. Bueno, me voy que mi mamá me llama. Adiós."

Y mucho menos es Review este otro tipo de mensaje. "¡Hola, me encantó. Actualiza pronto!" y luego llenar el resto del Review de simbolitos que pretenden ser dibujitos o palabras abreviadas que más que palabras son dos sílabas juntas que no hay quien las entienda. Ejemplo.- Hi! --00--

Estos tipo de mensajes, me los dejan más de una vez. Y normalmente vienen por parte de gente anónima. Por eso, entre otras muchas razones, los borro en cuanto los leo. Porque encima, dicen mentiras. "Tú siempre pones de malo a Ron y Ginny. Jeje. Bueno no siempre pero casi siempre. jaja".

A ver, aclárate tío/tía. ¿Es siempre, o casi siempre?. De todas maneras, quiero decirte que estás equivocado/a en esa afirmación. Lo que yo hago con Ron y Ginny es mostrar en una historia la maldad y en otra historia, la bondad de sus personajes. "En esta historia soy muy bueno. En esta otra soy malo y no hay quien me soporte". Así de claro.

Por favor, antes de dejar review pensad bien lo que vais a poner y cómo ponerlo. Y si no sois capaces de escribir algo con cabeza, no lo escribáis. Dedicaros a leer y ya está. Porque antes de escribir, hay que saber pensar. Y por supuesto, haced el favor de leeros bien la historia, porque la mayoría de las veces, lo que comentáis no tiene nada que ver con lo que está puesto. Y si no os conozco de nada, cuando leo vuestra opinión lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es… ¿Pero qué clase de gente me lee?. Por eso, entre otras muchas razones, os borro el review aunque fuese súper positivo. Más claro el agua. Ahora os dejo con el capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis. RAkAoMi. Y gracias por la buena acogida del primer capítulo. ;-)

* * *

Simbología:

- Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

- Con cursiva, pensamientos internos de los personajes.

- "Mmff" es la representación gráfica del sonido de los besos que se dan los personajes.

* * *

**Cap. 2. "Empieza el juego."**

Nada más llegar a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, Ron se encontró con Dean y Seamus. Y sin poder resistirlo, les dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara…

- El juego ha comenzado.

- ¿Qué?.- Cuestionó Seamus.

- Estoy saliendo con Hermione.- Dijo el pelirrojo animado.- Esta tarde le dije que ella me gustaba y le pedí salir. Hermione ha dicho sí. Y además, hemos estado juntos durante un buen rato, al lado del lago de las Sirenas. ¿Y sabéis qué?. La he besado más de una vez. Y ella no me lo ha impedido en ningún momento.

Así que, puedo decir con seguridad, que antes de que termine septiembre, no sólo la tendré "comiendo de la palma de mi mano" sino que será incapaz de negarme nada. Ni el sexo.

Dean le miró moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa.

- Me das asco, tío.- Dijo el chico de color.

- A mí también.- Secundó Seamus.

- Y como se te ocurra acostarte con Hermione…- Dijo Dean.- Te juro Ron, que seré el primero en decirle a tu mejor amiga, que estás jugando con ella.

- Hazlo si quieres.- Dijo el pelirrojo.- Aunque de nada te servirá. Ella confía en mí, y sé que me ve como alguien bueno. Hermione no podría creer que yo le haría algo así. Ni aunque tú se lo digas. Por lo tanto Dean, ahórrate el esfuerzo.

- Esfuerzo sí que pienso poner en partirte todo el cuerpo como dejes traumatizada a tu mejor amiga.- Dijo de nuevo Dean.- Hermione es alguien muy querida por todos nosotros, Ron. Y esto no tiene nada que ver con que ella nos guste como chica.

- Queremos a Hermione como persona.- Aclaró Seamus.- Y aunque no tengamos con ella una relación amistosa tan estrecha como tenéis tú y Harry, no vamos a consentirte que la dejes marcada para siempre.

- Ya estáis exagerando otra vez.- Dijo Ron.- Ni que yo fuese el único hombre existente en la tierra con el que Hermione pudiera juntarse.

- No lo eres.- Dijo Dean.- Pero sí uno a los que más quiere ella. Por favor Ron, te lo pido de buen modo. No- juegues- con- Hermione. Eso es cruel. Y además demuestra que no tienes sentido del respeto tanto por las personas, como por sus sentimientos.

- Eso no es verdad. – Dijo el pelirrojo de nuevo.- Yo respeto a la gente. Lo que pasa es que no comparto vuestra opinión en el tema de Hermione.

De verdad que no entiendo por qué me lo ponéis tan mal. ¡Si no es para tanto, hombre. Sólo voy a divertirme con ella un tiempo, luego la dejaré y ella podrá enamorarse de otro. Fin de la historia!

- Hermione no es una chica que vaya fijándose en los chicos día sí y día también.- Dijo de nuevo Dean.- Ésa es más bien tu hermana. Que por cierto, besa de vicio.

Ron le miró molesto.

- Procura medir tus palabras cuando hables de mi hermana delante de mí. No me gusta que hablen así de ella. Mucho menos cuando lo hacen mis compañeros.

- Tú tampoco eres un buen compañero, Ron.- Dijo Seamus.- Te has propuesto jugar con una mujer, que es compañera tuya. Y eso, desde luego, no es signo ninguno de buen compañerismo.

- Y ya que estás dispuesto a seguir con la farsa de Hermione.- Dijo de nuevo Dean.- Yo también lo estoy a meterme con tu hermana todo lo que me dé la gana. Porque la verdad es, que quitando lo bien que besa y lo mucho que sabe complacer a un chico, no tiene grandes virtudes como persona.

- ¡Eso es mentira!.- Exclamó Ron levantando un puño en señal amenazante.- ¡Mi hermana es muy buena!

- Será contigo.- Apuntó Seamus.- Con los demás es según le apetece. La mayoría de las veces se comporta como una chica falsa e hipócrita. Y con Hermione, es la más hipócrita del mundo. Finge ser su amiga y escuchar todo lo que ella quiera contarle. Y luego, en cuanto Granger se da la vuelta, Ginny va soltando por ahí todo lo que Hermione le confió. Como cuando a ti te dijo que tú le gustabas a tu mejor amiga.

- ¿Os lo ha contado Ginny?

- Pues claro.- Dijo Dean.- Tu hermana tiene la mala virtud, de revelar secretos a los chicos con quienes ha estado. Y te recuerdo que tanto Seamus como yo, hemos sido sus parejas en distintos cursos.

- Lo único que no sabemos es si también se lo habrá dicho a Harry. Pero no creo que sea tan estúpida. ¿O sí lo es?

- Mi hermana nunca ha sido estúpida.- Dijo Ron con clara rabia en su rostro pecoso.- Yo diría que incluso es más lista que Hermione.

- ¿Qué es más lista que Hermione?.- Cuestionó Seamus de manera incrédula.- ¿Más lista?.- Dijo a punto de soltar una carcajada.- ¡Por favor, Ronald, no lo dirás en serio!.- Exclamó divertido.- ¡En este castillo, o puede que incluso en todo el mundo mágico, no ha existido jamás, otra estudiante más inteligente y competente que Hermione Granger!

Entonces liberó la risa, y a Ron le tembló todo el cuerpo debido a la ira que aún contenía.

- Ya basta.- Ordenó el pelirrojo.- O te partiré la boca.

- Inténtalo.- Dijo Dean mirándole serio.- Atrévete a pegarle a mi mejor amigo, y verás lo que te hago.

- No presumas tanto, Dean.- Dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo.- No eres tan fuerte como crees. Tú no has pasado como yo, dos años desarrollando musculatura. Te aseguro que puedo dejarte inmóvil sin tener que usar la magia. Así que no me amenaces a no ser que quieras probar mi fuerza.

- Juájuá.- Rió de nuevo Seamus.- ¡Tu fuerza!. Jújú. ¡Tu fuerza no sirvió de mucho cuando los Mortífagos te dejaron inconsciente cuando Harry más necesitaba ayuda!

- ¡Sí!.- Apoyó Dean.- ¡Sólo Hermione quedó en pie para apoyar a tu mejor amigo antes de que él terminase con Voldemort de manera definitiva!

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- Dijo Ron.- ¡Hermione también se desmayó, ella no vio cómo le mató Harry!

- Pero sí le lanzó un hechizo que combinado con la energía de Potter, consiguió destruirle.- Dijo Dean de nuevo.- Así que no hables de tu fuerza, porque la verdad es, que de los tres amigos que sois, los más fuertes siempre han sido Harry y Hermione. Sobre todo ella, que es fuerte en más de un sentido. No sólo en el físico.

- Y te recuerdo…- Dijo ahora Seamus.- Que a la hora de pegar puñetazos, Hermione tiene mucha más fuerza y potencia que tú. No en vano los lleva dando desde hace años, no sólo ahora.

Quizás a ti también te obsequie con alguno, cuando decidas dejarla después de haberla "enamorado perdidamente". Porque desde luego, si yo fuese ella, lo haría.

- Pero no lo eres.- Intervino otra vez Ron.- Por lo tanto da igual lo que digas. Hermione nunca me pegará en serio. Me quiere demasiado para hacerme daño de verdad.

- ¿Ves Seamus?.- Añadió Dean mirándole sonriente.- También es verdad otro dicho. "No hay mayor ciego, que aquél que no quiere ver". Y Ron está cegato perdido si piensa, que su mejor amiga, no le hará daño cuando él la abandone.

- ¡Es que verdad!.- Dijo Ron.- ¡La conozco demasiado bien como para intuir cuál será su reacción. Y no tendrá nada que ver con la violencia!.

Hermione llorará cuando yo rompa con ella, pero ya está. Luego se le pasará y volverá a ser la de siempre conmigo.

- Jújújújújú.- Rió Seamus de nuevo.- ¿La de siempre?. ¡La de siempre!. Jójójójójó. ¡Oh sí, Ron, por supuesto que será la de siempre!. ¡LA QUE SIEMPRE PEGA FUERTE CUANDO LE HACEN DAÑO DE VERDAD!. ¡Y tanto Dean como yo, lo celebraremos cuando nos enteremos. Porque estamos seguros de que ella nos lo dirá!. Juájuájuájuájuá.

¡POM!

Fue el sonido que se escuchó en el momento en que Ron, le metió un puñetazo potente a Seamus, por haberse reído de él.

Dean no tardó en actuar en defensa de su mejor amigo, y pronto, tanto él como Seamus y Ron, estaban peleándose a puñetazo limpio.

Sólo se apartaron para descansar un poco antes que seguir con los golpes.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar.

- No puedo decir que me sienta orgulloso de haberos pegado, porque después de todo, os considero amigos míos. Aunque os aseguro, que no tendré ningún problema en volver a golpearos si se os ocurre reíros otra vez, de mí.

- ¿Y qué esperas que hagamos sino, Ron?.- Dijo Seamus limpiándose la sangre que le caía de la nariz.- ¿Animarte a que sigas tomándole el pelo a Hermione?. ¡Ella también es nuestra amiga, y no queremos que sufra. Y mucho menos que lo haga por tu culpa!

- Y si para entrarte en razón, debemos molerte a golpes…- Añadió Dean.- Pues lo haremos.- Dijo convencido.

- ¡Eso!.- Apoyó su mejor amigo.- ¡Porque no nos gusta nada, que estés saliendo con Hermione!

Justo al decir lo último, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, revelando a Harry Potter. El cuál, se quedó alucinado de ver a sus tres compañeros, sangrando por distintas zonas de la cara, y además mirándose "como si las miradas matasen".

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?.- Preguntó con curiosidad.- ¿Habéis estado practicando el boxeo con vosotros mismos o qué?

- Algo así.- Dijo Ron.

- Por cierto…- Continuó Potter mirando a su mejor amigo.- Aún estoy esperando que te disculpes por lo de esta mañana.

- No pienso hacerlo.- Añadió el pelirrojo.- Porque de todas maneras por mucho que me meta con Hermione, eso no me ha impedido salir con ella como pareja.- Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro ensangrentado.

- ¿Qué tú qué?.- Cuestionó el moreno con incredulidad.- ¡Lo dirás en broma!

- No.- Aseguró Ron.- Va muy en serio, Harry.

Hermione y yo, estamos saliendo. Esta tarde le dije que me gustaba y que sabía que yo también le gustaba a ella. Luego le pregunté si quería salir conmigo y ella dijo sí. Así que ve aceptándolo, porque de ahora en adelante, nos vas a ver más unidos que como dos meros buenos amigos…

Harry miró a Dean y Seamus.

- Está de broma.- Dijo muy serio.- ¿Verdad que sí?

- Me temo que no, Harry.- Dijo Seamus.

- ¡PePero eso no es posible!.- Exclamó Potter mirando ahora al pelirrojo.- ¡Cómo Coño va a gustarte Hermione si te has pasado siete años de tu vida, peleándote con ella día sí y día también y además llamándola aburrida, y diciéndonos a nosotros que ella no despierta interés y…y muchas otras cosas que siempre nos han dejado clarísimo que a ti no te gusta como chica!

- Los gustos cambian, Harry.- Dijo Ron tranquilamente.

- Los tuyos no, Ron.- Añadió Potter convencido.- Te conozco demasiado bien como para sospechar, que lo tuyo con Hermione no va en serio. Y como al final sea así…

Te juro Ron que si juegas con ella y por medio de eso le haces daño en algún sentido, no me conformaré con partirte la cara, sino que te reventaré todo el cuerpo.

- No te pongas tan trágico.- Dijo su mejor amigo aparentando calma.- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Hermione no es asunto tuyo.

- ¡Sí que lo es!.- Exclamó el moreno ahora furioso.- ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga, y también la mujer más importante que tengo en mi vida. Y no voy a consentirte, que la dañes en forma alguna. Y si lo haces, te castigaré de la peor forma que te puedas imaginar. Y te aseguro Ron, que no me pesará nada hacerlo. Porque para algo así, nuestra amistad no significará nada para mí!

Dean y Seamus miraron al pelirrojo como diciéndole "¿Ves como teníamos razón?". Ron sin embargo, no se inmutó, ni tampoco habló nervioso cuando le respondió a Potter…

- Tal y como dije esta mañana…Si tú, Dean o Seamus, dejáis de ser mis amigos, no me va a importar tanto como pensáis. No sois los únicos chicos con los que me relaciono.

Aunque sí quiero dejarte algo bien claro, Harry… Hermione y yo somos novios desde hoy, y hasta el momento que pueda durar lo nuestro.

Me da igual si nuestra relación te sienta mejor o peor, pero como se te ocurra, entrometerte en ella de la forma en que sea, me aseguraré bastante de que nuestra querida Hermione, no vuelva a relacionarse contigo, nunca más.

- Tú no puedes impedir que ella y yo estemos juntos.

- Sí que puedo.

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí. Porque soy su novio. Y todo lo que yo le diga, lo tendrá en cuenta. Así que deja ya de tocarme las pelotas con el tema de Hermione, o te juro por lo más sagrado, que a partir de mañana, sólo la verás en la distancia!

Al oír aquello, Potter gritó de rabia, y todas las camas del dormitorio, temblaron.

Ron tragó saliva, pero fingió no tener miedo.

Harry sin embargo, no se conformó con haber gritado, sino que además, se acercó hasta el pelirrojo, le agarró del cuello de la túnica y le dijo mirándole a los ojos…

- ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL. COMO SE TE OCURRA, AUNQUE SEA UNA SOLA VEZ, APARTAR A HERMIONE DE MI LADO, TE MATARÉ!. ¿ME OYES, RON?. ¡TE MATARÉÉ!

Aún sin contener la rabia, Potter lo soltó empujándole hacia atrás, y Ron se golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, contra la piedra de la pared.

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo, y Harry, abandonó el dormitorio poniendo rumbo a la habitación de Hermione. Pues ella, había sido nombrada prefecta antes de empezar el curso y gracias a eso, ahora tenía una habitación para ella sola en la que además, podían entrar sus amigos al no estar hechizada anti-chicos.

- Mira que te lo dijimos.- Dijo Dean aproximándose al pelirrojo.

- Y muy claro.- Apoyó Seamus al lado de su amigo.- Te pusimos más de un ejemplo y explicación, de lo que podría ocurrir si a ti, se te ocurría hacer daño a Hermione en lo de tu falsa relación con ella.

- Y también te avisamos de lo que ocurriría si Harry se enteraba de su sufrimiento.- Añadió de nuevo Dean.

- Él te lo ha dejado más que claro.- Pronunció Seamus.- Tanto si la dañas, como si se te ocurre apartarla de su lado… Harry te partirá en trocitos.

- Y que no te extrañe.- Dijo Dean otra vez.- Ya te dijimos esta mañana que Hermione es la mujer que más quiere tu mejor amigo, y también la más importante de su vida.

El propio Harry te lo ha dicho, Ron.

- Que tú te burles de Hermione jugando con sus sentimientos, es grave.- Dijo Seamus.- Pero que quieras separarla de su mejor amigo, es más grave aún.

- Y eso sí que no vamos a consentírtelo de ninguna manera.- Apoyó Dean.- Porque como veamos, el más mero indicio, de que le estás lavando el cerebro a Hermione, para que ella se aparte de Harry…

- Él no será el único que se convierta en tu "peor pesadilla".- Dijo Seamus.- Porque Dean y yo también lo haremos.

- Eso jurado.- Aseguró su mejor amigo.

- Ahora levántate del suelo y cúrate las heridas. Por nuestra parte, no tenemos nada más que decirte. Buenas noches, Ron.

- ¡Que os den por culo!.- Exclamó con furia el pelirrojo.

- A ti también.- Dijeron Dean y Seamus con total tranquilidad. Entonces, abandonaron el dormitorio y se fueron a la enfermería para que le curasen los golpes.

* * *

- ¿Quién es?.- Preguntó Hermione tras oír golpes en su puerta.

- Harry.- Contestó su mejor amigo al otro lado.- ¿Me dejas pasar?

- Claro.- Dijo ella sonriendo mientras le abría.- ¿Necesitas algo?.- Cuestionó al ver cómo él entraba en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Una charla contigo.- Dijo Harry mirándola serio.

Ella le agarró de una mano y le hizo sentarse en la cama. Hermione también se sentó a su lado.

-Tú dirás, Harry.

- ¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con Ron?

- ¡Sí!.- Dijo ella animada.- Esta tarde hablamos a solas en la Sala Común, y ahí me dijo que yo le gustaba. Y que sabía por Ginny, que a mí me gustaba él.

La verdad es que me molestó que ella se lo dijera. Yo se lo conté como una confidencia, pero bueno, como son hermanos, es normal que se cuenten de todo.

De cualquier manera me alegra saber que le gusto a Ron y que haya tenido el valor de pedirme ser su pareja.

- Pues yo no me fío nada de esto, Hermione.

- ¿De qué no te fías exactamente, Harry?

- Que le gustes a Ron.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- He dicho, que no me creo que le gustes a nuestro mejor amigo. Y tengo más de un buen motivo para desconfiar.

- ¿Por qué, acaso no soy lo suficiente buena para él?

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- ¿Entonces qué es, no soy tan bonita como Lavender y por eso no puede fijarse en mí como chica?

- No digas tonterías, Hermione. Tú eres una mujer no sólo bonita, sino preciosa.

- Gracias por el cumplido. Pero sigo sin entender por qué desconfías de lo que pueda sentir Ron por mí.

- Porque él siempre se ha metido contigo. Te ha hecho rabiar, llorar y hasta gritar de rabia en más de una ocasión a lo largo y ancho de los siete años que hace que nos conocemos los tres.

Además, esta mañana cuando estábamos en los terrenos del lago, él dijo que no te consideraba atractiva como chica. Y sólo horas después de eso, te pide salir. ¿No te parece raro?

- No.- Dijo ella convencida. Harry levantó una ceja.- Bueno vale.- Dijo Hermione otra vez.- Un poco sí. Pero también es posible que haya cambiado de opinión. Eso es muy típico de Ron.

Él no es nada constante y… Entiendo que a ti te preocupe el tema pero… Yo no quiero pensar que lo de esta tarde no iba en serio, Harry. Porque después de la cena quedamos al lado del lago de las Sirenas y ahí…él me besó. ¿Sabes?. Y…bueno, también hablamos…y luego tonteamos un poco y volvimos a besarnos…En fin…lo normal en cualquier pareja.

- Hermione.- Dijo Potter muy serio.

- Qué, Harry.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime sinceramente si crees que los sentimientos de Ron, son sinceros hacia ti.

- Lo creo.

- Entonces…- Pronunció aún serio.- Espero que seáis felices.

- Gracias.- Añadió ella con una sonrisa.

- Y que no te haga daño.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacérmelo?.- Cuestionó ella con curiosidad.

- Porque tal y como tú has dicho, sabemos cómo es Ron. Y yo sólo espero que te trate bien, y que te haga sentir a gusto con él. Pero sobre todo espero, no llevar razón en la sospecha que tengo de que vuestra relación es otra de sus bromas. Porque si al final sí resulta ser así… Te juro, que le partiré el cuerpo entero. Y esto último es algo que le he dejado bien claro hace sólo unos minutos.

- ¿Qué tú qué?. ¡Y por qué has hecho eso!

- Porque me preocupo por ti, Hermione. No quiero que él ni ningún otro chico, te haga daño.

- ¡Ah!.- Exclamó ella.- Eso es muy loable de tu parte, Harry.- Dijo con tranquilidad otra vez.- Pero si me hacen daño o no, no está en tu mano hacer justicia por mí. Sé defenderme solita.

- Ya lo sé.- Dijo él con una sonrisa.- Y ésa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, Hermione.

- Entonces no hace falta que ejerzas de "caballero de reluciente armadura". Aunque…

- ¿Sí?

- Te agradezco el gesto, la verdad.- Pronunció la castaña mirándole con ternura.- Eso demuestra que de verdad te preocupas por mí.

- Pues claro que lo hago.- Añadió su mejor amigo asintiendo con la cabeza.- Tú eres…muy importante para mí, Hermione.- Confesó con algo de timidez.- Siempre lo has sido. Y no quiero…que te hagan daño. Y tampoco quiero…que te aparten de mí.

- ¿Y quién iba a conseguir eso, Harry?.- Cuestionó su mejor amiga tocándole la mejilla con suavidad.- Que yo te abandone es tan imposible como el hecho de que Draco Malfoy y su familia, resuciten de entre los muertos.

- Me…¿Me das un abrazo, Hermione?.- Pidió con timidez.- Es que…después de lo que me has dicho…Me apetece mucho que me abraces.

Con una sonrisa bonita en la cara, su mejor amiga cumplió su deseo. Y Harry correspondió a ese abrazo dejando su cara en la espalda de ella y cerrando los ojos.

Él aspiró silenciosamente el aroma de su cabello, y se preguntó, si realmente estaba equivocado en sospechar de Ron. Porque para él, estaba claro que su mejor amiga creía en los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Y si él era un buen amigo de Hermione, debería confiar en ella. Y si ella también confiaba en gustarle de verdad a Ron…¿Por qué no podía creerlo él?

- _"Es que no me cuadra."_- Pensó aún abrazado a ella.- _"Todo el asunto en sí no me cuadra pero nada. Da igual lo que diga Hermione, yo no puedo creerme que Ron esté interesado de verdad en ella. Aquí tiene que haber algo más. Y pienso averiguarlo. Y como al final yo tenga razón y él se haya atrevido a jugar con ella y sus sentimientos…Me van a mandar a Azkaban de todo lo que le haré. Porque además de usar contra él las maldiciones imperdonables, le voy a machacar todos los huesos del cuerpo._

_Con mi Hermione no juega nadie, nadie. Y mucho menos él. Que se supone uno de sus mejores amigos y por eso debería quererla y respetarla lo bastante como para no hacerle creer algo que no es cierto."_

- Harry…- Pronunció con suavidad Hermione.

- ¿Mmm?

- Tengo que acostarme.- Añadió ella apartándose lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

- Ah sí, perdona.- Dijo él liberando su agarre.- Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Buenas noches, Harry.- Dijo su mejor amiga con una sonrisa hermosa en la cara.- Y Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por quererme tanto.

Él sonrió.

- De nada.

- Yo también te quiero.- Pronunció la castaña dándole un beso bonito, en la mejilla.

- Lo sé.- Añadió Potter levantándose de la cama.- Hasta mañana, Hermione. Que descanses.

- Tú también, Harry.

Sin más, él dejó la habitación. Y mientras regresaba al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, Hermione se quedó pensando en lo que Harry le había dicho sobre lo raro que le resultaba, el que Ron se hubiera fijado de verdad en ella.

Probablemente, si algo así se lo hubiese dicho otro chico distinto a Harry, Hermione se habría ofendido. Pero como él era su mejor amigo, la castaña prefirió tomarse la inquietud de Harry como algo bonito.

Puesto que ella creía firmemente que si Potter se preocupaba por ese tema, era porque ella le importaba mucho.

A Hermione siempre le había importado Harry, tanto, que incluso pensó, que si por cualquier motivo no hubiese sobrevivido a la batalla final, habría muerto feliz si con ello, hubiese conseguido salvarle la vida. Una que esperaba fuese feliz para el moreno, ahora que no tenía a nadie persiguiéndole, para matarle.

Mientras pensaba en eso y otras cosas, Hermione apagó la luz y se durmió. Soñando con Ron y la recién relación amorosa que habían comenzado hoy.

Harry por otra parte, también se durmió nada más acostarse en su cama. Pero él, a diferencia de su mejor amiga, no tuvo sueños bonitos o románticos. Sino una horrible pesadilla donde veía a Ron riéndose divertido y contándole a todo Hogwarts, los detalles de todo lo que había hecho en la intimidad con Hermione, mientras que ella, lloraba humillada al ver cómo todo el mundo se reía en su cara y la llamaban tonta por haberse creído que le gustaba a Ron.

Lo más horrible para él fue ver, cómo Hermione salía corriendo y se subía a uno de los alféizeres de las ventanas y entonces se tiraba al vacío.

Harry la vio caer y se vio así mismo montar en la Saeta de fuego para rescatarla, pero no pudo sujetarla a tiempo y Hermione terminó estrellándose contra el suelo de los terrenos del lago.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione!.- Pronunció llorando preso de la angustia.

- ¡Harry!.- Oyó que decía una voz masculina.- ¡Harry despierta!

Entonces abrió los ojos, y vio la cara inquieta de Neville Longbottom.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?.- Preguntó preocupado.

- No.- Dijo él quitándose las lágrimas.- He tenido un sueño horrible. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las siete. Dentro de una hora desayunaremos.

- ¿Se han levantado los demás?

- Aún no. Dúchate primero si quieres. Yo mientras tanto, prepararé el uniforme.

- Gracias, Neville.

- De nada, amigo. ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- Por supuesto que me preocupo, eres mi amigo…

Potter sonrió. Seguidamente se metió en el cuarto de baño y comenzó con su aseo personal.

* * *

- ¡Buenos días, Hermione!.- Saludó Luna nada más encontrarse con ella, camino del Gran Comedor.

- Hola Luna.- Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

- Súper guay. He soñado con Ron y lo que siente por mí.

- ¿Lo que siente por ti?

- Es que ayer, me dijo que yo le gustaba, y me pidió salir como pareja. Yo dije sí y desde entonces, somos novios. ¿A que es genial?

- Sí claro, si eso te hace feliz.

- ¡Mucho!. Él me gusta desde el curso pasado. ¡Y me alegro un montón de que yo también le guste!

- Pues a mí…Me resulta un poco raro, la verdad.

- ¿Tú también vas a empezar con eso?

- ¿Perdón?

- Es que anoche, Harry vino a verme y me dijo, que a él le inquietaba bastante el que yo pudiese gustarle a Ron.

Harry piensa que no es normal cuando Ron se ha tirado más tiempo haciéndome rabiar que llevándose bien conmigo. ¡Pero yo conozco muy bien a mis dos mejores amigos!.

Y…Igual que sé que la inquietud de Harry es sólo preocupación por mí, sé también que Ron puede cambiar fácilmente de opinión, y por eso mismo no me extraña que sus sentimientos por mí hayan podido cambiar y por eso ahora yo le guste como algo más que una buena amiga.

- Bueno, pues si ése es el caso, yo me alegro por ti, Hermione. Pero si por algún casual, vuestra relación es otra de sus "bromitas", permíteme decirte que lo estrangularé con mis propias manos.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo al escuchar ese arranque protector que le había salido de repente a Luna.

- No será necesario que lo mates.- Dijo la castaña mirándola divertida.- Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí.

- ¿Y cómo no lo voy a hacer si eres mi amiga?.- Dijo la rubia de Ravenclaw con una sonrisa bonita en la cara. – Yo siempre te he admirado mucho, Hermione, y también te he respetado bastante. Y me sienta muy mal que los demás puedan reírse de ti o hacerte daño. Mucho peor me sienta que puedo hacértelo uno de tus mejores amigos. Por eso, voy a vigilar a Ron a partir de ahora, y si por algún casual descubro que no es sincero contigo, te prometo…Que no sólo le estrangularé sino que también le convertiré en comida para los peces del lago.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada, Luna levantó una ceja.

- Oye, que no lo dije para que te rieras.

- ¡Ya!.- Dijo la castaña aún divertida.- ¡Es sólo que me llama la atención lo protectora que te has vuelto conmigo!

- Bueno…Yo siempre lo he sido. Sólo que no te lo he dicho hasta ahora. Pero a lo largo de estos siete años que llevamos en Hogwarts, más de una vez he callado a más de uno que ha intentado meterse contigo y manchar tu reputación.

- ¿En serio?. Pues gracias, Luna.

- De nada. Yo creo que eso es lo que hay que hacer con la gente a la que tú quieres. No sólo cuidarla, sino también protegerla y defenderla cuando sea necesario.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Entonces sonrió dejando una mano en uno de los hombros de la rubia.

- Creo que tú y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas.- Dijo con seguridad mirándola a los ojos celestes.

- Sí.- Dijo convencida la Ravenclaw.- Yo también lo creo.

- ¿Nos vamos a desayunar?

- Sí por favor, me muero de hambre.

En ese momento, las tripas de Luna Lovegood sonaron, y Hermione volvió a reírse.

Juntas y animadas, caminaron hasta el Gran Comedor. Donde tomaron asiento cada una en la mesa de sus distintas casas.

Poco después de llegar a la mesa Gryffindor, Ron apareció en la estancia. Él se sentó al lado de Hermione y la saludó con un beso en los labios. La castaña se sonrojó un poco, él se rió divertido.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Quiso saber el pelirrojo mientras se servía leche con cereales en un bol.

- Nada.- Dijo Hermione agarrando la bandeja de tostadas.- Es sólo que no me gusta que me des besos delante de todo el colegio.- Dijo con sinceridad.

- Pues a mí me encanta.- Añadió el pelirrojo preparándose para darle otro, pero Hermione se retiró justo a tiempo.

- He dicho…Que no me gusta, Ron.

- Oh vamos, Hermione.- Dijo él con su mejor sonrisa.- No hay nada de malo en besar a tu pareja.

- Sí cuando lo haces delante de todo el castillo. ¿Quieres que los profesores nos castiguen por "conducta inapropiada"?

- No exageres tanto…- Dijo el Weasley acercándose de nuevo a sus labios.- Nunca han castigado a los alumnos por darse besos en los labios.

- ¡Que no me beses. Mmfff!.- Pronunció ahogada por los labios del pelirrojo. El cuál, no se conformó con besarla sino que además, la encerró en un poderoso abrazo que le impedía la huída.

De repente, Hermione notó que Ron empezó a acariciarla. Y cuando más sonidos de protesta hacía ella, sintió cómo la apartaban de él de manera brusca. Al mirar el brazo que la agarraba, tragó saliva.

- Qué espectáculo más deplorable, Granger.- Dijo una voz más que conocida para ella. – Nunca pensé que alguien como usted, se dejaría besar y manosear en medio del Gran Comedor. Pero gracias a eso me ha dado un buen motivo para castigarla, "repelente sabelotodo".

- Señor…yo no…

- Ahórreselo.- Entonces miró a Ron.- Y usted, señor Weasley…- Dijo el adulto con su acidez característica.- Acompañará a la señorita Granger en el castigo. Si tan dispuesto está a propasarse con ella delante de todo el mundo, espero que también lo esté en asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Yo no me he propasado con Hermione en ningún momento, profesor Snape. Lo que he hecho ha sido lo normal en una pareja de novios como nosotros.

- ¿Pareja…de novios?.- Cuestionó Severus mirando con curiosidad a los dos jóvenes.- Pues permítanme decirles que ni en un millón de años, imaginé que ustedes, pudieran gustarse como algo distinto a dos amigos. Aunque eso, desde luego, no es mi problema. Castigarles por "conducta inapropiada" sí.

Así que…Les espero a los dos en cuanto hayan terminado sus clases. Limpiarán mi aula hasta dejarla reluciente y si alguno de los dos falta al castigo por el motivo que sea, me ocuparé personalmente de amargarles la existencia hasta que termine el curso. ¿Se me ha entendido claramente?

- Sí señor.- Dijo el pelirrojo tragando saliva.- No se preocupe, Hermione y yo estaremos ahí sin falta.

- Muy bien. Ahora sigan desayunando, y procuren no volver a dar otra imagen tan deplorable como la de antes.

- No señor.- Dijo Hermione muy seria.

Sin añadir nada más, Snape regresó a la mesa de los profesores. El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado.

- Menos mal que se ha ido. Por un momento pensé que iba a hechizarnos o algo parecido.

- Si tú no te hubieras pasado de la raya conmigo, él no nos habría castigado.- Dijo Hermione molesta.- Mira que te lo avisé, Ron. "En el Gran Comedor, no". Pero tú no me hiciste caso, como suele ser normal en ti.

- Oye, no exageres tanto. Y no digas que nunca te hago caso porque no es verdad. Tú sabes muy bien que sí hay ocasiones en las que te obedezco en todo.

- Cuando estás en peligro de muerte desde luego sí. Pero para el resto de cosas que tienen que ver con la sensatez, me ignoras completamente. Y a mí, no me gusta nada, que me hayan castigado sólo porque tú no puedes o no quieres, controlar tus hormonas. Y si vuelves a meterme en problemas porque no quieras contener tus ganas de besarme, te juro, que romperé la relación de inmediato.

- Perdona.- Dijo sin sentirlo realmente.- Tienes razón.- Añadió más para contentarla que porque de verdad estuviese de acuerdo con ella.- No debí dejarme llevar tanto, pero es que para mí eres tan irresistible…- Pronunció mirándola con sensualidad.- Que no puedo evitar darte besos cada vez que me apetece, Hermione. Y la verdad es que eso, me apetece mucho.

- Pues guárdate esas ganas de besarme para cuando estemos solos. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. ¿Me pasas una cuchara?

- Toma.

- Gracias.

Un poco después, Harry llegó a la mesa, acompañado de Ginny. Ellos se sentaron delante de Hermione y Ron.

Después de darles los buenos días, el moreno y la pelirroja comenzaron a desayunar.

Mirando sonriente a Ron y Hermione, la pequeña de los Weasley dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro…

- ¡Harry y yo hemos vuelto!. ¿No es fantástico?

- ¡Por supuesto!.- Añadió Hermione guiñándole un ojo al moreno. Él le sonrió devolviéndole el guiño.

- ¿Y cuándo habéis hablado de lo vuestro?.- Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

- Anoche.- Respondió su hermana.- Harry entró en la Sala Común y yo estaba allí. Se sentó conmigo en el sofá rojo, y me preguntó si quería volver con él. Yo dije sí, luego nos besamos, y entonces nos dimos las buenas noches y nos fuimos a dormir. ¡Y he tenido un sueño precioso donde él y yo nos casábamos!. ¡Ha sido más guay!

- Me alegro por ti, Ginny.- Dijo su hermano.

- ¡Gracias!.- Añadió ella animada.- Ahora tendré que escribirle a mamá para contarle que Harry y yo hemos retomado la relación. ¡Seguro que se pone muy contenta!- Entonces miró a Hermione.- Ella siempre le ha querido mucho.- Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.- Y sabe que a mí me gusta Harry desde que yo era pequeña. Por eso está deseando que nosotros nos casemos. ¿Qué te parece, Hermione?

- Algo normal, Ginny. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Porque mamá pensó una vez que a ti te gustaba Harry. Creo que cuando estabais en cuarto.

- Sí.- Dijo la castaña.- Pero el que ella creyese eso fue por culpa del artículo que escribió Rita Skeeter donde por cierto, sólo decía mentiras sobre mí y lo que yo sentía por mi mejor amigo.

- Pues mucha gente ha pensado siempre, que a ti, te gusta Harry.

- Ginny…- Advirtió Potter.- Cambia de tema.

- ¿Por qué?.- Dijo ella fingiendo inocencia.- No estoy diciendo nada malo. ¿Verdad?. Además, a ti no te gusta Hermione. Así que…hablar de esto no tiene nada de malo.

- Sí que lo tiene.- Dijo el moreno mirando a los ojos a su novia.- Es un tema que en su momento, molestó tanto a mi mejor amiga, como a mí. Por eso no me gusta recordarlo.

- Ah, entiendo. Perdona.- Pronunció la pelirroja fingiendo disculpa.- Y a ti también te pido perdón, Hermione.

- No hace falta, Ginny.- Dijo la castaña con amabilidad.- Lo de Reeta y sus mentiras, lo superé hace años. Aunque si quieres disculparte conmigo por algo, hazlo por haberle dicho a tu hermano, que a mí me gustaba él.

Yo te lo conté como un secreto, y tú no tenías por qué habérselo dicho a Ron.

Al oír aquello, los ojos de Potter se abrieron con asombro.

- Bueno pero…- Comenzó su novia con tranquilidad.- Al final te ha venido bien que Ron lo supiera. Porque así se ha animado a decirte que tú también le gustas. ¿Verdad?

Hermione la miró alarmada.

- No te sorprendas tanto.- Dijo Ginny.- Después de todo, él es mi hermano y nos contamos de todo. Mucho más las cosas que son importantes para nosotros. Yo sé que a ti te gustaba él, y pensé, que si por algún casual, tú también le gustases, estaría bien que él lo supiera de antemano porque así, cuando te pidiera salir, te haría feliz.- Ella sonrió, pero Hermione siguió seria, y más en serio aún le dijo…

- Me pongas la excusas que me pongas, traicionaste mi confianza, Ginny, y eso no estuvo bien.

- Venga ya, Hermione…- Dijo la pelirroja quitándole importancia.- Al final has conseguido lo que tanto deseabas. Estar con mi hermano. Así que no te quejes.

- Me quejo porque tengo motivos para hacerlo.- Dijo la castaña todavía seria.- Puede que para ti, el hecho de haber revelado un secreto mío no tenga importancia. Pero para mí, tiene mucha. Porque después de todos los años que nos conocemos, llegué a considerarte una amiga mía. Y por eso mismo te confié ciertas cosas.

Aunque ahora, después de haberle dicho a tu hermano, a mis espaldas, que a mí me gustaba él, no creo que deba confiar en ti otra vez. Al menos no para contarte mis secretos.

Así que a partir de este momento, Ginevra, límitate a relacionarte conmigo como una mera conocida. Y no esperes que te cuente nada más importante para mí, porque no pienso hacerlo.

- Bueno.- Dijo la pelirroja con total tranquilidad.- Que no me cuentes tus secretos no va a matarme del disgusto, Hermione. De todas maneras voy a seguir estando al tanto de todo lo que pueda ocurrirte en el castillo. Porque la gente habla. ¿Sabes?. Y te recuerdo que yo soy bastante popular, y por eso siempre me entero de un montón de chismes.

No necesito ni preguntar, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a contármelos por iniciativa propia. Igual que me contarán cómo te irá con mi hermano. Que dicho sea de paso, espero que sea algo serio y que no juegues con él, porque si lo haces, te mostraré una cara de mí, que no te gustará ni un pelo.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?.- Preguntó Hermione con tranquilidad.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo la pelirroja.- No esperes que me quede quieta si me entero que él sufre por tu culpa.

- ¿De verdad me crees capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de una persona que ha estado conmigo durante siete años de mi vida?.- Cuestionó la castaña con asombro.- Si eso es así, me estarás demostrando que no me conoces tan bien como yo pensé en un principio, Ginny.

- Te conozco muy bien, Hermione, por eso sé, que eres capaz de todo, cuando estás molesta por algo. Y no me extrañaría nada, que si te enfadases con mi hermano, le dijeses algo hiriente, o le pegaras fuerte. Y si eso sucede, prepárate para sentir mi furia. Que dicho de paso, no es nada pequeña.

- Ginny, basta.- Dijo Harry mirándola muy serio.- Deja en paz a Hermione. Ella no te ha hecho nada, para que la trates así.

- Y qué. Tengo derecho a decirle lo que pienso.

- Pues yo también lo tengo a decirte que no me gusta cómo estás tratando a mi mejor amiga. Así que, o cambias de tema, o ahora mismo me levanto y te dejo sola.

- No lo dirás en serio…

- Sí que lo hago.

- De acuerdo Harry, lo siento.

- Conmigo no te disculpes, hazlo con ella.

- Perdona Hermione.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, demostrándole que aceptaba la disculpa. Pero Ginny aún tenía algo más que decirle.

- A lo mejor Harry piensa que me he pasado en lo que te dije antes, Hermione, pero yo sólo estoy protegiendo a mi hermano. Espero que lo entiendas.

- Eso lo entiendo hasta yo.- Dijo el moreno.- Aún así, no tienes por qué amenazar a mi mejor amiga con pegarle si ella hace daño a Ron. Además, en lo que a ellos se refiere, no es Hermione la que siempre molesta con sus comentarios. Más bien es él quien lo hace con ella. Por lo tanto, si hay alguien que debe disculparse aquí, es tu queridísimo hermano.

- Vete al carajo, Harry.- Dijo Ron haciéndole un gesto ofensivo. Hermione le miró alarmada.

- ¡Ron!.- Pronunció con reproche.- ¡No tenías por qué levantarle el dedo. Él sólo ha dado su opinión. Eso no es malo!

- No te metas en esto, Hermione. No va contigo, y tampoco sabes por qué empezó.

- Pues cuéntamelo, porque me interesa mucho estar al corriente.

- No pienso hacerlo, tal y como ya he dicho, no es asunto tuyo. Así que termina de desayunar y acompáñame a clase.

- Eso ha sonado a orden.- Dijo Harry serio. Entonces miró a Hermione.- ¿Ahora consientes que te trate así?

- ¡Yo no la trato de ninguna forma, Capullo!.- Pronunció el pelirrojo a punto de pegarle, pero Hermione se lo impidió sujetándole la mano justo a tiempo.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerle un solo dedo encima.- Dijo ella mirándole seria.

- ¡Sí!.- Dijo Ginny apoyando a la castaña.- ¡No tienes derecho a tratar así a mi novio!

- Me voy.- Dijo Potter levantándose de la mesa.- No te aguanto.- Añadió mirando al pelirrojo. Entonces salió del asiento. La pelirroja lógicamente, le siguió. Y agarrada a una de sus manos, abandonó el Gran Comedor.

Poco después de que ellos se fueran, Hermione también se puso en pie.

- Que te aproveche el desayuno, Ron.- Dijo totalmente seria.- Nos veremos en clase.

Antes de que él replicase, ella se marchó. El pelirrojo maldijo por lo bajo al comprobar, que contrario a lo que él creía, Hermione no le apoyaba más sólo porque fuese su novia. Sino que seguía reprochándole lo que ella consideraba malo.

Pensando en la manera mejor de disculparse con ella para volver a tener un buen clima que le propiciase "seguir enamorándola", Ron terminó su desayuno y se fue a su primera clase.

* * *

Justo después de las clases y de haber cumplido con le castigo de Snape, donde de paso, ignoró a Ron, Hermione se fue a hacer guardia. Y poco después de terminarla, se encontró con Harry. Quien, agarrándola de una mano, la condujo a una clase vacía y cerró la puerta con un hechizo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó ella al ver la expresión seria con la que él la miraba.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

- Sí Harry. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Pensé que todo lo que te dijo Ginny en el desayuno, podría haberte afectado de alguna forma.

- No.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Tranquilo. Se necesita mucho más que sólo una amenaza, para poder dañarme.

- Ya, pero ella se pasó mucho y…

- Harry.- Dijo aún sonriendo.- No te preocupes, de verdad. Te agradezco mucho que lo hagas pero no tienes por qué inquietarte. Yo estoy bien, y Ginny no es tan influyente en mí como para que pueda preocuparme o deprimirme lo que ella diga. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¿Algo más Harry, o eso era todo?

- Sí que hay más cosas, pero por el momento, no necesito decírtelas.

- Como quieras. ¿Y tú, estás bien con Ginny?

- Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

- He notado que entre tú y Ron la cosa no va bien. Aún no sé a qué se debe, pero yo no voy a dejarte de lado sólo porque sea su novia ahora. Y si por lo que sea, Ginny se pone de su parte y te abandona, quiero que sepas, que yo no lo haré. A mí siempre me tendrás, Harry. Pase lo que pase, y pese a quien pese. Y si tuviese que elegir entre ti y Ron, ten por seguro que te escogería a ti de todas todas.

- ¡Hermione!.- Dijo emocionado notando cómo sus ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas, debido al agradecimiento.

- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- Yo…

- ¿Tú, qué?.- Quiso saber acercándose más a él.

Harry no respondió, sólo se echó hacia delante y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione correspondió el abrazo sonriendo sin que él lo viera.

- Nono me dejes nunca.- Dijo con nerviosismo sintiendo cómo caían las lágrimas por sus ojos verdes.

- No lo haré.- Prometió su mejor amiga acariciándole la espalda.

- Júralo.

- Lo juro, Harry. Juro aquí y ahora que nunca jamás, me apartaré de tu lado. Yo te quiero mucho, siempre te he querido mucho. Y para mí, eres una de las personas más importantes y especiales, que tengo en mi vida.

- ¿Quiénes son los demás?

- Mis padres, por supuesto.

- ¿Y Ron no?

- Ron es importante, pero no tanto como tú.

Él sonrió.

- Y como tú eres el que más me importa…- Continuó ella también sonriendo.- Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario no sólo para estar contigo, sino para que tú mismo sientas también, que por muchas cosas malas que puedan ocurrirnos en un futuro, siempre tendrás algo bueno a lo que aferrarte. Y ese algo seré yo.

- Her…Hermione…

- ¿Sí cariño?

- Tte tequiero mucho.

- Yo a ti también, Harry.

- Y para mí…eres alguien muy importante. Y me da pánico perderte de la forma en que sea.

- De la única forma que podrías perderme sería muriendo, Harry. Pero aún así, sólo desaparecía mi cuerpo, porque mi espíritu seguiría acompañándote y protegiéndote durante toda la eternidad.

- De…¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- Pe…Pero Ron dijo…que tú…te apartarías de mi lado si él quisiera.

- ¿Qué?

- Y dijo también que si yo me entrometía de alguna manera en vuestra relación, él haría que tú dejaras de juntarte conmigo.

- ¿En serio que dijo eso?

- Sí. Y a mí…me da un miedo horrible que se haga realidad. Puedo perder a otra gente, Hermione. Como a Ginny, Hagrid o incluso al mismo Ron. Es verdad que me dolería, pero si te pierdo a ti…Eso no me dolerá, más bien me matará.

- Harry…

- Tú eres no sólo importante para mí, sino también mi conciencia. Tengo una voz en mi cabeza que suena exacta a la tuya, y que me dice lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

Si tú me abandonas, la voz se perderá también. Sé que lo hará. Y entonces…ya no tendré nada ni tampoco nadie, que me haga saber lo que puedo o no hacer.

Yo te necesito en mi vida, Hermione, de veras que sí. ¡Y si alguien te aparta de mí juro que soy capaz de cometer una locura!

- Pero Harry…

- ¡No consentiré que te alejen de mí, ni Ron, ni ninguna otra persona!

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué?

Ella se apartó mirándole sonriente.

- No necesitas angustiarte con eso.- Dijo acariciando sus mejillas con las dos manos.- Porque en este mundo, no existe nada, ni tampoco nadie, que pueda apartarme de ti.- Entonces le dio un beso en la frente y apoyó su cara en el espacio que había justo bajo el cuello de él.

Potter la abrazó con fuerza, incluso le hizo daño, pero Hermione no se quejó. Entendía que ese agarre posesivo era una manera no oral de expresarle a ella el miedo tan atroz que él tenía de perderla. Y eso lo sabía ella sin que él se lo hubiera dicho antes.

- Tranquilo.- Dijo con voz suave al notar cómo el cuerpo de Harry temblaba un poco.- Tú no vas a perderme.- Aseguró aún con suavidad.- Ni ahora ni nunca, Harry. ¿Sabes por qué?- Cuestionó acariciando su pecho cubierto por la túnica negra y roja.

- ¿Por qué lo has jurado?.- Cuestionó Harry algo inseguro.

- No…- Dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos verdes.- Porque yo…- Comenzó agarrando una de sus manos y llevándola a su corazón.- Te quiero.- Entonces la estrechó contra el órgano vital.- Y si fueses tú el que se alejase de mí, Harry…- Continuó sintiendo cómo sus ojos marrones también se llenaban de lágrimas.- El corazón que late bajo tu mano, se detendría de inmediato. Porque estás tan metido en él…Que si por cualquier motivo te pierdo, creo que me moriré del disgusto.

- No…No.- Dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.- Tú no vas a perderme, nunca lo harás.

Te hiciste mi amiga hace siete años, Hermione. Y para mí, tu amistad, ha sido siempre una bendición. Y eso es algo tan bonito y sagrado como el amor que siento por mis padres muertos.

Tú quisiste relacionarte conmigo y aceptarme en tu vida. Y si me has aceptado sin importarte lo peligroso que ha sido por el simple hecho de estar conmigo, yo te prometo Hermione, que nunca me alejaré de ti y tu vida. Porque yo también te quiero mucho. ¡De veras que sí!.

Sé…que eso no es algo que yo te diga a menudo. Pero tú siempre me has entendido muy bien. Incluso sin necesitar que yo te dijera nada, sabías leer lo que sentía o me ocurría, con sólo mirarme a los ojos tal y como estás haciendo ahora. ¿Y sabes qué?

- ¿Qué, Harry?.- Quiso saber ella mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

- Yo también he aprendido a leer tus emociones con sólo mirarte a los ojos. Que por cierto…son muy bonitos.- Dijo él con una sonrisa y quitándole las lágrimas pasando dos dedos bajo sus orbes marrones.-

En realidad, tú eres muy bonita tal y como eres, Hermione. Da igual lo que digan los demás. No es verdad que necesites maquillaje o ropa que resalte tu figura.

La belleza más grande que tienes no está en tu apariencia, sino en tu corazón.- Pronunció tocándolo con los dedos de la mano que ella había apoyado antes, donde estaba el órgano.

- Ay Dios…- Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos con fuerza para cortar las lágrimas que aún caían.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Quiso saber su mejor amigo.- ¿Por qué tiemblas ahora?.- Cuestionó al ver cómo su cuerpo se sacudía.- Es que…¿Te encuentras mal?.- Preguntó preocupado.

- Claro que no.- Respondió ella mirándole con mucho cariño.- Lo único que me ocurre, Harry, es…Que mi corazón se desborda.- Confesó con una sonrisa preciosa en la cara.- Se desborda debido a todas las cosas hermosas que me has dicho. Tú tienes razón, no sueles decírmelas a menudo, pero las pocas veces en que lo haces, no puedo sentir nada malo.

Al contrario, todo lo que me haces sentir son sólo cosa buenas. Pero una sobra todo.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Amor. Uno real, bonito y profundo, que hace que te quiera tanto, como para morir por ti si fuese necesario.

- ¿Ah sí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él sonrió.

- Yo también moriría por ti, Hermione.- Dijo abrazándola otra vez, sólo que ahora sin hacerle daño.- Incluso sería capaz de matar a quien osara partirte el corazón.

Ella se rió un poco.

- No exageres tanto, Harry.

- No lo hago.- Dijo convencido.- Estoy diciendo la verdad, Hermione. Si alguien se atreve a destrozarte, me lo cargo.

- Entonces espero que algo así no me ocurra jamás. Porque no me gustaría verte convertido en un asesino aunque fuese por apoyarme.

- Yo siempre te apoyaré.- Añadió él con una sonrisa.

- Me lo creo.- Dijo Hermione también sonriendo.- Ahora debemos regresar a nuestros quehaceres.

- No…- Dijo Harry ciñéndola más a su cuerpo.- Quiero quedarme un poco más contigo. Me gusta estar contigo, Hermione. Y cuando estamos como ahora, me gusta más todavía.

- ¿Por qué?.- Cuestionó ella bajito.

- Porque siento unas cosas muy bonitas y cálidas, cuando tú me das cariño.- Confesó él a uno de sus oídos.- Y no hay mucha gente que me lo dé.

- No es verdad.- Dijo ella sintiendo un escalofrío tras notar su voz susurrante.- Ginny también te lo da.

- No como tú.- Dijo Harry aún susurrando.

- Claro que no.- Apoyó su mejor amiga.- Ella es tu novia, y el cariño que te muestra, es muy distinto al que te doy yo por ser tu mejor amiga.

- Tú no eres sólo mi mejor amiga.- Siguió confesándole Potter.- También eres mi madre, y mi hermana, y mi consejera más fiel. Y por si todo eso fuese poco, incluso haces las veces de profesora particular cuando hay algo que no me sale por mí mismo.

Aprecio a Ginny, y también a Ron aunque ahora esté molesto con él. Incluso aprecio a Hagrid. Pero a ti, Hermione, a ti…

- ¿A mí qué, Harry?

- A ti te quiero. Lo sé desde hace tiempo. Y creo, que ese sentimiento es mucho más intenso e importante, que todo lo que pueda sentir yo por Ron, Hagrid o incluso Ginny.

- Pero a ella, la debes de querer más que a mí. ¿No?

- No.- Aseguró él sujetando sus mejillas.- Claro que no.- Entonces suavizó más la voz cuando dijo…- Como te quiero a ti, no quiero a nadie, Hermione. Absolutamente a nadie.

Y al escuchar aquello, ella volvió a llorar. Y Harry le dio un beso en la frente y se abrazó a ella otra vez.

Durante un tiempo, se quedaron así, abrazados sin pronunciar palabra. Después, Hermione se separó de Harry y mirándole con mucho amor y cariño le dijo con dulzura…

- Yo sí que te quiero más que a nada en este mundo.- Ella lo besó en los labios, y cuando se apartó, Harry le dedicó una bella sonrisa que hizo saltar el corazón de su mejor amiga.

- Hermione.- Comenzó él con la intención de decirle algo, pero ella no lo permitió. Colocó un dedo en sus labios y le dijo con suavidad…

- Nos veremos después, Harry.

- ¿Lo prometes?.- Cuestionó apoyando su frente en la de ella.

- Sí.

- Adiós.- Dijo él estrechándola contra sí.- Mi Hermione.- Harry le dio un beso detrás del cuello, Hermione reprimió un suspiro. Entonces se separó de él y diciéndole adiós con la mano, abandonó el aula.

Potter se quedó solo un rato más. Pensó en todo aquel momento que había compartido con su mejor amiga y llegó a dos conclusiones.

Una era que no tenía ninguna duda de que ella le quería mucho como amigo. Y la otra fue, que el beso que Hermione le había dado, puede que fuese una muestra de cariño por parte de ella, pero para él, había sido más que eso. Una muestra de amor, sin duda, pero no una de amiga a amigo, sino de alguien que quiere de verdad a otro alguien. Y cuando él pensó en eso, cerró los ojos y se tocó los labios. Sonriendo al recordar la sensación tan bonita que ella le había transmitido.

- Sí.- Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.- Ella me quiere.- Y de repente, vinieron a su cabeza, un montón de imágenes que tenían relación con todas las cosas buenas que siempre había hecho Hermione por él. La última de todas, fue una que no tenía relación con eso sino con lo mucho que ella significaba para él.

Una que ocurrió en segundo año, el mismo curso donde Hermione fue petrificada por culpa del Basilisco y donde Harry pudo comprobar lo mucho que la echó de menos y lo muy necesaria que era para él.

Con una sonrisa bonita en su rostro casi adulto, Potter contempló perfectamente el momento en que él fue a la enfermería a ver a Hermione y la encontró inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos, en una de las camas. Él le tocó una mano y le dijo "Te echamos de menos, Hermione, te necesitamos más que nunca" y entonces se dio cuenta que en esa misma mano, ella guardaba un papel.

Harry recordó también que después de vencer a Voldemort y el Basilisco, él y Ron estaban en el Gran Comedor dispuestos para cenar. Y de repente, las puertas se abrieron y Hagrid le dijo que mirase hacia allí. Entonces vio cómo su mejor amiga le miraba sonriente y salía corriendo por la alfombra roja hasta llegar a él y darle un abrazo fuerte mientras le decía llena de alegría… "¡Lo hiciste, lo conseguiste!".

Y al ver ese bonito recuerdo, él pronunció otra cosa.

- Tú sí que conseguiste ganarte no sólo mi amistad, Hermione, sino mi corazón.

Y de repente, sus ojos verdes se abrieron, y Harry se vio así mismo solo, en un aula vacía. Pero no sintió soledad, porque el bonito recuerdo de su mejor amiga, aún estaba con él. Y él se prometió así mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que ella no se sintiese sola jamás. Aunque también se prometió otra cosa. Pasara lo que pasara con Ron, Harry no permitiría nunca, que él ni ninguna otra persona del castillo, le hiciera daño a Hermione.

- Y si la hace llorar una sola vez…- Dijo Potter al vacío del aula.- Soy capaz de arrancarle la jodida cabeza.

Con paso firme pero tranquilo, Harry salió de la clase poniendo rumbo al Gran Comedor. Donde esperaba comer junto a Ginny ya que había quedado con ella para almorzar.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Creo que la escena final de este capítulo, con Harry y Hermione, no necesita de ninguna aclaración por mi parte. Lo único que tengo que decir, es que él y ella se han sincerado respecto a lo que sienten por el otro, como nunca se ha visto en los libros. Aunque yo no necesito leer de Rowling, que Harry y Hermione se quieren mucho como amigos. Me basta leer cómo se comportan el uno con el otro para saber que eso es así.

Pero como yo soy súper fan de la pareja Harry-Hermione, está claro que en mis historias, siempre les voy a juntar, con lo cuál me salgo de la línea de J.K. Pero para eso están los fics. ¿Verdad?. Para cambiar lo que nos apetece.

Dedico este capítulo a gente como JAnNyTa (Aún no he leído el libro que me recomendaste, pero otro de la misma autora llamado "La Emperatriz de los Etéreos" sí, porque me lo regaló mi hermana por mi cumpleaños, y la verdad es que me ha encantado.), también se lo dedico a Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Nicu, Harryherms, Sandrita Granger, Sonia Granger Potter (Sonia sigue escribiendo. ¡Sonia, sordaaa, hazme caso que tienes a un montón de gente esperando las actualizaciones!), y por supuesto a Tyflos, Makarva, EdPotter, Romycrazy y mucha otra gente que suele estar ahí para mí y mis historias. Un abrazo fuerte. Cuidaros mucho.

Y recuerdo al resto de lectores, sobre todo a los anónimos, que los reviews no están sólo para contarle vuestra vida al autor, podéis hacerlo si también comentáis la historia. Pero cuando sólo le contáis la vida, no estáis haciendo un review, sino un informe de cómo os va.

Review no es decirle al autor que haga historias según vuestro gusto. Y tampoco están para dedicarles una frase impersonal con "Hola, me gustó. Continúalo pronto". Porque eso último, más que review, es un simple saludo de vuestra parte. Los reviews no están para decir hola, están para que los lectores hagan un comentario serio de lo que han leído, donde le digan al autor tanto cosas buenas como malas (si las habéis visto) y por medio de eso, el autor pueda aprender y mejorar si así lo estima oportuno, de lo que según vosotros, no ha hecho bien del todo.

Así que, si no sois capaces de tomaros en serio la lectura y con ello, lo que ha escrito el autor, no os molestéis en dejar mensaje. Porque lo que necesitamos los autores serios como ésta que aquí os habla, es gente también seria que se tome más en serio todavía, no sólo la lectura sino el esfuerzo que ponen las personas que escribimos y publicamos aquí. Porque hacer un fic, no es algo que te salga de repente. Lleva su tiempo.

Ale, hasta el siguiente capítulo. ¡Ah sí, se me olvidaba!. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas anónimas que han sabido ponerme un review en condiciones, y gracias también a las personas registradas que se han unido a esta nueva historia mía. Espero que este capítulo también os guste. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	3. El futuro de la relación Ron Hermione

**Nota de la autora: **Jueves, 02 de Octubre de 2008.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en condiciones, dejados en el capítulo dos. Aquí os paso el tres. Espero que os guste.

**Dedico este cap a gente como**: ELECKTRA, Romycrazy, EdPotter, Harry Peru, Ruloxx, mi amigo Gerardo de Honduras, Tyflos, harryherms, Nicu, Sonia Granger Potter, araneli h y hr, Sandrita Granger Potter, Harry Bell Potter (el honor es mío, de poder contar contigo), y en especial a la nueva lectora OrchideeNoire, pues el review que me dejó en el cap. 2, es lo que yo considero un buen Review hecho en condiciones y sobre todo, hecho con educación y respeto, que no todo el mundo sabe hacerlo. (Los que he nombrado, sí que saben).

Ah, por cierto, hubo quién (no digo el nick o apodo) en su review del capítulo 2 me dijo algo como "eres demasiado repetitiva y eso cansa, dan ganas de dejar la historia". Yo respondo: Sí, así es, soy repetitiva, qué le hago, no puedo cambiarlo por mucho que lo intento. Y de hecho, incluso en el profile, hablo de esa característica mía. Y si a ti mi manera de escribir te cansa tanto como para sentir que quieres dejar la historia por mucho que te guste la trama, yo te digo, hazlo. Déjala. No tiene caso que leas algo que te resulta pesadísimo. Y por otra parte, yo no voy a cogerme un trauma porque alguien deje de leerme.

Ahora que, también le digo a esta persona: Dejes mi historia o no, quiero darte las gracias, por haberme dejado tu opinión sincera. No todo el mundo se atreve a hacerlo. Otra persona distinta al primer caso que os he puesto, me comentó en un review del cap dos, "no es necesario que pongas las onomatopeyas en la simbología". Él/Ella se refería a los "mmff" que puse como aclaración de que eran los sonidos de los besos que se daban los personajes.

Pues yo quiero opinar otra cosa: No será necesario para quienes entienden bien y saben qué es una onomatopeya. Pero en esta página hay gente que no sabe lo que es la onomatopeya y por eso tampoco pueden suponer, si no se le avisa previamente en la simbología, que los "mmff" son los sonidos referidos a los besos. (Definición de Onomatopeya: Representación gráfica de algún sonido. Ej: "Plaf": sonido de la bofetada o de algo/alguien que cae de repente). Así que yo prefiero pecar de "poner simbología innecesaria" (para algunos, necesarias para otros), como también prefiero quedar de "cansina y repetitiva" para que la cosa quede clarita o incluso que os deje hartos de leer lo mismo, a que luego haya gente que se queje de que más que historias "escribes jeroglíficos que no hay quien los entienda".

Porque incluso en un foro argentino, llegaron a comentar de mí, que "las historias de RAkAoMi aunque bonitas, son demasiado intensas para la adolescencia". A eso concreto yo digo que sí, son "demasiado intensas", porque yo soy la primera persona, que no soy una adolescente sino una autora adulta de 31 años. Conclusión: Yo, como autora, considero que debo intentar escribir, repetir o aclarar cosas, de tal manera que todos los que puedan leerme, se enteren de lo que pongo. Y esos lectores incluyen tanto a los "despiertos y listos" como a los "despistados" o "inocentes". Ahí queda eso. Os dejo con el cap. Que lo disfrutéis. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

**Advertencia:** En este capítulo, hay una escena en la clase de Trelawney, que pretende ser cómica. Si os reís o no, sólo está en vosotros. Ahora que yo, me lo he pasado bomba escribiéndola. Sobre todo con "el demonio" y luego con el insulto final a la tabla Ouija. Sí, hay un insulto fuerte, pero se dice en un contexto gracioso. Y si por lo que sea os molesta, será porque no entendáis mi sentido del humor. Ale, a leer se ha dicho. ;-)

* * *

Simbología:

- La misma que el capítulo dos. Sólo que aquí, no hay sonidos de besos.

* * *

**Cap. 3. "El futuro de la relación Ron-Hermione."**

Durante el almuerzo, Harry y Ginny hablaron de todo un poco, especialmente de Ron.

- ¿Me quieres decir de una vez, qué te pasa con mi hermano?

- Sólo que a veces es un auténtico imbécil. Y esta mañana dijo más de una cosa que me puso de malhumor. Todavía estoy esperando que se disculpe.

- Pues espérate sentado a que eso ocurra. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que Ron ante todo, es muy orgulloso.

- Eso lo sé de sobras. Pero yo no pienso "bajarme del burro" si él no lo hace primero. De verdad Ginny, se pasó mucho.

- ¿Pero con qué?. ¡Si no me dices nada!

- Todo se puede resumir en dos temas. Uno fue que se metió con mi mejor amiga, luego conmigo y encima me pegó a traición mientras Neville me sujetaba para que yo no le diera primero.

Y el otro es, que cuando me dijo que él estaba saliendo con Hermione, se atrevió a decirme que si se me ocurría entrometerme de alguna forma en la relación, él se encargaría de que mi mejor amiga sólo me viera en la distancia. O sea, que haría lo posible por separarla de mí. Y la verdad es que aquello sí que me sacó de mis casillas.

- Pues no entiendo por qué, Harry. Si tú quieres tanto a tu mejor amiga y confías plenamente en la amistad que os une, lo que diga Ron, te tiene que dar igual.

- Pues no me la da. Punto y final. ¿Me pasas el zumo de calabaza, por favor?

- Toma.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer cuando terminemos el entrenamiento?

- No sé. Supongo que daré un paseo con Hermione.

- ¿Y por qué no conmigo?

- Porque he quedado con ella primero.

- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

- Antes del almuerzo.

- Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Y por la noche qué, nos veremos un rato o también quieres pasar de mí?

- Yo no estoy pasando de ti, Ginny, simplemente he dicho, que no puedo estar todo el rato contigo porque también debo pasarlo con mi mejor amiga.

- Pues yo no lo entiendo, Harry, y tampoco lo veo normal. Lo típico de cualquier pareja, es pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, y a ti parece que no te apetece nada, estar conmigo a solas.

- ¿Pero qué dices mujer?. Si anoche estuvimos un rato en la Sala Común, esta mañana hemos desayunado juntos, luego tenemos entrenamiento también juntos, y seguramente, Hermione tendrá guardia esta noche, con lo cuál, seguiré teniendo tiempo libre para pasarlo contigo. Así que…¿Qué más te da que pase algunas horas con mi mejor amiga?

- Eso no me importa. Lo considero lo más normal del mundo. Por otra parte, lo que ya no me parece tan corriente, es que por pelearte con mi hermano, él te diga, que va a alejar a Hermione de ti, y eso parezca preocuparte cuando, como ya he dicho, tú no deberías desconfiar de que eso se haga realidad debido a la amistad tan fuerte que os une a ella y a ti.

- Pues mira, sí que me inquieta. Porque yo sé que Ron, puede ser muy persuasivo y manipulativo cuando él quiere. Y no me extrañaría nada, que le comiera la cabeza a Hermione para que ella también me diese de lado.

Aunque en una cosa sí tienes razón: Yo sé la gran amistad que nos une y no tengo ninguna duda de que ella, sería incapaz de abandonarme.- Añadió recordando el juramento secreto, que le había hecho su mejor amiga en aquella clase vacía.

- Bueno, si eso lo tienes tan claro, cambiemos de tema.- Sugirió la pelirroja.- Cuéntame con detalle, qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que tú y Ron estéis mosqueados. Y si por lo que sea no me lo dices tú, que sería lo propio siendo como eres mi novio, entonces…Se lo preguntaré a él, y tendré que quedarme sólo y exclusivamente con su versión. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

- Que me criticará a más no poder y tú lo creerás todo ya no porque sea tu hermano quien lo dice, sino porque yo no te lo cuento y con ello interpretas que no confío lo bastante en ti. ¿A que sí?

- Me complace comprobar, que después de un curso juntos, me conoces bastante bien, Harry.

- Lo raro sería que no lo hiciera cuando hemos pasado no sólo un curso sino el verano también. Con lo que hace en total…un año, sí.

- Deberíamos celebrarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es lo normal, Harry. Las parejas suelen celebrar su primer aniversario de noviazgo.

- Yo creí que eso se estilaba más entre la gente casada, Ginny.

- Pues creíste mal.

- ¿Y a ti, qué te gustaría exactamente?

- Una cena íntima con regalo incluido estaría bastante bien. Y si luego, tú te ofreces como postre, estaría mejor todavía.- Ella le miró con lujuria, Harry tragó saliva.

- DeDeja de mirarme así.- Dijo con nerviosismo.- PaParece que quiquieras comerme con los ojos y…No me gusta.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés buenísimo y que a mí me guste tanto mirarte, Harry.

Ella comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, él la retiró de inmediato.

- Basta, Ginny.- Dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué?.- Cuestionó a punto de atacar su cuello otra vez, pero él volvió a separarla.

- No quiero que nos castiguen por dar un mal ejemplo.

- No digas tonterías…

- Ginny, va en serio. Esta mañana, castigaron a Ron y Hermione por haberse besado en el Gran Comedor, y nosotros estamos ahí precisamente y muchos ojos adultos nos pueden ver. Así que estate quieta porque no tengo ninguna gana, de que nos metamos en líos sólo porque tú no quieras contener las ganas de besarme.- Dijo él sin saber, que eso mismo, se lo había dicho Hermione a Ron, horas antes.

- Pero si a ti nunca te han importado los líos, Harry.

- Cuando me castigan sí que me importa.

- De verdad…- Dijo la pelirroja soltando un sonido de fastidio.- Tantos años con Hermione no te han venido bien. Has sonado igual de repelente que ella.

A Harry le tembló una ceja.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- He dicho que

- Sé lo que has dicho, Ginny.- Dijo él aún mirándola serio.- No te he preguntado el qué, sino el cómo.

- El como…- Continuó ella.- Consiste simplemente en que tú crees que mi hermano manipula a los demás a su antojo, cuando eso mismo, hace Hermione cada vez que le apetece.

Y la prueba está en que a ti, te ha comido la cabeza lo suficiente, como para que incluso sueltas el mismo tipo de razonamiento que puede hacer ella, en determinadas ocasiones. Como en lo de los besos, por ejemplo. No me extrañaría nada, que tú me hayas dicho eso, porque se lo has oído a ella, alguna vez.

- No es cierto. Jamás he escuchado a Hermione diciendo que no se puede besar en el Gran Comedor. Pero sabiendo como sé, lo mucho que le gusta cumplir las normas, me apostaría el cuello a que tampoco le haría gracia que la besaran aquí. Y desde luego si la castigaron por eso, dudo mucho que luego, permita a Ron, volver a besarla en este mismo sitio.

- Lo que demuestra claramente, algo que yo y otras personas hemos creído siempre.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Que esa chica, es incapaz, de aceptar la "pasión espontánea" porque sí. Todo tiene que tener su momento y lugar adecuado, porque su cerebro, trabaja así.

Las mujeres como Hermione, no saben disfrutar realmente, de las relaciones amorosas. Porque para pasarlo bien, hay que aceptar tanto lo planeado desde un principio, como lo improvisado. Y yo antes, he improvisado cuando he besado tu cuello. Si a ti y a ella os molesta, es porque en ese aspecto al menos, sois igualitos.

- ¿Y eso es malo?.- Cuestionó él sintiendo cómo se iba mosqueando cada vez más, mientras seguía escuchando los razonamientos de su novia.

- Sí lo es cuando te impide disfrutar "el factor sorpresa", Harry.

- Vamos a ver, Ginny. Una cosa es sorprender a la pareja y otra distinta, hacerlo en un sitio que sólo te podría producir problemas.

Yo no quiero que nos besemos aquí porque paso de llamar la atención de los profesores y con ello, nos castiguen. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

Si tú no lo entiendes, a mí me da igual. Ahora, si me castigan por tu culpa, sí que me va a afectar. Y después, desde luego, no me apetecerá nada, pasar un rato contigo. ¿Me has entendido claramente?

- Sí Harry.

- ¿Algo más que añadir?

- No volveré a besarte en el Gran Comedor.

- Genial.

- Pero eso no te impidió a ti, morrearme el año pasado, cuando ganamos aquel partido, y toda la Sala Común hasta reventar de gente, te vio acercarte hasta mí, agarrarme y plantarme una serie de besos digna de ganar un campeonato.

- En aquella ocasión, Ginny, no había profesores a la vista, sólo compañeros y compañeras de casa. Gran Diferencia.

- Igualmente teníamos testigos…

Harry resopló viendo que ella seguía emperrada en lo mismo.

- Ginny.- Dijo más firme.- Intento decirte que no me importa besarte en público siempre y cuando no haya profesores que puedan castigarnos. Y si tú no quieres entenderlo, por mí bien, pero no sigas con el tema porque la verdad es que ya me estás cansando.

- Bueno, perdona.- Añadió para quedar bien con él.

- Perdonada.- Apuntó Potter justo antes de empezar a comerse un Yogurt, como postre.

- En fin, Harry.- Dijo Ginny tras comerse un plátano.- Si cuando termines con Hermione no es muy tarde, búscame en la Sala Común. Te esperaré allí.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Vendrás, entonces?

- No lo sé. Tal y como tú has dicho, todo depende de lo tarde o temprano, que termine con mi mejor amiga.

- Digas lo que tú digas, yo sigo sintiendo que le das prioridad a ella, antes que a mí.

- Y yo pienso que estás paranoica. Y también creo que estás siendo infantil. Porque desde hace siete años ahora, siempre he estado tanto con Ron, como con Hermione. Y porque tú y yo estemos de novios otra vez, no quiere decir, que de repente tenga que dejar de pasar tiempo con ellos.

- Pues el año pasado, cuando tú me dijiste que yo te gustaba... Bien que me buscabas cada vez que tenías tiempo libre, y lo mismo hacía Ron con Lavender. Hermione era la única, que se quedaba sola y aburrida cuando no estaba con vosotros. Y si la memoria no me falla, en una ocasión me comentó, lo mucho que le molestaba que tanto tú como mi hermano, pasarais "olímpicamente" de ella.

- Yo nunca he pasado de Hermione. Eso es mentira.

- Sí lo has hecho. El año pasado me diste prioridad a mí y a nuestra relación. Con Hermione estabas lo justo, Harry. Puede que no quieras admitirlo, pero es verdad.

- Ah.- Dijo Potter cada vez más molesto pero sin manifestar su rabia todavía.- Y porque el año pasado yo estuviera más tiempo contigo que con ella… ¿Ahora tengo que actuar igual?

- No pero…Estaría bien que lo hicieras. Después de todo, has sido tú el que me ha pedido retomar la relación. Y con ello supongo que es porque antes te importo yo, que Hermione. Al menos en el sentido amoroso, porque sé que en el amistoso, ella se lleva el primer premio.

- ¿Sabes qué?.- Dijo Harry levantándose y saliendo del banco.- En ocasiones, eres igual de envidiosa, estúpida e inmadura, que tu "queridísimo" hermano. Y como yo ahora mismo no tengo ninguna gana de seguir aguantándolo y tampoco tus estupideces, me largo.

- ¡Y serás capaz de marcharte sin más!.- Exclamó Ginny furiosa, saliendo también del banco.

- Sin más no.- Añadió el moreno mirándola con desagrado.- Me voy por muchos motivos que ahora no tengo ganas de decirte. Hasta luego.

- ¡Hasta mañana querrás decir, hoy no pienso estar contigo ni un minuto más. Imbécil!

Por un momento, Harry pensó que ella le pegaría, porque vio cómo una mano de Ginny se acercaba a su mejilla, pero en el último momento, ella la retiró y prefirió irse del Gran Comedor antes que él. Así que salió corriendo y se perdió por el castillo.

Harry estuvo tentado de correr tras ella y decirle "cuatro palabritas", pero optó por no hacerlo.

Conocía lo suficiente a la pelirroja como para saber, que cuando estaba enfadada con él, lo mejor era dejar que se le pasara y tratarla con normalidad cuando estuviera de buen humor. Porque de no hacerlo, se arriesgaba a que ella siguiera soltando "veneno" por la boca y metiéndose más todavía con él. Ya que en ese aspecto concreto, era igual que Ron.

Y Harry ya tenía bastante con uno, como para soportar a otro, en versión femenina.

Así que, tras dejar pasar un tiempo prudencial para no encontrársela por ahí, abandonó el Gran Comedor.

Gracias al mapa del Merodeador, supo que Hermione estaba en los Terrenos del Lago. Pero no estaba sola, sino acompañada de Luna.

Potter dejó salir un sonido de fastidio. Él pretendía estar a solas con su mejor amiga para hablarle de lo ocurrido con Ginny y de otras cosas que le inquietaban.

Y después de pensarlo un poco, decidió reunirse con Hermione a pesar de que tuviera que compartirla con la Ravenclaw.

- _"No importa."_- Pensó.- _"Luna siempre me ha caído bien. Seguro que ella, también puede darme algún consejo o como mínimo, otro punto de vista distinto al que podamos tener Hermione y yo."_

Mientras él caminaba hasta allí, Dean, Seamus y Neville, se reunían en una clase vacía de Trelawney, para charlar sobre el tema "Ron-Hermione". Pues el moreno había sido puesto al corriente del asunto, gracias a sus dos compañeros de casa.

* * *

- Bueno, qué.- Dijo Longbottom sentado en uno de los cojines que adornaba el suelo de piedra.- ¿Le decimos o no a Harry y Hermione, que lo de Ron es una farsa?

- Deberíamos hacerlo.- Opinó Dean.- Pero entonces firmaríamos la "sentencia de muerte" del pelirrojo. Porque estoy seguro que Harry se lo cargará en cuanto sepa toda la verdad.

- Yo preferiría esperar un poco más antes de contárselo.- Añadió Seamus.

- ¿Más cuánto representa?.- Quiso saber Neville.- ¿Qué Ron cumpla su objetivo y se acueste con Hermione?. Porque a mí, eso, no me parece nada bien.

- Ni a ninguno de los dos.- Dijo Dean refiriéndose a él y Seamus.- Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con mi mejor amigo. Si esperamos un poco más, podremos ver cómo avanza la relación de Ron y Hermione. Y entonces tendremos más de un motivo, para decirle tanto a Harry como a ella, lo que ocurre realmente. Y desde luego, debemos hacerlo antes de que Hermione y Ron se acuesten. Porque sería horrible para ella tener sexo con un chico que no la ama de verdad.

- Sí.- Dijo Seamus.- Dean y yo sabemos que Hermione es virgen. Ginny nos lo contó una vez. Y por Ginny sabemos también que a Hermione le ilusiona mucho perder la virginidad estando enamorada.

- ¡Razón de más para decírselo ya!.- Dijo Neville.- ¡Si el tiempo pasa y ella se enamora más de Ron, luego no querrá creernos cuando le digamos algo como… "Hey Hermione. ¡Ron te está tomando el pelo con vuestra relación. En realidad no le gustas y tampoco te quiere. Sólo busca aprovecharse de ti lo más posible!".

- Es verdad.- Dijo Dean mirando a Seamus.- Él tiene razón. Si dejamos pasar mucho tiempo, Hermione puede llegar a enamorarse en serio de Ron, y entonces no tendrá ningún reparo en entregarse a él. Y luego, él seguramente romperá con ella porque ya habrá conseguido lo que pretendía. Y entonces…vendrá lo peor de todo.

- Ron se jactará de lo que ha hecho con Hermione y seguro que se lo cuenta no sólo a nosotros, sino a medio castillo. Porque a la hora de presumir de algo, él no se reprime ante nada ni ante nadie.- Dijo Dean de nuevo.

- Sí.- Apoyó Neville.- Ése es capaz de usar el Sonorus para que se entere todo Hogwarts de que se ha acostado con su mejor amiga.

- Pues si hace eso, Harry no tendrá ningún problema en cumplir su amenaza de matarle.- Opinó Dean.

- Él no será el único que se lo cargue.- Apuntó Longbottom.- Porque yo también lo haré.

Puede que a mí no me guste Hermione como algo más que una amiga, pero sí la valoro lo bastante como para castigar cruelmente, a quien se atreva hacerle una guarrada semejante.

- Dean y yo también opinamos lo mismo.- Dijo Seamus mirando a Neville.- No sólo nos parece mal lo que está haciendo Ron sino que también pensamos, que acostarte con una chica haciéndola creer que la amas cuando no es cierto, está terriblemente mal y por eso precisamente, se merece más de un castigo.

- Sí.- Secundó Neville de nuevo.- Para las mujeres es muy importante la primera vez. Aunque a los chicos no nos preocupe tanto. Como se suele decir… "Siempre estamos dispuestos".

Pero ellas son distintas, son más sensibles en ese tema. Y también más románticas. Y quizás por la educación que les dan, suelen creer firmemente que el sexo ha de practicarse como una muestra de amor antes que como algo que simplemente "te apetece". Pero también es verdad que hay chicas que ven el sexo de otra manera. Más parecido a como lo vemos los chicos, que a lo que les pudieron decir en casa. ¿Me entendéis por dónde voy?

- Perfectamente.- Dijeron a la vez Dean y Seamus.

- Y creo que tienes razón.- Dijo Dean.- No podemos permitir que Ron se salga con la suya. No debe acostarse con Hermione. No puede ni llegar a intentarlo. Lo que no sé es cómo vamos a evitarlo si no le hemos dicho nada a ella, antes.

- Podríamos esperar a que ella se lo contase a Harry y luego él a nosotros.- Intervino Seamus.- Supongo que si tienen confianza para hablar de todo, del sexo también.

Así que…es muy posible que antes de que Hermione decida acostarse con Ron, ella se lo planteará a Harry como algo parecido a… "Oye Harry. Quiero acostarme con Ron. ¿Qué te parece?".

¿Creéis que podría planteárselo así?

- Probablemente sí.- Dijo Dean.- Hermione nunca ha tenido problemas en ser completamente sincera y honesta con su mejor amigo. Y a él le ocurre lo mismo con ella. Por lo tanto, considero muy real, que una conversación como esa, pueda tener lugar entre los dos.

- ¿Qué creéis que le dirá Harry?.- Cuestionó de nuevo Neville.

- Si él sabe de antemano la verdad…- Planteó Seamus.- Le responderá… "Ni se te ocurra, Hermione, Ron te está utilizando. Realmente no te ama".

Pero si por el contrario, sigue sin saber nada, como le pasará a ella… No creo que Potter tenga reparos en apoyar su decisión. Porque después de todo, él también está metido en una relación amorosa y siendo un chico, lo normal es que también sienta deseos de tener sexo con su novia. Así que puede, que le dé luz verde a Hermione para que ella dé ese paso con el pelirrojo.

- Pues entonces tenemos otro motivo de más peso si cabe, para decirle la verdad a Hermione.- Sentenció Neville.- Y desde luego, ella debe saber la verdad antes que Harry. Después de todo, es la primera afectada en el asunto.

- Le doy la razón a Neville.- Dijo Seamus mirando a Dean. Su mejor amigo asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces decidido.- Dijo Longbottom de nuevo.- Dejaremos pasar un poco más de tiempo hasta comprobar en qué punto de "confianza" está la relación de Ron y Hermione. Y cuando sospechemos que les falta nada para llegar al sexo…Informaremos a Hermione de que toda la relación "amorosa", es una farsa.

Cuando ella oiga eso, nos crea o no, se planteará mucho acostarse con él. Porque Hermione nunca ha sido una mujer que haga las cosas sin pensar. Y mucho menos algo como eso.

- Vuelvo a estar de acuerdo con Neville.- Opinó Finnigan otra vez mirando a Dean.

- Y yo también.- Secundó su mejor amigo.

- Y ahora…¿Cambiamos de tema?.- Propuso Longbottom. Los otros dos chicos asintieron.- ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco?. ¡Seamus, haz alguna imitación de Trelawney. Quiero reírme un rato!

El chico irlandés asintió con la cabeza. Y tomando asiento en la mesa con la bola de cristal, empezó su comedia.

Dean y Neville se quedaron delante, esperando pacientemente lo que sabían, les iba a producir más de una carcajada. Y pocos segundos después, vieron cómo Seamus, movía las manos delante de la bola y decía imitando fielmente la voz de la profesora de Adivinación…

- ¡Veo el destino. Decidme lo que queréis saber!

- ¡Dinos cuál es el futuro de la relación Ron-Hermione!.- Dijo Dean imitando la voz de Lavender Brown, con lo que se ganó la primera carcajada de Neville.

- ¡Bola!.- Dijo Seamus mirando al objeto de cristal.- ¡Dime qué ves!.- Seamus hizo como si entrara en trance y de repente, comunicó "la visión".-

El futuro de la relación Ron-Hermione es…que su relación tiene menos futuro, que una lechuza ciega.

- Jójójójójójójó.- Pronunció su mejor amigo soltando una gran carcajada.

- ¿Tendrán sexo?.- Cuestionó Neville imitando a Parvati Patil, la mejor amiga de Lavender y fan acérrima como ella, de las predicciones de Trelawney.

- ¡Bola!.- Dijo Seamus de nuevo.- ¿Habrá sexo, sí o no?.- Entonces cambió la voz e imitando a Snape, respondió…- ¡No!.- Y sus dos amigos, volvieron a reírse.

- ¿Qué pasará con Harry y Ginny?.- Propuso Neville.

- ¡Bola!.- Volvió a decir Seamus moviendo las manos.- ¿Qué pasará con esos dos?.- Cerrando los ojos e imitando fielmente la voz de la pelirroja, respondió…- ¡Nos acostaremos, porque yo estoy más caliente, que los calderos de Snape!

De nuevo, los chicos se rieron. Y fue el turno de Dean de plantear la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Se quedará embarazada Ginny?

- ¡Bola!. ¿Habrá embarazo, sí, o no?.- Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, Seamus imitó la voz de Harry y respondió…- ¡No quiero ser padre tan joven!

Neville y Dean, volvieron a reírse. Y cuando más divertidos estaban, escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron entrar en la estancia, tanto a Luna, como a Hermione.

- ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí?.- Quiso saber la castaña.

- Estamos pasándolo bomba.- Dijo Dean.- Seamus está imitando a Trelawney, preguntándole cosas a la bola de cristal, y luego nos responde con la voz de los profes o incluso de la de tu mejor amigo.

- ¿Harry?.- Cuestionó Luna. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza. La rubia miró animada a Hermione.- ¡Yo quiero verlo!.- Dijo ilusionada.- ¿Nos quedamos con ellos un rato?. ¡Venga sí!

- Bueno.- Dijo la castaña tomando asiento junto a sus dos compañeros de casa.- Pero dentro de una hora me iré, he quedado con Ron antes de la cena.

Neville y Dean se miraron un instante, luego volvieron a adoptar una mirada "normal".

- ¡Venga Seamus!.- Dijo Luna.- ¡Adivínanos el futuro!

- Mejor que lo haga Hermione.- Propuso el chico.- Ella siempre se ha reído de Sybill y sus predicciones. Seguro que si la imita, hasta yo me reiré de lo lindo.

- ¡Sí, sí!.- Dijeron Neville y Dean.- ¡Que la imite Hermione!

Ante la insistencia, la castaña aceptó. Y tomando asiento delante de la bola de cristal, situó las manos frente al objeto, cerró los ojos y dijo…

- ¡Futuro, yo veo el futuro. Dime qué quieres saber y mis poderosas visiones te revelaré!

- Jújújújújú.- Rió Luna.- ¿Encontraré los calcetines que los demás me escondieron?

Hermione hizo como si se concentrara, y después de unos segundos respondió…

- Tus calcetines están más perdidos, que la memoria de Ron cuando tiene exámenes.

- Juájuájuájuájuá.- Rieron tanto Dean, como Seamus, Neville y Luna.

- ¡Bola!.- Dijo Seamus.- ¡Dinos quién ganará el próximo partido de Quidditch!

- ¡Concentraciónn!.- Exclamó Hermione tirándose del pelo hacia arriba, los demás volvieron a reírse.- ¡Futuro, yo veo el futuro. Y me temo, queridos míos…Que el próximo partido lo tenéis perdido!

- ¡Eso es imposible!.- Dijeron Seamus y Dean.- ¡Gryffindor siempre gana, tenemos a Harry!

- ¡Bola!.- Volvió a decir Hermione.- ¿Ganará Potter el partido?.- Entonces movió las manos frente al objeto y respondió…- ¡No puede. Porque después de una noche con Ginny, se ha quedado sin energías!

- ¡Eso puede ocurrir!.- Exclamó Seamus divertido.- ¡Ginny agota a cualquiera!

Hermione tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, los demás la dejaron salir.

De repente, la castaña quiso cambiar la dinámica, y en vez de seguir con la bola, optó por hacer como que su cuerpo se sacudía y pronunció…

- ¡Qué está pasando, qué está ocurriendo. Los fantasmas invaden mi cuerpo. Lo siento, lo noto. Estoy más agitada, que una gamba chamuscada!

- ¡Juájuájuájuájuá!.- Volvieron a reírse los demás.

- ¡Pitonisa, Gran Adivina!.- Dijo Luna divertida.- ¡Dinos qué espíritus están contigo!

Hermione carraspeó un poco y dijo imitando fielmente al profesor de Pociones…

- ¡Snape, Snape, soy Severus Snape. Odio a Potter, odio a Potter. Y su manía de replicarme, me eriza los pelos del cogote!

- ¡Juááájuájuájuájuájuájuá!.- Pronunció Seamus llorando de risa y rojo como una sandía.- ¡Es mejor que yo, pero de aquí a Lima!

- ¡Pitonisa, Gran Adivina!.- Dijo Luna otra vez.- ¡Dinos qué otros espíritus te dominan!

- McGonagall…- Pronunció la castaña imitando su voz perfectamente.- ¡Soy la Gran Minerva McGonagall. Y desde que Dumbledore murió, la única directora del colegio, soy yo!. ¡Cuidadito conmigo, estudiantes!. ¡Soy vieja, pero sé y conozco lo bastante…Como para daros para el pelo a más de uno…Si os portáis mal y actuáis como el culo!

- ¡Ay!.- Gritó Neville agarrándose la barriga.- ¡Ay por Merlín. Pero qué lote de reír!

- ¡Ahhh!.- Gritó Hermione como si otro espíritu la poseyera.- ¡Socorro, Auxilio. No tengo un fantasma, dos, ni tres, tengo un ejército dentro de mí esta vez!

- ¿Quiénes son los que se te han metido?.- Cuestionó Dean completamente divertido.

- ¡Gente non-grata!.- Dijo la castaña cambiando la voz de nuevo.- ¡Como yo, Bellatrix!.- Pronunció idéntico a ella.- ¡Y eso me mata!.- Añadió con su voz real.

Sus amigos volvieron a reírse de lo lindo. Hermione continuó la comedia.

- ¡Ah, qué está pasando!.- Dijo tocándose los brazos y otras zonas delanteras de su cuerpo.- ¡Qué estoy sintiendo. Otros espíritus invaden mi cuerpo!

- ¿Cómo quién?.- Preguntó Seamus.

- ¡Se me ha metido el espíritu de Draco. Así que no me toques los cojones, o te mato!

- ¡Jójójójójójójójó!

- ¡Ah, no!.- Dijo de nuevo Hermione fingiendo dolor.- ¡Oh, síí!.- Pronunció imitando placer.- ¡No!. ¡Sí!. ¡Socorro, tengo un demonio ahí!.- Entonces señaló debajo de la tela que cubría la mesa donde estaba la bola de cristal y que además, ocultaba sus piernas.-

¡No, no, estate quieto!.- Dijo como si el ser quisiera tocarla en sitios "íntimos".- ¡Malo, malo, eso no se toca!.- Ella se movía como intentando escapar de él, y de repente, puso cara de gusto supremo y con la voz muy sexy pronunció…- ¡AAwww. Qué pasada. Sííííí!.- Su cara fingió susto cuando dijo.- ¿No me habrás dejado embarazada, verdad?. ¡Yo no quiero ser madre de un ser de la oscuridad!

En ese punto, Luna, Seamus, Neville y Dean, rodaban por el suelo llorando de risa.

- ¡Ahora usa la Tabla Ouija!.- Propuso la rubia de Ravenclaw.- ¡Dinos por medio de ella, si me saldrá novio en primavera!

Hermione hizo como que se concentraba, situó un vaso en el centro de la tabla, puso un dedo en el vaso, cerró los ojos y dijo imitando a Trelawney de nuevo…

- ¡Ouija, dime si a Luna le saldrá pareja!

Ella movió el vaso por distintas letras del tablero, pero tan rápido, que los demás no pudieron leerlo.

Hermione mientras tanto, hacía sonidos distintos con la garganta. Y poco después, hizo "la predicción".

- La Ouija, querida amiga. Me ha dicho claramente, que en este castillo, tan lleno de gente…¡No está tu hombre ideal!

Entonces miró la Tabla y añadió…

- ¡Ouija, mala. Esas cosas no se dicen, uno se las calla!. ¡Ouija, eres cruel y bruta. O más concretamente…Una hija de puta!

- JUÁJUÁJUÁJUÁJUÁJUÁJUÁJUÁAAAA.- Exclamaron retorciéndose de risa, tanto sus compañeros, como Luna.

- ¡Para que luego digan que Ron es el gracioso del trío!.- Pronunció la Ravenclaw retirándose un montón de lágrimas que caían por sus ojos celestes.

Dean, Neville y Seamus, no replicaron nada, sólo continuaron riéndose.

Hermione les miró feliz de ver lo mucho que se estaban divirtiendo gracias a ella. Y cuando más alegres se encontraban, la puerta de la clase volvió a abrirse y dio paso a Harry Potter. Quien se quedó muerto de asombro al ver a Dean, Seamus, Luna y Neville partiéndose de risa en el suelo, y a Hermione sentada, en una silla, frente a la mesa que albergaba la bola de cristal de Trelawney, y una tabla Ouija.

- ¿Qué me he perdido?.- Preguntó el moreno mirando a su mejor amiga.

- Sólo una clase de Adivinación fuera de lo común.- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Te estaba buscando, Hermione.- Dijo su mejor amigo acercándose a ella.- El mapa me mostró que estabas con Luna en los Terrenos del Lago pero cuando llegué allí, ya no estabais.

Volví a consultarlo y os vi aquí. Por eso he venido. Necesito hablar contigo a solas. ¿Puede ser?

- Por supuesto.- Dijo ella poniéndose en pie.- Pero no puedo tardar mucho. Dentro de media hora he quedado con Ron.

- Entonces dejaremos la charla para más tarde. ¿Tienes guardia esta noche?

- Sí, justo después de la cena. Terminaré a medianoche.

- Te esperaré.

- Pero Harry, será muy tarde. ¿No preferirías dormir, o quizás estar con Ginny?

- Con mi novia ya he estado lo suficiente hoy. Contigo no tanto. Y me interesa mucho contarte algunas cosas que me preocupan.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo su mejor amiga aún sonriendo.- Reúnete conmigo en mi habitación y allí charlaremos todo lo que te apetezca.

- ¡Guay!.- Añadió él animado.- Ahora debo irme. Tengo entrenamiento dentro de diez minutos. Hasta esta noche, Hermione.

- Hasta esta noche, Harry.

Cuando él se marchó, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Luna, se dijeron algo entre ellos y luego la rubia preguntó a Hermione…

- ¿Te vienes a explorar un poco, antes de que te reúnas con Ron?

- ¡Sí!

- Cuando termines con él, ven a verme.- Dijo la Ravenclaw.- Yo también tengo algunas cosas que contarte, en privado.

- De acuerdo, Luna.

Sin más, la castaña se reunió con sus amigos, y junto a ellos, se fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

* * *

Tal y como habían acordado, Harry y Hermione se vieron a medianoche. Ella se lo encontró esperándola en la puerta de su habitación de prefecta.

Una vez dentro de la estancia, la castaña y su mejor amigo se sentaron en la cama. Harry fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

- Bien. ¿Y a ti?

- Regular.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que he discutido con Ginny. En el almuerzo me enfadé con ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno…Es muy largo de explicar. Pero puede resumirse en que ella piensa que estoy dando prioridad a mi amistad contigo, antes que a la relación amorosa.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Pues no entiendo por qué opina así cuando no es verdad…

- Eso mismo le dije yo, pero ella siguió emperrada en lo de que antes estabas tú…Y a mí me molestó mucho que fuese tan cabezona en algo que no es cierto. Y…en fin, supongo que lo único que intento decir, es que…

Quizás el año pasado, ella y yo pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos y con ello, te dejé bastante de lado. Porque es verdad que compartía la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre con Ginny. Pero después de haber estado este verano en la Madriguera, y de haber convivido con ella, Ron y el resto de los Weasley las 24 horas…

Confieso que estoy algo "empachado" de tanto pelirrojo. Por eso prefiero estar contigo, Neville, Dean y Seamus, más tiempo del que os dediqué el año pasado en sexto. ¿Me entiendes?

- Perfectamente, Harry. Y la verdad es que te lo agradezco. Porque el curso anterior, llegué a sentirme bastante ignorada por ti y Ron.

- Lo sé, Ginny me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Qué?. ¡Pero bueno!. ¿Es incapaz de callarse un secreto?. ¡Eso fue algo que le dije en privado. Esta mujer no tiene sentido de la discreción!

- Es una Weasley, Hermione. Ellos nunca han sido el vivo ejemplo del "soy una tumba".

- Igualmente me molesta, Harry.

- Te entiendo. ¿Y a ti, qué tal te ha ido con Ron?

- ¡Ah, muy bien!. Cuando estamos a solas, no se cansa de besarme. A veces me siento agobiada pero la mayor parte del tiempo, siento como si yo fuese de verdad irresistible para él.

- ¿Irresistible?

- Es algo que me dijo esta mañana, cuando me besó en el Gran Comedor y luego Snape nos castigó a limpiar su clase antes del almuerzo…

- Sé por qué vino el castigo, lo que no sabía era que Ron te había dicho algo como que te encuentra irresistible. La verdad es que me llama la atención. No le veo de esa clase de chicos que suelte ese estilo de cosas…

- Yo lo considero normal. Me refiero a encontrar irresistible a la persona que te gusta. Y también veo lógico que se lo digas a tu pareja.

- Pues yo sigo pensando que todo el asunto de vuestra relación, me sabe a "gato encerrado".

- Me lo dejaste muy claro esta mañana. Pero yo no quiero ni pensar en algo así. Eso sería demasiado cruel incluso para alguien como Ron. Que puede ser bastante cruel en los comentarios cuando está enfadado.

Aunque una cosa es "echar pestes por la boca" a causa de un enojo, y otra muy distinta hacer algo cruel "por puro divertimento". Y no pienso ni por asomo, que él pueda ser capaz de algo semejante.

- Pues yo le veo capaz de todo, Hermione. Es un Weasley. ¿Recuerdas?

- Incluso ellos tienen un punto de "esto no se hace", Harry.

- Ahí tienes razón.

- También he pasado tiempo con Luna.- Volvió a decir Hermione.- ¡Y me he divertido mucho con ella!

- Desde ayer os veo juntas, eso antes no sucedía. ¿Qué te ha hecho acercarte a "la lunática del castillo"?

- La ayudé a encontrar sus pertenencias y después de darme las gracias, me pidió ser amigas. Yo dije sí y por eso ahora nos vemos siempre que nos apetece.

Por cierto, le comenté que tú no tendrías problemas en aceptarla en el trío. Lo que no sé es lo que pensará Ron, porque de momento no le he dicho nada sobre Luna. ¿Tú crees que le molestará que ella se venga con nosotros?

- Ni idea. Ron es por dónde le da. Según del humor en que se encuentre, los cambios le sientan mejor o peor. Aunque supongo que la aceptará. Yo pienso hacerlo. A mí siempre me ha caído bien.

- Eso mismo le dije a Luna.

- Y es verdad que no me importa que se una al trío. Además, a ti te vendrá bien tener otra chica con la que charlar. Después de todo, tal y como tú has dicho más de una vez…"Hay ciertas cosas que sólo entienden las chicas por el hecho de ser chicas".

- Cierto. Como también lo es que ese mismo razonamiento vale para los chicos. Y la mejor prueba la tengo en ti y Ron. Hay muchos temas que no compartís conmigo, pero eso no me molesta.

- Oye, Hermione…

- Qué, Harry.

- Sé que esta mañana, cuando estábamos en la clase vacía, te dije que con Ginny me iba muy bien, pero después de la discusión que tuve con ella en el Gran Comedor…Estoy empezando a pensar que quizás me he equivocado. Porque si estuviéramos tan bien, no nos habríamos enfadado el primer día de retomar la relación. ¿Verdad?

- No.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Una pareja puede gustarse mucho o quererse bastante y no por ello implicar, que no puedan tener discusiones incluso el primer día de estar juntos.

Mis padres se conocen desde que eran adolescentes. Yo sé que se quieren con locura, pero a veces, parece que no se soportan de las cosas que se dicen cuando se enfadan. Y sin embargo, luego, se miran o sonríen de tal manera y de repente el enfado se esfuma. Y eso para mí, es una prueba clarísima de lo mucho que se quieren, Harry.

Yo creo que tú quieres mucho a Ginny. Porque de no ser así, no te habrías planteado volver a decirle que te gusta y que quieres retomar la relación que tú rompiste antes de la batalla final, para protegerla de Voldemort.

Y si encima has pasado el verano en la Madriguera, no creo que haya sido sólo porque sea tu costumbre, sino porque realmente, te morías por verla.

Así que, qué más da que os hayáis peleado el primer día de relación amorosa en el colegio.

La cuestión está en que tú has elegido a Ginny como tu pareja porque es ella y no otra chica, la que te despierta interés.

- Pero ella duda de eso. Dice que antes prefiero estar contigo. Y que el año pasado eso no ocurría. Sino que prefería verla antes que a ti y que por eso, tú te sentiste abandonada por mí y Ron porque también él estaba con Lavender. ¿Recuerdas?

- Perfectamente. Como también recuerdo el ataque de canarios que le lancé por culpa de lo celosa que me sentía de que él se hubiese fijado en ella y no en mí.

- ¿Ah sí?. Yo pensé que le habías atacado porque te sentías abandonada tal y como dijo Ginny…

- Sí bueno, sé que eso fue lo que aparentó. A mí no me apetecía que él supiera que me gustaba. Después de todo, yo nunca pensé que también pudiera gustarle.

Por lo tanto, lo cómodo y fácil era lanzarle los canarios bajo la excusa de "desde que tienes novia no me haces ni caso, eres un mal amigo" antes que decirle "Como yo no te gusto…¡Toma pajaritos!".

Harry lanzó una carcajada al oír lo último. Hermione terminó su razonamiento.

- Si realmente le hubiese atacado por dejarme de lado, tendría que haber hecho lo mismo contigo. ¿No?. Porque tú, también pasabas más tiempo con tu novia, que con tu mejor amiga.

- Sí, visto así, tienes toda la razón del mundo. Entonces…¿A ti te gusta Ron, desde hace un año?

- Exactamente. Por eso estoy súper contenta de que por fin, se haya fijado en mí. Espero que lo nuestro dure más que "una mera aventura amorosa".

- Te refieres a que…¿Te gustaría casarte con él y todo eso?

- Si sintiese estar enamorada…desde luego que sí.

- ¿Y lo estás?

- ¡No!.- Respondió ahora riéndose.- Sólo llevo un día con él como pareja, Harry. Yo no puedo enamorarme de un hombre tan rápidamente.

Aunque desde luego, admito que él me atrae muchísimo. ¡Y me encanta que me bese y todo eso!.

Supongo que a ti también te gustará mucho, besarte con Ginny o cualquier otra cosa que podáis hacer en la intimidad.

Que dicho sea de paso, debe de ser más grande y amplia, que la que tenemos Ron y yo. Porque al fin y al cabo, tú y su hermana lleváis juntos un año. Podríais hasta tener sexo…

- Aún no hemos dado ese paso.- Dijo con sinceridad.- Ten en cuenta que el curso pasado, empezamos a "conocernos como novios", así que no quise correr en la relación.

Luego, terminó Hogwarts y yo la dejé para protegerla de Voldemort. En Julio nos enfrentamos a él en la batalla final y le vencimos junto con sus Mortífagos.

En Agosto estuve en la Madriguera, y ahora en Septiembre, volvemos a salir como pareja.

Por consiguiente, no hemos tenido la ocasión de intimar más allá de los besos, abrazos, y algunas caricias. Porque estaba claro que en la Madriguera no podíamos tener intimidad. Después de todo, su familia sabía que ella y yo habíamos roto, y lógicamente, una pareja rota no se besa y tampoco hace el amor.

- No, claro…

- Pues por eso mismo, comprenderás que no hemos hecho "nada diferente" a lo que hacen las parejas "puras e inocentes".

- Bueno, pero ahora sí podéis "ir más allá" si queréis. Aquí no hay nadie que os corte el punto o pueda sorprenderos para evitaros el sexo, Harry.

Y ya que Ron está conmigo, no creo que se dedique a vigilaros para que no hagáis "cosas de mayores".

Lo normal para él será estar más pendiente de mí, que de lo que puedan hacer su hermana y su novio. ¿Verdad?

- Sí Hermione, eso sería lo normal. Y tú…¿Quieres acostarte con Ron?

- ¡Aún no!.- Dijo ella riéndose otra vez.- ¡Puede que dentro de un tiempo sí me apetezca, Harry, pero hoy por hoy no. Vuelvo a decirte que sólo llevamos un día de relación. No puedes pretender que lo hagamos todo en sólo 24 horas!

- No, desde luego…

- Antes de tener ese tipo de intimidad con Ron, primero tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos.

Eso implica conocernos de una manera distinta a la amistosa, y por supuesto, intimar diferente a como lo hacen dos buenos amigos. Y todo ello no se consigue en un día, Harry. Puede tardar semanas, meses, o incluso años. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí Hermione.

- Por otra parte, "la primera vez" es muy importante para cualquier chica virgen. Igual que lo es "el primer beso".

Ese tipo de experiencia, es algo que "se te graba en el recuerdo para siempre". Así que yo al menos, no voy a precipitarme en algo semejante.

- ¿Y por qué es tan importante para las mujeres cuando para los chicos, es algo normalísimo?.

Me refiero a eso que dice la gente de que cuando te gusta mucho alguien, o cuando te sientes muy a gusto con tu pareja, el hecho de tener sexo no sólo es algo normal, sino incluso natural o algo que "te pide el cuerpo". Al menos eso dicen Dean y Seamus.

Y dicen también que los chicos "siempre estamos listos" para dar ese paso. Según su opinión, sois las chicas las que os empeñáis en esperar no sólo al momento adecuado, sino a la persona también adecuada.

- Es que es verdad, Harry. Nosotras, por regla general, puesto que siempre hay excepciones…

Solemos considerar el sexo como una muestra más del amor entre la pareja. Pero una muestra clara de lo mucho que la amas.

Por eso no nos planteamos acostarnos con un chico sólo porque él nos atraiga físicamente. Aunque repito, siempre hay excepciones.

Habrá mujeres que les guste el sexo como a quien le gusta la cerveza de mantequilla. Y por eso quizás hay algunas que lo practican "porque sí" o cada vez que les apetece.

Pero supongo que eso lo harán una vez que han perdido la virginidad. Porque cuando aún eres virgen, tú quieres compartir la experiencia con la persona que amas. Y eso no incluye un chico al que no conoces de nada o con el que sólo llevas un día de relación por mucho que sí le conozcas desde hace siete años.

- Ah.- Dijo Potter con "la bombilla encendida".- Ahora entiendo bien por dónde vas. Y por eso mismo también entiendo por qué quieres esperar, antes de dar ese paso con Ron.

Pero…¿Qué ocurriría si por ejemplo, tú sintieras estar enamorada de él y él no de ti?. ¿Crees que…se acostaría contigo de todos modos?

- Por supuesto que sí.- Dijo ella convencida.- Es como tú dijiste antes, Harry. Los chicos "siempre estáis dispuestos" a tener sexo. Es algo que os encanta. Y por eso mismo, no tenéis ningún problema en practicarlo con, o sin, amor de por medio.

La cuestión para los hombres no es compartir el sexo sólo porque estéis enamorados. Sino que os gusta practicarlo y punto.

Para vosotros, lo sentimental no tiene por qué estar ligado a lo carnal. Sin embargo para nosotras, lo carnal debe ligarse a lo sentimental, al menos…la primera vez.

Porque como dije antes, la primera experiencia sexual y el primer beso, es algo que recordarás toda tu vida. Y antes prefieres practicarlo con alguien a quien amas, que con un chico que simplemente te atrae. ¿He sido lo suficiente clara?

- Sí Hermione. Y si por ejemplo Ron… Quiere hacer el amor contigo y tú por lo que sea, no quieres dar ese paso sin saber antes sus sentimientos.

Imagínate que él oye esa postura tuya, y entonces te suelta algo como "pero es que yo quiero hacer el amor porque también te amo". ¿Tú cómo reaccionarías?

- Si estuviese segura de que es sincero en eso de amarme, está claro que le diría "Vamos a hacerlo ya".

Ahora bien, si por mucho que él jurase amarme, yo no estuviera convencida de que eso es verdad… Ron podría decir y decir, que yo me mantendría en mi postura de "No quiero aún". ¿Comprendes?

Él asintió.

- ¿Y si por lo que sea, tú le crees, y después de que hayáis hecho el amor, él por ejemplo, te dice que quiere romper contigo porque te ha perdido el interés o algo así?. ¿Tú seguirías sintiendo que le amas?

- Sí.- Potter la miró con asombro. Hermione agrandó su respuesta antes de que él hablase.- Porque no podría dejar de amarle de repente. Ni tampoco porque él me rompa el corazón.

Igual que lleva un tiempo enamorarte de alguien, Harry, también lo necesitas para desenamorarte.

Si Ron me deja justo después de que él y yo hagamos el amor… A mí me romperá el corazón. Y también me hará sentir que realmente no me quería. Y eso me dolerá el triple porque yo sí le querré.

Por lo tanto, aún sufriendo yo mucho por la ruptura, seguiré sintiendo amor por Ron hasta que llegue el día en que yo misma note que lo que sentía, se ha ido.

- Comprendo. ¿Y no le romperías el cuerpo entero por hacerte algo así?

- ¿Sólo el cuerpo?.- Cuestionó Hermione con una sonrisa divertida y seria a la vez.- Por algo así yo no rompería un cuerpo, Harry, más bien lo reduciría a cenizas sin necesidad de usar el "Reducto".

Harry se rió un poco.

- ¿Y luego qué, Hermione, echarías las cenizas al viento?

- No.- Dijo ella sonriendo más.- Las tiraría en un pozo pestilente, para que se fundiera con la suciedad. Porque yo vería a Ron como una mierda más que una persona, así que lo propio para sus restos mortales, sería unirse a esa misma porquería que él representa.

- Jójójójójójójó... Desde luego, no es bueno hacerte enfadar. Y mucho menos lo es, dañarte. Supongo que Ron lo sabe, y supongo también que, si realmente le gustas, jamás se le ocurriría hacerte algo así.

- Claro que no. Porque antes que su novia, soy su mejor amiga. Y con ello se supone que ha de quererme y respetarme lo bastante como para no engañarme haciéndome creer algo que no es cierto.

- Eso mismo pienso yo.

- ¿Algo más, Harry?

- Sí. Pero no tiene que ver con Ron y vuestra relación.

- Dispara.

- ¿Por qué me besaste esta mañana?

- Ah, eso…

- Sí. Me interesa mucho saberlo.

- Fue…Una muestra de cariño. Aunque distinta a las que suelo darte.

- Y tan distinta. Es la primera vez que lo haces, Hermione.

- Supongo que…Me dejé llevar por todas esas sensaciones tan preciosas que me hiciste sentir cuando me dijiste que como me querías a mí, no querías a Ron, Hagrid o Ginny.

- Porque es la verdad.- Dijo Potter con una sonrisa bonita en la cara.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer?.- Cuestionó ella divertida.- ¿Volver a regalarme el oído para que vuelva a besarte?

- ¡No!.- Dijo Harry con una expresión que indicaba lo contrario. Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

- Por mucho que te quiera no voy a besarte otra vez.

Él fingió llorar, ella se rió más todavía.

- Jo…- Dijo su mejor amigo aún fingiendo tristeza.- Con lo mucho que me gustó ese beso…¿De verdad no vas a darme otro?.

Harry movió las pestañas como lo haría una chica coqueta, Hermione lanzó una carcajada enorme.

- ¡Ay!.- Pronunció retirándose una lágrima repentina producida por la risa.- ¡Cuando te pones así, no puedo besarte, sólo reírme a lo bestia!

- Mala.- Dijo el moreno sacándole la lengua un poco.- No está bien besar a un chico y luego decirle que no volverás a hacerlo. Eso es cruel, Hermione.

Él fingió llorar otra vez, ella se cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, riéndose más todavía.

- Juájuá.- Exclamó mientras su cuerpo se sacudía lleno de diversión.- De verdad…- Dijo liberando más risas.- ¡Te adoro Harry!

Al oír eso, los ojos verdes de él brillaron de forma especial durante unos segundos, pero Hermione no lo vio. Porque sus ojos marrón no estaban enfocados en los de Harry, sino en la cama por la que aún se retorcía debido al ataque de risa que la inundaba.

Mientras reía, él la miró sonriente. Cuando por fin se calmó, ella dejó salir un bostezo.

- ¿Tienes sueño?.- Preguntó su mejor amigo aún animado, de haberla divertido.

- La verdad es que sí.- Admitió ella sin perder la sonrisa.

- Entonces te dejaré acostarte. Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Buenas noches.

- Y gracias…- Dijo él a punto de levantarse.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar ahí cada vez que te lo pido, y sobre todo…agradezco que te diviertan mis tonterías. Y eso que no las hago a menudo…

- No.- Dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo.- Pero es igual que lo de esta mañana, Harry. Tú no me dices a menudo que me quieres, como tampoco me haces reír a menudo. Pero cuando lo consigues…Te veo más especial de lo que te he considerado siempre.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Cuestionó con una sonrisa notable en su rostro casi adulto. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo quizás sea "Tu Hermione".- Dijo la castaña recordando ese "Mi Hermione" que él le dijo cuando la abrazó en la clase vacía.

- Lo eres.- Confirmó Potter aún sonriendo.

- Pero tú para mí, no eres sólo "Mi Harry".- Dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.- Sino el chico más especial y único, que tengo en mi vida.

Él la miró sorprendido. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al no ocurrírsele qué. Hermione sonrió igualmente.

- Hasta mañana, Harry.- Dijo desde su posición aún tumbada.

- Hasta mañana, Hermione.

Sin más, él se levantó de la cama y cuando ella hizo lo mismo para cambiarse en cuanto él saliera de la estancia, sintió cómo la agarraba de la cintura y volvía a tirarla sobre la cama. Aunque con una diferencia, ahora Harry estaba encima de ella.

Él no se conformó con haberla tirado sino que además, empezó a hacerle cosquillas, y de nuevo, Hermione se rió con ganas durante un buen rato.

Ella no contraatacó. Se limitó a disfrutar "el ataque corporal" que le estaba regalando su mejor amigo. Uno que estaba disfrutando también de lo lindo, no sólo el divertirla más todavía, sino escuchar su risa contagiosa, y por último, contemplar lo bonita que le pareció, por mucho que su cara estuviera roja debido a la risa.

Cuando consideró que había tenido suficiente, la soltó.

Hermione le miraba divertida, respirando agitadamente debido a lo mucho que se había reído.

Harry la miraba también, pero su sonrisa no tenía nada que ver con una risa bestial, sino con el hecho de haber compartido otro momento "único" con su mejor amiga.

Una que pese a no haberle devuelto "el ataque", lo miraba no sólo con diversión sino también con cariño. Y eso último fue algo que él notó sin necesitar que ella se lo dijera.

Harry había sido sincero aquella mañana en la clase vacía, cuando le dijo que él también había aprendido a leer sus emociones por medio de lo que expresaban los ojos marrones de ella.

Y ahora, esos ojos marrón, le estaban diciendo que era verdad que ella lo adoraba. Y al ser consciente de lo bonito que era eso, los ojos verdes heredados de su madre muerta, volvieron a brillar. Y Hermione, lo notó esa vez.

- Te brillan los ojos, Harry.- Dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Él se hizo el despistado. Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Por qué será?.- Cuestionó haciéndose la inocente.

- No sé.- Respondió riéndose también.- Pero puede que tenga relación con lo mucho que he disfrutado "matándote" a cosquillas.

- Mentiroso.- Dijo Hermione fingiendo seriedad. Harry volvió a reírse.

- Entonces "gran sabia"…- Dijo él aún divertido.- Dime a qué se debe que mis ojos reluzcan.

- Creo que tiene relación con el hecho, de que los míos han chivado a los tuyos, que no es que te adore porque te quiera mucho, sino porque has conseguido hacerme reír como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, y por eso, Harry, me resultas más adorable todavía.

- Sí.- Confirmó él sin dejar de sonreír.- Eso mismo me han dicho tus ojos.

- Pero no te han contado una cosa que también es verdad.

- ¿Una cosa como qué, Hermione?

- Que por mucho que disfrute estar contigo, ahora mismo me apetece más acostarme, que seguir riéndome.

- Oh.- Dijo como si se sintiese decepcionado, con lo que Hermione, volvió a reírse.- ¿Y si a mí me apetece más, hacerte reír que dejarte dormir…Qué?

- Te echaré de la habitación aunque sea usando la magia.- Ella rió otra vez, Harry la miró encantado.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo acercándose más de lo que ya estaba en un principio.- No te robaré el sueño.- Pronunció a uno de sus oídos.- Pero tienes que prometerme que de ahora en adelante, tendremos más "ratitos" como éstos.

- Sí…- Añadió Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza.- Entiendo por qué me dices eso. Nos hemos pasado más tiempo enfrentándonos a peligros y buscando el medio de sobrevivir, que disfrutando de buenos momentos como el de antes. ¿Verdad?

- Así es. Y ahora que no existen los Mortífagos y Voldemort. Me interesa mucho, compartir contigo, vivencias de este tipo, Hermione.

- ¿Y con Ron no?

- Cuando hagamos las paces, puede, mientras tanto…sólo te tengo a ti como única y mejor amiga.

- Entiendo.

- Reconozco que…siempre he pasado más tiempo con él que contigo. Pero ni con todas sus bromas y lo mucho que he podido reírme o divertirme gracias a ellas, he disfrutado tanto, como con el simple hecho de verte reír como una posesa gracias a mis cosquillas.

Lo que intento decir es que tú te lo has pasado genial gracias a mí y por eso simplemente, me he sentido especial no para ti, sino contigo.

- Te comprendo, Harry.

- Se supone que es Ron el que siempre hace reír o llorar de risa a la gente, pero tú te has reído de lo lindo sólo conmigo. Y por mucho que yo no tenga su ingenio, o su gracia natural…

He conseguido divertirte tanto, como si lo hiciera él. Y eso no es algo a lo que yo, esté acostumbrado.

- Lo sé.

- Por eso digo también, que me siento especial contigo, Hermione.

- Tú siempre has sido especial, Harry. Para mí, y el resto del mundo.

Quizás tú seas alguien a quien yo quiero muchísimo porque llevas siete años de mi vida, a mi lado.

Para el mundo mágico o incluso la gente del castillo, tú eres especial por ser "el niño que vivió" y también "el que destruyó al innombrable".

Pero tus "logros mágicos" no son lo que te hace especial. Ni tampoco te hace especial tu nombre y apellido.

Tú eres especial simplemente porque eres tú. Así, tal y como eres. Y yo, desde luego, lo valoro muchísimo.

- Gra…Gracias, Hermione.

- De nada. ¿Puedo dormirme ya o quieres seguir hablando?

- No.- Dijo él con una sonrisa.- Esta vez te dejaré descansar de verdad.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches.- Pronunció dándole un beso en la frente.- Hermione.- Añadió con cariño.- Y antes de irme…- Dijo acercándose de nuevo a su oído.- Quiero que sepas…- Comenzó en un susurro perfectamente audible.- Que tú para mí, también eres muy especial tal y como eres.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Dijo ella bajito.

- Sí.- Afirmó él aún susurrando.- Y no quiero que cambies nunca.- Confesó con sinceridad.- Porque de esta manera te he conocido, y así también es cómo he llegado a quererte tanto. Mi Hermione.

Ella le miró con más cariño que antes, y él le dio otro beso, pero no en la frente, sino en los labios.

- Ahora estamos empatados.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro varonil. Hermione no fue capaz de añadir nada. Él tampoco quiso. Y sin más, se levantó de la cama y abandonó la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Quien se quedó un buen rato despierta, dándole vueltas no sólo a ese "Ahora estamos empatados" sino a todo lo sucedido en la clase vacía donde se metieron por la mañana, así como todo lo que él horas más tarde, le había contado sobre su discusión con Ginny, y por supuesto el interés que le había mostrado Harry cuando hablaron de ella, Ron y la posibilidad de tener sexo en su relación.

Por último, ella se quedó con ese "Y no quiero que cambies nunca. Porque de esta manera te he conocido, y así también es cómo he llegado a quererte tanto. Mi Hermione."

- Yo seré tu Hermione.- Dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo notablemente.- Pero tú serás mi Harry por siempre jamás.

Sin oír lo que él habría replicado a eso, ya que no estaba en la habitación, Hermione Granger se colocó de forma cómoda y cayó en un sueño profundo. Donde, en lugar de verse así misma con Ron en situaciones románticas o bonitas, se vio siendo el ángel protector de Harry.

El cuál, en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, acababa de ponerse el pijama y se metía en la cama.

Y aunque no era lo normal en su vida diaria, durmió no sólo tranquilo, sino a gusto. Porque lo último que vino a su mente, fue la sonrisa que él había visto en la cara hermosa de su mejor amiga cuando ella le dijo… "Tú eres especial simplemente porque eres tú. Así, tal y como eres. Y yo, desde luego, lo valoro muchísimo."

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Sí, sí, yo también estoy suspirando de gusto. Y ahora mismo no quiero decir nada, en lo referente a Harry y Hermione en esta última escena.

Como dicen por ahí… "A veces el silencio, es más sabio que las palabras".

Así que yo, como ya he dicho, muda en lo que se refiere a Harry, Hermione, y su "Momento cosquillas terminado en dulce de leche".

Seguro que Romycrazy me entiende perfectamente. Bueno, ella, y otra gente como EdPotter, Sonia Granger Potter, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Sandrita Granger, Tyflos, ELECKTRA, Nicu, Harryherms, D., HarryPerú, y otra gente que me sigue y conoce lo bastante como para comprender no sólo mis silencios sino cómo y por qué pongo según qué cosas en qué momentos, entre Harry y Hermione.

Ahí queda eso. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	4. Una semana después

**Nota de la autora:** Domingo, 12 de octubre de 2008.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Antes de meteros con el cap, unas últimas cosas respecto a los reviews: Sí tengo derecho a hacer lo que me plazca con los reviews y su administración. En el Register se dice bien clarito que los autores registrados somos los primeros administradores tanto de nuestra cuenta, como de los reviews que recibimos. Eso, implica entre otras cosas, poder eliminarlos si así lo estimamos oportuno. Y sólo para que quede claro, yo no borro sólo los reviews que no me gustan, porque incluso borro los que son súper positivos hacia mí y en los que no me comentan nada de la historia. En fin, os dejo con el cap.

**Dedico el capítulo** a la gente que nombré en capítulos anteriores. En especial a ELECKTRA, Harry Perú, D.G.Drago, Sonia Granger Potter, EdPotter, Romycrazy, Sandrita Granger, PmiWiiOne (gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaste en todas mis historias anteriores a ésta), Dicaro, y mucha otra gente, que está siempre ahí para mí.

**Advertencia**: En este capítulo existe una escena fuerte de una pelea donde hay tanto violencia física como verbal. Si a alguien le molesta esto, no es mi problema. Mi deber consiste en avisaros de que está, pero tú eres el que decide si lo lee o no. Si por cualquier motivo dicha escena te incomoda u ofende, luego no me reclames con tonterías del tipo "¡Ay lo que les has hecho a mis queridos personajes!". Porque además, esa acusación es falsa. Yo no soy la que hace, son ellos los que actúan.

Aviso además, que uno de los personajes masculinos, va a dar una bofetada a un personaje femenino. Antes de poneros a insultarme en los reviews o a decirme algo como "¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?. ¡La violencia contra las mujeres no está justificada de ninguna manera!" Pensad primero por qué el personaje reacciona así. Porque yo os aseguro, que incluso la persona más buena y poco violenta, puede sacar la agresividad si se deja llevar por la rabia en vez del sentido común. La cuestión no es que la violencia contra la mujeres o los hombres esté justificada, sino que todas las personas, sin importar el sexo, somo violentas.

Lo llevamos en nuestra naturaleza como también llevamos la bondad. Y tampoco importa que una persona haya sido maltratada para que sea incapaz de pegarle a alguien. Precisamente por haber recibido agresividad puede ser perfectamente, agresivo/a con los demás. Como ya he dicho, la violencia está innata en todas las personas, sean hombes o mujeres. Y sólo se aprende a controlarla por medio de la educación recibida, de las normas sociales y por supuesto de lo que te digan los demás junto con lo que tú mismo creas. Espero que se me entienda. He dicho. RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

Con cursiva y comillas, pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Cap. 4. "Una semana después.**

Tras una semana de haber empezado su relación con Ron, Hermione estaba de lo más alegre. Pues el pelirrojo, se ocupaba día a día, de hacerla sentir no sólo "irresistible" para él, sino además, admirada tanto en sentido mágico como femenino.

Ron se había vuelto muy halagador con ella, y cada vez que la castaña se cambiaba el peinado, él la piropeaba. Y si Hermione hacía algo bien que les produjese puntos extras a menudo, (cosa que ocurría a diario), él era el primero en aplaudir o silbarle animado mientras le decía con una sonrisa "¡Bien hecho, Hermione!", o incluso..."¡Ésa es mi novia!".

Con lo cuál, se aseguraba por medio de lo último, que todo Hogwarts supiese que ellos dos estaban juntos como algo más, que dos buenos amigos.

Harry por otra parte, llevaba fatal que Ron halagase tanto a Hermione o la felicitara por algo.

Él no sabía por qué, pero tenía una sensación interna que le decía "Ron no es sincero, está actuando". Aunque por el momento, Potter no tenía ninguna intención de preguntarle al Weasley "qué pasa con Hermione" ya que desde su pelea, no se hablaban.

Tampoco tenía ganas de decirle a la castaña algo como… "Este tío está fingiendo contigo". Porque Harry la veía feliz, y no quería enturbiar esa felicidad con nada, ni con sus "presentimientos".

Neville, Dean y Seamus, seguían callándose la verdad. Ya no por aquello de "esperemos a que quieran tener sexo para hablar con Hermione sobre Ron" sino porque lo que más les importaba, era conseguir pruebas que luego pudiesen mostrar a Granger, para que así, ella les creyera.

Pero el tema de las pruebas no era nada fácil, puesto que ninguno de los tres Gryffindor, tenía medios para grabar las cosas que Ron dijese sobre Hermione, cuando estaba con ellos en el dormitorio. Pues las grabadoras, eran algo muggle, y ellos por supuesto, no conocían ese tipo de objetos.

Tampoco podían recurrir a los libros de hechizos puesto que ellos no decían nada sobre algún encantamiento que te permitiese grabar las palabras de alguien, aunque esa persona no lo supiera. Con lo cuál, se sentían triple mente frustrados.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrar la manera de que Hermione escuche a Ron cuando hable de ella!.- Dijo Neville mirando a Seamus y Dean.- ¡Podríamos traerla al dormitorio, esconderla en algún sitio y cuando viniese Ron, sacarle el tema de su relación amorosa. Seguro que así, Hermione "bajaría de la nube" y se daría cuenta de lo que ocurre realmente!

- Es una buena idea.- Dijo Dean.- Pero también produciríamos en Hermione, un dolor mayor que el simple hecho de que ella escuche por parte de Ron, "quiero romper contigo".

- Sí.- Apoyó Seamus.- Oír por boca de su novio "tengo a Hermione loquita por mí y en realidad no la quiero" no creo que fuese adecuado. Algo así, la mataría emocionalmente.

Y luego a ver quién es el guapo, que logra que ella, levante cabeza o recupere la autoestima. Porque desde luego, es para que la pierda de repente.

- Sí.- Volvió a decir Longbottom.- La pobre se sentiría muy estúpida por haber creído que le gustaba a Ron, además de sentirse humillada por uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Y cuando se lo contase a Harry…- Añadió Dean.- Tendríamos otra guerra entre él y el pelirrojo, unida a la de Ron y Hermione, por supuesto.

- Lo miremos por donde lo miremos…- Dijo Seamus.- Lo tenemos jodido.

Da igual la manera en que le mostremos la verdad a nuestra compañera de casa. Igualmente le vamos a hacer daño por medio de eso.

- Pero luego nos lo agradecerá.- Dijo Neville convencido.- Hermione siempre ha dicho que prefiere una verdad dolorosa, a una mentira piadosa.

Los otros dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces qué?.- Cuestionó Dean.- ¿Nos chivamos ya a Hermione o esperamos a ver qué tal se le da el día con Ron?

- ¿Lo dices porque él nos dijo esta mañana, que a lo mejor le proponía a ella, hacer el amor esta noche?.- Quiso saber Neville.

- Sí.

- Pues yo no creo que ella acepte tan pronto.- Dijo Dean.- Hermione no es del tipo de chicas que se acuesta con su novio tras estar con él, sólo una semana de relación.

- Ya.- Dijo Seamus.- Pero si por lo que sea, siente estar enamorada de Ron, lo más probable será que acepte la proposición de su "querido novio".

- Yo creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer, sería decirle a Harry todo lo que sabemos.- Opinó Neville.- Porque si es él quien le dice a Hermione… "Ron te está engañando. Realmente no te quiere, sólo juega contigo". Estoy seguro que ella le creerá.

- ¡Sí!.- Dijo Dean animado.- ¡Hermione siempre ha confiado ciegamente en Harry, y lo mismo le pasa a él con ella. Si optamos por encargarle a Potter que le diga la verdad a su mejor amiga, estoy seguro de que tendremos éxito!

- Y luego tendremos que retirar los restos mortales de Ron.- Opinó Seamus lanzando una carcajada.- Aunque confieso, que no me pesará hacerlo.

- Ni a mí.- Dijeron a la vez Dean y Neville.

- Entonces decidido.- Dijo Seamus.- Esta misma noche, le diremos a Harry Potter lo que ocurre realmente con la relación Ron-Hermione. Y entonces se cumplirá la predicción de broma que os hice días atrás en clase de Trelawney, cuando os comenté que la relación Ron-Hermione, tenía menos futuro que una lechuza ciega.

Dean y Neville lanzaron una carcajada, luego, caminaron junto a Seamus hacia la clase de Pociones.

* * *

El día pasó con normalidad, tanto para los chicos Gryffindor, como para Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny. Quienes, pese a su discusión de la semana pasada, habían recuperado el buen clima entre ellos y por lo tanto, disfrutaban de una relación casi tan buena, como la del curso anterior.

Casi, porque la pelirroja seguía acusando a Potter de que él le daba preferencia a su mejor amiga, antes que a ella. Pues cada vez que Harry le decía "No puedo, he quedado con Hermione", la Weasley se sentía "reventar" por dentro y entonces hacía lo que solía ser normal en los miembros de su familia: enfadarse y "echar pestes o veneno, por la boca".

Harry pasaba de ella. Cuando se ponía en ese plan, simplemente la dejaba sola. Con lo cuál, Ginny terminaba doblemente furiosa.

Pero claro, la pelirroja no era nada estúpida, y sabía que si discutía a menudo, se arriesgaba a que Harry le perdiese el interés y terminase rompiendo con ella.

Pues él, en una ocasión, le dijo que no estaba dispuesto a soportar ni su infantilismo, ni sus estupideces.

Como Ginny pretendía terminar el curso siendo la novia de Harry y a ser posible, que él le pidiera matrimonio en verano…

Procuró bastante no disgustarle a menudo. Aunque claro, no siempre lo conseguía. Porque había veces que él estaba de mal humor por la razón que fuese y ella no conseguía animarle ni por muchos besos que le diera.

"Déjame tranquilo un rato", eso era lo que más soltaba Potter cuando estaba molesto y no le apetecía nada, que su novia lo mimase. Y Ginny…Tenía que conformarse, claro.

Pero ella no se iba, se quedaba con él. Y eso, a Harry, le molestaba el triple. Porque cuando estaba malhumorado, no quería saber nada de nadie, ni del resto del mundo. Y así se lo hizo saber en una ocasión, pero no sirvió de nada.

"Yo prefiero estar contigo aunque no me hables". Le dijo Ginny con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Siempre que ella le decía eso, Harry le daba la espalda y resoplaba por lo bajo. Procurando hacer de paso, algo que no tuviese relación con prestarle atención a su novia.

Hoy era un día de ésos en los que "el salvador del mundo mágico" estaba más por la labor de "estrangular a alguien", que de ser amable con él o ella.

Y es que después de una clase de pociones, donde Snape había vuelto a humillarle y donde de paso, hasta Ron se rió en su cara por el hecho de que no le hubiera salido bien la poción, Potter ya no es que estuviera malhumorado, sino de un humor pésimo.

_- "Un día de estos, cogeré a Ron y le arrancaré todas las pecas de su jodido cuerpo".- _Pensó mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor, pues Pociones había sido su última clase de la mañana.

A sólo medio camino, se encontró con Ginny. Ella le recibió con un "hola amor" y un beso en los labios. Harry no lo devolvió, su novia supo que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- Preguntó con la mejor intención.

- Que no tengo ganas de nada, salvo matar a Snape y de rebote, a tu "queridísimo hermano".

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo de siempre. El profesor ha vuelto a humillarme por "torpe" y Ron se ha reído en mi cara. Si no le pegué fue porque Hermione estaba sentada con él y no quería correr el riesgo de darle a ella por accidente. Ahora que, si Ron y yo hubiésemos estado solos, te aseguro que le habría partido todos los dientes de la boca.

- Entiendo que cuando los chicos os enfadáis, os volvéis violentos. Pero a mí no me gusta que digas, que quieres pegar a mi hermano por muy molesto que puedas estar con él.

- Pues lo siento si eso te ofende, Ginny, pero tu querido hermanito, lleva una semana entera, portándose como un imbécil conmigo. Y si yo no pierdo la cabeza y le hago algo horrible, es por el simple hecho de que no quiero dejar sin novio, a mi mejor amiga.

En ese momento, Ron y Hermione aparecieron caminando hacia El Gran Comedor y agarrados de una mano. El pelirrojo le dio un beso en los labios y ella, además de devolverlo, apoyó su cara en uno de los hombros de él.

Harry soltó un suspiro.

- Parecen felices.

- Sí.- Dijo Ginny sonriendo.- Pero no siempre será así.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡A nada!.- Dijo ella rápidamente.- Son sólo cosas mías.

Harry no quiso darle mayor importancia, y sin otro comentario, se fue a comer junto a su novia.

* * *

La tarde pasó, dando lugar a la noche.

Hermione terminaba de arreglarse un poco tras su ducha nocturna. Ron le había pedido un paseo por los terrenos y ella aprovechó para asearse ya que durante el día, había terminado muy sucia después de haber ayudado a Hagrid con una de sus criaturas mágicas.

Pensó en ponerse guapa, pero entonces recordó que los terrenos, eran muy fríos por la noche, y desde luego, no podía arriesgarse a pillar una gripe, sólo por ir con ropa favorecedora que no abrigase bastante. Y como ella siempre había sido una mujer muy práctica, optó por ponerse unos vaqueros largos, unas zapatillas deportivas y un jersey gordo.

Nada más llegar al punto de encuentro, se encontró con su novio. Y, como era normal en él, la recibió con un beso.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar mientras charlaban de lo que habían hecho cuando estaban separados. Finalmente, se detuvieron y tomaron asiento bajo un árbol frondoso.

Ron comenzó a besarla, también a acariciarla. Eso no era nuevo ni extraño para Hermione, pero cuando él la tumbó en el suelo y se colocó encima de ella, comenzando de paso a tocarla por debajo de la ropa…

La castaña rompió el contacto separándose rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo aparentando inocencia.- ¿He hecho algo mal?

- No.- Dijo Hermione.- Has hecho lo normal en cualquier chico, pero creo, que estás corriendo demasiado conmigo.

Sólo llevamos una semana de relación, Ron, y me parece, que todavía no estoy preparada para esta clase de intimidad.

- ¿Por qué?.- Cuestionó él con la mejor de sus sonrisas.- Si tú sabes de sobras que estoy loco por ti.- Quiso besarla otra vez, pero Hermione lo evitó retirándose de nuevo.

- Ron…- Dijo mirándole seria.- Haz el favor de respetar lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero Hermione, tú misma has dicho que lo que he hecho, es lo normal en cualquier chico.

- Y lo es. Pero yo, no estoy preparada para que me toques por debajo de la ropa. Como tampoco lo estoy para tener sexo contigo si por algún casual, te lo estás planteando.

- _"Mierda"_.- Pensó el pelirrojo.- _"¿Tanto se me nota que quiero acostarme con ella?".- _Sin embargo dijo…

- Tienes razón, he corrido mucho. Siento haberte incomodado.- Él puso su mejor cara de disculpa, ella sonrió complacida.

Hermione charló con él sobre otras cosas y después, volvieron a besarse. Pero esa vez Ron no intentó tumbarla ni nada parecido. Porque sabía que haciéndolo, produciría una reacción peor en la castaña que unas meras palabras. Y como no era tan tonto, optó por fingir que se adaptaba a lo que ella quería.

Cuando dieron las once, ella se despidió de él. Tenía una guardia de una hora, en la Torre de Astronomía, así que se marchó y volvió al castillo dejando solo a su novio.

Quien se quedó pensando en las nuevas estrategias para seguir "enamorándola" y que por fin consintiese en acostarse con él.

_- "Y cuando lo haya logrado, la dejaré".- _Dijo a su cabeza mientras caminaba de regreso a Hogwarts.- _"Hay muchos chicos que pierden el interés en la chica una vez que han tenido sexo con ella. No creo que Hermione se lo tome muy mal. _

_Supongo que llorará o me dirá algo como que no está bien que la deje cuando hemos intimado de esa manera. Pero no pienso ni por asomo, que por el simple hecho de que yo rompa la relación tras el sexo, ella se quede marcada para siempre tal y como en su día dijeron Seamus y Dean."_

Poco después de empezar la guardia en la Torre de Astronomía, Hermione escuchó que pronunciaban su nombre por fuera de una de las ventanas.

Ella se acercó y vio a Ron flotando en una de las escobas del colegio y además, sujetando un ramo de flores silvestres.

- Las he cogido para ti.- Dijo con su mejor sonrisa.- Es mi manera de disculparme por haberte incomodado antes.

- Oh…- Dijo ella sorprendida.- Muchas gracias.- Añadió agarrándolas y oliéndolas con una sonrisa bonita.- Son preciosas, Ron.

- Tú sí que eres preciosa, Hermione.

Tras el cumplido, ella le dio un beso en los labios. El pelirrojo lo devolvió dándole otro más profundo. Hermione no se quejó.

- Buenas noches.- Dijo cuando le vio retirarse.- Que duermas bien.

- Tú también, Hermione. Espero que sueñes conmigo. Yo sueño contigo casi todas las noches.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí.- Él volvió a besarla.- Y no es de extrañar que me suceda cuando…- Comenzó en un tono más dulce.- Te quiero.- Entonces la besó otra vez, y al retirarse, vio una mirada sorprendida en la cara de la castaña.

- ¿Qué me quieres?.- Preguntó parpadeando un poco.

- Eso he dicho.- Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo de nuevo.- ¿Te extraña?

- Un poco sí.- Respondió ella con sinceridad.- Sólo llevamos una semana juntos. ¿No es un poco pronto para sentir que me quieres como algo distinto a una buena amiga?

- No.- Dijo él de manera resuelta.- Porque eso, ya lo sentía de antes. Si no lo hiciera, no te habría dicho que me gustabas.

- Ah, claro…

- ¿Y tú Hermione, me quieres?

- Como amigo desde luego sí. De otra manera…No lo sé con seguridad.

- Ah, no importa.- Dijo él tranquilamente.- Puedo esperar. Tenemos ocho meses de curso escolar para que me digas que me quieres.

- ¿Ocho meses?

- Sí, porque una vez que estemos fuera del colegio, comenzaremos una nueva etapa. ¿Verdad?

- Supongo que sí, Ron.

- Pues por eso digo lo de los ocho meses. ¿Me dejas pasar?

- No, tienes que irte. Tú no eres prefecto para compartir la guardia conmigo. Así que buenas noches.

- Pero Hermione…

- He dicho, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, preciosa.- Ron le dio otro beso en los labios. Hermione lo devolvió y después, vio cómo él volaba hacia la habitación de los chicos de séptimo.

* * *

- Qué putada.- Dijo Neville con fastidio, a Dean y Seamus.- No he sido capaz de encontrar a Harry por ninguna parte.

- Ni nosotros.- Dijo Finnigan.- Es como si se lo hubiera tragado el castillo.

- A lo mejor está explorando por ahí.- Opinó Dean.- O quizás está con Ginny haciendo realidad lo que quiere conseguir Ron con Hermione. Si eso es así, está claro que esta noche no podremos decirle la verdad.

En ese momento, una de las ventanas se abrió y dio paso a Ron. Quien bajó de la escoba, la guardó y sin decir ni un hola a sus compañeros, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.

Los demás se miraron como preguntándose "¿Lo habrá conseguido?" y tras dejar pasar unos segundos, Dean le dijo al pelirrojo…

- Bueno, qué… ¿Te has acostado con Hermione?

- Aún no, pero estoy seguro de que pronto lo lograré.- Respondió el Weasley tranquilamente.

Sus compañeros no añadieron más, sólo salieron a la Sala Común para hablar en privado.

Tras un rato de charla tranquila y discreta, acordaron que al día siguiente, Neville le preguntaría a Hermione en qué punto de la intimidad, estaba con el pelirrojo.

- Y si ella te pregunta por qué…- Dijo Dean mirando a Longbottom.- Tú sólo dile que tienes curiosidad.

- Y si aún así no está satisfecha…- Opinó Seamus.- Entonces dile que te preocupas por ella.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo el moreno.- ¿Algo más o puedo acostarme?. Es que me muero de sueño.

- Nada más por mi parte, Neville.- Dijo Dean.

- Ni por la mía.- Apoyó su mejor amigo.- Vámonos a la cama, sí, son más de la una.

- Buenas noches, chicos.- Dijo Longbottom mientras subía las escaleras.

- Buenas noches, Neville.- Contestaron sus compañeros unos pasos más abajo que él.

* * *

Harry tardó en llegar al dormitorio, el motivo nada tenía que ver con haber estado teniendo sexo con Ginny tal y como había creído Dean. Sino más bien con haber estado paseando, por los terrenos del lago.

Como eran enormes, no había visto a Ron y Hermione cuando estuvieron. Y como además, él tardó una hora más que ellos en regresar a Hogwarts, tampoco los había visto volver.

Y cuando Potter entró en el dormitorio Gryffindor, no le extrañó nada, que todos estuviesen roncando. Él no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

* * *

- ¡Hey Hermione!.- La llamó Luna cuando la vio al salir de su última clase de la mañana.- ¡Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte una cosa!

Agarrada a una de las manos de su amiga, la castaña siguió a la Ravenclaw hasta el invernadero. Allí, la "lunática del castillo" le enseñó una flor extraña, que había estado cultivando.

- Tiene un polen que mezclado con agua, posee los mismos efectos que el Veritaserum.

- ¿Ah sí?

- ¡A que mola!.- Palmoteó Luna animada.- ¡La profesora Sprout me ha dejado cultivarla para subir nota!. ¡Y como me ha salido bien, estoy segura de que hoy, mi casa ganará puntos extras gracias a mí!. ¿No es fantástico?

- Por supuesto que sí, Luna.- Apoyó la Gryffindor con una sonrisa bonita en la cara.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas con Ron?

- Bien. Aunque anoche se pasó un poco. Me tocó por debajo de la ropa y a mí no me gustó. Pensé que se precipitaba.

Aún…No estoy preparada para esa clase de intimidad. Y cuando se lo expliqué, él lo comprendió.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, incluso dijo que lo aceptaba. Luego me besó y no intentó tocarme como antes. Y además me dijo que me quería, cuando vino a verme a la Torre de Astronomía donde yo hacía guardia.

- ¿Qué…Te quería?. ¡Si sólo lleváis una semana de novios!

- Eso mismo le dije yo. Pero él insistió en que me quiere y también me preguntó si yo le quería.

- ¿Y tú qué le respondiste?

- Que aún…No estoy segura de sentir eso. Yo le quiero, claro que sí, pero como amigo. Después de todo, ha pasado siete años de mi vida, siendo eso.

Tú crees…¿Qué es raro que yo no sienta quererle distinto, todavía?

- No, Hermione. Yo creo que es muy normal que aún no te veas enamorada de Ron.

- Ah, qué alivio. Pensé que era extraño que no sintiese quererle de esa manera.

- Yo pienso más bien, que lo raro es, que él sienta quererte ya. O dicho de otra forma…que esté enamorado de ti.

Aunque bueno, considerando lo muy atento, amable y cariñoso que se ha vuelto contigo desde que es tu novio…

También es posible por lo tanto, que sí sienta quererte como algo más que una buena amiga que simplemente le atrae.

- También me dijo que aún teníamos ocho meses por delante, hasta que el curso finalizase y yo le dijese que le quiero. Dice que me esperará.

- ¿Ah sí?. Pues es muy bonito que diga eso.

- Yo también lo creo.

- Supongo que simplemente te está demostrando respeto.

- Desde que se ha hecho mi novio, me lo demuestra bastante, la verdad.

- Menuda ironía. ¿Eh?. Como tu amigo, se pasaba más tiempo enfadándote o haciéndote llorar, que haciéndote feliz. Y ahora que es tu novio, parece la pareja perfecta.

¿No te hace eso dudar un poco?

- ¿De qué?

- De que no sea sincero. O que todo sea un montaje por su parte. Yo qué sé…Sólo digo que el cambio de actitud de Ron, es muy sospechoso.

- ¿Tú también vas a empezar como Harry, hace una semana?. Él me dijo como tú, que lo de Ron era raro.

Más concretamente me dijo que le resultaba raro que a Ron le gustase yo cuando se ha tirado siete años, demostrándome todo, menos un interés de un chico al que le gusta una chica.

Harry incluso me dijo, que habían estado hablando de mí en los terrenos del lago y que Ron había dicho que yo no le atraía como chica.

Y sólo horas después de eso, por lo visto, me dijo que le gustaba. Harry dijo también…¿No te resulta extraño?

Yo le dije que no, pero luego cambié de opinión y dije que sí, que algo raro sí era. Pero también le comenté que Ron nunca ha sido constante en sus opiniones y que por eso mismo, tampoco me extrañaba que la hubiese cambiado respecto a mí. Por eso me creí que yo le gustase. Y aún lo creo.

Si realmente no me viese como algo distinto a una buena amiga, no podría ser el novio tan lindo que es ahora. ¿Verdad, Luna?

- Verdad. A no ser…que por algún motivo oculto, lo estuviera fingiendo todo.

- Eso mismo me dijo Harry.

- ¿Y qué le contestaste?

- Que yo no consideraba capaz a Ron, de hacerme una guarrada semejante.

- Es normal que pienses así cuando tú confías en él, como amiga.

- La verdad es que hay veces en que me resulta muy impropio de él, siendo él, toda la atención que me muestra o el cariño que me da con los besos y esas cosas.

- ¿Y si fuese Harry quien lo hiciera, también te resultaría extraño?

- El doble de extraño que con Ron. Porque Harry, nunca ha sido un chico muy afectivo que digamos. Pero bueno, con los años, ha aprendido no sólo a aceptar las muestras de cariño sino también a darlas. Aunque claro, él no me las da como Ron porque Harry no es mi novio.

- ¿Qué tal le ves con Ginny?

- Muy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque a mí, no me parece que estén tan bien. A menudo los veo discutir y…creo que él…no está igual de ilusionado con ella, que como sí lo estuvo el curso pasado.

- Eso no quiere decir que no la quiera o que haya dejado de gustarle, Luna.

- Pero después de un curso con la misma chica, lo lógico y normal sería que los sentimientos que el chico tenía por ella, se hiciesen más grandes. Y la verdad es que en Harry, esa premisa no se cumple. O al menos a mí no me da la impresión de que se esté cumpliendo.

- Entiendo por dónde vas, pero yo no soy quién para valorar la clase de amor que pueda sentir mi mejor amigo por la hermana de mi novio.

- Y si él te dijese por ejemplo…"Voy a romper con Ginny" o directamente te soltara "he roto con ella". ¿A ti te extrañaría?

- No, si como tú supones, él no está todo lo a gusto que debería con su pareja.

Yo quiero muchísimo a Harry, Luna, y quiero que sea feliz. Si es junto a Ginny o cualquier otra mujer, por mí bien. Lo único que espero, es que la que escoja, sea buena para él.

Harry ha sufrido muchísimo con unos parientes maltratadores, la pérdida de su padrino y todo lo que le ha hecho padecer Voldemort durante siete años, como para que encima, sufra también en su vida amorosa. Él no se merece más sufrimiento. Lo que debería tener, sería felicidad.

- Eso sólo lo diría no solamente una buena amiga, sino alguien que de verdad quiere y se preocupa por otro alguien.

- Yo siempre me he preocupado mucho por Harry.

- Eso lo sé yo y todo el castillo, Hermione. ¿Y nunca te ha atraído como chico?. Porque hay que reconocer, que es bastante guapo aunque lleve esas gafas redondas tan sosas.

Hermione se rió un poco, entonces le dio su respuesta a Luna.

- Sí, la verdad es que le encuentro no sólo guapo sino también muy atractivo. Pero realmente no creo que peguemos mucho como pareja.

- ¿Por qué, si os lleváis estupendamente y estáis súper compenetrados?

- Pues porque a Harry, le gusta un estilo de chica que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, Luna.

- ¿Y no podría cambiar de opinión y fijarse en alguien como tú?

- Como poder…él puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero no creo que se fije en mí.

- ¿Y si te digo que estás equivocada?

- Te preguntaré por qué crees que lo estoy.

- Entonces voy a responderte ya, Hermione.

Después de lo buena que has sido siempre con él, y lo mucho que le has cuidado, mimado, defendido, protegido y enseñado a lo largo y ancho de estos siete años, lo extraño sería que no terminase amándote.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Completamente.

- Pues yo creo que es precisamente esa amistad tan buena que tenemos, y lo bien que nos entendemos, lo que hace que él me vea más como una especie de "alguien de la familia" a como una chica que pueda atraerle o incluso enamorarle.

- ¿Y si un día te dijera que te ama, tú qué le respondería?

- Que estoy enamorada de Ron. Sería lo lógico. ¿No crees?. Después de todo…él es mi novio.

- Pero tú misma me has dicho antes, que aún no sientes quererle de esa manera, Hermione.

- He dicho aún, pero eso no implica que nunca llegue a hacerlo, Luna.

Estoy segura que el día menos pensado, lo sentiré. Sentiré que amo a Ron con todo mi corazón. Y entonces se lo diré, y él se sentirá feliz. Y yo también seré feliz. ¿Entiendes?

- Claro que sí. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el bosque prohibido?

- Bueno. Pero no me metas en sitios peligrosos. ¿De acuerdo?

- Vaale, seré buena.- Luna cruzó dos dedos como promesa, Hermione se rió un poco. Luego, siguió a su amiga Ravenclaw por donde ella quiso llevarla.

* * *

- ¡Harry!.- Dijo Ginny con alegría al verle por uno de los pasillos.- ¡Tengo un par de horas libres!. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el bosque prohibido?

- ¿Quieres visitar algún lugar concreto?

- El lago de las luciérnagas.

- ¿Eh?

- No lo conoces. ¿Verdad?. A mí me lo enseñaron Fred y George hace dos cursos. Es un sitio precioso y tiene su propio público.- Ella sonrió con picardía.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó él con inocencia. Su novia se rió por lo bajo antes de responder.

- Intento decirte que la Torre de Astronomía no es el único lugar donde se reúnen las parejitas. El lago de las luciérnagas también es un punto de encuentro para los enamorados como tú y yo.- Ella se acercó más y pasó sus manos tras el cuello de Harry. Entonces le regaló más de un beso en los labios. Potter correspondió.

- Entonces…- Dijo cuando se apartó un poco de Ginny.- ¿Tú quieres ir a ese lago porque quieres que estemos un rato a solas?

- ¡Sí!.- Afirmó sonriendo.- ¿Vamos o qué?. Allí podremos estar todo lo tranquilos que queramos.- Ella dibujó círculos en el pecho de Harry, usando un dedo.

El moreno se estremeció un poco. Miró los ojos marrones de Ginny y se dio cuenta que expresaban ilusión y también deseo. Harry comprendió entonces que ella tenía tanto ganas de enseñarle un lugar que él no conocía, como de aprovechar la intimidad que les ofrecería el mismo para poder dar rienda suelta a la pasión. Lo malo era, que él, no se sentía muy pasional en aquellos momentos.

- La verdad es que ahora mismo…no me apetece ir al lago contigo, Ginny.

- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó ella en un tono normal y aguantándose las ganas de maldecir a Harry, por haberle chafado la ilusión.

- Estoy cansado.- Dijo él dejando salir un suspiro.- He tenido una mañana agotadora y que Snape haya vuelto a meterse conmigo no me ha ayudado a sentirme mejor.

Así que prefiero dejar lo del lago para otra ocasión. ¿De acuerdo?

- No Harry, no estoy nada de acuerdo.

Llevas una semana rechazando casi todas las propuestas que te hago para estar a solas sin que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa. Y la verdad es que no lo entiendo.

Se supone que yo te gusto. ¿No?. Por eso me pediste volver aquella noche en la Sala Común. Yo dije sí porque creía que los dos sentíamos lo mismo, pero ahora estoy empezando a dudar de si de verdad sientes algo por mí.

- Pe…Pero Ginny…Claro que siento muchas cosas por ti. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

- ¡Pues porque cualquier chico normal y corriente habría intentado ir más allá conmigo si, como tú, hubiera estado todo un curso escolar compartiendo una relación amorosa!.- Exclamó ella perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Lo lógico y normal sería que si él me pidiese volver al curso siguiente, los sentimientos que hubiera tenido antes por mí, se hubiesen hecho más grandes. Y los tuyos Harry Potter, más que grandes parecen minúsculos!

- Eso no es verdad. Tú lo estás malinterpretando todo, como siempre.

- ¡Entonces acláramelo, porque ya no sé qué pensar de lo nuestro!

¡Hay días que estás de lo más receptivo a mi contacto, y otros donde parece que te doy repelús. Incluso saltas si se me ocurre tocarte de manera inocente!

¡Y Harry, perdona que te diga pero…eso no es muy normal. Si fueses un chico corriente, más que saltar del susto, lo harías para tirárteme encima y comerme a besos!

- Y como no lo hago, piensas que no soy normal.

- ¡Pues claro que lo pienso. Tienes dieciocho años, por Merlín Todopoderoso!. ¡Deberías ser mucho más pasional y afectivo con la edad que tienes, porque a los chicos de tu edad, les pueden más las hormonas que la timidez. Incluso con dieciséis años les pueden!. ¡Pero a ti no!.

- Ah, ya.- Dijo él como si no le importara, aunque por dentro estaba empezando a imaginar las distintas maneras en que estrangularía a Ginny para que no volviese a chillarle.

A Harry nunca le había gustado que le gritasen, mucho menos cuando lo hacía su novia. Y tampoco le gustaba que por el hecho de discutir fuerte, la gente se acercara a ver qué pasaba. Y la verdad era, que ya había algunos curiosos que los miraban a él y a Ginny desde algunos pasos de distancia.

- ¡Harry!.- Volvió a gritarle Ginny con la cara tan roja como su pelo.- ¡Haz el favor de responderme algo más que "Ah, ya"!

Apretando los puños para contener la rabia inmensa que sentía desde que ella le llamó anormal y poco corriente, Potter clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en los marrones de su novia y dijo sin elevar la voz ni un ápice…

- ¿Quieres que te dé una respuesta más completa que "Ah, ya" Ginevra?. Pues te daré ésta. ¡Vete al carajo!.- Y al decir lo último, se giró y empezó a alejarse de ella. Que era lo que solía hacer cuando la veía cabreada por algo.

Ginny no quería que él se fuese sin más. Ya estaba harta de su actitud. Tanto de la de "Paso de ti" como le estaba mostrando ahora, como la otra de "No me toques ni te me acerques" que le enseñaba cuando no quería intimidad con ella por la razón que fuese.

Elevando aún más la voz, la única chica de los hermanos Weasley dijo en medio de aquel pasillo ahora lleno de gente…

- ¡OJALÁ TE PUDRAS, HARRY POTTER. ADEMÁS DE ANORMAL ERES UN NOVIO PÉSIMO!

Y al oír aquello, el "salvador del mundo mágico" se detuvo en seco. Se giró, caminó hacia Ginny mirándola con desagrado y nada más estar a su altura, le dio una bofetada dejándole la cara más roja y caliente a cómo la tenía de por sí.

Tras recibir la cachetada, Ginny le miró con asombro y lágrimas en los ojos. Ella las dejó caer nada más escuchar todo lo siguiente que le dijo Harry.

- Que sea la última vez en tu vida, que se te ocurre decirme anormal, Ginevra. Si vuelves a gritarme e insultarme en un pasillo lleno de gente, no será una bofetada lo que te dé. Porque juro, que te partiré la boca aunque tú seas una chica.

Jamás he soportado que me maltraten de la manera en que sea. Que lo aguantase en mis parientes era normal ya que sin su hogar, no tenía a dónde ir. Pero Hogwarts es distinto, aquí me siento a gusto. Y no pienso consentir que tú ni ninguna otra persona, me trate con desprecio.

Lo diré de otra manera. Si me insultas, me ofendo. Si me gritas, te grito. Y si me desprecias…Prepárate a sentir mi rabia.

Yo seré para tu opinión un novio pésimo y un chico anormal. Pero tú para la mía, ahora mismo eres la mujer más injusta e inmadura que he conocido en mi vida. Aunque no sólo eso, porque también careces de incomprensión y tolerancia por los deseos de los demás. Mucho más por los míos. Y se supone que los míos serían los primeros que respetarías si también se supone que por ser mi novia, has de quererme lo suficiente como para aceptar lo que yo quiera.

Normalmente soy yo el que acepta lo que quieres tú, Ginny. Pero esta vez no. Ni ésta ni ninguna otra. A partir de ahora, no quiero verte más de lo necesario.

Y tampoco quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Yo seré un novio pésimo para ti, pero tú para mí, eres una novia horrible sólo por no querer comprenderme.

En ese punto, él ya no estaba dispuesto a no llamar la atención. Así que dejó salir su opinión sin ningún tapujo, subiendo el volumen todo lo que quiso.

- ¡Si quieres un novio normal y corriente que responda a la pasión y a las ganas de estar contigo a solas, búscatelo. Estoy seguro que no te costará encontrarlo!

¡Después de todo, has tenido un chico distinto en cada curso en el que has estado antes de que se me ocurriese decirte que me gustabas!. ¡Pero ya no me gustas, Ginny. Así que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí si no es estrictamente necesario. Y tampoco quiero que me mires o me hables. ¿Está claro?

- Sssí.

- ¡Entonces lo diré más fuerte para que todos se enteren!. ¡TÚ Y YO, HEMOS TERMINADO. DESDE AHORA Y PARA SIEMPRE!

- ¡NO!.- Exclamó ella llorando más aún.- ¡Por favor Harry, te lo suplico. No rompas conmigo. Yo te quiero!

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!.- Bramó él haciendo que todos los jarrones decorativos cercanos, estallaran de repente.- ¡TÚ NO ME QUIERES. CÓMO LO VAS A HACER SI ME VALORAS TAN POCO. SI TE RESULTO UN NOVIO PÉSIMO Y UN CHICO POCO CORRIENTE Y ANORMAL!.- Ahora temblaron los tapices.

- ¡LO SIENTO!.- Dijo ella llorando más todavía.- ¡Siento haber dicho eso, es que estaba desilusionada por tu rechazo a lo del lago!

¡Pero de verdad, Harry, yo te quiero. Por favor no me dejes!

Ginny intentó acercarse, él se retiró a tiempo.

- Sí que te dejo.- Dijo Potter convencido y sin suavizar la mirada dura ni un ápice.- Y me alegro de hacerlo. Tú tenías razón en una cosa: Lo nuestro ya no era lo mismo que antes. Al menos por mi parte.

Es verdad que no siempre quería tu contacto. Es verdad que a veces saltaba del susto cuanto tú intentabas tocarme o besarme sin yo esperarlo. Todo eso es verdad, pero… ¿Quieres saber por qué reaccionaba así?. Porque tú, no eres, la adecuada para mí. Ahora lo sé.

Lo mejor será romper para que puedas conocer a otro chico que sí te dé lo que tú esperas en un novio y de paso, que no salte como yo, sólo porque tú quieras tocarle cuando a ti te apetece.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero a otro chico, te quiero a ti!

- Yo a ti no, Ginny.

- ¡No lo dices en serio!.- Ella era un mar de lágrimas.

- Sí que lo digo, mucho más después de cómo me has maltratado. Adiós, Ginevra.

Él se giró de nuevo y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera de reojo.

Conforme Potter se alejaba, más jarrones se rompieron. El fenómeno se detuvo cuando él no estuvo a la vista.

Ginny se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, llorando más todavía mientras oía un montón de murmullos, por parte de los estudiantes que habían presenciado lo sucedido.

Cuando se vio con las fuerzas suficientes como para caminar, la pelirroja se puso en pie y tomó rumbo a su habitación de las chicas de sexto. Donde se metió y dejó caer en la cama, en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance.

Ginny no apareció por el castillo el resto del día. Eso llamó la atención de Ron. Quien, preocupado, se fue a buscarla.

Pronto supo por algunas compañeras de casa, que su hermana estaba en la habitación de las Gryffindor de sexto. Él no tardó nada en llamar a la puerta.

- Déjame pasar Ginny, quiero hablar contigo.- Dijo amablemente.

- ¡Yo no quiero ver a nadie!.- Gritó ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.- ¡Ni tampoco hablar. Lárgate Ron!

- Alohomora.

En cuanto el cierre se liberó, el pelirrojo pasó al dormitorio y se sentó al lado de su hermana. Que estaba tumbada de lado y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?.- Preguntó él con la mejor intención.- ¿Te has peleado con alguna compañera?

- ¡No!.- Dijo ella sorbiendo algo más que lágrimas.- ¡Harry me ha dejado!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que me ha dejado, ha roto conmigo!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Le dije que no era un chico corriente ni normal y que también era un novio pésimo!.

¡Yo estaba desilusionada porque le había propuesto ir al lago de las luciérnagas para estar a solas y él lo rechazó. Y a mí me sentó fatal. Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me decepcionan!

- Te pones de mal humor. Eso es algo que nos ocurre a todos los Weasley.

- ¡Pues Harry no ha querido comprenderlo. Ha preferido romper conmigo y me lo ha dicho gritando a lo bestia, Ron. Había un montón de gente mirándonos, y yo me he sentido doblemente humillada. Por eso lloro!

- De acuerdo. Quédate en esta cama todo lo que te apetezca. Ya nos veremos más tarde.

- ¿Dónde vas?.- Preguntó al ver cómo su hermano se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. Él no contestó.- ¡Ron!.- Le llamó ella más alto.- ¡Dónde vas!

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.- Dijo el pelirrojo a punto de agarrar el pomo de la cerradura.

- No irás a…¿Buscar a Harry para partirle la cara, verdad?.- Cuestionó ella temiéndose lo peor.

- No Ginny.- Dijo su hermano.- No sólo voy a partirle la cara sino el resto del cuerpo también. Nadie le hace daño a mi familia, nadie, ni siquiera él.

- ¡Ron no!

Pero ya era tarde, porque el Weasley, se había ido.

* * *

Ron encontró a Harry caminando por el puente de madera que llevaba a los terrenos del lago. El pelirrojo no se molestó en llamarle sino que corrió hasta el moreno, lo agarró del pelo, tiró haciendo que la cara de Potter cayese hacia atrás, y entonces, le dio un potente puñetazo acompañado de un insulto fuerte.

- ¡Cabronazo!.- El pelirrojo le dio una patada en el estómago.- ¡Cómo te has atrevido a romper con mi hermana y dejarla hecha un mar de lágrimas!.- Otro golpe.- ¡Y encima rompes con ella delante de testigos, eso sí que es imperdonable, Harry. La has humillado en público, y no voy a perdonártelo!

Una nueva lluvia de golpes e insultos, cayeron sobre el moreno. Él no podía defenderse bien ya que Ron le había hecho caer bocarriba al suelo y antes de que Harry intentase devolver un solo golpe, se encontró debajo de su mejor amigo, pues el pelirrojo se le había puesto encima con lo cuál, Potter no podía moverse con facilidad.

Durante unos minutos, Ron tomó el control. Pero cuando Harry logró tirarle al suelo, la cosa cambió.

Pronto, estaban los dos dándose de golpes además de insultarse largo y variado. Sólo cuando quedaron en el suelo, se tomaron un tiempo para hablar antes de volver a pegarse.

- Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo por haber roto con tu hermana.- Dijo Harry retirándose con un pañuelo, la sangre que le caía de una ceja debido a un arañazo profundo que le había hecho Ron.- Pero eso no te da derecho a pegarme una paliza. Y si antes yo estaba molesto contigo por haber sido tú un imbécil, ahora estoy furioso porque además de imbécil eres injusto.

- ¿Injusto?. ¡Injusto dice. Y una mierda, Harry. Yo no soy injusto. Sólo estoy haciendo justicia por Ginny. Tú no tenías por qué haber roto con ella delante de medio colegio!. ¡La has humillado en público y eso sí que es injusto por tu parte!

- ¿Y cuándo ella me insultó llamándome anormal y chico poco corriente además de decir que soy un novio pésimo, no fue injusto, Ron?. ¡Pues sólo para que te quede claro. Tu hermanita fue la primera en despreciarme delante de testigos. Y todo porque yo no quise ir al lago de las luciérnagas cuando me lo propuso!. ¡Yo no soy el injusto aquí, tú y Ginny desde luego que sí!

- ¡No es verdad. Yo sólo estoy defendiendo a mi hermana. Y ella tiene derecho a sentirse ofendida por ti cuando tú rechazaste su compañía. Por supuesto que eres un novio pésimo. Cualquier novio normal estaría encantado de estar a solas con su pareja. Pero tú no eres normal, Harry, nunca lo has sido. A lo mejor por eso no te funciona ninguna relación!

- ¡Si a mí no me funcionan las relaciones no es asunto tuyo, Ron!

- ¡Sí lo es cuando implican a mi hermana!

- ¡Tu hermana y yo hemos roto. Así que ella ya no es asunto mío, y tuyo tampoco!

- ¿Cómo que no?. ¡Es mi familia!

- ¡Pues quédate con ella si tanto te importa pero a mí déjame tranquilo!

- ¡No pienso hacerlo!

Poniéndose en pie, Ron corrió hasta Harry, se agachó, le agarró del cuello de la túnica y le dio nuevos golpes.

El moreno se defendió, y cuando pudo tirar al pelirrojo al suelo, le inmovilizó con un hechizo y le dijo mirándole a los ojos…

- Ésta ha sido la última vez que me tocas, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Confieso que no me ha gustado pegarme contigo porque después de todo siempre te he considerado uno de mis mejores amigos. Y también te he querido mucho por eso. Pero hoy por hoy nuestra amistad me dá igual. Y tú también me la das como me la dá Ginny.

La próxima vez que se te ocurra aunque sea un solo intento, de despreciarme, pegarme o agredirme verbalmente… No me conformaré con darte una paliza, sino que te convertiré en polvo igual que hice con Voldemort.

Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que he pasado con mis parientes. Y sabes perfectamente que sus maltratos me han calado hondo. Quizás por eso me asusto a veces cuando alguien me toca sin yo esperarlo. Aunque ese alguien sea mi novia.

Sabiendo como sabes lo que he pasado, no entiendo cómo has sido capaz de golpearme. Ni aunque estuviera justificado porque quieras defender a tu hermana, Ron.

Se suponía que eras mi mejor amigo. Se suponía también que deberías quererme por eso. Y según lo que me explicó un día Hermione, las personas que quieren a otras, jamás les pegan ni les hacen daño.

Yo pegué a tu hermana, es cierto, pero no le dí una paliza. Sólo una bofetada. Y ni siquiera le hice sangre.

Admito que no estuvo bien que yo agrediera a una chica. Pero esa misma chica se portó más que mal conmigo.

Ella me insultó y ridiculizó delante de un montón de gente, y por eso yo me dejé llevar por la rabia en vez de por el sentido común. Supongo que si me atreví a pegarle fue también porque no la quiero como creía. Ahora lo sé. Ginny me ha decepcionado profundamente y puede que ése fuese otro motivo por el que me atreví a abofetearla.

¿Estuvo mal lo que hice?. Por supuesto que sí. Pero tú no te has portado mejor. Y ella tampoco.

Así que a partir de ahora, haceos el favor de alejaros de mí. Si no me dejáis tranquilo os haré algo peor que unos meros golpes. Hablo en serio Ron. Aléjate de mí. Y lo mismo vale para Ginny.

Puede que en el pasado ella fuese la chica de mis sueños. Hoy por hoy no. Sólo es alguien tan despreciable y cruel como me pareces tú en estos momentos. Por lo tanto, olvidadme. Porque a partir de ahora yo pienso hacerlo con vosotros dos. Tal y como suele decirse… "Lo nuestro ya es historia."

Tras decir lo último, le soltó. El cuerpo del pelirrojo cayó al suelo de golpe. Harry ni se molestó en mirarle una última vez. Se limitó a marcharse de allí con toda la tranquilidad que le permitía saber que Ron no le seguiría al estar bajo los efectos del Inmóvilus.

En vez de irse a ver a Hagrid como tenía pensando en un principio, el moreno decidió regresar al castillo y que la señora Pomfrey le curase.

Ginny mientras tanto, había salido de su dormitorio y buscado a su hermano. No tardó mucho en encontrarle en el puente de madera. Ron ya no estaba en el suelo. El efecto del hechizo paralizante se había terminado y ahora el pelirrojo podía moverse y hablar libremente.

- ¡Por Merlín y toda su estirpe!.- Dijo su hermana con asombro al verle lleno de heridas sangrantes.- ¡Pero qué te ha hecho!.- Sus ojos marrones volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- No más de lo que yo le he hecho a él.- Añadió Ron dándole un abrazo.- No sufras por mí Ginny.- Dijo dándole un beso en el pelo rojo.- Pronto me pondré bien. Y entonces me vengaré de Harry. Tanto por haberme pegado como por el daño que te ha hecho a ti.

- ¡Yo también se lo hice Ron!.- Confesó su hermana mirándole a los ojos azules.- ¡Fui la primera en despreciarle en público. Harry tenía razón para sentirse ofendido y molesto conmigo. Supongo que por eso me dio una bofetada!

- ¡QUÉ!. ¡Tendría que haberlo estrangulado cuando tuve ocasión. Cómo Coño se atrevió a ponerte la mano encima. Yo tenía razón, es un Cabronazo!

- ¡No!.- Dijo ella aún derramando lágrimas.- ¡Él sólo es humano, Ron. Es normal que me pegara!

- ¿Te parece bien que lo hiciera?.- Dijo su hermano mirándola con asombro.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso. He dicho, que era normal que él me pegara porque después de todo yo le humillé y desprecié con mis palabras delante de un montón de gente que nos veía discutir. Por supuesto que no justifico la bofetada de Harry. Pero confieso que yo también habría sido capaz de pegarle si él me hubiese llevado al límite de mi aguante como yo sí le llevé con todo lo que le dije!

- ¡No le disculpes, Ginevra. Él no tiene ningún derecho a pegarte. NINGUNO!

- ¡Y tú tampoco tendrías por qué golpearle por muy hermano mío que seas. El dolor que siento es cosa mía. Y mi relación con Harry también!

- ¡Qué relación, si ha roto contigo!

- ¡Ya lo sé. Y me lo merezco porque yo solita me lo he buscado!

¡Si no hubiese sido tan orgullosa, quizás él seguiría conmigo. Pero en vez de haber pensado con la cabeza lo hice con la rabia y por eso me porté fatal con Harry!

¡Así que ahora, en vez de decirme que mi ex novio se merece una venganza, hazme un favor y déjale en paz!

¡Lo que menos quiero es tirarme el resto del curso viendo cómo él y tú os moléis a golpes. Además, las peleas están prohibidas en Hogwarts, y no quiero que te expulsen por mi culpa!

- Tienes razón. Eso mataría a mamá. Ya tuvo bastante disgusto cuando Fred y George decidieron dejar el colegio meses antes de terminar séptimo.

- ¡Pues entonces no lo hagas por mí sino por ella, Ron. Deja en paz a Harry. Atacarle de nuevo sólo te traerá problemas. Y yo no quiero que los tengas!

- Está bien, Ginny. Te haré caso. Pero si vuelve a hacerte llorar o si se atreve a pegarme otra vez, olvidaré mi promesa y le haré tanto daño que cuando termine con él no será capaz ni de mover un solo párpado.

La pelirroja no añadió más, sólo se limitó a abrazar a su hermano y darle el apoyo que él necesitaba. Luego, le agarró de una mano y regresó con él al castillo.

* * *

- ¡Señora Pomfrey!.- Dijo Hermione animada tras abrir la puerta de la enfermería.- ¡Le he traído hierbas medicinales. Las he recogido en el bosque con ayuda de Luna!

Al ver que la enfermera no contestaba, la castaña intuyó que estaría en la habitación de las camas. Así que entró y cuando vio a su mejor amigo en una de ellas, tumbado bocarriba, en ropa interior y con el cuerpo lleno de heridas sangrantes y zonas azules señalando magulladuras, las hierbas se le cayeron al suelo y su primera reacción fue gritar del susto y luego correr hasta él.

- ¡Pero qué te ha pasado!.- Exclamó arrodillándose en el suelo y agarrando una de las manos de Harry.

- Nada fuera de lo común.- Dijo él mientras la señora Pomfrey seguía aplicando en su cuerpo, tanto hechizos curativos como pomadas anti-inflamatorias.

- ¿Nada…Fuera de lo común?.- Repitió Hermione parpadeando de puro asombro.- ¡Cómo que nada fuera de lo común!.- Gritó furiosa.- ¡Te han molido a golpes, Harry. Y eso sí que se sale de lo común al menos en Hogwarts. Aquí no suelen hacerte daño. Dime quién ha sido y me ocuparé personalmente de darle su merecido!

- Gracias.- Dijo él sonriendo.- Aunque no te conviene hacer eso.

- ¿Cómo que no, esperas que acepte sin más el hecho de que han maltratado a la persona que más estimo después de mis padres?

- Yo también te quiero Hermione. Pero no puedes hacerme justicia ahora porque si lo haces, tendrás que castigar a una persona que también es muy importante para ti.

- En este castillo, no hay nadie tan importante para mí como tú, Harry.

- ¿Ah no?.- Dijo el moreno sonriendo con sorna.- ¿Y entonces Ron qué es, alguien con el que pasar el tiempo y darte algunos besos?

- ¡Por supuesto que no. Él es importante porque es mi novio. Pero desde luego, no representa ni la cuarta parte de lo importante que sí te considero a ti!

- Ah, entiendo.

- Así que…¿Quién ha sido el canalla que te ha puesto más de una mano encima?

- Ron.- Potter sonrió de nuevo. Hermione pensó que bromeaba.

- Déjate las bromas, Harry. Dime sinceramente la identidad de ese mal nacido.

- ¡Pero si ya te la he dicho!.- Añadió él riéndose un poco.- ¡Es Ron!

- ¡No tiene gracia!

- ¡Te juro que no miento!.- Él se rió otro poco, Hermione resopló por lo bajo.

- Cuando me tomas el pelo, me sienta fatal.

- ¡Que no lo hago, Hermione, te juro y rejuro que estoy diciendo la verdad!. ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

- Nunca.

- ¡Entonces no sé por qué no quieres creer lo que te digo!

- Porque lo has dicho riéndote por lo bajo y eso es una señal inequívoca de que no eres serio conmigo. Con lo cuál, me siento doblemente molesta.

- Bueno, tienes razón. No debí reírme.- Dijo poniéndose serio.- Aunque tampoco pude evitarlo.- Confesó sonriendo un poco.- Imaginarte pegando a Ron me dá risa. ¿Qué quieres que le haga?. Es guay oír que alguien quiere ser mi "caballero de reluciente armadura" cuando ese alguien además, es una chica a quien yo quiero mucho.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry.- Ella sonrió dándole un beso en la frente curada. Potter volvió a sonreír tras notar el beso.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione?

- ¿El qué, Harry?

- Contigo no me dá miedo que me beses sin yo esperarlo.

- ¿Por qué habría de dártelo?. Hace años te expliqué que los besos son muestras de cariño. Y el cariño desde luego no es malo ni terrorífico sino más bien muy agradable.

- Sobre todo si viene de ti.

Hermione le miró con ojitos tiernos. La señora Pomfrey se rió sin hacer ruido. Sobre todo al ver la cara de bobo que se le había quedado a Harry mientras miraba a su mejor amiga.

- Ejem.- Tosió ella a posta para llamar la atención.

- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó Hermione mirando a la enfermera.

- Por muy tierna que me parezca la escena, debo pedirles que dejen estas demostraciones de amor mutuo para más tarde. Ahora necesito intimidad para terminar de tratar al señor Potter. Sobre todo porque tengo que desnudarle y eso no es algo que deba ver usted, señorita Granger.

- ¡Ah no, claro!.- Dijo la castaña poniéndose roja, con lo que hizo reír de nuevo, a la señora Pomfrey. Pero esta vez, la enfermera no lo hizo silenciosamente.- Esperaré fuera.- Dijo Hermione cuando se puso en pie. Sin más, les dejó solos. Y Poppy pudo terminar de sanar a Harry con toda tranquilidad.

* * *

Nada más salir de la habitación de las camas, Potter se reencontró con su mejor amiga. La cuál, lo miró de arriba abajo comprobando que estaba perfectamente bien.

- Por la pinta de tu cara, está claro que estás sano. Aunque tus ropas están hechas una pena. ¡Pero eso tiene solución!.- Dijo animada. Entonces pronunció un hechizo y el atuendo escolar del moreno quedó impecable y sin un solo rastro de sangre o polvo.

- Gracias Hermione.

- De nada.- Dijo ella sonriente.- Por cierto…- Continuó volviendo a mirarle de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ginny te ha visto ya en ropa interior?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Curiosidad.

- Pues…La respuesta es no.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, Harry levantó una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

- ¡Nada en particular. Es sólo que me imagino la reacción de Ginny cuando te vea como yo hice antes y creo, que no será algo inocente lo que ella te hará, Harry. Aunque estoy segura que a ti te gustará y luego por supuesto te lo pasarás bomba!.- Ella se rió otro poco, Potter se puso serio.

- Quizás antes podría ser posible. El que me viese en ropa interior, quiero decir. Pero después de haber roto con ella, dudo mucho que eso se haga realidad.

- ¿Qué tú has roto con Ginny?. ¿Y por qué?. ¡Si se te veía muy feliz a su lado!

- Muy feliz no, a gusto más bien. Con quien soy feliz es contigo, Hagrid, Neville, y otras personas a quienes aprecio. Pero con Ginny y Ron…Desde luego no soy feliz.

- ¿En serio qué fue él quien te pegó, Harry?

- Sí.

- Entonces cuéntamelo todo sin saltarte un detalle. Me interesa mucho saberlo.

Potter obedeció. Contándole tanto lo de Ron como lo de Ginny. Él fue tan honesto con Hermione como lo había sido siempre. No le ocultó ni lo de la bofetada que le dio a la pelirroja. Y cuando terminó su relato, la respuesta de la castaña no fue verbal, pero sí gestual. Pues su cara, mostraba claramente que no sólo estaba disgustada sino furiosa. Y Harry sabía bien que la furia de su mejor amiga no podía producir nada bueno, ni siquiera a él.

- Debería reñirte por haber pegado a una mujer. Eso no ha estado nada bien, Harry. Por mucho que ella te insultara, no tenías que agredirla. Haciéndolo has caído más bajo que ella. Y eso desde luego, no te honra.

Por otra parte, entiendo tu reacción. Ginny es muy capaz de quemar los nervios de cualquiera. Incluso los míos. Confieso que más de una vez he sentido ganas de abofetearla, sino lo hice fue porque ella era tu novia y sólo por eso yo la respeté bastante como para no cruzarle la cara. Ahora bien, ya que lo vuestro ha terminado supongo que no te molestará si la busco y le digo cuatro cositas. ¿Acierto?

- De pleno. Por mí puedes pelearte con ella todo lo que te apetezca. No va a afectarme en absoluto. Y respecto a Ron…

- Con él también hablaré seriamente, por supuesto.

- ¿Y te atreverás a pegarle?. Después de todo, él no te ha hecho daño.

- Te equivocas, Harry, sí me lo ha hecho. Toda persona que se atreve a atacar a quienes yo estimo, me dañan por medio de eso.

No puedo asegurar que le daré una paliza bestial, pero desde luego, le voy a dejar muy claro que si vuelve a hacer algo parecido, me perderá para siempre.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?. ¿Tú serías capaz de romper con Ron sólo porque él me ha pegado?

- Porque te ha pegado no. Porque me ha hecho daño a través de ti, por supuesto. Aunque antes de ponerme violenta voy a ver si tiene la madurez necesaria como para contarme la verdad de forma honesta tal y como has hecho tú.

- No creo que te lo cuente todo tal y como fue. Lo más seguro será que cambie lo que le apetezca.

- ¿Y qué?. Yo tengo tu versión. Y sé que es la única real. Y si Ron se atreve a mentirme sólo para intentar quedar mejor que tú, le mandaré al carajo ipso facto.

- ¿Seguro que no te dolerá romper con él?. Yo creía que eras feliz siendo su novia.

- Te diré lo mismo que me dijiste tú respecto a tu relación con Ginny. Feliz no estoy, a gusto sí.

Anoche Ron dijo que me quería. Y me preguntó también si yo le quería. ¿Y sabes qué?. No fui capaz de decirle que sí.

Por supuesto que siento amor por él. Pero es amistoso. Y aunque confieso que él me atrae mucho y que me gusta el hecho de ser su novia…

No puedo asegurar estar enamorada de nuestro mejor amigo. Después de todo, he pasado siete años de mi vida siendo su amiga antes que su pareja.

Supongo que me llevará tiempo sentir que le quiero de otra manera. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí Hermione.

- No sé si romperé o no con él, lo que sí sé es que no pienso acostarme sin haber hablado seriamente con Ron.

- Entonces no te quitaré más tiempo. Vete a buscarle si quieres. Yo mientras tanto, iré a charlar con Hagrid.

- Hasta luego, Harry.

- Hasta luego, Hermione. Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí.

Ella sonrió.

- De nada. Todo lo que hago…Es simple y llanamente porque te quiero mucho.

- Yo a ti también.

Él le dio un abrazo y ella lo devolvió sonriendo más sin que Harry lo viera.

Cuando se separaron, tomaron rumbos distintos.

El moreno se fue con su amigo semigigante tal y como había dicho. Ella también cumplió su palabra. Fue a buscar tanto a Ron como a Ginny. Y no tardó nada en encontrarles puesto que los vio subiendo las escaleras.

Hermione esperó a que alcanzaran el piso donde estaba ella. Y en cuanto los tuvo al alcance, los agarró de una mano y los llevó al primer pasillo vacío que encontró.

- Tengo que hablar con vosotros seriamente. Y espero que seáis sinceros.

- Ya está.- Dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano.- Sé a lo que se refiere. Harry se ha chivado y ahora ella hace lo de siempre. Comportarse más como su mamá que como su amiga. Así que va a darnos una "charlita moral" sobre lo mal que está lo que hemos hecho. ¿Acierto Hermione?

- Por supuesto, Ginevra. ¿Algo más?

- Sí. Vete al carajo. Yo no tengo por qué rendir cuentas de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con Harry. Y mi hermano lo mismo.

- Te equivocas, Ginny.- Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione.- A ella sí tengo que rendirle cuentas. Después de todo es mi novia.

- Me alegra saber que tu cerebro ha madurado algo más que el curso pasado.- Dijo la castaña mirándole con seriedad.- Y si tu querida hermana no quiere escucharme, por mí estupendo. Ahora bien…- Entonces miró a la pelirroja.- Como se te ocurra volver a insultar o ridiculizar a Harry por medio de tus palabras, te aseguro, que por muy novia que sea de tu hermano, no tendré ningún problema en cerrarte la boca de un buen puñetazo.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?.- Preguntó Ginny sacando la varita.

- Avisando que es distinto.- Dijo Hermione con total tranquilidad.- En mi mundo muggle hay un dicho que dice… "El que avisa, no es traidor". Tú ya estás avisada, Ginny. Así que piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora con mi mejor amigo.

Si eres lista, me harás caso y le dejarás tranquilo. Si por el contrario sigues emperrada en incordiarle sólo porque estés molesta, te aseguro, que verás más de una cara de mí, que no te gustará.

- ¿Y crees que eso me asusta?. Tú no eres la única que sabe pegar fuerte, Hermione. Y si me tocas, no seré yo la primera en golpearte. Porque estoy segura que Ron lo hará.

- No.- Dijo él mirando su hermana.- Ahí te equivocas, Ginevra. Yo no puedo pegarle a Hermione, es mi novia y la quiero. Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo pegar en serio a quienes estimo.

- ¡Ah!.- Dijo Hermione mirándole seria.- ¡Entonces pegaste a Harry porque no le quieres!. ¡Es un poco raro!. ¿No crees, Ron?. Después de todo, habéis pasado juntos y felices, siete años de vuestras vidas. Digo yo que eso es bastante como para que le quieras aunque sea un poco.

- Quizás antes sí era así, Hermione. Pero después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, y unido al daño que le ha hecho a mi hermana…

No puedo decir honestamente que le quiera. Y por eso mismo no representó ningún problema para mí, golpearle. ¿Entiendes?

- Perfectamente. ¿Y si por cualquier cosa, se me ocurriera no dañar a tu hermana sino a ti, dejarías de quererme también y te verías en la necesidad de pegarme como hiciste con Harry?

- No digas tonterías. Yo jamás pegaría a una mujer. Eso es indigno.

- Y como él sí pegó a tu hermana, es indigno. ¿Verdad?

- Y poco hombre, todo sea dicho. Ningún hombre de verdad osaría ponerle una mano encima a ninguna chica. Mucho menos si ha sido su novia.

- Qué poco sabes de la vida, el mundo, y los hombres, Ronald. Porque incluso los hombres más buenos pueden llegar a ser violentos con o sin mujeres de por medio.

La cuestión no está en que si pegas a una mujer eres menos hombre por hacerlo. Sino en ser lo suficiente hombre para admitirlo. Harry lo fue. Y en mi opinión, es mucho mejor hombre que tú. Que no tuviste ningún problema en dejar a un lado la amistad tan grande que os ha unido siempre, y preferir darle una paliza sabiendo como sabemos tú y yo que Harry odia profundamente que le maltraten.

- Acabo de perderme.- Dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano.- ¿A qué viene lo del maltrato?

- Viene…- Continuó Hermione.- A que tu queridísimo Harry, fue un niño maltratado física y psicológicamente por sus parientes, durante todo su crecimiento. Incluso cuando él entró en Hogwarts los Dursleys seguían haciéndole sufrir cada vez que Harry volvía con ellos durante las vacaciones.

Supongo que por eso prefería estar con vosotros en el verano. Allí nadie le pegaba. Y como encima tú le gustabas, era normal y también lógico que prefiriera estar en la Madriguera, antes que conmigo y mis padres.

Ahora bien, después de lo que ha ocurrido entre tú, él y tu hermano, estoy segura que no rechazará pasar el verano conmigo si se me ocurre invitarle. Y yo no tendré ningún problema en alojarle en mi casa todo el tiempo que él quiera. Por mí como si en vez del verano, quiere quedarse para siempre.

- ¡Pero eso no es posible!.- Dijo Ron.- ¡Harry no puede vivir contigo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Tú tienes novio, que encima soy yo, y yo desde luego pretendo casarme contigo algún día. Y por supuesto no quiero a Harry con nosotros!

- ¿Ni siquiera en nuestra boda?.- Cuestionó Hermione siguiéndole el rollo.

- ¡No!.- Dijo Ron convencido.- ¡Cómo voy a querer en mi boda, al hombre que ha roto el corazón de mi hermana!

- Porque ha sido el de tu hermana, Ron, no el mío.

- ¡Pero a mí me ha hecho daño a través de lo que le ha hecho a ella!

- ¡Bien!.- Dijo Hermione dando una palmada.- ¡Ahí es donde yo quería llegar!

- ¿Qué?.- Cuestionaron tanto Ron como su hermana.

- ¡Dije que ahí era donde yo quería llegar!.- Repitió Hermione mirándoles seria.- ¡Porque si a Ron le ha dolido que Harry haya roto contigo, Ginny, a mí me ha dolido que él le pegase al que siempre ha sido mi mejor y más querido amigo!.- Entonces miró a Ron.- ¡Que quede clara una cosa, Weasley!.- Dijo imitando fielmente a McGonagall.- ¡Cada vez que tú le haces daño a Harry, me lo haces a mí también. Y ya no tengo más que decir!

Tras lo último, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándolos solos y mirándose asombrados.

- Esto es grave.- Dijo la pelirroja.- A ver cómo lo arreglas ahora.

- Sin esfuerzo.- Aseguró él.- Sólo tengo que buscar algo bonito y luego dárselo al mismo tiempo que le digo "lo siento Hermione". Ya lo hice anoche, y funcionó a la perfección.

- Pero en esa ocasión ella no estaba enfadada contigo porque te hubieses propasado en los tocamientos, Ronald. Lo de ahora no se arregla con flores, ni tampoco con un "lo siento", sino con un discurso propio de un buen amigo y por supuesto de un chico enamorado.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Ginny sonrió. Y su hermano supo entonces que le daría más de una.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de autora 2:**

Creo que ha quedado clarísimo, que Dean, Seamus y Neville no son los únicos que saben la verdad sobre el amor falso de Ron respecto a Hermione. ¿Qué decís, que no sabéis quién es ese otro?. A ver… ¿Habéis leído bien?. Si lo habéis hecho y además habéis usado la comprensión lectora, que es lo que se espera de cualquier lector que se precie de serlo, supongo que entenderéis quién es la otra persona de la que os hablo. Y si por algún motivo no caéis en la cuenta de su identidad, será porque no os habéis fijado bien en lo leído.

Aunque desde luego, la gente que lleva siguiéndome desde hace años, no tiene ningún problema de comprensión lectora.

Por cierto y hablando de otra cosa. Hay gente que en los Reviews, te pide por ejemplo, que le des al fic un acabado más "profecional". Pues bien, desde aquí agradezco el mensaje y todo lo que en su día me dijeron en él para que yo mejorase. Pues además, el mensaje fue dejado con la mayor educación y buena intención. Gracias.

Sólo como aclaración: La palabra correctamente escrita no es "profecional" sino "profesional". Y si pedís profesionalidad a los autores, qué menos que ser los reviewers los primeros en demostrar esa profesionalidad, con la correcta escritura ortográfica de las palabras. No es tan difícil, sólo hay que usar un diccionario. Y esto de la profesionalidad lo digo porque tal y como dice el dicho…"Aquí todos Moros, o todos Cristianos". Y si a mí me exigís un acabado más "profecional" en las historias, yo exijo una verdadera profesionalidad a la hora de escribir un mensaje al autor.

¿Qué es un review profesional, RAkAoMi?. Uno donde todo lo que digáis los lectores esté bien escrito ortográfica y gramaticalmente, y donde por supuesto, se hable de la historia más que de tu vida. Y esto no lo digo por nadie en concreto sino porque en esta página, hay mucha gente que piensa que Review es sinónimo de todo, menos dejar un mensaje relacionado con lo que se ha leído.

Por último, un Reviewer "profesional" que se precie de serlo, jamás pensará en dejarte un mensaje donde todas las palabras están tan acortadas, que para entenderlo, necesitas un traductor. Me refiero a algo cómo esto que suelen dejarme algunos anónimos. "ol sy ppita i m cnt lo q hcs". Esos mensajes también los borro.

Pues al igual que no podemos entender bien, las palabras de un niño pequeño que aún no sabe escribir correctamente, tampoco puedo comprender lo que intentan decirme con tanta acortación como ponen en sus mensajes.

Lo siento si ésta sinceridad brutal molesta a alguien, sólo estoy dando "mi honesta opinión" que es lo mismo que suelen decirme algunos reviewers. He dicho. RAkAoMi. Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo que será subido cuando esté escrito. Hasta entonces…Gracias por seguir ahí. Cuidaros mucho. ;-)


	5. Acercándose a la verdad

**Nota de la autora: **lunes, 13 de octubre de 2008.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Yo bien. Muchas gracias por los reviews dejados en el capítulo cuarto. En especial a emmadrake por los dos reviews que me dejó en el capítulo dos y cuatro, me gustaron mucho. Por cierto, este capítulo que os subo hoy, es mucho más corto que los anteriores. Pero mucho mucho más. Lo he hecho así aposta. Sólo quería poner ciertas cosas. Ya me extenderé más en el sexto. Lo tengo pensado desde un principio. Pero eso sí, no lo voy a subir tan rápido como el de hoy. Porque esta semana estaré muy ocupada y no creo que tenga tiempo de escribir a diario. Puede que lo suba el próximo domingo o incluso lunes. ¿De acuerdo?

Ahora diré algo en general, respecto a algunos personajes. Empezaré con Ron: Yo no le odio ni ninguna tontería de ésas. Y si le pongo de malo no es porque él me desagrade. Ya lo dije bien clarito en una nota de autora del primer cap. Si yo pongo de malo a Ron es simple y llanamente porque quiero hacer algo distinto con su personaje. Y claro, al ser él el principal malo de la historia, tiene que aparecer de manera poco grata. Más claro el agua.

Respecto a Harry: Sí, él es inocente en cuanto a los sentimientos. Y hasta infantil algunas veces, y esto se ve claramente en los cinco primeros libros.

La verdad es que hasta el sexto libro, Harry no era un chico muy corriente que digamos. Y a los ejemplos me remito. Quinto libro: ¿Hey Harry, qué te ha parecido el beso con Cho? Respuesta de Potter: Húmedo. ¿Es eso muy normal, o la respuesta que daría un chico corriente? Yo no lo creo.

Pues si para algunos lectores soy yo la que hace"cosas raras" con el personaje de Harry o la que le pone de forma "tonta, ingenua o inocente", lo raro para mí es lo que hace J.K. con Harry. ¡Y con sólo unos meses de diferencia, en la vida del moreno!. Durante cinco años nos lo muestra inseguro, desconocedor de las muestras de cariño y de los sentimientos buenos, amistosos o incluso amorosos.

Y de repente… Cuando Harry tiene quince años, termina el cole y sólo tres meses después de terminar quinto, el tío pasa a sexto y de buenas a primeras se ha convertido en un chico normal y corriente en cuanto a las chicas, besos y otras cosas se refiere, ya que cuando decide demostrarle a Ginny que ella le gusta, no tiene ningún problema en morrearla con la Sala Común llena de gente y luego soltarle "Tenemos que hablar". ¡Venga ya hombre, eso no hay quien se lo crea. No concuerda para nada a como ha sido Harry en cinco libros anteriores!. Pero la gente lo acepta, claro, porque viene por parte de la autora oficial. Continuaré en la segunda nota de autora. Dedico este cap a la gente que nombré en capítulos anteriores y a la nueva lectora emmadrake. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología: La misma que en capítulos anteriores.

* * *

**Cap. 5. "Acercándose a la verdad."**

Sólo horas después de la ruptura de Harry con Ginny, la pelea de Potter con Ron y la posterior charla con Hermione y de ella con los dos pelirrojos…

Ron terminaba de hacer lo que le había recomendado su hermana. Escribir una carta "sincera" a Hermione, donde le contaba todo lo que supuestamente, sentía por ella, como chico enamorado y "lo mal que se sentía" por haber perdido a Harry como amigo aunque también le dejaba claro que no se arrepentía porque "después de todo te tengo a ti y eso es suficiente para mí".

Al final decía que la quería y hasta le puso una flor pequeña dentro del pergamino. Él dejó la carta debajo de su puerta de prefecta y con la misma se marchó a dar un paseo con Ginny.

En otra parte del castillo, Luna se encontró con Dean, Neville y Seamus. Ellos la saludaron y le propusieron dar un paseo por los terrenos del lago. La rubia aceptó, esos chicos siempre le habían caído bien.

Mientras bajaban una colina, Seamus le preguntó…

- ¿Qué te parece lo de Ron y Hermione?

- Bien, si con ello Hermione es feliz.

- ¿Tú la ves feliz?.- Quiso saber Dean.

- Tanto como para saltar de contento no, pero no puedo negar que la veo mucho más alegre y animada que antes de salir con él.

- ¿Crees que está enamorada?.- Preguntó Neville.

- No.- Dijo ella honestamente.- La misma Hermione me lo dijo esta mañana. Enamorada no está, pero cree que algún día lo estará.

- Pues nosotros no queremos que llegue ese día.- Dijo Seamus.- Porque sabemos perfectamente que lo que Ron siente por ella, no es real. Sólo un juego para él.

- Ay no…- Dijo Luna con temor claro en su voz.- ¡No me digáis que tengo razón!

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Quiso saber Neville.

- ¡A algo de lo que hablamos esta mañana!.-Dijo Luna de nuevo.- ¡Yo le dije a Hermione que Ron podría estar fingiéndolo todo, pero ella respondió que eso no sería posible. Que él nunca le haría una guarrada semejante!. ¡Lo que me lleva a pensar por otra parte, que Hermione no conoce al pelirrojo tan bien como ella cree. Porque yo sí creo que él podría hacerle algo así. Después de todo es un Weasley. Y ellos son capaces de cualquier cosa. Mucho más a la hora de gastar una broma pesada!

- Esto no es una broma.- Dijo Dean.- Sino algo muy serio. Ron está jugando con los sentimientos de Hermione, y lo hace con el único motivo de demostrarnos a nosotros que puede conseguir todo lo que se proponga. Me explicaré mejor. Todo empezó cuando…

El chico negro se lo contó todo, Seamus y Neville lo confirmaron. Y cuando Thomas terminó su relato, decir que Luna estaba asombrada sería decir poco porque lo que más concordaría con su estado de ánimo, serían las palabras "furia" y "decepción."

- ¡Cómo puede ser posible que alguien sea tan rastrero para hacer algo semejante con su única y mejor amiga!.- Exclamó ella "echando fuego" por los ojos celestes.- ¡Lo sabía, sabía que no se podía confiar en él. Incluso se lo dije a Hermione, pero ella no quiso creerme como ya os dije antes!

- Por eso te lo hemos contado.- Dijo Neville.- Sabemos que ella y tú os habéis hecho muy amigas. Y nos alegra. Nosotros sabemos que tú eres buena, Luna. Y creemos también que tu amistad con Hermione puede hacerle mucho bien a ella. Sobre todo si eres tú quien le abre los ojos respecto a Ron.

- En un principio pensamos en Harry.- Dijo Seamus.- Pero ahora hemos cambiado de opinión.

- Si le decimos a Potter que sea él quien el diga la verdad a Hermione, provocaremos una catástrofe.- Dijo Dean.- Todo Hogwarts sabe que cuando Harry se enfada, el mundo tiembla.

- Con algo como lo de Ron hacia Hermione…- Continuó Neville.- Más que temblar producirá que Potter lo mate. Porque estamos seguros que Harry podría hacerlo. Si se siente lo suficiente furioso y se deja llevar por esa rabia sin pensar antes en controlarse, es muy posible que asesine a Ron de una paliza bestial.

- Sí.- Dijo Dean de nuevo.- Por todos es sabido que Harry quiere muchísimo a Hermione. Él nunca ha soportado verla sufrir por el motivo que sea. Y cuando sepa la verdad, será él el primero en sufrir a través de ella. Así que…no sería prudente que fuese Harry quien le dijese la verdad a Hermione.

- A ser posible procuraremos que él sea el último en enterarse, de lo que ocurre.- Dijo Seamus.

- ¿Y por eso habéis pensando en mí como transmisora de la mala noticia?.- Preguntó Luna.- ¿Y por qué no se lo decís vosotros si tan bien informados estáis de todo el asunto?

- Porque no tenemos pruebas, y sabemos que Hermione no nos creerá sin ellas.- Dijo Neville.

- Entonces tampoco me creerá a mí.- Volvió a decir la rubia.

- A ti sí te creerá.- Pronunció Longbottom de nuevo.- Porque todo Hogwarts sabe que tú nunca mientes por muy raro que sea lo que cuentes. Además, Hermione confía en ti como amiga y eso desde luego, te asegurará el éxito.

- Vosotros también sois sus amigos. ¿No?

- Sí, pero ante todo somos chicos. Y Hermione podría no tomarnos en serio porque sabe, que los chicos a veces nos inventamos las cosas para hacernos los interesantes.

- Algo como esto no se inventa.- Dijo Luna.- Tal y como habéis dicho, no se trata de una simple broma o fanfarronería, sino de algo serio.

Mi opinión es que no me importa decirle la verdad a Hermione, pero prefiero que se la digáis vosotros porque sois los primeros implicados en el tema. Después de todo, Ron hizo la apuesta con vosotros, no conmigo.

- Nosotros nos negamos a que él la hiciera.- Dijo Seamus.- Pero Ron ignoró nuestra opinión. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza le dá igual lo que diga el resto del mundo. Lo hace y punto.

- Sí.- Dijo Luna.- Es así de imprudente e Imbécil, qué le vamos a hacer.

Los tres Gryffindor se rieron. Ella continuó seria.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo mirándoles.- Le diré la verdad a Hermione. ¿Cuándo queréis que lo haga?

- Lo antes posible.- Dijo Dean.- No creo que sea muy conveniente que siga pasando el tiempo y correr así el riesgo de que ella se enamore en serio de Ron, y hasta termine acostándose con él que es lo que busca precisamente el pelirrojo.

- ¿Es por eso que está saliendo con ella, porque quiere tener sexo con su mejor amiga?

- No, Luna.- Dijo Seamus.- No le ha pedido salir porque quiera sexo. Le ha dicho "tú me gustas" porque quiere enamorarla para demostrarnos a nosotros que puede hacerlo. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí.

- Pero desde luego, va a intentar hacer todo lo posible con ella, antes de romper la relación.- Continuó Finnigan.- Y el sexo, está incluido.

- Nosotros no queremos que Hermione se acueste con un chico que no la ama de verdad.- Dijo Neville.- Tanto mis compañeros como yo sabemos que la primera vez es muy importante para cualquier chica. Y Hermione además, es una chica a la que queremos bastante. Tanto como compañera de casa, como amiga nuestra y por supuesto como persona.

Ella siempre ha sido una mujer muy buena a la par que admirable. Y no creo que se merezca algo como lo que quiere hacerle y le está haciendo Ron.

- Claro que no lo merece.- Apoyó Luna.- Y después de contarle la verdad…¿Puedo buscar a Ron y darle una paliza, o incluso convertirle en babosa y aplastarlo de un pisotón?. ¿Puedo, puedo?.- Preguntó con ilusión. Los demás volvieron a reírse.

- Por mí puedes hacer todo lo que te venga en gana.- Dijo Dean.- No eres la única que piensa vengarse del pelirrojo. Mis amigos y yo también lo haremos.

- Pues como Harry se una a la venganza, ese Weasley va a terminar peor que como quedó Ginny cuando Harry rompió la relación.- Dijo Luna sonriendo.

- ¿Qué Harry ha roto con Ginny?.- Cuestionó Neville.- ¿Cuándo?

- Esta tarde.- Dijo Luna.- Hermione me lo ha contado con todo detalle. ¿Queréis saberlo?

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y cuando la Ravenclaw terminó el relato, tanto Dean, como Neville y Seamus, estaban de lo más sonrientes.

- ¡Sí!.- Dijo Longbottom haciendo un gesto de victoria con los dedos.- ¡Toma palo para Ginny. Y eso que ella iba diciendo a espaldas de Harry, que lo tenía en el bote!

- Pues a ella sí que le han dado un botellazo emocional en toda regla.- Comentó Seamus dejando salir una carcajada.

- Yo me alegro.- Dijo Dean.- Nunca me gustó para Harry. Él se merece otro tipo de chica. Alguien que lo entienda y con el que también pueda sentirse a gusto en todos los aspectos.

- En ese perfil, que yo sepa, sólo entra Hermione.- Apuntó astutamente Luna.- Pero ella misma cree que Harry nunca se fijará en ella como algo distinto a una buena amiga o incluso "alguien de la familia". Esta mañana me lo dijo. Nosotras hablamos de varias cosas, una de ellas fue si creía que Harry podría enamorarse de ella.

- ¿Y tú sí lo crees posible?.- Quiso saber Seamus.

- Lo raro sería que no lo hiciera.- Dijo Luna convencida.

- ¡Ésta es de mi misma opinión!.- Dijo Neville animado mirando a Seamus y Dean.- ¡Luna sal conmigo!.- Pronunció mirando a la rubia. Ella se rió un poco.

- Pongámonos serios otra vez.- Dijo Dean.- Quiero seguir escuchando a Luna.- Entonces miró a la rubia.- Dinos lo que piensas de Harry respecto a Hermione.

- Yo pienso y creo…- Dijo ella.- Que Potter siempre ha dependido de Hermione para todo. Incluso para aprender las muestras de cariño. Ella fue la primera persona en darle un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla o incluso felicitarle por algo que él hubiese logrado por sí mismo. Por lo tanto también pienso que él podría enamorarse de verdad, de Hermione. Hasta los huesos, si me permitís que lo diga.

- Tú puedes decir todo lo que se te antoje.- Dijo Neville.- Nosotros no vamos a impedírtelo. Siempre nos has caído bien.

- Gracias. Vosotros a mí también. ¿Cuándo creéis que Potter se dará cuenta que ama a Hermione, dentro de diez años?

- Al ritmo que va Harry con el tema de identificación de sentimientos, puede que sí.- Dijo Seamus riéndose por lo bajo.

- Eso no es verdad.- Intervino Neville de nuevo.- Él ha espabilado mucho comparado a como estaba en quinto. ¡Si hasta se atrevió el año pasado a morrear a Ginny en medio de la Sala Común llena de gente!

- Es que le dio un arrebato.- Dijo Seamus aún riéndose.- Aunque eso es normal en él. Harry siempre ha sido muy impulsivo. Primero actúa, y luego piensa. Él es así.

- Justo lo contrario a Hermione.- Dijo Luna sonriendo.- Ella piensa mucho las cosas antes de hacerla y en ese sentido, podría ser la pareja perfecta de Harry. Porque lo que le falta a uno, lo tiene el otro. Así que se complementan bien.

- Potter y Granger no es que se complemente.- Dijo Dean.- Sino que se entienden incluso sin hablar. Esos dos sólo tienen que mirarse a los ojos para saber lo que sienten. Es increíble pero cierto.

- Y bonito.- Dijo Luna. Entonces miró a Neville.- De acuerdo, saldré contigo.- El moreno la miró con asombro.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¿Y tú, lo dijiste en serio?

- Sí, Luna. A mí siempre me has gustado. Creo que eres muy linda.- Neville se puso rojo, Luna se rió un poco.

- Yo también creo que eres no sólo lindo sino buena persona, Neville. Así que mi respuesta es igual de seria que tu propuesta. Acepto salir contigo desde hoy y hasta el día en que pueda durar lo nuestro.

- ¿Cómo si es para siempre?.- Preguntó el chico ilusionado.

- Eso sería lo ideal. ¿No crees?.- Añadió la rubia acercándose más a él. Dean y Seamus se apartaron un poco para dejarles espacio vital. Entonces, Neville besó los labios de Luna.

- Uuhhh…- Dijo Seamus dejando salir un silbido.- ¡Y eso que no es primavera!.- Añadió con una carcajada.- ¡Para que luego diga Hermione de broma, que la Ouija dijo que en este castillo no estaba tu hombre ideal, Luna!. ¡Pues por la manera en que os estáis besando, yo creo que sí sois ideales el uno pare el otro!

Dean le dio un codazo.

- Déjate las bromas, tío. Les vas a cortar el punto.

Poco después, Neville y Luna se separaron. Ellos se agarraron de una mano y siguieron hablando con Dean y Seamus.

Acordaron que Luna le diría la verdad a Hermione, antes de que la castaña se fuese a dormir. Y como la Ravenclaw sabía en qué punto haría Granger la guardia nocturna, les dijo a los tres Gryffindor que se presentaría allí para hablar con ella a solas. Después, y aún sin soltar su agarre de la mano de Neville, pasó lo que quedaba de tarde con él y sus amigos.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, regresaron al castillo. Y como siempre, Luna cenó en su mesa de Ravenclaw y los chicos, en la de Gryffindor.

* * *

- Bueno, qué…- Comenzó Hermione sentada al lado de Harry. Pues al estar molesta con Ron, no había querido sentarse con él. El pelirrojo sabía que eso era normal en ella, así que no le dio importancia.

- ¿Qué, de qué?.- Quiso saber el moreno pinchando patatas fritas.

- ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo respecto a Ron. No quieres saber nada más de él?

- Por el resto de mi vida…La respuesta es no.

- Muy bien, Harry. Si eso es lo que quieres, no insistiré en que hagáis las paces.

- Gracias por entenderlo, Hermione.

- De nada.

- ¿Y tú, has recuperado la normalidad con Ron o sigues enfadada con él por lo que me hizo?

- Sigo enfadada, pero no creo que me dure de por vida. Supongo que mañana estaré normal. ¿Te molestará eso?

- No. Después de todo es tu novio. Es lógico que quieras estar con él. Además, no es a ti a quien pegó, sino a mí. Y eso desde luego, no tiene que impedirte mantener la normalidad en vuestra relación amorosa.

- Yo también pienso eso. Pero si vuelve a pasarse contigo o incluso conmigo, seré yo la que le rompa todos los dientes de la boca.

- ¿Cuándo se ha pasado contigo?

- Anoche. Él me tocó por debajo de la ropa. Yo le dije que no estaba preparada para algo así. Pensé que se ofendería pero no. Él lo aceptó y hasta lo respetó. ¿No te parece bonito?

- Y extraño también viniendo de alguien como Ron. Pero en fin, si tú estás a gusto con él, ahí no me meto.

- Gracias, Harry.

- Pásame la carne, por favor.

- Toma. ¿Qué tienes pensado para mañana?. Como será Sábado habrá visita a Hogsmeade. ¿Vas a ir?

- Sí. Le he dicho a Neville, Dean y Seamus que iría con ellos a la tienda de bromas de Zonko. ¿Quieres venir?

- Estaría bien. Pero he quedado con Ron. Quiere enseñarme un sitio muy bonito que según él, no conoce nadie. Por lo visto lo descubrió gracias a Fred y George.

- Lo mismo me dijo Ginny respecto al lago ése de las luciérnagas. ¿Y no será que Ron está intentando llevarte a un lugar privado para intimar más contigo?

- No lo sé, pero es posible. Después de todo, es normal que quiera hacerlo. ¿No crees?. A todo chico enamorado le gusta compartir intimidad con su pareja.

- Pero tú misma has dicho que no estás preparada para ciertas cosas con Ron. Si él lo sabe…¿Por qué insistir en esa misma intimidad?. Lo lógico y normal sería esperar a que tú se la pidieras. ¿No te parece?

- Sí Harry, me parece. Pero si Ron ha respetado lo que le he dicho hasta ahora, supongo que aunque estemos solos, no intentará nada más que unos simples besos y abrazos.

Él la miró con una ceja levantada en señal de desconfianza. Ella se rió un poco.

- ¡Harry!.- Dijo dándole un golpecito suave en el hombro.- ¡Deja ya de mirarme así. Te aseguro que todo está bien entre él y yo!

- Que sí.- Dijo siguiéndole el rollo. Entonces se puso serio y mirándola a los ojos le soltó de golpe…- Pero si por cualquier cosa te hace algo que a ti te siente mal, sólo dímelo y le cortaré las pelotas.

Hermione lanzó una tremenda carcajada al oír ese arranque protector del moreno. Él la miró sonriente mientras tragaba el último trozo de carne que tenía en la boca.

* * *

Después de cenar, Hermione se fue a hacer la guardia. Y se quedó sorprendida cuando vio allí a Luna.

- Buenas noches.- Dijo la rubia con amabilidad.- Te estaba esperando.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero hablar contigo a solas y como sé de sobras que cuando haces guardia, nadie viene a interrumpirte, he creído oportuno estar aquí.

- ¿Y no puedes esperar a mañana?. Es que estoy muy cansada, Luna, y dentro de una hora, lo estaré el triple. No creo que esté en condiciones de hablar de algo serio.

- ¿Cómo sabes que lo es?

- Porque tú sólo me pides hablar a solas cuando algo te preocupa.

- Es cierto. Pero de verdad, Hermione, esto no puede esperar a mañana.

- De acuerdo, te escucharé.

Luna tomó aire y tras soltarlo dijo mirándola a los ojos marrones…

- Ron te está engañando.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te está engañando, Hermione. No es verdad que esté contigo porque te quiera o se haya enamorado de ti. Sino porque le dijo a Dean y Seamus que él era capaz de conseguir todo lo que se propusiera. Incluso enamorarte. Por lo visto, apostó con ellos a que te enamoraría en menos de un mes. Dean y Seamus se negaron a que él hiciera eso, pero Ron no quiso tomar en cuenta su opinión.

Ya sabes cómo es, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hace caso de nada ni de nadie. Por eso, te está haciendo creer que tú le gustas, porque quiere impresionar a sus dos compañeros de casa.

- Pe…Pepepe…- Dijo Hermione tartamudeando del puro asombro.- E…¡Eso no es posible!

- Lo siento pero sí lo es.- Afirmó Luna convencida.- Tan posible como el hecho de que Harry ha roto hoy con Ginny.

- Nonononononono. ¡No puedo creerlo. Me niego a creerlo. Ron es mi amigo, él no puede hacerme eso. No sería propio de él siendo él!

- Sí que lo sería, Hermione, porque los Weasley son capaces de todo, para conseguir lo que se proponen.

Y desde luego, lo que se ha propuesto Ron es enamorarte y conquistarte al precio que sea. Y luego, querida amiga, te dejará. Te dirá algo como "Lo siento Hermione, ya no te quiero" o incluso "Has dejado de gustarme". Y si tú sientes amarle para cuando eso ocurra, vas a quedarte hecha polvo, y ni tus compañeros de casa ni yo misma, queremos que pases por algo así. Porque tú, no te lo mereces.

- Suponiendo que te crea…¿Sabe Harry algo de todo esto?

- No. Está igual de desinformado que otra persona que no sepa nada del asunto.

- Por lo que te conozco, sé que no eres una persona que mienta, Luna, pero a mí me resulta muy difícil creer en todo lo que me estás diciendo. Si todo esto es verdad, Ron no sólo no me quiere sino que tampoco me tiene respeto alguno.

- Me temo que no, Hermione.

- Oh…- Dijo la castaña agachando la cara en señal de decepción.- Entonces…- Continuó con tristeza.- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?. ¿Seguir con él como si nada o por el contrario buscarle y partirle todos los huesos del cuerpo?

- La verdad es que no sé qué decirte.- Dijo su amiga Ravenclaw.- Pero creo que lo mejor sería que siguieras tu instinto, siempre te ha guiado bien.

- Pues mi instinto me está diciendo ahora que tú dices la verdad, pero mi corazón se niega a creer esa misma verdad. Yo quiero a Ron.- Dijo sollozando un poco.- Puede que no sienta amarle pero sí le quiero. No puedo aceptar que él esté jugando conmigo, Luna. ¡No puedo!

Hermione levantó la cara y Luna comprobó entonces que la tenía inundada en lágrimas. La reacción de la rubia fue abrazarla y darle palmaditas en la espalda.

- Llora Hermione.- Dijo ella con voz suave y cariñosa.- Llora todo lo que te apetezca. Tienes derecho a hacerlo. Luego, cuando te recuperes, hazme el favor confiar en tu intuición más que en tu corazón. El corazón puede engañarnos a veces pero la intuición no. Y tú sabes que lo que digo es verdad.

- Sí que lo sé…

- Haz una cosa. Sigue con Ron como si no supieras nada de lo que ocurre con vuestra relación. No le trates distinto a como sueles hacerlo desde que estás con él. Acepta todo lo que hayas querido durante la semana que lleváis y todas las que puedan quedar hasta que él decida romper contigo. Que si Dean y Seamus no estaban equivocados, lo hará antes de que termine septiembre.

Eso sí, Hermione.- Dijo mirándola seria.- Ocurra lo que ocurra entre vosotros, no se te ocurra acostarte con él. Ron no se merece que te entregues a él si no estás enamorada realmente. Además, él espera conseguir eso también y si tú no se lo das, no podrá apuntarse ese triunfo a su favor. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí.- Dijo ella aún derramando lágrimas.- ¿Y luego qué, Luna?. ¿Debo llorar o enfadarme cuando él rompa conmigo?

- Supongo que sí si en teoría, estás enamorada de Ron. Fíjate en cómo reaccionó Ginny, por poco le da un infarto cuando Harry la dejó. Bueno, tanto como eso no, pero sí que le afectó muchísimo.

- ¿Tú estabas allí cuando ellos discutieron?

- Sí. Pero ellos no me vieron porque estaba oculta por las espaldas de la gente que estaba delante de mí. Aunque desde mi posición, pude verlo y oírlo todo.

- ¿Es verdad que Harry le dio una bofetada?

- Sí.

- Pobrecilla. Debió ser muy duro para ella estando como está, enamorada de mi mejor amigo…

- Créeme Hermione, quien peor lo pasó fue Harry. Ginny le dijo unas cosas muy crueles y horribles. Le llamó anormal, chico poco corriente y hasta novio pésimo. Y no contenta con eso, le dijo también que no era normal que él, con la edad que tiene, fuese tan poco receptivo a la pasión o incluso al contacto que ella quería ofrecerle. ¿Entiendes, Hermione?. Ginny le echó en cara que él fuese como es. Y eso, de por sí, es horrible además de injusto.

- Los Weasley siempre han sido crueles, horribles e injustos cuando están enfadados. Eso es algo que sabemos tanto Harry como yo.

- Eso no justifica que Ginny se portase como una cerda con Harry, delante de muchos estudiantes. Y aunque no veo bien que un hombre abofetee a una mujer, puedo entender por qué él lo hizo con ella. Después de todo, lo llevó al límite de su aguante.

- Sí, yo también lo creo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

- No.

- Pero ya no lloras.

- Igualmente me siento hecha mierda, Luna.

- Lo entiendo, Hermione, créeme. Puede que a mí, no me haya ocurrido lo que a ti con Ron, pero sí me han hecho sentirme burlada, insultada y ridiculizada más de una vez en mi vida estudiantil. Aunque por suerte, desde que te tengo a ti, ya no me siento así. Ya no me afecta lo que puedan decirme o hacerme, tengo tu amistad, y eso es lo único importante para mí.

- Te quiero, Luna.- Dijo Hermione abrazándose a ella con fuerza.- No me dejes nunca.

Luna sonrió tras su espalda.

- Claro que no lo haré. Porque yo también te quiero muchísimo, y haré lo que sea para no perderte jamás.

- ¿Incluso partirle la cara a Ron por lo que según tú, me está haciendo?

- ¿La cara?. No. ¿El resto del cuerpo?. Seguro que sí.

Hermione se rió un poco. Luna sonrió, contenta de que estuviera animándola.

- Por cierto Hermione…- Continuó la rubia aún abrazada a la castaña.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué has dicho antes, "Según tú", es que sigues sin creer que lo de Ron es verdad?

- Sí y no.

- Explícate.

- Una parte de mí sabe que dices la verdad y que lo de Ron también es verdad. Pero otra mucho mayor que esa sigue diciéndome que no es posible que él esté jugando conmigo.

- Pues dile a esa parte que se calle, porque no tiene razón.

- Luna, entiende esto… Yo estoy muy ilusionada con Ron y con el hecho de que yo le guste.

- ¡Es que no le gustas realmente, Hermione, sólo te lo está haciendo creer!

- ¡Te quieres callar y dejarme terminar!.- Exclamó la castaña con rabia separándose de la rubia.

- Perdona.- Dijo Luna como disculpa.- Tienes razón, habla.

- Ron ha sido el primer chico de Hogwarts, que me ha demostrado un interés distinto al amistoso o incluso al de una simple compañera de clase.

Ya sé que en el pasado, no nos hemos llevado muy bien. Pero desde que estamos juntos como pareja, eso ha cambiado, Luna. Ahora me trata estupendamente. Es atento conmigo, cariñoso, me halaga, me respeta, y hace de todo, menos disgustarme…

- ¿Y no te resulta raro?

- ¡Luna!

- ¡Perdón, ya me callo!

- Como decía, él ha cambiado para mejor desde que es mi novio. Quizás a ti te resulta raro o parte de su comedia. Pero para mí, es sólo una señal de que sí me quiere de verdad.

Todo el mundo sabe que cuando te enamoras, incluso las personas más insoportables pueden volverse un auténtico encanto. Y si Ron se ha vuelto así…¿Por qué va a ser fingido, por qué no es posible que sí haya cambiado porque me ama y quiere agradarme por encima de todo?

- ¿Puedo contestar con sinceridad?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Aunque eso te siente mal o me grites pidiéndome que me calle?

- Habla.

- Pues ahí va. Todos los cambios súper buenos y positivos que tú estás notando en Ron desde el momento en que te dijo que le gustabas y que quería ser tu novio, están producidos por el simple hecho de que él quiere enamorarte cuanto antes mejor. Ya te lo he dicho. Y si tú quieres creer que eso no es cierto y que si ha cambiado es porque sí está enamorado, por mí bien.

Ahora, cuando él rompa contigo y te rompa tanto el corazón como la autoestima...Luego no me vengas llorando diciendo que no te lo advertí, porque llevo un rato razonándote el asunto y tú eres la única que no quiere creerlo, Hermione. Por lo tanto, todo lo malo que puedas sentir después, lo tendrás más que merecido por haber desconfiado de la palabra de una buena amiga. He dicho.

Hermione la miró con asombro. Luna se mantuvo seria.

- ¿Realmente piensas que merezco sufrir cuando Ron me deje?

- Por supuesto. Porque yo sí que no merezco que tú no quieras creer en lo que te estoy diciendo, Hermione. Y si tú no me crees, yo me alegraré de que él rompa contigo y con ello tú sufras. Porque así terminarás de abrir los ojos y entonces verás que yo tenía razón. Y luego tú te disculparás conmigo, y yo lo aceptaré, claro, pero también te diré… ¡Mira que te lo advertí, Idiota!

- ¿Algo más o ya te has quedado a gusto?

- Por el momento es todo.

- Muy bien. Pues yo sí tengo algo que decir.

- ¿Y qué es?

- ¡Vete a tomar por culo!

Contrario a lo que creía Hermione, Luna no se enfadó, sino que se partió de risa. La castaña la miró con asombro.

- ¡Pero por qué te ríes!

- ¡Es que!.- Dijo Luna quitándose una lágrima producida por la risa.- ¡Es la primera vez que una chica que es amiga mía, me manda a tomar por culo, y la verdad es que me ha hecho gracia. Porque Hermione, aunque ahora estés enfadada conmigo, yo sé que no lo has dicho en serio, y eso me hace gracia también!

- Estás como una cabra, Luna. ¿Lo sabías?

- ¡Sí!.- Dijo la rubia asintiendo con la cabeza.- ¡Pero eso es lo que me hace especial!. ¿Verdad?.- Entonces parpadeó moviendo las pestañas como haría una chica coqueta, y ante eso, quien no pudo evitar reírse con ganas, fue Hermione.

Pasado un rato, tanto la rubia como la castaña recuperaron la normalidad. Y como ya había pasado el tiempo de la guardia, Luna se despidió de Hermione.

- Ahora me iré a dormir.- Dijo la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa.- Pero antes quiero saber si me has creído por fin, en lo que concierne a Ron y su enamoramiento contigo.

- Sí te creo Luna.- Dijo Hermione con sinceridad.- Pero no pienso hacer nada que demuestre que sé lo que sucede. Voy a seguir con él como hasta ahora y cuando él quiera dejarme, seré yo la que le diga "Ya lo sabía Ron, tú has sido el único engañado pensando que me tomabas el pelo. Mira tú por dónde, al final, la gran bromista he sido yo". Seguro que se queda muerto de asombro.

- ¿Y no te vengarás de él?

- Pues claro.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa pérfida en el rostro.- Aunque el cómo, no pienso contártelo por el momento.

- Jújú.- Rió Luna de manera estúpida.- Pues cuando vayas a darle el palo a Ron, avísame antes. ¿De acuerdo?. Quiero estar allí aunque sea escondida. Por nada del mundo me perdería la cara que pondrá cuando entienda que ha sido él el burlado.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo.- Y ahora…vámonos a dormir. Estoy muerta de cansancio.

Acompañando a su mejor amiga, la rubia de Ravenclaw se despidió de ella en el tramo de escaleras que la llevaban a su Sala Común.

Hermione llegó a su habitación de prefecta con paso calmado y tranquilo, pues le estaba dando vueltas a todo lo que le había contado Luna.

Por mucho que le hubiese dicho a la rubia que la creía y que seguiría con Ron como si no supiese la verdad, no era cierto.

Ella no creía que Ron estuviese jugando con ella. La razón de su no creencia era que sí se estaba enamorando de él. Y ese enamoramiento le hacía "ciega" a ciertas cosas. La falta de honestidad del pelirrojo para con ella, era una de ellas. Porque, tal y como decía el dicho… "No hay mayor ciego, que aquél que no quiere ver". Y Hermione aún no estaba ciega del todo, pero nublándosele la vista y el buen juicio, desde luego que sí.

* * *

Nada más abrir la puerta, se encontró con una carta en el suelo. La castaña cerró la puerta con un hechizo y se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a leer la carta con total tranquilidad.

En cuanto desplegó el pergamino, vio una pequeña flor. Ella sonrió, sabía que venía de Ron. Pues sólo él le regalaba flores de vez en cuando.

Hermione comenzó a leer lo que Ron le había puesto. Conforme lo hacía, no podía dejar de poner ojitos tiernos o soltar suspiros tontos en ciertas partes, sobre todo en aquellas en las que él le decía lo mucho que la quería, cuánto la echaba de menos los pocos ratos en que no estaban juntos, o cómo ella ocupaba su mente incluso en los sueños.

Pero fue sin duda al llegar al final de la carta, cuando se le saltaron las lágrimas de emoción, porque ahí, Ron le dijo " No me importa haber perdido a Harry, porque después de todo te tengo a ti y eso es suficiente para mí. Con amor, Ron. Te quiero, Hermione."

Dejando salir otro suspiro tonto, la castaña guardó el pergamino en su mesita de noche, se puso el pijama y se acostó. Y por primera vez desde que estaba saliendo con el pelirrojo, soñó con él de manera romántica.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora 2: **

Rowling dijo una vez, que la pareja de Neville Longbottom sería Luna Lovegood. Por eso los he puesto así en el fic.

Tengo que decir, en base a las quejas que me han dado algunos lectores de cómo uso los signos de puntuación o las separaciones de los párrafos…Que lo hago según lo que he visto siempre en los libros que he leído. Y son muchos más que los siete de Harry Potter. Tengo 31 años y llevo leyendo desde pequeña. Con eso lo digo todo.

Por otra parte, la página no respeta siempre lo que yo pongo tal y como lo pongo en mi archivo del word. Y en más de una ocasión me altera las cosas después de publicarlo. Cambiando de tema… Lo que os dije en la primera nota de autora sobre el perfil irreal de Harry que nos muestra Rowling en cuanto a cómo sería él si realmente fuese un niño de carne y hueso, maltratado, es verdad. Lo digo con conocimiento de causa. Como sabéis algunos, soy maestra de escuela. Y por mi profesión, me relaciono con niños y niñas de todas las clases sociales y todas las circunstancias personales y familiares que os podáis imaginar.

Pues bien, más de una vez me he encontrado con algún niño o niña que ha sido maltratado. Y sobre esto podría escribiros una Biblia, pero me conformaré diciendo que ellos/as, no tienen nada, pero nada que ver, tanto en carácter como en personalidad, formas de ser o incluso de reaccionar, a como lo hace Harry Potter en los libros de Rowling. Y por supuesto tampoco reaccionan como Harry, ante las muestras de amor o incluso cariño.

Para que una persona maltratada (del tipo que sea) acepte la cercanía de una persona y el cariño físico, tiene que pasar un tiempo que normalmente no es corto. Puede llevar años y no os exagero nada. Así que vuelvo a lo que dije antes sobre Harry con las demostraciones afectivas hacia Cho o incluso Ginny. No es normal que él sea tan expresivo con los besos y esas cosas, siendo como es, un niño que ha sido maltratado por sus parientes, desde que era pequeño. Y eso, deja mucha huella.

Me resulta más anormal todavía en Harry, que se tire cinco años en Hogwarts siendo tímido, inseguro y hasta desconocedor de los temas de sentimientos así como de las muestras de cariño (cómo son y por qué se dan) y de repente, él termina quinto y en sólo tres meses de verano que es el tiempo que pasa antes de que él entre en sexto y se fije en Ginny como algo más que la hermana de su mejor amigo… Pasen esos tres meses y se vuelva "un adolescente normal". Sí Rowling sí, y los burros vuelan en el mundo muggle, por supuesto.

Por lo tanto, antes de acusarme de que lo que hago con el personaje de Harry es irreal o poco creíble, pensad primero que la primera (valga la redundancia) persona que pone a unos personajes totalmente irreales y nada creíbles, es la autora de Harry Potter. Por último, respecto a Hermione: "La pones demasiado perfecta". ¡Es que ella en los libros, ya es perfecta de por sí!. ¿Qué queréis que le haga?. Es la perfecta amiga, la perfecta bruja y la perfecta mujer. Incluso desde el primer libro, tiene una madurez impropia y muy avanzada, para ser una niña de tan sólo once años que es la edad con la que se entra en Hogwarts por primera vez. He dicho. Sobre Neville, Luna y Ginny, hablaré otro día. Hoy he hablado demasiado. Un beso fuerte. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. RAkAoMi.


	6. ¡Ron! ¿Pero qué me has hecho?

**Nota de la autora: **Lunes, 20 de octubre de 2008.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Hoy os paso el capítulo sexto y quizás penúltimo de la historia, no sé aún si dejaré la serie en siete u ocho capítulos, pero que no llego a los diez eso lo tengo seguro. Tal y como os avisé en el capítulo cinco, este cap será más largo en extensión que el anterior capi. Pero antes de meteros en la lectura leeros la Advertencia que os voy a poner sobre este capítulo porque la verdad es, que el capítulo seis no tiene desperdicio y tampoco dejará indiferente a más de uno.

**Advertencia:** En este capítulo vuelve a haber reacciones "non-gratas", violentas verbalmente y por supuesto insultos o maldiciones verbales de unos personajes a otros como "deseos claros de hacer daño". Así que antes de veros en la "obligación" de llamarme la atención por la razón que sea, pensad primero que yo lo único que hago, es intentar poner a unos personajes lo más humanamente creíbles por mucho que ellos sean magos y brujas. Lo serán no lo niego, pero primero y ante todo son personas, y todas las personas llevamos tanto el mal como el bien, dentro de nosotros.

También llevamos la agresividad, la violencia, el pacifismo, la sensatez, la razón, la impulsividad o incluso el arrepentimiento después de "pero qué he hecho". Así que a la gente concreta como una chica que no quiero nombrar y que se atrevió a dejarme un review en el capítulo uno tras haberse leído ella, la bofetada ocurrida en el capítulo cuarto, y con ello interpretó malamente que yo estaba propiciando la "violencia contra las mujeres" además de justificándola…Les diré sinceramente a esa clase de gente, aquí y ahora, que aunque intuí de antemano que lo de la bofetada podría "calar hondo" en algunas personas o incluso "levantar polémica"…

Creo que en ningún momento quise dar la impresión en ninguna parte del capítulo cuarto, que yo estaba justificando o aprobando, los malos tratos contra las mujeres. Y quien quiera pensar que sí lo dí, sería porque no tendría la cabeza en su sitio o la percepción muy bien amueblada. Así que antes de mal juzgar a un autor por medio del Review, lo sensato primero es haberse leído todas las reacciones posible de los personajes o incluso los comportamientos de esos mismos personajes después del "hecho grave" que cometió uno de ellos como lo que hizo Harry con Ginny en el capítulo cuarto cuando él le soltó la bofetada.

Y dicho sea de paso, esas reacciones o consecuencias, desde luego no se vieron con amplitud y variedad, en el capítulo cuarto. Sólo visteis la furia de Ron y la posterior paliza que él le dio a Potter. Pero aún os faltaba por saber cómo reaccionaría Minerva siendo la directora o lo que opinarían Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna y Hermione, acerca de la bofetada y todo lo que ellos consideran violento o incluso imperdonable. Repito, temas como ése se verán en este sexto capítulo. Lo tenía decidido meterlo aquí, desde un principio. Ahora os dejo con el cap. Que lo disfrutéis si es que sois capaces, claro. Porque algunos como la chica innombrable, más que disfrutarlo, se pondrán enfermos/as. Pero a mí, eso me dá igual. Porque tal y como decía el anuncio…"LÓreal porque yo lo valgo". Yo soy LÓreal. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Simbología: La misma que en capítulos anteriores.

* * *

**Cap. 6. ¡Ron!…¿Pero qué me has hecho?"**

Nada más amanecer, Hermione abrió los ojos. Tenía una guardia una hora antes del desayuno y por eso debía levantarse con dos horas de antelación.

Ella se sentía bien, animada y sobre todo, más ilusionada con Ron que la semana anterior. Recordando la carta tan hermosa y "sincera" que él le había escrito la noche pasada, la castaña sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose muy afortunada de que un chico como el pelirrojo, pudiese quererla tanto como decía.

Entonces se acordó de la conversación con Luna y ese "Ron te está engañando. Realmente no le gustas, sólo te lo está haciendo creer porque quiere demostrarle a Dean y Seamus que él puede enamorarte con sólo proponérselo". Hermione pensó que eso era imposible. Ron no podría hacerle algo así, era algo más despreciable que incluso el odio que siempre le mostró Draco Malfoy cuando la llamaba "sangre sucia". Suerte que estaba muerto, ya no tendría que preocuparse de que le hundiera la autoestima con algún comentario hiriente.

- _"Ron también me ha herido mucho en el pasado".- _Dijo una parte de su conciencia.- _"Pero ahora eso ha cambiado. Él me ama y por eso me trata bien y se desvive por halagarme y hacerme sentir a gusto."_

De repente llamaron a la puerta y cuando ella abrió, se encontró con Luna, Dean, Seamus y Neville, quienes, aún en sus pijamas, le pidieron amablemente pasar a la habitación.

Hermione lo permitió y ellos se sentaron en la cama dispuestos a contarles toda la verdad.

- Hemos venido a verte porque sabemos que Luna habló anoche contigo acerca de lo de Ron y tú no quisiste creértelo del todo.- Dijo Neville.

- Debes creerlo.- Dijo Dean.- Porque todo lo que te dijo ella, es verdad. Ron te está engañando, Hermione. Y sólo te hace creer que te ama porque quiere demostrarnos que puede conseguir todo lo que se proponga.

- Sí.- Apoyó Seamus.- Él nos dijo que podría enamorarte en menos de un mes y por eso se ha vuelto tan perfecto contigo.

- Nosotros no queremos que te enamores de Ron.- Dijo Luna.- Porque sabemos que todo lo que dice sentir hacia ti, es falso.

- Además.- Dijo de nuevo Dean.- No se conforma con hacerte creer que le gustas sino que encima, quiere practicar el sexo contigo.

- Y todos sabemos que tú eres virgen y que siempre te ha ilusionado mucho entregarte al hombre que ames.- Dijo otra vez la Ravenclaw.

- Ron también lo sabe.- Dijo Seamus.- Te conoce desde hace siete años, igual que lo hacemos nosotros.

- Él hará o dirá lo que sea para convencerte de que está perdidamente enamorado de ti y así consientas en entregarte a él.- Dijo Dean.- Pero tú no debes caer en su trampa, Hermione. Porque si lo haces y le crees, él se apuntará otro tanto a su favor.

- Y cuando haya conseguido hacer el amor contigo…- Continuó Seamus.- Te dejará. Romperá la relación. Créenos Hermione, el mismo Ron nos lo dijo hace poco.

- Por lo tanto…- Opinó de nuevo Luna.- Rompe con él y mándale al carajo antes de que lo haga él contigo. Es lo mínimo que se merece.

Hermione los miró con incredulidad, ellos sólo asintieron con la cabeza demostrándole que habían sido sinceros. Entonces, ella dio su opinión por primera vez desde que ellos comenzaron a hablarle honestamente.

- Agradezco que hayáis venido para avisarme de lo que, según vosotros, es sólo un juego por parte de Ron. Pero yo no puedo creer que todo lo esté fingiendo.

¡No puede ser, es demasiado cruel y desconsiderado para alguien como Ron!.

¡Si hubiese sido Malfoy lo creería, es más, ni siquiera le habría permitido que hablase conmigo a solas para que pudiera decirme cuánto le gusto!. ¡Y aunque hubiese encontrado la manera de declarárseme yo no le habría tomado en serio porque sé que él siempre me odió. Pero no estamos hablando de Draco, sino de Ron. El mismo Ron que ha estado conmigo y Harry en numerosas aventuras y variados peligros!.

¡Él tiene sus defectos, de acuerdo, igual que los tengo yo. Pero no me digáis que el hecho de que haya decidido cambiar para mejor, es debido a que él está fingiendo conmigo y se haya convertido en una pareja ideal porque quiere enamorarme y luego dejarme tirada!. ¡No me lo creo!. ¡No puedo creérmelo!. ¡Ron me quiere, y alguien que quiere a otro alguien no le hará jamás algo tan cruel como lo que me estáis planteando!

- Nada.- Dijo Seamus mirando a Neville, Dean y Luna.- Es inútil lo que le digamos. Está convencida de que Ron es incapaz de engañarla de esa manera.- Entonces la miró.- ¿Pues sabes lo que te digo, Hermione?. Que cuando él decida romper contigo y a ti te rompa el corazón, te lo tendrás bien merecido. Porque nosotros hemos venido a prevenirte, y tú no quieres creernos.

- Sí.- Dijo Luna.- Eso mismo le dije anoche. Todo lo malo que sientas cuando Ron te deje, lo tendrás más que merecido por haber desconfiado de la palabra de una buena amiga. Y cuando tú llores y te sientas mal porque él te haya dejado, yo me alegraré. Porque así terminarás de abrir los ojos y te darás cuenta que yo decía la verdad y tenía razón. Luego te disculparás conmigo, claro, y yo lo aceptaré, pero también te diré… ¡Mira que te lo avisé, Idiota!

- ¿Todo eso le dijiste?.- Cuestionó Nevilla mirándola con asombro.

- Eso y más cosas, claro.- Respondió su novia con una sonrisa.- Pero dio igual.- Dijo mirando ahora a Hermione.- Porque ella se está enamorando de Ron y como el amor es ciego, Hermione está perdiendo la vista y por eso no puede ver la realidad tal y como es.

- Sólo ve lo que quiere ver.- Dijo Dean.- Y ante eso, no podemos hacer nada.

- De verdad, Hermione…- Continuó Seamus mirando a la castaña.- No puedes creerte en serio que el cambio de Ron hacia ti es sincero y real. ¿Es que acaso no te resulta raro?. Porque desde luego, es tan raro como desconcertante que Ron haya cambiado tantísimo en sólo una semana.

- Es verdad.- Dijo Neville.- Y más asombroso es todavía que Harry y Luna hayan desconfiado del cambio en Ron, cuando sólo Harry es el único que aún no sabe la verdad acerca de la relación del pelirrojo contigo.

- Y si Luna y Harry piensan que Ron está fingiendo contigo y encima ella te lo ha confirmado…- Continuó Dean.- ¿Por qué sigues sin querer creer que Ron no es sincero?. Antes de que te dijese que le gustabas, no te mostró un interés especial. Y tampoco parecía que se sintiese a gusto a tu lado. ¡Siempre os estabais peleando!

- Y qué.- Dijo Hermione.- Incluso las mejores familias se pelean a veces. Eso no es raro sino lo más normal del mundo. Es lo que tiene la convivencia.

- Sí bueno.- Volvió a decir Dean.- Pero tienes que reconocer que si durante siete años de tu vida, has pasado más tiempo con Ron peleándote con él que llevándote bien… ¿Cómo va a ser posible que de repente, y sólo por el hecho de que le gustes, sea el novio y chico perfecto?. Lo lógico y normal sería que siguierais discutiendo por mucho que ahora pudieras gustarle.

- Dean tiene razón.- Opinó Seamus.- Ron no tiene por qué cambiar su manera de comportarse contigo sólo porque tú le gustes.

- Sí que la tiene que cambiar si lo que pretende es agradarme y hacerme sentir a gusto en su compañía.- Dijo de nuevo Hermione.- Yo veo muy considerado de su parte que se esté esforzando tanto por ser distinto a como era conmigo en el pasado.

- Pues a mí me dan ganas de vomitar.- Opinó Luna.- Este nuevo Ron es tan perfecto que hasta parece prefabricado.

- Sí.- Dijo Neville.- Es como si algo o alguien le hubiese dado un curso intensivo de cómo tratar bien a las mujeres y él lo hubiese aprendido a la perfección. Reconócelo Hermione... Harry y Luna tienen razón. El cambio de Ron hacia ti es raro, muy raro, y desde luego no concuerda para nada a como siempre se ha portado contigo.

- Me dá igual lo raro que resulte el nuevo Ron comparado con el antiguo.- Añadió la castaña nuevamente.- Lo único que me importa es que él y yo estamos juntos como algo más que dos buenos amigos. ¿Y sabéis qué?. Ahora soy más feliz con él que como lo era en el pasado. A mí me encanta que se haya vuelto más bueno, considerado y cariñoso. Eso es una muestra clara de lo enamorado que está de mí.

- ¡Oh por favor!.- Exclamaron a la vez Luna y Neville.- ¡Despierta de una vez, no puedes creer en serio lo que has dicho!.- Exclamó la rubia.- ¡Tú sabes que nosotros tenemos razón, el cambio de Ron es tanto raro como antinatural. El amor no tiene por qué cambiar tantísimo a una persona. Eso es falso Hermione, y tú lo sabes de sobras!

¡Una persona puede mejorar el carácter si así lo quiere, pero nunca podrá cambiarlo al cien por cien porque es imposible convertirte en alguien distinto a como has sido siempre. Y cuando se consigue es porque tú mismo te auto engañas creyéndote diferente. Pero es mentira. Cada uno nacemos con una condición y crecemos según esa condición junto con una personalidad propia. Ron siempre ha tenido una muy marcada que nunca ha entrado en lo que a ti solía gustarte. Por eso os llevabais tan mal!

- ¡Es verdad!.- Opinó Neville sentado a su lado.- ¡Habéis pasado siete años de vuestras vidas discutiendo a diario. Y muchas veces él te hacía llorar a causa de las cosas tan crueles que te decía!. ¿Y ahora se vuelve el novio perfecto y el chico más cariñoso y considerado del mundo y tú nos dices que te lo crees y que lo consideras normal porque él está enamorado de ti?. ¡Venga ya, a otras personas con ese cuento. Nosotros no nos lo creemos, Hermione. Somos tus amigos y siempre te hemos dicho la verdad!

¡Así que no nos mientas porque no podrás engañarnos. Nosotros sabemos que realmente no crees que el cambio de Ron sea sincero. Es imposible que lo sea, Hermione!

¡Nadie puede cambiar su personalidad de la noche a la mañana y Ron ha cambiado completamente desde que te dijo que tú le gustabas y que quería salir contigo como pareja!

- Neville tiene razón- Dijo Dean.- A nosotros no puedes engañarnos Hermione, sabemos mejor que nadie cómo eres, lo que te gusta y lo que no. Y aunque tú ahora quieras hacernos creer que te encanta el nuevo Ron, nosotros sabemos de sobra, que una parte de ti cree firmemente lo que dijeron tanto Harry como Luna y eso te hace desconfiar de Ron, y es esa misma desconfianza también lo que está evitando que te enamores perdidamente de él.

- No lo hagas Hermione.- Dijo Seamus.- No te precipites en tus sentimientos hacia Ron.

- Sí.- Apoyó Neville.- Harry y Luna nunca te han engañado. Siempre te han dicho la verdad. Ellos sí son realmente sinceros contigo. Y si Harry te dice que es raro el cambio de Ron hacia ti y si encima Luna opina lo mismo y te deja clarísimo que Ron no es sincero y que sólo está jugando contigo… Hazles caso y no confíes totalmente en todo lo que te diga Ron.

- Si no quieres creer lo que decimos Dean, Seamus y yo…- Opinó Neville.- Al menos quédate con lo que te digan Luna y Harry. Ellos siempre se han preocupado por ti, sobre todo Harry.

- Sí.- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa bonita.- Potter sí que te quiere de verdad aunque no te haya dicho nunca, que está enamorado de ti tal y como Ron asegura estar.

- De verdad, Hermione…- Añadió Dean.- Créenos.- Él la miró suplicante.- Ron Weasley te está engañando. Está haciéndote creer algo que no es cierto. Por favor, te lo rogamos, déjale. Rompe la relación antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti. No queremos verte sufrir, y mucho menos por su culpa.

- Ron no se merece una novia como tú.- Opinó Neville.- Ni aunque sea en un juego para él. Porque está claro, que para ti no lo es. Tú sí estás creyendo desde hace una semana, que sus sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros.

- ¡Y si vieras u oyeras todo lo que él dice sobre ti y vuestra relación cuando no estás presente…- Continuó Seamus.- ¡Te aseguro que hasta vomitarías del asco que siente uno al oírle!

- ¿Qué…Qué cosas dice de mí?.- Preguntó ella con asombro al saber que Ron hablaba de ella a sus espaldas.

- Un montón distintas.- Dijo Dean.- Y todas demuestran que no te tiene ningún respeto.- Dijo convencido.- Como cuando dice que besas fatal pero que cada día lo haces mejor gracias a que él te está enseñando.

- ¿Qué…Qué me está enseñando?

- Eso dice.- Opinó Thomas de nuevo.- Según él, tú estás mejorando porque es él quien te guía con los besos y esas cosas.

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- Pues Ron no lo cree así. También dice que tú te haces la remilgada. Que te quejas porque te toca en ciertos sitios pero que en realidad te gusta. Porque si fuese cierto que no estás cómoda con eso, harías algo por apartarle o incluso para impedírselo.

- Dicho de otra manera.- Continuó Seamus.- Ron nos da a entender que tú "vas de puritana" cuando realmente estás tan caliente como él.

- ¡No es verdad, no es verdad!.- Dijo Hermione con las lágrimas saltadas.- ¡Es imposible que él hable así de mí!

- ¡Sí es posible!.- Exclamó Neville poniéndose en pie.

- ¡No!.- Dijo Hermione ahora llorando abiertamente.- ¡Os lo estáis inventando!

- ¿Por qué?.- Opinó de nuevo Longbottom.- ¿Qué ganaríamos con ello, Hermione?

- ¡Separarnos!.- Dijo ella convencida.- ¡No sé por qué no os gusta la relación que tenemos, pero no conseguiréis que rompa con él así como así!

- ¡Maldita sea Hermione!.- Exclamó Luna poniéndose en pie también y situándose junto a Neville.- ¡Todo lo que te han dicho es cierto porque yo también lo he oído!. ¡Aunque no en el dormitorio, pero sí he escuchado cómo Ron le decía a Ginny que tú estabas espabilando mucho gracias a él!. ¿Y sabes qué?. ¡Me revienta que él hable así de ti cuando tú piensas lo mejor de él y sus intenciones para contigo!.

¡Acéptalo de una maldita vez!. ¡Ron Weasley no está enamorado de ti, y tampoco te ama, sólo estás siendo un pasatiempo con el que disfrutar!. ¡Es así de simple!. ¡Y si tú sigues sin querer creernos es problema tuyo, pero luego, cuando él te deje y te haga llorar, no nos digas que no te avisamos. Porque incluso ellos te están diciendo cosas que no deberían revelarte sólo porque primero han sido amigos de Ron antes que tuyos!

- Pero lo estamos haciendo.- Continuó Seamus mirando a la castaña.- Nos estamos sincerando contigo porque también te consideramos nuestra amiga. Y sabemos de sobras que tú eres mucho más buena y noble de lo que nunca podría ser Ron.

- Así que deja de llorar.- Opinó Luna quitándole las lágrimas con sus dedos.- Porque Ron no se merece que llores por él.

- Lo único que se merece ese imbécil…- Continuó Dean.- Es que tanto tú como nosotros, le demos una más que dura lección.

- ¿Qué tal si lo molemos a golpes?.- Propuso la rubia medio en broma medio en serio.

- ¿Y que nos echen del colegio por agresivos?.- Dijo Neville.- Ni hablar. A mi abuela le daría un infarto si expulsaran a su nieto a tan sólo ocho meses y medio, de convertirse en un mago oficial.

- Hagamos lo que hagamos con Ron…- Continuó Seamus.- Tendrá que ser fuera de Hogwarts.

- Eso no le impediría acusarnos.- Dijo Luna.- Pero si nos vengamos sin que haya testigos, lo tendremos más fácil a la hora de salir impunes. Será su palabra contra la nuestra, y aunque admitamos nuestra culpa ante la directora del colegio, estoy segura que ella entenderá qué nos llevó a dañar a Ron.

- Igualmente nos expulsará.- Dijo de nuevo Dean.- Porque eso mismo será lo que hará con Harry cuando ella sepa que él dio una bofetada a Ginny ayer.

- ¿Y cómo va a saberlo?.- Preguntó Hermione.- Yo desde luego no se lo he dicho.

- Ni nosotros.- Dijo Seamus.- Pero estamos seguros de que tanto Ginny como su hermano, son muy capaces de chivarse a McGonagall. Y ella, lógicamente, expulsará a Harry por haber sido agresivo por mucho o poco que pudiese ella entender, lo que le llevó a hacerlo.

- Él tiene razón.- Dijo Luna.- Todos sabemos que Harry no es ningún maltratador de mujeres. Sólo tuvo una reacción lógica de alguien que simplemente es humano. Pero Minerva es ante todo, la directora de Hogwarts. Y ella debe de ser la primera persona en hacer cumplir las normas del colegio.

- Y todos los estudiantes sabemos que la violencia mágica, física o verbal, está prohibida.- Dijo Neville. – Por eso es muy probable que echen a Harry del colegio aunque sea por unos días. O quizás lo castiguen sin jugar al Quidditch durante el resto del curso.

- De lo que estamos completamente seguros es que Ginny y Ron se chivarán a McGonagall y ella, lógicamente, tendrá que "hacer justicia" a favor de la Weasley.- Opinó Dean.

- Después de todo Ginny ha sido "la pobre víctima".- Dijo Neville.

- ¡Pero Ginny fue la primera agresora!.- Exclamó Hermione.- ¡El mismo Harry me lo dijo. Y él no me ha mentido jamás!.

¡Existen muchas formas de violencia, no sólo la física!. ¡La agresión verbal también es violencia. Incluso el maltrato psicológico se considera violencia!

¡Ginny fue la primera en empezar con los maltratos. Ella ofendió a Harry delante de mucha gente. Lo llamó anormal, chico poco corriente y novio pésimo!.

¡Por supuesto eso no es excusa para que él perdiera el auto control y le soltase a ella una bofetada. Pero si me pongo en el lugar de Harry yo también habría reaccionado igual!.

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si ella me habría llevado al límite de mi aguante?

¡Harry Potter ha pasado diecisiete años de su vida, soportando malos tratos físicos, psicológicos y verbales, tanto de sus tíos como de su primo. Y eso marca mucho!

- Pero sus parientes no eran los únicos que le maltrataban.- Dijo Neville.- Porque Snape y Draco Malfoy se han pasado martirizándole con palabras crueles y humillaciones varias durante los seis años anteriores a éste, que Harry ha pasado en Hogwarts. El profesor de pociones sigue haciéndolo. Continua humillándole y ridiculizándole cada vez que a él le dá la gana. Y eso también es maltrato.

- Es cierto.- Dijo Seamus.- Y encima ahora Harry ha tenido que soportar más desprecios y violencia tanto por parte de Ron cuando le pegó, como por parte de Ginny cuando le humilló.

- Sí…- Dijo Dean de nuevo.- El pobre Harry no puede relajarse. Siempre ocurre algo o viene alguien con ganas de joderle la existencia.

- La verdad es que para todo lo que él ha soportado durante gran parte de su vida…- Dijo Hermione serenándose un poco.- Que le diese una bofetada a Ginny no es lo peor que él podría haber hecho. Y a mí me resulta admirable que Harry sea lo noble y bueno que es, porque no podemos negar que lo es. Siempre ha sido una buena persona, cuando lo normal y lógico hubiera sido que se hubiese convertido en alguien tan violento y despreciable como sus tíos y primo. O como Voldemort y el propio Draco Malfoy.

- Sí.- Dijo Luna.- Es curioso que Harry no se haya vuelto loco o un psicópata después de todo lo malo que ha tenido que soportar desde que era un niño de un año que sobrevivió a una maldición mortal y fue a parar al hogar de unos parientes nada buenos o respetables. Porque sabemos que con Dudley sí se portaban bien. Era a Harry al único que maltratan continuamente.

¿Pues sabéis qué voy a hacer?.- Cuestionó la rubia mirando a todos los presentes.- Ir yo misma a ver a Minerva y decirle que lo que hizo Harry con Ginny, le estuvo a ella más que merecido.

- No digas eso.- Dijo Hermione.- No está bien que hables así. Ninguna persona se merece que otra la pegue por mucho que la primera, lo haya provocado.

La violencia siempre está mal lo miremos por donde lo miremos. Pero sí es verdad que muchas veces ocurren cosas que nos hacen hervir la sangre y que nos llevan a actuar de una manera nada adecuada.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione.- Dijo Seamus.- Si me pongo en el lugar de Potter puedo entender por qué él reaccionó pegando a Ginevra. La verdad es que sí se controló con esa sola bofetada. Si Harry hubiese perdido realmente la cabeza, en lugar de soltarle una bofetada podría haberla estrangulado o incluso lanzado una maldición imperdonable.

- Pero no lo hizo.- Dijo Dean.- Porque en el fondo, Harry no es malo ni tampoco un hombre que desprecie a las mujeres o incluso las odie tanto como para disfrutar el hecho de pegarlas.

- Aún así…- Dijo Hermione de nuevo.- Harry hizo algo que no sólo no está bien sino que además se considera imperdonable en una sociedad civilizada como la nuestra.

- Civilizada.- Puntualizó Luna.- No perfecta. Después de todo, las normas sociales las hacemos las personas y todas somos imperfectas.

- Sí.- Dijo Neville.- Además, siempre se ha dicho que pegar a una mujer está mal porque siempre se las ha considerado "el sexo débil". Y también se ha dicho siempre que no es nada honorable pegar a quien es más débil que tú. Pero después de haber sido educado y criado por una mujer, yo desde luego no las considero débil sino todo lo contrario.

Las mujeres son capaces de salir adelante incluso en situaciones en las que los hombres nos desesperamos y nos venimos abajo. Quizás ellas no tengan tanta fuerza física como sí tenemos los hombres. Pero eso es debido a que nacemos con más músculos que ellas. Ellas sin embargo, tienen otras muchas cosas no relacionadas con la fuerza bruta, en las que nos superan. Y esto es algo que está demostrado. Tienen más fuerza vital, más resistencia psíquica o psicólogica y hasta viven más años que nosotros.

- Son buenos ejemplos.- Opinó Dean.- Y además estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que ha dicho Neville.- Dijo mirando a los presentes.- Sobre todo en una cosa: Es cierto que pegar a una mujer está mal considerado socialmente. No así si se pegan dos hombres. Eso se considera incluso normal por aquello de que los hombres somos más "de sangre caliente" que las mujeres.

- Es verdad.- Dijo Seamus.- Cuando alguien ve pegándose a dos chicos, aunque sea de broma, nadie se alarma ni se asusta sino que incluso se ríe o anima a que continúen. Pero cuando un chico pega a una chica entonces…¡Horror, cunde el pánico!. ¿Y por qué?.

¡Si después de todo está igual de mal que se agredan dos chicos a que lo hagan dos chicas o incluso una chica con un chico!. ¡La cuestión no es que pegar a una mujer esté mal, es que cualquier tipo de violencia está mal. Y yo no apruebo lo que hizo Harry cuando abofeteó a Ginny, pero desde luego, no pienso que él sea un maltratador de mujeres sólo porque le soltase a ella una bofetada!

- ¡Anda que no me han dado bofetadas a mí cuando era pequeño y me portaba mal!.- Dijo Dean.- ¡Me han pegado mis amigos por algo que yo hubiera hecho y les hubiese molestado. Me han pegado mis padres, incluso me ha pegado Snape cuando me ha dado con el libro en la cabeza por haber estado hablando durante la hora de estudio!. ¿Son ellos maltratadores entonces?. Deberían ser considerados así por haber usado la violencia contra otra persona. ¿Verdad?

- No.- Dijo Luna.- Eso es diferente. Los profesores pueden darnos con el libro en la cabeza, eso no está prohibido en Hogwarts.

- ¡Pero está mal!.- Dijo de nuevo Dean.- ¡Sigue siendo una agresión. Igual que lo fue la que le hizo Harry a Ginny cuando le dio la bofetada!

- Sí.- Apoyó la Ravenclaw.- Pero se supone, que cuando los profes nos dan con el libro en la cabeza, no es porque quieran maltratarnos sino porque nos riñen por habernos portado mal.

En la hora de estudio no debemos hablar con nadie. Y si lo hacemos, es normal que Snape o cualquier otro, pueda darnos "un golpe de atención".

- Harry no abofeteó a Ginny para llamar su atención.- Dijo Hermione.- Le soltó la leche porque lo tenía harto, eso está claro. Y vuelvo a decir que estuvo muy mal lo que él hizo. Pero yo os aseguro, que incluso mi padre me soltó algún cachete durante mi infancia y no por eso pienso que me haya maltratado o incluso que sea una persona violenta.

¡Y tampoco me ha llevado a odiarle. Yo adoro a mi padre. Es igual de buena persona que me parece mi madre. Y ella también me ha dado alguna bofetada en distintos años de mi vida!. ¡Y yo sé que todo lo que han hecho siempre en mi educación, ha sido por mi bien, incluso cuando me han castigado sin salir!. ¡Así que me niego a admitir que porque una persona, sea hombre o mujer, pegue a otra, eso simplemente le convierte en un maltratador!

- Luna y Hermione tienen razón.- Dijo Seamus.- Siempre se ha considerado maltrato cuando alguien arremete contra otro alguien de una manera constante y continuada. Vamos, que lo hace más de una vez con o sin excusa de por medio. Y Harry desde luego, no entra en ese perfil.

Él no es un hombre que se pase la vida pegándole a todo el mundo. Es más bien la pobre víctima que siempre ha padecido agresiones y desprecios por parte de los demás, no porque él sea el primero en darlos.

Lo lógico y normal es que Harry se rebele y hasta se defienda contra el mal que quieren lanzarle aunque para ello tenga que ponerse violento y agredir a los demás.

Y tanto sus parientes, como los difuntos Mortífagos, la familia Malfoy o el mismísimo innombrable, son buenos ejemplos de personas que han sido violentos con él y le han hecho sufrir amplio y variado. Y si a eso le unimos que Ginny fue la primera en maltratarle gritándole insultos varios delante de un montón de gente…Era de esperar que él reaccionase mal y terminase abofeteándola.

Sí, estuvo mal lo que hizo, pero tal y como dijo Hermione, después de todo lo que él ha estado soportando durante toda su vida…Tras dieciocho años de sufrimiento ha resultado ser un chico buenísimo y más que noble. ¿Vamos a ponerle la etiqueta de maltratador sólo porque se ha atrevido a abofetear a una chica que lo hirió y humilló con sus desprecios delante de un montón de gente y con ello demostró también ser una maltratadora aunque fuese del tipo psicológico?

Yo desde luego, no pienso rechazar a Harry, ni tampoco le consideraré un maltratador y mucho menos dejaré de ser su amigo por lo que hizo con Ginny en un momento concreto.

A lo largo de su vida estudiantil, Potter ha hecho más bien que mal. Y porque él haya cometido un error, no voy a pensar lo peor de él como persona.

- Seamus ha dicho una verdad enorme.- Dijo Luna.- Si nos ponemos a criticar o rechazar a Harry por lo que hizo, tendríamos que condenar también todos los actos violentos que nos rodean. Y mira que son amplios y variados.

¿Vamos a pasarnos la vida rechazando o castigando a todo aquél que cometa una agresión del tipo que sea?. ¿Y nosotros qué, no podremos ser violentos, cierto?. Porque no sería lógico criticar o rechazar algo que tú mismo no cumples. Y yo desde luego no puedo asegurar que no volveré a pegar o agredir a alguien, si esa persona me saca de mis casillas.

Porque hasta yo misma he tenido que dar algún puñetazo o cachetada para que me dejasen tranquila.

Vosotros no habéis padecido como yo, el rechazo y desprecio de los estudiantes de Hogwarts durante toda vuestra vida estudiantil. Y aún lo sigo soportando y padeciendo por mucho que ahora sea amiga vuestra, de Harry y Hermione.

Por lo tanto…No, no rechazaré a Potter ni tampoco le odiaré sólo porque él haya abofeteado a una mujer cuando esa misma mujer, fue la primera en agredirle verbalmente y maltratarle psicológicamente.

Para mí, tan malo fue lo que hizo Harry, como lo que hizo Ginny. Y si criticamos lo que hizo Potter, también deberíamos criticar lo que hizo la Weasley. Porque no está bien condenar moralmente a uno, y al otro no… sólo porque ha sido "la pobre víctima" de la agresión tras haber recibido la bofetada.

- Coincido con Luna.- Dijo Neville.- Tanta culpa tienen Harry como Ginny. Además, todas las personas somos capaces de pegar a otra con o sin motivos de por medio. Y eso no nos convierte en maltratadores.

Dudo mucho que exista una sola persona en el mundo, que no haya usado jamás la violencia física, verbal o incluso psicológica, contra otra persona, alguna vez o más de una, a lo largo de su vida.

Porque incluso los que van de "súper moralistas" y condenan la violencia, pueden ser violentos si se sienten agredidos o incluso si padecen una situación extrema de supervivencia en la que sólo uno de los dos puede quedar vivo. Y os aseguro que en situaciones así, hasta la persona más pacífica y no violenta puede volverse una salvaje o inhumana.

- Es verdad.- Dijo Hermione.- Nadie puede decir "yo esto no lo haré jamás" hasta que no está en la situación y se vé obligado a actuar. Sobre todo si es para sobrevivir.

Yo misma he matado a personas en la batalla final. Y eso es mucho peor que el sólo hecho de ser agresiva. Desde luego no me siento orgullosa de haber quitado la vida. Pero eran ellos o yo, y está claro que yo no iba a dejarme matar fácilmente.

También tuve que convertirme en agresora además de asesina, porque para librarme de los Mortífagos tuve que pegar puñetazos, patadas y lanzar magia agresiva contra mis agresores. Supongo que ahí también fui una maltratadota. ¿No?. Empleé la violencia aunque fuese para sobrevivir. Y por muy justificado que pudiera estar con aquello de "era su vida o la mía", no deja de ser horrible lo que hice. Pero lo hice porque no tenía otra opción.

Quizás fuese eso mismo lo que sintió Harry cuando decidió abofetear a Ginny. A lo mejor pensó que sólo tenía esa opción para demostrarle a ella, que no le estaba gustando nada cómo le estaba maltratando delante de toda esa gente.

A mí me da igual lo que pueda decir Ginny o incluso la misma Minerva McGonagall si decide expulsar del colegio, a mi mejor amigo.

Harry no es peor que Voldemort y sus ya muertos Mortífagos. Ni tampoco es más despreciable de lo que siempre me pareció el difunto Draco Malfoy.

Harry no es malo, ni más agresivo que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí. Porque incluso cuando nosotros insultamos a otras personas, estamos siendo agresores verbales. Y eso, también nos convierte en maltratadores aunque sea por un corto período de tiempo.

- ¡Es cierto!.- Dijo Dean mirándola.- ¡Porque incluso tú, Hermione, que no sueles ser violenta porque sí, has insultado o pegado un puñetazo, más de una vez, a lo largo y ancho de estos siete años de colegio!. ¡El que le diste a Malfoy estando en tercero, es un buen ejemplo!

¡Y todo Hogwarts sabe que hasta los profesores te consideran una estudiante admirable junto a una buena persona!. ¡Y si a ti no te expulsaron cuando pegaste a Draco, no tendrían por qué echar ahora a Harry!. ¡Así que si Luna es capaz de ir a ver a Minerva y hablar a favor de Harry… yo también lo haré. Y si la directora decide expulsarle del colegio, entonces yo también me iré!

- Y yo también.- Dijo Neville.- Porque si Harry es considerado malo o incluso agresivo sólo porque le dio una bofetada a una chica que se portó más que mal con él…

Yo también soy un maltratador por todas las veces en que me he peleado con alguien durante estos siete años de colegio. Como el día aquél en que tiré a Malfoy al suelo de un empujón, cuando él dijo que mi madre se merecía estar en San Mungo porque antes de que le aplicasen el Cruciatus, ya estaba loca. ¡Y eso era falso!

- Tan falso como lo es el hecho de que Ron está enamorado de Hermione.- Apuntó Luna.- Toda esta conversación y razonamiento sobre la violencia, malos tratos, agresiones y demás está muy bien. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema que nos ha traído aquí.- Recordó a los tres chicos Gryffindor.- Hemos venido a la habitación de Hermione con el único motivo de que ella vea y entienda la verdad de su relación con el pelirrojo. Así que dejaros las filosofías sobre la violencia, normas sociales y demás cosas relacionadas con ellas… y centrémonos en lo que nos preocupa.

- No hace falta.- Dijo Hermione mirando a la rubia.- No necesito que me machaquéis más el tema, Luna. Lo he entendido perfectamente.

- ¿Pero lo aceptas?.- Quiso saber ella mirándola a los ojos marrones.- ¿Aceptas que Ron está jugando contigo o sigues sin quererlo creer?

- Lo creeré del todo cuando yo misma sienta que no es honesto conmigo. Aunque agradezco que hayáis sido sinceros y que os preocupéis lo suficiente por mí como para querer ponerme al corriente de lo que ocurre.

- Entonces ya no tiene caso que sigamos aquí.- Dijo Luna mirando a sus compañeros.- Vámonos. Además, tenemos que vestirnos.

- Y yo empiezo una guardia dentro de diez minutos.- Dijo la castaña.

- Nos veremos después del desayuno.- Aseguró Seamus.- ¿Vendrás con nosotros a Hogsmeade, Hermione?

- No. He quedado con Ron. Pero podemos tomarnos con vosotros, una cerveza de mantequilla en la posada de Madame Rosmerta.

- No creo que Ron quiera compartirte.- Dijo Dean serio.- Lo más seguro será que él quiera pasar todo el día contigo, a solas. Y si intenta ir más allá de los besos y las caricias inocentes, espero que no caigas en la tentación.

- Ya.- Dijo Hermione también seria.- Recuerdo lo que me dijisteis. No queréis que me acueste con él cuando él, no me quiere de verdad sino que sólo lo finge.

- Buena memoria.- Apuntó Luna con una sonrisa.- Aunque eso no es algo que me extrañe. Tú siempre la has tenido.

- En fin…- Dijo Hermione mirando el reloj mágico que tenía en la mesita de noche.- Se me está haciendo tarde y todavía tengo que ducharme y vestirme. Así que por favor, marchaos.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, y antes de irse, Neville le dijo a Hermione…

- ¿Todo está bien entre nosotros, entonces?

- Sí Neville, no te preocupes.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Iros tranquilos. En lo que a mí respecta sigo considerándoos amigos.

- Gracias Hermione.- Dijo Luna sonriéndole con cariño.- Te quiero mucho.

- Nosotros también.- Dijeron a la vez Seamus, Dean y Neville. Sin más, dejaron la habitación y ella pudo arreglarse para cumplir con su obligación.

* * *

Justo cuando Harry salía de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y bajaba las escaleras para ir al Gran Comedor y desayunar, se encontró en la planta baja a Minerva McGonagall.

La cuál, mirándole completamente seria, le dijo…

- Buenos días señor Potter. Acompáñeme a mi despacho. Tengo que hablar con usted.

Harry no preguntó ni por qué. Conocía lo bastante a Minerva como para saber que cuando ella le pedía hablar en su despacho, era por algo importante o como mínimo, de gravedad.

Él sólo tuvo que hilar los hechos del día anterior para intuir que la directora iba a darle una charla más que seria sobre lo que había sucedido con él, Ron y Ginny.

No se equivocó, porque nada más cerrar la puerta y hacerle sentarse en una silla, la directora del colegio le dijo mirándole a los ojos…

- Sé todo lo que ha ocurrido entre usted, Ginevra y su hermano. Ron y Ginny vinieron a verme anoche antes de acostarse y me lo contaron con todo detalle. ¿Es cierto que usted abofeteó a la señorita Weasley?

- Sí señora. Sólo una vez. Luego le dije unas cuantas cosas y me marché. Más tarde, Ron me encontró en el puente de madera que lleva a los Terrenos del Lago y me echó la bronca por haber dejado yo a su hermana.

Resumiré el asunto diciendo que tanto él como yo mismo, nos insultamos y pegamos todo lo que quisimos.

Entiendo que Ron se enfadara porque yo rompiese con Ginny cuando eso la hizo llorar. Pero él no tiene derecho a decir que soy un cabrón y tampoco lo tiene a pegarme.

- ¿Y usted sí lo tiene a abofetear a la señorita Weasley?

- No señora. Yo mejor que nadie sabe lo mal que sienta que te peguen. Pero ella fue la primera en agredirme psicológicamente. Me insultó delante de mucha gente. Me dijo que yo era un chico anormal, poco corriente y un novio pésimo. Lo dijo gritando, señora, y eso me llevó al límite.

Confieso que no me siento orgulloso de haberla abofeteado. Pero tampoco me arrepiento. En aquél momento sentí que era lo que Ginny se merecía. Y también le dije que si se atrevía a volver a maltratarme de la manera en que fuese, le rompería la jodida boca por mucho que ella fuese una chica.

- Entonces... ¿Está dispuesto a agredir otra vez a una mujer por muy mal que eso esté considerado?

- Si es ella la primera en agredirme, por supuesto que lo haré. ¿Me convierte eso en una mala persona?

- No le diré que sí ni tampoco que no, Harry, pero sí opinaré que el hecho de que usted haya pegado a una mujer, le convierte en agresor.

- Ah, o sea, que cuando alguien me desprecie, agreda o humille de la manera en que sea, yo no debo ponerme violento ni tampoco insultar. ¿Verdad?. ¿Tengo que quedarme quieto, sin reaccionar de manera mala porque si lo hago yo seré peor que el primero que me atacó?

- No, señor Potter. Usted no será más malo por defenderse o agredir al otro. Pero en el momento en que usted insulta, arremete o incluso pega, pierde la razón que pueda llevar. ¿Entiende?

- Sí señora. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con usted.

- Me dá igual, Harry. Yo soy la directora del colegio. Y no puedo dejar pasar algo como lo que usted le hizo a Ginny.

- ¡Pero yo no le dí una paliza bestial como sí hizo su hermano conmigo, sólo le di una bofetada, profesora McGonagall. Y le aseguro, que eso no duele tanto como el hecho de que te insulten y humillen en público!. ¡Ginny lo hizo y resulta que yo soy ahora peor que ella, sólo por haberla pegado. Pues no lo entiendo, señora, y además me parece injusto que me considere así!

- Ya…pero yo no hago las normas, Harry, sólo las cumplo.

Usted sabe tan bien como yo que la violencia del tipo que sea, no está permitida en el colegio. Usted fue violento con Ginny, con motivo o sin él no es la cuestión. La cuestión señor Potter es, que usted hizo algo que está mal y ahora debe asumir las consecuencias. Por lo tanto, debo comunicarle que será expulsado de esta institución durante una semana. Pasada la cuál, volverá al castillo y se comportará con normalidad.

Y por supuesto no volverá a agredir a nadie por mucho que puedan provocarle. Porque si por algún casual usted vuelve a ser agresivo con otra persona de este colegio…en vez de expulsarle una semana, lo haré de por vida. Y ni siquiera después de que usted se haya graduado, le dejaré entrar en el castillo ni aunque fuese para traerme un mensaje del Ministro de Magia. ¿Me ha entendido claramente?

- Sí señora.- Dijo él poniéndose pálido.

- Pues ya no tengo más que decir.- Finalizó Minerva igual de seria a como le había estado hablando.

- ¿Puedo decir algo más antes de irme?

- Por supuesto, Harry, que esté expulsado temporalmente no implica que yo no quiera escucharle.

- Entonces seré franco y diré sinceramente que me parece fatal que usted me expulse por muy mal que haya estado lo que yo hice con Ginny.

Y si hablamos de justicia, también sería justo que usted expulsara a Ron por haberme dado la paliza que me dio. Que por si no se lo dijo la Señora Pomfrey, yo terminé mucho peor que él. Y por último…espero también que eche a Ginny, porque ella no me pegó físicamente, pero sí lo hizo emocional y psicológicamente, y eso, señora directora, también está considerado maltrato.

Yo no soy el único "maltratador" aquí. Ron y Ginny también se han portado de manera deplorable y más que sancionable. Pero claro, eso no importa. ¿Verdad?. Porque Ron reaccionó por una "noble causa".- Dijo con ironía.- Defendió y protegió del agresor a su "querida hermanita". Cómo no. Y Ginny…- Dijo con claro desprecio en su nombre.- Esa chica que se atrevió a insultarme y ridiculizarme delante de un montón de gente, diciéndome anormal, chico poco corriente y novio pésimo…

No sufrirá castigo alguno porque por supuesto es..."la pobre víctima de Potter". ¿Cierto?. ¡Pues si esa es la clase de justicia que se aplica en Hogwarts permítame decirle que usted y su colegio son una verdadera mierda!- Todos los jarrones decorativos que tenía Minerva en el despacho, estallaron de repente.

Ella no se inmutó porque sabía de sobras lo que ocurría cuando Harry se enfadaba. Pero no podía tolerar que él la insultara, ni tampoco que lo hiciera con el colegio.

- ¡Señor Potter!.- Dijo McGonagall apuntándole con la varita.- ¡Haga el favor de controlarse delante de mí. No consentiré que me desprecie ni mucho menos que lo haga con la institución que durante siete años de su vida, le ha acogido y apoyado cuando usted lo ha necesitado!

¡Puedo entender que mi decisión le parezca injusta, Harry, y si le soy sincera a mí no me gusta expulsarle porque yo le aprecio tanto como le apreciaba Dumbledore!

¡Si le castigo con la expulsión es sólo porque así lo dicen las normas y porque tal y como le dije antes, lo que usted hizo con Ginny no estuvo nada bien ni justificado por muchas excusas que usted me quiera poner!

¡Yo sé que usted ha sufrido siempre mucho por multitud de circunstancias y razones distintas, y sé también que usted no es malo ni tampoco un maltratador de mujeres. Pero lo que usted hizo al abofetear a Ginny, sí se considera un maltrato, Harry!

¡Y por ése y no otro motivo, debe ser castigado con la expulsión. Así que, en vez de molestarse conmigo y mi labor como directora, limítese a cerrar la boca y aceptar como el hombre adulto que se supone que es…El castigo que yo quiera imponerle. Porque desde luego, continuar en esta actitud suya de rebeldía y desafío a la autoridad, no le va a producir más que problemas!. ¿Quiere eso, Harry, desea pasarlo peor que con la expulsión temporal?

- No señora.- Dijo el moreno con sinceridad.- Siento mucho haberme pasado. Usted tiene razón, no tendría que haber reaccionado así cuando usted y el colegio, siempre han estado ahí para mí. Pero es que…me parece injusto que me expulse cuando yo sólo reaccioné a los desprecios que me hizo Ginny. ¡Entiéndalo!

- ¡Si yo lo entiendo, Harry, pero no puedo darle la razón en esto. El maltrato está mal lo miremos por donde lo miremos. Y usted, aunque fuese por primera vez en su vida, maltrató a una mujer por mucho que ella le despreciara primero!

¡Quizás Ginny se pasó cuando le insultó, humilló y ridiculizó delante de un montón de gente. Pero ella no le puso la mano encima, Harry, y usted sí se la puso a ella. Por eso en ese episodio concreto, usted fue mucho más malo que Ginny!. ¿Lo entiende ahora o sigue sin comprenderlo?

- Lo entiendo.- Dijo Harry con honestidad.- Pero sigue sin parecerme justo lo de la expulsión, señora. Aunque la aceptaré. Y le prometo que cuando regrese al castillo, intentaré por todos los medios no volver a perder el control por muchas personas que puedan volver a provocarme.

- Muy bien, Harry.- Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.- Así habla un hombre no sólo adulto sino maduro. Espero que usted cumpla su palabra. Sé que puede hacerlo. Y no se preocupe…- Dijo sin perder la sonrisa.- Estaré tan pendiente de usted como del resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Le prometo que si alguien vuelve a molestarle, seré yo la primera en quitárselo de en medio.

- ¿Expulsándole como a mí?

- O castigándole por el resto del curso. Ya veré…Lo que sí le aseguro es que usted no volverá a sufrir ningún tipo de maltrato en el colegio, mientras yo sea la directora.

Lo que le dije antes era sincero, Harry. Yo le aprecio mucho. Pero eso no me impide castigarle cuando usted se porta mal. ¿Entiende?

- Sí señora, perfectamente. Eso mismo es lo que ha hecho siempre Hermione conmigo. Alabarme cuando me porto bien y reñirme cuando me porto mal. Yo sé que eso sólo se hace cuando quieres de verdad a alguien. Así que creo firmemente que usted me está castigando porque me aprecia y se preocupa por mí. Supongo que usted quiere que la expulsión me sirva para recapacitar. ¿Acierto?

- De pleno, señor Potter. ¿Algo más?

- ¿Cuándo quiere que me vaya?

- Lo antes posible. No quiero correr el riesgo de que Ron y Ginny le vean solo y le hagan algo peor que acusarle de maltrato o se atrevan a pegarle una paliza como hizo ayer el que durante seis cursos anteriores a éste, fue su mejor amigo.

- Ahora sólo tengo una mejor amiga.

- Lo entiendo, Harry, lo comprendo perfectamente.

Por favor, váyase a su habitación y prepare su baúl. Luego reúnase con Hagrid en su cabaña. Le diré que le espere allí con un Threstal que le servirá a usted de transporte a donde quiera ir.

- Me quedaré en Grimmauld Place, en la casa que un día perteneció a mi padrino y que él me dejó en herencia.

- Entonces le escribiré allí cuando llegue el momento de que usted regrese a Hogwarts.

- Como quiera, profesora McGonagall.

- Márchese Harry. Y no hable de esto con nadie. Mucho menos con Ron y Ginny. No quiero que ellos se alegren en su cara, de que haya sido expulsado. Aunque estoy segura de que lo harán en cuanto yo misma lo haya comunicado en el Gran Comedor.

Eso sí…no pienso consentir que ellos ni ninguna otra persona, digan nada malo de usted. Sé que usted cometió algo "imperdonable" cuando abofeteó a Ginny ayer, pero eso no le da derecho a nadie, a criticarle cuando todas las personas somos violentas y agresivas en algún momento de nuestras vidas.

Por otra parte, usted aún es joven y tiene mucho que aprender y también madurar. Estoy segura que en el futuro, no volverá a tener otra reacción parecida a como la que tuvo con Ginny. Además, diré lo mismo que le dije antes acerca de la expulsión. Yo sólo cumplo las normas del colegio porque soy la directora. Y en cualquier colegio que se precie de serlo, ningún acto violento queda impune ni falto de castigo.

Después de todo, en los colegios formamos personas. Y en toda formación, se enseñan valores positivos, y se castigan los negativos. Por ése y otros motivos que le he explicado antes, usted ha sido reprendido y expulsado, porque lo que hizo con Ginevra Weasley estuvo muy mal. Pero repito, Harry, yo sigo apreciándole a pesar de todo. No lo olvide. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señora, no lo olvidaré. Gracias por todo lo que me ha dicho. Ahora entiendo que su castigo sólo ha sido para que yo mismo entienda lo grave y malo que fue lo que le hice a la hermana de Ron.

- Muy bien, Harry. Me alegra escucharle razonar así. Sólo me queda decir una cosa... Buen viaje.

Potter sonrió, entonces asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el despacho de McGonagall poniendo rumbo a su habitación de los Gryffindor de séptimo. Donde empaquetó sus cosas y las metió en el baúl para luego aterrizar gracias a su Saeta de Fuego, en los terrenos del lago donde ya le esperaba Hagrid con un Threstal que Harry sí veía pues él, había estado cercano a la muerte en más de una ocasión.

- Minerva me ha dicho que te ha expulsado durante una semana. También me ha contado lo ocurrido con Ron y Ginny. No puedo decir que apoye la bofetada que le diste a Ginevra. Pero yo también soy un hombre y sé lo violentos que nos ponemos a veces. Aunque también es cierto que las mujeres se ponen violentas cuando lo ven necesario.

La violencia es algo que compartimos los dos sexos, Harry. La llevamos dentro como también llevamos las cosas buenas. De todas maneras, considero justo que Minerva te castigue con la expulsión porque lo que tú hiciste no estuvo bien, y tienes que aprenderlo.

- Lo he hecho, Hagrid. Te aseguro que después de esto, me pensaré mucho volver a pegar no sólo a una mujer sino a cualquier otra persona.

- Así habla alguien con cabeza. Estoy orgulloso de ti.- Dijo el semigigante dándole un abrazo.- Al menos en este aspecto.- Apuntó con una sonrisa.- Porque en lo de Ginny no puedo felicitarte.

- Claro que no.- Dijo el moreno también sonriendo.- No te preocupes, Hagrid. La expulsión me vendrá bien. Aprovecharé tanto para pensar como para poner al día un montón de cosas que necesito tener listas para después del colegio.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Quiero preparar una casa para cuando decida casarme con la chica que me gusta, si es que ella me acepta, claro.

- ¡Ah!.- Dijo el guardabosque con asombro.- ¡Así que te gusta alguien, qué calladito te lo tenías!. ¿Y quién es, si lo puedo saber?

- Te lo diré cuando vuelva al colegio.- Respondió Potter guiñándole un ojo.- Ahora debo irme.

Subiéndose al caballo, Harry usó la varita para lanzar un hechizo que permitiese al baúl flotar tras el Threstral. Tras despedirse de Hagrid, se marchó. Y el semigigante volvió al castillo para decirle a la directora que Potter se había ido.

* * *

- ¡Ay!.- Exclamó Ron cuando le cayó en la cabeza, una piña.- Maldito pino…- Dijo mirando al árbol con desprecio. Entonces le dio una patada al tronco y otra piña le cayó en el cabello rojo.

Acordándose de que había quedado con Hermione para ir a Hogsmeade, el pelirrojo puso rumbo al castillo sin saber, que quien le había tirado la primera piña no fue el pino, sino Harry. El cuál, cuando iba volando por encima de los terrenos del lago, había visto a Ron, besarse con Lavender, bajo la sombra de un pino.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por ocultarse en vez de bajar al suelo y partirle la cara a Ron. No sólo por la paliza que él le dio el día anterior sino por estar engañando a Hermione. Pues Potter creía firmemente que cuando estabas enamorado de verdad, no se te pasaba por la cabeza serle infiel a tu pareja. Y si Ron estaba besándose con Lavender Brown, era porque en el fondo, no amaba a Hermione tanto como aseguraba.

Por eso, con ayuda de su varita, Harry había desprendido una piña de un pino altísimo y cercano y se la había lanzando a la cabeza del pelirrojo. Potter no pudo escuchar el grito de Ron pero sí vio la cara molesta que puso el Weasley tras el piñazo recibido.

Conteniendo una carcajada, el moreno observó cómo el pino dejaba caer una nueva piña cuando Ron golpeó su tronco de una patada. Entonces vio también cómo Ron volvía al colegio, agarrado de la mano de Lavender Brown. Quien le soltó y adoptó una distancia normal con respecto a él, justo antes de entrar por las puertas que daban acceso al castillo.

* * *

- ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?.- Dijo Lavender mimosa, en la esquina oscura donde se había ocultado con Ron para poder besarle sin ser vistos.

- Esta noche.- Aseguró el pelirrojo dándole un nuevo beso en los labios.- En cuanto me despida de Hermione, iré a buscarte y podremos tener una noche apasionada de las que tanto te gustan.- Él la miró con lujuria, ella se lo comió a besos.

- ¿Por qué no la dejas ya si es a mí a quien realmente quieres?.- Cuestionó la presumida más grande que tenía el colegio.

- Porque Hermione está muy ilusionada conmigo y por otra parte, siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y romper con ella sin tener un motivo de peso, no me parece correcto.

- ¿Y engañarla con otra chica, sí te parece bien?

- No, pero no me queda más remedio que hacerlo así si quiero estar contigo.

- Pues yo no seguiré con esta relación a menos que le digas la verdad a Hermione. Y si no lo haces tú, seré yo quien se sincere con ella.

- No lo hagas Lavender. De todas maneras no te servirá de nada. Hermione no te creerá. Ella está convencida de que la amo. Y aunque todo el colegio le dijese lo contrario, mi mejor amiga sería incapaz de creerlo porque siempre ha sido muy leal a sus amigos. Y yo soy uno de los mejores que tiene. Así que no lo intentes, porque será inútil.- Él la miró con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara, Lavender resopló por lo bajo.

- Eres un cerdo, Ron.- Dijo convencida.- Y yo no estoy dispuesta a continuar contigo si tú no quieres ser honesto con la que siempre ha sido, tu mejor amiga.

Puede que tú me atraigas mucho, puede también que hubiera sido tu novia el curso pasado, pero desde luego, no estoy dispuesta a serlo en éste si tú quieres seguir mintiéndole a Hermione. Así que…lo nuestro ya es historia.

- Bueno.- Dijo el pelirrojo resueltamente.- No voy a pillarme un trauma por eso. En este castillo aún quedan chicas en las que puedo fijarme. Estoy seguro que no me rechazarán. Después de todo…Yo también soy el salvador del mundo mágico.

- Imbécil.- Dijo Lavender con desprecio.- Lo eres con todas sus letras.- Sin más, lo dejó solo. Y Ron se fue entonces a reunirse con Hermione. A quien encontró en las puertas de Hogwarts, justo donde había quedado con ella.

- ¿Nos vamos?.- Cuestionó la castaña después de darle un beso como saludo.

- Por supuesto, preciosa mía.- Dijo él dándole otro que resultó también precioso para Hermione.

Agarrada a una de sus manos, la prefecta de Gryffindor entró en el carruaje, y nada más cerrar la puerta, el vehículo se puso en movimiento.

* * *

Hermione pasó un día fantástico junto a Ron. Quien, además de prestarle atención como novio, también lo hizo como amigo. Él compartió con ella un montón de cosas que siempre la habían apasionado. Como la lectura. Y hasta le compró un libro cuando vio cómo Hermione lo ojeaba con interés, en la librería donde se metieron a petición de ella.

- Pero Ron…- Dijo Hermione con apuro.- Yo no puedo aceptarlo. Tú siempre dices que tus padres no te envían dinero a menudo. Si me regalas el libro, no podrás comprarte algo que te guste.

- Regalarte algo que sí te guste a ti es más importante para mí que gastarme el dinero en algún capricho.- Dijo el pelirrojo rodeándola con sus brazos. Hermione sonrió complacida y de nuevo pensó que era imposible, que Ron estuviese fingiendo con ella y la relación que mantenían.

- ¿Nos vamos a un lugar más privado?.- Propuso él en un susurro y provocándole un escalofrío a la castaña que Ron notó perfectamente.- Quiero estar contigo a solas antes de que nos reunamos con mis compañeros y Luna en la posada de Madame Rosmerta.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Pero recuerda lo que te dije. No estoy preparada para cierto tipo de intimidad, contigo.

- No te preocupes Hermione.- Dijo él dándole un beso suave en los labios.- No haré nada que pueda incomodarte. Yo te quiero. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí. Y por eso mismo vas a respetarme. ¿Verdad?

- Así es. ¿Nos vamos?

Agarrada a una de sus manos, la castaña se fue con él a donde quiso llevarla. Y no le extrañó nada que la metiera en la casa de los gritos cuando tanto ella como él, la conocían de sobras desde hacía años.

Ron se portó como se esperaba de él. No hizo algo que molestase ni lo más mínimo a Hermione. Y ella volvió a pensar que él sí la quería de verdad.

Cuando salieron, se fueron donde habían quedado con Luna, Dean, Seamus y Neville. Y ahí pasaron el resto del tiempo que les quedaba antes de volver a Hogwarts.

Tanto la Ravenclaw como los chicos Gryffindor, no dieron ni una sola muestra de que supiesen la verdad de lo que estaba haciendo Ron con Hermione.

Luna y Neville fingieron no saber nada, como Ron fingía que sí estaba interesado en su mejor amiga.

Nada más regresar al castillo, el pelirrojo se despidió de Hermione pues ella tenía guardia justo antes de la cena.

Y cuando él se fue, Luna lo siguió sin que Ron se diese cuenta.

La Ravenclaw observó cómo el Weasley se encontraba con Lavender y le pedía disculpas por haber sido un Imbécil.

Luna no podía saber a qué se debía aquello pero se quedó muerta de asombro cuando tanto él como la compañera de casa de Hermione, empezaron a besarse en los labios con muchas ganas.

- _"¡Será cerdo!".- _Dijo la rubia a su cabeza mientras los veía besarse.- _"¡Y se supone que quiere a Hermione. Se supone, porque está claro que todo es mentira. Al menos por parte de Ron!. _

_¿Y Lavender, cómo es capaz de besarse con el novio de una compañera de casa?. ¡Por favor, que Hermione la ha ayudado y sacado de más de un apuro más de una vez a lo largo y ancho de los siete años que llevamos en Hogwarts!. ¡No entiendo cómo Lavender es capaz de enrollarse con el novio de su compañera. Pero qué ejemplo de deslealtad hacia Hermione!_

_¡Tengo que hacer algo, y tengo que hacerlo ya!. ¡Esto no puede quedar así. Hermione debe verlo con sus propios ojos para que entienda por fin que Ron no está siendo nada sincero con ella!"_

Sin hacer ni un solo ruido, la rubia de Ravenclaw se giró y abandonó el lugar poniendo rumbo a donde estaba Hermione. Pero antes de que llegase, se encontró con Neville, Dean y Seamus que estaban paseando por uno de los pasillos cercanos.

- ¡A que no sabéis lo que acabo de ver!.- Dijo Luna acercándose a ellos con rapidez.

- Ilústranos.- Dijo Seamus con interés.

- ¡Lavender y Ron se estaba morreando y tocándose en sitios íntimos, en una pared cercana a donde yo estaba!. ¡Yo los vi detenerse allí y gracias al Silencio que usé, pude acercarme sin hacer ruido y entonces me encontré con el panorama!. ¡Por la pinta que tenía, se podría decir que esos dos concebirán un hijo esta noche si no ponen medios para impedirlo!

- ¡Pero qué fuerte!.- Exclamó Neville.- ¡La presumida del colegio y el tío más falso de Hogwarts, teniendo sexo salvaje contra una pared de piedra!. ¡Esto tiene que saberlo McGonagall!

- ¡Sí!.- Dijo Dean.- ¡Ella ha expulsado a Harry esta misma mañana. Por eso él no ha venido a Hogsmeade. La misma Minerva me lo ha dicho cuando he ido a hablar con ella después de la visita al pueblo!

- Nosotros también hemos ido.- Dijeron Seamus y Neville mirando a Luna.- Y es verdad lo que ha dicho Dean.- Apoyó Longbottom.- La directora ha echado a Harry, durante una semana, por la bofetada que él le dio ayer a Ginny.

- ¿Y vosotros no habéis hablado a favor de Harry tal y como dijisteis que haríais?.- Quiso saber Luna.

- Por supuesto que lo hemos hecho.- Dijo Dean.- Pero no ha servido de nada. McGonagall nos ha hecho entender que ella sólo ha echado a Harry porque así lo dicen las normas del colegio. Todo acto violento o incluso vandálico ha de ser castigado con la expulsión. Y por lo visto, cuando él regrese, estará vigilado por ella aunque Potter no lo sepa.

Además, la dire nos dijo que Harry había prometido no volver a pegarle a nadie por mucho que volviesen a provocarle. Ella confió en su palabra así que suponemos que Harry intentará cumplirla. Él siempre ha respetado mucho a McGonagall aunque no tanto como al difunto Dumbledore, claro, porque por el antiguo director, Harry no sólo sintió respeto sino también cariño.

- Y no es de extrañar.- Dijo la Ravenclaw.- Cuando ese hombre siempre se desvivió por atender a Harry y hacerle sentir a gusto tanto en el colegio, como fuera de él. Incluso fue a enfrentarse a Voldemort cuando nosotros estábamos en el Departamento de Misterios. ¿Os acordáis?

- Cómo olvidarlo.- Dijo Neville.- Fue en ese lugar donde el cerebro gigante atacó a Ron y le dejó idiotizado perdido durante un buen rato. Claro que él siempre ha sido idiota pero en aquella ocasión lo fue el triple. Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar una sola frase que fuese entendible. Todo lo decía acompañados de jijís y jujús estúpidos.

- También fue en ese mismo departamento donde aquél Mortífago lanzó una maldición a Hermione que por poco la mata.- Apuntó Luna astutamente.- Y acuérdate…- Dijo mirando a su novio.- Que Potter se quedó tan pasmado al verla inmóvil, que hasta pensó que estaba muerta. Y si terminó reaccionando fue porque tú lo obligaste a ponerse en pie y porque también agarraste a Hermione para sacarla de allí.

- Sí.- Dijo Neville.- Creo que fue la primera vez en mi vida, que vi realmente asustado, nervioso y preocupado, a Harry Potter.

- Pues yo creo más aún, que él, quiere a Hermione de una manera más profunda que la que puede sentir un simple mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué intentas decirnos?.- Cuestionó Dean Thomas.- ¿Qué Harry está enamorado de Hermione?

- Desde luego que lo está.- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.- Aunque quizás, él, no se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle. ¿Creéis que lo verá durante la expulsión?

- Es posible.- Dijo Seamus.- Y luego por supuesto, cuando vuelva al colegio lo primero que hará será buscar a Hermione y soltarle un morreo tan espectacular como el que le metió él a Ginny el año pasado, cuando ganamos aquel partido de Quidditch. ¿Os acordáis de aquello?.- Preguntó mirando a sus compañeros.

- No creo que nadie de nuestra casa olvide jamás el espectáculo que dieron.- Dijo Neville riéndose por lo bajo.- Sólo les faltó tocarse por dentro de la ropa. Aunque claro, no lo hicieron porque estaban rodeados de gente, si hubieran estado solos lo más seguro fuese que hasta hubiesen tenido sexo.

- Conociendo a Ginny es muy probable que hubiese sucedido.- Dijo Dean.- Ésa está más caliente que muchos de los chicos que conocemos. Pero vamos, no pienso que Harry fuese tan rápido la primera vez de demostrarle a ella lo mucho que le gustaba. Después de todo, él siempre fue muy tímido con las mujeres. Al menos hasta llegar a quinto.

Luego pasó a sexto y la cosa cambió. Ignoro lo que pudo ocurrirle durante el verano de ese quinto curso antes de que él regresase para entrar en sexto. Sólo sé que dejó de ser inseguro y se convirtió en un chico tan normal y atrevido como lo podamos ser nosotros.

- Pues sí.- Dijo Seamus con una sonrisa divertida en su cara irlandesa.- Quién le ha visto y quién le ve. ¿Cierto?. De primero a quinto fue un Harry Potter y de sexto a séptimo ha sido otro completamente distinto a ese.

- Todo el mundo cambia durante su crecimiento, Seamus.- Dijo Luna convencida.- Eso es normal.

- Sí pero…¿Cambiar tan de repente y en sólo tres meses de verano que es lo que hay desde junio a septiembre, también es normal, Luna?

- No, de acuerdo. Ahí te doy la razón. Harry cambió a la velocidad de la luz. Pero vamos, no creo que le haya venido mal el cambio. Al menos en cuanto a las chicas se refiere. Porque desde luego, en otros aspectos sigue siendo inocente e ingenuo. Pero eso también le hace adorable. Y el hecho de que se haya vuelto atrevido con las mujeres, no es algo malo cuando él no usa ese atrevimiento para aprovecharse de ninguna. ¿Cierto?

- Por supuesto que no lo hace.- Dijo Neville.- Porque Harry no es un cerdo como sí lo es Ron.- Entonces miró a sus compañeros de casa.- ¿Bueno qué, nos vamos a chivar a McGonagall de lo que vio Luna con Ron y Lavender o como suele decirse…Nos callamos como cobardes?

- Yo no soy cobarde.- Dijo Dean.

- Ni yo.- Opinó Seamus.

- Yo tampoco.- Dijo Neville.

- Y mucho menos yo.- Secundó Luna.- Puede que no sea una Gryffindor, pero eso no me hace menos valiente que vosotros.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Luna.- Dijo Longbottom.- El valor no depende de la casa a la que pertenezcas sino de lo que hay en tu corazón.

- Pues entonces vámonos ya a ver a la directora del colegio.- Dijo la rubia de Ravenclaw.- Y digámosle el acto tan deplorable que estaban cometiendo Ron y Lavender contra una pared de piedra. No por el hecho de tener sexo sino porque están engañando a una mujer a la que la propia Minerva siempre ha querido y respetado muchísimo.

- Sí.- Dijo Dean.- Todo Hogwarts sabe que Hermione ha sido siempre la alumna favorita de la que es hoy la directora de Hogwarts. Y no creo que a ella, le siente bien que Ron y Lavender, estén traicionando a Hermione, a sus espaldas. Sobre todo porque lo están haciendo dos compañeros de ella y uno de los dos es, además de su novio, uno de los mejores amigos de Hermione.

Así que…la cosa está clara. Nos vamos ahora mismo al despacho de McGonagall y no saldremos de allí hasta que la misma Minerva sepa la verdad tanto de la relación Ron-Hermione como de lo que ha sucedido entre él y Lavender Brown.

Sin más que añadir, pusieron rumbo al lugar decidido.

* * *

Cuando los Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw terminaron de contárselo todo, Minerva estaba igual de pálida que como se puso Harry cuando ella le amenazó con prohibirle regresar al colegio incluso después de la graduación.

- Nono me puedo creer todo lo que me han contado.- Dijo la directora con nerviosismo, secándose el sudor producido por la ansiedad, con un pañuelito.- ¡Esto no puede ser posible. Ron jugando con Hermione, haciéndola creer algo que no es cierto. Y encima poniéndole los cuernos con Lavender, una chica que siempre ha considerado a Hermione poco femenina sólo porque ella no se maquilla o incluso peina tanto como sí lo hace la señorita Brown!.

¡Me niego a aceptar una traición de ese calibre, son compañeros de casa, por Merlín y toda su magia. Cómo va a ser posible algo semejante!

- Porque las personas somos así.- Dijo Luna en tono comprensivo.- Traicioneras, falsas, mentirosas e hipócritas cuando no violentas.- Apuntó mirándola a los ojos.- Igual de violento que lo pudo ser Harry cuando abofeteó a Ginny. Pero él no lo hizo por traición a ella sino porque ella, le agredió primero. No con violencia física, pero sí con una verbal y psicológica que le dolió más que cualquier bofetada que ella hubiera podido meterle.

Créame señora, yo estaba allí y pude ver y oír todo lo que sucedió entre él y la hermana de Ron. Le juro y rejuro que fue ella la primera en empezar con los desprecios y las palabras feas. ¡Y encima usted expulsa a Harry durante una semana!.

¡Puede que así lo digan las normas, pero a mí me parece injusto en el caso de Harry, señora. Él no es un maltratador, sólo reaccionó ante lo que le hizo Ginny. Vale que no estuvo bien que la pegara, pero es mucho peor lo que le está haciendo Ron a Hermione y todavía nadie le ha pegado por eso!

- ¡Aunque lo haremos!.- Aseguró Dean Thomas.- ¡Llegado el momento le daremos una paliza bestial!.- Dijo convencido.- ¡Y ninguno de los aquí presentes se arrepentirá de dársela!

- Por supuesto que no.- Apoyó Seamus Finnigan.- Y luego usted tendrá que expulsarnos también del colegio, por haber sido nosotros, unos agresores y maltratadores tal y como usted consideró a Harry, en su momento.

- Sí claro.- Dijo Luna.- Eso sería lo justo por su parte, señora. Darnos el mismo trato y castigo que le dio a Potter. ¿Verdad?

Minerva parpadeó asombrada ante lo que estaba oyendo. Ni Luna ni los demás, quisieron echarse atrás ni disculparse sino que siguieron dándole su honesta y sincera opinión.

- ¡Mi novia tiene razón!.- Dijo Neville con valentía.- ¡Aunque Ron se tuviera más que merecido todo el mal o agresiones que quisiéramos aplicarle, usted tendría que expulsarnos tal y como ha hecho con Harry!

¡Porque yo le aseguro aquí y ahora, que en el momento en que Ron decida romper con Hermione, yo seré la primera persona en buscarle para darle más de una bofetada. Pero no por haberle roto el corazón a mi compañera de casa, sino por haberla engañado con un amor falso, todo este tiempo!

- ¡Eso es peor que cualquier maltrato físico o verbal!.- Dijo Dean Thomas convencido.- ¡Jugar con los sentimientos de alguien y hacerle creer algo que no es cierto, es igual de cruel e inhumano que la más fuerte y salvaje de las palizas!

- ¡Sí!.- Dijo Seamus Finnigan.- ¡Y luego a ver quién es el guapo que consigue arreglar no sólo el corazón destrozado de Hermione sino también su autoestima. Porque después de lo de Ron, lo normal será que la tenga por los suelos!

¡Mucho más cuando tanto mis compañeros de casa, como la misma Luna, le hemos contado a ella la verdad y todo lo que pretende Ron en su relación "amorosa"!. ¿Y sabe qué?. ¡Hermione no quiere creerlo, se niega a creerlo. Confía tanto en la nobleza de Ron, que le resulta imposible el simple hecho de que él pueda jugar con ella y sus sentimientos!

- ¡Pero el hecho es que lo está haciendo!.- Dijo Luna roja de ira y frustración.- ¡Y si al final Hermione sufre un colapso nervioso o incluso un desmayo debido a la angustia que sentirá cuando compruebe que lo de Ron era una farsa, le aseguro señora que no habrá nada ni tampoco nadie en este castillo, ni siquiera usted, que me impidan estrangular a ese Weasley con mis propias manos!.- Exclamó dando un golpe en la mesa de Minerva y liberando de paso algunas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

- Cálmate.- Dijo Neville dándole un apretón cariñoso a una de las manos de ella.- No tiene caso que te alteres ahora. Eso no hará que te sientas mejor.- Él le dio un beso a su cabello rubio, Luna se dejó caer en su pecho y lloró apoyando la cara en uno de sus hombros.

- Lamento que la vea así de alterada.- Dijo Longbottom de nuevo mirando a la directora.- Es que está muy preocupada por Hermione. Granger ha sido la única chica de todo el colegio, que ha querido hacerse amiga de Luna. Y eso es muy importante para ella, señora.

Usted sabe tan bien como yo, que Luna siempre ha estado muy rechazada por los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Y ahora, una persona que la misma Luna ha considerado siempre admirable además de buena, ha consentido en ser su amiga además de preocuparse por ella o incluso darle cariño. Por eso, Luna lo está pasando mal y eso la tiene estresada.

Ella sabe que cuando Ron deje a Hermione, la propia Hermione lo pasará fatal. Y por eso también, hemos venido a hablar con usted. Queremos que sea usted quien consiga abrirle los ojos a Hermione ya que ella no quiere creernos cuando le decimos que Ron no es sincero respecto a lo que él dice sentir por ella.

- Por favor…- Dijo Seamus mirándola suplicante.- Se lo rogamos, profesora McGonagall. Haga algo para sacar a Hermione de esa ceguera que le impide ver la realidad de lo que le está haciendo Ron.

- Y no estaría de más que también le dijera que él la está engañando con Lavender.- Opinó Luna aún con el rostro apoyado en uno de los hombros de Neville.

- Estamos seguros de que así, ella lo creerá.- Finalizó Seamus.- Porque Hermione siempre la ha respetado mucho, señora. Quizás tanto como usted la respeta a ella.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo Minerva mirándoles decidida.- Le diré a Hermione la verdad después de haber comprobado por mí misma, que lo que me han contado sobre Ron y Lavender, es cierto.

- ¿Y luego podremos patearle el culo al pelirrojo aunque eso nos produzca la expulsión?.- Dijo Luna mirándola por fin a la cara.

- Sí señorita Lovegood.- Dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa.- Luego podrán hacer lo que consideren oportuno, con el señor Weasley. Aunque yo desde luego, no podré apoyarles públicamente. Y por supuesto que les expulsaré si ustedes le agraden, pero honestamente les diré, que a pesar de no aprobar la violencia…Considero que a veces, sólo a veces, está más que bien empleada porque tal y como dice ese dicho muggle…"El fin justifica los medios".

Ustedes tienen razón. Lo que supuestamente le está haciendo Ron a Hermione es incluso peor que cualquier maltrato físico que alguien pueda emplear con otro alguien.

Los maltratos psicológicos hacen más daño y provocan más dolor, que la peor de las palizas. Y desde luego, si lo del señor Weasley es verdad, él es el primer maltratador psicológico con la señorita Granger. Por lo tanto, considero normal por no decir justo, que los amigos de ella, le den a él, una más que dura y merecida lección.

- Y eso sin contar con Harry.- Dijo Dean.- Porque él no sabe nada, acerca de lo que realmente impulsa a Ron, para estar con Hermione.

- Y cuando se entere será mejor que estemos fuera del colegio.- Opinó Neville.- Pues de no ser así…"Correrá la sangre" como se suele decir. Porque Potter quiere tanto a Granger, que sería capaz de cometer cualquier locura, contra quien se le ocurriese hacerla sufrir de la manera en que sea.

- Y no es de extrañar.- Apuntó Luna.- Porque Hermione también ha hecho justicia por Harry más de una vez, en el pasado. Aún recuerdo cómo llevó a Umbrich hasta los centauros sólo porque ella se había atrevido a usar un castigo en Harry que le provocó que apareciese en la muñeca de él, la frase aquella de "No debo decir mentiras".

- Sí.- Dijo Seamus.- Hermione se enfureció tanto cuando vio la carne roja y herida de Harry, que incluso yo mismo pensé que ella iba a matar a la profesora por haberse atrevido a maltratar a Potter, de aquella manera.

- Matarla no la mató.- Dijo McGonagall seria.- Pero sí la volvió loca. El susto que pasó Dolores con los centauros fue suficiente para que ella perdiese la razón. Y desde entonces, está en San Mungo siendo atendida por los medimagos psiquiatras. Aunque por desgracia, no tiene cura posible.

- Igual que no la tienen mis padres.- Dijo Neville con tristeza.

- Tú no te preocupes por eso.- Dijo Luna apretando con suavidad, su mano.- Por mucho que se hayan vuelto locos podemos visitarles. Y yo te prometo que lo haremos en cuanto terminemos el colegio. Estoy segura que verte les hará bien. Ellos no son violentos. ¿Verdad?

- No.- Dijo Longbottom mirándola con cariño y agradecimiento.- No atacan a la gente ni nada parecido. Pero tampoco se puede mantener una conversación con ellos. Llega un momento en que se cansan y se ponen a ignorarte o a hacer como si no te viesen. Y eso también es descorazonador, Luna.

- Ya.- Dijo ella en tono comprensivo.- Aún así quiero conocerles y saludarles. Porque sé que son tus padres y tú les quieres a pesar de que estén como cabras.

- Justo como siempre ha dicho la gente, que estás tú, Luna.- Opinó Seamus.- Aunque yo le aseguro…- Dijo mirando a McGonagall.- Que Lovegood no está loca por muy extravagante o rara, que resulte.

- Es verdad que no se parece en nada al resto de las chicas del castillo.- Dijo Dean Thomas.- Pero nosotros creemos que eso es lo que la hace especial además de única.

- Por supuesto.- Apoyó Neville agarrándola de la cintura.- Y yo la quiero más todavía sólo porque ella sea como es. Creo que hay que tener una personalidad muy fuerte y creer mucho en ti mismo, para no hundirte ni cambiar, debido a todos los desprecios que te hacen los demás.

Luna siempre se ha mantenido fiel a su personalidad y sus creencias por mucho rechazo que le hayan hecho en Hogwarts. Y eso para mí, es tan admirable como el hecho de que ella sea muy despierta e inteligente y sea capaz de notar o fijarse en cosas que los demás ni siquiera perciben o incluso razonan.

- Sí, señor Longbottom.- Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.- Así es. Luna es especial, pero usted también lo es. Se necesita mucho valor para decir la verdad y se necesita más valor todavía para contársela a la directora aunque ella haya expulsado a un amigo suyo por algo que él hizo debido a la furia que sintió por culpa de una mujer que en el pasado, fue su novia y la chica de sus sueños.

Me alegra comprobar que usted no ha cambiado nada durante estos años, Neville. Sigue siendo ese chico valiente y fiel a la casa Gryffindor que no tolera las falsedades ni los problemas que los demás quieren causar a los otros. Sobre todo los que son de su propia casa.

De acuerdo.- Dijo poniéndose en pie.- Ahora mismo iré a comprobar si Ron y Lavender siguen en la pared de piedra que dijo Luna. Y si es así…yo misma les expulsaré del colegio. No sólo por conducta deshonesta hacia Hermione sino también por haber tenido relaciones sexuales en un lugar donde cualquiera podría verlos.

- Cualquiera no, señora.- Dijo la Ravenclaw.- Sólo los que se aventuren a entrar en lugares oscuros. La pared de piedra lo era, desde luego. Y corresponde al pasadizo secreto que lleva al tercer piso.

- Gracias, señorita Lovegood.- Entonces miró a los tres chicos Gryffindor.- Y a ustedes también, por supuesto. Espero que Hermione sepa apreciar los amigos tan buenos y leales, que tiene. Quizás no haya querido creerles en lo de Ron, pero estoy segura que sí lo hará cuando yo misma le enseñe lo que él está haciendo con Lavender, a espaldas de ella.

- ¿Y cómo va a hacer eso?.- Quiso saber Luna.

- Porque soy más vieja y sabia que todos ustedes juntos, señorita Lovegood.- Dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa cómplice.- Y conozco no sólo más hechizos que ustedes, sino que además poseo una magia tan avanzada, como para atrapar en una burbuja, un hecho que ha ocurrido en el pasado y que luego será mostrado en el presente. ¿Entienden?

- Sí señora.- Dijo Neville.- Es como si ese hechizo fuese la urna de un pensadero que enseña lo que ha sucedido tiempo atrás. ¿Verdad?

- Así es, señor Longbottom. ¿Algo más que añadir antes de que me vaya a buscar a Ron y Lavender?

- No señora.- Dijeron todos a la vez.

- Entonces hasta luego. Nos veremos cuando haya hablado con Hermione.

En cuanto Minerva se fue, ellos también lo hicieron. Y justo después de haber comido, vieron cómo McGonagall agarraba de una mano a Hermione y se la llevaba en dirección a su despacho. Luna, Neville, Dean y Seamus, intuyeron que la directora iba no sólo a decirle la verdad sino también a mostrarle la traición que Ron le estaba haciendo junto a Lavender.

Ellos sólo esperaban, que "la caída" emocional que sufriría Hermione, no fuese demasiado dura. Porque de ser así, correría el riesgo de perder la cordura aunque fuese sólo temporalmente. Y desde luego, ninguno de los presentes quería que eso sucediese. Así que, con toda la discreción de la que fueron capaces, siguieron a la directora y la prefecta de Gryffindor y se dispusieron a escuchar, tras la puerta de McGonagall.

* * *

- ¡No, no no no no!.- Gritó Hermione desde dentro del despacho de Minerva.- ¡Esto no es posible!.- Exclamó con voz llorosa.- ¡RON!.- Gritó más fuerte aún.- ¿PERO QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?

Entonces escucharon un golpe seco, y tanto Luna, como Neville, Dean y el propio Seamus, usaron el Alohomora para abrir la puerta y encontrarse el cuerpo de Hermione, tumbado en el suelo.

- Se ha desmayado.- Dijo Minerva agachada a su lado y tomándose el pulso.- Algo normal después de haber visto lo de Ron y Lavender.

McGonagall miró a Luna.

- Usted tenía razón, señorita Lovegood. Ellos estaban teniendo sexo, apoyados en aquella pared de piedra. Pero eso no es lo que ha hecho desmayarse a Hermione, sino comprender, que tanto yo como ustedes, teníamos razón en lo de que el supuesto enamoramiento de Ron para con ella, era falso. Por eso ha gritado lo de Ron pero qué me has hecho.

Alguien como Hermione, no podía creer que eso fuese posible. Porque tal y como ustedes dijeron, ella era incapaz de pensar tan mal sobre Ron.

Hermione le creía uno de sus mejores amigos y pensaba que él era igual de fiel con ella que como ella siempre lo había sido con él en su amistad.

Aunque yo sé de sobras que con quien más fiel y leal ha sido, siempre fue con Harry. Pero a Ron también lo ha querido y respetado mucho como amigo. Por eso la decepción que ha sufrido con él no ha sido sólo amorosa, sino también amistosa. Y por lo tanto, "el golpe emocional y psicológico" que ella ha recibido ha sido doblemente duro. ¿Me entienden?

- Perfectamente, señora.- Dijo Luna.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, escribimos a Harry y le contamos todo lo que ha ocurrido para que cuando él regrese a Hogwarts, pueda consolar a Hermione y también mostrarle su apoyo como amigo?

- No.- Dijo la directora del colegio.- Eso no hará falta. Porque no dejaré que pase una semana antes de que Potter sepa la verdad. Yo misma he mandado una lechuza contándoselo todo, justo antes de que ustedes entrasen en mi despacho gracias al Alohomora.

Pero no me he conformado con decirle la verdad a Harry, porque también le he perdonado la expulsión.

- ¿En serio?.- Dijo Neville con asombro.

- Sí.- Respondió con honestidad la directora.- El único fin de la expulsión, era que él recapacitase sobre lo que había hecho con Ginny. Aunque estoy segura, que con lo de Ron, no se conformará con abofetearle sino que le dará una paliza tan dura y fuerte como la que el pelirrojo le dio a Harry, ayer.

Potter dijo la verdad sobre eso. La misma señora Pomfrey me lo ha confirmado. Harry terminó mucho peor que Ron. Y lo sé porque Poppy me ha dicho que Ron fue también a la enfermería a que ella le curase los golpes. Quizás por eso ustedes no supieron que él y Harry se habían pegado. Porque tanto él como el señor Potter se preocuparon bastante de que nuestra enfermera, borrase todo rastro de la paliza.

Ahora bien, por muy directora que sea, ante todo soy humana. Y considero lógico que Harry se vengue de Ron después de lo que el señor Weasley, le ha hecho a Hermione.

- No sólo es la mejora amiga de Harry.- Dijo Luna.- Sino la mujer que él ama.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?.- Quiso saber McGonagall.- ¿Se lo ha dicho el mismo Potter?

- No señora.- Dijo la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa.- Lo he deducido yo sola por un montón de cosas que siempre he observado de Harry hacia Hermione. Podría incluso decir también, que Hermione está igual de enamorada de Harry, que él lo está de ella. Pero supongo que si ella no se lo ha dicho ha sido por el mismo motivo por el que él no se lo ha confesado jamás.

- ¿Y ese motivo es?.- La animó McGonagall a que continuara.

- Que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, de lo mucho y sinceramente que se querían. Puede incluso que Hermione, aún no lo vea del todo. Su enamoramiento hacia Harry, quiero decir. Pero estoy segura de que tarde o temprano lo verá, y entonces se lo dirá. Y Harry no tendrá ningún problema en aceptarlo y decirle "yo también te amo, Hermione. Lo he hecho siempre".

¡Entonces ellos serán felices y comerán perdices como dicen los finales de los cuentos de hadas muggles, que Hermione me ha dejado leer!.- Dijo Luna con ilusión.- ¡Y yo me sentiré doblemente feliz de que por fin se hayan juntado como algo más que dos buenos amigos, porque estoy segura de que el amor de Harry y Hermione, sí que será real además de sincero!

- De eso estamos seguros todos, Luna.- Dijo Neville.- No sólo tú.

- Yo también estoy segura.- Opinó McGonagall.- Y también me alegraré de que Potter y Granger se unan como pareja.

- ¿Cuándo cree que regresará Harry?.- Preguntó Dean.

- Después de la cena.- Dijo Minerva.- La lechuza tardará unas horas en llegar a la casa de Sirius. Y Harry tardará otro poco en regresar al castillo por muy rápido que pueda volar su Saeta de Fuego. La casa de su difunto padrino no es que esté al lado del colegio precisamente. Pero yo estoy totalmente convencida de que el señor Potter se dará toda la prisa posible para llegar al castillo, cuanto antes.

- Nosotros también lo creemos.- Dijo Seamus.- ¿Nos dejará entonces, "hacer justicia" por Hermione?

- Sí, por supuesto. Pero procuren dejar a Ron vivo.- Dijo McGonagall bromeando a pesar de estar seria.- Yo también quiero tener unas palabritas con él así como con su hermana.

- ¿Ginny también sabía que lo de Ron hacia Hermione era falso?.- Preguntó Dean.

- Sí.- Dijo McGonagall.- Porque justo cuando yo aparecí interrumpiendo "la pasión" del señor Weasley y la señorita Brown…

Ellos, además de sentir vergüenza, confesaron todo sin ningún tapujo. Y Ron dijo entonces tanto lo de su falsa relación con Hermione como el hecho de que Ginevra sabía que era una farsa y que además ella, era la que más consejos le daba a Ron sobre cómo seguir engatusando a Hermione o incluso qué hacer cuando él quisiera disculparse con nuestra castaña favorita, por haberla ofendido en algo.

- ¡Así que esa mala pécora fue cómplice en todo esto!.- Dijo Luna con clara rabia en su rostro hermoso.- ¡Ohhh!.- Gruñó claramente.- ¡Le voy a arrancar todos y cada uno de sus jodidos pelos rojos, lo juro!.- Ella apretó los dedos contra las palmas de sus manos, que sangraron en cuanto se clavó las uñas.

- ¡Basta!.- Dijo Neville al ver la sangre.- ¡Domínate!.- Le pidió mirándola a los ojos.- ¡Te estás haciendo daño, Luna!

- ¡Ya lo sé!.- Exclamó ella llorando por el dolor que sentía.- ¡Pero prefiero hacérmelo yo a hacérselo tanto a Ron como a Ginny. Porque te aseguro, que en mi cabeza estoy imaginando más de una manera de torturarles!.

¡Y si aún estoy aquí en lugar de ir a buscarles y hacerles sufrir, es sólo porque prefiero actuar acompañada, que sola. Además, no quiero que Minerva me expulse por agresiva!.- Entonces miró a la directora y sin ningún miedo le dijo…- ¡De verdad, señora, lo único que siento ahora mismo, es unas ganas inmensas de hacer daño tanto a Ron como a Ginny y por supuesto a Lavender!

¡Quizás ella no supiera lo de la apuesta que hizo Ron cuando dijo que conquistaría a Hermione en menos de un mes, pero sí sabía de sobras que la misma Hermione estaba muy ilusionada con el hecho de ser la novia de Ron. Y aún así Lavender no ha tenido ningún problema en traicionar a su compañera de casa, liándose con el pelirrojo!

¡Me dá igual lo horrible que suene o incluso violento. Quiero hacerles daño, profesora, y si no los mato al menos les haré sufrir. Es lo mínimo que se merecen!

- No hable así.- Dijo Minerva acercándose a ella y aplicándole un hechizo sanador para curarle las heridas de las manos.- La tortura sólo la emplean quienes son despreciables además de crueles. Y usted no lo es, Luna. Sólo es una mujer que está sufriendo mucho a causa de lo que le han hecho a su mejor amiga. Hágale caso a Neville y domínese.

Si se deja invadir por la rabia lo único que sentirá además de ira, será dolor. Y puede que ese mismo dolor la lleve a cometer una locura. Y haciéndolo, le estaría dando la razón a todas las personas que alguna vez la llamaron loca. ¿Entiende?

- Sí señora. Debo conservar la cabeza fría para no dar que hablar más de lo que he producido siempre debido a mi manera de ser.

- Así es, señorita Lovegood. No quiero que nadie más se meta con usted. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señora. ¡Pero igualmente pienso castigar a Ron!

- Y nosotros.- Dijeron Neville, Dean y Seamus.- Y estamos seguros que Harry también lo hará.

- Pues será mejor que sujetéis bien a Potter.- Dijo Luna mirando a los tres chicos Gryffindor.- Puede que mi novio se controle a la hora de castigar a Ron, pero estoy segura de que Harry no lo hará tanto.

Cuando él entienda el dolor que el pelirrojo le ha ocasionado a Hermione, es muy posible que Potter pierda literalmente no sólo la cabeza sino el auto control. Y entonces no tendrá en cuenta nada de lo que pudiese decirle a McGonagall sobre no volver a agredir a nadie cuando él volviese al colegio.

- Sería natural reaccionar así, en alguien como Harry.- Opinó Minerva.- Porque tal y como usted misma dijo, Luna… Él siempre ha querido muchísimo a Hermione. Todos los Potter son muy capaces de hacer desde lo más bonito hasta lo más horrible, por defender y proteger a las personas que ellos estiman. Eso es algo que vi tanto en el padre de Harry como en su madre.

Y estoy segura de que su único hijo también lo tiene. Por lo tanto no me extrañaría nada, que Harry reaccionara fatal, ante lo que ha hecho Ron. No sólo con haber engañado a Hermione haciéndola creer que la amaba sino porque encima, se ha atrevido a traicionarla siéndole infiel con Lavender.

- Será mejor que tanto él como ella se escondan en un agujero bien profundo.- Dijo Seamus entre broma y seriedad.- Porque es muy posible que nuestro Harry, se despache a gusto tanto con él como con Brown.

Y si encima también se entera que Ginny estaba implicada en el asunto de Ron hacia Hermione…Entonces…Bueno, sujetarle para que no cometa una locura contra ellos será la menor de nuestras preocupaciones. Porque yo al menos no sé si seré capaz de controlar o incluso aplacar, la ira inmensa que sentirá "aquél que venció al innombrable".

- Sí…- Dijo Dean.- Lo tenemos jodido, muy jodido. Lo mejor será que pensemos en más de un algo, para evitar que Potter se vuelva un auténtico "loco transitorio".

- Pues dinos tú cómo lo hacemos.- Dijo Neville.- Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que podemos usar para controlar la ira de Harry.

- Aplíquenle un Desmaius cuando consideren que la cosa se ha salido de madre.- Dijo Minerva mirándoles a los ojos.- Creo que eso será suficiente.

- Y mientras Harry esté inconsciente…- Continuó Luna.- Nosotros cogeremos a Ron, Ginny y Lavender y los dejaremos paralizados con el Inmóvilus para que ellos no puedan escapar. Entonces los traeremos ante la directora y ella terminará de hacer justicia en lugar de nosotros.

- Me parece bien.- Dijo Minerva.- Aunque desde luego no debería apoyar esto ni tener esta conversación con ustedes, si sólo fuese la directora del colegio. Pero no lo soy. Primero he sido su profesora de Transformaciones, luego la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Y por último…amiga personal de Hermione.

Por lo tanto, y sólo en base a la amistad que me une a la señorita Granger…Considero correcto que sus amigos, hagan lo que crean oportuno para hacerle justicia a ella. Por ése y no otro motivo, les voy a dejar el "libre albedrío" para que actúen como estimen oportuno. Porque ahora no hablo como directora sino como amiga de Hermione. Así que…adelante. Démosle a Ron, Ginny y Lavender, una más que dura lección.

- Gracias, señora.- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.- Es usted una mujer estupenda. Aunque eso es algo que todos nosotros hemos sabido siempre.

- Gracias por decírmelo, señorita Lovegood. Y ahora váyanse a pensar lo que harán tanto con Ron, como con Harry, cuando Potter se ponga furioso por lo que le han hecho a Hermione.

- Sí señora.- Dijeron todos poniéndose en pie.- Ya le contaremos más tarde lo que hemos decidido.- Opinó Luna.- Así usted podrá decirnos si es suficiente o necesitamos algo más.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo McGonagall.- Cuando quieran encontrarme, estaré aquí, en mi despacho.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y abandonaron la habitación poniendo rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Donde hablaron largo y tendido sobre todo lo que harían.

Minerva mientras tanto, consiguió reanimar a Hermione y entonces la llevó a la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey le aplicó un sedante para que descansara pues la castaña, rompió a llorar en cuanto despertó de su desmayo, y se puso a insultar a Ron con unas palabrotas que la propia McGonagall no había escuchado jamás pues eran cosas muggles.

Poppy por supuesto, no dudó en ponerle el sedante a Hermione al verla tan histérica y llorosa.

McGonagall entonces, le contó todo lo que sabía, y cuando terminó, la enfermera del colegio se sentó de golpe en una silla y dijo completamente pálida…

- Madre mía la que le espera a ese Weasley cuando Harry regrese al castillo. ¡Tendrás que vigilarle, Minerva, no puedes dejarle actuar sin supervisión. Él podría cometer una locura como la que hizo James cuando colgó de aquel poste a Severus, hace tantos años!.

¡Vale que lo de James fue una broma pesada, pero igualmente fue cruel. Igual de cruel que podría ser Harry, llevado por una furia inmensa debido a lo que habrán hecho sufrir a Hermione!. ¡Todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabe que Potter la quiere mucho. Y será eso lo que le impulse a perder la cabeza y hasta el auto control. Tú debes evitar que Harry haga algo imperdonable, Minerva, eres la directora del colegio y no puedes consentir que algo grave o incluso mortal, ocurra en Hogwarts!

- Por supuesto que no lo permitiré, Poppy. Quédate tranquila. Pienso vigilar a Potter sin que él y sus amigos lo sepan. Y si ellos no son capaces de controlar a Harry, entonces seré yo la que intervenga, y ante eso, él no podrá hacer nada por detenerme. Porque yo sé mucha más magia que toda la que él ha podido aprender a lo largo y ancho de los siete años que lleva en Hogwarts.

- Tienes razón, como siempre. Ahora si no te importa, debes marcharte. Tengo que quedarme a solas con Hermione y comprobar que evoluciona favorablemente.

- Desde luego, Poppy. Tú eres la experta en medicina mágica. Avísame si detectas cualquier cosa mala en el estado de la señorita Granger.

- Lo haré, Minerva.

- Hasta luego, Poppy.

- Hasta luego, vieja amiga.

* * *

En cuanto McGonagall salió de la enfermería, se fue a ver a Luna, Neville, Dean y Seamus para informarles del estado de Hermione. Ella los encontró en la puerta de su despacho.

La Ravenclaw fue la primera en preguntar…

- ¿Cómo está Hermione?

- Durmiendo.- Dijo la directora.- Poppy le ha dado un calmante para que se tranquilizara. La Señorita Granger despertó poco después de que ustedes salieran de mi despacho. Hermione recordó lo que Ron le había hecho tanto en su farsa sobre lo que supuestamente sentía por ella como por el hecho de que él le hubiese sido infiel con Lavender Brown.

Y lógicamente, eso la trastornó bastante como para que la señorita Granger sufriera un colapso nervioso. No sólo lloró sino que también gritó unos insultos gordísimos. Yo no vi más opción que llevarla a la enfermería. Y allí, como ya he dicho, Pomfrey le aplicó un sedante que la dejó más tranquila y dormida, que un angelito.

- Pobre Hermione…- Dijo Dean con una mirada triste.

- Sí.- Dijo Seamus mirando a los demás.- Está empezando a sentir todo el dolor y la decepción, que nosotros sabíamos que padecería cuando supiese la verdad.

- Y eso que ella ya estaba en preaviso de que la estaban engañando.- Dijo Luna.

- Pero no lo creyó.- Opinó Neville.- Porque quizás sí se estaba enamorando de Ron y por eso ella, era incapaz de creerse algo como lo que él le ha hecho.

- Ahora pasará lo que yo dije.- Volvió a decir Seamus.- Cuando Hermione despierte, sentirá que tiene la autoestima por los suelos. Y a ver quién es el guapo que se la arregla.

- Yo lo haré.- Dijo Luna convencida.- Pasará todos los días que nos quedan de colegio, haciéndole ver a ella, que lo que le ha ocurrido con Ron no ha sido culpa suya.

El único "pecado" de Hermione, por así decirlo, ha sido confiar ciegamente en la buena opinión que tenía del pelirrojo, más que en la que teníamos nosotros de él.

Vale que nosotros sabíamos la verdad, pero era lógico y hasta normal que ella no quisiera creer esa misma verdad porque siempre ha confiado muchísimo en su amistad con Ron. Y todo buen amigo que se precie de serlo, no haría jamás, con otro amigo, algo como lo que él le ha hecho a Hermione.

Lo que por otra parte nos demuestra, que de buen amigo…Ron Weasley tiene lo que yo de Miss Bruja Universo. O sea, nada.- Entonces miró a los chicos.- ¿Podemos irnos ya a buscarle y partirle la cara o tenemos que seguir hablando?

- Sigamos.- Dijo Neville.- Tengo mucho interés en saber más sobre la opinión que tiene nuestra directora tanto de la salud de Hermione, como de lo que ella cree mejor para hacer justicia con Ron, Ginny y Lavender.

- Antes de seguir con este tema…- Dijo Minerva.- ¿Habéis conseguido hablar con Ron, Ginny y Lavender en el tiempo en que estuvimos separados?

- No señora.- Dijo Dean Thomas.- Cuando usted se fue, nosotros les buscamos, pero no hemos podido encontrarles. Quizás estén paseando fuera del colegio. Puede que lo hagan por los Terrenos del Lago. A ellos siempre les ha gustado mucho, ese lugar.

- A Hermione y Harry también.- Comentó Seamus Finnigan.

- Harry…- Dijo McGonagall preocupada.- Me pregunto qué será lo primero que haga nada más llegar al colegio.

- ¿Acaso lo duda?.- Dijo Luna mirándola con asombro.- Porque yo no. Él buscará a Ron y Ginny y los molerá a golpes sin importarle que sean hombre y mujer. Porque Harry no verá a un chico y una chica sino a dos especies de monstruos que han jugado, engañado y burlado, a una mujer que ha sido siempre, más que importante para él. Incluso más de lo que en el pasado pudo ser Ginny.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Luna.- Dijo Neville.- No tengo ninguna duda de que Harry Potter golpeará tanto a Ron como a su hermana, por el hecho de haber sido cómplices en el engaño hacia Hermione.

- Eso si no le decimos primero, que su mejor amiga está en la enfermería.- Añadió astutamente Seamus Finnigan.

- Sí.- Apoyó Dean.- Puede que cuando Potter sepa que Hermione está inconsciente además de mal emocionalmente, se preocupe antes de ver a su mejor amiga, que de "estrangular" a los pelirrojos.

- Lo que nos dejaría el tiempo suficiente como para encontrarles y darles la lección que la misma directora nos ha recomendado.- Dijo Luna.- Luego por supuesto, cumpliremos nuestra palabra y se los entregaremos a ella para que termine de hacer justicia.

- Esa opción es mucho mejor que dejar a Potter solos con los dos Weasleys y Lavender.- Dijo Minerva.- Así que váyanse ya a buscar a esos tres Gryffindor que han deshonrado a nuestra casa con su mal comportamiento y que encima, han perdido en mi opinión, todo el respeto o aprecio que antaño me hicieron sentir por ellos y sus personas.

- ¿Y usted qué hará?.- Quiso saber Luna.- ¿Volver a la enfermería para ver cómo evoluciona Hermione?

- No, señorita Lovegood. Yo me quedaré delante de las puertas de Hogwarts, esperando la llegada del señor Potter. Y cuando le vea, procuraré bastante tenerle controlado para que él no se marche sin haber hablado primero conmigo o con ustedes en el caso de que lleguen poco después que Harry. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señora.- Dijo la Ravenclaw.- Lo que usted diga. Después de todo, es la directora del colegio y sólo por eso le debemos obediencia.

- Por cierto…- Añadió Dean.

- ¿Sí, señor Thomas?

- Gracias por dejarnos hacer justicia a favor de Hermione.

- De nada.- Dijo la profesora anciana y sabia, con una sonrisa.- En casos como éste…- Añadió mirándoles a los ojos.- Suelo dejar a un lado mi faceta de directora y preferir guiarme por mi parte humana, sentimental, y lo que me dicta el corazón. Y ahora, él me está diciendo que tanto Harry, como ustedes y yo misma, tenemos todo el derecho del mundo a hacer justicia por Hermione. Quien no puede defenderse al estar dormida en una de las camas de la enfermería.

Por eso también, estoy de acuerdo en que todos nosotros castiguemos a Ron, Ginny y Lavender por el daño que le han hecho a ella. Estoy segura de que todos nosotros, sabremos controlarnos lo suficiente como para no perder la cabeza como sí la podría perder el señor Potter. Razón por la cuál, voy a esperarle delante de las puertas de acceso al castillo. Quizás si me vé, se piense bastante lo que hacer, antes de actuar.

- Con todos mis respetos, señora…- Comenzó Luna con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.- Si usted piensa realmente que Harry Potter es del tipo de personas que primero piensan y luego actúan, es porque realmente no le conoce tan bien como creía. Porque en esa descripción, sólo entra Hermione. No Potter. Él es todo lo contrario a ella.

Hermione es la sensatez, la razón, la prudencia y el sentido común. Harry sin embargo es la impulsividad, el arrebato, el "primero ataco y luego pienso lo que hice" y un montón de cosas más que no tienen nada que ver a como sí es Hermione. Por eso mismo pienso también, que él y ella son ideales el uno para el otro.

Porque lo que no tiene uno, lo tiene el otro. Y en lo que uno falla, el otro acierta. Así que es normal que se complementen y se compenetren tan bien, como lo han hecho siempre.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, señorita Lovegood.

- Y nosotros.- Dijeron a la vez Neville, Dean y Seamus Finnigan.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo Neville.- Vámonos a buscar a Ron, Ginny y Luna y dejemos a Harry, a cargo de McGonagall. Y si por el contrario él prefiere buscarnos para participar de la venganza, entonces procuraremos controlarle lo suficiente como para que Potter no cometa una locura.

- Yo también le vigilaré, señor Longbottom.- Dijo Minerva de nuevo.- ¿Algo más?

- No señora.- Dijeron todos.

- Entonces márchense ya.

- Sí señora.

- Y recuerden…- Les advirtió McGonagall.- Estaré en las puertas de entrada a Hogwarts por si ustedes me necesitan.

- Gracias, profesora McGonagall.- Dijo Luna. Ella y los demás, abandonaron el despacho de Minerva y salieron del castillo en busca de Ron, Ginny y Lavender.

* * *

- Maldición.- Dijo Dean apartando algunos arbustos, fuera de su camino.- Si tuviésemos el Mapa del Merodeador de Harry, podríamos encontrar a Ron, Ginny y Lavender, más fácilmente.

- Pues sí.- Apoyó Neville.- Pero como no lo tenemos, sólo nos queda la opción clásica de "Busca y Captura".

- Pues a mí esto me parece emocionante.- Dijo luna animada.- ¡Hace que me suba la adrenalina y eso hace también que me sienta más viva que nunca!

Su novio, Dean y Seamus, se rieron por lo bajo.

- Cuidado.- Dijo Finnigan en voz baja.- No hagáis ruido ahora. He oído algo.

- ¿De qué tipo?.- Quiso saber Dean.

- Creo que podría ser un animal dispuesto a comernos como cena.- Dijo el chico irlandés.

- ¡Ups!.- Dijo Luna pegándose a su novio.- Puede que yo no sea cobarde, pero ser devorada es algo que me asusta bastante.

Neville le dio un agarre protector, ella se sintió mejor y le recompensó con un beso bonito en los labios que él devolvió en seguida para seguir prestando atención tanto a sus compañeros, como a la presencia del posible animal.

- Ya se ha ido.- Comentó Seamus poco después.

- ¿Por dónde miramos ahora?.- Preguntó Dean.- Adentrarnos más en el bosque sólo nos traerá problemas y nuevos peligros. Quién sabe todo lo que habita allí dentro.

- Dean tiene razón.- Dijo Seamus.- Además, no creo que Ron, su hermana y Lavender, se hayan aventurado tanto.

- No, claro.- Apoyó Neville.- No son tan tontos después de todo.

- Está bien.- Dijo Luna.- Demos la vuelta. Es posible que nos hayamos cruzado con ellos y por eso no les hemos visto. Sería normal, el bosque es enorme.

- Sí.- Dijo Neville.- Lo más prudente será que volvamos al colegio. A lo mejor ya ha llegado Harry.

Y así fue, porque nada más ponerse ellos en movimiento hacia el castillo, Harry James Potter Evans aterrizaba frente a las puertas de Hogwarts, las abría con fuerza y gritaba nada más ver a McGonagall…

- ¡Dónde está!

Y la anciana profesora, saltó de la impresión.

- ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA Y SU ASQUEROSA HERMANA!.- Exclamó Harry más alto aún.

- ¡Señor Potter, cálmese y controle su lenguaje!.- Le advirtió McGonagall.

- ¡Y una mierda voy a calmarme!.- Dijo Harry haciendo estallar uno de los pilares sobre el que se apoyaba una estatua.- ¡Y al lenguaje que le den por culo!.- Añadió haciendo explotar un jarrón cercano.- ¡Estoy furioso, profesora!.- Confesó provocando que se rompiese otro objeto.- ¡Y cuando estoy así, la buena educación o el lenguaje correcto no está entre mis prioridades!

- Lo entiendo, Potter, créame.- Dijo ella en tono conciliador.- Sé que la ira nos provoca agresividad verbal y ganas de machacarlo todo. Pero recuerde que usted me prometió no ser agresivo con nadie, una vez que hubiese vuelto a Hogwarts.

- ¡Recuerdo muy bien esa promesa!.- Dijo Harry aún furioso.- ¡Pero no pienso cumplirla!.- Confesó con sinceridad.- ¡Voy a estrangular a Ron y puede que también lo haga con su jodida hermana!. ¡Y a Lavender... A LAVENDER LA VOY A DEJAR CALVA DE TODOS LOS PELOS QUE PIENSO ARRANCARLE POR HABERSE ATREVIDO A FORMAR PARTE DE LA INFIDELIDAD QUE HA HECHO RON CON ELLA, Y QUE DE PASO HA DAÑADO A MI MEJOR AMIGA!.- Uno de los tapices, se rompió por la mitad. Minerva tragó saliva.

- Esa misma amiga…- Continuó ella con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz de demostrar dadas las circunstancias.- Está ahora mismo dormida en una de las camas de la enfermería después de haber sufrido un colapso nervioso, cuando yo misma le mostré la verdad.

Al oír aquello, la expresión de Potter cambió, y en lugar de furia, rabia e ira, apareció preocupación sincera.

- ¿Puedo verla, señora?. ¡Por favor, dígame que puedo!

- Por supuesto que puede, Harry. ¿Por qué se cree sino que le he contado la verdad en aquella carta y además le he perdonado la expulsión?. Yo sé de sobras que tanto usted como Hermione no pueden "vivir" sin el otro. Así que váyase ahora mismo a la enfermería y preocúpese primero de ella, antes que de romperle las caras a Ron y su hermana o de arrancarle todos los pelos a Lavender Brown.

Además, Harry…Luna, Neville, Dean y Seamus han ido a buscar a esas tres personas que ahora mismo, son lo peor para usted. Así que no se preocupe. ¿De acuerdo?. Tanto ellos como yo misma, haremos justicia por todo el daño que ellos le han ocasionado a Hermione. Cada uno, de una manera distinta. Aunque por supuesto, el más dañino de los tres, ha sido Ron.

- ¿Me dejará partirle la cara después?

- No esperará que responda a eso. ¿Verdad señor Potter?.- Preguntó McGonagall con una sonrisa.- Siendo la directora del colegio no podría decirle algo como "Sí, Harry, le dejaré perder los papeles y que usted pegue a Ron todo lo que le apetezca".

Aunque claro, siendo como soy amiga de Hermione, lo normal sería que yo le diese a usted luz verde y le animase a buscar al pelirrojo. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Es más, no debo hacerlo como profesora que soy. Ahora bien, tal y como les dije hace un rato a Luna, Neville, Dean y Seamus…

Antes que profesora o directora, soy humana y además amiga de Hermione. Y es esa misma amistad, cariño y respeto que siento por ella, lo que me lleva a decirles tanto a ellos como a usted…"Adelante, hagan lo que crean que deben de hacer para que tanto Ron, como Ginny y Lavender comprendan, el daño tan grande que le han hecho a Hermione. Sobre todo Ron."

- Pues si ésa es su decisión final, profesora McGonagall…Lo único que yo tengo que añadir es…Gracias señora, muchísimas gracias.

Por primera vez en los siete años que Harry llevaba en Hogwarts, hizo algo que jamás había hecho con ningún miembro del profesorado. Darle un beso en la mejilla a una profesora. Pero no una cualquiera sino una que era la directora del colegio, amiga personal de Hermione y además, su jefa de casa.

Tras el beso, Minerva le observó marchar en dirección a la enfermería, y mientras Harry se alejaba de la bruja anciana y sabia, ella sólo pudo pensar…

_- "Por supuesto que no es malo, sólo es humano"._

Y con la misma, se quedó donde estaba. Esperando que tanto Luna, como Neville, Dean y Seamus, aparecieran en el castillo de un momento a otro.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora 2: **

Sí sí sí sí sí sí sí. Quería dejarlo tal como y donde lo he dejado con el Continuará. Y no no no no no. No es porque me guste dejaros con la intriga, es que si sigo desarrollando las cosas en este capítulo, puedo llegar perfectamente al final de la historia y entonces ya no tendría sentido acabar el fic en el capítulo siete o incluso ocho si por lo que sea decido meter Epílogo. ¿Qué me decís, queréis Epílogo?. En otras historias he dejado que los lectores lo decidáis y yo por supuesto he respetado vuestra opinión.

Aunque claro, antes de ponerme algo en el Review como… "¡Sí RAkAoMi, pon Epílogo!" yo os recomendaría que os leyeseis el capítulo siete cuando lo haya subido (aún no está escrito, lo aviso) y según lo que ocurra ahí, podréis deducir por lo tanto si hace falta o no, un Epílogo como colofón final de la historia. ¿Qué, estáis de acuerdo, o no?. Ya me lo diréis en los Reviews.

Mi frase favorita de este capítulo, por muy maleducada que suene o el estado anímicamente violento que transmita Harry con ella, es la siguiente. "¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA Y SU ASQUEROSA HERMANA!". ¿Hace falta que la comente?. ¿No, verdad?. Todos conocemos a Potter, y sabemos lo que le ocurre cuando alguien osa hacer daño a aquellas personas que él estima de una forma espcial. Se vuelve histérico. Es normal. Y como encima se han atrevido a dañar a su Hermione, entonces...bueno...Será mejor que Ron, Ginny y Lavender, se escondan en un agujero bien profundo. Porque de no ser así...(Sin comentarios).

Sabreís lo que ocurre con los pelirrojos y la presumida más grande de Hogwarts, en el capítulo siete. Faltaría más. ;-).

Un beso fuerte y gracias por seguir ahí. En especial a la gente como: Romycrazy, Tyflos, EdPotter, Harry Perú, Sandrita Granger, Sonia Granger Potter, Flor, HarryHerms, Nicu, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, ELECKTRA, araneli h y hr, y mucha otra gente que siempre está ahí para mí tanto como lectores/as como amigos/as personales. Y que además…

No tienen ningún problema ni prejuicio a la hora de leer algo como lo de la bofetada que le dio Harry a Ginny en el cuarto capi y por supuesto con ello, no van a pensar una barbaridad tan grande como por ejemplo que yo estoy propiciando algo tan grave y serio como "la violencia contra las mujeres". Por fortuna, estas personas están en sus cabales y saben entender las cosas y los hechos por mucho que ocurran en una historia ficticia y con personajes más ficticios todavía. Gracias por ser como sois. Os quiero mucho. Marta. ;-)


	7. ¡Hermione!

**Nota de la autora (reformada en parte): **Domingo, 09 de noviembre de 2008.

Ante la petición popular en más de un privado o Review de este capitulo siete, me han aconsejado poner un disclaimer donde diga que los personajes no son míos sio de Rowling . Pues aquí va. "Todos los personajes del mundo potteriano pertenecen a J.K. Rowling". Yo sólo los uso en mis historias cambiándolos mucho o poco, con el único fin de entretener a quien me lee. En fin, cambiando de tema. El capítulo siete fue subido por primera vez el 31 de octubre de 2008 (esto como curiosidad). Respecto al capítulo seis… ¡Lo que me reí poniendo a Harry tirándole la piña a Ron, en la cabeza!. Y me reí más todavía viendo en mi propia cabeza cómo Potter se descojonaba de risa, en las alturas del cielo de Hogwarts sin que el pelirrojo pudiese oírlo.

Por cierto, referido a este séptimo capi que vais a leer hoy…Debo deciros que el arranque no tiene desperdicio. ¡Pero ninguno!. He disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndolo. Y hasta me he reído en determinadas partes. Sólo puedo decir sin desvelaros nada antes de tiempo…Que tanto Harry como Hermione, pueden ser los más gritones del mundo mágico y al mismo tiempo los más tiernos, cariñosos y por supuesto graciosos. Respecto a la pregunta... ¿Por qué no pusiste a Ron siendo expulsado por McGonagall, en el capítulo sexto?. Contesto…Porque todavía me faltaba poner cosas en el séptimo y no podía seguir desarrollando todo lo demás en el capítulo sexto porque si no…A ver qué leches iba a meter yo en el siete. Elemental, querido Watson.

Por lo tanto…Advertencia: En este capi volveréis a leer situaciones violentas, agresiones físicas, verbales, psicológicas o incluso mágicas y por supuesto todo lo relacionado con "el después" y "mientras tanto". Y esto es debido a que unos personajes muy concretos, van a vengar con más de un motivo de peso, todo el daño que otros tres personajes, le han hecho a Hermione. Por otra parte, no sólo va a ver violencia en el capítulo puesto que también habrá cosas bonitas relacionadas con la amistad o incluso el amor. Y desde luego, en la parte que os narro de cómo Harry redecora y arregla la casa que heredó de su difunto padrino…Sólo puedo añadir que todo lo que hace él, lo hace pensando en alguien muy especial también para él. Aunque a mí, la escena que más me pierde (me encanta) es la del tulipán blanco y todo lo que ahí ocurre. Lo dicho, que este séptimo capítulo no tiene ningún desperdicio así que voy a dejaros con la lectura. Y sí, también será largo. Mucho más que el sexto. Pero eso no os pilla de nuevo a los antiguos lectores. ¿Verdad?.

Como suele decirse… "Que los capítulos de las historias de RAkAoMi son largos…Lo saben hasta los chinos". Pues eso, que a leer se ha dicho y ya me diréis más tarde en los Reviews si queréis…qué os pareció. Dedico el cap a "mi gente", ellos/as saben quienes son. Pero por si las moscas, nombraré a algunos: Romycrazy, Sandrita Granger, Sonia Granger Potter, Nicu (gracias por el review del capítulo 6, me encantó. Con el coche cada día mejor. ¡Y ya sé aparcar en el garaje de mis padres!. En mi trabajo también me va bien. Te mandaré un email en cuanto pueda), Flor, Harryherms, EdPotter, D.G. Drago. , Harry Perú, Ignacio, araneli h y hr, ELECKTRA…Y muy especialmente, GRACIAS a lilith05 que me dejó un Review digno de imprimirlo y ponerle un marco. ¡Bienvenida!. Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras. Un beso fuerte. Gracias a todos/as por estar siempre ahí. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Simbología: - La misma que en capítulos anteriores.

* * *

**Cap. 7. "¡Hermione!"**

- ¡Hermione!.- Fue lo primero que gritó Harry nada más abrir las puertas de la Enfermería y acercarse con rapidez a la habitación de las camas, donde vio a su mejor amiga tan dormida como le había dicho McGonagall.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Chissst!.- Ordenó Poppy poniéndose un dedo en la boca como señal de silencio.- ¡Baje la voz!.- Dijo también en voz baja.- ¿Acaso quiere despertarla?

- ¡Sí señora!.- Dijo Harry honestamente.- ¡Quiero que abra los ojos y me diga ella misma, cómo se encuentra!

- Fatal.- Dijo la señora Pomfrey.- Después del tremendo golpe emocional, amistoso y amoroso que ha recibido tras su desengaño con Ron…No podría sentirse bien ni aunque lo intentara.

- ¡Hermione!.- Volvió a llamarla Harry arrodillándose en el suelo y sacudiéndola un poco de los hombros.- ¡Hermione despierta, venga!.- Él volvió a sacudirla, Poppy le apuntó con la varita.

- Señor Potter…- Comenzó la enfermera mirándole enfadada.- Creo que he sido muy clara cuando le he dicho que no quiero que la despierte. Su mejor amiga necesita descansar tanto física como anímicamente. Y si usted sigue insistiendo en despertarla, me obligará a hechizarle por primera vez, desde que le conozco.

- ¡Es que yo quiero saber cómo se siente!. ¡A mí no me basta con lo que usted me diga, sólo me quedaré tranquilo cuando la propia Hermione me haya hablado!

- Lo entiendo, Harry.- Dijo Poppy sin apartar la varita de donde la tenía apuntada, que era el pecho del moreno.- Pero entienda usted esto: La señorita Granger debe descansar, y lo hará porque está sedada y porque no despertará por mucho que usted la llame a gritos. De la única forma en que podría abrir los ojos antes de que se le terminase el efecto del sedante mágico, sería con algún otro remedio mágico o con algo tan atípico como un…

- ¿Un qué?.- Quiso saber él enseguida.

- Mejor no lo digo. No quiero darle más ideas.

- ¡Dígame ahora mismo cuál es ese otro remedio o me verá intentar con Hermione, todo lo que pueda ocurrírseme. Como si son besos en los labios igual que los que dan los príncipes a las princesas dormidas de los cuentos que ella me dio a conocer, hace años!

Por la expresión de sorpresa que puso Poppy al oír lo de los besos, Harry intuyó que había acertado. Y antes de que la enfermera intentase detenerle, él estaba besando a Hermione no una sino varias veces. Un poco después de apartarse, lo consiguió. Ella abrió los ojos, y él se sintió aliviado.

- ¡Harry!.- Dijo Hermione sorprendida de verle sentado a su lado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿No te habían expulsado por haber abofeteado a Ginny?

- Sí.- Aseguró con sinceridad su mejor amigo.- Durante una semana.

- Es que lo que hiciste con ella, estuvo muy mal. Y te hizo parecer a los ojos de cualquiera, como un maltratador de mujeres. ¿Sabes?

- Sí, la misma McGonagall me lo explicó amplio y variado.

- Pero yo no pienso que lo seas.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tierna, en la cara.- Te conozco desde hace siete años y sé, que en tu interior...- Añadió tocando su corazón.- No eres malo ni agresivo por mucho que a veces, te pongas violento.- Ella retiró la mano y le miró a los ojos verdes.- Yo también me pongo violenta cuando es necesario y no por ello la gente me considera maltratadora. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí Hermione. Yo siempre entiendo todo lo que tú me explicas. Por cierto…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Decepcionada.- Dijo con sinceridad.- Me siento una estúpida por haber creído tanto en Ron y los sentimientos que decía tener por mí. Y lo que peor me sienta, es no haber creído en las palabras de Luna, Dean, Seamus y Neville. Ellos me contaron toda la verdad acerca de por qué el subnormal quería salir conmigo y también por qué se había convertido en el chico perfecto. Y yo…yo…- Añadió agachando la cara para que Harry no viese las lágrimas que ya empezaban a asomar por los ojos marrones de ella.

- ¿Tú qué?.- La animó él a que continuara.

- ¡Yo me siento humillada!.- Confesó Hermione mirándole a los ojos de nuevo y dejando que Harry viera de paso, sus lágrimas.- ¡Y también burlada!.- Dijo con ira.- ¡Y ridiculizada por el que durante siete años de mi vida ha sido, uno de nuestros mejores amigos!. ¿Y sabes qué, Harry, SABES QUÉ?

- Qué.- Dijo bajito, al sentir el dolor claro que ya reflejaban las palabras y cara de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Puede que ahora mismo no pueda moverme porque no me siento las piernas debido al sedante que me dio la señora Pomfrey!. ¡Pero te juro por lo más sagrado de este mundo, que en cuanto pueda levantarme voy a buscar a Ronald Bilious Weasley y le voy a romper no sólo las piernas, sino todos y cada uno de los huesos de su jodido cuerpo!.

- ¡Joder!.- Pronunció Potter al ver cómo ella estaba roja de rabia.

- ¡Sí!.- Gritó Hermione completamente furiosa.- ¡ESO MISMO LE VOY A HACER A ESE MALNACIDO, JODERLE. Y NO LO DIGO EN SENTIDO SEXUAL SINO EN EL ÚNICO QUE PROVOCA DOLOR Y TERROR!

- ¡Mi madre!.- Exclamó el moreno completamente asombrado al comprender lo muy histérica que estaba su mejor amiga.- ¡Y yo que pensé que estaba enfadado por lo que él te había hecho!. ¡Tú desde luego estás peor que yo, Hermione, pero vamos, de aquí a kilómetros!

- Un momento…- Dijo la castaña serenándose un poco.- ¿Tú sabías lo que Ron me había hecho, has dicho eso, o he oído mal?

- Lo he dicho. ¿Por qué te extraña?. Si tú misma has dicho que lo sabías todo.

- Yo lo sabía porque primero me lo dijeron Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus y por último McGonagall. Pero Luna y nuestros compañeros también dijeron que tú no estabas informado de nada.

- Antes no lo estaba, ahora sí que lo estoy. Me lo contó Minerva en una carta que mandó a casa de Sirius pocas horas después de que ella me hubiese echado de Hogwarts.

- ¿Entonces te lo contó todo, absolutamente todo, hasta lo de la apuesta?

- ¿Eh?.- Parpadeó Harry confuso.- ¿De qué apuesta me estás hablando, Hermione?. No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

- Por lo tanto no estás informado de toodo el asunto, Harry, sólo de algunas cosas.

- Pues ya puedes empezar a ponerme al corriente, porque no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que tú misma me hayas contado todo lo que sepas. Además, antes dijiste que nuestros amigos te contaron toda la verdad acerca de por qué Ron quería salir contigo y también por qué se había convertido en el chico perfecto. Y eso concretamente, tampoco lo entiendo. No comprendo de dónde viene.

- Pues es muy fácil de comprender, Harry.- Dijo Hermione en su tono sabelotodo de siempre.- Y todo puede resumirse en que la semana pasada, cuando empezamos el colegio…

¿Recuerdas que los chicos estabais en una zona de arbustos de los terrenos del lago?

- Sí. ¿Qué importancia tiene?

- Mucha. Verás, cuando tú te fuiste del grupo tras haberte peleado con Ron, él se quedó solo con Dean y Seamus. Entonces ellos hablaron de vuestra pelea y otras cosas y el idiota dijo que le daba igual porque no eras el único amigo que tenía y tal y tal. Ya sabes cómo es.

- Al grano, Hermione.

- El grano… Harry, consiste simplemente en que más adelante de la conversación entre Ron, Dean y Seamus…

El mamón dijo que era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Y como Dean y Seamus le habían dicho que me consideraban atractiva, Ron empezó a burlarse de ellos diciéndoles que nunca conseguirían mi atención y etcétera etcétera. Entonces el capullo se puso súper chulo con tus compañeros de casa y les soltó de repente esta bomba.

" Os voy a demostrar que sí puedo conseguir todo lo que me proponga y para ello, apuesto con vosotros a que conquistaré a Hermione en menos de un mes".

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!. ¡Y por supuesto, Dean y Seamus dijeron "No" a la apuesta por respeto a mí, pero el Imbécil de Ron siguió diciendo que la iba a hacer y no contento con eso…¡INCLUSO SE ATREVIÓ A AÑADIR QUE NO SÓLO ME CONQUISTARÍA SINO QUE TAMBIÉN ME ENAMORARÍA COMPLETAMENTE ANTES DE QUE TERMINASE SEPTIEMBRE!. ¡Y POR ESO Y SÓLO POR ESO, ÉL SE HA VUELTO TAN SUMAMENTE PERFECTO CONMIGO, Y ME HA TENIDO ENGAÑADA Y ENGATUSADA, DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

- ¡YO LO MATO!.- Dijo el moreno poniéndose en pie enseguida.- ¡LO MATO Y REMATO. VAMOS QUE SI LO HAGO. Y LUEGO ME MEARÉ EN SU CALAVERA, LO JURO!

- ¡JÚJÚ!.- Se rió ella tras oír lo último que había dicho Harry.

- ¡Pe…Pero de qué te ríes!.- Exclamó él completamente descolocado ante la reacción de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Pues de lo de la calavera, de qué va a ser!.- Aclaró ella aún riéndose.- ¡De verdad Harry!.- Dijo dejando salir las últimas risas.- ¡Eres único en tu género!.- Entonces se calmó lo suficiente para dejar a un lado el tono bromista y decirle con cariño…- Aunque yo no te cambiaría ni uno solo, de todos los rasgos que forman tu personalidad, y tu manera de ser.

- He…Hermione…- Dijo él conmovido y volviendo a sentarse en la cama de ella.

- ¿Sí, Harry?.- Cuestionó su mejor amiga moviendo las pestañas como una chica coqueta, con lo cuál, provocó que ahora fuese él quien se riera un poco.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?.- Pronunció acercándose más a ella.

- No.- Lo animó con una sonrisa.- ¿El qué?.- Preguntó con suavidad.

- Tú sí que eres única en tu género.- Dijo Harry sonriendo también.- Y yo sí que no te cambiaría por nada, ni tampoco por nadie.

- ¿En serio?.- Preguntó ilusionada aunque aún usase el tono dulce.

- Ajá…- Dijo él de forma tímida y hasta sonrojándose un poco. Con lo que Hermione, volvió a reírse.- ¿Y sabes otra cosa?.- Añadió Harry mirándola a los ojos.

- Dímelo.

- Yo…- Empezó Potter tragando saliva.

- ¿Tú?

- Te…- Siguió acercándose más a ella.- Quiero…- Susurró a sólo milímetros de sus labios.- Mucho.- Finalizó capturándolos en un dulce y tierno beso.- ¡Pero un montón de grande!

Dijo separándose de Hermione y haciendo un gesto exagerado de tamaño, con los brazos y las manos.

Ella lanzó una carcajada inmensa y Harry la miró encantado.

Cuando su mejor amiga logró calmarse, lo único que pudo hacer, fue mirar a los ojos verdes tan bonitos que él tenía y decirle con una voz no sólo dulce sino además tierna…

- Sí, Harry. Eres único en tu género. Y por muchos defectos o aspectos negativos que puedas tener a veces, en realidad…hasta eso me encanta de ti.

Ella oyó el sonido claro de asombro que hizo él al escuchar lo último, pero Hermione no se conformó con eso, sino que le dijo algo más sin abandonar el tono dulce y tierno que había estado empleando mientras lo miraba con un cariño inmenso tras sus ojos marrones.

- Lo que intento decir, Harry, es…

- Qué, Hermione, qué es.- Dijo Potter sin ocultar su ansiedad por seguir escuchándola.

- Que yo también…- Ella le agarró la cara con las dos manos.- Te quiero…- Susurró aproximándose a sus labios.- Mucho.- Y los besó. No sólo con ternura sino con amor.

Un amor sincero y real que Harry notó perfectamente en más de un beso que Hermione le estaba dando.

Él hizo lo normal y lógico que haría cualquier chico no sólo al que le gustasen los besos sino también la persona que se los daba. Corresponder.

Correspondió tanto y tan sinceramente como no lo había hecho jamás con ninguna otra chica que no fuese ella. Y se sintió tan vivo al hacerlo, y tan feliz, que pensó, que dentro de sí no tenía un corazón sino un montón de fuegos artificiales que estaban explotando y resonando más fuerte que nunca.

Cuando Hermione se apartó, él la miró sonriente y sin decir ni una palabra…La besó sólo una vez más y entonces se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse de allí cuanto antes aunque realmente, sólo tuviera deseos de tumbarse en aquella cama y demostrarle a su mejor amiga lo muy sincero que había sido cuando le dijo que él, la quería mucho.

- ¿Dónde vas?.- Preguntó la castaña al verle empezar a caminar.

- A hacer lo que debo antes de volver contigo y acompañarte hasta que te pongas bien del todo.

- ¿Y qué es eso que debes hacer antes que quedarte conmigo?.- Cuestionó ella con curiosidad.

- Asegurarme que tanto McGonagall, como Luna, Dean, Neville y Seamus, cumplen su palabra y te hacen justicia. Y cuando ellos terminen, yo mismo les mostraré a Ron, Ginny y Lavender… Lo molesto que estoy por todo lo que te han hecho.

- ¿Molesto tan sólo?.- Dijo ella en tono de "no te lo crees ni tú".

- No.- Confesó Harry mirándola a los ojos.- No sólo estoy molesto. Furioso más bien. Pero estar contigo me ha calmado lo suficiente como para poder mantener una charla con ellos antes de partirles las bocas, por supuesto.

- Harry…No hagas algo de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir.

- Yo nunca me arrepentiré de vengar el daño emocional y psicológico que te han hecho, Hermione.

- Pues lo diré de otra manera. Así que escúchame atentamente.

- Siempre lo hago…

- Pues oye esto: Si tú ahora te vengas de Ron, su hermana, y la novia que tuvo él el curso pasado…Probablemente llegará un momento en que perderás los nervios o incluso el autocontrol y podrías terminar convirtiéndoles en polvo tal y como hiciste con Voldemort hace sólo dos meses. Y yo…no quiero que termines en Azkaban sólo porque hayas matado a tres personas que además, no tenían nada que ver con él y sus Mortífagos.

Por lo tanto la cosa está clara, Harry. No quiero que te conviertas en un asesino y que luego te condenen por ello, por muy "heroico" o incluso "noble" que pudieran ser los motivos que te llevaron a cargártelos. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí, Hermione.

- Y tú sabes por qué lo digo, Harry. Los héroes no son sólo personas con poderes o habilidades sobrenaturales. También son héroes las personas que luchan por otras o incluso las vengan o defienden cuando por ellas mismas no pueden mover un músculo tal y como me pasa a mí ahora por culpa del sedante.

Yo sé que tú, quieres ajusticiar a Ron antes que a su hermana y Lavender, porque ha sido él quien más daño me ha hecho. ¡Pero como se te ocurra matarle o incluso dejarle paralítico tras la paliza que puedas meterle, te aseguro Harry Potter que me enfadaré muchísimo contigo!. ¡No quiero que nadie pueda decir, que te has convertido en un monstruo peor del que ya me resulta Ron!. ¿Está claro?

- Sí.

- ¡ESTÁ CLARO!

- ¡Sí señora!.- Dijo el moreno como si respondiera a una de sus profesoras.

- Bien…- Añadió Hermione relajándose de repente.- Ya puedes irte.- Acompañó sus palabras con un gesto de la mano y Harry terminó de convencerse del todo, que era realmente Hermione, la que más trastornada estaba. Y para asegurarse de si seguía manteniendo la misma opinión, Potter le preguntó de forma prudente…

- ¿De verdad que no quieres que lo mate?

- ¡No!.- Dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.- ¡Porque realmente, quien debería hacer eso, sería yo!. ¿No te parece?. ¡Después de todo soy la primera víctima del engaño de ese hijoputa!

- Sí claro…

- ¡PUES ENTONCES DÉJALO VIVO PARA QUE PUEDA REMATARLE SI ASÍ LO DESEO!

- Haz…Haz el favor de calmarte.- Dijo sin ocultar el susto que le producía ver su cara furiosa.- Si sigues así de histérica no pienso salir de esta habitación.

- ¿Ah no?.- Dijo ella con ironía.- ¡Pero si fuiste tú el primero en decir que te marchabas para hacerme justicia!

- Sí, claro que lo dije. Pero no cumpliré mi palabra cuando sólo te falta echar humo por las orejas, Hermione.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté si no, Harry, dando palmaditas de contento?.- Añadió ella con sarcasmo.

- ¡Claro que no!.- Respondió Potter acercándose a la cama de ella otra vez.- ¡Yo entiendo que estés a punto de hiperventilar por todo lo que te ha hecho Ron, pero no puedo irme a partirle la cara si tú sigues alterada, Hermione!. ¡Para pegar a Ron cualquier momento es bueno, pero tú no te pondrás buena si sigues perdiendo los nervios. Y YO NO TE DEJARÉ SOLA A MENOS QUE ME DEMUESTRES, QUE TE HAS QUEDADO TRANQUILA!.- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con lo cuál, provocó que una cama se rompiera y fue el turno de Hermione de quedarse alucinada.

- Joder qué potencia…- Dijo ella con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.- Y luego dicen que es Minerva la que da verdadero miedo cuando está cabreada. Pues anda que tu ira…es nada al lado de la de McGonagall, Harry.

- ¡ME DÁ IGUAL CÓMO COÑO TENGAMOS LAS IRAS, HERMIONE!. ¿ESTÁS MÁS TRANQUILA O NO?

- ¿Si te digo que no… volverás a gritarme?.- Preguntó con aprehensión.

- No.- Respondió Harry intentando serenarse.- Me quedaré sentado a tu lado, esperando que te tranquilices lo suficiente como para que yo mismo me crea, que sí estás serena.

- Entonces deja la venganza contra Ron y los demás, para más tarde.- Dijo ella haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.- Si quieres que me calme, siéntate a mi lado tal y como has dicho, y háblame de lo que sea, Harry. Me da igual el tema. Lo único que me importa…Es que estés conmigo.

- ¡Hermione!.- Exclamó feliz.

- ¿Qué?.- Cuestionó ella parpadeando con curiosidad.

- ¡Hazme sitio en esa cama!

- ¡Si no puedo moverme!.- Dijo ella con fastidio.- ¡Aún me asombra que pueda usar la boca para hablar contigo!

- ¡Pues entonces te moveré yo!

En menos de un segundo, Potter estaba sentado en la cama de Hermione, agarrándola a ella de la cintura y moviéndola con suavidad, hacia un lado.

Él, lógicamente, ocupó el que había quedado vacío. Y sin cortarse ni un pelo, se tumbó al lado de su mejor amiga y la miró sonriente. Hermione también sonrió y con un tono travieso le dijo…

- ¿Qué, ahora estás cómodo?

- ¡Divino más bien!

Ella volvió a reírse.

- Contigo es imposible que no me sienta cómodo, Hermione.- Confesó Harry con sinceridad.- Y creo que no hace falta que te explique por qué. ¿Verdad?

- No, claro que no.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo miró de una forma especial. Harry sólo dijo…

- ¿Qué?

Y ella se rió de nuevo.

- Nada. Es sólo que me divierte comprobar, lo ingenuo e inocente que sigues siendo en algunos aspectos, Harry.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- No saber interpretar, ciertas miradas de una mujer o por qué te las lanza.

- Ah…- Él se quedó con expresión pensativa, Hermione se rió ahora por lo bajo.

- Si cuando yo digo que eres único en tu género es porque es verdad…

- Pues tú tampoco eres muy corriente, así que no te metas conmigo.

- ¡Si no me estoy metiendo contigo, so bobo!.- Dijo riéndose más.- ¡Te estoy halagando!

- ¿Ah sí?.- Parpadeó con asombro.- ¡Pues entonces gracias!.- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, de esos que sonaban.

Tras recibirlo, Hermione se rió tantísimo, que tanto Harry como la señora Pomfrey (que había salido de la habitación hacía rato y había vuelto a entrar tras oír las carcajadas de la castaña) pensaron, que efectivamente, Hermione Granger había quedado "tocada" en más de un sentido que el sólo psicológico o emocional.

- Le daré otro calmante.- Dijo la enfermera sacando una pastilla roja de su delantal.

- ¡No hace falta!.- Aclaró la castaña aún muerta de risa.

- Pues yo creo que sí.- Opinó Poppy acercándose a la cama de Hermione.- Usted está riendo a lo bestia cuando lo lógico y normal sería, que llorase hasta que no le quedasen lágrimas. Y desde luego, el estar divirtiéndose mucho, aunque sea gracias a su mejor amigo, no creo que sea normal, Hermione. Por lo tanto, voy a darle la pastilla y usted se la tomará como la alumna obediente que ha sido siempre.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero más medicinas, señora Pomfrey, le aseguro que estoy bien!

- Hermione…- Dijo la bruja curativa mirándola con seriedad.- Deje de replicarme y tómese la pastilla. Es una orden.

Por toda respuesta posible, la castaña obedeció…Tragándose la pastilla en cuanto Poppy se la metió en la boca. Sólo tres segundos después de ingerirla, Hermione Granger cayó en un sueño tan profundo, que si Harry no hubiese visto lo de la pastilla, pensaría que ella, en vez de dormida, estaba en coma.

- Era otro sedante más fuerte que el primero.- Dijo la enfermera antes de que Harry preguntase qué le había dado.- Y ya que usted ha cumplido su deseo de haberla despertado y charlado con ella…- Continuó completamente seria.- Espero que esta vez no la despierte y sí la deje descansar todo lo que necesita. ¿De acuerdo, señor Potter?

- Sí señora.

- Entonces levántese de la cama y déjeme a solas con la señorita Granger. Tengo que hacerle algunas pruebas y necesito privacidad.

- Por supuesto, señora Pomfrey. Nos veremos después.

- ¿Después?.- Preguntó parpadeando.- Querrá decir mañana.- Aclaró rápidamente.- Hermione dormirá toda la noche, eso se lo aseguro.

- No lo dudo. Pero yo insisto en que la veré después.

- ¿Y eso por qué, Harry?. Usted no necesita mis cuidados, está perfectamente bien.

- Por el momento sí.- Dijo Potter con una sonrisa traviesa.- Pero cuando me haya peleado a lo bestia con Ron y puede que incluso con Ginny y Lavender… Dudo mucho que acabe tan bien como me ve ahora.

- Ah, claro.- Dijo Poppy comprendiendo a lo que él se refería.- ¡De eso nada!.- Añadió cuando vio cómo Harry ponía rumbo a la salida de la Enfermería.- ¡HARRY POTTER!.- Bramó la bruja anciana cuando él estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de alcanzar la puerta.

- ¿Sí, señora Pomfrey?.- Dijo el moreno sin inmutarse ante el grito de Poppy.

- ¡HÁGAME EL FAVOR DE ACTUAR CON LA CABEZA EN VEZ DE CON LA FURIA. DEJARSE DOMINAR POR UN ENFADO SUPREMO NO ES BUENO NI TAMPOCO SANO. Y COMO USTED PIERDA EL CONTROL CON ESAS PERSONAS Y TERMINE MATÁNDOLOS POR EJEMPLO…YO MISMA SERÉ LA PRIMERA EN LLEVARLE A AZKABAN!. ¿ME HA ENTENDIDO CLARAMENTE?

- Por supuesto.

- ¡PUES ENTONCES ACTÚE EN CONSECUENCIA!

- Eso mismo voy a hacer, Madame Pomfrey. Actuar según las consecuencias de todo lo que han causado tanto Ron, como Ginny y por último Lavender. Pero no se preocupe por mí. Ya no estoy ni la mitad de furioso a como sí lo estaba, antes de haber visto y hablado, con mi mejor amiga. Así que quédese tranquila. Tanto mi ira como yo mismo, estamos controlados.

- ¿Hasta cuándo?.- Preguntó Poppy más calmada al oír el tono también calmado en que Harry le había hablado.

- No lo sé.- Admitió él con sinceridad.- Supongo que hasta el momento en que cualquiera de esos tres indeseables diga algo sobre Hermione, que logre sacarme de mis casillas. Pero yo le prometo que haré todo lo posible por dominar mi furia y no cometer un crimen por mucho que eso sea, lo que más deseo. Porque confieso, que cuando supe toda la verdad de lo que le habían hecho a mi mejor amiga, lo único que yo sentí, fue…Unas ganas inmensas de hacer daño, sobre todo a Ron. La idea de matarle pasó por mi cabeza, lo admito.

- Pues eso no borrará lo que él le ha hecho a Hermione ni tampoco su muerte ayudará a que ella lo olvide. ¿Entiende, Harry?

- Sí señora.

- ¿Por lo tanto?

- Me dominaré. Se lo prometo. Yo tampoco quiero acabar en Azkaban.

- De acuerdo entonces. Váyase a buscar a ese chico y déle la lección que usted estime oportuno. Y si luego es verdad que usted y Ron vienen aquí para que yo les cure las heridas que el enfrentamiento pueda causarles… Le prometo a usted que no le reprocharé nada, del hecho de haber pegado a su ex mejor amigo. Porque respetaré el simple hecho de que usted le haya dejado vivo. ¿Me ha comprendido?

- A la perfección.

- Entonces hasta luego, señor Potter.

- Hasta luego, señora Pomfrey.

* * *

- ¡Por fin!.- Dijo Luna nada más entrar en Hogwarts y encontrarse con McGonagall delante de las puertas.

- Les estaba esperado.- Dijo la directora.

- ¿Ha llegado ya Harry?.- Quiso saber Neville.

- Sí. Y estaba furioso, como era de esperar.- Dijo Minerva.- Después de escuchar sus gritos, lo mandé a la enfermería para que se informase de cómo evolucionaba Hermione.

No se alarmen, ella no ha empeorado ni nada. Sólo le dije a Potter que la señora Pomfrey había sedado a Hermione tras el colapso nervioso que le dio a ella después de que yo le mostrase la verdad. Y claro, lógicamente, Harry se preocupó y quiso ir a la enfermería antes de buscar a Ron y retorcerle el pescuezo. Porque ganas tenía de sobras. Si hubiesen visto cómo gritaba Harry preguntando el paradero del señor Weasley y su hermana…Hasta ustedes habrían saltado de la impresión. Yo lo hice.- Reconoció Minerva sin ninguna vergüenza.

- Me lo creo.- Dijo Seamus.- Potter furioso es mucho Potter. Eso es algo que saben hasta en Japón.- Él se rió por lo bajo, McGonagall sonrió.

- Me alegra comprobar que pese a todo, aún conserva usted su sentido del humor, señor Finnigan.

- Qué puedo decir, señora… Yo soy así.

- ¿Por casualidad, ha visto por ahí a Ron, Ginny y Lavender?.- Preguntó Dean Thomas.- Es que en el Bosque Prohibido tampoco les hemos encontrado.

- Por aquí no han aparecido.- Dijo la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

- Lo mejor será que busquemos a Harry para que él nos diga dónde están esos tres.- Propuso Luna.

- ¿Y por qué habría de saberlo el señor Potter?.- Preguntó Minerva sin conocer el detalle de que Potter tenía el Mapa del Merodeador.

- Por nada especial.- Mintió Neville.- Son sólo cosas nuestras, señora.

En ese momento, Harry hizo su aparición terminando de bajar los peldaños que le conducían a la planta baja donde estaban sus amigos y la directora de Hogwarts. El moreno no tardó nada en reunirse con ellos y saludar a Minerva de forma educada.

- Buenas noches, señor Potter. ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

- Mejor, gracias. Haber hablado con Hermione me ha venido bien.

- ¿Estaba despierta?.- Preguntó Luna.

- En un principio no. Lo único que tenéis que saber es que ahora mismo ella está profundamente dormida debido a otro sedante que le dio la señora Pomfrey. Quien además, me ha dado su bendición para que busque a Ron y le ajuste las cuentas siempre y cuando lo deje vivo, claro.- Harry se rió por lo bajo, los demás le miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿Ya no estás enfadado?.- Quiso saber Neville.

- Claro que lo estoy.- Dijo el ojiverde con sinceridad.- Pero el simple hecho de haber estado charlando con mi mejor amiga, me ha hecho calmarme lo suficiente como para controlarme.

- Hermione es tu sedante particular. ¿Verdad Harry?.- Cuestionó la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Sí, Luna.- Entonces miró a los demás.- ¿Habéis logrado encontrar a Ron, Ginny y Lavender?

- No.- Dijo Seamus.- Pero como tú estás aquí, ahora lo tendremos más fácil.- Finnigan le guiñó un ojo y Harry comprendió rápidamente por qué le decía eso.

- Los dejaré solos.- Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa cómplice.- Recuerden dejar vivos a esos tres para que yo misma pueda hacer justicia. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señora.- Pronunciaron todos a la vez.

- Hasta luego entonces. Estaré vigilándoles, no lo olviden.

- No señora.-Dijo Harry.- No lo haremos.

La profesora asintió con la cabeza y con la misma, puso rumbo a su habitación donde tenía una especie de bola de cristal que le servía para ver todo lo que ocurría en cualquier punto de Hogwarts.

* * *

- ¡No puedo creer lo que oigo!.- Dijo Lavender muerta de asombro tras escuchar toda la verdad del asunto Ron-Hermione, por bocas de los dos pelirrojos.- ¡Burlarte así de tu mejor amiga es imperdonable!.- Pronunció mirándole con asco.- ¿Pues sabes qué, Ron?. ¡A partir de este momento no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Lo digo en serio!

- Muy bien.- Dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.- Pues ya puedes irte. De todas maneras yo también iba a dejarte, Lav. Aunque reconozco que estás buenísima y que eres estupenda en el sexo…No creo que seas la mujer perfecta para mí.

- ¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan cretino!.- Pronunció la morena acercándose a él y levantando un puño en señal amenazante.- ¡Merlín!.- Dijo agarrándole del cuello de la camisa.- ¡Cómo me arrepiento de haber perdido la virginidad contigo, el curso pasado!. ¡Y yo que pensé que tú me querías!.- Entonces derramó unas lágrimas y Ron se sintió mal al comprender que le había hecho daño.

- Yo…- Dijo al contemplar cómo los ojos hermosos de Lavender seguían derramando lágrimas.- Lo siento mucho.- Pronunció con sinceridad.

- ¡Yo sí que lo siento!.- Exclamó la chica hecha un mar de lágrimas.- ¡Siento haberme enamorado de ti, y lo siento más todavía por haber creído que eras bueno!. ¡No lo eres Ron!. ¿Y sabes qué?. ¡Por mí puedes acostarte con todas las chicas del castillo, pero ésta aquí presente no volverá a compartir nada contigo. Ni tan siquiera el sexo porque por tu culpa, ahora me parece repugnante!

Tras decir lo último, le dio un potente puñetazo. La cara de Ron cayó hacia atrás y Ginny agarró a Lavender y le metió tres bofetadas lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejarle la cara roja y provocarle además, sangre en la nariz.

- Que sea la última vez que te atreves a golpear a mi hermano, Lavender Brown.

- ¡Tu hermano se merecía ese golpe y cualquier otro!.- Añadió la que siempre había sido considerada, la chica más presumida de Hogwarts.- ¡Ha sido un cretino y un cerdo, no sólo con Hermione sino también conmigo!. ¡Vosotros dos sabéis de sobras que estoy enamorada de él desde el curso pasado. Y por eso he consentido ser "la otra" a espaldas de Hermione!.

¡Creí que Ron terminaría dejándola pasado un tiempo. Pero nunca imaginé que su "enamoramiento" para con ella pudiera ser falso, y menos que se tratase de un juego!. ¡Y lo peor no es eso, sino que a mí me ha tenido engañada toda esta semana pasada, haciéndome creer que yo era la chica a la que él quería realmente, cuando la realidad era que sólo me estaba engatusando para poder pasárselo bomba a mi costa!. ¡Pues sabéis lo que os digo!.- Añadió mirando tanto a Ginny como a su hermano.- ¡Yo no soy un juguete. Sino una persona con sentimientos. Y ahora mismo los tengo hechos mierda por vuestra culpa. Así que me largo, pero no antes de esto!.- Entonces le metió un puñetazo a Ginny y salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Lloraba, lloraba tanto y tan sentidamente que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Pero ella las retiraba para poder ver y continuar corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus piernas.

Quería alejarse lo más posible, sobre todo de Ron y su hermana. Aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo porque después de todo estaban en la misma casa y en el mismo colegio.

Aún así, Lavender Brown se propuso firmemente ignorar a los dos Weasley lo más que pudiera. Pero también decidió otra cosa, cumplir su palabra y buscar a Potter para contarle toda la verdad.

Acababa de abrir la puerta que le daba acceso a las escaleras que la llevarían al Vestíbulo, cuando escuchó pasos que descendían a toda velocidad.

Lavender sacó la varita, por si acaso. Y no se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer a Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville y hasta Luna. Pues todo Hogwarts sabía que la Ravenclaw se había hecho muy amiga de Hermione, luego era normal que estuviese junto a los otros amigos de la castaña.

- ¡Qué alegría!.- Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo.- ¡Precisamente te estábamos buscando, Lavender!

- A Ron y Ginny también.- Dijo Neville.- Pero primero empezaremos contigo.

- A…¡Antes de que me ataquéis o cualquier otra cosa que hayáis pensado hacerme, permitidme deciros todo lo que sé!.- Dijo la chica llena de nerviosismo.

- Lo que tú puedas saber a mí me da igual.- Dijo Harry apuntándola con la varita.- Tanto mis amigos como yo, sabemos toda la verdad de la relación Ron-Hermione. Y sabemos también que tú has traicionado a Hermione, siendo la otra pareja de Ron, a espaldas de mi mejor amiga.

Para serte sincero diré…Que tengo unas ganas inmensas de arrancarte todos y cada uno de los pelos que tienes en la cabeza y que tanto te preocupas siempre de mantener brillante. Así que antes de empezar con mi sesión de "peluquería particular"… ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirnos?

- ¡Sí!.- Dijo Lavender llorando de angustia.- ¡Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, de verdad!.- Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas. A Harry le dio igual su dolor aparente. Él agarró uno de los brazos de la chica, tiró con fuerza y la levantó volviendo a dejarla de pie.

Lavender se quejó, el agarre de Harry le hacía daño. Pero una parte de ella sentía que se merecía ese trato por parte de Potter porque tal y como ella misma le había dicho a Ron…Había formado parte de algo que había hecho daño a la mejor amiga de Harry y esa amiga era precisamente la mujer que más quería él. Por lo tanto, era muy normal que Potter quisiera hacérselo pagar aunque fuese por medio de un trato poco delicado como el hecho de levantarla del suelo tirando de uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó Harry con clara burla en su rostro varonil.- ¿Por dónde empiezo a dejarte calva, la zona de tu flequillo, quizás?

Ella no respondió, sólo agachó la cara y lloró más aún.

Luna se fijó en Lavender y lo único que pudo notar, fue un claro arrepentimiento y culpabilidad, en su rostro hermoso. Eso la convenció de que la Gryffindor lo sentía realmente.

- ¡Quieto Harry!.- Dijo la rubia cuando le vio agarrar un mechón de pelo con dos dedos.- ¡No se te ocurra arrancárselo. Eso no es de ser un mago, sino un bestia!

- Ya lo sé.- Dijo Potter con tranquilidad.- Por eso voy a usar unas tijeras.- Moviendo la varita las hizo aparecer. Lavender se horrorizó. Potter sonrió con satisfacción. Luna volvió a intervenir.

- ¡No lo hagas Harry!.- Pidió colocándose entre él y Lavender.- ¡Antes de cortarle el pelo mira su cara. Mírala bien y dime si no muestra un claro arrepentimiento!

¡Vale que ella ha hecho daño a Hermione por medio de la infidelidad con Ron, pero estoy segura que no sabía nada del asunto que todos nosotros conocemos. Por lo tanto no seas cruel con ella. El pelo de Lavender es su mejor arma de seducción. No le quites lo que más le gusta de sí misma. Si le cortas el pelo matarás su autoestima. Justo lo que ha hecho Ron con Hermione!. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, caer igual de bajo que él?

- No.- Dijo el moreno bajando las tijeras.- ¡Pero no quiero que Lavender se vaya de aquí sin haber recibido su merecido!.- Sin añadir más, él cortó el mechón más cercano que tenía del pelo de Lavender.

La Gryffindor lloró más aún, y Harry se sintió mal por haberle hecho algo que le resultaba a ella humillante. Aunque una parte de él, se sentía satisfecho con haberle cortado un poco de pelo.

- Te voy a decir una cosa, Lavender Brown.- Dijo Potter mirándola a los ojos con más que seriedad.- Si Luna y mis amigos no estuviesen aquí…Lo más probable sería que te hubiese dejado calva tal y como yo pretendía en un principio. Pero no voy a hacerlo, porque no quiero ser un monstruo peor que Ron. Así que te voy a dejar marchar sin cortarte más pelo. Eso sí, antes de irte tienes que prometer una cosa…

- ¡Lo que sea, lo haré. De verdad que estoy muy arrepentida del daño que le he hecho a Hermione sin que ella supiera lo de la infidelidad!

- Sí que lo sabe.- Dijo el ojiverde sin abandonar su expresión seria.- McGonagall se ha encargado de revelarle a mi mejor amiga, toda la verdad. Tanto del falso amor que Ron siente por ella, como del hecho de que tú y él estabais liados a espaldas de Hermione.

- ¡Yo estaba con él porque creí que la dejaría, te lo juro. En un principio no sabía que la relación de Ron con Hermione era un juego para él. Pero esta noche él mismo me lo ha confesado todo. Y yo le he mandado al carajo nada más escucharlo. De verdad Harry…Ya no quiero saber nada más de ese cretino asqueroso!

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¡Sí!

- Entonces prométeme que no volverás a hacer nada parecido con ningún compañero de casa y mucho menos si implica traicionar a alguien como Hermione.

- ¡Lo prometo, lo prometo. Jamás volveré a ser deshonesta con nadie de Gryffindor. Y tampoco con tu mejor amiga. Ella me ha ayudado en el pasado cuando lo he necesitado. Y por eso no me ha gustado engañarla con Ron. Pero es que yo…yo…yo estaba enamorada de él y quería estar con él por encima de todo. Y por eso también consentí en ser "la otra mujer"!. ¡Entiéndelo!. ¡No quería dañar a Hermione, sólo quería estar con el que pensé, era el hombre de mi vida!

- Lo entiendo, Lavender, pero eso no hace que piense bien de ti.

- Ya lo sé.- Dijo liberando más lágrimas.- Sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor, Harry…Pero te prometo que a partir de esta noche, intentaré ser otra Lavender.

- De acuerdo.- Añadió él al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de la chica.- Ya puedes irte. Y Lavender…

- ¿Sí, Harry?

- ¿Podrías decirnos, dónde están Ron y Ginny?

- Al lado de la puerta que da acceso a la clase de Pociones. Y si por lo que sea cuando lleguéis no les veis…Será porque habrán entrado en el Aula. Lo sé porque ése es el lugar favorito de Ginny para hablar en privado.

- Gracias por la información, Lavender.- Dijo Luna mirándola seria pero sin rencor en su rostro.- Y si de verdad sientes el daño que le has hecho a Hermione, te recomiendo que le pidas disculpas en cuanto la veas. Eso desde luego, te honraría mucho.

- Lo haré.- Dijo la chica convencida.- ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Por supuesto.- Dijeron Potter y Luna a la vez.

Sin más, la Gryffindor de séptimo abandonó el lugar. Y los demás, se miraron un instante para decidir lo que hacer. Si entrar en la clase de Pociones y ponerse a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro, o darle la opción a Ron y Ginny de que se explicasen, tal y como le habían permitido a Lavender.

- Para qué charlar más.- Dijo Dean Thomas.- Si sabemos de sobras que lo de Ron hacia Hermione era un juego para él.

- Y por McGonagall sabemos también que su hermana estaba implicada desde un principio, en la farsa hacia Hermione.- Dijo Seamus.- Así que coincido con Dean. No tiene caso que les demos opción a explicarse cuando todos los aquí presentes sabemos de qué va el asunto.

- Pero no sabemos qué llevó a Ginny a participar del engaño.- Dijo Harry.- Al menos yo no lo sé. Y la verdad es que me asombra enterarme que mi ex novia ha sido una falsa con mi mejor amiga cuando yo creí que ellas eran amigas…

- Por parte de Hermione desde luego lo eran.-Dijo Neville.- Pero no por la de Ginny.

- Ella se hizo amiga de Hermione porque sabía que así estaría más cerca de ti, Harry.- Opinó Luna.- Ginevra se ha tirado "encaprichada" de ti desde que te conoció siendo una niña que aún no había entrado en Hogwarts. Y claro, como tú durante muchos años no le hiciste un caso mayor que el de "Hola Ginny", ella pensó que si se acercaba a tu mejor amiga, tendría más posibilidades de que la vieras como algo más que la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

Probablemente pensó algo como…"Si no puedo tenerle como novio al menos lo tendré como amigo". Aunque claro, la fascinación que sentía por ti no le impidió a ella salir con un chico distinto cada año. Y por mucho que Ginny te dijese el año pasado que ella salió con todos esos chicos para que tú la consideraras una chica deseable y te acabases fijando en ella…Yo no me creo que eso precisamente fuese lo que te hiciera verla como algo más que "la hermana de Ron".

- No.- Confirmó Potter.- Yo no me fijé en Ginny como chica deseable porque ella hubiese salido con muchos chicos. Me fijé en Ginny porque me di cuenta que había crecido convirtiéndose en una tía que estaba buenísima. Eso sí, hoy por hoy me da igual lo buena que esté. En mi sincera opinión diré que por fuera será muy hermosa pero por dentro está completamente podrida. Y a mí lo podrido jamás me ha gustado. Así que estoy dispuesto a entrar en el Aula de Pociones y darle a ella una más que dura lección.

- De su hermano nos ocuparemos nosotros.- Dijo Seamus.- Luego te lo pasaremos, por supuesto. Pero primero déjanos que seamos Dean y yo los primeros en ajustarle las cuentas a Ron. Después de todo, fue con nosotros con quienes quiso hacer la apuesta de enamorar a Hermione en menos de un mes.

- Lo veo lógico.- Dijo Harry.- De acuerdo. Primero vosotros, luego Luna y Neville y por último yo.

- ¡Ah Harry!

- ¿Sí, Luna?

- No te olvides dejar consciente a Ginny. Yo también quiero ajustarle las cuentas. Hermione es mi mejor amiga. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí Luna, lo tengo presente.

- Genial. Y ahora…vamos a buscar a ese par de indeseables y demostrarles que no pueden jugar con las personas, así como así.

* * *

- Ya no aguanto más.- Dijo Ron.- Me voy a buscar a Lavender. Y si por lo que sea me encuentro con mis compañeros…Haré lo necesario para librarme de ellos. Pero no pienso acostarme esta noche sin decirle a esa chica, que la amo.

Sin más que añadir el pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta. Y justo cuando acababa de agarrar el pomo, la puerta se abrió con ímpetu golpeando a Ron en la frente.

El Weasley cayó al suelo mareado. Cuando se puso en pie, vio las caras furiosas de Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbtoom, Luna Lovegood y por último Harry Potter.

- Pe…¿Pero no te habían expulsado?.- Dijo Ron con asombro al verle.

- Sí…- Añadió Harry con una sonrisa vengativa en su rostro atractivo.- Pero McGonagall se lo ha pensado mejor y me ha readmito después de que tanto tú como Ginny confesarais todo el asunto de Hermione.

- Lo que nos lleva por otra parte, a ajustaros las cuentas.- Pronunció Luna crujiéndose los nudillos.

- Y como yo soy medio muggle…- Dijo Seamus Finnigan.- Me permitiré el lujo de ser el primero en darte un más que merecido puñetazo por haber sido un cabrón con todas sus letras.

Dicho y hecho, en menos de tres segundos, el chico irlandés se acercó hasta Ron y le pegó un buen golpe en su mandíbula.

A ese golpe, les siguieron otros por parte de Dean Thomas, Neville y hasta Luna. Quien le soltó tres bofetadas que dejaron la cara de Ron tan roja como su pelo.

Harry mientras tanto, se había acercado hasta Ginny. La cuál, había retrocedido hasta tener la espalda pegada a la pared de piedra.

- Bueno…- Dijo el moreno mirándola con desagrado.- Tengo que decirte que sé todo lo sucedido. Tanto en lo que concierne a "la apuesta" de Ron con Seamus y Dean, como la parte que te implica en ser la consejera de tu hermano para que él enamorase más a Hermione, cada día que pasaba con ella siendo su "novio perfecto".

Y si a eso le unimos que yo tengo más de un motivo para estar enfadadísimo contigo como cuando me insultaste, humillaste y ridiculizaste delante de un montón de gente... Comprenderás Ginevra que muy contento precisamente, no me tienes. Así que escoge bien tus palabras, porque te aseguro, que a riesgos de parecer nuevamente un maltratador de mujeres…Como me toques los cojones otra vez, no tendré ningún problema en soltarte no una, sino más de una bofetada en esa cara que a mí, hace dos cursos me pareció hermosa.

Y digo me pareció…Porque hoy por hoy no creo que tengas nada bonito dentro de ti. Tu exterior será muy bello, no lo niego. Pero tu interior está más sucio que el corazón del difunto Voldemort.

- Ha…Harry…- Dijo Ginny tragando saliva al ver la expresión de odio con la que él la contemplaba.

- ¿Sí, Ginevra?.- Dijo el moreno en un tono calmado que indicaba precisamente lo contrario.

- Yo…Sé que te hice daño cuando te desprecié delante de aquella gente. Sólo puedo decir en mi defensa que reaccioné así porque tú me decepcionaste con lo del lago de las luciérnagas. Y también porque llevabas unos días que no te comportabas conmigo como un novio normal y corriente.

- Todo eso lo sé, Ginny. Ya me lo dijiste en su momento. Así que no me sueltes lo mismo otra vez. Si quieres decirme algo sincero, dime por qué has colaborado con Ron para hacerle creer a mi mejor amiga…Que él estaba enamorado de ella.

- No tengo ningún motivo especial, salvo ayudar a mi hermano. Él quería gastarle una broma a Hermione y

- ¡Eso es mentira!.- Gritó Harry haciendo saltar uno de los calderos.- ¡El asunto entero no tiene nada que ver con ninguna broma. Si Ron prometió engatusar a Hermione fue porque él quería demostrarle a Seamus y Dean que podía conseguir todo lo que se propusiera. Incluso enamorar a mi mejor amiga. Así que no me tomes el pelo, Ginny, porque no te funcionará!. ¡Y si no quieres que me ponga peor que con sólo hacer saltar un caldero, hazme el favor de ser absolutamente sincera porque de no ser así…Prepárate a sentir mi ira como nunca antes la has conocido!.- Otro caldero saltó y Ginny volvió a tragar saliva.

Unos segundos después, miró a Harry a los ojos y le dijo tan seria como él estaba…

- Colaboré con mi hermano por la única y sencilla razón de que yo siempre he sentido envidia de la unión tan fuerte que ha tenido Hermione contigo. Pensé…Que en realidad, tu mejor amiga sentía por ti más que amistad, y cuando Ron me dijo que quería engatusarla porque quería demostrarle algo a Dean y Seamus, yo pensé también que estaría bien ayudarle dándole consejos porque así vería si realmente ella estaba enamorada de ti o de él.

- ¿Y por eso has fingido ser su amiga?. ¿Y luego la has traicionado contando por ahí sus secretos?. ¿UNOS SECRETOS QUE TÚ IBAS CONTÁNDOLE A LA GENTE, A ESPALDAS DE ELLA?.- Gritó Harry haciendo saltar dos calderos más.

- ¡No!.- Dijo Ginny.- ¡Yo no me hice su amiga para conocer sus secretos. Me hice amiga de Hermione para estar más cerca de ti. Porque tú te tiraste cinco años, sin tratarme distinto a "Hola Ginny". Y yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti, Harry, desde que era una niña!. ¡Y como pensé que tú jamás te fijarías en mí, opté por hacerme amiga de Hermione para por lo menos, formar parte de tu círculo amistoso. Pero luego la cosa se complicó, porque al pasar a sexto tú me dijiste que yo te gustaba. Y claro, el juego ya estaba hecho y no podía decirte que me había acercado a Hermione por interés. Por eso seguí fingiendo ser su amiga!

- ¡Qué horror!.- Gritó Harry temblando de rabia.- ¡Has resultado ser peor aún que Ron!. ¡Él ha sido un cabrón por cómo ha engañado a Hermione, pero al menos no se hizo amigo de ella para estar cerca de mí porque a mí me conoció antes que a ella!. ¡Pero tú, Ginny, tú…TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES SER AMIGA DE NADIE. Y TAMPOCO SABES LO QUE ES LA VERDADERA AMISTAD. PERO YO VOY A DEMOSTRARTE ESTA NOCHE, LO QUE SIENTE UN VERDADERO AMIGO CUANDO SABE QUE LE HAN HECHO DAÑO A SU ÚNICA Y MEJOR AMIGA!

Sin que la pelirroja pudiese evitarlo, se encontró agarrada por su ex novio y siendo empujada al fondo del aula. Ginny cayó al suelo cuando Harry la soltó. Y tras levantarse, Potter la sujetó del cuello de su túnica y le dijo mirándola a los ojos…

- Estoy conteniendo toda la rabia que puedo para no darte una paliza que te deje completamente inmóvil en el suelo. Así que antes de cometer un acto tan imperdonable como ése, hazme el favor de pedirme disculpas por haberme engañado haciéndome creer que eras de una manera cuando realmente eres de otra.

- Lo siento Harry.

- ¡Más alto!

- ¡LO SIENTO!.- Dijo ella llorando de puro miedo.

- ¡PUES NO LO SIENTAS TANTO Y PROCURA A PARTIR DE AHORA ALEJARTE DE MÍ Y POR SUPUESTO DE HERMIONE!. ¿ME OYES GINEVRA?

- Sí.

- ¡ Y NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A NOSOTROS NUNCA MÁS!.- Él gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y las estanterías que albergaban las pociones, cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Harry soltó su agarre en el cuello de la túnica de la pelirroja y ella cayó al suelo sintiendo que las piernas se le habían convertido en gelatina.

Era tal el ataque de nervios que tenía la Weasley, que además de no sentir las piernas, se puso a temblar de manera incontrolada.

Potter pensó que por su parte, ya la había asustado bastante, y cumpliendo su palabra, usó la varita para mover el cuerpo de Ginny y acercarlo a donde estaba Luna.

- ¡Toda tuya!.- Dijo antes de acercarse a donde estaba Ron. Que se defendía lo mejor que podía de Dean, Seamus y Neville. Quienes estaban atacándole por turnos. Pues consideraron poco honorable golpearles todos a la vez.

- ¡Neevillee!.- Canturreó Harry con burla al ver cómo Longbottom y el pelirrojo se golpeaban sin usar la magia.- ¡Es mi tuurnoo!.- Siguió canturreando mientras sonreía de forma nada amigable, contemplando a Ron.- ¡Haz el favor de dejarle algún hueso sin romper!.- Dijo Potter crujiéndose los nudillos.- ¡Todavía no le he roto ninguno, y me hace ilusión practicar el boxeo con él!

Seamus lanzó una carcajada al oír aquello. Dean le dio un codazo.

- Córtate un poco, tío. Que esto es serio.

- Pues por parte de Harry no lo parece. Se está cachondeando tela de la paliza que le está dando Neville a Ron.

- Bueno…Cachondearse no es lo peor que podría hacer. ¿Cierto?. Tú y yo le conocemos bastante como para saber de sobras lo peligroso que se vuelve Potter cuando está cabreado de verdad.

- Sí. Aún me asombra cómo se contuvo con Ginny. Creí que además de un empujón le daría una paliza bestial. Si no lo ha hecho ha sido porque efectivamente, es capaz de controlarse para no perder la cabeza a la mínima de cambio.

- Pues yo creo más bien que se ha contenido porque estamos nosotros aquí.- Dijo Dean.- Si Harry estuviera solo con Ron y Ginny…La cosa habría sido muy diferente.

- Es posible.- Secundó su mejor amigo.- Pero yo prefiero un Harry enfadado pero auto controlado…A otro completamente desquiciado.

- Yo también.- Entonces miró a Neville.- ¡Hey amigo!.- Dijo Dean elevando más la voz.- ¡Déjale que descanse un rato!

- ¡Sí!.- Dijo Seamus riéndose un poco.- ¡Ron tiene derecho a recuperar algo de fuerza antes de pelearse con Harry. Después de todo, Potter es quien más motivos tiene para pegarle!. ¿No te parece?

- ¡Por supuesto!.- Añadió Longbottom apartándose del pelirrojo pero sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo. Entonces miró al ojiverde, quien estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia de donde se encontraban Ron y Neville.- ¡De acuerdo Harry, todo tuyo!

Con ayuda de su magia, Neville impulsó a Ron hacia su ex mejor amigo. Y Potter no tuvo ningún reparo en recibir al pelirrojo con un "cariñoso saludo".

Harry lo agarró del cuello de la túnica, lo pegó a la pared de piedra y le dijo mirándole a los ojos…

- Será mejor que seas sincero, Ron, porque si mientes…Lo sabré. McGonagall me contó toda la verdad, y hasta Dean y Seamus lo han hecho en lo que concierne al tema de la apuesta. Por ellos sé que jamás estuvieron de acuerdo en que tú engañases a Hermione haciéndola creer que sentías algo que no era cierto. ¿Y sabes lo que te digo?. Me habría esperado una guarrada semejante de alguien como el ya muerto Draco Malfoy. Pero de ti…de ti…Que fuiste el primer amigo que hice en mi vida…¡Ah no, por supuesto que no lo esperaba!. ¡Así que hazme caso y dime sinceramente qué fue lo que te llevó a engatusar a Hermione, porque no me creo que todo se basara en una apuesta estúpida. Tuvo que haber algo más, y quiero saberlo!

- No hubo nada más, Harry.- Dijo Ron con sinceridad.- Yo hice lo que hice porque quería demostrarles a Dean y Seamus que podía conseguir todo lo que me propusiera. Y de hecho es cierto. Porque si McGonagall no llega a pillarme en aquella esquina de piedra junto a Lavender…Probablemente yo seguiría con Hermione como lo he estado toda esta semana pasada.

- ¿Cómo su pareja ideal?

- Sí.- Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro pecoso.- Puede que a ti te costase creerlo, pero el hecho ha sido que Hermione ha estado completa y absolutamente enamorada de mí.

- ¡Eso es mentira!.- Dijo Harry dándole un puñetazo a la pared de piedra.- ¡Ella nunca ha dicho que te ame, sólo dijo que estaba muy ilusionada con el hecho de que a ti te gustara como algo más que una buena amiga!

- Y eso es lo que lleva a un enamoramiento, Harry. Primero viene la atracción, luego el "me gustas, te gusto" y por último "te amo". Hermione estaba en la segunda fase, y habría llegado a la tercera si todo no se hubiese ido al carajo por culpa de la interrupción de nuestra jefa de casa.

- ¿Interrupción?

- Por supuesto. Si Minerva no me hubiese pillado teniendo sexo con Lavender, ella y yo seguiríamos juntos. Y también habría seguido con Hermione hasta que hubiese acabado Septiembre. Que fue el plazo que yo mismo puse antes de abandonarla. Pero por culpa de nuestra profesora de Transformaciones...Ahora Lavender está avergonzada de estar conmigo y por eso mismo me ha dejado.

- ¡Vuelves a mentir!.- Dijo Harry dando otro puñetazo, pero no a la pared de piedra sino a la cara de Ron.- ¡Lavender se ha apartado de ti porque tú le contaste la verdad acerca de tu relación con Hermione y los motivos que tuviste para enamorarla!. ¡Por eso y sólo por eso, nuestra compañera te ha abandonado, Ron, porque tú le das asco. El mismo asco que me das a mí o incluso a Hermione!

- ¿Hermione?.- Cuestionó el Weasley con burla.- No creo que sienta asco por mí. Un enfado tremendo sí. Pero seguro que no se parece en nada al tuyo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no. Yo soy peor que ella. Y tú lo sabes de sobra!

- Lo único que yo sé…Es…Que tal y como te dije en su momento…Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Hermione no es asunto tuyo, Harry. Y por mucha amistad que te una a ella, no tendrías por qué estar aquí "haciéndole justicia" cuando debería ser la propia Hermione quien me ajustase las cuentas. Después de todo, no ha sido contigo con quien he tenido la "relación amorosa". ¿Verdad?

- La única verdad, Ron…Es que me arrepiento profundamente de haberte creído en el pasado, mi único y mejor amigo.

Me arrepiento también de todos esos veranos que pasé contigo en la Madriguera, creyendo que eras tan guay como tu familia. Una familia con la que he convivido los mismos años que con tu hermana, a la que he podio ver crecer y convertirse en una chica preciosa. Por fuera, claro, porque por dentro está igual de podrida que tú. Y de lo que sin duda me arrepiento…Es de haberle prometido a la señora Pomfrey que te dejaría vivo, porque sinceramente diré…Que lo único que me mueve a no matarte ahora mismo, es esa promesa.

Aunque voy a cumplirla, porque yo soy un hombre de palabra. Y si me comprometo a algo, lo cumplo. A pesar de que me desagrade. Ahora que tú…No es que seas una promesa desagradable. Sino que eres la persona más falsa, fea y rastrera, que he conocido en toda mi vida.

¡Escúchame bien!.- Pronunció a sólo milímetros de su rostro pecoso.- ¡Desde esta noche quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista y por supuesto de la de Hermione. No te quiero cerca de nosotros ni a dos pasos de distancia. Y si te atreves a dirigirnos la palabra aunque sea para pedirnos un trozo de pergamino, no tendré ningún reparo en partirte la boca aunque luego me expulsen del colegio de manera definitiva!

- Echarte te van a echar igualmente porque has vuelto a agredir a una mujer que además es mi hermana.

- ¿Agresión?.- Dijo Harry haciéndose el inocente.- ¡Si sólo fue un empujoncito!.- Añadió con burla.- ¡Para lo que podría haberle hecho, me porté bastante bien con ella, la verdad!.- Entonces se giró e hizo que Ron contemplase la pelea que aún mantenían Ginny y Luna.

- Ma…Madre mía…- Dijo el pelirrojo por lo bajo al ver cómo su hermana caía al suelo y la Ravenclaw seguía dándole golpes varios.- Sí que está loca de verdad.- Dijo Ron muerto de asombro al comprobar que los chicos no eran los únicos que sabían pegar fuerte o podían ser salvajes cuando estaban furiosos.

- Luna no está loca.- Dijo Harry volviendo a girar a Ron y dejándole otra vez de cara a sus ojos verdes.- Sólo está profundamente disgustada con tu hermana porque Ginny ha fingido ser amiga de Hermione y luego fue contándole a medio colegio las intimidades que en su momento le confió mi mejor amiga. Y si Luna no te ha pegado más, ha sido porque prometió dejarme actuar primero. Así que como verás, yo no soy el único que está molesto contigo. Porque ella también. Y tiene más de un motivo de peso para odiarte, Ronald. El haberte burlado de la única mujer de este colegio, que se ha atrevido a hacerse amiga de ella, es uno más que bueno.

- Puedo entenderlo. Pero tú no tienes por qué reprocharme nada, Harry. Sí en el sentido amistoso, y también en lo mal que te ha sentado que yo haya engañado a Hermione con un amor falso y con mi relación secreta con Lavender Brown. Pero ya está.

- ¿Y todo eso no te parece suficiente para que yo me cabree muchísimo contigo, Ron?

- Sí, por supuesto. Pero yo creo más bien que lo que verdaderamente te cabrea es el hecho de que Hermione se fijase antes en mí, que en ti.

- ¡Pero qué dices, subnormal. Eso no es cierto. No fuiste tú el primero de los dos en ganarse su atención. Fui yo. Yo fui el primer amigo que hizo después de saber que fui yo quien te dijo que fuésemos a rescatarla del Troll!

- Y tú fuiste también el único de los dos, con quien ella se sentía verdaderamente a gusto, Harry. Pero a lo que yo me refiero no tiene nada que ver con algo amistoso sino con el hecho de que he sido yo y no tú…El que ha despertado en Hermione un interés mayor que el de la simple y profunda amistad. Por lo tanto la cosa está clara, Potter. Tú no estás enfadado porque yo me haya burlado de tu mejor amiga, estás furioso porque la amas y ella me ama a mí.

- ¡No es cierto!.- Harry le dio otro golpe, ahora en el estómago.- ¡Hermione no está enamorada de ti, ella misma me lo dijo!

- ¡Pues tú sí que estás enamorado de ella aunque no quieras admitirlo conmigo!.- Exclamó Ron dándole también golpes a Harry.- ¡Y por mí como si ella se casa con el tío más rico de Inglaterra. Pero no intentes hacerme creer que has venido a vengarla sólo porque te duele lo que le ha hecho uno de sus mejores amigos!

¡Yo también te conozco muy bien, Harry Potter, demasiado bien. Y sé perfectamente que bajo toda esa amistad profunda que dices sentir por Hermione, en realidad lo único que sientes por ella es amor. Y si no se lo dices es porque tienes miedo de que te rechace!. ¿Y sabes qué?. ¡Probablemente lo hará, porque tú no tienes nada especial que le llame la atención salvo ser el jodido niño que vivió!

- ¡ARRGGGGG!.- Gruñó Harry haciendo temblar el suelo de piedra. Con lo cuál, tanto Luna como Ginny detuvieron su pelea y miraron asustadas el fenómeno.

Dean, Neville y Seamus, sin embargo…Se quedaron tan tranquilos como estaban, porque sabían perfectamente que no se debía a un terremoto sino a la furia de Harry, que se había hecho inmensa tras lo último que le había gritado Ron. Quien aún estaba intentando defenderse de los golpes que le estaba dando Potter con más ganas que antes.

Poniéndole de nuevo contra la pared, el hijo de James y Lily dijo mirando al rostro pecoso del que antaño fue su mejor amigo…

- ¡Escúchame bien pedazo de Imbécil!. ¡Que sea la última vez que te atreves a decirme algo como lo que dijiste de Hermione hacia mí!. ¡Me dá igual lo que tú creas respecto a lo que ella sienta por mí o por qué se hizo mi amiga!. ¡Yo sé que ella me quiere tal y como soy. Y que además me estima muchísimo como amigo. Y POR SUPUESTO QUE ME VÉ MUCHAS MÁS COSAS QUE SÓLO MI FACETA DE "EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ"!.- Dijo Potter gritando con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Lo sé porque la propia Hermione me ha dicho más de una vez, lo muchísimo que me quiere como amigo y por supuesto persona. Y tú no conseguirás convencerme de lo contrario por mucho que te empeñes en intentarlo!

- ¡No hace falta que lo intente, Harry, es la verdad. Ella no te quiere como algo distinto a un héroe o a un simple mejor amigo!

- ¡Pues a ti tampoco te quiere de forma especial, Ron, más bien te desprecia toneladas por lo que le has hecho!

- ¡Eso a ti no tiene que importarte!

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, RETRASADO MENTAL, YO LA AMO!

Tras pronunciar lo último, Potter dio un golpe tan fuerte a Ron, que lo dejó inconsciente. Entonces y sólo entonces, Harry se calmó. Y al hacerlo, los fenómenos que se habían estado produciendo mientras le gritaba al pelirrojo, se detuvieron.

Harry miró a Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna y Ginny y sólo pudo ver en sus caras una completa y absoluta estupefacción. Tanto por los anteriores temblores del suelo, frascos rotos y calderos saltarines, como por el hecho de que el propio Potter hubiese confesado gritando a lo bestia, que amaba a su mejor amiga.

- Lo sabía.- Dijo Luna sin cambiar su expresión de asombro mientras miraba a Harry.- ¡Sabía que estabas enamorado de ella!.- Exclamó ahora con ilusión.

- Y nosotros también lo sabíamos.- Dijeron a la vez Dean, Seamus y Neville.

- ¡La única que no lo sabe es Hermione!.- Pronunció Ginny con burla, en su rostro ensangrentado, gracias a los muchos golpes y arañazos, que le había hecho Luna.

- ¡Tú cállate!.- Dijo la Ravenclaw dándole una nueva bofetada.- ¡Nadie te ha pedido opinión!

A pesar de lo dolorida que se sentía, Ginny se rió por lo bajo. Harry volvió a gritar, aunque esta vez sin hablar, pero eso no evitó que el suelo volviese a temblar.

- ¡Cálmate!.- Dijo Luna corriendo hasta él y sujetándole de las manos.- ¡No dejes que lo que Ginny haga te afecte!. ¡Ella sólo se ríe porque quiere molestarte!. ¿No ves que le divierte el hecho de que tú no le hayas dicho lo que sientes, a Hermione?. ¡Por eso se ríe, Harry, por eso y porque la propia Ginevra piensa que tú jamás conseguirás el amor de tu mejor amiga!

- ¡SÍ QUE LO CONSEGUIRÉ!.- Bramó Harry haciendo flotar los calderos vacíos de Snape.- ¡PUEDE QUE NO AHORA, PERO A LO MEJOR EN UN FUTURO SÍ!

- ¡Por supuesto!.- Lo animó Luna con una sonrisa bonita.- ¡Que ahora no quiera enamorarse no quiere decir que no lo haga nunca. Y yo estoy segura que cuando ella consiga superar el trauma que le haya podido ocasionar la decepción de Ron… No sólo volverá a creer en el amor sino que querrá tener ese amor profundo contigo, Harry. Porque después de todo tú siempre le has mostrado un amor verdadero aunque no le dijeses que la amabas!

Al oír lo último, él se tranquilizó. Y los fenómenos volvieron a detenerse. Entonces miró a Luna y le dijo contemplando sus orbes celestes…

- ¿En serio crees que Hermione podría enamorarse de mí?

- Por supuesto que lo creo.- Apoyó la rubia sin abandonar su sonrisa.- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Harry?

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Cuándo supiste que amabas a Hermione?

- ¿Con seguridad?. Cuando se lo grité a Ron. Ahora bien…Sentir que me gustaba como algo más que una simple mejor amiga…Lo llevo sintiendo desde que ella y yo estuvimos en una clase vacía y nos dijimos un montón de cosas sobre cómo veíamos al otro o lo mucho que nos queríamos como amigos y personas.

- ¿Y vas a decirle pronto lo que sientes de verdad, por ella?

- No. Primero quiero ver cómo se comporta después de lo de Ron. Con los hombres, quiero decir. Porque si lo que le ha hecho el subnormal ése ha podido originarle algún tipo de trauma o la hace volverse una anti-chicos…Bueno…Decir que me cabrearé será decir poco, porque lo mínimo que haré será retorcerle el pescuezo a Ron tal y como tenía pensado hacer antes de ver a Hermione y tranquilizarme lo bastante como para actuar como lo he hecho, esta noche.

- Pues nadie diría que cuando pegaste a Ron estabas tranquilo…- Dijo Seamus riéndose por lo bajo.

- Aunque los que te conocemos desde hace siete años, podemos asegurar, que sí te has contenido bastante.- Dijo Dean Thomas.

- Y no te preocupes por el empujón que le metiste a Ginny…- Dijo Neville.- La violencia que ha empleado Luna con ella, ha sido mucho peor que lo que has hecho tú con la hermana de Ron.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo la Ravenclaw con sinceridad.- Yo sí que me he pasado tres pueblos como diría Hermione. Pero tenía más de una razón de peso para ser violenta con Ginny, Harry.

- Ya lo sé, Luna.- Entonces miró a Dean, Seamus y Neville.- ¿Alguno de vosotros quiere ajustarle las cuentas también a Ginny?

Ellos negaron con las cabezas.

- Con lo de Ron hemos tenido suficiente.- Dijo Seamus con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro irlandés.

- Ahora deberíamos llevar a Ron y su hermana ante McGonagall.- Dijo Neville.- Después de todo…Se lo prometimos.

- Es verdad.- Dijo Dean.- Y nosotros tres siempre hemos sido hombres de palabra.

- Entonces de acuerdo.- Dijo Luna usando la varita para aplicarle un Inmóvilus a Ginny y un Mobili Corpus para transportar su cuerpo por el aire.- Vámonos ahora mismo a ver a la directora y luego podemos irnos a dormir o visitar a Hermione en la enfermería.

- Ella no despertará hasta mañana.- Dijo Harry.- La señora Pomfrey me lo dejó bastante claro.

- En ese caso la veremos después del desayuno.- Propuso Neville.- Como mañana es domingo, no habrá clases. Así que podremos pasar con Hermione, todo el tiempo que queramos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.- Dijo Dean Thomas.

- Y yo también.- Apoyó Seamus, su mejor amigo.

- Yo digo lo mismo.- Dijo Luna.

- Pues yo digo…- Dijo Potter.- Que no me importa que paséis un rato con mi mejor amiga siempre y cuando dejéis otro libre para que yo mismo pueda estar con ella a solas si así lo deseo.

- Uuuhhh…- Dijo Seamus con diversión.- Está claro que se muere por Hermione.- Añadió mirando a sus amigos.- ¡Y eso que la propia Hermione piensa que Harry jamás se fijaría en ella como chica!. ¡Pues cuando él se decida a confesarle su amor, seguro que ella se desmaya de la impresión!

Entonces lanzó una gran carcajada y todos menos Harry, se rieron.

- ¿Qué…Qué has querido decir con eso de que Hermione piensa que no puedo enamorarme de ella?.- Preguntó Potter mirando a Seamus.

- Yo te lo explicaré.- Dijo Luna con amabilidad.- Verás, hace poco Hermione y yo estábamos en el invernadero y entonces hablamos…

Luna se lo contó todo, tanto lo que tenía relación con eso como con las otras cosas que las dos comentaron sobre Ron y su enamoramiento hacia Hermione.

Cuando la Ravenclaw terminó, Potter estaba tan asombrado como antes de que la rubia le informase de lo que ya sabía.

- ¿Y de verdad piensa Hermione que ella no entra en el estilo de chicas que suelen gustarme?.- Cuestionó Harry parpadeando de puro asombro.- ¡Puede que no sea exacta a Cho y Ginny pero desde luego, es mucho más hermosa que las dos juntas, tanto por dentro como por fuera!

- Pues tú díselo en cuanto tengas la ocasión.- Aconsejó la Ravenclaw mientras ella y los demás, subían las escaleras hacia el Vestíbulo, transportando los cuerpos inconscientes de Ron y Ginny.

- Y si al final ella te acepta y decidís casaros…- Añadió Seamus animado.- ¡Invítanos a la boda!.- Dijo riéndose de nuevo.

- ¡Sí!.- Dijo Neville con ilusión.- ¡Yo no me perdería por nada del mundo, ver vestida a Hermione, como una novia muggle. Porque por ella sé que quiere casarse al estilo de su mundo en vez de el del mágico!

Harry sonrió con sólo imaginarse lo bonita que estaría la castaña, con un preciso vestido blanco o marfil, que resaltase su figura. Porque por lo que pudo ver de ella en el baile de cuarto año…A la hora de ponerse un vestido elegante…Hermione sí que elegía uno que no sólo resaltase su figura sino que además la hiciera parecer una mujer bellísima. Pues al propio Harry se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión, cuando la vio bajas las escaleras hasta donde la esperaba Víctor Krum con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Nada más llegar al despecho de Minerva…Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville y Luna, llamaron a la puerta y ella no tardó ni tres segundos en abrirles.

- Pasen.- Dijo con la seriedad tan característica que era de ella.

Todos obedecieron tomando asiento frente a la directora y dejaron los cuerpos inconscientes de los dos pelirrojos, en la cama de Minerva.

- Lo he visto todo.- Dijo la profesora de Transformaciones.- Y aunque no estoy para nada de acuerdo con que cinco personas peguen a otras dos…Entiendo que lo hicieran cuando cada uno de ustedes tenían más de un motivo de peso, para vengarse de ellos. Ahora bien, tal y como les dije…Tendré que expulsarles del colegio por haber sido agresivos. Pero antes de eso…Váyanse a curarse los golpes. No quiero que los padres de algunos de ustedes puedan asustarse si ven llegar a sus hijos, llenos de golpes o incluso sangre como sí veo en la cara de la señorita Lovegood. Se ensañó usted con Ginny a base de bien…¿Eh, Luna?

- Qué puedo decir, señora…Le tenía ganas a la mala pécora esa.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza, demostrándole que lo entendía. Aunque por dentro seguía pensando que la violencia estaba mal se mirase por donde se mirase.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera del colegio?.- Quiso saber Neville.

- Una semana. Igual que cuando eché a Harry. Pero esta vez…No pienso perdonarles a ninguno de ustedes, el castigo. Así que háganse a la idea, que estarán fuera de Hogwarts durante siete días sin interrupción. Y cuando regresen…Tendrán que entregarme un montón de deberes escolares que les pondré para que no se aburran.

- Oh no…- Dijo Seamos mirando a la bruja anciana y sabia.- ¡No sea usted cruel, profesora, ya es bastante con que nos expulse como para que encima nos mate a tareas!

- Yo sólo sigo el procedimiento establecido, señor Finnigan. Y las normas del colegio dicen claramente que todo alumno expulsado debe hacer deberes que entregará una vez haya regresado al centro escolar.

- Es cierto.- Dijo Harry.- En los colegios e institutos muggles…También funciona así.

- Está bien…- Volvió a decir Finnigan con resignación.- Haremos los jodidos deberes. ¡Pero luego no nos pida que repitamos los que podamos tener mal!. ¡Ya iremos retrasados respecto a nuestros compañeros como para que encima tengamos que repetir más de un trabajo que ningún profesor evaluará como nota final del curso!

- Evaluarlo no, señor Finnigan. Pero sí lo tendrán en cuenta a la hora de ponerles a ustedes una nota buena o mala, en lo que se refiere al rendimiento académico.

- Vale.- Dijo Seamus.- Lo he captado. Mejor no protestar.

- ¿Algo más, señores de Gryffindor y señorita Lovegood?

- No señora.- Dijeron a la vez.

- Entonces váyanse inmediatamente a la enfermería y cúrense lo que deban. Yo mientras tanto, despertaré a Ron y Ginny y les interrogaré antes de llevarlos con Madame Pomfrey.

- ¿Y luego qué?.- Quiso saber Luna.- ¿Los echará también del colegio?

- Por supuesto que lo haré.- Dijo Minerva con satisfacción.- Pero no por una semana, sino durante dos. Y cuando regresen, tendrán que entregar el doble de deberes, que ustedes.

- ¡Guay!.- Dijo Seamus animado.- ¡Es lo mínimo que se merecen!

- Yo también lo creo, señor Finnigan.- Dijo la directora otra vez.- Buenas noches, que descansen.- Pronunció mirándoles a todos.

- Buenas noches, señora. Usted también.- Y con la misma, se marcharon.

Tras ser atendidos y sanados por la señora Pomfrey… Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Luna salieron de la enfermería poniendo rumbo de nuevo al despacho de McGonagall.

Ella los mandó a dormir a sus respectivos dormitorios. Diciéndoles que los echaría del colegio después del desayuno.

Tanto los Gryffindor como la Ravenclaw lo aceptaron sin protestar y en cuento estuvieron cada uno en su cama, durmieron del tirón. Pues todos habían quedado agotados tras sus enfrentamientos con Ron y Ginny.

* * *

Nada más amanecer, Hermione abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco de la enfermería.

Incorporándose con cuidado logró sentarse en la cama y entonces oteó el alrededor. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver los cuerpos dormidos de Ron y Ginny en camas contiguas a la de ella.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, la castaña se tiró al suelo pues las piernas aún no se le habían despertado. Ella se arrastró hasta llegar a la cama de Ron y entonces se incorporó lo bastante como para acercar una mano al rostro del pelirrojo y soltarle un bofetón que no sólo le despertó sino que le dejó media mejilla colorada.

- ¡Túuu!.- Dijo la castaña con los ojos rojos de ira.- ¡DEBERÍA PARTIRTE TODO EL CUERPO POR HABERTE REÍDO DE MÍ HACIÉNDOME CREER QUE ME AMABAS!.- Ella lo empujó a los barrotes de la cama y la parte trasera de la cabeza de Ron, se golpeó con ellos. El pelirrojo volvió a quejarse. Hermione le dio más golpes mientras le insultaba a lo bestia y lo llamaba de todo lo ofensivo que se le ocurría.

La señora Pomfrey entró rápidamente al escuchar el escándalo. Y cuando vio a la castaña pegando al que durante seis cursos anteriores, había sido uno de sus mejores amigos…

Se quedó tan asombrada que pensó, que por mucha fama de terrible que tuviera Potter cuando estaba enfadado, él no era nada comparado a la furia muggle y mágica de Hermione Granger. Pues a pesar de no tener a mano la varita, ella había conseguido sacar parte de su magia interna, consiguiendo llenar la cara de Ron, de granos, verrugas y hasta le provocó una erupción que le hizo rascarse como loco.

- ¡Eso es lo mínimo que te mereces, asqueroso!.- Pronunció Hermione dándole un nuevo bofetón y entonces cayéndose al suelo tras perder el equilibrio del poco cuerpo que antes había conseguido levantar.

- ¡Señorita Granger!.- Dijo Poppy acercándose hasta ella con rapidez.- ¡Haga el favor de tranquilizarse!.- Añadió cogiéndola en brazos y volviéndola a dejar en la cama.

- ¡Me calmaré cuando me haya cargado a ese…ESE…CABRONAZO!.- Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas. Con lo cuál, provocó que la enfermera saltase de la impresión.

- ¡Desmaius!.- Dijo Pomfrey haciendo que Hermione quedase inconsciente, pues verla histérica perdida le estaba dando miedo.

Usó otro Desmaius para dejar sin sentido a Ron y con la misma, se fue en busca de Minerva. A la cuál contó todo lo que había presenciado en cuanto la directora le abrió la puerta.

- Tendré que expulsarla a ella también.- Dijo McGonagall con resignación.- Quién sabe…A lo mejor le sienta bien a Hermione y cuando vuelva a Hogwarts está más tranquila.

- ¿Y lo estará lo suficiente para no asesinar a Ron en cuanto ella lo vea?

- Esperemos que sí, Poppy. ¿Algo más?

- No, Minerva. ¿Qué hago con Ron y Ginny?. Ellos ya están curados de sus heridas. Bueno…Ron tiene ahora la cara llena de verrugas, granos y una erupción que le provocó Hermione sin usar la varita…

- Así que usó su magia interna por medio de la ira para castigar al Weasley…

- Sí Minerva.

- Siempre supe que la señorita Granger era una mujer excepcional en más de un sentido.

- Yo también lo opino aunque reconozco que da verdadero miedo cuando está cabreada.

- Sí…Eso es algo que comparte con su mejor amigo. Potter también es de temer cuando está enfadado de verdad.

- En fin…- Volvió a decir Pomfrey.- ¿Curo entonces lo que le ha hecho Hermione a Ron, en la cara?

- Sí, por supuesto. No queremos que Molly se muera de un susto cuando vea a su hijo de esa manera.

- No, claro. Ya tuvo bastante la pobre cuando Fred y George se fugaron de Hogwarts meses antes de terminar séptimo.

- Por cierto, Poppy. Antes de quitarle a Ron lo de Hermione, hazle una foto al señor Weasley.

- ¿Por alguna razón en especial?

- No…Es que quiero tenerla de recuerdo para cuando me sienta aburrida, poder mirarla y reírme sin que él lo sepa.

- ¡Pero Minerva!.- Dijo la enfermera con asombro.- ¡Eso no es propio de ti!

- Ya. Pero como se suele decir…La gente cambia. Hasta luego, Poppy.

- Hasta luego, vieja amiga. Luego te traeré la foto.

Guiñándole un ojo, la enfermera más antigua y eficiente de Hogwarts, abandonó la habitación de la directora y regresó a su lugar de trabajo. Donde encontró a Ron y Ginny tan inconscientes como ella misma los había dejado.

Poppy cumplió su palabra. Le echó una foto a la cara hechizada de Ron, le quitó lo que le había provocado Hermione, y con la misma…Lo despertó. Así como a su hermana. Y cuando ellos se vieron capaces de moverse con facilidad, siguieron a Pomfrey fuera de la enfermería y comprendieron que los llevaba a ver a McGonagall.

La cuál no tuvo ningún reparo en decirles que estaban expulsados de Hogwarts durante quince días…Por haber tenido un comportamiento imperdonable, deshonesto y nada honorable, con una compañera de casa que además, había sido, la mejor amiga de uno de ellos durante seis cursos anteriores al que se encontraban ahora.

Ron y Ginny aceptaron con resignación el castigo. No quisieron ni replicar a la directora, sabían que sería inútil. Eso no la ablandaría en lo absoluto puesto que Minerva siempre había sido muy estricta además de justa y tanto Ron como su hermana sabían con creces, que se merecían todos y cada uno de los quince días de la expulsión.

Así que, tras irse a sus dormitorios y preparar sus baúles, dejaron el colegio sin haber desayunado. Pues la propia McGonagall les dijo que les quería fuera del castillo antes de que el resto de Gryffindor, se despertara.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Minerva McGonagall, mirándola preocupada.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Granger?

- Mucho mejor después de haberle dado su merecido a Ron.

- Poppy me informó de que usted le pegó nada más verle en la cama de al lado. Pero no se preocupe por él, está expulsado del colegio durante quince días. Y cuando vuelva, dudo mucho que tenga ganas de seguir molestándola con enamoramientos falsos o cualquier otra cosa que pueda ocurrírsele.

- ¿Y Ginny?

- También ha sido expulsada, por supuesto. Ella colaboró con su hermano en el engaño hacia usted y por lo tanto, debe tener el mismo castigo que él.

- ¿Y sobre Lavender, qué puede decirme?

- Que no voy a echarla puesto que su único "crimen", por decirlo de alguna manera, fue ser "la otra chica" de Ron, a espaldas de usted.

De acuerdo con que eso estuvo mal y fue deshonesto hacia usted, Hermione, pero Lavender no lo hizo para fastidiarla, sino porque creía estar enamorada de Ron y como a ojos de todo el mundo él era novio de usted y no de ella…Sólo le quedó la opción de estar con Ron a escondidas. Aunque debo informarla también, que en cuanto la señorita Brown supo por Ron y Ginny lo de la apuesta…No dudó en romper definitivamente con el señor Weasley.

Por lo cuál, diré con seguridad que aunque él quiera en un futuro, intentar recuperarla como pareja…No creo para nada que ella acepte. Lavender será presumida y bastante superficial, pero desde luego tiene sentimientos como cualquier otra persona. Y después de saber la verdad, ella siente que Ron es el peor chico que ha conocido jamás. Igual que lo piensa usted, Hermione. Así que no se preocupe por Lavender, ella no volverá con Ron por mucho que él pueda pedírselo.

- A mí no me preocupa que ella vuelva con Ron. A decir verdad me importa nada todo lo relacionado con él. En lo que a mí respecta, Ronald Bilious Weasley puede hacer con su vida lo que le dé la real gana. Mientras esa vida no tenga relación conmigo, por mí estupendo. Porque tal y como me dijo Harry en una ocasión…No quiero volver a saber nada de Ron, por el resto de mi vida.

- Entiendo por qué dice usted eso, querida. Y como amiga personal suya, apoyaré su decisión de no retomar ni la relación amistosa con él. Pero…¿Está segura que es eso lo que quiere?. ¿De verdad le sentará bien olvidarse del señor Weasley, para siempre?

- Sí señora. Porque después de lo que él me ha hecho…Ya no puedo confiar en Ron en ningún sentido. Ni el amistoso. Él se ha burlado de mí. Me ha hecho creer algo que no era cierto. ¿Y sabe una cosa, profesora McGonagall?. Ron ha sido el primer chico del colegio por el que he sentido un interés sincero. ¡Y él lo sabía, como también sabía que era mi primer novio en Hogwarts. Porque contrario a lo que piensa todo el mundo, Víctor Krum no fue nada especial para mí. Aunque compartiese con él mi primer beso en los labios!

¡Pero Ron…!.- Dijo sollozando un poco.- ¡Ron ha sido especial, muy especial. Porque yo creí que le gustaba de verdad y él también me convenció de que realmente se sentía atraído por mí y hasta llegó a decirme que me quería como algo más que un amigo!. ¿Lo entiende, señora?. ¡Me hizo creer que estaba enamorado cuando no era así!. ¡Y encima Seamus, Dean, Neville y Luna me contaron la verdad del amor falso de Ron hacia mí. Y yo no quise creerlo porque no me cabía en la cabeza que él pudiese hacerme algo tan cruel como eso!. ¡Pero sí lo hizo!.

¿Y sabe qué, directora, sabe qué?. ¡Me siento terriblemente estúpida por haber caído en su engaño. Pero más estúpida me siento aún por no haber creído en las palabras de mis compañeros de casa, de mi única amiga, y hasta de mi mejor amigo. Porque incluso Harry me dijo en su momento que a él le resultaba raro el interés de Ron hacia mí cuando durante seis años anteriores a éste, nunca me demostró un interés distinto al amistoso!

¡Si hasta decía que yo no era atractiva como chica. Y cuando Harry me lo razonó, yo le dije que eso daba igual, porque Ron era de los que cambiaba de opinión a menudo y podía ser muy posible que ahora sí le gustase como algo más que una buena amiga. Y resulta que no, jamás le gusté de esa manera ni de ninguna otra. Porque si realmente se hubiese considerado mi amigo, nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacerme algo como lo que ya me ha hecho!

En ese punto, ella ya estaba llorando a lo bestia, y Minerva se echó hacia delante y le dio un abrazo reconfortante.

- Cálmese querida…- Dijo con suavidad.- No llore…Lo peor ya ha pasado. Así que no se lamente, Hermione. Le prometo que cuando vuelva el señor Weasley, yo misma me aseguraré de que no vuelva a dirigirle la palabra en todo lo que queda de curso.

- Gracias, señora.- Dijo la castaña retirándose algunas lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos marrones.

- Y de su hermana también me ocuparé. Procuraré de todas las maneras que puedan ocurrírseme, que la señorita Weasley no vuelva a comportarse con falsedad hacia usted o cualquier otra persona del castillo.

- ¿Y cómo va a lograr eso, amenazándola con una nueva expulsión si ella no cumple su palabra?

- Por ejemplo.

- ¿Y con Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Luna qué hará, echarlos también si vuelven a defenderme de alguna otra cosa que pueda hacerme daño?

- No creo que lo hagan igual que con Ron y su hermana, Hermione. Después de todo…Las futuras decepciones que usted pueda llevarse no creo que vuelvan a tener relación con un amor falso.

- Claro…Cuando se corra la voz de lo sucedido, es posible que no haya más chicos que intenten burlarse de mí como hizo Ron. ¿Verdad, profesora?

- Así es, señorita Granger. Los chicos de Hogwarts pueden ser algo tontos para según qué cosas. Pero todos aprenden de los fracasos de otros. Por lo tanto no creo que algo como lo que usted ha vivido con el señor Weasley, vuelva a repetirse.

- Eso espero, señora.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal, Hermione?

- Por supuesto directora.

- ¿Cómo se siente respecto a los hombres, después de lo de Ron?. ¿Odia a todos o sólo al pelirrojo?

- Al pelirrojo más que a cualquier otro. Y aunque no creo que todos los chicos sean malos, digamos que el engaño de Ron me ha hecho desconfiar de la posible sinceridad que puedan querer mostrarme los hombres cuando decidan decirme que les gusto. Lo que intento decir es que no sé si volveré a creerme eso de "Hermione me gustas" o incluso "Hermione te quiero". ¿Me entiende?

- Perfectamente. Pero déjeme decirle que porque un chico la haya engañado con un amor falso…Eso no implica que no pueda haber otro chico que sí la quiera de verdad o incluso que se enamore perdidamente de usted.

- ¿Y cómo podría saber que él es sincero en sus sentimientos?. Ron parecía muy enamorado de mí. Fue un actor buenísimo. Yo creí ciegamente que él me amaba. Así que si en un futuro otro chico me dice "te amo", no sé cómo voy a evitar no desconfiar de que lo que siente, no es real sino sólo producto de otra "apuesta" o incluso una broma pesada.

- Entiendo que eso la inquiete, Hermione. Pero yo creo, que por mucho que pueda desconfiar ahora de la honestidad de los hombres enamorados…Cuando llegue su hombre ideal…Ése que está predestinado a usted…Creerá de todas todas que él es sincero en sus sentimientos porque usted misma lo sentirá. Sentirá en su interior que él es sincero y además lo notará en cómo la mira, o incluso en el tono tan bonito con que le confesará su amor. ¿Me comprende, querida?

- Sí señora.

- ¿Algo más?

- No señora.

- Pues yo sí tengo que decirle otra cosa, Hermione. Está usted expulsada de Hogwarts por haber atacado a un compañero de casa. O sea, que por pegar a Ron tengo que echarla durante una semana porque así lo dicen las normas. Pero no se preocupe, cuando usted regrese al colegio…Yo la trataré con la misma normalidad que antes de echarla. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. ¿Y respecto a mis compañeros de casa, mi mejor amigo, y por último Luna…Qué puede decirme?

- Que también han sido expulsados durante una semana entera. Pero esta vez, no les perdonaré el castigo a ninguno de ellos. El único motivo por el que perdoné la expulsión de Harry fue para que él regresara y pudiese hacerle justicia a usted, Hermione. Y ya que él, Luna y los demás, se la han hecho con creces…Cumplirán su semana fuera del colegio igual que lo cumplirá usted quedándose con sus padres.

- Estar con ellos me vendrá bien. Aunque estoy segura que cuando sepan por qué me han echado, también me castigarán. Puede que me prohíban leer, ya que saben de sobras que eso es lo que más me apasiona.

- Sería lógico que tomaran esa medida. Normalmente a la hora de castigar a los hijos, suele quitárseles lo que más les interesa. De otra manera, el castigo no tendría efecto. Porque prohibirle a una persona, no hacer algo que no le importa o que le resulta indiferente, no tiene mucho sentido, la verdad. Y la meta de cualquier castigo es que la persona piense en lo que ha hecho para que no vuelva a repetirlo. Así que lo lógico y normal, aparte de reñirla, es decirle algo como "¡Y mientras lo piensas te prohíbo que hagas tal cosa!".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, demostrándole a la directora, que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

- Bueno…- Dijo Minerva mirando un reloj de arena pequeño, que llevaba colgado al cuello con una cadena de oro.- Dentro de media hora desayunaremos. Si usted se siente bien, la animo a que acuda al Gran Comedor, desayune con sus compañeros de casa, se despida de ellos y Luna, y luego…Parta hacia su hogar. Yo misma le mandaré una carta cuando sea el momento de regresar al colegio.

- De acuerdo, profesora McGonagall. Esperaré su aviso. ¿Algo más, señora?

- No, señorita Granger.

- Entonces llame a la señora Pomfrey. Quiero que me reconozca antes de abandonar la enfermería.

Minerva asintió con la cabeza y poco después, Poppy le dijo a Hermione que estaba perfectamente sana.

La castaña no perdió tiempo en regresar a su dormitorio, ducharse, preparar su baúl con la ropa que usaría durante la semana…Y con la misma, se fue al Gran Comedor para desayunar tal y como le había sugerido McGonagall.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a la enfermería preguntado por Hermione, la señora Pomfrey le dijo que ya le había dado el alta.

El moreno intuyó que estaría en el Gran Comedor, así que puso rumbo hacia allí. Y no le sorprendió nada, verla sentada en la mesa Gryffindor, comiendo con total tranquilidad.

Potter se sentía tan aliviado de que estuviera bien, que no dudó en apresurar el paso y sin correr para no llamar la atención, llegó rápidamente al punto donde estaba la castaña.

- ¡Hermione!.- Dijo con alegría sentándose a su lado.- ¿Cómo estás, te encuentras bien?. La señora Pomfrey dijo que te había dado el alta.

- Estoy bien, Harry.- Aseguró ella con una sonrisa.- Sobre todo después de haberle pegado a Ron.- Confesó en voz baja y riéndose un poco.- Sé que usar la violencia no está bien considerado, pero después de lo que él me hizo…No podía tratarle con amabilidad. ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que no.- Dijo el moreno con otra sonrisa.- Yo también le di para el pelo. Aunque me contuve bastante para no matarle como sí pensé hacer en un principio. A Ginny también la traté mal.- Admitió con sinceridad.- No le pegué puñetazos como a Ron, pero sí le di un empujón lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer que se cayese al suelo.

- Eso, tampoco estuvo bien, Harry. Como McGonagall se entere puede que te expulse otra vez, alegando un nuevo maltrato hacia una mujer…Por mucho que esa misma mujer se haya portado como una cerda tanto contigo como conmigo.

- Por la profesora y sus malos conceptos de mí, no te preocupes en absoluto, Hermione. Yo sé que Minerva me aprecia aunque a veces, tenga que ponerse dura conmigo por las cosas que hago o incluso digo. Después de todo ella es la directora del colegio y es normal que sea la primera persona en castigar, expulsar o reprender, a quienes nos pasemos de la raya.

- Vaya.- Dijo ella con asombro.- Nadie diría que ese razonamiento ha salido de ti cuando a ti en el pasado…Te preocupaba más saltarte las normas, que cumplirlas. Y por cierto, te sentaba fatal que te castigasen por romper esas mismas normas cuando normalmente, las rompías por un motivo más que justificado.

- Romperle la cara a Ron o empujar a Ginny por lo que tanto él como ella hicieron…Estaba más que justificado, Hermione.

- Sí, yo también lo veo así. Pero igualmente pienso, que si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias, podríamos haber actuado de una manera menos violenta o incluso sin ninguna violencia.

- Tú misma lo has dicho. Si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias, pero no lo fueron. Y la verdad es…Que yo no me arrepiento de nada, de lo que hice anoche. Neville, Dean, Seamus y Luna, tampoco se arrepienten. Y están más que satisfechos de haberles dado su merecido a Ron y su asquerosa hermana.

- ¿Asquerosa?. Pues esa misma asquerosa fue la chica de tus sueños el curso pasado. ¿No te resulta irónico?

- Bastante. Pero claro, por aquél entonces yo no sabía realmente cómo era Ginny. Creí que era de una manera y resultó ser de otra. ¿Y sabes qué?. Me ha alegrado desenmascararla porque a través de eso me he dado cuenta que no me interesa estar con una mujer que no sea honesta y sincera tanto conmigo como con las personas que me importan. Y tú…Me importas mucho, Hermione.

- Gracias, Harry. Tú a mí también.

- Por allí vienen Dean, Seamus, Neville y Luna.

- ¡Hey!.- Dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie y moviéndoles una mano como saludo. Ellos no tardaron nada, en llegar hasta ella.

- ¡Hermione!.- Dijo la Ravenclaw feliz de verla.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. ¿Y tú?

- ¡Genial!.- Dijo animada la rubia.- Aunque me han expulsado por haberme pasado de la raya con Ron y Ginny. Ahora que a mí…Me da igual. Yo hice lo que creí oportuno, y lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo un segundo.

- Nosotros también lo haríamos.- Dijeron a la vez Dean, Seamus, Neville y Harry. Hermione les miró sonriente.

- Tengo muchísima suerte de tener unos amigos como vosotros. ¿Podéis perdonarme que no quisiera creer lo que me contasteis sobre Ron?

- Por supuesto que te perdonamos.- Dijo Dean.

- Era normal que no te lo creyeras.- Dijo Seamus.- Después de todo…Él fue uno de tus mejores amigos durante seis años de tu vida. Y lógicamente, tú pensabas lo mejor de Ron.

- Ya no lo pienso.- Dijo honestamente la castaña.- Ahora mismo…Ronald Bilious Weasley es el peor de los hombres que he conocido. Qué digo el peor, el más ruín. Qué digo ruín, el más asqueroso. Es igual de asqueroso que las ratas, o incluso…Más asqueroso que los excrementos de esas mismas ratas. Por mí…Como si le muerde una de verdad y le contagia una infección de ésas que te dejan muerto o incluso tonto por el resto de tu vida.

- Jújú…- Rió estúpidamente Seamus.- No hay duda de que nuestro querido Weasley, ha dejado una "huella profunda" en Hermione. ¡Pero no como él creyó en un principio, sino de la peor forma que se pueda imaginar para un chico!

- Sí.- Dijo Luna.- Hermione detesta a Ron. Y es lógico que lo haga.

- Y aunque en un futuro él quiera disculparse o incluso decirle que sí la quiere de verdad…- Añadió Neville.

- Ron sería el último hombre de la tierra en quien confiaría para creer que sí está enamorado de mí.- Dijo la castaña con convicción.- Y ahora vamos a desayunar. Yo al menos no quiero irme a casa con el estómago vacío.

- ¿A casa?.- Preguntó Luna con asombro.- ¿A ti también te han expulsado?

- Pues claro.- Dijo Hermione en tono de "era obvio".- Por muy amiga mía que sea McGonagall, ella sigue siendo la directora y como tal debe asegurarse de cumplir las normas.

Vosotros y yo rompimos una muy importante que dice que no se puede usar la violencia en el colegio. Y como la utilizamos en más de una forma, es muy lógico que Minerva nos eche durante una semana. Pero ella me ha dicho también que cuando yo regrese a Hogwarts, no me tratará distinto a como lo hacía antes de expulsarme, así que supongo que con vosotros también actuará igual.

- Es decir…- Dijo Harry.- Que no se enfadará con nosotros a no ser que le demos un nuevo motivo. ¿Verdad?

- Sí.- Apoyó Hermione.- Por cierto…¿Os ha dicho Minerva cómo vamos a volver a nuestros hogares?

- En un Threstal.- Dijo Potter.- Al menos eso fue lo que yo usé la primera vez que ella me echó del colegio.

Sin más que comentar, Luna se fue a la mesa Ravenclaw y Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Hermione, se sentaron en el banco de Gryffindor. Desayunando todo lo que les apeteció, antes de despedirse de McGonagall, montarse en los caballos voladores y poner cada uno, un rumbo distinto al mundo mágico y por supuesto muggle. Puesto que Hermione, era la única de todos ellos, muggle al cien por cien.

* * *

Dean y Seamus fueron a casa de sus respectivos padres.

Neville a la de su abuela.

Luna a la de su padre, pues su madre estaba muerta desde hacía años.

Harry volvió a la casa de Sirius tal y como había hecho el día anterior cuando Minerva lo echó de Hogwarts por primera vez.

Y respecto a Hermione…Fue a su casa muggle donde ya la esperaban su padre y madre que habían sido informados de todo lo ocurrido, gracias a una carta que había mandado McGonagall.

En cuanto la castaña llamó a la puerta, su madre abrió y le dio un abrazo. Su padre, un beso en el cabello castaño. Y entonces, Hermione recibió un broncazo verbal impresionante, por haber sido violenta y con ello haberse ganado la expulsión. Aunque tal y como dijeron sus padres…"Entendemos que le pegases a Ron porque lo que él te hizo era para haberle partido a cachitos".

Hermione sonrió al oír eso, entendiendo que pese a la regañina, sus progenitores no pensaban lo peor de ella porque después de todo ellos también eran humanos y comprendían perfectamente cómo reaccionaban las personas, ante determinabas situaciones que los hacían hacer cosas que normalmente, no eran corrientes en sus formas de ser o comportarse.

- Bueno.- Dijo la madre de Hermione mirando a su hija con seriedad.- Ya que vas a estar en casa durante una semana, espero que nos ayudes con las reformas.

- ¿Qué reformas?

- Las que vamos a hacerle a tu habitación.

- ¿Me vais a cambiar los muebles o la pintura de las paredes?

- No, hija.- Dijo el señor Granger.- Te vamos a vaciar todo el dormitorio para convertirlo en un taller de costura porque tu madre se ha apuntado a un curso de corte y confección y necesita un lugar donde poder practicar con tranquilidad.

- Pero si vaciáis mi dormitorio…¿Dónde voy a dormir?

- En el cuarto de invitados. Por lo menos durante la semana de expulsión. Luego ya veremos dónde te colocamos. Aunque a lo mejor no te hace falta un dormitorio una vez que termines el colegio.- Dijo su madre.- ¿No nos dijiste a papá y a mí que querías independizarte cuando acabases Hogwarts?

- Sí…Pero no me refería a que fuese el mismo día de graduarme, mamá. Sino cuando hubiese conseguido un trabajo o incluso empezado la carrera de Auror.

- ¿Aún quieres estudiar eso?.- Preguntó su padre.- Si Voldemort y los Mortífagos no existen…¿Qué sentido tiene perseguir criminales mágicos?

- Porque todavía quedan en el mundo. Y los Aurores son como el FBI de Estados Unidos. Y a mí me apetece mucho tener una vida emocionante, dando caza a los criminales.

- ¿Y no será que quieres estudiar esa carrera porque es la misma que siempre ha querido Potter y como él es tu mejor amigo, tú quieres estudiar lo mismo para seguir a su lado como has hecho desde que le conociste?.- Preguntó su madre con una sonrisa pícara. Hermione se rió un poco.

- Mi decisión de ser Auror no tiene nada que ver con Harry. Yo elegiré esa carrera porque me gusta. Ahora que tú…Puedes pensar lo que quieras. De todas maneras a mí me da igual…

Su madre se rió por lo bajo, entonces le revolvió el pelo que Hermione había heredado de ella. El padre por su parte, contempló con una sonrisa a las dos mujeres de su vida. Y pese a saber que a una de ellas la habían expulsado por violenta, pensó, que le daba igual lo que hubiera hecho su hija. Hermione era perfecta en cualquier sentido. Al menos para su opinión, y él se sentía tremendamente satisfecho y orgulloso, de haber tenido y criado a una joven como esa.

- Oye mi niña…- Dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo por tu parque favorito?. Hace mucho que no lo pisamos.

- ¡Sí sí!.- Dijo la castaña animada.- ¡Y de paso daremos de comer a los patos como hacíamos cuando yo era pequeña!. ¡Voy a por el pan!

Mientras corría hacia la cocina, el señor y la señora Granger se agarraron de una mano y contemplaron a su hija con un cariño inmenso tras sus ojos adultos.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?.- Dijo la madre de Hermione, a su marido.- Me importa un pepino que la hayan expulsado durante una semana. Nuestra Hermione no es mala por mucho que haya hecho algo que se considera imperdonable dentro de Hogwarts.

- Yo veo más imperdonable todavía lo que le ha hecho Ron.- Dijo su marido.- Te lo juro Grace, ese pelirrojo puede sentirse afortunado de que yo no sea mago y con ello no tenga poderes mágicos. Porque si los tuviera o incluso si supiera cómo aparecerme o volar con una escoba…No tardaría ni dos minutos en presentarme en la casa de ese mal nacido, y estrangularle con mis propias manos. ¡Con mi hija no juega nadie, nadie. Y menos un niñato como ese!

- Sí…Yo también tengo ganas de asfixiarle o como mínimo, arrancarle todos los dientes de la boca. Pero no tiene caso que nos enfademos con lo que él ha hecho. Estoy segura de que tanto Hermione, como sus amigos, le han dado a Ron y Ginny una más que merecida lección.

- Yo también lo creo. Después de todo…Siempre la han querido mucho.

- Harry más que los demás.- Opinó la señora Granger.- Y no me extrañaría nada, que cualquier día de estos…El chico le dijese a nuestra única hija, que la ama.

- ¿Tú crees?.- Cuestionó su marido.- Yo pensé que él estaba enamorado de la hermana de Ron.

- Hermione también lo pensaba. Pero al final, hasta Potter se ha dado cuenta que Ginny no era la mujer adecuada para él.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso si nuestra hija no nos ha comentado nada al respecto?

- Porque Minerva me ha mandado otra carta, donde me cuenta eso y otras cosas. Digamos que ella se ha sincerado conmigo "de mujer a mujer". Así que puedo decirte con seguridad, que mientras Hermione y Harry estén juntos, todo irá bien. Qué digo bien, como la seda.

- ¿Y a Hermione también le gusta Harry?

- No lo sé, Jake. Pero es muy probable que sí.

- ¿Incluso después del desengaño amoroso tan tremendo que ella ha sufrido con Ron?

- Por supuesto…Ahora ella no está para pensar en los hombres o en enamorarse de ellos. Pero yo creo, que pasado un tiempo…Superará lo de Ron y entonces sí podrá enamorarse de algún chico que pueda corresponderla sinceramente.

- ¿Un chico como Harry Potter?.- Cuestionó el padre de Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y quién mejor que él para compartir su vida con nuestra hija cuando ellos han estado juntos desde que los dos entraron en Hogwarts y más concretamente desde que él le dijo a Ron que fuesen al servicio de las chicas donde estaba Hermione, escondida bajo un lavabo para que el Troll no le arrancase la cabeza?

- Tienes razón, Grace. Potter no es sólo el héroe del mundo mágico porque haya librado a ese mismo mundo de Voldemort y los Mortífagos. Sino que es el héroe personal de Hermione porque fue él el primero en correr en su ayuda cuando ella más la necesitaba.

- Y no sólo la ha ayudado con un Troll agresivo.- Dijo la señora Granger.- Porque también lo ha hecho en otros aspectos de la vida de Hermione.

- Sí.- Apoyó el señor Granger.- Pero yo creo sinceramente que de los dos, quien más ha ayudado ha sido Hermione. Sin ella…Puede que Harry no fuese ni mucho menos parecido a como es hoy día.

- Desde luego que no lo sería. Un chico joven con una infancia y adolescencia de malos tratos continuos como ha tenido Harry Potter, no puede crecer siendo bueno y noble a menos que tenga una influencia también noble y buena junto a él. Y nuestra hija no sólo es noble y buena sino además, muy cariñosa con quienes ella estima. Y a Harry siempre lo ha estimado mucho.

- Por lo tanto es muy normal que él haya aprendido sólo cosas buenas y positivas, al lado de ella.- Dijo convencido el señor Granger.

- ¿Te imaginas que un día, viene Harry o incluso la misma Hermione y nos dice que se han enamorado locamente el uno del otro?.- Añadió la señora Granger con una sonrisa divertida.

- Claro que me lo imagino, querida.

- ¿Y qué te parecería?

- Estupendo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad. ¿Y te parecería también estupendo que ellos se casaran con la edad que tienen ahora?. Porque te recuerdo, que en el mundo mágico…La mayoría de edad son los diecisiete años. Sin embargo en el muggle y dependiendo del país…La cosa cambia.

En Inglaterra y el resto de Europa son los dieciocho años pero en los Estados Unidos de América por ejemplo, la mayoría de edad se alcanza a los veintiuno. Y yo no sé lo que tú pensarás al respecto, pero yo creo que por mucho que pudieran quererse Harry y Hermione, teniendo como tienen dieciocho años…No los considero lo suficientemente adultos o incluso maduros, para contraer matrimonio.

- Di que no consideras a Harry, pero no digas que Hermione no es madura porque tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que incluso desde niña…Ha demostrado tener una madurez impropia para su edad.

- Bueno.- Dijo la madre de la castaña.- Ahí tienes razón, Jake. No voy a negarlo.

- De todas maneras admito que a mí tampoco me gustaría que ella se casara con tan sólo dieciocho años, Grace. Por muy madura que sea de mente, su cuerpo sigue siendo joven. Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que a esa edad, es incluso peligroso tener hijos. Hay muchas chicas que se mueren durante el parto porque no son capaces de soportarlo por mucha Epidural que les pongan para no sentir dolor.

- Sí.- Dijo la señora Granger.- La ausencia de dolor no conlleva no correr un peligro mortal. Aunque…Tampoco creo que Hermione sea de las que quieren tener bebés a la primera de cambio. Seguramente ella esperará un poco antes de ser madre. Puede que un par de años. O quizás más. Todo depende de lo que duren sus estudios de Auror.

Y luego por supuesto querrá conseguir un trabajo relacionado con eso, así que seguirá posponiendo el momento de ser madre. Y cuando ya tenga una situación laboral estable, entonces sí, se quedará embarazada. Después de todo eso es lo lógico y normal en toda mujer muggle y nuestra hija lo es al cien por cien.

Su marido asintió con la cabeza demostrándole que estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que su esposa había dicho y entonces tanto él como ella sonrieron al ver regresar a su única hija, enfundada en un abrigo y sin rastro de la túnica de Gryffindor ni de sus ropas escolares.

- He tenido que cambiarme porque no voy a ir por ahí como la gente no mágica consideraría "disfrazada".

- Pues claro.- Dijo su padre.- Estamos en Septiembre y aún falta un mes para Halloween, así que considero adecuado que te olvides de las ropas de Hogwarts mientras estés con nosotros.

- ¡Venga!.- Dijo la señora Granger animada.- ¡Vámonos a dar de comer a los patos. Seguro que están muertos de hambre!

Sin más, la familia Granger se agarró de las manos, y salieron de la casa dispuestos a pasar una mañana estupenda.

Como era domingo y tenían cerradas sus consultas de dentista, el señor y la señora Granger se permitieron el lujo de estar todo el día fuera con su única hija. Así que no regresaron al hogar hasta la hora de la cena. Tras la cuál, vieron un rato la televisión y se fueron a dormir.

Hermione pasó una buena noche a pesar de haber sido expulsada del colegio. Ella había tenido razón en lo que le dijo a Minerva en la enfermería. Estar con sus padres le vendría bien, y estaba segura de que con ellos y su apoyo, no tardaría demasiado, en superar el disgusto emocional, psicológico, amistoso y amoroso, que le había dado Ron con su amor falso.

* * *

Harry despertó con ojeras, algo normal en él. Dormir bien no era común en el moreno. En el pasado, siempre tenía pesadillas con algo relacionado con Voldemort o incluso las palizas dadas por sus parientes. Pero ahora que no estaba con ellos, los malos sueños de Potter nada tenían que ver con eso sino con la preocupación sincera que sentía por su mejor amiga.

Harry soñó lo mismo que días atrás. Casi todo Hogwarts se reía abiertamente de lo que le había hecho Ron a Hermione. Los únicos que no se burlaron en el sueño fueron los mismos que la habían vengado cuando atacaron a Ron y Ginny. Aún así, el moreno no se sentía tranquilo. Y pese a que sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que tanto él como ella y sus otros amigos habían sido expulsados del colegio…La preocupación que sentía Harry hacia Hermione y cómo se sentiría ella, no había disminuido nada, comparado a todo lo que sintió tras el mal sueño.

Él pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era escribirle a la castaña y preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Pero entonces recordó que él, en el pasado, no solía escribirle a su mejor amiga a menos que ella lo hiciera primero. Así que, luchando contra sus deseos, decidió optar por esperar una carta de Hermione, antes que hacer algo que se saliera de lo normal en su relación amistosa y que pudiese provocar entre otras cosas, que la misma Hermione le cuestionara el por qué de esa carta repentina.

Harry no quería llamar la atención de ella todavía. Ya que la propia Hermione no sabía nada, de los sentimientos que tenía realmente él, hacia ella. Y desde luego, no tenían sólo que ver con que la quisiera mucho como amiga sino como algo más profundo que sólo eso.

- _"Sí".- _Pensó el moreno sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina donde había puesto su desayuno.- _"Antes de decirle lo que siento, primero tengo que asegurarme que ha superado lo de Ron. Porque después de lo que él le ha hecho, ella debe desconfiar de cualquier chico. Incluso de mí. Y por supuesto no puedo decirle "te quiero" cuando eso mismo se lo dijo Ron y ella lo creyó ciegamente para después llevarse una terrible decepción al darse cuenta que todo era mentira."_

- ¡Maldito seas, Ron!.- Exclamó Harry al vacío de la cocina.- ¡Maldito seas mil veces!.- Y entonces, el vaso de zumo de naranja, explotó. Y él maldijo por lo bajo. Pero como en casa de Sirius no tenía ningún pariente que pudiese pegarle por haber roto un objeto, en vez de preocuparse, optó por usar la varita, aplicar un Reparo y recuperar el vaso aunque no el zumo derramado.

Ahora que ese último detalle, no era un problema. Porque Harry había hecho una jarra entera de zumo, y lógicamente, se sirvió otro vaso.

Tras limpiarlo todo, salió de la cocina y se fue al Salón. Donde pasó toda la mañana, no sólo adecentándolo, sino quitándole el polvo, sacándole brillo a los muebles y hasta fregando el suelo con ayuda de la magia doméstica.

Él no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni si quiera a Hermione. Pero durante las tardes que no practicaba al Quidditch, había ido a la Biblioteca del colegio y ojeado cada libro relacionado con la magia doméstica, que había encontrado en las estanterías.

Había tomado nota de lo que le pareció no sólo práctico sino interesante. Y cuando estaba solo, incluso practicaba los hechizos hasta dominarlos sin problemas.

Con lo cuál, Harry no sólo sabía ordenar, limpiar, cocinar y arreglar cualquier cosa al estilo muggle sino también a lo mágico. Y desde luego, ahora que estaba solo en la casa heredada de Sirius, sacaría el máximo partido posible, a toda la magia doméstica que por sí mismo se había preocupado de aprender. Porque lo que le había dicho a Hagrid la primera vez que Minerva lo expulsó de Hogwarts, era cierto.

Quería preparar un hogar para cuando decidiera casarse con la chica que le gustaba. Eso si ella le aceptaba, claro. Pero él esperaba que lo hiciera. Quizás no ahora, pero en un futuro sí. Porque él quería casarse con Hermione, y tenía clarísimo que ella podría enamorarse de él, como él se había enamorado de ella. Ya que tanto él como ella, no sólo habían estado siempre juntos sino que además, se querían muchísimo y se apoyaban más todavía.

- Y si Hermione es capaz de decirme que si yo la abandonara se le detendría el corazón…- Pronunció recordando algo muy concreto que le dijo la castaña en la clase vacía donde se metieron días atrás...- ¿Cómo no podría amarme cuando yo mismo me he enamorado de ella sin darme cuenta?

Tras esa reflexión, Potter contempló el Salón ahora impecable, y sonrió al comprobar que Hermione no era la única en dominar más de una cosa relacionada con la magia. Y al pensar lo sorprendida que se quedaría cuando él le demostrase que conocía la magia doméstica tan bien como la madre de Ron…Harry lanzó una carcajada, y se dirigió animado a otra parte de la casa que también pensaba adecentar.

* * *

Tres días después de haber sido expulsado de Hogwarts, Harry recibió una carta de Hermione por medio de la lechuza que ella se había comprado nada más empezar séptimo.

- Hola Nieve.- La saludó él con una sonrisa. La lechuza ululó como respuesta al saludo y Potter le dio un ratón como aperitivo.

Mientras el animal comía, Harry leyó la carta, y hasta se rió en algunas partes. Después, puso una cajita con agua para que la lechuza blanca bebiese, y con la misma, se fue al jardín. Que era lo único que le quedaba por arreglar.

Cuatro horas más tarde, el jardín que antes parecía muerto, tenía el aspecto de uno completamente cuidado además de nuevo.

Flores bonitas y de fragancia suave, adornaban la tierra del suelo. Y además, había césped recién plantado y una bonita fuente que echaba agua por medio del jarrón que tenía la niña de piedra que Harry había hecho aparecer con ayuda de su varita.

Había plantado incluso, árboles frutales. Como cerezos japoneses, que echaban unas flores blancas y rosas, conocidas en ese país con el nombre de Sakura.

Harry recordaba perfectamente cómo en una ocasión, Hermione le dijo que las flores de Sakura eran las más bonitas que había visto en su vida. Y por eso mismo las había plantado.

No le resultó difícil. Puede que los cerezos japoneses no se comercializasen fuera de Japón, porque era cierto que no se conseguían fuera de ese país, pero Harry era mago, y con la magia todo era posible. Incluso hacer aparecer varios árboles que luego echarían unas flores que le encantaban a la mujer de la que se había enamorado sin darse cuenta.

Y era cierto, Harry no sabía en qué momento se había enamorado de Hermione. Pero sí tenía claro que lo supo cuando le gritó a Ron que él la amaba.

La amaba tanto y tan sinceramente como nunca pensó que pudiese amar a alguien. Y porque la amaba y quería hacerla feliz, se estaba preocupando bastante de preparar una casa más acorde al gusto de ella, que la del suyo propio.

Porque plantar Sakura no era lo único que había hecho Harry pensando en Hermione. Sino que también había plantado flores que le gustaban a ella.

Dentro de la casa, había puesto papel nuevo en las paredes con los colores que alguna vez le había oído decir a la castaña, eran sus favoritos para según qué cosas. Como el blanco para el Salón porque era el color que más dejaba pasar la luz. O el marfil para los dormitorios porque transmitía calidez. O el rosa y azul para la habitación de un posible hijo e hija. Y a pesar de que él aún no tuviese ningún niño o niña con Hermione…Ya había preparado dos habitaciones para los futuros bebés, con las paredes en rosa y azul.

Y en lo que concernía a la cocina, Potter había puesto azulejos…Porque Hermione le había dicho en una ocasión, que la cocina de sus padres los tenía y a ella le gustaban mucho.

Poniendo rumbo al cuarto de baño más grande y antiguo que tenía el que un día fue el hogar de su difunto padrino…Harry decidió no sólo lo arreglarlo sino transformarlo completamente. Hizo desaparecer todo lo que allí había y colocó un montón de cosas y accesorios no sólo bonitos sino además, del más puro estilo muggle. Puso una bañera jacuzzi. Redonda y lo suficiente amplia como para tres personas.

Puso también un lavabo de porcelana que tenía un grifo de estilo antiguo. Hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo entero que colocó en sentido horizontal justo encima del lavabo. Y además, le puso un marco dorado también al estilo antiguo. El inodoro lo eligió de cerámica. Y respecto al armarito que puso junto al espejo…Lo decoró de tal manera, que no sólo parecía antiguo sino el propio de una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Por último, convocó un armario grande para las toallas y otros enseres de baño y por supuesto, hizo aparecer una repisa grande, en la pared de encima del jacuzzi, para que Hermione pudiese poner ahí, cualquier cosa que tuviese relación con los geles o champúes que pudiera usar ella en el cuidado de su cabello, que a pesar de seguir siendo enmarañado, lo llevaba mucho más cuidado y peinado que cuando era una niña de once añitos.

Antes de salir del cuarto de baño, echó una última ojeada y se dio cuenta que no había puesto alfombrilla junto a la bañera jacuzzi. Así que hizo aparecer una que tenía la forma de una tortuga que miraba hacia un lado con una sonrisa en su rostro verde y que además tenía unos ojos que le daban aspecto de loca perdida. Pues uno estaba hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo.

El detalle de la tortuga también tenía su por qué. Harry recordó que una vez, cuando él y Ron se encontraron con Hermione en el expreso de Hogwarts en uno de los cursos pasados…

Ellos estaban hablando de los objetos que le habían resultado especiales durante su infancia y que luego habían perdido o incluso roto por accidente y que ahora echaban de menos.

Harry había dicho que él no podía nombrar ninguno porque sus tíos jamás le dejaron tener nada especial para él. Sin embargo Ron, había nombrado un despertador mágico que le habían regalado los gemelos y que luego él estropeó a posta para que no le echase agua en la cara cada vez que sonaba la alarma.

Hermione no nombró un despertador sino una tortuga de peluche que en su día le regaló su abuela materna y que años después, ella colocó en su ataúd cuando fueron a enterrarla.

La castaña dijo que aquella tortuga había sido no sólo especial para ella sino también el juguete más gracioso que había tenido jamás. Porque los ojos del animal miraban hacia arriba y hacia abajo y su sonrisa indicaba claramente que además de tortuga, era traviesa.

Harry recordó también que le preguntó a Hermione por qué se había deshecho de la tortuga si tanto le había gustado. Y la castaña le contestó que lo hizo así porque su abuela murió cuando ella tenía ocho años y por aquél entonces, Hermione creyó que si su abuela se llevaba su juguete favorito al cielo, no se sentiría tan sola ya que podría recordarla a través de la misma tortuga que la mujer adulta, le había regalado.

Al contemplar de nuevo la alfombrilla de la tortuga, Potter sonrió, y pensó que sin duda fue un lindo detalle lo que hizo Hermione cuando puso la tortuga en el ataúd de su abuela. Puesto que todo el mundo sabía que los niños pequeños, no solían ser generosos ni mucho menos regalar sus juguetes favoritos por mucho que ellos, pudiesen querer a sus abuelos o abuelas.

- Y si ella se deshizo de la tortuga…- Se dijo a sí mismo.- Fue porque pensó antes en su abuela, que en sí misma. Así que el detalle de la tortuga sólo me confirma algo que yo sé desde hace años. Hermione no es sólo buena sino además generosa. Y eso la hace más noble todavía.

Sin más que añadirle al cuarto de baño, Harry lo abandonó y puso rumbo al Salón, donde tomó asiento en el sofá rojo que había hecho aparecer y que era exacto al que tenía la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Él lo había puesto igual porque sabía que tanto a él como a Hermione, les encantaba ese sofá. Y desde luego, habían pasado muchos y buenos momentos en el objeto como para seguir compartiendo más cuando fuesen algo más que buenos amigos.

Pasado un rato pensando qué más poner en la casa que pudiese gustar a Hermione, Potter decidió irse al dormitorio que más le gustaba, y convertirlo en una habitación matrimonial lo suficientemente cómoda y amplia, como para que tanto él como Hermione, pudiesen disponer de su espacio en común con toda confortabilidad.

Sabiendo que tanto a él como a ella les encantaban las camas con dosel, Harry hizo aparecer una que tenía las cortinas de tul blanco, sujetadas por una cinta con un lazo rosa.

Hermione le había dicho una vez, que a ella le gustaría tener una cama así. Porque aunque fuese cursi, lo consideraba monísimo. Y desde luego, a él no le importaba en absoluto, dormir en una cama que fuese más de chica que de chico. Puesto que esa misma cama la compartiría con ella cuando estuviesen casados, y contando con todo lo que podrían hacer ahí…

Qué menos que darle el aspecto que siempre había querido Hermione cuando era Hermione precisamente, la única que podía traer bebés al mundo. Y si los concebía en una cama que seguro le encantaría…Harry no tenía ninguna duda que sería imposible para Hermione, no sentirse a gusto dentro de la cama. Y desde luego, la cama no sólo tenía el aspecto de un perfecto "nidito de amor" sino además la apropiada para una auténtica princesa.

- Y mi princesa es ella.- Dijo Harry satisfecho, al contemplar el resultado de su obra.- Así que lo mejor será que vuelva al Salón, y relea la carta que Hermione me envió. Debo mandarle una respuesta antes de que se me olvide.

"¡Hola Harry!.- Se leía al principio del folio blanco.- ¡Espero que estés bien!. Bueno, supongo que algo aburrido por eso de estar solo y tal y tal.

Yo estoy bien, aunque…Un poco fastidiada porque mis padres no me dejan leer un solo libro. Y eso que yo ya me esperaba que me prohibieran la lectura porque a pesar de que han entendido por qué pegué a Ron, no les ha gustado nada que me hayan expulsado del colegio durante una semana y por eso mismo, me han castigado quitándome lo que más me apasiona.

De todas maneras no me aburro tanto. Papá y mamá se preocupan bastante de hacerme compañía cuando están en casa. ¡Y a veces damos paseos por el parque o incluso me llevan al cine!. ¿Y sabes qué?. Me han dicho que puedo invitarte a casa si a ti te apetece.

Yo les he dicho que a lo mejor no quieres venir porque aunque ya no seamos amigos de Ron, yo sigo siendo una chica y lo mismo tú no te sientes muy cómodo estando mucho rato conmigo."

- ¿Qué yo no estoy cómodo contigo?.- Dijo Harry al releer esa parte de la carta.- Tú estás tonta perdida…- Añadió al pensar que en realidad, se moría de ganas de estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible.

" De todas maneras".- Continuó leyendo la siguiente parte.- " Y contando con todos los años que llevamos siendo amigos, no creo que te suponga un problema estar más tiempo conmigo que el podemos compartir en el colegio.

Así que, si te parece bien…Te invito a quedarte en mi casa, una tarde o incluso unos días. O bueno…Si el hecho de dormir en mi casa sí te resulta incómodo por la razón que sea…Puedes regresar a casa de Sirius montado en tu escoba, antes de que nos vayamos a dormir. Porque estoy segura que tú invocarás a tu Saeta de Fuego si es que no lo has hecho en los días que hemos pasado sin vernos.

Después de todo, tú no tienes a nadie que te prohíba hacer lo que más te apasiona. Y yo sé perfectamente que a ti te encanta volar. Así que bien podrías usar la escoba para venir a mi casa. ¿Qué me dices, te apetece venir a verme?"

- ¡SÍ!.- Gritó él súper feliz.- ¡POR TODAS LAS SAETAS DE FUEGO, HERMIONE, POR SUPUESTO QUE ME APETECE IR A TU CASA Y ESTAR CONTIGO TODO EL TIEMPO QUE ME PERMITAN TUS PADRES!. ¡DIGO QUE SI IRÉ, EN CUANTO TE MANDE UNA RESPUESTA Y TÚ ME ENVÍES OTRA CARTA DICIÉNDOME QUE ME ESPERAS!

Levantándose con rapidez de la silla, Harry buscó tinta y pluma, y no tardó nada en enviar su respuesta a Hermione.

* * *

- ¿Qué?.- Dijo la madre de la castaña, sentada al lado de su hija, en el sofá grande del Salón.- ¿Has recibido ya, respuesta de Harry?

- Todavía no. Aunque lo más seguro será que rechace la invitación. Él nunca ha querido venir cada vez que lo he invitado, durante los meses de verano.

- Ahora no estamos en verano.- Dijo el señor Granger.- Sino en la segunda semana de tu último año en Hogwarts. Estoy seguro de que Potter aceptará la invitación por el simple hecho de que ya no querrá pasar tiempo en la casa de Ron y sobre todo vendrá, porque para Harry, tú eres más importante que el pelirrojo.

- Desde luego.- Dijo la madre de Hermione.- No olvidemos que Potter te ha defendido de Ron y hasta le ha pegado por lo que él te hizo. Así que ahí ha demostrado ser un verdadero amigo para ti, hija. Y si ha roto todo lazo amistoso con Ron, es muy normal que a partir de ahora, prefiera estar contigo antes que con cualquier otra persona. Porque después de todo… Harry ha tenido siempre una amistad buenísima contigo.

- Bueno, eso sí es verdad, mamá.

- Creo que acaba de llegar la respuesta de Harry.- Dijo el señor Granger poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la ventana en cuanto vio a Hedwig por fuera del cristal.

Él abrió y la lechuza pasó al interior del Salón, deteniéndose en el regazo de Hermione. El ave dejó caer la carta que sostenía en el pico y la castaña usó la varita para hacer aparecer dos ratones y un cacharrito con agua.

Mientras la mascota de Potter saciaba su hambre y sed, la castaña desplegaba el trozo de pergamino y leía en voz alta la respuesta de Harry.

"¡Por supuesto que voy, Hermione. Dime el día, la hora y la dirección donde viven tus padres y me apareceré ahí sin que ningún muggle me vea!

No te preocupes porque use magia fuera del colegio, ahora tú y yo somos mayores de edad y podemos utilizarla por mucho que aún nos falten meses para terminar el curso.

Así que…Espero tu respuesta pronto. Y por si aún no ha quedado claro…Soy Harry."

- ¡Juájuájuájuájuá!.- Rió con ganas la madre de Hermione.- ¡Este chico es la monda!. ¡Soy Harry!. ¿Y quién más podría ser si Hermione no ha invitado a otro chico, a visitarla en nuestra casa?

- A lo mejor él piensa que sí y por eso ha aclarado su identidad.- Dijo el señor Granger.

- No…- Añadió la castaña.- Él sabe que es el único amigo llamado Harry, que tengo. Si al final de la carta pone "Soy Harry" es porque antes se le olvidó identificarse.

- Quizás estaba tan emocionado por el hecho de que le hubieras invitado, que por eso mismo no se preocupó de empezar la carta, con su nombre. Cosa que por otra parte, es lo normal en cualquier carta.

- ¿Emocionado?.- Preguntó Hermione mirando a su padre con curiosidad.- ¿Y por qué habría de estar emocionado por el hecho de que le haya invitado a casa cuando no es la primera vez que lo hago a lo largo de los siete años que hace ya, que nos conocemos?

- Porque antes no lo hiciste en las circunstancias de ahora.-Dijo su madre con una sonrisa.- Ten en cuenta que Harry, siendo tu mejor amigo, estará muy preocupado por ti después de lo de Ron. Así que es normal que él se emocione por el hecho de que le invites a casa. Seguro que él se ha alegrado porque habrá comprobado que tú estás bien si te sientes con ánimo de pasar tiempo con tu mejor amigo.

- Ah, claro, ahora lo entiendo.- Dijo Hermione mirando tanto a su padre como a su madre.- ¿Y cuándo queréis que le invite?

- Cuando tú quieras, tesoro.- Añadió la señora Granger dándole un beso en la frente.- Tú y sólo tú debes decidir cuándo te sientes con ánimos como para pasar tiempo con tu mejor amigo por mucho que él sea también un chico.

- Yo no pienso mal de todos los chicos, mamá…Sólo de Ron. Y desde luego, no tendré ningún problema en estar con Harry por mucho que él sea un hombre.

- Si eso es así…- Dijo su padre con una sonrisa.- Mamá y yo entenderemos que ya no estás tan mal como cuando viniste de Hogwarts.

- Te oímos llorar la noche que llegaste a casa.- Dijo la señora Granger.- Cuando nos diste las buenas noches, cerraste la puerta y te tiraste en la cama de golpe. Y por mucho que las paredes sean gruesas, Hermione, papá y yo podemos escuchar tu llanto cuando lloras a lo bestia. Por eso sabemos que aunque tú disimularas con nosotros la tarde que pasamos en el parque, en realidad, no estaban ni tan bien ni tan feliz, como querías aparentar.

- Podrás fingir con cualquier otra persona, hija…- Dijo el señor Granger.- Pero no con quienes te han traído al mundo y han estado contigo desde que tenías uso de razón.

- Y además queremos dejarte una cosa muy clara.- Añadió Grace.- Por mucho que puedan decepcionarte los hombres en un futuro…Siempre habrá un hombre y una mujer que estarán a tu lado de manera incondicional.

- Y ese hombre y esa mujer somos tu madre y yo.- Dijo Jake convencido.- Así que hazte a la idea de que tanto ella como yo nunca te abandonaremos, Hermione, y que incluso haremos lo posible porque tú misma creas, que con nosotros, sí puedes ser feliz y por supuesto sentirte querida de verdad.

- ¡Eso lo he creído siempre!.- Dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Y no necesito que me lo digáis. Aunque os lo agradezco mucho, de verdad. Yo os quiero mucho, a los dos. Y no sabéis lo contenta que estoy de que me hayan expulsado durante una semana. Seguro que estar con vosotros me vendrá bien. Y mejor me hará estar con mi mejor amigo porque yo siempre le he querido mucho y con él me he sentido tan a gusto como contigo y mamá!

- Si eso es así…- Añadió Grace quitándole las lágrimas con suavidad.- Levántate ahora mismo de este sofá y dile a Harry que venga a casa lo antes posible.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Hermione escribió su respuesta y la ató a una de las patas de Hedwig. La cuál, emprendió el vuelo de inmediato.

Una hora antes de cenar, Harry recibió a la lechuza. Él no perdió tiempo en leer la nota que le había enviado Hermione. Y cuando vio cómo ella le pedía que fuese a su casa lo antes posible, lanzó un grito de júbilo tan alto, que hasta su ave se asustó.

Pero como no estaba enfadado, no se rompió nada. Y después de darle de comer y beber a Hedwig, Potter subió al dormitorio donde había dejado su baúl, sacó un pijama, ropa limpia y con la misma, convocó a su Saeta de Fuego con el Accio y emprendió el vuelo hacia la casa de Hermione.

Quien puso una enorme sonrisa en la cara nada más abrir la puerta y ver a Harry también sonriendo en cuanto la contempló con sus ojos verdes.

- ¡Hermione!.- Dijo el moreno dándole un abrazo.- ¡Me alegro mucho de verte. Gracias por invitarme!

- De nada.- Añadió la castaña con amabilidad.- ¿Cenaste algo antes de venir?

- No.

- Entonces comerás con nosotros.

Él asintió con la cabeza y pasó al interior del hogar Granger. Donde le esperaban los padres de Hermione, sentados en el sofá grande del Salón.

Los señores Granger saludaron al moreno con amabilidad y después de llevar sus cosas a la habitación de invitados, tomaron asiento en la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar junto a su hija y su mejor amigo. El cuál, aunque sentía un poco de timidez por el hecho de estar por primera vez, en casa de los padres de Hermione…Se comportó con la mayor naturalidad que pudo sin cometer ningún estropicio ni cargarse algo por accidente.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Jake Granger llevó a Harry escaleras arriba y le dijo que debido a unas reformas que estaban haciendo en la habitación de Hermione, tanto él como ella, dormirían en el dormitorio de invitados puesto que tenía dos camas.

Potter hizo lo posible porque no se notara ni su nerviosismo por el hecho de compartir dormitorio con la castaña, ni la ilusión que eso le provocaba.

Una hora después, se dieron las buenas noches y tanto Harry como Hermione, entraron en la habitación de invitados.

- Yo voy al baño a ponerme el pijama.- Dijo ella a punto de agarrar el pomo de la puerta.- Tú puedes cambiarte aquí si quieres.

- De acuerdo. ¿Luego me dirás dónde está el baño?. Es que tu padre no me ha enseñado toda la casa, sólo la parte de arriba.

- No te preocupes, Harry, mañana conocerás cada rincón. No es ni la mitad de grande que la que tú heredaste de Sirius. ¿Sigue estando llena de polvo?.- Preguntó en tono de broma.

- No.- Dijo él con una sonrisa.- La estoy adecentando bastante.

- ¿Para que cuando termines el cole puedas tener un hogar en condiciones?

- Por ejemplo.- Añadió para no revelarle que la casa de Sirius iba a ser la casa de los sueños de ella.

- Bueno, pues cuando la acabes de arreglar, enséñamela. Quiero ver cómo ha quedado.

- Por supuesto Hermione.- Aseguró Harry sin dejar de sonreír.- Te prometo que tú serás la primera persona, en no sólo verla sino además decirme lo que piensas.

- Guay. Si por lo que sea quieres dormir antes de que yo vuelva…No hace falta que dejes la luz encendida. Conozco esta habitación lo suficiente como para caminar por ella en completa oscuridad.

- Te esperaré despierto.

La castaña se marchó. Y Harry cerró la puerta poniéndose el pijama enseguida. Él se metió en la primera cama y esperó a que volviese su mejor amiga.

La cuál tardó quince minutos en regresar. Pero por el olor a pasta dentífrica que despidió cuando le dijo "hola", le dejó claro a Potter lo que había estado haciendo.

Hermione recordó que Harry no sabía dónde estaba el baño. Así que lo llevó hasta allí. Y cuando él volvió a la habitación de invitados, se encontró con que la luz estaba apagada.

Potter se metió en la cama y preguntó en voz baja…

- ¿Estás dormida, Hermione?

- No.- Dijo ella también bajito.- Pero mis padres sí, así que no podemos hablar en tono normal porque podrían escucharnos y si les despertamos, les va a sentar fatal.

- Comprendo. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué me has invitado?. Pensé que preferirías estar sola con tus padres antes que conmigo. Por aquello de que Ron te ha hecho daño y quizás tú querías más estar sin nadie de Hogwarts alrededor.

- Tú no eres sólo alguien de Hogwarts, Harry, eres mi mejor amigo. Y mis padres saben de sobras que contigo me siento a gusto, así que tanto por ellos como por mi parte, no hemos tenido ningún problema en invitarte.

- Entonces…Gracias otra vez, Hermione.

- De nada. ¿Algo más?

- No.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

Ella no lo vio debido a la oscuridad y a la distancia que había entre una cama y otra. Pero en la cara de Potter, había una sonrisa bonita junto a sus ojos ahora cerrados.

* * *

Harry se quedó con Hermione no sólo un día sino tres. Y sólo volvió a casa de Sirius, la noche del sexto día de la expulsión de Hogwarts.

En la mañana del octavo día a la expulsión, él se encontró con su mejor amiga, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Luna, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos puesto que Minerva les había dicho en las cartas que les había mandado por separado, que enviaría el expreso para recogerlos.

Ellos regresaron al colegio compartiendo un mismo vagón. Y mientras Hermione charlaba animada con la Ravenclaw y sus compañeros de casa, Potter pensó que efectivamente, estar con los padres de ella le había venido bien. Pero no sólo con ellos, sino con él también. Puesto que durante los tres días que pasaron juntos, él no pudo ver ningún rastro de tristeza o depresión en el ánimo de su mejor amiga.

Durante la semana que quedó hasta la vuelta de Ron y Ginny al colegio…Tanto Harry, como Luna, Dean, Seamus y Neville, se hicieron inseparables de Hermione. Y ella concretamente, se sintió más que bien de tener unos amigos tan geniales como aquellos. Que no sólo se preocupaban por ella sino que incluso se lo demostraban cuando se ofrecían a llevarle algunos libros si la veían cargada o con claro signos de cansancio por el hecho de transportarlos.

Harry por otra parte, procuraba pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a Hermione. Y si antes de enamorarse de ella solía pedirle ayuda con los deberes que le costaban trabajo, ahora hasta le pedía consejo para las cosas más fáciles. Ella se quejaba a veces, pero igualmente le ayudaba. Y a él le daba lo mismo lo que Hermione pensara, lo único que contaba para Harry era que Hermione estaba prestándole una atención enorme.

Conforme pasaban los días, Potter estaba cada vez más decidido a decirle a Hermione, lo que sentía en realidad por ella. Pero nunca encontraba la ocasión idónea para hacerlo. Siempre ocurría algo que se lo impedía.

Él pensó que era una especie de señal divina que le indicaba que debía seguir esperando el momento perfecto. Así que siguió guardando lo que sentía, mientras el curso siguió pasando.

Ron y Ginny no volvieron a molestar a Hermione. Como tampoco volvieron a importunar a Harry y los demás por mucho que los Weasley les acusaran de agresión, ante McGonagall.

Quien no tuvo ningún reparo a la hora de decirles "Cállense. Ustedes no se portaron mejor con Hermione" y con esas palabras, les dejó clarísimo que no pretendía volver a prestarles atención en ese tema o en cualquier otro relacionado con la castaña, los chicos Gryffindor de séptimo y la Ravenclaw más especial y única que había tenido jamás, la casa de los inteligentes.

Quien por otro lado, estaba cada vez más enamorada de Neville. Y hasta el mismo Longbottom se estaba planteando pedirle matrimonio cuando terminasen el colegio, a finales de junio. Aunque eso del casamiento, era un secreto que el chico moreno guardaba muy bien. Pues no lo revelaría hasta haber hablado con su abuela y saber lo que opinaba al respecto.

El día que Neville recibió una carta donde su abuela le decía que le parecía estupendo que él y Luna se casaran a finales de junio…Se puso tan contento que hasta gritó de alegría. Pero como estaba solo, nadie se enteró. Con lo cuál, tampoco tuvo que comentar por qué tenía ahora una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego, se fue a buscar a Luna para dar con ella un paseo por los terrenos del lago, algo que les encantaba a los dos y donde además, podían disfrutar de su intimidad sin que nadie los interrumpiera puesto que los terrenos, eran enormes.

* * *

Cuando llegó Febrero, y con él el día de San Valentín… Hermione se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Un ramo de rosas blancas, flotando antes de tocar el techo de su cama con dosel.

La castaña miró sorprendida el obsequio y se preguntó quién podría habérselo enviado. Entonces pensó que podría ser otra "bromita pesada" de Ron, pero algo en su interior le dijo que el pelirrojo no se atrevería a mandárselo cuando podía ganarse un castigo peor, que la expulsión de quince días que tuvo tiempo atrás por haber engañado con un amor falso, a la que antaño fue su mejor amiga.

Hermione usó la varita para hacer descender el ramo de una de sus flores favoritas. Buscó y buscó por todas partes para hallar alguna carta de amor o incluso una nota que revelase quién era su admirador secreto. Pero lo único que pudo localizar, encogida entre los tallos, fue una cinta para el pelo del mismo tono que los ojos de ella.

Cuando sacó la cinta, la desplegó y entonces sí que vio una nota que simplemente decía…

"Yo sé que tú piensas que en Hogwarts no existen chicos a los que tú les gustes. Pero no es verdad, Hermione. A mí me gustas mucho. Y también me siento enamorado de ti. Lo único malo del asunto es que por el momento no me atrevo a decirte quién soy. Supongo que sólo estoy esperando la ocasión adecuada. Así que…Disfruta de San Valentín y…Ya nos veremos cuando yo mismo encuentre el valor para confesarte mi identidad."

- ¡Pero qué fuerte!.- Dijo la castaña mirando con atención la letra de la nota, que no se parecía en nada a ninguna de todas las que ella conocía.- ¡Tengo un admirador secreto. ESTO TIENE QUE SABERLO HARRY, SEGURO QUE NI SE LO CREE!

Riéndose de manera estúpida, una muy animada Hermione Granger, salió de su habitación para buscar a su mejor amigo sin imaginar ni por un instante, que era ese mismo amigo quien le había mandado las rosas, la cinta para el pelo y la nota.

- ¡Adivina qué!.- Dijo la castaña nada más encontrar al moreno, subiendo las escaleras que le llevarían a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Me ha pasado una cosa chulísima. Bueno, no tan chula para cualquier otra chica del castillo, pero sí para mí!

- Suéltalo de una vez, Hermione.

- ¡Me han regalado flores. Más concretamente un ramo de rosas blancas. Estaban flotando cerca del techo de mi cama. Y lo más guay de todo es que incluso el ramo tenía una cinta para el pelo preciosa. Mira Harry, tiene el mismo marrón de mis ojos!. ¿A qué es alucinante?

- Sí.- Dijo él con una sonrisa.- Aunque más me alucina verte tan ilusionada. Para que luego digas que no te gusta el San Valentín…

- Que no me guste San Valentín no es lo que digo. Sino que detesto todo el materialismo y superficialidad que conlleva.

- Ya, ya…Me lo sé de memoria, Hermione. "Las parejas deben ser detallistas cada vez que les apetezca y no sólo en un día concreto del año."

- Exactamente. Me alegra saber que recuerdas algunas cosas de las que suelo decirte.

- Yo siempre recuerdo todo…Lo que tú me dices, Hermione. Sobre todo si tiene que ver con algo importante.

- ¿Y tú qué?. ¿Has recibido muchas sorpresas a lo largo de la mañana?

- Pues sí, para qué voy a decir lo contrario. A mí me han dado lo típico de este día. Cartitas de admiradoras ya no secretas, bombones, tarjetitas con mensajes atrevidos…

- ¿Pidiéndote hijos?.- Preguntó ella con sorna.

- Pues mira sí, en una de ellas me decían algo como "¡Harry hazme un bebé. Un mago como tú no puede quedarse sin descendencia!"

- Venga ya…

- ¡Es verdad!

- ¿Y quién ha sido la desvergonzada que te ha puesto eso?

- Una compañera de Luna. Pero como a mí no me gusta…Paso de los bebés que quiera pedirme. Algunas chicas no tienen sentido de la vergüenza…

- Ni de la consideración al prójimo, todo sea dicho. En fin…¿Qué tienes pensado hacer esta tarde?

- Nada. Estoy tan aburrido como tú.

- La sorpresa de las rosas blancas no me ha aburrido en absoluto. Más bien me ha alegrado mucho. Y la nota tan bonita que tenía escondida dentro de la cinta para el pelo, también me ha gustado millones.

- ¿Qué decía?

- Algo como que aunque yo creo que en Hogwarts no existe un solo chico al que le guste…No es verdad. Porque yo sí le gusto a uno y ese uno además se siente enamorado de mí. Pero por lo visto, le da miedo decírmelo. Bueno, no sé si es miedo exactamente, la cosa es que por el momento no se atreve a revelarme su identidad. Así que sólo me queda esperar que pase el tiempo y que llegue el día en que él se me acerque y me diga algo como…¡Oye Hermione, yo soy tu admirador secreto!

- ¿Y a ti te gustaría conocerle pronto?

- No. La verdad es que ahora mismo no estoy para romances por muy estupendo que pueda ser este chico secreto.

- Entiendo.

- Oye Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Si no tienes nada planeado para luego…¿Te importaría mucho dar un paseo conmigo?. Es que los terrenos están preciosos y me apetece horrores visitarlos. Pero no quiero hacerlo sola, eso sí que sería aburrido. Así que…¿Te apuntas a pasear después del almuerzo o prefieres entrenar al Quiddictch?

- Prefiero estar contigo, Hermione.

- ¡Gracias!.- Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Eres el mejor, Harry!

El moreno sonrió cuando Hermione le dio un abrazo. Y hasta se permitió acercarla a su cuerpo lo más que pudo sin llegar a agobiarla. Ella no se quejó. Más bien le gustó mucho que él buscase el contacto teniendo en cuenta que en el pasado, incluso saltaba de la impresión si ella le daba alguna muestra de cariño, de manera espontánea.

Pero después de siete cursos juntos, Hermione podría decir, que Potter ya no saltaba porque ella le diese cariño. Más bien lo aceptaba con total naturalidad. Y hasta lo devolvía. Aunque eso último, no ocurría con todas las personas con las que se relacionaba él. Pues él, sólo aceptaba sin sobresaltarse, el cariño que le daba su única y mejor amiga.

Una mejor amiga que en aquellos momentos se sentía feliz por la sorpresa de las rosas, la cinta, la nota y por el hecho de que su único y mejor amigo aún la estuviera agarrando sin hacer ni un solo movimiento por separarse.

Un poco después, ella lo hizo y se despidió de Harry diciéndole que debía echarle una mano a la directora con algo que ella le había pedido.

El ojiverde lo aceptó y le dijo que la vería en el almuerzo.

* * *

Nada más terminar de comer, Hermione y Harry se fueron a dar el paseo acordado. Ellos lo disfrutaron mucho. Sobre todo porque se relajaron lo suficiente como para tumbarse bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso y hablar de cosas que no tenían que ver con Ron, Ginny y Lavender. Quien por cierto, cumplió su palabra y pidió disculpas a Hermione, hacía ya meses, por haberla engañado en su relación oculta con el pelirrojo. El cuál, había intentado de todas las maneras posibles, recuperar la atención de Brown porque se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero después de todo lo ocurrido con él y Hermione y de que la propia Lavender pensara lo peor de Ron, ella le había dejado muy claro al pelirrojo que hiciera lo que hiciera o dijese lo que dijese, no iba a cambiar jamás de opinión respecto a no volver con él bajo ningún concepto o circunstancia. Así que el Weasley tuvo que resignarse a estar sin Lavender por el resto de su vida. Ya que en el fondo sabía, que se merecía con creces que ella le despreciara.

- Oye Hermione…- Dijo Harry cómodamente tumbado bocarriba, al ladito de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Sí Harry?

- ¿Has pensado lo que harás cuando terminemos Hogwarts?

- Aún faltan 4 meses para eso…

- Ya, pero…¿Lo has pensado?

- Sí. Me gustaría estudiar la carrera de Auror, luego trabajar de eso y cuando tuviese una situación laboral estable, entonces…Me independizaría de mis padres.

- ¿Y dónde piensas vivir?

- En algún piso o casa de alquiler. Como yo no tengo dos casas heredadas como sí heredaste tú de tus difuntos padres y Sirius…

- ¿Y qué preferirías, vivir en el mundo mágico o continuar en el muggle?

- La verdad es que me da igual. En cualquiera de los dos mundos me siento a gusto. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo estas preguntas?

- Curiosidad.

- ¿Y tú, Harry, dónde piensas vivir cuando nos graduemos de Hogwarts?

- En la casa de Sirius, por supuesto. ¿No te acuerdas que te comenté que la estaba reformando?

- Ah sí, es verdad. Empezaste durante la semana de expulsión…¿No?

- Sí. Y ya la tengo casi acabada.

- ¿Qué te falta?

- Sólo unos pequeños detalles y por último alguien con quien compartir el hogar.

- ¿Te refieres a que quieres casarte o a que prefieres compartir la casa con algún compañero de Gryffindor?

- Me refiero a que quiero compartir el hogar de mi padrino con alguien a quien yo quiera sinceramente y con quien además, me sienta a gusto en cualquier sentido.

- Eso implica tanto a un buen amigo como una futura esposa. ¿Ya le has echado el ojo a alguna chica?

- Sí.- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa bonita y mirándola a los ojos marrones.- Pero ella no sabe todavía, que me gusta.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

- Porque prefiero esperar un poco más.

- ¿A qué?

- A que sea el momento adecuado.

- ¿Y eso por qué, no te habrás enamorado de una chica con novio, verdad?

- ¡No!.- Dijo riéndose un poco.- Claro que no. Ella está tan libre como yo.

- Pues entonces no entiendo cuál es el problema que te impide acercarte a ella y decirle "Me gustas".

- Es que no sólo me gusta, Hermione. Ya te he dicho que estoy enamorado y eso como suele decirse…"Son palabras mayores".

- ¿Enamorado?.- Dijo parpadeando con asombro.- ¿En serio?

- Sí sí.

- Uy…Sí que son palabras mayores, Harry. Es lógico que no quieras actuar a lo loco. Aunque nadie lo diría cuando tú mismo le metiste un morreo impresionante a Ginny el curso pasado, después de que ganaseis aquel partido de Quiddicth. Y luego le soltaste "Tenemos que hablar".

- Ya…Lo normal hubiera sido lo contrario. ¿Verdad?. Primero decirle "Me gustas", luego escuchar de ella "Tú a mí también" y por último besarla.

- Pues sí, eso es lo que se suele hacer la mayoría de las veces. Pero en fin, tú siempre te has salido de la norma establecida, así que tampoco me extraña que te hubieras saltado los "preliminares" y pasaras directamente a la acción.

- Y si a ti…Un chico te hiciera lo mismo que yo le hice a Ginny con aquello de primero besarla y pedirle una conversación después…¿Te sentaría bien o mal?

- Depende de lo mucho o poco que pudiese gustarme ese chico.

- Entiendo. Entonces…¿Qué sería lo mejor para que él fuese sobre seguro y tú no le metieses un bofetón por atrevido?

- Jújú…- Rió ella por lo bajo.- Lo del bofetón ha estado de lo más acertado. Porque yo podría reaccionar así, no lo niego. Hay que ver lo bien que me conoces, Harry.

- He pasado siete años de mi vida a tu lado, Hermione, no es como para que no te conozca. ¿No crees?

- Desde luego que lo creo.

- Aún no me has respondido a la pregunta.

- ¿Sobre lo que es mejor para que algún pretendiente mío, pueda tener éxito en su intento de conquistarme?

- De conquistarte no, de que tú escuches sus sentimientos sin que tengas el impulso de pegarle si por ejemplo hace algo que tú no te esperas.

- Ah, pues…La verdad es que no sé qué decirte, Harry. Supongo que hasta que no lo viva, no sé cómo reaccionaré.

Pero desde luego…Estaría bien que el chico, me soltara algo como…"Hey Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo en privado sobre algo importante para mí. ¿Te importaría concederme unos minutos?". Creo que después de eso, yo no tendría ningún problema en escucharle. Aunque escucharle no implicaría aceptarle como novio, porque para que yo acepte una posible relación amorosa, no basta con que se me declaren, la persona tiene que gustarme, por supuesto.

- Eso es de cajón, Hermione. ¿Quién va a salir con alguien que no le guste?

- ¿Por ejemplo Ron?

- No me lo nombres, que me pongo malo.

- Y a mí me entra la mala leche. Pero en fin, tienes razón, cambiemos de tema.

- A mí este tema de un posible novio tuyo no me molesta, lo que me jode es que me nombres al imbécil ese que por poco te mata emocionalmente.

- Por poco no, Harry, lo hizo. Lo que pasa es que tú no lo viste porque el bajón me dio cuando estaba con McGonagall y luego con mis padres. Por eso yo tardé tres días en invitarte a mi casa. Durante los dos primeros de la expulsión, estuve fatal. Muy deprimida y también sintiéndome como la mujer más idiota del planeta. ¿Pero sabes qué?. El amor incondicional de mis padres y su apoyo constante me hicieron mucho bien.

Además, mi padre me dio algunas charlas en las que me hizo ver que no todos los chicos son tan canallas como Ron, así que…hoy por hoy se puede decir que no odio a los de tu sexo por muy hombres que sean.

- Si lo hicieras nunca podrías volver a enamorarte.

- ¿Volver a enamorarme?.- Cuestionó la castaña con asombro.- No sé por qué dices "Volver" cuando en toda mi relación falsa con Ron, no sentí estar enamorada de él en ningún momento. Aunque sí reconozco que cada día que pasaba a su lado como novia, me sentía más ilusionada. Y claro, puede que con el tiempo, sí me hubiese enamorado perdidamente del cerdo ese. Pero la cosa fue que no lo hice y yo me alegro. No me habría gustado acostarme con él para luego descubrir que nada de lo que decía sentir por mí, era cierto. Para las chicas el tema de la primera vez es muy importante. ¿Sabes?

- Sí que lo sé, Hermione. Tú y otra gente me lo ha explicado más de una vez. La verdad es…Que yo también me alegro de que Ron no se llevase "eso" de ti. Él no se merecía que se lo entregaras.

- Yo también lo pienso así, Harry. Y a ti…¿Te gustaría perder la virginidad estando enamorado o todo eso te da igual?

- ¿Sinceramente?

- Por supuesto.

- A mí me da lo mismo cómo sea o en qué circunstancia. Lo que sí tengo claro es que sólo la perderé con la chica a la que quiero de verdad.

- Eso es lo mismo que decir, que prefieres practicar el sexo estando enamorado que sin estarlo.

- Tienes razón, como siempre.

- No siempre la tengo, Harry. A veces me equivoco.

- Pues no habrá sido cuando estabas conmigo.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias.- Dijo acurrucándose junto a él.

- ¿Por qué?.- Cuestionó Harry acariciándole el cabello castaño.

- Por ser como eres. Y sobre todo…Por estar siempre ahí para mí mostrándome un apoyo y un amor tan incondicional como el que me muestran mis padres. Aunque está claro que yo no te veo de la misma manera que a ellos.

- ¿Yo te muestro un amor incondicional?.- Preguntó algo inseguro.

- Pues sí. ¿Hace falta que te explique cómo lo haces?

- Estaría bien. Me gusta escuchar las cosas buenas que dices de mí.

- ¡Ah!.- Dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Por eso te haces el inocente en algunas cosas, porque quieres que yo te diga otras que sean bonitas y que te demuestren lo muchísimo que yo te valoro?

- Pues sí, Hermione. Aunque yo no me hago el inocente. Soy inocente. Bueno…Al menos en determinados aspectos. En otros soy tan despierto como cualquier chico de mi edad.

- Tú nunca has sido ni serás, como los chicos de tu edad, Harry. Y eso es precisamente lo que te hace especial.

- Gracias, Hermione. Yo también te quiero.

- Pues claro que lo haces.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- ¡Soy la única que te aguanta todo lo bueno y malo que tienes!

Entonces lanzó una risotada y Harry hizo como si se molestara.

- ¡Eso no es justo!.- Dijo el moreno fingiendo una cara enfurruñada. Hermione se rió más todavía.- ¡Basta Hermione, no me gusta que te rías de mí!

- ¡Pues te aguantas!.- Dijo ella como si quisiera provocarle.- ¡No voy a hacer todo lo que tú quieras sólo porque quieras!

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Qué!

- ¡Si no dejas de reírte, voy a callarte la risa aunque sea con algo tan atípico como los besos en los labios!

- ¡Sí sí…!.- Dijo la castaña en tono de "No te atreverás".

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Síí Harry?.- Cuestionó moviéndole las pestañas como si quisiera coquetear. Entonces lanzó más carcajadas y Potter la rodeó con sus brazos, la miró a los ojos y añadió…

- No digas que no te lo advertí.

Y la besó, no una, sino un montón de veces. Tantas como le apeteció hasta que consiguió que ella dejara de reírse. Y la verdad es que no tardó mucho en lograrlo.

Pero a Hermione no se le había cortado la risa porque Harry la estuviera besando sino porque estaba muerta de asombro de que se atreviera a hacerlo.

Ella creyó en un primer momento, que eso de los besos no iba en serio. Y al comprobar que no era así, se quedó tan pasmada como si de repente hubiese suspendido todas las asignaturas de golpe.

- Ha…¡Mmfff!.rry.- Le llamó entre beso y beso. Él la ignoró.

-¡Ha,mmff,rry!.- Intentó de nuevo. Y de nuevo falló. Entonces decidió hacer algo más drástico, apartarle de un empujón fuerte, con lo cuál, Potter cayó al suelo.

- ¡Pero por qué me empujas!.- Pronunció el moreno sentándose.

- ¿Qué por qué?.- Dijo ella ahora molesta de verdad.- ¡Cómo que por qué. POR QUÉ ME MORREAS TÚ, MÁS BIEN. ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO SABER!

- ¡Te dije que lo haría!

- ¡Yo pensé que bromeabas!

- Pues ya has comprobado que no.

A Hermione le tembló una ceja, Harry intuyó que eso no era bueno.

- Será mejor que me levante ahora mismo y me largue de aquí antes de ponerme a gritarte como loca o incluso de pegarte un puñetazo, por haberte pasado de atrevido conmigo.

- ¿Atrevido?.- Parpadeó Potter con asombro.- ¡Pero si te avisé de antemano que iba a besarte!

- ¿Y acaso yo te dije "De acuerdo Harry, hazlo"?

- No…- Respondió el moreno dejando caer los hombros en señal de "tú ganas".

- Por lo tanto yo tengo razón, Harry, actuaste igual que un aprovechado. Y por eso ahora mismo no tengo más ganas de estar contigo. Así que me largo. ¡Y no te atrevas a seguirme para pedirme disculpas!

- No, si no iba a hacerlo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Que no voy a disculparme por haberte besado todo lo que me dio la gana, cuando encima te dije que lo haría. Además, no tienes razón en llamarme aprovechado. ¡Tampoco es que te haya tocado en sitios íntimos, Hermione, sólo han sido unos besitos!

- ¿Unos besitos?. ¡Si sólo te faltó meterme la lengua!

- Pero no lo hice. ¿Verdad?. Entonces deja de quejarte y sigue haciéndome compañía, por fa.

- ¡Que te crees tú que voy a quedarme contigo después del morreo que me has metido!. ¡De eso nada, he dicho que me marcho, y me marcho. Punto y final!

Sin añadir otra cosa, la castaña se puso en pie y se largó de allí lo más deprisa que le permitían sus piernas, sin hacerlas correr.

Potter sonrió mientras la contemplaba alejarse y cuando se quedó solo del todo, volvió a tumbarse en la hierba, rememorando los besos que le había dado a Hermione.

A él no le preocupaba que ella se hubiese enfadado. Sabía que en el fondo, no estaba molesta de verdad. Porque a su mejor amiga le ocurría lo mismo que a él cuando se cabreaba. Se volvía una persona violenta. Y si Harry era capaz de hacer estallar o hinchar las cosas cuando dejaba salir su ira…Hermione podía pegar unos puñetazos o bofetones la mar de potentes. Y como ella no le había pegado, él se quedó tan tranquilo bajo la sombra de aquel árbol frondoso que minutos antes, había compartido con la mujer que amaba en secreto.

* * *

Hermione pasó la tarde manteniéndose ocupada para no pensar en Harry y sus besos.

Una parte de ella estaba molesta por lo que él había hecho. Otra no. Y otra más, que correspondía a su lado coqueto, sexy y pasional, se alegraba de lo sucedido "lo que no estaba escrito". Porque ella, aunque aún no se lo había dicho a Harry…Se sentía muy atraída por él.

Se dio cuenta poco después de haber empezado su relación "amorosa" con Ron. Y además le encantó en su momento, compartir "cosas especiales" con el moreno. Como el día en que hablaron en la clase vacía, o cuando Harry le hizo cosquillas en su cama de prefecta…Y muchas otras cosas que la propia Hermione consideraba no sólo especiales sino bonitas, en su relación amistosa con el ojiverde.

Aún así, Hermione no podía asegurarse estar enamorada de su mejor amigo, pues debido a la mala experiencia que le había dado Ron, ella no estaba segura siquiera, si era capaz de enamorarse de alguien. Y es que a la pobre, le había quedado algo de inseguridad en lo referido a "cómo notar cuando amo y me aman y por supuesto creérmelo".

Y aunque una parte de ella quería arriesgarse a descubrirlo y de paso comprobar si podía enamorarse de su mejor amigo…Otra mucho mayor que esa le decía "No te apresures, espera, ya llegará cuando sea el momento adecuado". Que era precisamente lo que le había dicho Harry en relación a la chica que le gustaba y de la que según él, estaba enamorado sin que ella lo supiera todavía.

Hermione pensó en eso y en la posibilidad de que él tuviese éxito con la chica desconocida y terminase casándose con ella y creando la familia que Harry jamás tuvo y tanto deseaba tener. Y cuando le imaginó feliz con una mujer que no era ella, se dio cuenta que aquello le sentaba como tres patadas en el estómago.

De repente se encontró comiéndose la cabeza con preguntas del tipo…

"¿Tendré que asistir a su boda o ser la madrina de Harry?. ¿Y luego qué, verle bautizar a los bebés?. ¿Y él cómo me verá, como esa mejor amiga que siempre está ahí o como "La Tita Hermione" que le hará de canguro cuando él y su perfecta esposa quieran salir solitos en plan tortolitos?"

- ¡Arggg!.- Gruñó con rabia tocándose el pelo castaño.- ¡Yo no quiero ser la tita Hermione y tampoco la madrina de bodas de Harry. Prefiero seguir siendo su mejor amiga que cualquier otro papel que él quiera imponerme!. ¡Además, por qué mierda voy a tener que ir a los bautizos de sus bebés cuando seguramente él nunca irá al de los míos porque probablemente yo jamás me casaré y por lo tanto no me quedaré embarazada!. ¡Joder y mil veces joder. No quiero ser una solterona amargada que comparte la felicidad de otros!

Entonces, se sintió deprimida, y empezó a llorar. Y sin importarle nada, se dejó caer sentada, al frío suelo de piedra de la clase vacía donde ella se había metido para estar a solas y evitar interrupciones.

Justo cuando más triste se sentía, la puerta de la clase se abrió con suavidad. Pero Hermione ni se fijó, siguió llorando cada vez más hasta que la vista se le nubló.

Así que no pudo ver cómo alguien se acercaba hasta ella. Y como no se molestó en apartarse las lágrimas, tampoco contempló que ese alguien era un chico. Ni mucho menos visionó cómo ese chico movía la varita para hacer aparecer un bonito tulipán, que sostuvo por el tallo mientras él se acercaba a la castaña.

La misma castaña que seguía llorando a lo bestia sin ni siquiera prestar atención a los pasos que ya sonaban por el suelo de piedra y que indicaban claramente que ese chico que ella no veía, estaba acercándose hasta ella y además tomando asiento detrás de su espalda femenina.

De repente, algo suave tocó su mejilla más cercana y cuando Hermione miró de reojo, no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de asombro al comprobar que era una flor blanca.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando?.- Dijo con suavidad y preocupación, una voz que ella conocía desde hacía siete años.

- Porque me siento fatal.- Confesó quitándose las lágrimas, con los dedos.

- ¿Y por qué te sientes fatal?.- Quiso saber el dueño de la voz.

- Porque sé que me quedaré sola por el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?

- Porque después de lo que me hizo Ron…- Dijo sollozando otro poco.- ¡Ya no me fío ni de mi capacidad para poder enamorarme de alguien sin desconfiar de que sus sentimientos por mí, no sean falsos!

- ¿Y si yo te dijera que sí puedes enamorarte y que también es posible que él se enamore de ti de una forma más que real y verdadera?

- Te respondería lo mismo que pronuncié bajo el árbol. Hasta que no me suceda…No sé cómo reaccionaré, Harry.

Entonces sintió claramente, cómo él usaba el tulipán para acariciar la mejilla de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos, y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo. La voz suave de su mejor amigo, volvió a escucharse.

- No llores…- Pidió aún detrás de ella.- No me gusta verte llorar.- Confesó en voz baja a uno de sus oídos.- Jamás me ha gustado, Hermione. Cada vez que te veo sufrir por algo…- Admitió en un susurro.- Yo también sufro.- Reconoció aún susurrando y provocándole a ella, un escalofrío de puro gusto.- ¿Quieres saber por qué?

- Sí.

- Porque lo paso mal cuando las personas a las que quiero, también lo pasan mal. Y a ti…Siempre te he querido mucho.- Él la abrazó, tirando de ella lo suficiente hasta dejar la espalda de Hermione, apoyada en su pecho masculino.

- Harry…- Dijo la castaña llorando con menos fuerza que antes.

- Qué, Hermione.- Volvió a susurrar y ella sonrió al notar el afecto con que él pronunció su nombre.

- Te quiero mucho.- Añadió sonriendo más.

- Yo a ti también.- Pronunció con otra sonrisa al notar cómo Hermione se pegaba más al pecho de él.- Sé que estás triste, pero yo no quiero que lo estés. Se considera a San Valentín el día más romántico del año, y…Aunque yo no sea tu novio, me gustaría pasar lo que queda de esta fecha especial, a tu lado.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Después de que te llamé aprovechado, sigues queriendo estar conmigo?

- ¿Acaso no hemos discutido más de una vez a lo largo y ancho de los siete años que hace, nos conocemos, Hermione?

- Sí Harry, lo hemos hecho.

- ¿Y no nos hemos dicho cosas que sentaban mal pero que realmente no lo pensábamos del otro sino que nos las producía el enfado que teníamos entre los dos?

- Sí Harry, eso también es verdad.

- Y después nos marchábamos enfadados como tú hiciste cuando me dejaste solo en los terrenos del lago.

- Pero siempre encontrábamos el momento para decir "lo siento" o preguntar "¿Me perdonas?"

- Porque tú y yo Hermione, no podemos estar sin hablarnos, más de una hora.

- ¿Y por qué crees que será?

- Porque nos queremos mucho y porque nos necesitamos desesperadamente para todo. Incluso para pelearnos y luego decir lo siento.

- La verdad es que eres la única persona de todas las que he conocido a lo largo de mis dieciocho años de vida…Con la que siento y noto una conexión tan especial y fuerte…Que el día en que me falte porque por ejemplo tú te mueras…Sentiré que habré perdido una parte muy importante de mí.

- Tú perderás algo de ti si muero, pero yo mismo me moriré si te pierdo, Hermione.

- Tú nunca vas a perderme, Harry. Juré que jamás te abandonaría. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí.- _"En aquella clase vacía donde escuché y sentí las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho jamás."_

- ¿Esta flor es para mí?.- Preguntó agarrándola y oliendo su fragancia.

- Obviamente sí.- Aseguró Potter disfrutando desde su altura, la expresión de Hermione mientras aspiraba su aroma.

- ¿Y por qué me has traído el tulipán?. ¿Para disculparte como solía hacer Ron cuando metía la pata conmigo?. Él también me regalaba flores…

- La flor no es una señal de disculpa sino otra de demostrarte, que eres mi chica especial.

- ¿Cómo de especial?

- La más especial de las pocas que han pasado por mi vida. Tú eres la única que aún no se ha marchado, Hermione. Y espero que te quedes para siempre.

- Ese para siempre…También implica algo especial, Harry.

- Pero no tan especial como lo eres tú para mí, Hermione.

- Cállate.

- ¿Por qué, te he molestado en algo?

- No…

- ¿Entonces?

- Estás haciéndome sentir unas cosas igual de especiales que las que noté cuando estuvimos en la clase vacía. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Cómo olvidarlo. Fue uno de los momentos más bonitos y auténticos, de todos los que he compartido contigo.

- Tú también eres auténtico y bonito, Harry.

- Gracias.

- No…Gracias a ti por la flor y por estar aquí cuando yo misma te dije que no quería estar más rato contigo. Mentí…

- ¿En qué?

- En que no quiera estar contigo. Yo siempre quiero estarlo, Harry. Pero cuando te grité aquello estaba enfadada y tú sabes muy bien lo desagradable que me pongo en ese estado.

- No es ni la mitad de fuerte que el que me entra a mí, Hermione. Tú al menos no haces estallar las cosas ni tampoco las hinchas como globos.

- Pero puedo pegar puñetazos y bofetadas tan fuertes como los de un chico. A lo mejor por eso no gusto tanto como Lavender, será que no me consideran femenina.

- No digas tonterías, tú eres femenina te comportes como te comportes o lleves lo que lleves. A ti todo te sienta bien. Hasta el uniforme tan soso que tiene el colegio.

- Gracias, Harry.

- De nada, Hermione. ¿Te importa si dejo las manos en tu cintura?. Es que me gusta agarrarte…

- No me importa en absoluto.

- ¿Y si me agacho lo suficiente como para apoyar la cara en uno de tus hombros?

- Tampoco me importará.

- ¿Y si te doy un beso en la mejilla?.- Preguntó otra vez con voz suave y bonita.

- Eso me gustará.

- Pero no si te beso en los labios. ¿Verdad?

- Es que esos tipos de besos no son propios de simples buenos amigos, Harry.

- Ya. Pero tienes que admitir que tú y yo nos hemos besado más de una vez, Hermione.

- En circunstancias muy distintas a las de ahora y en unas en las que además, yo me sentía muy sensible y con las emociones a flor de piel.

- ¿Y ahora no las tienes así?

- No. Aunque reconozco que me ha gustado mucho el detalle del tulipán. Es una de mis flores favorita, igual que las rosas blancas.

- Y que los girasoles, y las flores de Sakura que son blancas o rosas y que sólo se encuentran en Japón puesto que los japoneses no quieren sacar fuera del país, sus cerezos.

- ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

- Yo me acuerdo de todo lo que es especial o importante para ti, Hermione.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan pendiente de mí o mis cosas?

- Desde que supe lo mucho que me importabas.

- Tú sí que pareces el chico perfecto, Harry. Y no necesitas fingirlo, eso es lo mejor de todo.

Tomando valor, Potter añadió con timidez…

- ¿Y no podría ser tu chico perfecto, Hermione?

- ¿Por qué querrías serlo?

- Porque…- Comenzó acercándose de nuevo a su oído más cercano.- Me he…- Dijo con suavidad…- Enamorado de ti.

Entonces la echó hacia atrás y la besó en los labios. Y Hermione supo con claridad, que esta vez, Harry no lo hacía para cortarle la risa sino para demostrarle un amor sincero. Ella no devolvió los besos, pero sí los aceptó. Y cuando él se apartó, notó que los ojos marrones de su mejor amiga, volvían a estar llenos de lágrimas.

- No puede ser…- Dijo llevándose las manos a los labios para acallar nuevos sollozos.

- Sí que lo es.- Aseguró él a punto de besarla otra vez.- Y lo es porque tú, Hermione, para mí…Eres la personificación clara de lo que es el amor.

Harry la besó de nuevo y Hermione…Correspondió. Y al notarlo, Potter intensificó los besos, y hasta se atrevió a tumbarse en el suelo llevándola a ella consigo.

Hermione quedó encima de Harry y él siguió besándola, y ella correspondiendo, hasta el momento en que tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aire.

Los ojos marrones miraron a los verdes y los verdes vieron que había una gran batalla de sentimientos, tras los marrones.

Harry intuyó que aquello no podía ser bueno, y terminó de confirmarlo cuando Hermione, aún llorando, dijo…

- Lo siento, pero aún no estoy preparada para meterme en una relación amorosa aunque sea contigo.

Entonces su llanto se intensificó, y Potter sólo tuvo una reacción posible. Darle más besos y luego decirle con una sonrisa en los labios…

- No importa, Hermione. Puedo esperarte. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

- Lo…¿Lo dices en serio?. ¿Te da igual lo que pueda tardar, incluso si son meses o años?

- Años son los que llevo a tu lado, y las pocas veces en que me has hecho esperarte por algo…No se me ha hecho insoportable. Así que en esto también te esperaré. Porque yo te aseguro aquí y ahora, que no imagino mi vida futura con otra mujer distinta a ti.

- ¡Harry!.- Exclamó Hermione dejando la cara en su pecho y abrazándole con fuerza.

- Qué.- Dijo él dándole un beso en el cabello castaño.

- ¡Te quiero mucho!.- Añadió liberando más lágrimas.

- Yo a ti también, Hermione. Y además te amo. Y si llega el día en que tú también me ames…Cuando te atrevas a decírmelo, me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- ¡Entonces espérame. Porque yo podría amarte, lo sé. Y te prometo que en cuanto lo sienta, te lo diré!. Pero tú…Tienes que prometer a cambio, que no me preguntarás algo como "¿Lo sientes ya, Hermione?. Porque si lo haces…Me agobiarás y eso hará que me sienta mal o incluso que me enfade contigo. ¡Y a mí no me gusta enfadarme contigo, Harry!

- A mí tampoco me gusta enfadarme contigo, Hermione.

- ¿Y podrás esperarme sin plantearme nada relacionado con cuándo voy a amarte?

- Sí, podré. Lo prometo. Prometo esperarte sin presionarte de forma alguna. ¿Puedo pedirte yo otra cosa?

- Cuál.

- ¿Me dejarás besarte a diario?

- Si lo haces en privado como estamos ahora, no me importará. Pero si me besas delante de toda la Sala Común como hiciste con Ginny, me sentará fatal. ¿Comprendido?

- Perfectamente. No te preocupes…No voy a tratarte igual que a Ginny porque tú no eres ella. Y tampoco te haré lo mismo que a ella porque a ti te valoro de una forma completamente distinta a como la valoré a ella.

- Gracias…Es un alivio escucharlo. No me gustaría ser considerada por ti igual que Ginny porque es verdad que ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

- Y no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que así sea. Tal y como te dije una vez…Tú eres mi Hermione, y yo no te cambiaría por nada, ni tampoco por nadie.

- Te quiero Harry.

- Te amo, Hermione.

- Abrázame fuerte, lo necesito.

Él lo hizo, y ella se sintió mejor. Entonces cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama de Prefecta y se preguntó si todo habría sido un sueño.

Pero al mirar a la ventana y verla abierta y escuchar de paso una respiración que no era la suya…

Hermione ladeó el rostro y se encontró con la cara dormida de Harry.

Ella sonrió, volvió a mirar a la ventana y un poco más abajo, apoyada en la pared de piedra, vio la Saeta de Fuego.

La castaña comprendió que después de quedarse dormida en los brazos de su mejor amigo, él debió montarla en la escoba y traerla a su habitación entrando por la ventana.

Hermione se alegró de que Harry se hubiese quedado con ella.

Era la primera vez que dormía con un chico. Y no un chico cualquiera sino uno más que especial e importante para ella.

Y cuando recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Harry, sintió que no le costaría ningún trabajo cumplirla. Porque ella creía firmemente que podría enamorarse de él como él se había enamorado de ella.

Ladeándose lo suficiente como para estar de cara a Potter, Granger lo abrazó dejando las manos en su cintura masculina y apoyando además, su cara femenina en el pecho del durmiente Harry. Quien tenía, una expresión en la cara, de absoluta tranquilidad. Y eso también hizo sentirse bien a Hermione, porque ella sabía de sobras que dormir bien, no era algo común en él.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora 2: **

¡Bueno qué!. ¿Queréis Epílogo?. Que sí, que os lo pregunto en serio. Por supuesto que yo no necesito preguntar a los lectores para decidir si debo o no meter un Epílogo, pero de vez en cuando me gusta hacerlo. Dicho de otra manera… RAkAoMi piensa que igual de importante es escribir, te lean y además te lo digan… Es importantísimo también dar opción a los lectores a que participen como algo más que meros lectores.

Ya sea opinando en algo tan sencillo como "¡Quiero/No quiero Epílogo!" o incluso como hice en mi primera historia, animándoles a que se comiesen la cabeza con las profecías y me comentasen en los reviews lo que pensaban. Por eso siempre recuerdo con especial cariño, a las personas que me siguen desde ese primer fic o incluso desde mi segunda serie, que fue "Pegado a ti" y que a día de hoy, tiene más reviews que "Una Hermione para Recordar". Supongo que por el simple hecho de que "Pegado a ti" gustó más.

En fin, antes de irme…quiero deciros que en el Epílogo estaría incluido con más detalles, el romance de Harry y Hermione. Así que sólo de vuestra opinión queda, si queréis un Epílogo donde me permitáis mostrároslo con más cosas de las que ya habéis visto aquí. Porque está claro en este séptimo capítulo, que Harry está enamoradísimo de Hermione y que la única que falta por enamorarse completamente, es ella. Por lo tanto, nos veremos en el Epílogo si así lo decide la mayoría de los que dejen Review. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.


	8. Cap 8 Parte I ¡Harry!

**Nota de la autora:** sábado, 28 de febrero de 2009.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Como se suele decir… "Perdón por la extensión". Empezaré diciendo eso de…Aquí os dejo el Epílogo a modo de Capítulo final o capítulo final que incluye epílogo, para el caso es lo mismo. Continuaré con…Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subíroslo. (Y eso que lo empecé a escribir muchísimo antes de Navidad). Por desgracia, me he tirado una época de no parar y además he estado enferma, salía de una gripe para meterme en otra y hasta he pasado una Sinusitis, pero ya estoy bien. Por cierto, gracias por todos los reviews del cap siete, me alegra saber que os gustó a una gran mayoría de gente. Y agradezco también que hayáis votado el Epílogo esa gran mayoría de gente.

Pasando a otra cosa…Os aviso que este último capítulo con Epílogo, es bastante largo, porque durante todo el tiempo que he estado sin actualizar, he ido escribiendo poquito a poco. Así que al final, me ha quedado un archivo de 1.142kb de peso, (no, no estoy exagerando) por lo cuál, he tenido que fraccionar el cap en dos partes puesto que más de 500 kb en una sola parte, no admite la página. En esta primera parte del capítulo ocho y último, leeréis lo que ocurre en Hogwarts y también lo que sucede fuera de él. En la segunda parte y última del capítulo ocho, donde está también el Epílogo…Sabréis muchos detalles de la relación Harry-Hermione y por supuesto, cómo, cuándo y dónde, se enamora ella de Harry. ¿Y qué hay en el Epílogo, RAkAoMi, su boda, los hijos? Ah…ya lo leeréis.

Ahora daremos paso a las **advertencias:** A lo largo de las dos partes del capítulo ocho, hay varias escenas íntimas con las parejas protagonistas. Y no me refiero sólo a la formada por Harry y Hermione. Ahora que, en mi humilde opinión, la escena íntima más bonita, tierna y pasional, es la que está en la segunda parte del capítulo ocho, y que aparecerá después de que Hermione haya visto la habitación rosa y azul. Eso como aviso, por si alguien quiere saltársela si no le gusta leer este tipo de cosas. Pero advierto también, de que no es tan "fuerte" como algunos puedan pensar. Pues si lo fuera, el fic aparecería en la categoría M y no en la T como sí está metido.

Por otra parte, Ron y Ginny no molestarán más aunque sí sabréis algo de ellos en las narraciones que corresponden a las cosas de Hogwarts. Y sí, desde un principio tenía pensado no usarlos después del capítulo siete. Pues al final del cap siete dejé clarísimo a los/as lectores/as que Ron y Ginny no saldrían más adelante porque habían dejado de molestar a los personajes principales. Sin más, os dejo con la primera parte del capítulo final de "La Apuesta" que, como suele ser normal en mis historias, tiene "un poco de todo", incluso humor. Eso último lo veréis en más de una escena tanto con Harry y Hermione como con los padres de ella, quienes por otra parte, no tienen desperdicio. Ellos os harán gracia (en las partes cómicas, claro) siempre y cuando entendáis mi sentido del humor.

Antes de irme, quiero dedicar las dos partes del final de la historia, a las personas siguientes: Romycrazy (gracias por la foto y la felicitación de mi cumple, te quiero mucho), harryherms, Nicu (te mandé un privado. Gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños), Flor, Sandrita Granger, Sonia Granger Potter, Tyflos (te debo un email), DiCaro, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Romycrazy, EdPotter, Makarva, Ruloxx, La Dama de la Luna, Moni-HyHr forever,Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Harry Perú, y D.. Ellos/as suelen seguir todo lo que publico, y aceptarlo tal y como esté planteado. Por ello, gracias. Me gustaría saludar también a "la chica duende" y a la nueva lectora "Moniklaun HP xD". A vosotras dos en concreto, sólo quiero deciros…Gracias por vuestro apoyo, me alegra saber que os gustan mis historias. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Curiosidad: En las novelas románticas de la colección "Bianca", "Harlequín" y "Jazmín" que corresponden a las ediciones de bolsillo, las comillas no aparecen cuando hay diálogos. Sólo está el guión y el contenido de lo que se dicen los personajes. Y esto ocurre con libros reales, escrito por autoras más reales todavía y publicados por editoriales también reales. Y hasta en los libros reales, encuentras erratas incluso de ortografía. Yo he llegado a ver hasta palabras a las que le faltaba una letra. Y repito, esto ocurre con libros reales. Y yo desde luego, cuido bastante la ortografía. Pero una cosa es cierta, esta página es especialista en cargarse la ortografía española, no sé por qué. Yo he intentado hasta los "Copy Paste" de mis archivos en word, y el resultado fue peor aún porque me cuatriplicó los espacios. Así que olvidé el "Paste from Word" y he vuelto a publicar como siempre nos ha ofrecido la página. Por lo cuál, sigue haciendo con mi escrito y la presentación del mismo (incluido las separaciones de párrafos, y aspectos de diálogos, así como otras muchas cosas) lo que le da la gana. En serio, estoy harta de ver cómo se come frases enteras si por ejemplo no pongo un punto tras un signo de interrogación o exclamación. Aunque hoy, casualmente, no me ha hecho falta meter el punto tras los signos ya que me ha respetado lo que había tras ellos. Increíble pero cierto. Igual que es increíble que la página me separe frases de un diálogo si por ejemplo tiene más de tres párrafos. Otras veces me parte las palabras o me pone la palabra en una esquina y la última letra de esa palabra, en el renglón de abajo. (Ej: Harr

y). Sin más, os dejo con la primera parte de las dos que forman, el capítulo ocho y final, de "La Apuesta". Espero que os guste. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Cap.8 y Epílogo. "¡Harry!" (Parte I)**

Nada más abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio Harry fue el cabello castaño de Hermione justo bajo su cuello. Mirando más abajo, contempló cómo ella agarraba su cintura masculina con las dos manos. Eso le hizo sonreír.

- Hermione…- dijo con cariño dándole un beso en la cabeza-. Hermione…

- Mmm…

- Despierta, es la hora de almorzar.

- No tengo hambre-. Dijo su voz adormilada dejando salir un bostezo-. Estoy demasiado a gusto para levantarme. Ve tú a comer si quieres, yo me quedo en mi cama grande y cómoda.

- ¿De verdad no quieres comer nada?

- No. ¿Y tú?

- Sí. Aunque prefiero quedarme contigo.

- Gracias. Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Eres tú mi admirador secreto? ¿El que me dejó las rosas flotantes y me escondió la nota de amor dentro de la cinta para el pelo que encontré entre los tallos?

- Sí, lo soy. Y sí también, fui yo.

Ella sonrió.

- Entonces gracias otra vez.

- ¿Por el ramo y lo demás?

- No. Por haberte enamorado de mí y tenido el valor de decírmelo. Puede que yo ahora mismo no me sienta con ánimos de amar a alguien. Pero me siento muy afortunada y halagada de que una persona como tú, se haya fijado en mí.

- Y cómo no podría fijarme, Hermione-. Dijo tirando de ella hasta que la tuvo encima suyo-. Tú llamaste por primera vez, mi atención, hace siete años, cuando entraste en aquel vagón de tren, preguntando por el sapo de Neville.

- ¿Quieres decir…Que ya te gustaba con once años?-. Preguntó asombrada.

- No-. Añadió Harry riéndose un poco-. Me gustabas en otro sentido distinto a ese. Yo tardé mucho tiempo en aprender a sentir e identificar, lo que era el amor. Ten en cuenta que he crecido en un hogar donde se me daba un maltrato continuo y donde las únicas palabras que me dedicaban, eran de desprecio.

Mi tía…Se pasaba la vida diciéndome anormal y bicho raro. Mi tío me pegaba con o sin motivo. Y mi gordo y asqueroso primo…No sólo me pegaba sino que incluso me echaba la culpa de los estropicios que él causaba en la casa. Con lo cuál, más palizas y encierros para mí. Y cuando salía a la calle…Los amigos de Dudley siempre me perseguían con él para pegarme también o echarme la culpa de sus gamberradas. Así que por otra parte, no me importaba tanto estar en casa. Era mejor no salir. Al menos podía estar tranquilo cuando Tío Vernon trabajaba y Dudley iba al colegio.

Sin ellos, mi tía Petunia me ignoraba completamente. Sólo me hablaba para ordenarme las tareas domésticas. Ahora que yo, estoy contento de haberlas aprendido. Porque gracias a eso soy capaz de llevar una casa sin necesitar otra persona a mi lado que me ponga de comer o me explique cómo se fríe un huevo.

- De todos modos, ahora que eres mayor de edad en el mundo mágico y que estás libre de la tutela de tus parientes, ya no tendrás que trabajar para nadie y yo desde luego no voy a pedirte nada.

- Gracias, Hermione. Aunque a mí no me importaría estar a tus órdenes. A decir verdad, siempre lo he estado. Creo que eres la única persona a la que obedezco en todo lo que me dice. Además, yo tengo claro que todo lo que haces por mí es por mi bien. Y eso desde luego no es malo. Por otra parte, tú reúnes todo lo que siempre busqué en una mujer que pudiese quererme y yo sé de sobras que tú me quieres mucho.

- Siempre te querré mucho, Harry. Tú eres muy especial para mí.

Él sonrió más, acercando la cara de ella a sus labios. Harry besó la boca de Hermione en cuanto la tuvo al alcance. Ella correspondió y luego se quedó abrazada a él. Sonriendo también mientras notaba claramente cómo las manos de su mejor amigo acariciaban su espalda y cintura.

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí?

- Estaremos siempre juntos… ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que lo estaremos. Hace días juré que nunca te abandonaría y pienso cumplir mi promesa aunque eso me acarree problemas futuros.

- ¿A qué problemas te refieres?

- Al hecho de que tú puedas dejar de amarme y prefieras enamorarte de otra. Entonces lógicamente, te casarías con ella. Y no creo que ella quisiera tener a otra mujer en vuestra relación por muy mejor amiga tuya que fuese.

- A mí me daría igual lo que ella opinara. De todas maneras no creo que eso se haga realidad. Yo no me he enamorado de otra mujer, lo he hecho de ti, por mucho que tú no me hayas dicho te amo.

- Es que por el momento no lo siento, Harry.

- Lo entiendo. Lo de Ron ha sido muy fuerte. Es normal que incluso tú misma desconfíes de poder enamorarte de alguien. Pero yo me mantengo en lo que te dije hace unas horas, Hermione. Voy a esperarte. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Y estoy seguro…Que la espera merecerá la pena. Porque cuando llegue el día en que tú también me ames y me lo digas… Te voy a demostrar tan claro lo feliz que me sentiré…que lo mismo te hago un hijo aunque no estemos casados.

- ¡Harry!-. Dijo dándole un manotazo suave, en el pecho-. ¡No seas desvergonzado!

Él se rió, entonces la besó todo lo que le apeteció. Luego se apartó y le dijo mirándola a los ojos…

- No es cuestión de ser desvergonzado, Hermione. Es sólo que te deseo mucho.

- ¡No me digas esas cosas!-. Dijo la castaña poniéndose roja de repente-. ¡Que me da vergüenza!

Harry volvió a reírse.

- Además-. Continuó Hermione-. Me resulta muy raro oírlas de ti. Tú nunca has sido muy expresivo que digamos. Y si a eso le unimos que hace años, te asustaba recibir las muestras de cariño inesperadas…

- Como cuando saltaba de la impresión porque me dieses un abrazo repentino…

- Exacto. Lo que me lleva a preguntar…¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de hacerme un hijo sólo porque te apetezca? ¿Desde cuándo has cogido tanta confianza en ti mismo? O mejor dicho…Desde cuándo tienes deseo sexual si tú en quinto, cuando Cho te besó, te quedaste tan descolocado por el beso, que cuando Ron te preguntó qué te había parecido el beso, tú sólo pudiste responder… "húmedo".

- Aquellos eran otros tiempos y otras circunstancias. Hoy por hoy estoy informado de cómo se hace el amor y también sé que tú piensas que es mejor hacerlo estando enamorado. Yo lo estoy de ti…así que… ¿Por qué no iba a querer entonces, hacer el amor contigo? Puede que no sea un experto en la materia, pero tú puedes guiarme. Siempre me has guiado en todo. Y si me has ayudado con la magia y los deberes del colegio…También podrías con esto del sexo si encima lo compartes conmigo.

- Potter…- dijo Hermione imitando fielmente la voz de McGonagall. Con lo cuál, Harry volvió a reírse-. Se está pasando usted de atrevido con este tipo de cosas. Además, puede que le haya hecho de profesora particular algunas veces pero para lo que me está pidiendo…No me considero lo suficiente indicada como para guiarle-. Entonces puso su voz real y añadió…- ¡Si yo también soy virgen! ¿Cómo quieres que te aconseje?

Harry se rió de nuevo.

- Puedes decirme lo que te gusta y lo que no, de lo que pueda ocurrírseme hacerte-. Dijo él sonriendo con picardía.

- Para saber eso no necesitas mis palabras, sólo fijarte en mis reacciones-. Apuntó ella en ese tono de "es obvio".

- Es verdad, pero yo prefiero que me orientes. Estoy acostumbrado a escucharte decir "¡Esto no se hace, Harry!" o "¡Muy bien!".

- En un contexto sexual no creo que te diga ese tipo de frases. Supongo que si estoy disfrutando contigo, me saldrá algo parecido a… "¡Oh sí, Harry, síiii!". O puede que "¡Más Harry más!" o incluso indicaciones geográficas como… "¡Ahí Harry, ahí!"

Ahora fue ella la que soltó la carcajada y él no tardó nada en acompañarla. Luego la besó otra vez y le dijo con cariño acariciando su cara…

- Sí que eres única en tu género. Y me mantengo en lo dicho. No te cambiaría por nada, ni tampoco por nadie.

- Yo a ti tampoco.

- Te amo, Hermione.

- Te quiero, Harry.

- Pues yo quiero comer, pero no quiero hacerlo solo. ¿Me acompañas, por favor?

- Bueno.

Él le dio otro beso y entonces se levantó. Luego, almorzó junto a su castaña favorita. Quien al terminar, se despidió de él porque había quedado con Luna para dar un paseo.

* * *

- ¿Qué tal llevas el día, Luna, has recibido algo especial?-. Preguntó Hermione al lado del invernadero.

- El día lo llevo estupendamente, y sí, he recibido más de un algo especial. Para empezar, Neville me ha dado los buenos días con un beso en los labios y también me ha regalado un ramo de flores silvestres porque sabe que me encantan. Además me ha entregado un par de calcetines igualitos a los que me quitaron. ¡Y me ha dicho que esta noche veremos las estrellas desde el Aula de Astronomía!

- Qué guay, Luna. ¿Y tú sabes para qué usa el aula, la mayoría de los estudiantes de este colegio?

La Ravenclaw asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y eso no te inquieta un poco?-. Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- No-. Dijo Luna convencida-. Porque yo sé que Neville no me va a llevar ahí porque quiera tener sexo conmigo, sino porque le gusta el firmamento tanto como a mí. Además, tanto él como yo somos muy cortados en el tema del sexo. Quiero decir que nos impone mucho eso de hacer el amor. Ten en cuenta que sólo llevamos 5 meses juntos, Hermione. Puede que ese tiempo sea suficiente para otras parejas, pero a Neville y a mí aún nos parece pronto. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí.

- Además, Neville me dijo esta mañana que no le importaba el tiempo que pudiésemos tardar hasta practicar el sexo porque lo que realmente le importaba, era que continuásemos nuestras vidas juntos. ¿Verdad que es un cielo?

- Sí Luna, y también es verdad que te quiere de veras. Porque sólo un chico que ama a una chica podría decirle algo así. Tienes mucha suerte. ¿Sabes?

- Por supuesto que lo sé-. Dijo Luna orgullosa-. Sé que tengo muchísima suerte de tener un novio como él. Puede que sólo llevemos como pareja unos meses pero creo que podría ser el hombre de mi vida. Ése con quien me casaré y formaré una familia bonita.

- ¿Si Neville te pidiera matrimonio aceptarías entonces?

- Sin dudarlo un segundo. ¿Y tú, aceptarías a Harry como marido?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Porque sé que está colgadísimo por ti. Se lo gritó a Ron. ¿Sabes? Anoche, cuando todos nos peleamos con él y su hermana, Ron y Harry tuvieron una discusión fuertísima donde se dijeron y gritaron de todo. Y cuando el pelirrojo le dijo a Harry que a él no debería importarle tanto lo que el mismo Ron te había hecho, tu mejor amigo le gritó textualmente esto… "¡Pues claro que me importa, retrasado mental, yo la amo!" Y ahí nos dejó clarísimo a todos los presentes que estaba enamoradísimo de ti.

- Sí bueno, sé lo que siente Harry pero yo ahora mismo no estoy por la labor de enamorarme y todo eso.

- Te entiendo, Hermione, pero si alguna vez se te ocurre fijarte en algún chico, hazlo en Harry. Él es un hombre estupendo, y te quiere con locura. Una buenísima, todo sea dicho. Y lo único que le preocupa a Potter, es hacerte feliz. Yo lo sé. El propio Harry se lo dijo a Neville y Neville a su vez, me lo dijo a mí.

Harry incluso le pidió consejo a mi novio, para poder sorprenderte en San Valentín. Neville le dijo que sólo tenía que fijarse en las cosas que te gustaban y que podía regalarte alguna de ellas. ¿Ha seguido sus indicaciones?

- Sí. Cuando desperté había un precioso ramo de rosas blancas, flotando casi en el techo de mi cama. Entre los tallos encontré una cinta preciosa para el pelo que hace juego con el color de mis ojos. Y dentro de la cinta, estaba una nota de un admirador secreto que me decía que yo le gustaba mucho y además se sentía enamorado de mí. Más tarde, me metí en un aula vacía y como me sentía deprimida y agobiada, lloré muchísimo, la verdad. Pocas veces he llorado tanto y con tantísimo sentimiento.

- ¿Por qué el llanto?

- Estaba deprimida y agobiada. Empecé a imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin nadie especial a mi lado. Veía claramente en mi cabeza, cómo todo el mundo se casaba. Y pensé que no quería ser la tita Hermione, siempre disponible para cuidar los hijos de otros, pero sin poder atender a los míos porque no los tendría jamás. Y de repente, cuando peor me sentía… Harry apareció. En un principio no sabía que era él porque él se sentó tras mi espalda. Entonces noté claramente cómo un tulipán blanco tocaba una de mis mejillas con suavidad. Miré de reojo y vi cómo la flor me acariciaba y supe también que era Harry quien la sostenía por el tallo porque fue su voz la que preguntó por qué lloraba yo.

- ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

- Que lloraba porque me sentía fatal al saber que me quedaría sola por el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?

- Lo mismo me preguntó Harry.

- ¿Y qué le respondiste?

- ¿Textualmente?

- Por favor sí.

- Pues le dijo esto…"Porque después de lo que me hizo Ron…¡Ya no me fío ni de mi capacidad para poder enamorarme de alguien sin desconfiar de que sus sentimientos por mí, no sean falsos!"

- Te entiendo, Hermione, es totalmente comprensible que pienses así. Pero yo no quiero que creas eso. Por supuesto que podrás enamorarte y también creer que quien te ama lo hace sinceramente. Sé que Ron fue un actor buenísimo y sé también que tú creíste a ciegas su supuesto amor por ti.

- Tanto me lo creí que fui incapaz de creer que todo por su parte, era mentira. Sólo abrí los ojos cuando la directora del colegio me mostró la realidad.

- Es cierto. De todas maneras, Hermione, déjame decirte una cosa: Hazme caso y enamórate de Harry cuando decidas ofrecer tu corazón a algún chico que pueda quererte. Él te quiere muchísimo, de veras lo hace. Y si tú te das a ti misma la oportunidad de aceptar su amor y a su vez le entregas el tuyo…Estoy segura de que seréis tan felices como las parejas de los cuentos que tanto te han gustado siempre.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que quieres juntarme con Harry al precio que sea?

- Porque quiero que él y tú seáis felices, y sé que sólo lo conseguiréis si estáis juntos como algo más que buenos amigos. Aunque déjame aclararte algo, Hermione. Yo no pretendo juntarte con Harry al precio que sea porque si eso fuese cierto, habría intentado lo que fuese, para que no salieras con Ron o cualquier otro chico distinto a Potter.

Hermione la miró divertida.

- Eres un auténtico peligro andante, Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta?

La castaña lanzó una carcajada.

- De todas maneras-. Dijo la Gryffindor cuando se tranquilizó-. Lo del tulipán me encantó, porque con eso y el simple hecho de que usara la flor para acariciarme, Harry demostró no sólo delicadeza sino también romanticismo. Y yo no sabía que él podía ser romántico. A decir verdad, nunca he visto a mi mejor amigo siendo romántico con nadie ni tampoco con algo. Él siempre ha sido tan poco expresivo…Que no sé cómo fue capaz de atreverse siquiera a sentarse detrás de mi espalda. Es que eso y todo lo que dijo e hizo después fue tan anti-Harry siendo el Harry que yo siempre he conocido…Que aún me pregunto si todo aquello fue real.

- Claro que lo fue-. Añadió Luna con una sonrisa-. Porque tú sabes que ocurrió. Además, sería anti-Harry si nos basamos en el Harry de primero a quinto, pero el Harry de sexto a séptimo es un Harry totalmente distinto al que conociste y trataste tú durante cinco cursos anteriores a estos dos.

- La verdad es que el cambio ha sido enorme, y creo que le ha venido bien soltarse en más de un aspecto. A mí no es que me moleste lo del tulipán, o el hecho que me diga que me ama sino que me asombra que sea capaz de decírmelo. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, todo. ¿En serio te ha dicho que te ama?

- Ajá…Primero me dijo que me había regalado la flor porque yo era su chica especial y más tarde me confesó que me amaba y que no le importaba que yo no le correspondiese ahora mismo porque él podía esperarme todo lo que hiciera falta. Harry dijo también que cuando yo decidiera decirle que le amo, le haría el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione? Él sí que es un cielo pero de verdad.

- Eso lo he sabido siempre-. Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa-. Y me siento más que afortunada y orgullosa, de que alguien como Harry, haya querido fijarse en mí. Porque incluso él mismo me confesó que era mi admirador secreto y quien me dejó las rosas blancas, la cinta para el pelo y la nota de amor, dentro de la cinta.

- La verdad es que no me asombra nada que Harry haya terminado enamorándose de ti, Hermione. Después de cómo te has comportado siempre con él, lo extraño sería que no te amase. ¿Y tú qué le dijiste cuando supiste que era tu admirador secreto y el chico que te ama sinceramente?

- Le dije que me esperase, porque yo podría amarle. Aunque también le dejé clarísimo que hoy por hoy no me siento enamorada de él. Es que lo de Ron ha sido muy fuerte, Luna. Y por otra parte…No es miedo a enamorarme, lo que tengo. Sino el temor de no poder creer que alguien pueda amarme de verdad. Ron también decía que me amaba y al final…¡Todo mentira!

- Pero Harry no es Ron-. Añadió astutamente Luna-. Jamás lo ha sido. Potter siempre te ha querido mucho, Hermione. Y tú lo sabes de sobra. Además, tú eres muy importante para él. No sólo eres la chica que ama sino que también te ve como su hermana, su profesora particular y a veces, hasta te considera su madre para según qué cosas o circunstancias. Porque la verdad es…que de todo eso has ejercido en distintos momentos de la vida de Harry. Y si él te valora y quiere tanto y de maneras tan distintas…¿Cómo crees que se le ocurriría hacerte creer algo que no es verdad? ¡Que le pegó una paliza a Ron, anoche, mujer. Y hasta le insultó muy feo llamándolo retrasado mental y otras cosas peores!

- Bueno, pero…

- ¡No hay peros que valgan! ¡Que no, Hermione. No te permito que desconfíes de Harry y el amor que yo sé siente por ti. Él no se merece que desconfíes. Y tú sí te mereces tanto al mismo Potter como al amor que quiera ofrecerte. No seas tonta, Hermione… agárralo, acéptalo, cógelo. Toma ese amor y a ese hombre y consérvalo contigo siempre. De verdad, te lo digo sinceramente. Harry es único en su género, igual de única que le pareces tú como mujer y persona. Y no creo que exista otro chico u hombre que pueda quererte tanto como Harry Potter o que incluso sea capaz de expresarte el amor de la manera en que él lo hace!

- Luna…- dijo la castaña en tono conciliador-. Cálmate, te estás poniendo tan roja como el pelo de Ron.

- ¡No me nombres a ese imbécil que me pongo mala y por supuesto que no pienso calmarme!

- Es que me estás asustando un poco…

- ¡Y a mí tus inseguridades me están quemando los nervios!

- Pues no entiendo por qué…El problema de mis inseguridades es sólo mío. ¿No te parece?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo la Ravenclaw convencida- ¡Yo soy tu mejor amiga y todo lo que te afecte a ti me afecta también. Ahora mismo no entiendo cómo mierda puedes dudar de que alguien o incluso el mismo Harry, pueda amarte de verdad! ¡Y cómo no lo iba a hacer si quitando el hecho de que llevas media vida a su lado, le has salvado el culo y la vida un trillón de veces y hasta le has servido de consejera sentimental e incluso mágica!

¡Fíjate si le gustarás o incluso te querrá, que hasta se le ha ocurrido usar un tulipán para acariciar tu mejilla, Hermione. Un tulipán, no uno cualquiera sino uno blanco. Por el amor de todos los dioses muggles, niña, eso del tulipán parece más propio de un hombre de novela rosa que de un chico de carne y hueso y aún así Potter tocó tu cara con una flor que siempre te ha encantado!

¿Y tú aún dudas de que Harry pueda amarte de verdad? ¡Por supuesto que te ama con todo su corazón, boba! ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas para convencerte de ello? ¡Ojalá me hubiesen acariciado a mí también con una flor. Vamos, no es que sirviese para hacerme creer que me aman, es que el simple hecho de usar una flor para tocar mi mejilla, me habría hecho desmayarme de puro gusto!

Entonces Luna se acercó más a la castaña y a sólo milímetros de sus ojos marrones pronunció bajando la voz un poco…

- No te permito que desconfíes de Harry y el amor que sé siente de verdad por ti, Hermione. Como dije antes, él no se merece que desconfíes. A decir verdad, los dos os merecéis el uno al otro. Así que hazme caso, "cerebrito"- dijo dándole un toque suave en la cabeza-. Enamórate de Potter-. Añadió completamente seria-. Cásate con él y sé feliz-. Apuntó sin perder la seriedad que Hermione veía en los ojos celestes de Luna- Me da igual cuando lo hagas-. Continuó la Ravenclaw convencida-. ¡Pero hazlo!- ordenó claramente-. ¡Hazlo, Hermione. Hazme caso. Enamórate de Harry, ámale y deja que él también te ame. Verás como así todo irá bien. Y si por lo que sea al final estoy equivocada, que no creo estarlo, entonces te permitiré que me cortes el pelo como un chico!

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, Luna resopló y eso divirtió más todavía a la castaña.

- ¡Ríete de mí todo lo que quieras!- dijo la novia de Neville con las manos en la cintura-. ¡Eso no evitará que te diga una última cosita!

- Ah…- dijo la castaña con diversión- ¿Es que aún hay más que no me has dicho? ¡Si creo que has hablado más que yo y mira que tengo fama de charlatana!

- ¡A callar!- Ordenó la Ravenclaw con un gesto de mano, Hermione volvió a reírse.

- Eres peor que mi madre.

Ante ese comentario, Luna se rió un poco. Hermione la acompañó.

- De todas maneras…- dijo la castaña mirando con cariño, a su mejor amiga-. Te recuerdo que le he prometido a Harry, decirle "te amo" cuando lo sienta. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que no me costará ningún trabajo enamorarme de él porque él, para mí, siempre ha sido muy muy especial. Tanto como chico, como por el hecho de que es mi mejor amigo. Y ahora que estamos solas y que nadie nos oye…confesaré con sinceridad que además de ser mi mejor amigo, es el tío más guapo y atractivo que tiene todo el colegio.

- Sí claro…- dijo Luna mirándola con una ceja levantada- que te gustan hasta sus gafas, como dirían por ahí. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Las gafas solamente?- apuntó Hermione riéndose por lo bajo-. Qué va, Luna…No me gustan sólo sus gafas. De Harry James Potter Evans me gusta todo, hasta sus andares.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó la Ravenclaw con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada nada baja y bastante alegre mientras asentía con la cabeza. Entonces Luna sonrió

-¡Pues si ese es el caso no seas tonta y tírate de cabeza a la piscina, tal y como dice ese dicho muggle que tú misma me enseñaste!

La castaña volvió a reírse.

- ¡De verdad Hermione!- dijo Luna poniéndole "ojitos tiernos"-. ¡Enamórate de Harry!- pidió agarrándole las manos-. ¡Por fa, sí, hazlo por mí!-. Ella movió las pestañas y las carcajadas de su amiga Gryffindor, aumentaron-. ¡Y luego acuéstate con él, cásate, ten bebés y todo eso. Pero por supuesto… cásate. Porque a mí me hace una ilusión loca verte vestida de novia muggle y agarrarte la cola del vestido!

- ¡Ay!- dijo Hermione quitándose algunas lágrimas producidas por el ataque de risa que aún tenía-. ¡Eres incluso más graciosa del que un día me pareció aquél que "no queremos nombrar"- dijo poniendo voz tétrica y fingiendo una cara de susto al recordar a Ron. Luna volvió a reírse- Aunque tienes razón-. Apoyó Granger con una sonrisa-. Si me enamoro de Harry disfrutaré de un amor sincero que sólo él podría ofrecerme.

Yo sé bien que me quiere mucho, siempre me ha querido mucho. Supongo que casi tanto como yo le quiero a él. Pero ahora mismo, Luna, no estoy preparada para meterme en una relación amorosa ni tan siquiera con mi mejor amigo. Ahora bien, te prometo que en el instante en que yo misma sienta amarle, se lo diré con la misma sinceridad con la que él me lo confesó a mí hace unas horas, en la clase donde yo lloré a lo bestia hasta que él y su tulipán, consiguieron calmarme.

Tienes razón en otra cosa, Luna. Querer a Harry y permitir que él me quiera, me hará feliz. Muy feliz. Yo sé que será así. Porque también tienes razón en otra cosa: él y yo nos merecemos el uno al otro. Y sí, por supuesto que si me caso con mi mejor amigo…Lo haré al estilo muggle, y tú serás mi única dama de honor y por lo tanto, disfrutarás del privilegio de sujetarme la cola del vestido. ¿Contenta?

- ¡Toneladas!- exclamó la rubia dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, entonces la miró con cariño-. ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione?

- ¿Qué, Luna?

- Si yo fuese un chico, o si me gustasen las mujeres…Podría enamorarme de ti sin ningún problema. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Sólo tú tienes la capacidad de transmitir un amor inmenso a través de la palabra, un cierto gesto o una mirada cálida como la que me estás poniendo ahora.

- Te la estoy poniendo porque yo también te quiero mucho, Luna. Aunque jamás me casaré contigo porque a mí tampoco me gustan las mujeres. Pero si así fuese, yo también podría enamorarme de ti porque yo, no soy la única, en saber transmitir amor a las personas que me rodean. Tú misma me das un amor inmenso y muy sano, Luna. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida. La única que he tenido, en realidad. Y también eres una mujer preciosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Y si no dejas de ponerme ojitos adorables, en vez de producirme risa como antes, lo que vas a provocar en mí es llanto o como mínimo, que te abrace hasta quitarte la respiración tal y como hace mi madre cuando se siente muy emocionada conmigo. Así que…¿Me cambias la mirada dulce?

- No puedo-. Dijo la rubia con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- ¡Porque yo estoy más emocionada que tú!- y al decir lo último, saltó sobre Hermione, la tiró al suelo y le dio no uno sino varios abrazos asfixiantes que hicieron reír y llorar a la castaña, al mismo tiempo.

No contenta con eso, Luna llenó de besos la cara de la Gryffindor, y con cada beso le decía "¡te quiero un montón de snorlacks de cola arrugada!" y Hermione seguía riendo y llorando, porque sabía que esos bichos eran los que más fascinaban a Luna a pesar de que la rubia jamás los hubiese visto. Y mientras sentía sus besos y abrazos de oso, pensó que no sólo era afortunada porque Harry se hubiese enamorado de ella, sino que le había tocado la lotería de navidad, con la amistad y cariño tan grande y sincero, que le demostraba Luna Lovegood desde el instante en que meses atrás, ella le dijo a la Ravenclaw que podían ser amigas.

- Te quiero, Luna-. Dijo Hermione mirándola a los ojos celestes-. Mucho.- añadió con suavidad-. Y te prometo que siempre estaré contigo y siempre seré tu amiga.

- ¡Cállate!- exclamó la Ravenclaw con los ojos brillantes-. ¡Si sigues diciéndome esas cosas, terminaré llorando a lo bestia y no quiero que me oigas sorber los mocos!

Hermione lanzó una gran carcajada, Luna la miró encantada. Un poco después, se quitó de encima de la Gryffindor y la ayudó a levantarse. Granger la miró a los ojos y la rubia le dijo con sinceridad…

- Yo también te quiero, Hermione, y te prometo que siempre estaré contigo y siempre seré tu amiga. ¡Aunque eso no te librará de cuidarme los bebés cuando Neville y yo queramos salir por ahí en plan tortolitos!

- ¿Qué?- parpadeó la castaña con asombro

- ¡Has picado!- añadió Luna con una risotada.

- ¡Luna! ¡No tienes remedio!- dijo en medio de las carcajadas-. ¡Pero ninguno!

- ¡Es que eso es lo que me hace especial!- añadió Luna con orgullo-. ¡Además, para qué quieres que sea tan "normal" como la presumida de Lavender o la súper popular de Ginny! ¿En serio crees que habríamos congeniado tantísimo si tanto tú como yo nos pareciésemos en algo a ese estilo de chicas?

- No- dijo Hermione convencida-. Tienes razón. Tú y yo somos como somos y eso es lo que nos hace especiales además de únicas. No tenemos por qué parecernos a otras chicas y tampoco necesitamos imitarlas. Es como siempre ha dicho mi madre. "Quien te quiera, te querrá como eres, con tus virtudes y tus defectos, y por supuesto no querrá que cambies en nada".

- Tu madre tiene razón. ¿Nos damos una vuelta por el invernadero antes de irnos a ver a nuestros chicos favoritos?

- ¿Verles, dónde? Hoy no hay partido…

- ¡Pero es San Valentín!- dijo Luna haciendo un gesto de "es obvio"-. ¡Y se supone que este día sirve precisamente, para estar con las personas que más te gustan!

- Sí, eso es verdad. Y comprendo perfectamente que prefieras pasar más tiempo con Neville, que conmigo.

- Yo no quiero pasar más tiempo con él que contigo, Hermione. Simplemente ha dado la casualidad que antes de verte, hicimos planes juntos. Pero sí, para qué lo voy a negar, me encanta estar con mi novio.

- Es normal, Luna. Sobre todo si estás enamorada de él.

- Por supuesto que lo estoy, aunque aún no se lo he dicho.

- No creo que haga falta. Estoy segura que Neville sabrá que lo amas por mucho que no se lo digas con palabras.

- Bueno, espero decírselo antes de que termine el día.

- Aún quedan muchas horas para eso.

- Tienes razón, Hermione, quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir de aquí a que se haga de noche…

- Noto un cierto tono especial en ese "de noche".

- Estoy pensando en algo también especial para Neville.

- ¿Relacionado con qué, si puedo saberlo?

- Quiero darle una sorpresa que lo dejará con la boca abierta. Luego puede que me llene a besos y entonces…

- Te hará un hijo si tú no se lo impides- dijo la castaña con naturalidad- porque después de todo él es un chico y a todos les encanta el sexo.

- Yo no creo que Neville sienta el impulso de hacerme el amor tras recibir la sorpresa, Hermione. Más bien pensaba que podría pedir mi mano.

- Ahora tengo más ganas que antes, de saber en qué consiste la sorpresa.

Mirando a su alrededor, aunque supieran que estaban solas, Luna se cercioró de que no había "espías" a la vista. Y, tras acercar sus labios a uno de los oídos de Hermione, le confesó muy bajito todo lo que tramaba. Cuando terminó se retiró de la castaña y contempló cómo los ojos marrones de ella, la miraban con asombro.

- Sinceramente…- dijo Hermione-. Si yo fuese Neville, seguro que te pediría en matrimonio después de algo así.

- ¿De veras?- preguntó Luna con ilusión.

- Te lo juro-. Dijo la castaña haciendo un gesto sobre el corazón. Luna se rió animada, después, agarró una de las manos de Hermione y la llevó al interior del invernadero. Donde pasaron lo que les quedaba de tiempo, hasta la hora de la guardia de Granger. Una vez en el punto donde debía hacerla, la Gryffindor se despidió de la rubia y se dispuso a cumplir con su obligación.

Harry mientras tanto, se despedía de Neville y abría el mapa del merodeador. Averiguando gracias a él que la chica de sus sueños estaba justo al lado de la clase de Trelawney. Él supuso que estaría haciendo guardia así que esperó a verla, una hora después.

* * *

La encontró bajando las escaleras de caracol, pero no estaba sola, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas la acompañaban.

- ¡Venga Hermione!- rogó el chico irlandés por milésima vez-. ¡Haznos una parodia de Sybill y los profes como hiciste días atrás!

- ¡Sí!- dijo Dean-. ¡Estamos aburridos y sabemos que tú no tienes nada que hacer hasta la siguiente guardia. Y seguro que la tienes de noche!

- Aún así, no tengo por qué serviros de entretenimiento cuando no me apetece nada, ponerme a fingir que leo el futuro en una bola de cristal. Prefiero hacer cualquier otra cosa distinta a esa.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo estar conmigo?- preguntó Potter apartando con suavidad, a Dean y Seamus, delante de Hermione.

- ¿Qué me propones exactamente?- quiso saber ella mirándole a los ojos verdes.

- Que cumplas tu promesa de pasar conmigo lo que queda de San Valentín, aunque yo no sea tu novio.

- ¿Querrías serlo?

- Por supuesto que sí, pero sé que ahora mismo tú no estás preparada para algo así.

- Y yo sé que vas a cumplir tu palabra y esperar lo que yo necesite hasta que pueda volver a embarcarme en una relación amorosa. ¿Verdad, Harry?

- Sí, Hermione. Te esperaré en eso y también en lo otro que te dije.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?- quiso saber Seamus. Dean le dio un codazo discreto.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo-. Contestó Harry sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

- Aquí sobramos-. Pronunció Thomas tirando de uno de los brazos de su mejor amigo. El cuál protestó intentando no perder el equilibrio mientras bajaba los peldaños-. ¿Es que no lo ves?- dijo el chico negro agarrando la cara de Seamus y moviéndola hasta que enfocó a Harry y Hermione-. Esos dos necesitan privacidad.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera están liados. Ya escuchaste a Hermione. No está interesada en tener novio, ni aunque sea Harry!

- Algo me dice que dentro de un tiempo el propio Harry le interesará bastante no sólo como novio sino incluso como marido.

- ¿Después de lo de Ron? Imposible. Hermione necesitará un tiempo seguramente largo, hasta volver a confiar en el amor y en enamorarse de alguien.

- Ella nunca amó a Ron, Seamus.

- Pero estaba muy ilusionada con él.

- Seamus, no seas cabezota, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

- Lo sé. Es sólo que me jode que no tengamos ni una oportunidad con ella.

- Y todo porque no somos Harry Potter.

- ¿Funcionaría la poción multijugos?

- ¿Para firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte? Desde luego que sí. Hermione se daría cuenta en seguida que nuestros Harry no son el verdadero Harry.

- ¿Y cómo, si tendríamos su mismo aspecto y cuerpo?

- Pues porque ella le conoce mucho mejor que nosotros dos, idiota. Y seguro que haríamos algo que no se asocia a él y entonces Hermione sumaría "dos más dos" y se daría cuenta del engaño.

- Y si a eso le unimos que somos amigos de ella, y la queremos por esa misma amistad, no podemos engañarla con una poción multijugos por mucho que lo que tanto tú como yo pretendemos, sea inocente.

- Sí, Seamus. Si queremos que ella nos bese, tendremos que conseguirlo de otra manera y a ser posible, de forma honesta.

- Yo me conformo con un beso en la cara.

- Yo también. Con tal de que sea Hermione quien me lo dé, me importa bien poco que no sea en los labios.

- Pues a Harry sí que lo ha besado en la boca más de una vez.

- Y tanto tú como yo, sabemos por qué y en qué circunstancias.

- Pues yo le envidio que no veas, tío…

- Yo también, Seamus, yo también.

- Hey…¿Nos damos una vuelta con la escoba?

- ¡Guay! Luego podemos espiar a las chicas por fuera de las ventanas. Pero no vale acercarse mucho a los cristales. La última vez te pegaste tanto a ellos que estornudaste y todas lo oyeron. Aún no sé cómo no nos derribaron con tantos hechizos y zapatos que nos lanzaron esas histéricas de Ravenclaw.

- Es que estaban en toallas, Dean. ¿Cómo no iban a ponerse histéricas cuando había dos mirones por fuera de las ventanas de sus dormitorios?

- Si esas malditas escaleras no estuviesen hechizadas y se convirtiesen en tobogán cada vez que un chico u hombre las pisa, tú y yo no tendríamos que recurrir a tácticas que ponen en peligro nuestra seguridad vital y mágica.

- Bueno, de cualquier manera, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a que me pillen de nuevo.

- Yo también.

- ¿A los dormitorios femeninos de Ravenclaw entonces?

- Sí, son las mujeres más guapas después de las de Gryffindor. Eso sí, Seamus…Si por cualquier casualidad descubrimos a Luna en ropa interior o incluso desnuda…Nos largaremos de allí cuanto antes.

- Por supuesto, tío. No me sentiría nada bien espiando a la novia de un buen amigo.

- Eso no te impide desear ver desnuda a Hermione.

- Tú también quieres verla, así que ahórrate las llamadas de atención.

- La verdad es…- dijo Dean- que Ron tenía razón en una cosa, de todas las que dijo sobre su ex mejor amiga. "Hermione se ha puesto cañón este año."

- Es cierto- secundó Seamus-. Está más buena que Ginny y mira que la pelirroja es atractiva. Por muy harpía que sea, no podemos negar lo evidente. Ginevra Weasley es puro fuego, en cualquier sentido. Ahora que yo, me alegro de no quemarme con ella.

- Yo también me alegro.

- ¿Crees que tanto ella como su hermano, volverán a molestar a Harry y Hermione, alguna vez?

- No lo sé. Pero no creo que se arriesguen a fastidiarles estando en el colegio. Por mucho rencor que puedan guardarles, serán lo suficientemente prudentes como para no hacerles algo que pueda provocar que McGonagall los expulse. Acuérdate que ella misma nos contó que les dijo a Ron y Ginny que los echaría del colegio definitivamente, si volvían a causar problemas.

- Sí, es cierto. De cualquier modo…los vigilaré aunque sea de vez en cuando. Y como intenten cualquier jugarreta…

- Ellos no serán los únicos expulsados de Hogwarts porque tanto a ti como a mí, nos echarán del castillo en cuanto los estrangulemos sin ayuda de la magia.

- Si Minerva nos escuchase ahora, diría que somos unos agresivos o incluso unos asesinos en potencia.

- De cualquier forma, yo no me siento así, sólo me considero humano por muy mago que sea, Seamus.

- Lo mismo digo, Dean.

Sin más, los dos Gryffindor se fueron mientras Harry y Hermione, continuaban en lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban al aula de Adivinación.

* * *

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por los terrenos del lago, Hermione? Ha nevado un poco y están muy bonitos.

- Mentiría si te dijera que no quiero verlos, Harry, pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas de caminar por la nieve. A decir verdad sólo quiero relajarme un poco en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común. Estoy algo cansada, y si por lo que sea a ti no te apetece acompañarme, a mí no me importará. Además, estoy segura de que muchas de tus admiradoras estarán deseando encontrarte por el castillo para darte algún regalito, así que prefiero que te vayas con ellas, antes de que te aburras a mi lado.

- Yo no suelo aburrirme a tu lado, salvo cuando te pones a soltarme un rollo inmenso antes de decirme lo que verdaderamente importa. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Incluso cuando te enrollas como una persiana, me gustas, Hermione.

Ella sonrió.

- Gracias Harry.

- Entonces qué…¿Nos vamos al sofá rojo?

- ¿De verdad que no te importa acompañarme?

- Claro que no-. Dijo él sonriendo.

- ¿Y si por casualidad me duermo?

- Entonces yo también dormiré. Me tumbaré a tu lado tal y como hice cuando te llevé a tu cama de prefecta después de que te durmieras refugiada en mi pecho. ¿Te acuerdas?

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Es uno de los recuerdos más bonitos que tengo…de todos los momentos especiales que he vivido contigo.

- ¿Fue…imprudente por mi parte dormirme contigo?

- No. La verdad es que me gustó mucho que lo hicieras. Yo nunca había dormido con un chico y tú siempre has sido uno muy especial para mí.

- Tú también eres una chica muy especial para mí.

- ¿Tanto como para casarte conmigo?- preguntó ella bromeando.

- Por supuesto que sí-. Dijo Potter serio-. Yo me casaría contigo aunque jamás me hubieses hecho la pregunta. Sé que no lo preguntaste en serio, pero yo sí soy muy serio en esto que te voy a decir. Así que escucha atentamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, Harry continuó su discurso.

- Quiero casarme contigo. El cuándo cómo y dónde no es algo que me preocupe. Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a convertirme en tu esposo en el momento que digas "quiero que nos casemos, Harry". ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que a ti, te gustaría mucho ser mi esposa. Si sí, ya sé que suena presuntuoso que yo diga eso de "te gustaría mucho" pero tengo mis motivos para decirlo. El primero es…que haría lo que fuese para hacerte feliz. El segundo…que fuera de Hogwarts te tengo preparada más de una sorpresa que estoy seguro te gustará, y el tercero y último…que soy capaz de hacer todo lo que me pidas, con tal de complacerte. ¿He sido lo suficiente claro?

- Sí señor.

- ¿Y te ha quedado claro también, lo muy en serio que voy contigo?

- Sí Harry.

- Entonces…no dudes más de lo que siento por ti. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. ¿Algo más?

- Te amo, Hermione-. Él la besó en los labios, y ella correspondió. Eso alentó a Harry, quien se atrevió incluso a inclinarla lo bastante como para tenerla medio tumbada y a punto de tocar los escalones.

Los brazos de Potter sujetaban la cintura y espalda de Granger pero eso no les aseguró la estabilidad porque cuando ella quiso apartarse e intentó ponerse de pie otra vez, se pisó sin querer un trozo de túnica y eso la hizo caer escalones abajo. Harry intentó frenar la caída agarrándola, pero no fue lo suficiente rápido.

Con horror contempló cómo Hermione rodaba mientras las manos de ella protegían su rostro y cabeza del posible impacto contra el suelo.

- ¡Inmóvilus!-. Gritó él usando el hechizo que detenía cualquier movimiento.

Harry descendió corriendo las escaleras y se agachó lo suficiente hasta coger a Hermione, en brazos. Él le quitó el hechizo y preguntó con ansiedad…

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

- No hace falta-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Estoy bien, Harry. Me has salvado de un accidente que podría haber sido mortal, y eso hace que me sienta mejor todavía.

- ¿Me estás diciendo entonces, que no estás enfadada aunque te haya puesto en peligro?

- Sí, no estoy enfadada. Y tú no me pusiste en peligro, fueron las dichosas escaleras de caracol y el trozo de túnica que me pisé al intentar incorporarme.

- ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Que sí, no seas pesado. Pareces mi padre…

- Bueno…yo sólo me preocupo por ti.

- Y te lo agradezco. Pero ahora no quiero que me preguntes si estoy bien. Prefiero tumbarme un rato en el sofá.

- ¿Dejarás entonces, que me tumbe contigo?

- Sí. Pero procura no entusiasmarte mucho con los besos y esas cosas. La Sala Común es un lugar donde la gente pasa con frecuencia. Y yo desde luego no quiero ser objeto de comentarios si por algún casual, me ven besando al chico que me gusta.

- Yo…¿Yo te gusto?- preguntó algo inseguro.

- No…para nada- dijo ella con ironía-. ¡Y cómo no ibas a gustarme si te permito besarme y todo eso, Harry!

- Ah, claro- dijo parpadeando un poco-. Bueno yo sé que eso se hace cuando dos personas se gustan, Hermione, lo que pasa es que me extraña que me digas que te gusto cuando se supone que tú no estás para fijarte en los chicos después de lo de Ron.

- Es que yo no me he fijado en los chicos, Harry- dijo ella remarcando el "los"-. Sólo me he fijado en un chico concreto, uno que está ahora mismo delante de mí y que si no recuerdo mal, me confesó que yo le gustaba y que además, me amaba. Si a eso le juntamos que él se ha portado más que bien conmigo durante siete años de mi vida y que encima anoche, le pegó una paliza bestial a mi novio por lo que él me había hecho con su amor falso… ¿Cómo puedes dudar entonces que puedas gustarme cuando lo raro sería que no me sintiese atraída por ti? Lo que intento decir, Harry, es que realmente, tú me gustas por ser cómo eres y también por todo lo que representas para mí. Y aunque nunca te hubieses enfrentado a Ron…Ten por seguro que yo podría fijarme en ti por mucho que él jamás me hubiese gustado antes.

- Si eso es así…¿Por qué te fijaste en él, antes que en mí?

- Pues por lo mismo que tú te fijaste antes en Cho y luego en Ginny. Porque durante mucho pero mucho tiempo, tú no me viste como algo distinto a una buena amiga.

- Eso no es verdad, yo siempre he pensado que tú eres muy bonita, Hermione. Incluso en quinto te lo dije. "Tú no eres fea". ¿Recuerdas?

- Claro que me acuerdo, Harry, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo. A lo que yo me refiero es que tú no te fijaste en mí desde un principio, te fijaste años después. Y eso mismo es lo que me ha ocurrido a mí contigo. No es que pensara en ti como mi hombre ideal o un chico súper atractivo…desde el instante en que empezaron a gustarme los chicos, sino que me he fijado en ti como chico, cuando tomé conciencia por fin de lo especial y único que eras para mí.

- Sí pero…¿Eso lo sentiste antes o después de que te ocurriese lo de Ron?

- Antes, mucho antes. Yo llevo sintiendo y pensando que eres único y especial…Incluso antes de que Ron me empezase a gustar.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Habría cambiado algo entre nosotros?

- No lo sé, Hermione, quizás sí.

- ¿De veras, eso quiere decir que si yo te hubiese dicho lo guay que eres para mí, tú no te habrías fijado en Cho y Ginny y te habrías decantado por mí?

- Ni idea, sinceramente. Aún así, me habría gustado tener conciencia de que te gustaba como algo más que un buen amigo.

- Un buen amigo no, Harry, el mejor y más fiel, que tengo.

- Siempre lo tendrás, Hermione, te lo prometo.

- No necesito que me prometas nada, Harry. Me conformo con que estés conmigo por mucho que tú y yo podamos discutir o pelearnos, en el futuro.

- Aunque nos "tiremos de los pelos", como se suele decir…Dudo mucho que te librases de mí tan fácilmente. Prometiste que jamás me abandonarías, que siempre estarías conmigo, y me voy a encargar personalmente que cumplas tu promesa de no dejarme solo mientras vivas.

- Yo no voy a dejarte solo ni aunque me muera, Harry. Soy muy capaz de convertirme en tu fantasma particular y perseguirte a todas partes, aunque tú no puedas verme si me convierto en un fantasma distinto a los que hay en el castillo.

- Si vas a ser mi fantasma particular…-dijo Potter agarrándola de la cintura y sonriéndole de medio lado-. No creo que deba preocuparme por las pesadas de admiradoras que siempre me persiguen por todas partes cada vez que me ven solo por ahí. Teniendo a un fantasma continuamente conmigo…Y si además ese fantasma es lo suficientemente aterrador como para inspirarles pánico con un simple "Boo" hacia ellas…puedes morirte cuando quieras y perseguirme por toda la eternidad. Espantándome a esas pesadas me harás un favor enorme y luego me harás doblemente feliz por el simple hecho de no pasar "a la otra vida" y preferir quedarte en la tierra, junto a mí.

- ¿De veras que no te molestaría, que te persiguiese por toda la eternidad?

- Claro que no.

- ¿Ni aunque te gritase con voz fantasmal…"Haz los deberes, Harry"?

Él se rió un poco.

- Eso sería de lo más divertido.

- Qué va, lo divertido sería no dejarte dormir cada vez que te acostaras sin haber abierto un solo libro.

- ¿Y cómo impedirías mi sueño, Hermione, diciéndome algo como "Levántate y ponte a estudiar, pedazo de vago"?

- No- dijo ella riéndose un poco-. Creo que como fantasma, lo adecuado sería poner caras terroríficas que te quitasen el sueño del tirón. Bueno, eso contando con que yo fuese un fantasma visible, claro.

- Olvidas una cosa importante, Hermione.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mi vida durante los 6 años pasados, ha sido más que terrorífica tanto por culpa de Voldemort y sus mortífagos como por el sufrimiento que me han ocasionado mis parientes. Así que hay pocas cosas que me asusten, que sean distintas a esas. Y desde luego, los fantasmas y sus muecas, no son unas de ellas.

- ¿Entonces qué debería hacer si quisiera darte un buen susto?

- Decirme que ya no me quieres, por ejemplo.

Ella abrió los ojos con asombro.

- Venga ya, Harry…

- Lo digo en serio, Hermione. Que dejes de quererme y con ello ya no te preocupes por mí, es algo que me asusta bastante.

- ¡Pero si yo no puedo hacer eso, Harry. No puedo dejar de quererte y tampoco puedo no preocuparme por ti cuando tú has formado parte de mi vida durante siete años!

Él sonrió y la miró con adoración.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione? Para mí…Sí que es imposible dejar de quererte-. Entonces la besó todo lo que le apeteció, y ella correspondió gustosa porque sentía en su interior, que Harry, le había dicho la verdad en eso de que sería imposible dejar de quererla.

La castaña sintió también que Luna tenía razón en algo muy concreto de todo lo que le dijo. Ella se merecía a Harry y el amor que él quería ofrecerle. Y Hermione estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, cogerlo, agarrarlo y tomarlo, por mucho que ahora mismo, no se sintiese con ánimos ni fuerzas como para volver a confiar en abrir su corazón lo bastante como para entregar el amor que albergaba, y dárselo a un chico tan especial como Harry Potter.

El mismo Harry que seguía besándola sin descanso aunque ahora no la reclinase hacia atrás como hizo antes. Con la primera caída de Hermione había tenido bastante.

Cuando se separaron, él le ofreció una mano y ella la agarró en seguida. Entonces puso rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde tomó asiento en el sofá rojo que era exacto al que había puesto Harry en la casa de Sirius, sin que Hermione lo supiera por el momento.

Un rato después, tanto él como ella estaban tumbados y dormidos, en el objeto rojo y cómodo que tanto les gustaba.

La espalda de Harry tocaba la tela del sofá. La espalda de Hermione, tocaba el pecho de Harry.

Una mano de Potter estaba en la cintura de Granger. Una mano de Granger estaba en otra de Potter. Los dedos de él y ella estaban entrelazados y en los rostros dormidos de ambos, había una sonrisa bonita.

Igual de bonita que la que apareció en las caras de Luna y Neville cuando ellos entraron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y al acercarse al sofá rojo vieron dormidos y muy juntos, a Harry y Hermione. Poco después, llegaron Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan y ellos también sonrieron al ver al moreno y la castaña.

- ¿Cuánto creéis que tardará Hermione en enamorarse de Harry?- preguntó Seamus, en voz baja.

- Sólo unos meses- dijo Luna-. Después de todo, anoche le partieron el corazón con un amor falso y eso sin duda alguna…le habrá dejado huella. Pero no creo que sea una huella permanente.

- Sobre todo si es Harry quien la hace desaparecer- opinó Neville-. Y yo estoy seguro de que es muy capaz de borrarla tal y como la misma Hermione ha conseguido borrar en Harry, más de una huella dolorosa que él tenía, por culpa de antiguos traumas del pasado.

- Sí-. Dijo Dean Thomas-. Aún recuerdo cómo ella le enseñó a aceptar las muestras de cariño. Si hasta le explicó en qué consistían y por qué se daban…

- Y yo desde luego nunca he visto a Harry rechazar un abrazo de Hermione o protestar por algún beso que ella le dé en la cara-. Apuntó Luna astutamente.

- Sí-. Dijo su novio con una sonrisa-. Harry es incapaz de rechazar algo que venga de Hermione, incluso si es una regañina que ella le eche por no haber hecho a tiempo, los deberes.

- Aunque eso no ocurre a menudo-. Dijo Seamus-. Porque él siempre los hace con ella. Como es ella la única que siempre sabe hacerlo todo bien…

- Sin sus consejos, tanto Harry como nosotros, estaríamos perdidos-. Dijo Dean-. Hermione nos ha ayudado a nosotros también cuando nos hemos atascado en algo.

- Es verdad-. Dijo Luna-. Incluso a mí me ha ayudado las pocas veces que se lo he pedido.

- Bueno-. Dijo Neville-. Deberíamos irnos, si seguimos hablando cerca de ellos podríamos despertarles y la verdad es…que no me apetece nada. Se les ve tan tranquilos…

- Y a gusto-. Añadió Dean.

- Y cómodos-. Apuntó Seamus.

- Y felices-. Dijo Luna-. Sobre todo porque están sonriendo y eso es una muestra clara de lo bien que se sienten el uno con el otro.

- De verdad…- dijo Seamus mirando a los dormidos Harry y Hermione-. Si estos dos no terminan casándose, soy muy capaz de presentarme con una pancarta mágica que les diga algo como "¿A qué estáis esperando, idiotas?"

Los demás contuvieron una carcajada y se taparon las bocas con una mano, para no dejar salir las risas.

- Vámonos-. Dijo Luna mirando tanto a Neville, como a Dean y Seamus-. Ya les hemos mirado bastante.

Los chicos Gryffindor asintieron y con la misma, la acompañaron al exterior.

* * *

Hermione despertó con un bostezo, se sentía descansada y a gusto. Ella se desperezó, estirándose un poco y frotándose los ojos. Entonces, sintió un beso en lo alto de la cabeza.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?- preguntó la voz adormilada de Harry a uno de sus oídos.

- Mucho mejor, gracias- Hermione miró el reloj-. Debería irme. Tengo algo que hacer.

- ¿Y luego?

- Hay salida a Hogsmeade. Como es San Valentín, los profesores nos han dado la tarde libre. ¿Es que no te has enterado?

- Sí, pero mi memoria sigue dormida.

Ella se rió un poco, luego miró a Harry a los ojos.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo al pueblo mágico?

- ¿Lo dudas?-. Dijo él con una sonrisa bonita.

- Pregunté por si tenías otros planes.

- Mis únicos planes para el día de hoy, es estar junto a ti el mayor tiempo posible.

- A veces eres tan encantador, que me resulta difícil creer que seas tú de verdad.

- Soy yo, Hermione-. Dijo dándole un beso en los labios-. Y te aseguro que no estoy jugando contigo.

- Eso lo sé, Harry. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tú no eres el tipo de chico que juega con los sentimientos de las mujeres.

- Y menos con los tuyos, Hermione. Eres la mujer que más respeto en todo el mundo. Y desde luego, no me gustaría hacerte algo que pudiera provocar que me perdieses el respeto que puedas sentir por mí.

- Por ti siento un respeto inmenso, Harry. Y también un cariño gigantesco.

Él sonrió.

- ¿Me das un beso?- preguntó en un tono realmente encantador. Hermione le complació. Harry le regaló más de un beso. Luego, la dejó partir y más tarde, se reunió con ella en uno de los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade.

Harry, Hermione, Luna, Dean y Seamus, lo pasaron en grande en el pueblo mágico. Dean y Seamus comentaron que les había salido novia cuando aceptaron el amor que les declararon dos chicas de Ravenclaw.

- Y son buenas personas-. Apuntó Luna con una sonrisa.

- Espero que os vaya bien con ellas-. Dijo Hermione. Harry asintió demostrándoles que él también les deseaba lo mejor. Después de tomar algo en la posada de Madame Rosmerta, Seamus, Dean, Neville y Luna se despidieron de Harry y Hermione y los dejaron solos.

Ellos salieron de la posada y dieron un paseo cerca de la casa de los gritos. Se detuvieron al lado de una roca grande. El moreno miró a Hermione, a los ojos.

- ¿Recuerdas esta piedra?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Claro que sí- dijo ella con otra-. Esta roca fue donde te encontré cuando llorabas al enterarte de que supuestamente, Sirius había traicionado a tus padres.

Tú estabas oculto por la capa invisible. Ron y yo seguimos tus huellas en la nieve y ellas nos condujeron a la roca.

- Pero no fue Ron quien acercó una mano hasta la capa invisible, sino tú, Hermione. Siempre eres tú la primera en venir a consolarme cuando peor me siento.

Él la besó de nuevo. Ella correspondió.

- ¿Preferirías que fuese cualquier otra persona la que acudiese en mi lugar, Harry?

- No- dijo él con una sonrisa-. A decir verdad, me encanta que me dediques tanta atención, Hermione.

- Sí…- dijo ella riéndose un poco-. Te tengo muy mimado.

- Pues yo espero que sigas mimándome durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

- ¿Nuestras?

- Tú siempre estarás conmigo. ¿Verdad?

- Verdad verdadera-. Afirmó ella con otro beso que él devolvió en seguida.

- Entonces son "nuestras" vidas, Hermione.

- Te quiero, Harry Potter.

- Pues yo te amo, Hermione Granger. Y ahora mismo me apetece muchísimo besarte un montón por mucha nieve que nos esté mojando el trasero.

Ella volvió a reírse pero dejó de hacerlo en el momento en que Harry comenzó a besarla.

- Eres de lo que no hay, Harry-. Dijo cuando él se retiró.

- ¿Y a que eso es lo que más te gusta de mí?-. Cuestionó moviendo las pestañas como si fuese una chica coqueta, con lo cuál, Hermione volvió a reírse.

- No-. dijo calmándose un poco-. No es eso lo que más me gusta de ti. Lo que más me gusta de ti, es que seas como eres. No sólo único y especial, sino el chico más bueno y auténtico que he tenido el placer de conocer y tratar durante siete años de mi vida.

Él no añadió nada, sólo la besó de nuevo. Y luego, la agarró de la mano y la llevó a pasear por otros sitios de Hogsmeade que Hermione jamás había visto.

Harry disfrutó muchísimo ver la cara de satisfacción que se le quedó a ella tras la exploración.

Una vez dentro del colegio, Hermione se despidió del moreno diciéndole que tenía que ver a McGonagall por un asunto de la prefectura. Potter lo aceptó y le dijo que se verían más tarde.

* * *

La tarde cayó y con ella, apareció el anochecer.

Luna estaba nerviosa, esperaba que todo saliese bien y que Neville disfrutase la sorpresa que ella le tenía preparada.

Él apareció en el Aula de Astronomía justo después de cenar y no le extrañó nada, que Luna estuviese esperándole delante de la puerta. Ella lo saludó con un beso y él lo devolvió en seguida.

- Hola Neville.

- Hola Luna. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Pareces cansada…

- He tenido un día bastante movidito.

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues nada, lo de siempre. Incluso en San Valentín hay gente que se aburre mucho y como no se les ocurre algo mejor para entretenerse, intentan chincharme escondiéndome las cosas o burlándose de mí. Algunas compañeras de casa me han dicho que lo nuestro no va en serio. Que tú sólo estás conmigo para pasar el tiempo. En fin, ese tipo de comentarios que aunque no me afectan, fastidia escucharlos.

- Déjalas que digan lo que quieran. Tú y yo sabemos que lo nuestro va muy en serio.

- Ellas dijeron que no, y añadieron también que lo más seguro fuese que cuando terminásemos el colegio, romperías conmigo. Una de ellas incluso llegó a decir que no esperase una propuesta de matrimonio por tu parte porque sería imposible que alguien como tú, se casara con una tía tan rara y extravagante como yo.

- A mí me gusta que seas rara y extravagante, Luna, eso demuestra que te sales de lo común. Y yo desde luego lo encuentro muy atractivo en una chica.

- Gracias, Neville.

- Por curiosidad…¿De qué trata la sorpresa?

- Si te lo digo se romperá el misterio.

- ¿Vas a dármela ya o después de que miremos las estrellas?

- ¿Cuándo te apetecería más?

- Ahora.

- Entonces cierra los ojos y enséñame las palmas de las manos.

Él obedeció y sintió claramente cómo Luna depositaba algo en ellas. Luego, ella le besó en los labios con suavidad y le susurró un "te quiero mucho" en uno de los oídos. Neville se estremeció de puro gusto. Quiso corresponderla, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Luna se retiró. Seguidamente, él escuchó la voz dulce de su novia, decirle con mucho cariño…

- Hoy es San Valentín, el día de los enamorados. Todo Hogwarts ha sido un hervidero de parejitas felices y sorpresas inesperadas. Y como a mí también me gustan las sorpresas, pensé en hacerte una que no es nada extravagante pero igualmente se sale de lo común. Mi sorpresa es muy simple, Neville, una caja que encierra algo lleno de significado. Tanto para ti, como para mí. Ahora abre los ojos y dime qué te parece.

Longbottom obedeció de nuevo. Él miró sus manos y vio una hermosa caja de caoba. La abrió y sacó al exterior lo que parecía, un papel doblado en cuatro partes.

Al desdoblarlo, se dio cuenta que no era papel corriente sino el que correspondía al de las fotos muggles. De hecho, eso mismo tenía en una de sus manos. Una foto, pero no muggle, sino mágica.

La imagen en movimiento mostraba al padre y la madre de Neville, sosteniendo a un bebé al que miraban con adoración. El padre le dio un beso encima de la cabecita, y la madre, le dio otro en la mejilla.

Un poco más abajo de la imagen, se leía lo siguiente "Neville, papá y mamá siempre te querrán."

El moreno se limpió las lágrimas que ya caían por sus ojos. Él miró a Luna, seguidamente a la foto. Acarició con un dedo los rostros de su padre y madre. Y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo a su novia, escuchó cómo ella le decía…

- Hay otra sorpresa más. Di con claridad "Revélate" y verás algo oculto en la foto.

La voz emocionada del muchacho, pronunció lo aconsejado por Luna y de inmediato, la imagen de sus padres y él mismo con tres meses de vida, desapareció, dando lugar a otra que mostraba a los dos adultos en su aspecto actual.

Neville lloró más, pues estaba viendo el estado trastornado de sus padres. Pero curiosamente, en la foto, no se les veía alterados o mostrando sufrimiento, sino que aparecían llenos de felicidad y orgullo. Luna sacó la varita, tocó las caras de los adultos y dijo con su dulzura característica…

- Que lo que más queréis, os escuche.

De repente, las bocas pertenecientes a las caras de los padres de Neville, se movieron, y su único hijo pudo escuchar perfectamente un montón de palabras que se le quedaron grabadas en la memoria, para siempre.

- Hijo mío-. Dijo su madre-. Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también-. Dijo su padre-. Y aunque estemos locos queremos que sepas que aún conservamos la suficiente cordura para decirte que estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

- La abuela nos visita mucho-. Volvió a comentar la señora Longbottom-. Y ella nos cuenta cómo te va en el colegio y también nos dice lo valiente y fuerte que eres.

- Sabemos que ayudaste a Potter a vencer al innombrable-. Dijo el padre otra vez-. Y eso también nos hace sentir orgullosos de ti, hijo.

- Da igual lo que diga la gente-. dijo la madre de Neville-. Estamos locos sí, porque hace años nos torturaron hasta hacernos perder la cabeza. Pero afortunadamente no terminaron con todo nuestro sentido común o la capacidad de percibir ciertas emociones humanas.

- En serio hijo- dijo el padre-. A veces parece que no te vemos cuando vienes a vernos a San Mungo. Pero incluso cuando estamos bajo los efectos de los medicamentos, podemos escucharte y entender lo que nos dices.

- Lo que pasa es que esos remedios nos dejan atontados-. Dijo la señora Longbottom-. Pero no nos impide notar tu presencia.

- Hay otra cosa que queremos decirte-. Apuntó el señor Longbottom-. Luna nos gusta mucho. Nos cae bien. Se la ve una buena chica y tanto mamá como yo estamos de acuerdo en que te quiere mucho y que acertaste en pedirle que fuese tu pareja.

- Gracias a ella y su conocimiento en la magia podemos dejarte este mensaje, Neville.

- Así que escucha atentamente lo que vamos a decirte. Y no lo olvides jamás.

- Tenlo presente siempre y recuérdalo cada vez que vengas a visitarnos al hospital.

- Mamá y yo te queremos mucho, mucho de verdad. Y siempre te querremos por muy locos que estemos.

- No te preocupes por nuestro estado, hijo, no es tan malo.

- Ahora podemos grabar nuestras voces y decirte cosas coherentes porque nos hemos saltado la medicación para poder pensar con claridad, por eso te estamos dejando este mensaje.

- Recuérdalo, Neville. Mamá y yo te queremos mucho, muchísimo. Tú eres nuestro mayor orgullo y satisfacción. No lo olvides nunca.

- No lo olvidaré-. Dijo el chico tragando las lágrimas que caían sin medida por sus ojos-. Y lo que has hecho por mí tampoco lo olvidaré-. Apuntó mirando a Luna-. Te quiero-. Dijo lleno de emoción y sentimiento-. ¡Te quiero Luna!

Entonces la abrazó fuerte, y la foto de sus padres quedó en la espalda de la rubia. Luna besó a Neville y cuando se apartó, quitó el último rastro de lágrimas que tenía el chico y entonces le comentó con timidez…

- Me alegra que te haya gustado la sorpresa, Neville. Y sólo quiero que sepas…que tus padres no son las únicas personas de este mundo que te quieren de verdad. Tu abuela y yo también lo hacemos, aunque de diferente forma, claro.

- La sorpresa no me ha gustado, Luna, me ha encantado, que es distinto. Y ahora mismo me siento tan eufórico y tan agradecido contigo, que podría llenarte a besos y hacer contigo muchas cosas que sólo haremos cuando llegue el momento oportuno. Puedo preguntarte…¿Cuándo grabaron el mensaje?

- Hace dos días. Fui a verles sin decirle nada a nadie, excepto a McGonagall. Ella fue la única en conocer mis intenciones. Le dije a la directora del colegio, que quería hacer algo especial por ti, en San Valentín. Pensé que si visitaba a tus padres y conseguía de alguna manera que ellos te dijesen lo mucho que te querían, tú te sentirías más contento y tranquilo al comprobar, no sólo el amor que te tienen sino que no tienen la cabeza tan mal como aparentan.

- Eso último ha quedado claro. Y si no recuerdo mal, ellos han dicho que pueden pensar de forma coherente cuando no están bajo los efectos de la medicación.

- Así es. Esas medicinas les vienen bien para controlar sus ataques de histeria, pero también los dejan muy drogados y con bastante sueño. Por eso a veces ignoran a quienes tengan cerca. Como a ti y tu abuela cuando habéis ido a verles después de que les dieran los sedantes.

Respecto a la grabación del mensaje…No fue difícil. Sólo tuve que presentarme, decirles que era tu novia, contarles lo que sabía de tu participación en la batalla final y por último sacar una grabadora mágica que además de capturar sus voces me permitió introducirlas en la foto por medio de un hechizo.

- ¿Y ellos no se extrañaron de que fueses a verles cuando no te conocían de antes?

- No se extrañaron nada, porque sí me conocían de oídas. Tu abuela les ha hablado de mí. Así que cuando dije "Hola, soy Luna Lovegood" ni si quiera tuve que añadir "la novia de Neville" porque tu madre fue la primera en acercárseme con una sonrisa y decirme "eres la novia de mi único hijo, lo sé, y me alegra conocerte." Tu padre también se alegró e incluso me dio un apretón suave en la mano a modo de saludo. Después, estuvimos hablando un poco y ellos consintieron en grabarte el mensaje tan bonito que has escuchado antes.

- Bonito no, Luna, precioso.

- Lo único que lamento es que no fuese más largo. Pero la capacidad de la grabadora no es ilimitada. Sólo almacena unos pocos minutos. Además, justo al terminar la grabación, los médicos de tus padres entraron en la Sala de Visitas y se los llevaron para darles la medicación, así que no pude ni despedirme de ellos. Pero ellos sí volvieron las cabezas para decirme adiós en voz baja. Yo moví la mano como despedida y entonces me fui de San Mungo. Por supuesto, volví a Hogwarts. Le dije a Minerva que la misión estaba cumplida y entonces me fui a mi habitación para preparar la foto y el mensaje sonoro.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste la foto?

- Me la dieron ellos.

- Y cuando supieron lo que pretendías no tuvieron reparos en entregarte la foto para que así pudieras sorprenderme. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, Neville. ¿Te ha molestado que fuese a ver a tus padres, a tus espaldas? Lo digo porque sé que te hacía mucha ilusión presentármelos pero yo…no podía esperar a conocerles contigo, porque quería sorprenderte en San Valentín y...adelantarme a la visita fue lo único que se me ocurrió para conseguirlo.

- Pues si de aquí en adelante vas a sorprenderme con cosas de este estilo, Luna, por mí puedes adelantarte a mis deseos todo lo que te apetezca.

- Te quiero, Neville Longbottom.

- Yo también te quiero, Luna Lovegood.

Ellos se besaron, y al apartarse, él agarró una de las manos de Luna, tiró de ella haciéndola que le siguiera, y junto a la chica que amaba, se detuvo en uno de los ventanales del aula de Astronomía.

Neville abrió la ventana, movió la varita y lanzó un rayo plateado hacia el cielo. Entonces, dijo con voz suave y bonita…

- Yo también tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti, Luna. Mira el satélite que lleva tu nombre y luego dime qué piensas.

De repente, la luna que antes estaba llena se despejó dando lugar a otra blanca y brillante. En el interior de ella, apareció un mensaje con letras amarillas fosforitas que decían…

"Luna Lovegood. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

- Ay Merlín-. Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios femeninos a la vez que sentía los ojos celestes, llenarse de lágrimas de pura felicidad.

- ¿Ay Merlín?-. Cuestionó Neville tras su espalda y algo descolocado por la respuesta de Luna.

- ¡Ay Merlín!-. Volvió a repetir ella aún derramando lágrimas.

- Yo pensé que dirías "Sí quiero" o "No quiero", pero "Ay Merlín"… desde luego no.

- ¡Neville!-. Dijo Luna llorando aún, sin dejar de contemplar el mensaje que ya estaba borrándose.

- ¿Sí, Luna?-. Pronunció el chico todavía detrás de ella.

- ¿Va en serio?

- ¿Lo de casarte conmigo? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué lo dudas, porque llevamos poco tiempo de novios? Bueno, ya sé que a lo mejor es un poco precipitada la proposición de matrimonio pero…la he hecho sinceramente. Y si por lo que sea tú no quieres aceptarla todavía, puedo entenderlo. Pero al menos, dime que nos casaremos algún día no muy lejano.

- Nos casaremos cuando terminemos Hogwarts, Neville-. Dijo ella girándose y mirándole de frente-. Te lo prometo-. Entonces lo besó y él correspondió en seguida.

- ¿De verdad seremos marido y esposa en sólo 4 meses, Luna?-. Preguntó con ilusión. Ella asintió con la cabeza y él volvió a besarla todo lo que le apeteció. Y la verdad fue que le apeteció bastante, con lo cuál, se tomaron su tiempo antes de apartarse y volver a contemplar el cielo estrellado.

Al hacerlo, Luna se dio cuenta que la proposición de matrimonio había desaparecido completamente, pero no por ello se sintió menos feliz porque sabía que Neville la haría feliz el resto de su vida.

Él por su parte, cumplió su palabra. No sólo se limitó a ver las estrellas con ella sino que lo hizo agarrado a la cintura de Luna y besando tanto su pelo rubio como sus labios, de vez en cuando.

Luna suspiró encantada, y hasta se permitió apoyar la parte trasera de la cabeza, en el pecho de Neville. Quien además, le susurró un "te quiero" igual de dulce, que tenía ella la voz.

- Yo también te quiero-. Dijo la Ravenclaw con la dulzura característica de ella-. Y estoy segura que tendremos un matrimonio muy feliz y dichoso, porque yo ya me siento feliz y dichosa de estar contigo como novia, y no creo que eso disminuya cuando sea tu esposa.

Él le dio otro beso en el cabello rubio.

- Cuatro meses de espera no son nada para mí. Y te aseguro…que en el momento en que estemos casados, yo también me sentiré muy feliz y dichoso, Luna. Porque tú, ya te encargas de hacerme sentir así tal y como estamos ahora. Y si los chicos de este castillo supieran la chica tan buena, extraordinaria, cariñosa y especial que eres…Estoy seguro de que tendría que enfrentarme a un montón de pretendientes, antes de poder estar contigo como pareja.

- Por muchos pretendientes que hubieran podido salirme, Neville, ninguno se compararía a ti. Tú eres único y especial tal y como eres, y no necesitas enfrentarte a ningún pretendiente porque jamás me ha salido ninguno en todos los años que llevo de colegio.

- ¿Ninguno?

- Distinto a ti, claro.

- Entonces…¿Si te hubiese salido alguno, le habrías rechazado?

- Por supuesto. Tú eres el único chico que ha conseguido despertar en mí, un verdadero interés. ¿Y sabes qué? Ni aunque me pidiese una cita el chico que otras mujeres consideran el más guapo de Hogwarts, accedería a salir con él. Porque para mí, el más guapo tanto por dentro como por fuera, no es ningún "bellezón declarado" sino sólo tú, Neville Longbottom.

- Voy a besarte otra vez, y puede que en el proceso te toque un poco. Me refiero en sitios donde hasta ahora no se me ha ocurrido poner las manos. Pero tú no te preocupes, Luna, no haré algo que te haga sentir incómoda. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué me estás advirtiendo de lo que quieres hacer? Poniéndome sobre aviso de tus intenciones te cargas el factor sorpresa.

- Ya, pero si me hubiese arriesgado a no contártelo, a lo mejor podría haberte sentado mal y podrías también enfadarte conmigo. Y la verdad es que un enfado es lo último que quiero esta noche, entre los dos.

- Yo no me enfadaría porque me beses y acaricies, Neville. Ni aunque esas caricias sean en sitios que hasta ahora no has tocado. Pero sin duda…me tranquiliza que me hayas pedido opinión antes de hacerlo. Eso demuestra que me respetas mucho, aunque eso…lo sé desde hace cinco meses.

- ¿Puedo besarte ya?

- Y acariciarme también. Toda tuya, Neville.

- Y yo tuyo, desde hace cinco meses y para siempre.

- Te amo.

- Yo también a ti.

Ellos se besaron, y tanto él como ella comprobaron, que era cierto que se amaban de verdad. No sólo porque estuviesen besándose y acariciándose con un amor sincero y profundo sino porque además, lo hicieron demostrándose un respeto enorme.

Después, Neville volvió a decirle a Luna que la amaba y ella se lo agradeció dándole un beso precioso en los labios, que dejó clarísimo al chico, lo mucho que le amaba la Ravenclaw.

Luna y Neville, no regresaron a sus respectivos dormitorios aquella noche. Sino que la pasaron en los brazos del otro, sobre una de las alfombras del Aula de Astronomía. Pues ahí fue donde se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa bonita, en sus rostros.

* * *

Nada más terminar la guardia nocturna en la Sala de Estudio, Hermione oyó ruido en uno de los ventanales. Ella se acercó y vio a Harry en lo alto de su escoba voladora.

- ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?- dijo ella nada más abrir la ventana-. ¡Hace un frío que pela, Harry! ¡Vas a coger una pulmonía!

- Eso me da igual, quería verte antes de que te fueras a dormir.

- Pues ya me has visto, así que adiós.

- No pienso irme todavía. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

- No.

- Por fa Hermione…

- Que no.

- Venga…

- He dicho no, Harry.

- Jo…

- No me pongas morritos, de todas maneras no te servirá para convencerme.

- ¡Es la noche más romántica del año, Hermione! ¿Es que no quieres ver las estrellas de cerca?

- ¿Y pillar la gripe de paso? No, gracias.

- Desde luego…a cabezota no te gana nadie.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, Hermione-. _"No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente."_-

Él se marchó y ella suspiró aliviada. Verle flotar mientras nevaba la estaba preocupando bastante.

_- "A veces no tiene cabeza"- _pensó mientras regresaba a su habitación de Prefecta-. _"Sólo a él se le ocurriría volar en una noche como ésta."_

Una vez dentro del dormitorio, la castaña se puso el pijama y se acercó a la ventana. Ella sonrió mientras contemplaba la nieve caer.

Justo cuando iba a retirarse y encaminarse a la cama, vio aparecer a su mejor amigo, montado en la Saeta de Fuego.

- _"Está como un cencerro. Pero vamos, como una auténtica cabra"-. _Pensó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Hermione abrió la ventana para decirle que se marchara, sólo que no pudo hacerlo porque los labios de Harry le plantaron un beso repentino.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el frío de sus labios masculinos.

- Estás helado, Harry. Haz el favor de pasar y calentarte un poco.

- ¿Me calentarás tú?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- _"Pero qué guapo eres."_-. Fue lo primero que pensó. Sin embargo dijo…- No, te calentará el fuego de mi chimenea.

- Es que yo quiero tu calor…

- Harry.

- ¿Sí?

- No tientes tu suerte.

- ¡Pero Hermione, es San Valentín! ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la sensualidad?

- En alguna parte que ahora mismo no me apetece mostrar. ¡Quieres entrar de una vez, me estoy helando por tu culpa!

- Oye, yo no te obligo a que me des conversación.

- Entonces cerraré la ventana y te quedarás solo.

- ¡De acuerdo, entraré!

Hermione contuvo una carcajada cuando le vio pasar a la habitación. Harry descendió de la escoba y la dejó apoyada en una pared cercana. Entonces, miró a la castaña. Ella sólo señaló la chimenea. Potter obedeció, acercándose hasta allí.

La Gryffindor avivó el fuego con un hechizo y seguidamente quedó frente al moreno. El cuál, estaba tiritando un poco y sacudiéndose la nieve de su pelo y abrigo.

- Como te resfríes, luego no digas que no te avisé, Harry.

- Deja de reñirme, Hermione. Yo sólo quería verte…

- Vamos, que no me has visto en todo el día-. Dijo con ironía.

- Es que quería darte una sorpresa…

- ¿Otra?-. Preguntó parpadeando un poco-. ¡Pero si con las flores de esta mañana, la cinta para el pelo y la nota de amor, tuve suficiente!

- ¿Y eso implica que no puedo hacer nada más para impresionarte?

- De verdad Harry, hoy estás irreconocible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estás tan detallista conmigo y tan pendiente de mí, que me estoy empezando a preguntar, si te has tomado algo que te haya hecho actuar tan distinto a como te he conocido siempre.

- No me he tomado nada, Hermione. ¡Y por supuesto que estoy distinto! ¡Soy un chico enamorado, y no siempre lo estuve de ti!

- Eso está claro. ¿Algo más?

- Tengo frío-. Añadió tiritando más que antes.

- Pues acércate más al fuego-. Sugirió ella en tono de "es obvio".

- ¿Y por qué no te acercas a mí?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser inocente-. Seguro que así, se me pasará el frío, antes.

- Tú no te rindes nunca…¿Verdad?

- Cuando se trata de ti, no.

- _" Para comérselo, así, tal y como está. Empapado y todo. Y ahora que lo pienso…debería quitarse la ropa y ponerse algo seco. Lo malo es, que no tengo aquí nada de Harry. ¡Ya sé, usaré el Accio!"_

- ¿Hermione?- la llamó al ver su expresión pensativa.

- Qué- ella le miró.

- Me he acercado al fuego y sigo teniendo frío-. Él volvió a tiritar, ella meneó la cabeza.

- ¡Accio ropa interior, pijama y bata de Harry!-. Pronunció haciendo el movimiento del hechizo invocador de prendas. En pocos segundos, las ropas estaban en la mano de Hermione. Quien las había recogido en cuanto entraron por la ventana que ella había abierto. Una vez tuvo las prendas en su poder, cerró el ventanal y volvió a situarse junto a Harry-. Bien-. Dijo dándole las prendas-. Ya tienes con qué cambiarte, así que entra en mi cuarto de baño, quítate todo lo mojado, date una ducha caliente si quieres y luego…vete a dormir.

- Y serás capaz de mandarme al dormitorio masculino cuando me he molestado en venir a verte.

- ¿Te pedí que lo hicieras?

- No. ¡Pero yo te dije que te vería más tarde!

- Pues no especificaste que sería después de mi guardia nocturna. Y la verdad es, que estoy agotada. Así que cámbiate de ropa y vuelve a tu habitación. Ya nos veremos mañana.

- ¡Es que yo quiero dormir contigo, Hermione!

- ¡De eso nada!

- ¡Por faa!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Pero es San Valentín, el día de las parejas!

- ¡Me da igual!

- ¡Venga mujer, enróllate un poco!

- A ti sí que te voy a enrollar en otro sentido, como sigas en plan pesado, Harry.

- Pero qué poco romántica eres…

- Paso de ti.

- Para que luego digan por ahí, que las mujeres son unas románticas empedernidas. ¡Pues contigo eso no se cumple, bonita!

- Yo soy muy romántica cuando me da la gana. Y tú estás portándote igual que un niño pequeño a quien le quitan su juguete preferido. ¡Y yo no soy ningún juguete, Harry, y mucho menos el tuyo!

- Ya lo sé, Hermione.

- ¿Entonces por qué me da la impresión, de que te fastidia el hecho, que no quiera darte el gusto de dormir contigo?

- Porque es verdad, me fastidia bastante. A mí me hacía ilusión pasar la noche contigo. ¡Y no lo digo en sentido sexual! Yo sólo quería dormir a tu lado. Igual que hicimos esta mañana cuando te saqué de aquella aula donde lloraste tanto antes de que yo apareciese con el tulipán.

- Eso fue un detalle muy bonito de tu parte, Harry. A decir verdad, todo lo que hiciste y me revelaste allí, fue muy tierno y especial para mí.

- Pues para mí sería más tierno y especial todavía, que accedieras a pasar la noche en mis brazos, Hermione. De verdad que no quiero nada más que sostenerte y no soltarte en toda la noche…

- _"Ay, que me lo como. Y sin tomate ni nada."_

- Por fa Hermione…déjame dormir contigo…- Él puso cara de cachorrito herido, ella se partió de risa.

- Sí que eres único en tu género, pero eso no hará que acceda a lo que me pides.

- ¡Pues no pienso cambiarme de ropa, ea, y si luego me pongo malo, será culpa tuya!

- _"Retiro el pensamiento de antes. No me lo voy a comer, lo voy a estrangular"_-. ¡Cómo que será mi culpa! ¡Si tendrás cara de decirme eso cuando he sido yo la que te ha sugerido irte al baño a ponerte ropa seca!

- ¡Sí que será tu culpa si enfermo, porque yo no quiero el calor de la ropa seca. Quiero tu propio calor. El que me das cuando te acercas a mí, o cuando me abrazas, o incluso cuando me das cariño! ¡Pero no, la señorita no puede dármelo porque está empeñada en pasar de mí, en la jodida noche más romántica del año! ¡Pues vaya novia estás hecha!

- ¿Qué qué?- parpadeó con asombro al escuchar lo último-. Pues ahora me entero yo, que soy tu novia.

- ¡Sí, mi novia!- dijo Harry remarcando el "mi"-. ¿Es que necesitas que te lo confirme? ¿O quizás espera que te diga algo como "Hermione sé mi novia"?

¡Pero tú qué te crees, que todo lo que he hecho hoy para demostrarte lo que siento por ti, lo hice porque sí o sin tener un motivo profundo? ¡Por favor Hermione, que yo no voy regalando flores, cintas para el pelo, escondiendo notas de amor entre tallos o haciendo aparecer un tulipán con el que acariciar la mejilla de la mujer que amo, con toda chica que me guste! ¡Y contigo sí he hecho todo eso porque intentaba que entendieras lo que siento por ti, antes de decírtelo abiertamente! ¿Y después de todo, aún te planteas si te considero mi novia?

- Sí, Harry.

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

- No.

- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza y por lo que sea no me lo has dicho, Hermione?

- Mi cabeza y yo estamos perfectamente, gracias.

- ¡Entonces cómo es posible que no tengas asumido que eres mi novia cuando me he pasado todo el santo día de San Valentín, haciéndote demostraciones de amor varias y hasta confesándote lo enamorado que estoy de ti! ¡Además, esta tarde te dije que quería ser tu novio. Vale que tú no me has dicho "yo también quiero ser tu novia, Harry" pero has aceptado estar conmigo y que nos besemos! ¡Digo yo que eso es propio de una pareja de novios! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga, Hermione? ¡Hay cosas que no necesitan explicación, se sobre entienden y punto!

- Lo dicho, Harry, estás tan cambiado que no pareces tú. Menudo discursito me acabas de soltar. Nadie diría que hasta hace dos cursos, había que sacarte las palabras "con sacacorchos" y ahora, dos años después, parece que te han dado pastillas para impulsar el habla.

- Ahora soy yo quien te dice…¡Paso de ti!

- ¡Pues buenas noches, señor Potter!

- ¡Malas noches más bien, señorita Granger! ¡Y gracias por joderme la noche de San Valentín!- Él le hizo una pedorreta con la boca, Hermione se partió de risa.

- De nada-. Dijo aún divertida.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- Ve tú delante, para que yo no me pierda.

- ¡De verdad, Hermione, cuando te pones así, no te aguanto!

- Sí Harry, yo también te quiero con locura y pasión-. Dijo con clara ironía. Él refunfuñó.

- ¡Que te den, Hermione, y por partida triple!

- Lo dicho, señor Potter. ¡Buenas noches!

- ¡Idiota!

Ella le sacó la lengua en señal de burla y él se metió en el cuarto de baño dando un portazo. Hermione se puso una mano en la boca para no soltar las carcajadas tremendas que ya sentía en su interior.

La castaña sabía que Harry tardaría un poco en salir, así que se metió en la cama y apagó la luz de la habitación. Lo único que siguió alumbrándola, fue el fuego crepitante de la chimenea.

Un rato después, Harry apareció recién duchado y con el pijama y la bata, que Hermione le había convocado antes.

Él vio la penumbra y dio por hecho que ella estaría dormida.

Potter quiso acercarse, pero como estaba oscuro y no tenía las gafas puestas, no vio dónde pisaba y su pie chocó con una de las patas de la cama.

- ¡Coño qué daño!- dijo por lo bajo-. Y encima ella durmiendo como si nada-. Entonces resopló con fastidio-. ¡Ve a verla, Harry! ¡Sorpréndela en su habitación!-. Pronunció recordando el consejo que le había dado horas antes, Dean Thomas-. ¡Dean y sus consejitos. Pues no me han servido de nada! Tendría que haberle pedido opinión a Neville. ¡Él siempre sabe cómo acertar con Hermione!

- Tú también sabes cómo acertar conmigo, Harry-. Dijo la voz de ella, desde la cama-. Llevas siete años a mi lado, me conoces mejor que nadie que habite en este castillo. ¿Y aún necesitas que te den consejos para hacer algo que me guste? Te oigo hablando de eso, y alucino en todos los colores del arco iris.

- ¿Estás despierta?- preguntó con asombro.

- No-. Dijo Hermione con claro sarcasmo en la voz-. Es mi proyección astral la que te habla. ¡Pues claro que estoy despierta! ¿Cómo me iba a dormir con el escándalo que montaste antes de entrar en el baño? Y si al portazo que diste le unimos el ruido que has hecho al salir, sería difícil que me durmiera en seguida.

- Siento lo del último ruido. Es que mi pie chocó contra una de las patas de tu cama. ¡Y no veas cómo duele!

- ¿Y después de cinco meses, conociendo mi habitación de Prefecta, eres incapaz de recordarla como para poder recorrerla aunque haya poca luz?

- ¿Poca? ¡Si no se vé un carajo, Hermione!

- El fuego alumbra, Harry.

- No lo suficiente. Y no llevo puesta las gafas, por lo que veo menos todavía.

Ella se rió un poco, él resopló por lo bajo.

- Venga, cascarrabias-. Dijo Hermione en tono divertido-. Deja de maldecir y ven aquí.

- ¿A la cama?- preguntó Potter con ilusión.

- Pues claro.

- ¡Hazme sitio!

- ¡Pero si hay sitio de sobra, Harry. En esta cama de matrimonio caben tres personas, y yo sólo ocupo una esquina!

- Pues yo no pienso ocupar la otra. Me tumbaré detrás de ti.

Un poco después, ella sintió hundirse el colchón, y las manos de Harry, agarrar su cintura femenina. Hermione sonrió sin que él lo viera.

- Ya no estás frío.

- Te hice caso y me duché con agua caliente.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Y Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Feliz San Valentín.

- Sí que es feliz, porque estoy contigo.

Hermione sintió un beso en los labios y otro en su pelo castaño. Seguidamente oyó un suave y dulce "te amo" en uno de sus oídos y después, notó otro beso, pero en el cuello.

Ella se pegó más a Harry y él apretó más el agarre que tenía en su cintura femenina. Entonces, la voz de él volvió a escucharse con suavidad, diciéndole en voz baja…

- ¿Ves cómo era verdad que sólo quería sostenerte, Hermione?

- Sí, Harry. Tú siempre eres muy sincero conmigo.

- Y cómo no iba a serlo cuando tú has sido la primera persona en enseñarme a ser honesto.

- Te quiero, Harry Potter, te quiero mucho.

- Pues yo te amo, Hermione Granger. Mucho muchísimo. Y me da igual que antes discutiésemos. Incluso eso, disfruto contigo. Porque sigues prestándome atención, y eso es lo que cuenta para mí.

- Buenas noches, Harry, te veré por la mañana.

- Buenas noches, Hermione, que duermas bien.

- Estando contigo no será difícil.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también a ti.

Ella se volteó y le dio un beso en los labios que él devolvió en seguida. Minutos después, Hermione descansaba con la cara apoyada en el pecho de Harry y lo único que se oía en la habitación, era el sonido de las respiraciones tranquilas y relajadas, de los ahora durmientes Harry y Hermione.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, y con él los meses que dieron por terminado el curso.

La relación de Luna y Neville se había afianzado tanto desde febrero hasta junio, que el mismo día de la graduación, ella cumplió su palabra y se casó con Longbottom.

Harry, Hermione, Dean y Seamus estuvieron en la boda que se celebró aquella tarde en Hogsmeade.

Luego, durante el banquete, Hermione le preguntó al chico que la amaba tanto…

- ¿Te gustaría pasar una temporada conmigo?

Y al escucharlo, a Potter, se le iluminó el rostro de repente.

- ¡Sí Hermione, me encantaría! ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que sea, los tres meses de verano?

- No, eso sería una visita demasiado larga para la opinión de mis padres. Creo que ellos aceptarán un mes, si tú estás conforme.

- ¿Todo un mes contigo? Por supuesto que me conformo con eso. ¿Dormiremos en la misma habitación como ocurrió la última vez que estuve en tu casa?

- No lo sé, pero creo que no. Probablemente tendrás tu propio dormitorio. La casa de la playa de mis padres, es mucho más grande y amplia que la que tenemos por vivienda en Londres, así que lo más seguro será, que te pongan en la planta baja donde está la habitación de invitados.

- ¿Y tú dormirás arriba?

- Claro, igual que mis padres.

- Pues vaya faena…

- Oye, cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que tú y yo dormimos juntos todas las noches, y no es verdad. La única vez que hemos compartido cama, fue la noche de San Valentín. Y en aquella ocasión accedí porque tal y como tú dijiste en su momento, era la noche "más romántica del año". Pero el hecho de haber dormido juntos una vez, no tiene que sentar precedente para dormir siempre. Además, tú y yo no somos una pareja oficial como para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

- No lo somos porque tú no quieres, Hermione. Ahora que yo, te lo he propuesto miles de veces.

- Y yo siempre te he respondido lo mismo, Harry. "Aún no estoy preparada para embarcarme en una relación amorosa aunque sea contigo". De todas maneras, en ciertos aspectos, soy tu novia. Y tú lo tienes más que asumido. Así que…¿Qué más te da dormir en otra habitación distinta a la mía?

- Me da mucho, Hermione. Pero entiendo que estando en la casa de tus padres, no es correcto ni prudente, compartir una misma habitación cuando ellos no están informados de lo que siento en realidad por ti.

Ella no añadió nada, sólo miró el suelo con expresión pensativa. Más su comedura de coco terminó en el momento en que Neville, la sacó a bailar el vals después de haber abierto el baile con su esposa. Quien por su parte, sacó a Harry, ya que tanto él como Hermione, eran el padrino y la madrina de bodas.

- Bueno qué-. Dijo Neville con una sonrisa pícara-. ¿Te has aclarado ya en lo que sientes por Harry o sigues dándole vueltas?

- Lo que siento por él lo he sabido siempre. Le quiero por ser mi mejor amigo, me atrae como chico y lo único que me falta por determinar, es si estoy o no enamorada.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar, Hermione, acaso tienes miedo de que te suceda con Harry lo mismo que te pasó con Ron? Porque si es así, debo decirte que estás equivocada en desconfiar de eso. Y esto te lo digo con conocimiento de causa, porque tanto Luna, como yo y mis otros compañeros de dormitorio, sabemos perfectamente que Harry Potter está loco por tus huesos. Vamos, que dicho de otra manera sería algo así como…"Iría al infierno por ti y volvería".

Hermione levantó una ceja.

- No exageres tanto, Neville, que no es propio de ti.

- ¿Crees que exagero? Pues yo creo firmemente que si ahora mismo, un demonio enorme se apareciese aquí para arrastrarte al infierno, Harry haría lo imposible, por mantenerte junto a él.

- Ya-. Dijo la castaña para seguirle el rollo mientras que en otra parte de la pista, Harry y Luna mantenían una conversación idéntica, con Hermione como eje central.

- ¿Entonces qué?- preguntó la rubia con interés- ¿vas a decirle a Hermione lo que sientes de verdad por ella o esperarás otro año para confesarle tus sentimientos?

- Mis sentimientos los conoce desde San Valentín, Luna.

- Sí, pero yo me refería a si le has dicho lo que esperas de ella en el futuro.

- Pues no, todavía no le he pedido matrimonio. Pero sí le he dejado claro que quiero que sea mi esposa. Y la verdad es…que me gustaría casarme con ella dentro de un mes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estaré con ella y sus padres todo julio. Y como además me quedaré en su casa de la playa, supongo que sus padres no estarán siempre con nosotros. O sea, que tendremos tiempo para estar solos y eso desde luego me facilitará preguntarle si quiere ser mi esposa. Aunque contando con que ella aún no está segura de si me ama…No creo que su respuesta sea afirmativa.

- Bueno, Harry, un mes puede dar mucho de sí. Y seguro que conforme pasen los días y la convivencia continua con Hermione…Ella verá clarísimo si está o no enamorada de ti. Yo desde luego espero que lo esté y por supuesto espero que acceda a casarse contigo.

- Gracias, Luna.

- De nada. De todas maneras, si por lo que sea no te sientes cómodo con ella y necesitas estar un tiempo sin verla, puedes venirte con nosotros. Después de que volvamos de la luna de miel, por supuesto.

- ¿Dónde la pasaréis?

- En el Caribe. Neville tiene mucho interés en conocerlo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis fuera?

- Dos semanas.

- ¿De verdad que puedo irme con vosotros, si lo necesito?

- Por supuesto, Harry. Neville y yo te apreciamos mucho como amigo y no nos gusta verte mal y mucho menos, solo.

- Gracias otra vez, Luna.

- Nuevamente de nada, Harry.

Cuando terminaron los bailes, Neville y Luna partieron la tarta nupcial y unas horas después, se marcharon rumbo a su luna de miel.

Harry y Hermione, se quedaron un rato más, bailando, charlando y riendo con otros invitados, hasta que ya no pudieron más y se despidieron de ellos tomando caminos separados.

Ella se fue a casa de sus padres, Harry, a la del difunto Sirius. Pues aún tenía que darle unos últimos toques antes de enseñársela a su mejor amiga.

Él esperaba hacerlo cuando estuviese seguro de que ella lo amaba. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que Hermione no necesitase dos semanas, para averiguarlo. Porque a Harry, le estaba costando muchísimo, esperar a Hermione en ese sentido. Ya que desde hacía meses, él tenía clarísimo lo que sentía por ella y anhelaba fervientemente ser correspondido.

Pero él cumpliría su promesa, y no presionaría a la castaña en ningún sentido, pues haciéndolo, sabía que sólo produciría algo malo en Hermione y desde luego, eso no estaba en sus prioridades.

* * *

Tres días después de la graduación y de la boda de Neville y Luna, Harry recibió una carta de Hermione, donde ella le decía que podía ir ya a la casa de sus padres.

Él se apareció con una maleta, en medio del salón. Los Granger le dieron la bienvenida y una hora después, estaban en el coche, de camino a la playa. Donde pasarían todo el mes de julio.

Harry pensó que estar un mes entero en una casa sería aburrido, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando tanto Jack como Grace Granger, le dijeron que estarían dos semanas en un camping y otras dos en la casa de la playa.

Potter sonrió animado, tenía un presentimiento que le decía que la estancia en el camping sería entretenida y desde luego, interesante. Pues debido a los datos que le revelaron los padres de Hermione, Harry supo que el camping no era de playa sino de montaña y la Naturaleza podía no ser sólo interesante o entretenida sino también, romántica. Y el moreno sabía de sobras que a su mejor amiga, la Naturaleza siempre le había encantado.

Nada más llegar a la recepción, el padre de Hermione recogió la llave y puso rumbo a la cabaña de madera para cuatro personas, que ocuparían.

Harry se quedó alucinado. Desde luego no era tan grande ni espectacular como el interior de las tiendas mágicas, pero la casa tenía mucho encanto y además estaba cerca de unas aguas termales que el recepcionista había nombrado como uno de los mayores atractivos del lugar.

Tras pasar unas horas desempacando y colocándolo todo, los Granger propusieron dar una vuelta por el bosque y tanto su hija como su mejor amigo, aceptaron.

Ellos disfrutaron mucho la exploración y sólo regresaron a la cabaña cuando se hizo de noche.

Harry, Hermione y sus padres, disfrutaron de una cena tranquila y apacible y sólo una hora después de haberlo recogido todo, charlaron un poco y se fueron a dormir.

La habitación de Potter estaba al lado de la de su mejor amiga. Y la de ella, estaba junto a la de sus padres. Los cuales disfrutaron la noche demostrándose la atracción que aún sentían pese a llevar más de 18 años, casados.

Por desgracia, las paredes pese a ser de madera, no eran lo suficientemente gruesas para aislar bien el sonido. Y resultó, que, en un momento dado de esa sesión amatoria entre adultos, un clarísimo "¡Ohhh Jake, síii!" escapó de la boca de la señora Granger, y su hija que leía en la habitación de al lado, se puso más roja que una cereza.

Ella pensó que Harry lo habría oído si por algún casual estuviera despierto, y queriendo evitar más ruiditos de sus padres, dio unos golpecitos con la mano a la pared que tenía justo tras su cabeza. Entonces, la voz del señor Granger se escuchó pronunciando… "¡Más, Grace!" y Hermione no sólo se puso roja sino granate.

- ¡Por favor!- dijo con voz airada, a la pared.- ¡Reprimíos un poco que os escucho perfectamente!- ella dio un golpe más potente, y escuchó cómo sus padres se reían divertidos. Hermione resopló. Jake y Grace Granger respondieron a su hija a través de la pared.

- ¡Sentimos haberte desvelado, cariño!- dijo su madre- ¡Es que a veces no controlamos el tono de voz!

- ¡Eso no eran voces!- replicó la castaña- ¡Sino suspiros xxx. Y no es por nada, pero tenemos a un chico de dieciocho años en la habitación contigua a la mía. Y como él os haya oído también, es capaz de decírmelo mañana y a mí se me caerá la cara de vergüenza. Así que portaros como los adultos que sois y no como adolescentes calenturientos!

Hermione oyó carcajadas, y volvió a resoplar. De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y su padre, envuelto en una sábana, le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro varonil…

- No somos adolescentes, pero calenturientos desde luego sí. Y no puedes reprochárnoslo cuando tanto tu madre como yo, estamos enamoradísimos el uno del otro.

- Si eso lo sé, papá, pero me da apuro que Harry os escuche…

- No creo que lo haga. Después de todo su pared no es contigua a la nuestra como sí pasa con la tuya.

- Bueno, pero igualmente me da corte, así que hacedme el favor de no ser tan escandalosos. Por otra parte…

- ¿Sí nena?

- ¿Cómo es posible que aún os sintáis atraídos cuando habéis cambiado mucho con los años? Me refiero al aspecto físico. No quiero decir que os hayáis vuelto feos o algo parecido sino a que sois distintos a como erais cuando os casasteis.

- Te entiendo Hermione. Verás, es cierto que el reflejo cambia, pero no lo de dentro. Tu madre y yo nos amamos de verdad, y cuando sientes un amor así hacia una persona…La apariencia física que él o ella tenga te da igual. Porque lo que tú amas es lo que ella representa para ti. Y eso es mucho más hermoso que todo el atractivo externo que pueda tener. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, papá.

- ¿Algo más?

- No.

- Entonces buenas noches, princesa. Que duermas bien.

- Tú también.

- Después de una sesión amatoria con tu madre, te aseguro cariño que dormiré en la gloria.- él le guiñó un ojo, Hermione se rió por lo bajo. Entonces su padre se marchó.

Ella siguió leyendo un rato más y cuando comprobó que sus progenitores no emitían sonido, supo que estaban dormidos. Así que hizo lo propio y se echó a dormir.

* * *

Por la mañana, los padres de Hermione salieron temprano para comprar comida y algunos productos de limpieza que le harían falta durante los 15 días que pasarían en el camping.

Harry y ella se dedicaron a limpiar, ordenar y adornar, el interior de la casa de madera.

A él le habría gustado usar la magia doméstica para hacerlo todo más rápido, pero aún no quería que Hermione supiera que la utilizaba. Así que hizo la limpieza y el orden igual que ella, al estilo muggle.

Desde luego él no tuvo ningún problema con eso, puesto que había pasado diecisiete años de su vida, siendo el criado hogareño y el amo de casa, de los Dursleys.

Nada más terminar, guardaron los utensilios de limpieza y se tomaron un refresco. Eran las doce de la mañana y el sol estaba empezando a picar.

Hermione y Harry salieron al exterior para tomar el aire. Ellos se sentaron en el columpio para tres personas que tenía el porche, y charlaron de cosas sin importancia.

Rieron recordando ciertas anécdotas graciosas del pasado, incluso algunas donde Ron había sido protagonista. Y de repente, Potter oyó cómo Granger le preguntaba…

- ¿Le echas de menos?

Y él respondió…

- No. ¿Y tú?

- En cierta manera, sí. Después de todo, estuvo con nosotros durante seis años y medio de nuestras vidas y…eso crea un lazo fuerte. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que me hizo como supuesto novio mío…No, no le echo de menos nada, en mi vida. La verdad es que quiero tener un futuro donde él no esté presente, ni siquiera en mis recuerdos del pasado. Aunque eso último, es imposible. Porque tanto tú como Ron, habéis estado conmigo durante mucho tiempo y…en fin…digamos que no se puede borrar el recuerdo de una persona y su existencia, por mucho que te empeñes en hacerlo.

- Eso es verdad, porque yo todavía tengo fresco en el cerebro, el recuerdo de Ginny. Tanto el bueno como el malo. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hermione, prefiero tener un futuro donde ella no esté presente.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberte fijado en ella o incluso de haber pensado que era la mujer de tus sueños?

- No, no me arrepiento. Y desde luego ella no era la mujer de mis sueños.

- Al final no lo ha sido. Pero cuando te gustaba…¿Creíste que lo era?

- No.

- Pero si se te caía la baba con ella cuando estabas en sexto, Harry…

- Eso no quiere decir que pensara en Ginny como la mujer perfecta, Hermione…

- Lo que tú digas.

- Digo lo que pienso. ¿Acaso es malo?

- Claro que no. Ser honesto siempre es bueno.

- Yo sólo soy honesto al cien por cien, contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me es imposible mentirte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú tampoco me engañas jamás.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque te conozco muy bien y sé cuándo mientes y cuándo no. Y conmigo…siempre te noto sincera.

Ella sonrió. Él apoyó la cara en uno de sus hombros.

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí, Harry?

- ¿Qué piensas del futuro, crees que será bueno?

- ¿Ahora que no existen Voldemort, los Mortífagos y de paso no están Ron y Ginny para jodernos la existencia? Desde luego que será bueno. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Por nada en especial, sólo quería saber tu opinión.

- ¿Y tú, Harry, crees que será un buen futuro?

- Sí.

- ¿Por las mismas razones que yo?

- Por otras muy distintas a esas.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Tú estarás conmigo siempre, sin importar lo que ocurra. Y yo sé que será así porque tú prometiste no abandonarme jamás y porque además sé, que a ti te pasa conmigo lo mismo que me ocurre contigo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te ocurre conmigo?

- Que no puedo estar sin ti por un período largo de tiempo.

Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Por qué nos pasa eso, Harry?

- ¿Hace falta que te responda?

- Sí.

- Pues la respuesta es bien sencilla. Tú y yo, Hermione, nos necesitamos desesperadamente para todo. Incluso para reírnos a lo bestia, o discutir fuerte y luego pedirnos perdón o hasta para salvarnos el culo cuando la ocasión lo requiere.

- Somos como el día y la noche, es verdad. Distintos sí…

- Pero complementarios-. Finalizó Harry levantando la cara y mirándola a los ojos, con dulzura. Hermione bajó la vista, con timidez.

- No me mires así…- dijo poniéndose colorada.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él con inocencia.

- Haces que me ruborice- confesó aún tímida.

- Ya lo veo.- dijo Potter riéndose un poco.- Y la verdad es que me encanta.- añadió dándole un beso en los labios. Hermione emitió un sonido también tímido y Harry volvió a reírse.

Después, se quedó mirándola con cariño y ella volvió a esconder su mirada de la de él. Hermione ladeó la cara y su pelo castaño tapó su rostro hasta que Harry lo descubrió retirando el cabello suficiente para contemplarlo.

- No te escondas de mí…-pidió con voz suave y bonita-. Me gusta verte.- confesó dándole un nuevo beso, en los labios-. A decir verdad, Hermione, todo lo que hay en ti me gusta.

- Por…¿Por qué tienes que ser alguien…tan maravilloso?

- Porque te quiero. Y también porque te amo. Y sobre todo porque…sólo contigo me siento no sólo maravilloso sino extraordinario.

- Es que lo eres, Harry, no sólo un mago extraordinario sino también un chico maravilloso. Aunque a veces me den ganas de estrangularte cuando me sacas de quicio.

Potter lanzó una carcajada, ella sonrió un poco, aún sintiéndose tímida.

- La verdad es…- dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos-. Que no he conocido jamás a una persona como tú, Harry. Puede que en ocasiones me saques de quicio, y en otras me haces reír a lo bestia. Y en otras hasta me haces sentir como si yo fuese tu profesora particular o incluso una especie de hermana o madre adoptiva, que está continuamente pendiente de ti y se preocupa de que no te ocurra nada malo. Pero reconozco…que aún haciéndome sentir un montón de cosas que no siento con nadie más ajeno a ti…Me siento súper afortunada de tener un amigo como tú.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Me das un beso?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Please?- él movió las pestañas de manera coqueta, y Hermione se rió a lo bestia durante unos segundos. Harry la miró encantado. Ella sólo añadió…

- ¿Ves cómo tengo razón?

Y él la besó en los labios. No una, sino un montón de veces, y ella correspondió, y Potter pensó que quizás Hermione no sabía si estaba enamorada, pero desde luego quererle, le quería muchísimo. Y también estaba seguro de que ella se sentía atraída por él pues de no ser así, ella no respondería a sus besos y el caso era que lo hacía. Y Harry se sintió bien con eso. Y no quiso plantearse nada, ajeno a otra cosa, salvo seguir besando a su mejor amiga.

La cuál, un rato después, se quedó sentada a su lado y además con la cara apoyada, en su pecho masculino. Y él se sintió bien, y pensó que servir de apoyo físico y refugio a Hermione, era lo más guay que había sentido en su vida. Y desde luego no tenía nada que ver con lo guay que se sintió tras derrotar a Voldemort o ganar más de una copa de Quidditch, en todos los años que había pasado en Hogwarts.

Más tarde, Harry dormía con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que Hermione, aún despierta, sonreía al contemplarle.

Ella sólo hizo eso, mirarle. Y se dio cuenta que incluso dormido, le resultaba guapísimo a la par que adorable. Y se preguntó entonces si quizás estaba enamorándose de él. Y pensó también que esas vacaciones de julio que pasaría junto a Harry, le vendrían geniales para terminar de aclarar lo que sentía por su mejor amigo.

* * *

Cuatro días después de la llegada al camping, el propio camping organizó para los acampados, una búsqueda del tesoro. El juego tendría dos modalidades. Una para los adultos y otra para los jóvenes. La de adultos era en parejas y la de los jóvenes, individual. Por la mañana se hizo la versión familiar, para que los pequeños no fuesen solos, y al atardecer, comenzaría la versión juvenil que finalizaría con una cena para todos los participantes. Los padres de Hermione decidieron participar en la versión matutina familiar, porque así tendrían la tarde libre para descansar y dejar que los chicos se lo pasaran bien sin tener la presencia constante de los adultos.

Al inicio del concurso, los jóvenes recibieron el material necesario para realizar las pruebas del juego. Dicho material consistía en una mochila con: una brújula, un mapa, una linterna y una botella de agua. También había un sobre con la primera pista, que era distinta para cada participante, y que incluía indicaciones para empezar la búsqueda.

Hermione empezó el juego al lado de un arroyo. Harry lo comenzó junto a una roca grande. Cuando llegó a la meta, cuatro horas después, se dio cuenta que era el tercero en la clasificación. Él miró a los participantes, esperando ver a su mejor amiga en cualquier momento, pero ella no estaba a la vista.

Potter se metió en la muchedumbre, miró por todas partes y nada, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Entonces, Harry comprendió que Hermione no había regresado. Y eso le preocupó muchísimo.

Antes de emparan hollarse, regresó a la cabaña de madera para ver si ella estaba ahí con sus padres, pero tampoco tuvo éxito.

Tras verle entrar y salir varias veces de la casa, los señores Granger preguntaron qué ocurría.

- Hermione no ha regresado-. Dijo él claramente preocupado.- Pero no se alarmen. Iré a buscarla y no volveré hasta que la haya encontrado, lo prometo.

- Iremos contigo.- dijo el señor Granger.

- No.- pronunció Harry muy serio.- Usted y su esposa quédense aquí. Además, soy el único de los tres que puede usar la magia. Con ella podré localizar a Hermione más rápido.

- ¡Pero es nuestra hija!- replicó alterada la señora Granger-. ¡Y seguro que está asustada!- dijo con clara angustia en su rostro adulto-. ¡Yo no pienso quedarme aquí cuando mi niña me necesita!

- Miren…- comenzó Harry mirándoles a los ojos.- Entiendo que estén preocupados por Hermione, pero no creo que la encuentren antes que yo. Ustedes no pueden usar la magia, y desde luego los métodos muggles son iguales de buenos que los mágicos, pero no son tan rápidos.

- Él tiene razón, Grace.- dijo el señor Granger mirando a su esposa.- Con ayuda de la varita Harry podrá encontrar a Hermione mucho antes que nosotros.

- Ya lo sé, Jake. ¡Pero no quiero quedarme quieta mientras mi única hija está vete a saber dónde, pasando un miedo horrible!

- ¿Cómo sabe que está asustada?- preguntó Harry- Hermione nunca ha sido una mujer cobarde.

- Eso es verdad.- dijo el señor Granger.- Pero incluso las personas valientes pueden asustarse en determinados momentos o circunstancias. Y conociendo a mi hija como la conozco, estoy seguro que estará asustada. Porque seguramente también, estará herida además de perdida. Y eso desde luego, no la ayudará a sentirse tranquila ni tampoco mejor.

- ¿Herida?- parpadeó Potter perplejo-. ¿Cómo pueden asegurarlo si no tienen nada mágico que les haga saber lo que le ha sucedido?

- No necesitamos la magia para saber que Hermione está herida, Harry.- dijo la señora Granger-. Sabemos que lo está entre otras cosas porque si estuviese sana, ella habría vuelto incluso antes de que tú terminases el juego. Por otra parte, sabemos también que no puede usar la magia porque se ha dejado la varita en su habitación. ¡Así que por favor!- añadió agarrándole de los brazos y sacudiéndole un poco-. ¡Encuentra a mi hija pronto y tráemela todo lo rápido que puedas!

- Grace…- dijo su marido-. Suéltale, le vas a asustar.

- Tranquilo señor Granger- dijo Harry-. Se necesita mucho más que una ligera sacudida, para intimidarme.- entonces miró a la madre de Hermione-. No se preocupe, señora Granger. Le prometo que encontraré a Hermione y se la traeré de vuelta antes de medianoche.

- Confiamos en ti, Potter- dijo el señor Granger-. Ahora vete y cumple tu promesa.

Harry asintió y sin más, echó a correr hacia la salida del camping.

Una vez fuera de la vista de los posibles curiosos, sacó la varita y usó la magia para encontrar pronto a la castaña.

Un hechizo le sirvió para seguir su rastro, otro para alumbrarse en la oscuridad y el último para hacer aparecer un botiquín con el que curaría sus heridas en el caso de que las tuviera.

- Maldita sea.- pronunció Hermione agarrándose el tobillo hinchado-. Si me hubiese traído la varita ahora estaría curada y podría volver sin problemas al camping. Seguro que mis padres están preocupados.

- ¿Y yo no?- dijo la voz de Potter desde el principio de la galería perteneciente a la cueva donde ella se encontraba y donde además, se había refugiado a tan sólo unos metros de donde estaba él.

- ¡Harry!- añadió con alegría al verle correr hasta ella-. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

- Con ayuda de algunos hechizos.

- Suerte que trajiste la varita.

- ¿Y por qué tú no, Hermione? Me resulta raro que la dejaras en la cabaña.

- Era un juego muggle, Harry, se suponía que no había peligro ni riesgos para los participantes. Por eso mismo opté por no traerme la varita. Pensé que no necesitaría la magia.

- Te equivocaste.

- Sí, pero eso ya no tiene solución. Aunque desde luego, el que hayas traído la tuya me vendrá bien. Así podré curarme el tobillo, creo que está torcido.

- Entonces era verdad que estabas herida.

- ¿Perdón?

- Tus padres dijeron que si no habías vuelto pronto sería porque estarías herida además de perdida.

- Sí, me caí por un terraplén y me doblé un tobillo en el proceso. Por suerte estaba cerca de la cueva donde me has encontrado. Pensé que metiéndome en ella estaría a salvo de posibles animales salvajes. Y ahora…¿Me dejas la varita, por favor?

- Toma.

- Gracias.

Ella usó los hechizos curativos que conocía, pero por desgracia, no pudieron curarle el tobillo.

- Quizás sea más grave de lo que pensé en un principio.

- ¿Crees que estará roto?

- No. Si fuese así no podría mover el pie. Puede que sólo tenga un esguince. La magia curativa que conozco, sólo sirve para sanar las heridas y eso último, no es lo que me ocurre.

- Pues tienes algunos arañazos en los brazos y la cara.

- Es que el suelo era pedregoso, por eso me arañó. Pero no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

- Hermione, tienes sangre…Eso sí hace que me preocupe.

- La sangre se cortará en cuanto me eche agua oxigenada. ¿Has traído botiquín?

- Sí, hice aparecer uno cuando estaba buscándote.

- Pásame el agua oxigenada y un algodón.

- No, prefiero curarte yo.

- De acuerdo.

Harry lo hizo todo lo delicadamente que pudo. Aún así, ella se quejó un poco. Algo normal cuando el agua oxigenada le producía escozor. Pero Hermione agradeció no sólo la cura sino el hecho de que Harry hubiese salido a buscarla. Y le dio las gracias de la manera que más le gustaba a Potter, besándole en los labios varias veces. Cuando se retiró, tanto él como ella tenían una sonrisa bonita en los rostros.

- Ahora debemos volver con tus padres. Están muertos de preocupación por ti.- dijo él guardando el botiquín en la mochila-. ¿Crees que podrás andar?

- Durante mucho rato no.

- Entonces te llevaré a caballito.

En cuanto estuvo subida a su espalda, Harry empezó a caminar. Hermione no habló durante un rato, eso le extrañó a Potter, ella siempre había sido muy charlatana.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

- Sí. Aunque me siento agotada además de dolorida. Gracias otra vez por venir a buscarme, Harry.

- De nada.

- Pensé que la ayuda tardaría en llegar. Después de todo, había mucha gente apuntada al concurso y puede que los organizadores no se hubiesen dado cuenta que faltaba uno.

- Y no se dieron cuenta. Pero yo sí. Esperé a que estuvieran todos los concursantes antes de salir a buscarte. Pensé que aparecerías de un momento a otro, pero cuando vi que no era así, fui hasta la cabaña por si acaso hubieras estado ahí. Y cuando vi que tampoco estabas con tus padres, me preocupé más aún. Ellos querían venir conmigo. ¿Sabes?. Pero yo les dije que no, que si iba solo te encontraría más rápido porque ellos no son mago y bruja y por lo tanto no pueden usar la magia.

- Menos mal que te enseñé los hechizos de localizar personas. ¿Eh?- ella se rió un poco, Harry sonrió.

- Si sólo fuese eso lo que me has enseñado…- pronunció mientras seguía caminando-. Pero sí es verdad que gracias a ellos he podido encontrarte pronto. Tus padres se pondrán contentos de que haya cumplido mi promesa.

- ¿Encontrarme pronto?

- Sí. Y también traerte rápido a la cabaña.

- Aún nos falta un trecho, Harry, seguimos en medio del bosque.

El sonido lejano de un lobo aullante asustó a Hermione, quien recordó perfectamente el episodio vivido por ella y Harry cuando estando en tercer curso, se metieron en el Bosque Prohibido y tuvieron que huir de Lupin convertido en hombre lobo.

Harry notó claramente el temblor que sufría el cuerpo de la castaña, él apretó una de las manos de ella y le dijo con voz suave y bonita…

- Tranquila. Aquí no hay hombres lobo. Y si algún animal se presenta dispuesto a devorarnos, ten por seguro que te protegeré de él.

- Lo sé, Harry.- dijo ella sin ocultar en la voz el miedo que sentía-. Pero no lucharás solo. Por muy dolorido que tenga el tobillo derecho, yo no te permitiría correr peligro sólo para protegerme. Como suele decirse…Si hemos de morir, mejor morir juntos que separados.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

- Sí. Y también pienso que el lobo suena más cerca. Y como nos esté siguiendo estaremos en serios apuros. Así que apresura el paso todo lo que puedas, no quiero que nos de alcance.

- No lo hará, Hermione.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Porque los lobos no pueden volar. Pero los magos y las brujas sí. ¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!

En pocos minutos, la escoba estaba en poder de Potter. Él no perdió tiempo en subirlos a ella, pegar una patada potente al suelo e izarse en el aire nocturno.

Hermione iba detrás de Harry, agarrada a su cintura. Él conducía la escoba con tranquilidad, sabiendo que nadie les perseguiría por el aire.

Un poco después, divisaron la cabaña de madera y a los padres de Hermione, sentados en el columpio grande del porche.

La castaña pudo ver la expresión preocupada de sus progenitores. Eso la inquietó, pero una parte de ella, quería quedarse más tiempo junto a Harry.

- No bajes todavía.- dijo a uno de los oídos de Potter.

- ¿Por qué? Están preocupados por ti, Hermione, y yo les prometí traerte rápido.

- Has cumplido tu promesa, Harry. Yo misma se lo diré cuando esté con ellos.

- ¿Y por qué no quieres llegar aún?

- Porque hace una noche preciosa, una temperatura perfecta, y además me encanta estar en tu escoba.

- Creí que te daba miedo volar. Cuando montamos en Buckbeat gritabas de terror.

- Estaba encima de un Hipogrifo enorme que bajaba en picado y pensé que me caería. Pero yo sé que tú no me dejarías caer de la escoba, Harry.

- Por supuesto que no, Hermione.

- Entonces déjame estar en el aire un poco más.

- Pero tienes el tobillo herido. Y seguro que necesita atención médica…

- Puedo recibirla cuando pisemos el suelo.

- Pero…

- Si sigues con los peros, pensaré que eres tú el que no quiere tenerme contigo.

Él la miró.

- Por supuesto que te quiero conmigo. Siempre. No sólo ahora.

- Entonces cumple mi deseo.

- Flotaremos todo lo que te apetezca. Aunque fuese toda la noche.

- Así que era cierto que harías cualquier cosa por complacerme.- dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose a sus labios.

- Cómo no iba a serlo si estoy loco por ti…- añadió él a punto de capturar su boca.

- Creo que yo también estoy loca por ti, Harry.- confesó a sólo milímetros de sus labios masculinos.

- Entonces bésame mucho, Hermione.

Ella cumplió su deseo, y él maldijo interiormente no poder abrazarla con las dos manos. Aunque sí lo hizo con una. La otra siguió agarrando el mango de la escoba.

Un rato después, Hermione pidió descender y Harry cumplió su deseo, otra vez.

En cuanto estuvo frente a sus padres, ellos la encerraron en un abrazo fuerte y le dieron muchos besos tanto en el pelo como en la cara.

Harry sonrió al comprender lo mucho que la querían.

Por un lado, se sintió un poco mal de que él no tuviese unos padres que lo besaran y estrecharan fuerte como sí veía en los padres de Hermione. Pero por otro lado, se permitió pensar que quizás algún día, los señores Granger también le querrían y aceptarían en la familia si finalmente conseguía casarse con su única hija. La cuál, estaba poniendo cara agobiada debido a tanta atención. Al ver el rostro agobiado de Hermione, Harry se rió por lo bajo durante unos segundos. Luego se quedó serio cuando contempló cómo los padres de ella se apartaban lo suficiente de la castaña como para examinarla de arriba abajo y darse cuenta de lo hinchado que parecía uno de sus pies.

- Tengo un tobillo torcido.- Aclaró Hermione antes de que le preguntasen algo.- Me caí por un terraplén y mi pie derecho se dobló al chocar contra una roca. Por suerte había una cueva cercana y pude llegar hasta ella y refugiarme antes de que Harry me encontrase y me trajera de vuelta con vosotros.

- Él dijo que lo haría pronto-. Dijo el señor Granger-. Pero ha tardado tres horas.

- No es cierto.- aclaró su hija-. Llegó una hora después de que yo me metiese en la cueva. Lo que pasa es que nos hemos entretenido por el camino.

- Ah, de acuerdo-. Añadió la señora Granger-. Igualmente debemos llevarte al hospital. No creo que sea bueno que pases la noche con un pie dolorido.

Hermione observó cómo su padre se acercaba hasta ella con la intención de cogerla en brazos, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, ella se apartó saltando hacia atrás. Eso sorprendió al señor Granger, quien la miró sin comprender muy bien su reacción.

- ¿Es que tienes miedo de tu padre?-. Preguntó bromeando-. Sólo voy a llevarte en brazos, cariño. Vamos, déjame cogerte.

- No.

- ¡Pero nena!-. Añadió la señora Granger-. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- Nada. Pero no quiero que me lleve papá.

- Entonces lo haré yo.

- No.

- ¡Hermione!

- No quiero que él y tú carguéis conmigo. Puedo ir a la pata coja si es necesario. Y si alguien tiene que transportarme prefiero que lo haga Harry.

- ¿Por qué?-. Cuestionó el señor Granger-. Yo tengo más fuerza que él.

- Pero no fuiste tú quien me llevó a caballito todo el camino a través de un bosque oscuro y grande. Considero justo que sea mi mejor amigo quien me lleve hasta el coche cuando además, invocó a su escoba voladora para que pudiésemos escapar rápidamente de un lobo que nos perseguía.

- ¿Un lobo has dicho?-. Preguntó la señora Granger parpadeando con asombro-. Si en esta zona no hay…

- Sí que los hay mamá, Harry y yo escuchamos aullar a uno.

- Es verdad, señora Granger-. Apoyó Potter acercándose hasta los tres-. Sonaba lejos, pero luego fue más cerca y por eso Hermione y yo salimos volando.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y tanto el señor como la señora Granger, se convencieron de que era cierto.

- De acuerdo entonces.- dijo el padre de Hermione-. Que la lleve Harry.

Sin más, el moreno se colocó de espaldas a su mejor amiga y ella no perdió tiempo en subirse, dejando las manos tras el cuello de Potter, quien comenzó a caminar con paso tranquilo hasta el coche de los señores Granger.

Tras abrir una de las puertas traseras, Harry se agachó lo suficiente como para que Hermione pudiese bajar y sentarse en el asiento más cercano. Él lo hizo en el otro dejando una distancia prudencial entre ellos.

El padre de Hermione arrancó, y mientras conducía, la castaña miró el paisaje nocturno y pensó lo afortunada que era por tener unos padres como los suyos y sobre todo se sintió afortunada de que un chico como Harry Potter, la amase tanto como para rescatarla de una cueva oscura, ponerla a salvo de un lobo peligroso y además complacerla en cualquier cosa que ella pidiera. Incluso en algo simple como el no bajar de una escoba voladora, hasta que ella quisiera.

Después de ser atendida por un quiropráctico que curó la torcedura del tobillo, Hermione fue llevada a una cama donde durmió por imposición médica.

Tanto sus padres como Harry, se quedaron con ella toda la noche.

El señor y la señora Granger durmieron en unas sillas que situaron al lado de la cama de su única hija.

Harry descansó sentado en un sillón que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación.

A él le habría encantado tumbarse en la cama de ella. Pero no lo hizo primero porque estaban los padres de Hermione y debía mantener la compostura en su presencia. Y por otra parte, él no les había dicho nada de lo que sentía realmente por la única hija que ellos tenían. Y aunque no fuese un experto en temas parentales, intuía que si se le ocurría hacer algo tan normal como besar a la castaña, ellos podrían reaccionar mal o incluso llenarle a preguntas sobre lo que sentía por Hermione.

Y desde luego, Potter no tenía ninguna gana no sólo de responder las preguntas de los padres de Hermione sino que tampoco quería provocar algún tipo de situación que produjese que ellos se enemistasen con él si por ejemplo no aceptasen el hecho de que él la amase. Por eso y otras cosas que también rondaban en su cabeza, Harry decidió mantenerse alejados de ellos y Hermione, y pasar la noche en un sillón que además de viejo era incómodo.

Él no se quejó, sino que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y procurar dormirse rápido antes que seguir contemplando a los padres de su mejor amiga, agarrar las manos de la única mujer que había producido en él, sentir un amor tan grande, real y verdadero como nunca pensó que pudiera sentir por alguien.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Harry contempló cómo los ojos de Hermione, le miraban desde la cama. Él vio también que ella estaba sola, y eso último le extrañó.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres?-. Preguntó nada más levantarse y caminar hasta la cama de su mejor amiga.

- Se han ido a la Cafetería, para desayunar.

- Entonces haré algo que no pude hacer anoche delante de ellos.

- ¿El qué?

Él no contestó, sólo acercó sus labios a los de Hermione, y los besó. Al retirarse, sonrió y le dijo…

- Buenos días, Hermione.

Ella respondió con otra sonrisa…

- Buenos días, Harry.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- Mejor, gracias. ¿Y tú, has pasado buena noche?

- No. El sillón es bastante incómodo. Pero tus padres habían ocupado las dos únicas sillas que había así que…

- No tuviste más opción que dormir en un objeto horrible.

- Pues sí. No estaría bien decirles algo como…Lárguense y déjenme solo con su única hija. Creo que eso habría estado mal y además les sentaría fatal. Después de todo son tus padres y te quieren toneladas, yo lo sé. Sólo tengo que fijarme en cómo te tratan para tener clarísimo que eres afortunada por tener unos padres como los tuyos.

- Te doy la razón en eso, Harry. Pero también tengo suerte de tener el amor de un chico como tú.

Él sonrió, dándole un nuevo beso en los labios.

- Yo también me sentiré afortunado cuando te enamores de mí, Hermione. Aunque no tengo prisa porque lo hagas. Puede que suceda pronto. Anoche dijiste que estabas loca por mí. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí, y lo mantengo. Pero aún no estoy segura de amarte, Harry.

- Eso no me preocupa. Me basta con saber que ya me ves como algo distinto a tu mejor amigo o como un chico que simplemente te atrae.

- Quiero más besos.

Él se los dio, apartándose con rapidez cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban a la puerta de acceso a la habitación.

Los padres de la castaña observaron a Potter, sentado en una de las sillas que ellos habían colocado la noche anterior, junto a la cama de su única hija. Y aunque notaron que él miraba a Hermione de manera especial, no pensaron que fuese debido a que estaba enamorado de ella sino a que se sentía feliz de verla despierta y con un aspecto mejor en su rostro ya curado de los arañazos.

- Hija, te hemos traído donuts y cacao.- dijo su madre con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama-. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Tanta que hasta me comería a Harry si fuese necesario.

El moreno se rió por lo bajo, el padre de Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

- Creo que yo también iré a desayunar.- dijo Potter poniéndose en pie y encaminándose a la puerta-. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, Hermione?

- Un libro estaría bien, Harry.

- ¿De alguna temática en especial?

- Mientras no sea deportiva, me da igual.

- Había algunas novelas románticas de oferta.- apuntó la señora Granger-. ¿Te apetece leer alguna?-. Preguntó mirando a su hija. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Harry entonces se marchó, dejándola sola junto a sus padres. Los cuales, no perdieron tiempo en sentarse de nuevo en las sillas y preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

- Descansada-. Admitió Hermione con una sonrisa-. Pero no quiero fastidiaros las vacaciones. ¿Os ha dicho el médico cuándo me dará el alta?

- En dos días si todo va bien.- dijo el señor Granger-. Él piensa que el tobillo se habrá deshinchado en ese tiempo.

- Entonces aún nos quedan días de camping.

- Sí-. Dijo la señora Granger-. Pero espero que no te apuntes a otra "búsqueda del tesoro". Con una accidentada hemos tenido bastante.

- No te preocupes mamá, no volveré a participar en algo que ponga mi pie en peligro.

La castaña se rió por lo bajo, sus padres la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

- No tiene gracia, Hermione.- dijo el señor Granger-. Mamá y yo pasamos un susto bestial cuando Harry nos dijo que no habías llegado a la meta.

- Puedo entenderlo. Pero de todas maneras él me rescató pronto. ¿Y sabéis qué? Yo me alegro de que saliera a buscarme. Eso me hizo pensar que se preocupa toneladas por mí.

- Por supuesto que se preocupa por ti, cariño.- apuntó Jake-. Es tu mejor amigo. Lo raro sería que no le importases nada.

- Ron también era uno de mis mejores amigos y al final resultó que nada era lo que yo le importaba. De otra manera no se le habría ocurrido engañarme con un amor falso.

- Sabemos lo mucho que te dolió lo que él te hizo, Hermione.- dijo su madre-. Pero no creo que Harry se parezca a Ron. Además, se nota a leguas lo mucho que le gustas.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?-. Cuestionó el señor Granger.

- He dicho, que a Harry Potter le gusta mucho nuestra única hija, Jake.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

- Porque he visto cómo la mira. Aún cuando él cree que nadie le observa.

- Mamá…

- Hija, tengo razón. Ese chico está loquito por ti. Y si por casualidad tú no sospechabas nada, siento habértelo desvelado antes que él. Pero consideré necesario que tú lo supieras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que él piense que tiene alguna posibilidad contigo si por algún casual espera que le correspondas. Bueno, eso contando con que a ti no te guste, claro.

- Pero a mí sí me gusta…

- ¿Ah sí?-. Dijo el señor Granger-. ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

- Cuando estuviese segura de que lo que siento no es algo pasajero o el producto de una simple atracción por mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Intentas decirnos que no querías contarnos nada de lo que sientes por Harry, hasta estar segura de que le amas?-. Preguntó el señor Granger con curiosidad.

- No, papá. Intento deciros, que es verdad que me gusta mi mejor amigo. Y quiero que sepáis que estoy informada por el propio Harry, que yo a él no sólo le gusto sino que además se siente muy enamorado de mí. Y hasta quiere casarse conmigo en un futuro. Pero yo le dije en su momento que aún no estaba preparada para embarcarme en una relación amorosa aunque fuese con él. Y Harry me respondió que lo entendía y que me esperaría todo lo que fuese necesario. ¿Y sabéis qué? Yo confío en él y su palabra, porque sé que jamás me ha mentido. Y porque además Harry me demuestra día a día, que es verdad que no quiere presionarme en ningún sentido.

- O sea, que te quiere tanto como para aceptar lo que tú quieras ofrecerle-. Dijo la señora Granger con una sonrisa-. Aunque sea un tonteo adolescente que seguramente no llevará a algo más profundo.

- Podría definirse así, mamá. Pero no es eso.

- Entonces explícate mejor, Hermione-. Pidió su padre-. Porque yo tengo muchas ganas de saber, lo que nos espera en el caso de que tú también te enamores de Harry.

- Si me enamoro de él por supuesto aceptaré su petición de matrimonio pese a que sólo tengamos dieciocho años.

- Ah, pero…¿Te ha hecho alguna?-. Preguntó su madre con asombro.

- Sí. Sólo que no puso fecha. Pero también me dejó claro que le daba igual cuándo, dónde y cómo sería el matrimonio, sólo dijo que quería ser mi esposo. Y yo misma creo, que si accediera a casarme con él, los dos seríamos muy felices.

- ¿Entonces por qué dudas de si puedes amarle, cariño?-. Preguntó su padre con una sonrisa-. Si tan claro tienes que serías dichosa siendo su esposa, eso debería servirte de indicativo para saber si le amas. ¿Cierto?

- No, papá. Ten en cuenta que Harry ha estado conmigo durante siete años de mi vida. Y eso…ha creado una unión fuerte entre los dos. Me refiero a que ya como amigo le quiero muchísimo. Y también le admiro como chico y como el mago extraordinario que es. Pero aún hay algo que me hace dudar de si puedo estar o no enamorada de él.

- ¿Y qué es ese algo, nena?-. Quiso saber la señora Granger.

- No lo sé, mamá. Pero es lo suficientemente fuerte e intenso como para hacerme dudar de si soy o no capaz de enamorarme de un chico que es absolutamente maravilloso para mí.

- Bueno-. Dijo el señor Granger-. Pues mientras lo descubres y terminas de aclararte, déjanos decirte que si al final decides aceptar a Potter como marido, a tu madre y a mí nos parecerá bien porque él nos cae muy bien, hija, y creemos que sería muy adecuado para ti como pareja.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Por supuesto, princesa.

- Si se le cae la baba con sólo mirarte…- dijo la madre de Hermione riéndose por lo bajo-. Y no creo que eso sea malo. Además, te pone "ojitos tiernos" cuando tú no le ves. O sea que te mira con adoración, Hermione, y tu padre también me mira así de vez en cuando. Y yo sé que él me ama tanto como yo le amo, por lo tanto…Estoy totalmente convencida que Harry Potter está completa y absolutamente enamorado de ti, hija.

- Yo también lo creo-. Apoyó el señor Granger-. Y seguro que si tú logras amarle, y al final te atreves a decírselo, le harás muy feliz.

- Creo en eso. Porque el mismo Harry me dijo hace tiempo, que le haría el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando yo le dijese que lo amaba, papá.

- Es verdad que se sentirá así. Cuando tu madre me dijo que me amaba, hace más de veinte años…Yo creí estar flotando de felicidad.

- Luego de unos años de noviazgo y unos meses de matrimonio absolutamente perfecto, me quedé embarazada de ti.- apuntó la señora Granger mirándola con cariño-. Y te aseguro nena que fuiste un bebé concebido y hecho con muchísimo amor.

- Por eso has salido tan linda y especial-. Pronunció el señor Granger dándole a su hija un beso en la frente.

- Gracias.- dijo Hermione con las lágrimas saltadas de pura emoción-. Os quiero mucho.

- Nosotros también a ti, pequeña-. Añadió su madre dándole un abrazo.- Y siempre estaremos a tu lado de forma incondicional.

- Lo sé, mamá.

- Ahora cambiemos de tema-. Dijo por lo bajo-. Creo que Harry ha vuelto-. Apuntó al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a la puerta.

Hermione comprobó que su madre había tenido razón, en el momento en que su mejor amigo entró en la habitación acercándose hasta la cama y colocándole en una mano, la novela romántica que había comprado para ella.

- Yo no entiendo nada de estos libros, así que no sé si será bueno o malo. Pero la mujer de la librería dijo que era de una autora muy famosa y pensé que eso era una buena señal.

- Seguro que me gusta, Harry, gracias por comprármelo.

- De nada, Hermione.

- Comprarías la luna si ella te la pidiera. ¿Verdad Harry?-. Preguntó la señora Granger con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Sí señora-. Contestó el moreno sin pensar a quién le respondía. Entonces cayó en la cuenta y se puso rojísimo.- Lo…Lo que quise decir es que…-comenzó lleno de nerviosismo.

- Amas a nuestra única hija-. Apuntó el señor Granger con otra sonrisa-. Lo sabemos, muchacho. Y no nos parece mal. De hecho, tanto a Grace como a mí nos parece estupendo.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó con asombro el moreno.

- Sí-. Dijo el padre de Hermione-. Así que quédate tranquilo. No vamos a odiarte ni nada parecido.

- Es un alivio escucharlo. Pensé…que a lo mejor no les sentaba bien que yo quisiera a Hermione de una forma distinta a la amistosa.

- ¡Al contrario, querido!-. Dijo la madre de la castaña-. ¡En realidad Jake y yo nos sentimos felices de que tú te hayas enamorado de Hermione!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque sabemos que eres una buena persona, y también que harías lo que fuese necesario para cuidar y proteger a nuestra hija de cualquier peligro. La mejor prueba de eso está en que anoche no dudaste en ir a buscarla y luego montarla en tu escoba voladora para protegeros del lobo aquél que escuchasteis aullar.

- Y también sabemos que ella es muy importante para ti, Harry-. Dijo el señor Granger-. Y no nos hace falta que nadie nos explique por qué cuando sabemos de sobra que Hermione siempre ha estado a tu lado desde que os conocisteis y os hicisteis amigos.

- Es cierto-. Dijo la señora Granger-. La propia Hermione se ha tirado siete años contándonos las aventuras que habéis pasado juntos. Además está el hecho de que fuiste tú el primero en decirle a Ron que debíais acudir al servicio de las chicas, para salvar a nuestra hija del Troll que quiso arrancarle la cabeza cuando estabais en primero.

- Ahí nos dimos cuenta que ella te importaba-. Dijo Jake-. Y creo que Hermione también se dio cuenta.

- Claro que sí-. Apoyó la castaña mirando al moreno, con una sonrisa.

- Tú siempre me has importado muchísimo-. Dijo Harry mirándola también-. Y no hace falta que te diga por qué. Ya te lo he explicado otras veces.

Hermione asintió. Los padres de ella sonrieron de nuevo.

- Será mejor que volvamos a la Cafetería-. Propuso el señor Granger guiñándole un ojo a su esposa.- Aún tengo hambre.

- Yo también-. Dijo ella devolviéndole el guiño.

Cuando ellos cerraron la puerta, Potter se sentó en la silla más cercana a la cama de Hermione. Sujetó una de las manos de ella y le dijo con una sonrisa…

- Creo que tus padres me han aceptado en la familia.

- Yo diría más bien que te han dado su bendición para que te cases conmigo, Harry.- Ella se rió por lo bajo, él la miró encantado.

- ¿Puedo tumbarme a tu lado?

- No estarás cómodo, Harry, la cama es para una persona.

- Eso no me impedirá acogerte en mis brazos.

- Harry…

- Qué.

- Ven.

Él obedeció, y en cuanto estuvo de lado junto a ella, Hermione no tardó nada en refugiarse en su pecho masculino. Potter dejó las manos en la espalda de la castaña y ella sonrió feliz, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose en seguida.

Harry se quedó despierto, y una hora después, escuchó pasos acercarse hasta la puerta. Él quiso bajarse de la cama para que los padres de Hermione no le viesen en ella, pero entonces se dio cuenta que la chica dormida lo había agarrado de tal manera, que era imposible moverse sin despertarla. Así que lo hizo, y ella, aún estando adormilada, se apartó lo suficiente para que el moreno pudiese salir.

En cuanto estuvo sentado en la silla, los señores Granger abrieron la puerta y Harry se puso en pie, volviendo al sillón incómodo donde tomó asiento en cuanto Jake y Grace hicieron lo propio en las sillas.

- ¿Hace mucho que duerme?-. Preguntó la señora Granger poniendo una mano en la frente de Hermione para comprobar su temperatura.

- Una hora-. Respondió Harry mirando a la castaña preocupado.- ¿Está bien?

- Sí, sólo algo caliente. Pero no creo que sea por la fiebre sino más bien por el calor. Diré que pongan el aire acondicionado.

- Están prohibidos en las habitaciones, Grace, lo sabes de sobras-. Apuntó su marido.

- Necesito estirar las piernas-. Dijo Harry levantándose del sillón-. Iré a dar un paseo.

Los señores Granger asintieron con la cabeza. Potter salió de la habitación y cuando volvió, Hermione estaba despierta y charlando animada con sus padres.

Dos días después de su ingreso en el hospital, la castaña recibió el alta, y ella volvió al camping junto a sus padres y Harry. Quien la acompañaba a todas partes menos al servicio, claro.

Los padres de la Gryffindor estaban cada vez más convencidos de que Potter estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione. Y una tarde, aprovechando que estaban solos, acordaron charlar en privado tanto con ella como con Harry y averiguar de paso si algo había cambiado entre ellos.

- Espero que nuestra hija sepa por fin si ama o no a su mejor amigo-. Dijo la señora Granger mirando a su marido-. Porque yo no tengo ninguna duda de que él la quiere de verdad.

- Yo tampoco lo dudo, Grace. ¿Quieres que le pregunte algo en especial, a Potter?

- No, Jake. ¿Y tú, quieres que haga lo mismo con Hermione?

- No, deja que sea ella quien hable. Si tú manejas la conversación, puede sentirse presionada y eso no será bueno.

- Desde luego que no. Tienes razón, lo mejor será que ellos lleven el tema.

- Tenemos suerte, por ahí vienen.

- Que vaya bien, Jake.

- Lo mismo digo, Grace.

* * *

- Bueno, qué.- dijo el señor Granger a su esposa tras la charla con los dos jóvenes-. ¿Cómo ha ido?

- No muy bien, la verdad. Hermione no me ha revelado nada nuevo a lo que ya sabíamos. Pero al menos tiene claro que no va a precipitarse con Harry.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Grace?

- A que nuestra única hija, es mucho más madura y sensata que otras chicas de su edad.

- Eso lo hemos sabido siempre.

- Sí, pero lo que no nos había dicho antes, es que ella no va a animar a Potter a ir "más allá" si no siente claramente estar enamorada de él.

- Tienes razón, algo semejante sólo lo diría una persona sensata que no se deja llevar por las hormonas o la atracción que siente por alguien.

- Bueno Jake, siempre se ha dicho que las mujeres somos mucho más sensatas y menos impulsivas que los hombres. ¿Y a ti qué tal te ha ido con Harry?

- Bien en el sentido que hemos hablado con naturalidad. Mal en el que implica que el chico no ha querido abrirse demasiado debido a que estaba nervioso y se mostró algo tímido. Pero al menos me ha puesto al corriente de cuándo, cómo y dónde, le declaró su amor a Hermione.

- Soy toda oídos.

- Aula vacía. Día de San Valentín. Tulipán blanco.

- No me sirve. Explícate.

El señor Granger contó a su esposa, todos los detalles que le había revelado Harry. Y cuando Jake terminó, la madre de Hermione tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

- Creo que nuestra hija puede sentirse más que afortunada de tener enamorado, a un chico tan especial como Harry Potter. Y si tú hubieses tenido su romanticismo, a la edad de 18 años, ten por seguro que me habrías conseguido mucho antes de lo que tardaste en aquella época.

- Oye-. Dijo su marido con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso, que no era lo suficiente bueno para ti?

- No, cariño. Tú siempre has sido más que bueno conmigo. Pero me habría encantado que hubieras hecho algo parecido a lo de Harry. Es que cada vez que imagino lo del tulipán…No puedo evitar sonreír como una idiota.

- Bueno, si tanta ilusión te hace puedo copiar a Potter la próxima vez que te vea llorar por algo. ¿Tiene que ser necesariamente un tulipán blanco, Grace, o te conformarías con una simple margarita?

Su esposa sonrió, mirándole con un cariño inmenso. Ella se acercó hasta él, le rodeó con sus brazos y le dijo mirándole a los ojos…

- La cuestión no está en que sea una margarita o un tulipán, Jake, sino que el simple hecho de usar una flor para acariciarme, me derretirá ipso facto. Y por supuesto que bastará la que elijas, pero déjame decirte que no necesitas imitar a Potter para que yo me sienta confortada por ti. Porque yo te quiero tal y como eres, y aunque no uses flores para consolarme cuando me deprimo…Sueles preguntarme "¿Qué te pasa, cariño?" y eso ya es suficiente para mí.

- Pero tú has dicho que si con 18 años hubiese usado una flor, te habría conseguido mucho antes de lo que tardé. Y te recuerdo que tampoco nos tiramos años tonteando antes de hacernos pareja.

- Cierto. Sólo tardamos tres meses en decirnos "me gustas, por favor sal conmigo".

- Y yo estaba loquito por ti, Grace. En realidad lo sigo estando por mucho que hayas engordado un poquito con los años. ¿Pero sabes qué? Incluso esa barriguita pequeña que te ha salido últimamente, me resulta sensual en ti.

- ¿De veras? ¿Eso quiere decir que si continúo ganando kilos y la barriga se hace más grande, seguiré pareciéndote sensual?

- No. Porque una barriga descomunal es un claro indicio de que algo no va bien en la salud. Pero vamos, tú me entiendes por dónde voy. ¿Verdad?

- Sí querido, por supuesto. Son muchos años juntos, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que me quieres tal y como soy tanto por dentro como por fuera. Y eso me encanta, porque yo también te quiero igual. Y te digo sinceramente que si echases barriga cervecera y te quedases calvo como una bola de billar, seguiría suspirando por ti. Porque para mí, lo importante no es el aspecto que tengas, sino lo que representas por dentro. Y es un interior tan hermoso el que tienes, y tan grande…que si fueses un hoyo, serías uno muy profundo. Y yo me pasaría la vida escarbando no para salir, sino para bajar más y más y dejarme invadir por esa profundidad que más que asustarme, me llena de alegrías, confort y sobre todo amor.

- Te amo, Grace-. Él la besó.

- Yo también a ti-. Ella lo devolvió y cuando se apartó, pronunció con un amor inmenso…- Bendigo el día en que te conocí y te dejé entrar en mi vida, Jake Granger.

Su marido no añadió nada, sólo la besó en los labios un montón de veces más. Y cuando terminó, su esposa pudo ver que él tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas que no había dejado caer.

- Yo bendigo el día en que accediste a ser mi pareja, Grace Watson. Y doy gracias todos los días no sólo por estar casado contigo, ni tampoco porque me hayas hecho padre de una mujer tan extraordinaria como tú, sino porque sé, que si me hubiese casado con otra, no sería ni la mitad de feliz, que lo soy estando contigo, cariño.

- Oh, Jake…

- Te amo, Grace.- él le dio otro beso-. Te amo hoy y te amaré siempre. Y no dejaré de sentirlo por mucho que engordes en el futuro o te quedes calva de repente.

Ella se rió un poco.

- Pues aún sin un solo cabello en tu magnífica melena castaña…- continuó su marido acercándose a sus labios femeninos, otra vez-. Yo seguiría encontrándote igual de atractiva que me parecías con 18 años.

- Seguro que sí…- dijo su esposa con ironía. Su esposo la miró serio.

- Oye, que lo digo sinceramente.

- Te creo, cariño.

- Entonces bésame mucho.

Su esposa le complació, y cuando se apartó, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban solos. Ella le miró de forma especial y le dijo con una sonrisa pícara…

- ¿Qué tal si entramos en la cabaña, nos metemos en nuestro dormitorio y…

- ¿Nos demostramos que es cierto que mantenemos la pasión por mucho que llevemos más de veinte años, juntos?-. Terminó él por ella.

- Por ejemplo.- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

El señor Granger sonrió, cogió a su esposa en brazos, y sin usar los labios para algo distinto a besarla…entró en la casa de madera y puso bastante interés en demostrarle a Grace, que efectivamente, la pasión seguía viva.

* * *

Después de tomar un refresco en el bar del camping, Hermione le propuso a Harry dar un paseo por el bosque.

Ellos caminaron con tranquilidad, charlando de cosas sin importancia y disfrutando del paisaje.

Al llegar a un claro rodeado de pinos, Hermione y Harry se sentaron. Entonces ella le preguntó…

- ¿Puedo saber de qué hablaste con mi padre?

- Del día en que te confesé que estaba enamorado de ti.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Él tenía mucho interés en conocer cuándo, dónde y cómo, te dije lo que sentía. Yo lógicamente, respondí todas sus preguntas. Aunque reconozco que me dio algo de vergüenza hablar de eso porque…en fin, son cosas de mi intimidad y tú sabes que nunca me ha gustado abrirme con cualquiera.

- Y menos con un hombre adulto al que apenas has tratado por mucho que él sea el padre de tu mejor amiga-. Dijo ella en tono comprensivo.

- Es cierto, Hermione-. Apoyó Harry-. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ese mismo hombre es tu padre y que además ve bien que yo ame a su única hija…pensé que negarme a charlar con él podría sentarle mal, y eso desde luego no me convenía. Tú dijiste hace unas horas, que él y tu madre me habían dado su bendición para que me casara contigo. ¿Verdad? Por lo tanto yo no quiero cagarla con ninguno de tus padres. Y si para seguir gustándoles tengo que decirle a cualquiera de ellos lo que hice con el tulipán blanco…pues bueno, lo haré.

- Mi madre también habló conmigo sobre lo que yo sentía por ti. Ella quería saber si algo había cambiado en mis sentimientos.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Que todo seguía igual. Y aunque admito que me gustas mucho como amigo y también como chico…Aún hay algo que me hace dudar de si puedo enamorarme de ti porque…

- Qué es, Hermione, dímelo.

- Tengo miedo de que me pase contigo lo mismo que me sucedió con Ron.

- ¿Qué yo te engañe con un amor falso?

- No. Que tú parezcas el chico perfecto y luego seas de otra manera. Es decir, yo…sé que no finges, Harry, y que siempre te muestras tal y como eres cuando estás conmigo. Vale que desde febrero estoy conociendo facetas tuyas que antaño no vi. Porque como tú bien dijiste, no te enamoraste de mí hace años sino sólo unos meses atrás y…No sé cómo explicarlo. Es sólo que no quiero volver a sufrir otro desengaño amoroso con uno de mis mejores amigos. Y tú no eres uno de los mejores sino el mejor que he tenido jamás. Con lo cuál, el golpe emocional no sería igual que el que me llevé con Ron sino otro muchísimo más grande y fuerte. ¿Entiendes?

- Todo, Hermione. Pero no comprendo por qué sigues desconfiando de mí en ese sentido. Llevo bastante tiempo demostrándote que soy sincero cuando digo que te amo. Como también lo soy cuando te beso y te demuestro por medio de eso, lo mucho que me gustas y atraes.

- Si yo sé que eres sincero en todo eso, Harry…

- Y yo entiendo que lo de Ron te ha calado hondo, Hermione. Y que el asunto en sí fue un tremendo desengaño para ti y por eso tú no puedes confiar en el amor fácilmente. Pero yo te juro y rejuro que lo que siento por ti es real, tan real como lo soy yo mismo. Y aunque es verdad que te prometí no presionarte y que esperaría a que dijeses que me amas, confieso que me duele bastante que tú no quieras creer del todo, que es verdad que estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

- Harry…

- Dime Hermione…¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que tú me creas? O dicho de otra manera…¿Cómo puedo lograr que tú misma sientas en tu interior, que es verdad que te amo y que más real aún es, el amor que siento por ti? Es que, realmente…Ya no sé qué más decir o hacer para que tú aceptes que no finjo. Y se me están acabando las ideas, aunque no la paciencia. Pero confieso…que me molesta bastante comprobar que tú no confías en mí, en ese aspecto concreto de lo que estamos hablando. En serio, Hermione...¿Qué más necesitas para aceptar lo que siento por ti?

- Lo que sientes por mí lo he aceptado hace meses, Harry. Si no fuese así no te habría permito besarme en los labios. Ni tampoco habría consentido en hacer contigo algunas cosas que sólo se hacen con un novio.

- Pero tú no quieres ser mi novia. Y eso es algo que tampoco entiendo cuando encima, te comportas conmigo como si sí lo fueras de verdad. Me refiero a lo de los besos y al hecho de que nos demos cariño distinto al amistoso, de vez en cuando. Y si tú aceptas ese tipo de cosas, y además las practicas conmigo…¿Por qué no puedes aceptar entonces que es verdad que estoy enamorado de ti?

- Ya te lo he dicho antes, Harry. Hay algo que me hace desconfiar. Ni yo misma sé lo que es o por qué me hace sentir así. Y sé…que tú no te mereces que desconfíe. Pero lo hago. Y me siento fatal, pero tampoco puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿Y si con él me llevo otro disgusto grande como me pasó con Ron? ¿Entonces qué, lloraré a lo bestia como hace meses?, ¿odiaré a Harry por el resto de mi vida?, ¿o quizás me llamaré estúpida por haber tropezado dos veces con la misma piedra?

- Yo no soy una piedra igual a la de Ron, Hermione. Deberías saberlo.

- Lo sé, Harry. Pero aún así, dudo. No de ti. Sino de mí.

- Eso último que has dicho, no lo entiendo.

- Pues es muy fácil, Harry. La gran duda que me invade es…¿Cómo coño voy a poder confiar en los hombres y lo que ellos dicen sentir por mí?

- Porque yo no soy todos los hombres, Hermione. Sólo soy uno. Y tú me conoces perfectamente desde hace siete años y medio. Y deberías saber, que siempre soy sincero contigo en cualquier aspecto.

- Sí, pero eso no hace que no desconfíe, Harry. Quizás mi destino sea estar sola por siempre. No lo sé…Lo único que tengo claro, es que me gusta que estés aquí. Y también me gusta que compartas tu tiempo conmigo. Y que me beses, y que me digas "te amo, Hermione" o "voy a esperarte todo lo que necesites". La verdad es que cuando dices ese estilo de cosas…toda yo me derrito de gusto. Y pienso…"seguro que es sincero". Pero entonces recuerdo que Ron también parecía sincero y al final todo fue un juego para él. ¡Y yo no quiero ser un juego para ti!

- ¡Es que no lo eres, Hermione. Nunca lo has sido!

- ¡Lo sé. Pero aún así, sigo dudando. Entiéndelo. Tengo miedo!

- ¡Pues no lo tengas por favor! ¡No de mí! ¡Yo jamás te haría daño de manera consciente! ¡Por Dios, Hermione, eres la mujer más importante que tengo en mi vida! ¡Nunca podría hacer algo que pusiese en riesgo ese sentimiento! ¡Yo te quiero mucho. Y también te respeto toneladas. Y hasta pienso que eres una bruja extraordinaria y una persona maravillosa, y muy buena, y también hermosa!

- Gracias…

- ¡No quiero que me des las gracias, sólo quiero que creas en mí!

- Yo siempre he creído en ti, Harry. Siempre, desde el instante en que acudiste al servicio de chicas para salvarme del Troll. Ahí me di cuenta que podía contar contigo y también confiar en ti.

- Entonces…¿Por qué dudas, Hermione? No logro entenderlo del todo.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Harry.

- Mira, yo sé…Que nunca he sido igual de expresivo que tú, ni tampoco he tenido tu facilidad para expresar mis sentimientos. Pero sí sé que sólo contigo soy honesto y sincero al cien por cien. Y si nunca te he mentido ni tan si quiera para decirte algo estúpido o sin importancia… ¿Cómo podría entonces engañarte con algo tan serio como el hecho de haberme enamorado de ti cuando encima, sé lo que te hizo Ron y pienso que no tiene perdón de Dios? ¡Maldita sea, Hermione, te amo. Y lo seguiré haciendo por mucho que tu desconfianza en mis sentimientos, me esté sacando de quicio!

- Lo siento, Harry.

- No me digas lo siento, no tienes por qué. Tú sólo has sido sincera y honesta conmigo, como es normal en ti. Y yo te lo agradezco pero…

- Te duele que siga desconfiando del amor que dices sentir por mí. ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- Yo…- comenzó ella recordando algo que le dijo a él, el día de San Valentín, después de que Harry le hubiera confesado su amor-. Podría amarte, sé que podría.- mirándolo a los ojos verdes, añadió…- Lo que no sé es cuánto tiempo voy a tardar en superar lo de Ron lo bastante como para poder confiar en los sentimientos de un chico. Lo que intento decir es que…

- Sé lo que intentas decir, y lo entiendo. Pero sigo dolido, Hermione.

- Ya lo sé, Harry. Lo siento.

- Deja de decir eso.

- Pero es que es verdad…¡Lo siento mucho!

- ¡Me doy por enterado!

- ¡Es que no quiero que te enfades conmigo. Tú eres muy importante para mí, siempre lo has sido!

- ¡Y tú para mí también, Hermione! ¿Cuál es el punto con eso?

- ¡Que no quiero hacerte daño!- dijo sintiendo cómo los ojos marrones se le llenaban de lágrimas-. Y te lo estoy haciendo…- Añadió dejándolas caer por sus mejillas femeninas-. Y me siento fatal.

Ella agachó la cara y lloró sentidamente, liberando la tensión y tristeza, que tenía dentro.

Harry vio sacudirse el cuerpo de Hermione, y se sintió mal por ella. Y aunque aún estaba dolido, pensó que el dolor de Hermione era más importante. Así que, se colocó delante de la castaña y sin decir nada…la encerró en un poderoso abrazo. Pero no se conformó con eso, porque también acarició la espalda de ella de arriba abajo. Y Hermione lloró más aún, y él siguió abrazándola, y confortándola. Demostrándole así que por muy dolido que se sintiera, lo que sentía por ella estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Hermione lo sintió claramente, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Toda ella estaba rota. Porque aunque hubiesen pasado 10 meses desde lo de Ron, aún se sentía insegura respecto al amor. Y por más que supiera que Harry no era nada parecido al pelirrojo en ningún aspecto, no podía dejar de tener miedo. Temía enormemente entregarle su corazón. La aterraba el simple hecho de corresponder su amor y que luego ocurriese algo, lo que fuese, que hiciera que Harry cambiara lo que decía sentir por ella.

Con lo cuál, ella sufriría el triple. Porque tal y como ella misma le había dicho a Harry, él era su único y mejor amigo, el mejor que jamás había tenido. Y sólo por eso él era muy importante para ella, y ella no podía arriesgarse a que él la decepcionara porque si lo hacía…Entonces perdería su fé en él. Y todo se le hundiría, todo, incluso su confianza en la verdadera amistad. Algo que sólo había sentido realmente con Harry Potter.

Harry esperó un rato a que ella se calmara. Pero no lo hizo. Él comprendió que Hermione no sólo se sentía insegura o llena de temor sino que encima estaba deprimida. Y ante eso último, él no sabía cómo actuar para conseguir que ella se sintiera mejor. Así que no hizo nada. Se limitó a sostenerla en sus brazos y continuar confortándola hasta que ella se apartase o le pidiera que la soltara.

Hermione no lo hizo. Se sentía bien en los brazos de Harry. El agarre que ejercía sobre ella su mejor amigo la hacía sentirse protegida y sobre todo querida. Y desde luego, eso la hacía sentirse bien. Aunque el sentirse bien no le servía lo bastante para dejar de llorar.

Hermione no podía evitar llorar. De hecho estaba liberando un montón de lágrimas tanto por lo de Ron como por otras cosas relacionadas con eso y que ella había reprimido en el pasado.

Aquellos sentimientos negativos, la tensión y agobio que conllevaban y la ansiedad que producían, estaban saliendo al exterior por medio de un llanto bestial que Hermione necesitaba liberar y que al propio Harry parecía no molestar. Ni tan siquiera por el hecho de que las lágrimas de ella, estuvieran empapando el pecho de su camisa veraniega.

Como tampoco le afectaba de forma negativa el que ella le hubiese confesado sus temores. Porque Harry sabía, que haciéndolo, Hermione estaba liberándose. Y él sabía también por experiencia propia que cuando alguien dejaba salir toda la pena que llevaba dentro, luego se sentía mejor. Sobre todo relajado. Y desde luego, esperaba que Hermione se relajase lo suficiente como para al menos sonreír un poco o incluso decirle que ya se encontraba bien.

Aún sin tener idea de lo que emplear para animar a la chica que amaba, Potter usó una voz suave y bonita para decir…

- Hermione…¿Estás mejor?

Y ella con voz compungida, respondió…

- No.

Y él sonrió, porque comprobó que incluso estando deprimida, ella seguía siendo sincera y honesta.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para animarte aunque sea un poquito?- preguntó acariciándole el pelo castaño.

- No.- Respondió su mejor amiga retirándose algunas lágrimas-. Porque el simple hecho de que me estés abrazando y confortando con cariño, ya es suficiente ánimo para mí.

- ¿Entonces por qué sigues llorando?

- Porque me siento fatal, Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo…Un montón de emociones malas dentro, que me hacen deprimirme bastante.

- Cuéntamelas.

- Siento…que fui una estúpida ingenua por haber creído que le gustaba a Ron. No sé por qué lo creí cuando tú y otra gente, e incluso yo misma, sabíamos de sobras que jamás entré en el estereotipo de mujer que solía atraerle. Pero claro, Ron fue, después de Víctor Krum…El único chico que había mostrado interés en mí y yo…Me sentí tan feliz por eso…Y tan afortunada por el simple hecho de que uno de mis mejores amigos se hubiese fijado en mí, que…Caí en su trampa como una tonta.

- Tú nunca has sido tonta, Hermione. Sino más bien demasiado lista.- Dijo él dándole un beso en lo alto de la cabeza.

- Pues esa inteligencia no me ha servido de mucho para ver en su momento, que era cierto que Ron estaba fingiendo conmigo.

- No te martirices más con eso, no merece la pena…

- Ya lo sé. Pero es que…¡Me da tanta rabia no haber visto lo que tú y otras personas notasteis! Y encima me lo avisasteis, tanto tú como Dean, Seamus, Luna y Neville. ¡Y yo no quise creerlo! Porque estaba tan ilusionada con él que no podía creer que él pudiera estar burlándose así de mí. ¡Cómo iba a hacerlo! Pensaba yo. ¡Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Lleva siete años de mi vida a mi lado. Hemos compartido un montón de cosas buenas y malas, juntos. Y eso por supuesto une bastante y también hace que sientas respeto hacia esa persona!

- Por supuesto que sí, Hermione. Pero esa persona no es como tú, sino muy distinto. Por lo tanto, valora las cosas diferente a como lo haces tú.

- ¡Y qué, igualmente es una persona que para mí no es alguien cualquiera o alguien que no conozco de antes! ¡Es una persona que tú misma quieres y valoras por muchos defectos que él pueda tener! Y claro, si se supone que tú le consideras uno de tus mejores amigos, y que él también te considera su mejor amiga…¿Cómo va a ser posible que pueda engañarte jugando con tus sentimientos?

- Entiendo que te lo plantees así. Pero nosotros te avisamos de lo que había, y tú no quisiste creerlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y cómo iba a creerlo, Harry? ¡Cómo lo iba a hacer cuando mi propia fé en Ron era inmensa! ¡Yo misma me decía cosas como…No, los demás deben estar equivocados. ¡Tienen que estarlo! Seguro que quienes quieren tomarme el pelo son ellos. Ron nunca me haría algo así. ¡Pero me lo hizo! ¡Me lo hizo! ¡Y yo me siento, yo me siento...Dios, no puedo describirte cómo me siento!

- Tranquila.- Dijo Harry suavizando aún más, la voz.- Cálmate, Hermione.- añadió dándole otro beso en la cabeza.- Déjalo ya, lo que hizo no tiene solución. Y tú lo sabes de sobra.

- Sí que lo sé, pero aún así me duele tanto, Harry, tanto…Que incluso ahora que sé desde hace meses, que mi otro mejor amigo dice amarme de verdad…Yo ya no puedo creerlo ciegamente porque así fue cómo creí en los sentimientos de Ron. ¡Y luego resultaron falsos, maldita sea!

- No llores más…- pidió acariciándole la espalda de nuevo-. No me gusta verte llorar, Hermione.

- Ya lo sé, Harry, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy rota. ¿Entiendes?. Rota…

- Debería haberle estrangulado cuando tuve ocasión.

- Eso no habría borrado lo que él me hizo…

- Pero podría ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

- No es cierto. Los asesinatos no ayudan a sentirte mejor sino a convertirte en un monstruo. Y yo no quiero que tú seas uno, ni tan siquiera para quitarle la vida a un imbécil que juega con los sentimientos de las mujeres.

- Pero fue con una mujer que es muy importante para mí, y tú sabes mejor que nadie, que no soporto que hagan daño a las personas que quiero. Y a ti te quiero muchísimo, Hermione.

- Gracias…

- No. Gracias a ti por ser como eres y también por haberte hecho mi amiga hace siete años, y por haber crecido a mi lado…Acompañándome siempre, cuidándome, protegiéndome y haciéndome entender que no todas las personas son malas o crueles. Porque tú desde luego, eres la persona más bella y buena, que he conocido jamás.

- Harry…- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó sonriendo inseguro.

- ¡Te quiero!- exclamó Hermione dándole un beso fuerte, en los labios-. ¡Te quiero mucho!-. Añadió abrazándole con fuerza también-. ¡Y yo sí que doy gracias todos los días, por haber tenido la grandísima suerte de conocerte, hacerme tu amiga, y disfrutar de tu compañía durante siete años y medio de mi vida!-. Ella lo miró a los ojos otra vez, pidiéndole suplicante…- ¡Por favor, no me dejes nunca!

Y él volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, feliz.

- Por supuesto que no lo haré, Hermione-. Prometió quitándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.- ¿Cómo voy a dejarte cuando lo único que quiero es estar contigo por el resto de mi vida?

- De…¿De verdad?-. Preguntó ella con inseguridad.

- De verdad de la buena-. Aseguró él dándole un beso suave y bonito, en los labios-. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a pedirme que no te abandone. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, Harry.

- Porque realmente soy yo quien debería pedirte eso, Hermione.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ya me has oído. Yo, y no tú, soy, quien debería pedir que no me abandones nunca.

- Yo prometí no abandonarte jamás, así que no tiene caso que me pidas eso, Harry.

- Claro que lo tiene.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque si tú tienes miedo a confiar en el amor que siento por ti…A mí me aterra que un día dejes de quererme y con ello ya no quieras estar conmigo ni como amiga.

- Pero Harry…

- Ya te lo dije una vez, Hermione. Te necesito desesperadamente para todo, incluso para sentirme persona.

Ella le miró asombrada. Él continuó sincerándose.

- Si tú no estás conmigo, siempre dudo de todo. Hasta de cómo hacer bien un hechizo que ya conozco de antes. Lo que intento decir es que tú siempre has sido un apoyo constante para mí, y también la única mujer, que me ha hecho comprender y sentir qué es el cariño y cómo demostrarlo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Gracias a ti he aprendido un montón de cosas, tanto mágicas como personales. Y si no fuese por ti o si incluso no te tuviese en mi vida…Puede que hasta no hubiera sentido jamás, qué es la verdadera amistad. Porque sólo tú has conseguido hacerme entender qué es ser un verdadero amigo, Hermione. Y es curioso, la verdad, muy curioso. Porque no fuiste tú la primera persona que me aceptó como un amigo, sino que fue Ron. Pero aún habiendo sido él el primer chico que me ofreció su amistad…Jamás he sentido estando con él, las mismas cosas que experimenté estando contigo.

- Eso es normal, Harry. Él es un chico y yo soy una chica. Y por muy amigos que hayamos sido los dos de ti…No hemos podido demostrarte o expresarte igual la amistad porque los chicos y las chicas somos muy distintos.

- Sé por dónde vas, pero yo no tengo la misma dirección que tú. Ya sé que los hombres y las mujeres somos distintos, y sé también que no mostramos de la misma manera el cariño o la verdadera amistad. Aún así tienes que reconocer que tú me has dado muchísimas más muestras de ser una verdadera amiga, que las que me pudo dar Ron durante siete años de nuestras vidas.

- Bueno sí, en eso último tienes razón, Harry. Pero yo vuelvo a lo mismo. Es que él es un chico y yo soy una chica. Ahí está la diferencia.

- No, Hermione. La diferencia está en que tú nunca dudaste de mí, pero él sí. Tú jamás me diste de lado o dejaste de hablarme aún cuando tú y yo hubiésemos discutido. Ron sin embargo me retiró la palabra y la amistad más de una vez, en distintos años.

- Igualmente Harry, cuando le necesitaste, estuvo ahí.

- No siempre, Hermione, pero tú sí. Tú siempre has sido una constante en mí y mi vida. Si incluso tengo una parte de mi conciencia con una voz exacta a la tuya que me dice lo que está bien y lo que no…¿Crees que eso también lo tengo con Ron?

- ¿No es así?

- Por supuesto que no. Él nunca se preocupó de advertirme o alertarme como sí hacías tú. Él sólo me hacía reír, y también me escuchaba cuando le contaba algo. Y reconozco que gracias a sus invitaciones en verano, pude conocer la Madriguera, a la familia Weasley y comprender por medio de la convivencia con ellos, cómo se sentía estar en familia. Pero realmente, nunca llegué a sentirme del todo, como un miembro más de ellos. Porque siempre había algo, no sé el qué…que me recordaba que ellos eran de un mismo grupo y yo sólo un extraño.

- Entiendo. Pero no tienes razón en sentirte así, Harry. Porque los Weasley siempre se portaron bien contigo. Y también fueron hospitalarios. Y buenos en el trato que te dieron. E incluso querían que te casaras con Ginny porque sabían que a ella le gustabas y seguro que les habría encantado que entrases en su familia de manera oficial, porque de forma personal te dieron el paso hace muchísimo tiempo. Años para ser exactos.

- Sí, es cierto. Pero por muy atenta que fuese Molly conmigo, yo nunca la vi como una madre.

- Claro que no. Tú tienes una aunque esté muerta. Y todos los hijos sienten amor por sus madres por muy cadáver que ellas estén.

- Ahí te equivocas en parte, Hermione. Yo tengo una madre que lleva años muerta, pero también tengo una que está muy viva.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Existe una mujer que aunque no lo pretendiera, me ha hecho entender y sentir, cómo es el amor de una verdadera madre. Esa mujer no es Molly Weasley…

- ¿Ah no?

- Ni tampoco McGonagall por muchas charlas que me haya dado en distintos años de mi vida…

- ¿Entonces quién es?

- Tú.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres tú, Hermione-. Dijo Harry sonriendo-. ¿Acaso te sorprende?

- Pues sí. Se supone que yo siempre he sido tu amiga. ¿Pero tu madre? En ese papel jamás me he visto, la verdad.

- Igualmente has ejercido de él cada vez que ha sido necesario. "¡Esto no se hace, Harry!". "¡Harry estudia!". "¡Harry, como no me hagas caso me enfadaré mucho contigo!". "¡Harry, lo hiciste, lo conseguiste!". "¡Me siento orgullosa de ti!". "¿Qué te pasa, Harry, por qué estás triste?". "¿Quién te ha hecho daño, Harry? Voy a partirle la cara".

Ella sonrió.

- No es necesario que siga…¿Verdad, Hermione?

- No, Harry.

- Tú siempre has sido una buena y verdadera amiga, sí, pero también una madre cuando lo he necesitado. Me has cuidado igual que una, me has protegido como sólo lo hacen ellas. Me has reñido, me has felicitado, incluso me has castigado obligándome a repetir las redacciones que hacía mal a propósito cuando yo no quería esforzarme. Y por si todo eso fuese poco, hasta has amenazado con pegar a quien me hubiera atacado o dañado de alguna manera. Yo creo, Hermione, que todas esas cosas, son más propias de una madre que de una simple mejor amiga.

- Cierto.- dijo ella sonriendo otra vez.- ¿Y tú cómo llegaste a esa conclusión si se supone que creciste sin madre y en un hogar donde se te daba mucho maltrato y nada de amor?

- Porque cuando comencé a convivir con los Weasleys durante los veranos, y contemplé cómo era la madre de Ron con su familia…Entendí cómo era una madre. Y aunque sabía que tú y Molly no os parecíais en nada…No pude evitar creer o incluso sentir, que quizás mi verdadera madre estaba muerta y jamás cuidaría de mí, pero en la práctica y mi vida escolar, tenía una mujer que estaba muy viva y que encima se desvivía por mí como no se había desvivido nadie jamás. Ni si quiera esa otra madre adulta de mi mejor amigo, una mujer que siempre decía quererme mucho y que procuraba bastante hacerme la estancia en su hogar, lo más cómoda y confortable, posible.

- Y si tú me ves como tu madre…¿Cómo es posible que te hayas enamorado de mí? ¿No sería eso, en cierta manera, incestuoso?

- No, Hermione-. Dijo Harry riéndose un poco-. Porque tú no eres mi madre de carne y hueso, sólo en la práctica. Y por mucho que yo te haya visto como una madre adoptiva, también te veo como una chica preciosa por dentro y por fuera, que me atrae toneladas. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí.

- Tú eres una mujer que representa muchísimas cosas distintas para mí, y todas ellas son bonitas y súper positivas. Y como encima has crecido convirtiéndote en una chica súper atractiva…¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de ti, cuándo precisamente el poder amarte, era lo único que me faltaba por sentir, estando contigo?

Hermione no añadió nada esa vez, pero sus ojos marrones, volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Harry no pronunció palabra, sólo sonrió antes de besarla en los labios un montón de veces y transmitirle a ella, con eso, un amor inmenso. Cuando él se retiró, la castaña dejó la cara en su pecho masculino y cerró los ojos, relajándose mientras sentía cómo Harry volvía a recorrer la espalda de ella, de arriba abajo, con una delicadeza como sólo él podía mostrar.

Ellos pasaron las horas así, estando juntos. Disfrutando de la compañía mutua por mucho que uno de los dos, se limitase a estar refugiada en un cuerpo, que podía hacerla sentir claramente la fuerza y protección tan grande que le brindaba ese cuerpo masculino, simplemente acogiéndola en su pecho.

Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, Harry llamó a Hermione, pero ella no respondió. Tenía la cabeza baja y el pelo castaño tapándole el rostro. Potter apartó el cabello y pudo ver los ojos de ella cerrados. Comprendió que estaba dormida y no quiso despertarla.

Hermione había pasado horas antes, por un gran conflicto emocional y eso desde luego la había agotado.

Como Harry no tenía prisa por comer, y además le daba igual estar en ayunas…Se limitó a quedarse quieto, sosteniendo a Hermione en aquel abrazo que le había dado hacía rato y del que ella no había querido separarse.

- De acuerdo-. Dijo él con una sonrisa, mirándola dormir-. No pienso moverme por mucho que puedan sonarme las tripas. Y desde luego prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, que llevarte en brazos y tener que explicarles a tus padres por qué estás así. Descansa todo lo que quieras, Hermione. Cuando abras los ojos, seguiré aquí.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, Harry se movió lo suficiente como para tumbarse y continuar refugiando a Hermione, con su cuerpo.

Dos horas después, ella recuperó la consciencia. Y se encontró con la cara en el pecho de Harry, las dos manos de él en la cintura de ella, y su cuerpo y el del moreno, tumbados y ladeados, sobre la tierra del bosque.

Harry despertó algunos minutos más tarde, sonriendo al contemplarla. Ella no pronunció palabra, sólo le dio un beso en los labios que él devolvió enseguida. Entonces, el moreno preguntó cómo se encontraba.

- Mejor, gracias. Dormir me ha ayudado, y que te hayas quedado conmigo también me ha sentado bien.

- Yo me siento bien con sólo estar a tu lado.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Pues yo creo que hay otra cosa con la que me sentiría bien.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Aceptar ser tu novia.

- ¿Estás de broma?

- No.

Él sonrió. Ella le besó en los labios, Harry sonrió más.

- Espero que luego no cambies de opinión. Porque si mañana me dices por ejemplo que te lo has pensado mejor y prefieres que volvamos a ser sólo amigos con derecho a besos…Me darás un disgusto tremendo, Hermione. Así que sólo te lo preguntaré una vez más…¿De verdad quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí.

- ¿Y de verdad también que luego no te arrepentirás?

- No. Porque en mi interior sé, que tú y mis padres tenéis razón cuando decís, que no te pareces en nada a Ron. Lo único que espero, es que mi mayor miedo no se haga realidad. Porque si sucede, y acabas decepcionándome en algún sentido…No serás tú quien se lleve un disgusto tremendo, Harry, sino que acabarás conmigo de todas las formas emocionales posibles.

- No te preocupes por eso, Hermione-. Dijo él acariciándole una mejilla-. Haré lo imposible por no decepcionarte jamás.

- Te creo, Harry. Como en todo lo que me dices siempre.

- ¿Incluso en lo que se refiere al amor que siento por ti?

- Sí.

- ¿Y eso también lo aceptas? ¿Puedes aceptar el hecho de que sea cierto, que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, él le dio otro beso en los labios.

- Entonces sólo me queda esperar que llegue el día en que tú también puedas amarme-. Añadió antes de besarla otra vez-. Y cuando eso suceda, y te atrevas a decírmelo…

- Te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo, lo sé.

- ¿Y también sabes que yo soy feliz con el simple hecho de estar contigo?

- Sí Harry, lo sé.

- Pues yo sé otra cosa, Hermione.

- Cuál.

- Puedes confiar en mí y en que lo que siento es muy muy real. Porque yo, jamás de los jamases, te haré daño.

- Harry…

- No hables aún, déjame terminar.

- De acuerdo.

- Si tú me aceptas, Hermione, si lo haces…No sólo te prometo que jamás te haré daño. Te prometo…que estaré ahí para ti siempre, en cualquier circunstancia o incluso lugar. Y te prometo también que si te atreves a aceptar ser mi esposa aunque sea en un futuro lejano…Yo me pasaré el resto de nuestras vidas, haciendo todo lo que se me ocurra para que tú no pierdas la sonrisa que tanto me gusta ver.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme exactamente, Harry, que harás lo imposible para hacerme feliz?

- Sí, Hermione. Pero no sólo eso. Porque voy a hacer lo que sea, con tal de que tú misma sientas que es imposible el simple hecho de que esté jugando contigo o tus sentimientos. Porque tú además me conoces muy bien, demasiado bien. Quizás me conozcas más de lo que yo mismo creo conocerme. Por eso digo, que tú sabrás si soy o no sincero en lo que digo o hago. Y cuando por fin consigas perder ese miedo que tienes a que yo te decepcione o a que ocurra algo que me haga cambiar lo que siento por ti…Prométeme que me lo dirás, que me dirás algo como…"Harry, ahora creo que sí es verdad que me amas. Y además no tengo miedo a amarte a ti también". ¿Podrás hacerlo, Hermione?

- Claro que podré.

- ¿Entonces lo prometes, prometes dejarme claro que ya no tendrás dudas respecto a mí?

- Sí Harry, lo prometo.

- Ahora me siento feliz.

Ella sonrió. Él agarró su mandíbula con las dos manos.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- Bésame. Mucho, no sólo un poco.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo quien decida eso?

- Porque no eres tú la que ha pedido los besos. Además, ahora mismo…Necesito que me demuestres con besos, que es verdad que quieres ser mi novia.

- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- Te has tirado meses diciéndome que no estabas preparada para mantener una relación amorosa ni tan siquiera conmigo. Y después de haber pasado un gran conflicto emocional, vas y cambias de opinión. Así que yo necesito más de un beso tuyo, para convencerme que es cierto que por fin aceptas ser mi pareja aunque por el momento, no busques el matrimonio.

- La verdad es que me asombra que quieras casarte conmigo con la edad que tenemos ahora, Harry. Aún somos jóvenes para meternos en eso…

- En el mundo mágico la mayoría de edad se alcanza a los diecisiete años, y la gente suele casarse con esa edad precisamente.

- Pero en el mundo muggle, Harry, la adultez se reconoce a los dieciocho, y por mucho que pueda quererse una pareja joven, contraer matrimonio a esa edad no es prudente. Lo que intento decir es que para casarse, es necesario quererse sí, pero también haber madurado lo suficiente como para entender qué es un matrimonio y saber llevarlo sin riesgo a pedir el divorcio ante el primer problema de pareja que pueda surgir.

- Hermione, no me des la charla, que no la necesito. Puede que aún nos falte madurar en muchos aspectos, y puede también que seamos jóvenes en edad para entender bien o saber llevar en condiciones, un matrimonio. Pero yo no necesito casarme siendo maduro de mente. Lo único que yo tengo en cuenta para querer casarme contigo, es el simple hecho de que te amo y quiero tener una vida donde tú estés incluida como algo distinto a mi novia o sólo mi mejor amiga.

- Te entiendo, Harry.

- Pues por eso digo…Que me da igual lo mucho o poco que me falte aún por madurar. Yo quiero casarme porque te quiero y porque también quiero tener un hogar contigo. ¿Ha quedado claro por fin?

- Clarísimo.

- ¿Algo más que añadir?

- No.

- ¿Y qué hay de esos besos?- él le guiñó un ojo, ella se rió un poco.

- Creo que te los daré ahora.

- Pues empieza-. Dijo acercándose a los labios de ella-. Soy todo tuyo-. Añadió susurrando-. Y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para besarte y que me beses durante horas, si es eso lo que te apetece.

- Silencio-. Ordenó ella poniéndole un dedo en la boca-. Ya has hablado bastante-. Entonces lo besó, y aunque no estuvo horas, si gastó muchos minutos en demostrarle a Harry que había sido no sólo sincera cuando le dijo que aceptaba ser su novia, sino que además, disfrutaba tanto como él, el simple hecho de besarle.

Potter no sólo disfrutó sino que alucinó al sentir en carne propia, la sinceridad de Hermione, en la manera en la que ella lo besaba.

Quizás la castaña no era tan pasional o efusiva como en su momento pudo serlo Ginny con él en el pasado. Pero a Harry aquello le daba igual, porque para él, los besos de Hermione eran incluso más especiales que los que en su día recibió de la pelirroja. Ya que desde luego, él no sentía lo mismo por su mejor amiga que lo que pudo experimentar hacia la hermana de Ron.

Harry no se había enamorado perdidamente de Ginevra Weasley, sino que lo había hecho de Hermione Granger. Y como él mismo le había dicho a ella, la veía de formas tan distintas y bonitas, que le daba igual si Hermione era más hábil en los besos, o menos hábil, que Ginny.

Para él, lo único que contaba en aquellos momento, eran dos cosas muy concretas: Una, que Hermione por fin había aceptado ser su novia y con ello mantener una relación amorosa con él. Y dos, que había consentido en besarle para complacerle, sí, pero también para demostrarle que ella disfrutaba con él. Porque respecto a eso último, él no tenía ninguna duda, que era verdad.

Hermione estaba disfrutando besarle, y Harry lo sabía por los ruiditos que hacía ella de vez en cuando y sobre todo lo sabía porque ella jugaba con el ritmo y la intensidad de los besos.

De ritmo e intensidad él había aprendido bastante junto a Ginny, pero ahora le resultaba totalmente diferente tratándose de Hermione.

Ella no le estaba tocando o acariciando de manera íntima, tampoco era que buscara el roce entre sus cuerpos ni nada parecido, sino que simplemente se limitaba a usar los labios, moviéndolos en los de Harry y probando su boca como si fuese un territorio inexplorado. Y la verdad era que Hermione lo conocía bastante bien contando con todas las ocasiones pasadas en que se habían besado.

Pero una cosa era que ella se dejara besar por él o que le diera algún beso de vez en cuando y otra muy distinta que Hermione pusiera ganas e intensidad en los besos de ahora. Porque los de antes o meses atrás se los dio aún sin haber aceptado ser su pareja. Y los de ahora eran los besos de una mujer que había dicho por voluntad propia que quería ser su novia. Y ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Y eso Harry lo sabía con creces.

Por eso estaba disfrutando los besos de Hermione a pesar de que no fuesen besos súper pasionales o incluso fogosos.

A Harry le daba igual que ella no fuese "tocona". Realmente no necesitaba que ella lo tocara para que él creyese que a Hermione le atraía como chico.

Él tenía clarísimo que ella sentía atracción, mucha, no sólo un poco. Porque si no hubiese sido así, ni habría aceptado ser su novia ni tampoco habría consentido meses atrás, dejarse besar por él cuando encima ella no le había dicho "de acuerdo, seamos pareja".

Pero ahora, diez meses después de lo de Ron y sólo 4 tras San Valentín…Hermione había dicho sí a la propuesta de noviazgo. Y Harry se sentía satisfecho con eso. Y doblemente satisfecho con que ella siguiera besándolo como si aquello no la cansara en absoluto.

Un rato después, ella se apartó y él sonrió al contemplar el rojo de sus labios hinchados, oír la respiración agitada que ahora tenía y ver además el brillo en los ojos de Hermione.

- Me siento viva, Harry-. Dijo la castaña como si intuyera lo que él pensaba-. Y sí, estoy bien. Y más bien me ha sentado aún aceptar ser tu novia. Y no, no voy a arrepentirme más tarde. Y sí, por supuesto que cuando sienta que ya no tengo miedo, podré aceptar no sólo tu amor sino también entregarte el mío. Por cierto…

- ¿Qué?-. Él la besó una vez más. Ella lo devolvió.

- No sé si te has quedado con ganas de caricias o algo parecido pero…Prometo dártelas en otra ocasión.

- No te inquietes por eso, Hermione. Para mí ha sido suficiente con los besos. A decir verdad, me has dejado alucinado. Vale que no me has tocado ni nada de eso pero admito, que simplemente con tus labios, me has puesto cardíaco por no decir otra cosa que a lo mejor te resulta xxx.

Ella estalló en carcajadas, él la miró encantado.

- ¿Sabes qué, Harry?-. Dijo Hermione mirándole con diversión tras sus ojos marrones.

- ¿Qué, novia?-. Preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- Lo que te dije hace meses, es cierto. Eres único en tu género. Y yo no te cambiaría ni uno solo, de los aspectos que forman tu personalidad, y tu manera de ser.

- Te amo, Hermione.

- Te quiero, Harry.

- Pues yo quiero más besos.

- Y yo me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Dejamos los besos para el postre?-. Ahora fue ella la que le guiñó el ojo.

- Déjame que lo piense…- dijo fingiendo meditarlo. Hermione volvió a reírse.- De acuerdo-. Dijo Harry como si le hubiera dado muchas vueltas-. Escojo tus besos como postre.

- Entonces vámonos a almorzar.

- ¿Y no podemos picar algo, antes?

- ¿Picar el qué? Aquí no hay comida y yo no me he traído la varita para hacerla aparecer.

- Tan lista para muchas cosas, y tan ingenua para otras-. Dijo Harry riéndose por lo bajo-. Yo no hablaba de comida, Hermione, sino de ti y de mí, como aperitivo.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? Oye…¿No estarás pensando cosas "de mayores", verdad? Porque si es así, debo decirte, que no estoy dispuesta a tener sexo cuando sólo hace minutos he aceptado ser tu novia. Una cosa es que yo te bese en los labios, y otra muy distinta que acceda a intimar tanto contigo como para tener relaciones sexuales. Y por ahí, sí que no paso, Harry.

- Para el carro, Hermione. Primero, yo no me refería al sexo. Segundo, soy consciente de que antes de hacer el amor tenemos que intimar de otras maneras. Tercero, sé que es pronto para eso cuando como tú bien has dicho, acabas de aceptar se mi novia. Peeroo…- dijo poniendo carita inocente-. No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas pornográficas de mí o mis intenciones cuando llevo meses enteros demostrándote que soy un buen chico.

Ella lanzó una carcajada y él la silenció con un beso digno de ganar un campeonato.

Cuando se retiró, Hermione tenía una expresión algo atolondrada en el rostro. Y fue el turno de Harry, de reírse con ganas. Sólo que ella no le calló con un beso, sino que prefirió acurrucarse en su pecho, como había hecho cuando se quedó dormida.

Potter sonrió, moviéndose lo suficiente como para darle un beso tras el cuello y dejar además, la cara en uno de los hombros de Hermione.

Ellos cerraron los ojos y aunque no se durmieron, permanecieron así durante unos minutos. Pasados los cuales tanto las tripas de él como las de ella sonaron, y fue cuando decidieron volver al camping para almorzar junto a los padres de Hermione.

* * *

- Voy a por una rebeca.- dijo ella en la puerta de la cabaña-. Se está levantando fresco.

Harry se quedó en el porche, y, al ver que tardaba, decidió entrar. Acababa de llegar al pasillo de la cocina, cuando vio a Hermione totalmente quieta y de espaldas a él.

Él se preguntó qué ocurriría para que la castaña no se moviera. Y al mirar hacia delante, se dio cuenta que la señora Granger salía de la cocina envuelta en una sábana y portando un bote de nata montada y una cajita de cerezas en almíbar.

- ¡Mamá!- dijo Hermione con asombro. Su progenitora se volvió lentamente, como si la hubiesen pillado haciendo algo imperdonable. Y cuando vio tanto a su hija como a su mejor amigo, unos pasos detrás, contemplarla atónitos, se le cayeron tanto los alimentos, como la sábana.

El "Ahí va" que dijo Harry, fue oído tanto por Hermione como por su madre. Las reacciones de las dos mujeres, fueron distintas, rapidísimas y sólo les llevaron segundos cometerlas.

Hermione se giró y tapó los ojos de Harry con una mano mientras gritaba "¡Desaparece!" a su madre. La cuál, salió corriendo tan desnuda como se había quedado al perder la sábana.

Harry sintió que Hermione tiraba de él y lo sacaba fuera de la cabaña. Una vez en el exterior, ella bajó la mano y él vio que la cara de Hermione estaba rojísima.

- Qué vergüenza…- dijo ella con nerviosismo-. Espero que borres ese recuerdo de tu mente-. Ordenó mirándole a los ojos verdes-. Saber que tienes a mi madre desnuda en tu memoria, no creo que sea bueno para mí.

Harry no añadió nada con palabras, sólo negó con la cabeza dándole la razón.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, él preguntó de manera inocente…

- ¿Cuándo tú crezcas tanto como tu madre, serás igual que ella, Hermione? En el cuerpo, quiero decir.

Él vio claramente cómo a su novia, le temblaba una ceja. Entonces se percató que había metido la pata.

- Bueno, lo que quiero decir…- dijo con rapidez-. No es algo como que me guste tu madre desnuda y quiera que tú seas igual, sino que…

- Déjalo Harry-. Dijo Hermione mirándole muy seria-. No termines la frase a menos que quieras que me ponga violenta.

- No, no, claro que no-. Añadió Potter rápidamente, moviendo la cara de un lado a otro.

- Bien-. Apuntó Hermione sin perder la seriedad-. Porque a mí no me ha gustado nada, que la hayas visto desnuda. Y a pesar de que no me guste tu pregunta, responderé que no. El cuerpo de mi madre es uno y el mío otro. Por consiguiente…Por mucho que crezca yo nunca seré igual que ella. ¿Satisfecho?

- Sí.

- ¿Algo más que añadir?

- Relacionado con eso, no. Perdón por haberte incomodado.

- Tu curiosidad no me incomoda, Harry. Sólo me sentó mal que fueses inoportuno al hacer la pregunta.

- Lo pillo, Hermione. Me disculpo.

- Disculpas aceptadas.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?

- Salir de aquí.

- ¿Volvemos al bosque?

- No. Prefiero quedarme un rato en la cafetería. Y si es sola, mejor.

- Por…¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte?

- Porque has visto a mi madre desnuda. Sé que no fue culpa tuya, Harry, pero aún así…Ahora mismo no me apetece estar contigo. Necesito un rato de soledad. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí Hermione. ¿Y luego, podremos estar juntos?

- Cuando se me pase el disgusto por supuesto que sí.

- Entonces esperaré a que me avises. Y Hermione…

- Qué, Harry…

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y mirándola a los ojos añadió…

- No sé cómo serás cuando seas tan adulta como tu madre, pero déjame decirte que tal y como estás ahora con 18 años…Me resultas muy hermosa. Y lo digo sin haberte visto desnuda. Aunque estoy seguro que cuando lo vea…Me quedaré más alucinado incluso, que cuando me besaste en el bosque.

Harry se aproximó a sus labios femeninos, ella no hizo nada por impedírselo. Antes de besarla, Potter añadió en un susurro…

- No me mates por lo que voy a hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, porque Harry la estaba besando con intensidad, ganas, y sobre todo con pasión. Y eso último era algo que ella antes no había experimentado con él.

Ella se dejó hacer, incluso correspondió los besos aunque no lo hiciera tan pasional como Harry. A pesar de ello, tanto él como Hermione, disfrutaron la experiencia. Y cuando él se apartó, escuchó que ella le decía…

- No voy a matarte.

Y eso, hizo sonreír a Harry.

- Te veré dentro de un rato-. Dijo Hermione antes de poner rumbo a la cafetería.

Potter la observó marchar, y cuando se quedó solo, decidió dar un paseo para intentar distraerse.

* * *

Cuando Hermione volvió a la cabaña, tres horas después, se encontró con su padre y madre, sentados en el columpio del porche.

Ella miró a su progenitora con reproche, la mujer adulta puso cara de disculpa, pero no pronunció palabra. La castaña optó por hacer lo mismo y devolver a su madre un gesto, no de disculpa sino otro de "Ok".

Sintiéndose tranquila, Hermione notó que el hambre había vuelto, así que pasó a la cabaña para prepararse algo. Acababa de colocar la tortilla francesa en un plato, cuando Harry apareció en la cocina.

Él quiso saludarla con un beso, pero como no estaba seguro de si ella seguiría molesta, decidió usar el clásico "hola" y tomar asiento frente a la castaña.

Mirándola a los ojos marrón, Potter preguntó…

- ¿Estamos bien, Hermione, o sigues enfadada conmigo?

- No estoy enfadada, Harry, sólo molesta. Pero tranquilo, lo tuyo se me ha pasado.

- Entonces…¿Estamos bien? Como pareja quiero decir.

- Como pareja…Sí. Por mi parte no tengo nada en contra de seguir siendo tu novia.

- Me alivia oír eso.

- ¿Has comido?

- No. Estuve paseando por el bosque, yo también necesitaba despejarme un poco.

- ¿Quieres que te haga una tortilla francesa como la mía o la prefieres con queso?

- Sin nada, gracias.

Hermione se levantó de su sitio y se puso a prepararla. Él se quedó sorprendido, en su interior, no creía que ella quisiera cocinar. Pero cuando le puso la tortilla en un plato y volvió a sentarse frente a él, Harry terminó de convencerse que efectivamente, todo estaba bien con ella.

Los dos disfrutaron de un almuerzo tranquilo, acompañada de una charla sin importancia. Cuando terminaron, él se ofreció a lavar los platos y Hermione eligió secarlos.

Harry la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, sonriendo mientras enjabonaba los objetos. Se dio cuenta que incluso algo tan sencillo como compartir una tarea doméstica, disfrutaba con Hermione.

Por primera vez en 18 años de vida, le agradaba realizar algo, que en el pasado, hacía por obligación, en casa de sus parientes.

Pero él no sólo se sentía bien lavando los platos al lado de Hermione, sino que de repente, le entraron unas ganas locas de divertirse con ella. Así que movió una mano enjabonada, y le echó a ella un poco de agua espumosa que impactó en uno de los hombros de la castaña.

- ¡Harry!- dijo con las manos en jarras.

- ¿Sí?- él fingió una cara inocente, pero no podía ocultar la sonrisa traviesa que tenía su rostro varonil.

- Haz el favor de no echarme espuma.

Potter asintió con la cabeza, enjuagó un vaso, se lo pasó a Hermione y cuando ella comenzaba a secarlo, recibió otro poco de agua en una de sus mejillas.

- Harry…- dijo la castaña en un tono claro que indicaba "peligro".

- ¿Qué?-. Cuestionó él riéndose un poco.

- No me busques, que me encuentras.

Él volvió a echarle agua, Hermione dejó el vaso en la encimera. Y en cuestión de segundos, metió una mano en el agua jabonosa y le devolvió el salpicón a Harry. Quien terminó con la cara mojada.

- ¡Guerra!- pronunció el moreno metiendo las dos manos y comenzando a mojar a la chica que amaba tanto. Quien además, hizo lo mismo que él.

El resultado fue un chico y una chica, empapados de la cabeza a los pies y con las ropas llenas de espuma.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y de repente, estallaron en unas carcajadas tan altas como para llamar la atención del matrimonio Granger. Que se asomó a la cocina y se encontró a su única hija y a su mejor amigo, riendo a lo bestia en el suelo donde los dos estaban tumbados.

- Me parece que luego tendrás que limpiar el suelo, Grace.- dijo su marido en voz baja.

- De eso nada. Que lo limpien ellos-. Entonces miró a su esposo-. ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por el bosque? Hace una tarde estupenda.

* * *

Los días restantes del camping pasaron con tranquilidad tanto para el matrimonio Granger como para Harry y Hermione. Quienes por otra parte, disfrutaban su relación de noviazgo con la misma naturalidad y confianza con la que compartían su amistad de casi ocho años.

Lo único que no había cambiado en Hermione respecto a Harry, era no sentirse enamorada de él. Por lo demás, era una novia estupenda para la opinión de Potter.

Después de dejar el camping, fueron a la playa. Allí pasaron los últimos quince días del mes de julio. Cuando llegó agosto, Harry se despidió de Hermione y sus padres y entonces regresó al antiguo hogar de su difunto padrino.

Hermione por otra parte, se fue a Hawaii, donde pasó casi un mes disfrutando de todo lo que siempre le había gustado en soledad. Como dar paseos por la playa, leerse más de un libro, ver la tele, salir por ahí con papá y mamá…

Y como ya no estaba Harry, Hermione no tenía que preocuparse de cosas como la que sucedió cuando él vio desnuda a la madre de ella.

El moreno por su parte, estaba aburridísimo en la casa de Sirius.

Hacía días que había terminado de prepararla como él quería para Hermione. Y después de haber asistido a algunos partidos profesionales de Quidditch, se dio cuenta que por mucho que le apasionara ese deporte, no lo disfrutaba igual viéndolo solo, que acompañado. Así que volvió al hogar y se distrajo haciendo cosas atípicas como por ejemplo leer libros gordos, practicar hechizos para seguir mejorando en la magia, estudiar tres libros de cocina mágica y cuatro de magia doméstica avanzada…Y cuando sintió que había tenido bastante, se dio cuenta que todas esas cosas eran más propias de Hermione, que de sí mismo.

- Genial-. Dijo mirando el papel decorativo de las paredes del Salón-. No bastaba con tener una parte de mi conciencia con su voz, ahora estoy haciendo cosas que le gustan a ella. Maldito Hawaii de las narices…Tiene que ser estupendísimo para que ella no se acuerde ni de escribirme una sola postal. Joder…Esto de estar solo y aburrido es malo, pero estar enamorado de una mujer que no me corresponde es más malo todavía. No, si al final Ginny iba a tener razón cuando dijo que yo era un tío muy raro. Porque sólo los que son raros siguen amando a una persona que no siente lo mismo por ellos. Jolín Hermione…¡Te echo de menos!

Poco después de pronunciar eso, vio llegar a una de las ventanas, una lechuza blanca que él conocía perfectamente.

- ¡Nieve!-. Dijo con alegría acercándose hasta el animal y dejándole paso al interior.

La lechuza de Hermione se posó en el cabecero de uno de los sillones. Harry usó la varita para hacer aparecer dos ratones y un cacharro con agua. Mientras el ave rendía cuenta de ellos, Potter leyó la carta de la castaña, respondiendo en voz alta tras cada línea.

"¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estás?"

- Aburridísimo.

"¿Qué tal llevas agosto?"

- Fatal. Sin ti, la casa se me cae encima.

" Yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien. ¡Y me he puesto morena! Mamá dice que ahora estoy más guapa."

- Tú siempre has sido guapa, Hermione.

"Volveremos a Londres la penúltima semana de agosto, porque mis padres tienen que asistir a un congreso para Dentistas, la última semana del mes y por eso no podemos quedarnos en Hawaii agosto entero."

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás sola en casa durante 7 días? Espero que me invites a pasarlos contigo.

"Es una pena que tengamos que dejar la isla antes de lo previsto pero bueno, son cosas que ocurren."

- Venga Hermione, invítame a tu casa. Verás lo bien que lo pasamos.

"La cosa es…que estuve hablando con mis padres. Y les dije que una semana sola en casa sería aburridísimo para mí. Y pensé que estaría bien que te vinieras conmigo unos días…"

- ¡Sí, sí, sí!- dijo el moreno saltando de alegría-. ¡Voy, voy, voy!

"Pero entonces mis padres dijeron que eso de dejarme sola en casa, con un chico que además es mi novio, durante siete días no menos…No les parecía nada bien."

- ¡La madre que los parió. Si me han tenido un mes entero con ellos, creía que confiaban en mí!

"Yo les dije que no tenían nada que temer. Porque tú y yo no somos una pareja corriente."

- Ya lo creo que no. Hay tíos de mi edad que ya han perdido la virginidad. Y yo aún estoy esperando que quieras dar ese paso, y contando con lo mucho que te está costando confiar en el amor…Para mí que lo del sexo va a tardar más todavía. Pero bueno, no es eso lo que más me preocupa entre tú y yo, Hermione. Sino que puedas enamorarte de mí antes de que me salgan canas o pierda todo el pelo de la cabeza.

"Bueno, pues eso. Como decía…Estuve hablando un buen rato con mis padres y finalmente, ellos se convencieron de que podían dejarme sola contigo en casa, sin que me dejes embarazada, por ejemplo."

- ¿Embarazada?- parpadeó perplejo-. Dudo mucho que quieras ser madre tan joven después de la charla que me diste hace tiempo, sobre lo peligroso que era a tu edad.

"Ya, ya sé lo que estarás pensando. Algo como que es imposible que me dejes embarazada con la edad que tengo ahora cuando encimas sabes por mí, que no quiero ser madre tan joven."

- Cuánto me conoces, Hermione.

" Y además añado que jamás se me ocurriría tener hijos fuera del matrimonio. Y como tú y yo no estamos casados, eso de los embarazos no va a hacerse realidad por muchas paranoias que puedan montarse mis padres."

- Tus padres son estupendos, me caen muy bien. Pero sí, algo paranoicos sí son. Porque vamos, a mí no se me ocurriría tocarte, a menos que me dieras permiso. Y reconozco que a veces soy imprudente, pero tanto como para jugármela contigo, no.

"Bueno, olvídate del tema del embarazo. Aunque no te extrañe que mis padres se lo hayan planteado. Ellos son así. Siempre preocupados por todo, incluso por las cosas que a mí ni se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer."

- ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca haremos el amor?

"Porque vamos, por muy atraída que me sienta por ti, no se me ocurriría jamás acostarme contigo sin poner medios anticonceptivos."

- Ah ya, entiendo por dónde vas.

"Pero no te montes la película, Harry, tú sabes perfectamente lo que opino sobre el sexo entre nosotros, actualmente."

- Quieres esperar, Hermione, lo sé. No te preocupes, lo acepto.

"Resumiendo…"

- Tú no sabes lo que es eso. Siempre hablas demasiado.

"Sí Harry, soy capaz de resumir por muy habladora que sea."

- ¿Seguro que la carta no lleva algún tipo de hechizo para que ella sepa lo que respondo conforme leo?

"Así que en pocas palabras te diré…Que mis padres aceptan tu presencia en la casa durante una semana, si es que te apetece estar a solas conmigo todo ese tiempo."

- ¿Qué si me apetece? Vamos, eso ni se pregunta, Hermione. A mí me apetece lo que sea mientras lo comparta contigo. Y desde luego me encantará estar siete días y siete noches, en tu casa, teniéndote las 24 horas sólo para mí. Si me apetece…¡Pues claro que me apetece, boba! Y luego soy yo el ingenuo…

" En fin, Harry, si quieres aceptar la invitación, sólo tienes que responderme la carta y esperar otra donde te diré el día y la hora en que podrás aparecerte en mi casa."

- Lo dicho, cuánto me conoces, Hermione.

"Pues nada, pásalo bien. Nos veremos en unos días."

- Serán eternos sin ti.

"Te quiero, Harry Potter. Te quiero mucho. No lo olvides nunca."

- Te amo, Hermione Granger. Muchísimo. No lo olvides tú, jamás.

Agarrando un trozo de pergamino, el moreno mandó su respuesta y unas horas después, recibió otra de Hermione donde ella le decía que podía aparecerse, el 25 de agosto, a partir del mediodía.

Justo antes de acostarse, ella leyó el último mensaje de Harry. Que decía simplemente…

"¡Hola Hermione! Estoy deseando que llegue el 25 de agosto. A mediodía, comprendido. Cuídate mucho y no te quemes con el sol. Por cierto…Todavía te amo. Harry."

- Tan propio de él, escribir así-. Dijo la castaña riéndose un poco-. Yo escribo una Biblia y él me responde un telegrama. Bueno, es Harry, y jamás ha sido parecido a mí. Por eso me gusta más todavía.

Guardando la respuesta del moreno, apagó la luz y se echó a dormir.

* * *

(Fin de la primera parte, de las dos que forman el capítulo 8 y final de "La Apuesta").

* * *

**Nota de la autora 2: **

Me encanta la escena de Harry-Hermione en la noche de San Valentín. Ésa en la que discuten y al mismo tiempo se arreglan lo suficiente como para dormir juntos. De verdad, cuando escribo cosas así yo misma me lo paso bomba. Porque no puedo evitar reírme a lo bestia. Igual que me reí tela cuando Hermione, estando en el camping, escuchó a través de la pared de su habitación, los suspiros amatorios de sus padres, y se puso roja de vergüenza. También me gusta mucho, la escena en la que Hermione se abre a Harry y termina derrumbándose cuando le cuenta sus temores frente al amor. Después de todo, ella es humana. Y tarde o temprano tendría que explotar. ¿Verdad? Confieso que esa escena de la charla en el bosque, me toca bastante la fibra sensible.

¡Ah, sí, cambiando de tema otra vez. Hace meses vi Crepúsculo y me resultó preciosa y muy fiel a la primera novela! ¿Y sabéis quién hace de Edward? ¡Robert Pattinson, el que sale de Cedric Diggory en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego! Qué guapo está en Crepúsculo. Yo es que lo miraba y lo remiraba y no podía dejar de pensar…¡Dios, si es que está para hincharle el diente a él por muy vampiro que sea en la película! En fin, id a ver Crepúsculo si sois como yo, seguidores de la saga de Stephenie Meyers. ¡Yo tengo todos los libros, y ya me los he leído y son preciosos pero de verdad!

No, no voy a escribir fics de ellos, por el momento no me inspiran. Prefiero seguir con Harry y Hermione. Quitando a algunos/as lectores/as que a veces dejan review diciendo que no les gusta lo que hago y cómo lo hago…La verdad es que siempre que he publicado algo, ha tenido bastante aceptación. Y esto no lo digo por presumir, lo digo porque es verdad. Cambiando de tema y volviendo al fic, sólo deciros que para saber cómo termina la historia, lo único que tenéis que hacer es picar en lo que la página pone como capítulo diez, pues no distingue en la enumeración, las sub-partes de un mismo cap. Así que si aún tenéis ganas de seguir leyendo, os animo a que lo hagáis. Ya me diréis si queréis, qué os pareció. Un beso. RAkAoMi.


	9. Cap 8 Parte II con Epílogo ¡Harry!

**Nota de la autora:** sábado, 28 de febrero de 2009.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Como se suele decir… "Perdón por la extensión". Empezaré diciendo eso de…Aquí os dejo la segunda parte de las dos que forman, el capítulo ocho y final de "La Apuesta". En esta segunda parte que además es mucho más larga que la primera, es donde está el Epílogo que da por concluida la historia de manera definitiva. ¿Y qué hay en el Epílogo, RAkAoMi, su boda, los hijos? Ah…ya lo leeréis.

Ahora daremos paso a las **advertencias:** A lo largo de esta segunda parte y última del capítulo ocho, existen varias escenas íntimas con las parejas protagonistas. Y no me refiero sólo a la formada por Harry y Hermione. Ahora que, en mi humilde opinión, la escena íntima más bonita, tierna y pasional, es la que aparecerá después de que Hermione haya visto la habitación rosa y azul. Eso como aviso, por si alguien quiere saltársela si no le gusta leer este tipo de cosas. Pero advierto también, tal y como dije en la primera nota de autora de la primera parte del cap ocho, que…esa escena íntima "no es tan "fuerte" como algunos puedan pensar. Pues si lo fuera, el fic aparecería en la categoría M y no en la T como sí está metido."

Por otra parte, os vuelvo a recordar que Ron y Ginny no molestarán más aunque sí sabréis algo de ellos en las narraciones que corresponden a las cosas de Hogwarts. Sin más, os dejo con la segunda parte del capítulo final de "La Apuesta" que, como suele ser normal en mis historias, tiene "un poco de todo", incluso humor. Eso último lo veréis en más de una escena tanto con Harry y Hermione como con los padres de ella, y hasta otros personajes que no os quiero nombrar para no desvelaros cosas sobre ellos, antes de que las leáis. Ellos os harán gracia (en las partes cómicas, claro) siempre y cuando entendáis mi sentido del humor.

Antes de irme, quiero dedicar esta última parte de la historia, a las personas siguientes: Romycrazy (gracias por la foto y la felicitación de mi cumple, te quiero mucho), harryherms, Nicu (te mandé un privado. Gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños), Flor, Sandrita Granger, Sonia Granger Potter, Tyflos (te debo un email), DiCaro, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Romycrazy, EdPotter, Makarva, Ruloxx, La Dama de la Luna, Moni-HyHr forever,Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Harry Perú, y D.. Ellos/as suelen seguir todo lo que publico, y aceptarlo tal y como esté planteado. Por ello, gracias. Me gustaría saludar también a "la chica duende" y a la nueva lectora "Moniklaun HP xD". A vosotras dos en concreto, sólo quiero deciros…Gracias por vuestro apoyo, me alegra saber que os gustan mis historias. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Cap.8 y Epílogo. "¡Harry!" (Parte II)**

Los días pasaron, y llegó el 25 de agosto. Hermione había estado regando parte del jardín. Justo cuando acababa de entrar al Salón, Harry apareció con un sonoro "¡PLOP!". Él miró alrededor, entonces la vio al lado de la puerta.

Ella estaba ataviada con el sujetador de un bikini, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos por encima de las rodillas y unas chanclas de goma. Algo normal para el calor que hacía en agosto.

Harry pensó que estaba sexy, y pensó también que incluso la cola alta de caballo con que se había recogido la melena castaña, le sentaba estupendamente.

Pensó también que después de casi un mes sin verla y echándola de menos todos y cada uno de esos días, aunque al aparecerse la hubiera visto con ojeras y una ropa horrible, ella le seguiría pareciendo atractiva.

Hermione sonrió al contemplarle. Se sentía muy feliz de verle y estaba a punto de decir "¡Hola Harry!", pero no pudo, porque él no la dejó pronunciar palabra.

Con paso firme y decidido, Harry Potter se acercó hasta la chica que amaba, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en los labios un montón de veces.

Hermione correspondió, poniéndose incluso de puntillas para estar a la altura de él, pero justo cuando acababa de subir los pies, notó que dejaban de tocar el suelo. Pues Potter la había agarrado de la cintura, había tirado de ella hacia arriba y sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y en dirección a donde estaba el sofá más grande y cómodo.

Ellos cayeron allí de golpe, pero Hermione no se quejó. Aunque comenzaba a sentirse agobiada. Ella quería separarse y decir al menos "hola" o "cuánto me alegro de verte", pero no podía porque Harry no le daba opción posible. Cada vez que ella movía la cara hacia un lado para intentar separarse, él la movía en esa misma dirección para seguir besándola. Y cuando puso una mano en el pecho de él con la intención de apartarle, se encontró con que otra mano de Harry agarraba la de ella y la apretaba en señal de no querer soltarla.

Hermione ya no se sintió agobiada, más bien notó cómo comenzaba a enfadarse.

- Harry…- dijo en el leve segundo que él dejó sus labios para aspirar antes de besarla otra vez.

- Mmmfff…- fue el sonido que dejó escapar él cuando atrapó con su boca, la de Hermione en otra serie de besos "hambrientos".

- Harrymmff…

- Mmmffff…

- Mmmffff…

- Hermmff…¡mionph! Cuánmmff to te mmfff hemph echadodemmff menos.

- ¡Basta!- pronunció ella dándole un empujón fuerte, con lo cuál, él cayó hacia atrás en el sofá y ella pudo por fin quitárselo de encima.

Harry la miró con algo de temor, pensó que Hermione le abofetearía o algo parecido, pero en lugar de ponerse violenta, ella optó por darle "una charla" e intentar así que él comprendiera su postura.

- No estoy enfadada contigo porque me hayas besado. No es eso, Harry. Yo también te he echado de menos. ¡Y por supuesto que me alegro de verte! Pero no me esperaba este…saludo tuyo, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Es que verás, después de casi un mes sin vernos, lo normal sería decir "¡Hola Hermione, cuéntame cosas de Hawaii!". En fin, algo así. Pero tú no has hecho eso, sino que has preferido usar la boca para capturar la mía en una sesión besucona que aunque admito me ha dejado impresionada, también ha ocasionado que me duelan los labios. Sinceramente, Harry…La próxima vez que decidas besarme así, avísamelo primero. Una no está acostumbrada a estas…muestras de pasión espontáneas por mucho que vengan de un chico que siempre ha sido muy impulsivo.

- ¿Y la conclusión es?

- Que no estoy enfadada contigo, pero tampoco me ha gustado que te lanzases sobre mí como si yo fuese un pastel súper apetecible. Aunque en cierto sentido…me siento halagada. Pero quiero que entiendas que me ha sentado fatal que no me dejaras apartarme cuando lo intenté.

- E…Tienes razón, Hermione, eso no estuvo bien. Perdona.

- Perdonado.

- Pero tampoco pude evitarlo.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Es que ha sido casi un mes sin verte, y encima cuando aparezco, te encuentro ligerita de ropa…

- Estaba regando el jardín, Harry. Es normal que me vista así. Además, hace un calor horrible. Y yo no tenía ninguna gana de usar una manguera ataviada en un pantalón largo que habría terminado empapado. Y a todo esto…¿Por qué tengo darte explicaciones de lo que me pongo en mi propia casa? ¡Yo me visto como quiero, y tú no tendrías por qué reprochármelo!

- Si yo no te reprocho nada, Hermione. A decir verdad agradezco que te hayas puesto ese pantalón cortito y la parte de arriba del bikini. Te sientan muy bien.

- ¿Por eso te has puesto a besarme como si fueses a devorarme, porque me encuentras sexy?

- No. Te he besado "comiéndote viva" porque tenía unas ganas inmensas de hacerlo. Pero sí, me resultas muy sexy tal y como vas vestida ahora.

- Ah, gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Algo más?

- Por el momento no.

- Genial. Entonces…bienvenido a casa, Harry. ¿Qué tal lo has pasado desde que me fui a Hawaii?

- Fatal. Me aburro muchísimo sin ti. Por cierto, tu madre dijo la verdad. El moreno te sienta muy bien.

- Gracias. Tú no estás bronceado.

- Porque no he ido a la playa. Como no tengo padres que me lleven…

- Oh, lo siento. No pretendía recordártelo.

- No, si no importa. ¿Puedo besarte otra vez?

- ¿Aún te quedan fuerzas?

- ¿Aún? ¡Si lo de antes no fue nada cansado para mí!

- Pues desde que nos separamos, respiras agitado.

- Es que me alteras las hormonas, Hermione.

- A mí…también me alteras las hormonas, Harry. Quizás por eso tengo un cosquilleo extraño que me hace sentir un calor nuevo para mí.

- Seguro que no es ni la mitad de grande que el que siento yo. Aunque para mí no es nada nuevo.

- ¿Lo has sentido antes?

- Más de una vez.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cada vez que estoy con una chica que me gusta mucho y ella me deja besarla todo cuanto me apetece. Pero confieso, que lo que siento contigo no lo he sentido con nadie más.

- Entonces…¿Sólo yo te causo ese efecto?

- Sí señorita, tú sola. Puedes sentirte orgullosa.

Hermione se rió un poco.

- Eres de lo que no hay, Harry.

- Ya me lo has dicho otras veces.

- Porque es verdad.

- Pues más verdad es, que me muero de ganas de besarte otra vez.

- Jújú…¿Ahora hablas en rima?

- No…Es que me salió así.

- ¿Te apetece un refresco?

- No, lo que me apetece es que te tumbes encima, y me dejes besarte mucho.

- Sí estás caliente, sí.

- Y no es por el verano.

- Ya.

- Es que me atraes mucho, Hermione.

- Tú también me atraes, Harry.

- Pero no quieres besarme más. ¿A que no?

- Estoy cansada…

- Yo te relajaré.

- Seguro que sí-. Dijo ella con ironía.

- Venga Hermione, acércate. No voy a comerte…

- Pues antes parecía que sí. Besabas de una manera que…

- ¿Te dio miedo?

- ¡Al contrario!- confesó riéndose un poco-. La verdad es que no me inspiró nada malo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a algo así, Harry. Y menos contigo.

- De acuerdo, seré más delicado la próxima vez. Y ahora…¿Te acercas o me acerco?

- Tengo que terminar el jardín. Me falta regar la palmera enana.

- Pero qué obsesión con el dichoso jardín…

- Bueno, puedes tomártelo así si quieres, de todas maneras no sé de qué te extrañas. Me conoces con éste…casi ocho años ya. Deberías saber sin que te lo diga yo, que no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar. Por eso es que quiero acabar de regar el jardín. Tú puedes acompañarme o subir a la habitación de invitados y colocar allí tus cosas. Por cierto…me alegro mucho de verte y también me alegra que aceptases pasar la semana conmigo.

- ¿Y cómo no iba a aceptar si me moría por verte, Hermione?

Ella sonrió. Entonces se acercó hasta él, se puso encima de Harry, lo miró a los ojos y le dio un beso digno de ganar un premio. Potter por su parte, le devolvió el beso y la obsequió con unos cuantos más que no sólo ganarían premios sino que además hicieron suspirar a Hermione de una manera que sólo había oído ella en las películas románticas.

Cuando se apartó, Hermione vio que Harry la miraba con deseo. Ella se sintió especial y eso la hizo sonreír otra vez. Entonces él le dio un beso bonito y susurró un "te amo" a uno de sus oídos antes de besarla nuevamente. Hermione correspondió la nueva serie de besos que Harry le obsequió. Luego, se quedó abrazada a él notando claramente cómo el chico que la amaba tanto, acariciaba su espalda femenina de arriba abajo.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- Yo también me alegro de verte. Y me alegra más todavía que decidieras invitarme a tu casa durante una semana entera. ¿Te quedarás conmigo en la habitación de invitados?

- No. Dormiré en la de mis padres.

- ¿Por qué, sigues sin tener habitación propia?

- Sí. Ellos quisieron quitar la de invitados y dejar esa para mí, pero yo me negué. Pensé que sería estúpido deshacerse de esa habitación cuando volveré a vivir fuera de casa una vez que empiece en la academia de Aurores.

- ¿Te han aceptado?

- Y a ti también. ¿No lo sabías?

- No. ¿Cuándo te mandaron la carta?

- Hace tres días. Entonces escribí preguntándoles si te habían admitido y me dijeron que sí. ¿Es que no te han mandado la carta?

- Supongo que no. Pero tampoco me preocupa ahora que sé que estaremos juntos en un nuevo curso.

- Será muy distinto a Hogwarts, Harry.

- Seguro que nos gustará, Hermione.

- ¿Qué harás cuando terminemos la academia?

- Trabajar de Auror, por supuesto. Aunque lo que más me apetece es casarme contigo y tenerte conmigo siempre, no sólo en vacaciones.

- Eso…es muy bonito, Harry.

- Tú sí que eres bonita, Hermione.

- Te quiero mucho…

- Yo también te amo mucho.

- Bésame.

Él cumplió su deseo, luego se quedó abrazado a ella en el amplio sofá donde ambos se encontraban.

Hermione le miraba de vez en cuando, y cada vez que lo hacía, él le regalaba un beso suave y bonito. Ella se sintió bien con eso. Y pensó, que era una mujer afortunada por tener el amor de un chico como Harry Potter. Que no sólo era un chico especial sino además un mago extraordinario, una buena persona y un hombre que la quería muchísimo. Quizás tanto como lo sentía el padre de ella, aunque desde luego, Harry le profesaba un amor diferente al que le mostraba su propio padre. Que era otro hombre admirable para la opinión de Hermione.

- Harry…- dijo agarrando una de sus manos.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó él dando un beso a su cabello castaño.

- ¿Por qué me quieres tanto?

- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo, Hermione?

Ella sonrió.

- Es sólo que me llama la atención porque…Yo no soy nada parecida a las chicas que te gustaron en el pasado.

- Por eso eres más especial todavía.

- Pero Harry…No logro entender qué fue lo que hizo que te fijases en mí como algo distinto a tu mejor amiga.

- No fue algo especial o fuera de lo común, Hermione. Simplemente ocurrió. Me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti cuando Ron gritándome…Me dijo que no debería importarme tanto lo que él te había hecho. ¿Y sabes lo que le respondí? "¡Pues claro que me importa, retrasado mental, yo la amo!" Y la verdad fue que no mentí, porque es verdad que te amo. Y creo que no dejaré de hacerlo por muchos años que pasen o por mucho que puedas cambiar físicamente.

- Es curioso…Pero eso mismo es lo que me dijo mi padre el mes pasado, en una conversación que tuvimos una noche, en la cabaña del camping.

- ¿Vosotros hablasteis de que yo te amaba y que seguiría amándote por el resto de nuestras vidas?

- No, Harry. Papá y yo hablamos del tipo de amor que siente una persona que está enamorada de otra. Él me dijo que amaba tanto a mi madre…como para seguir haciéndolo por mucho o poco que pudiese cambiar ella con los años. Dijo también que cuando amas a alguien… es cierto que el reflejo cambia, pero no lo de dentro. Papá comentó que él y mi madre se amaban de verdad y que cuando sientes un amor así hacia una persona... La apariencia física que él o ella tenga te da igual. Porque lo que tú amas es lo que ella representa para ti. Y eso es mucho más hermoso que todo el atractivo externo que pueda tener.

- Eso es verdad.

- Entonces…Si yo por ejemplo me pusiera gorda…O si perdiese todo el abundante y enmarañado pelo de mi cabeza…¿Tú seguirías amándome, Harry?

- Por supuesto que sí, Hermione.

- ¿De verdad que continuarías encontrándome atractiva?

- De verdad de la buena.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione, seguirías amándome por muy viejo y arrugado que me pusiera con los años?

- Sí Harry, lo haría. Suponiendo que estuviese enamorada, claro.

- ¿Aún sigues desconfiando del amor?

- Del amor no desconfío, al menos no del que tú sientes por mí. Pero sigo sin tener claro si puedo estar enamorada de ti. Aunque desde luego, el estar en Hawaii con mis padres durante tres semanas, me ha servido para notar lo mucho que te echo de menos cuando no estamos juntos. Y eso antes no me ocurría. ¿Sabes?

- No, no lo sabía. ¿También me echabas de menos cuando sólo éramos amigos?

- Por supuesto que sí. Como también echaba de menos a Ron cuando él y tú pasabais juntos parte del verano, en la Madriguera. Pero admito, que la manera en que le echaba de menos no era ni mucho menos parecida a como lo siento cuando es a ti a quien hecho de menos, Harry. Yo siempre…te he querido más a ti como amigo.

- Entonces…¿Debo entender que para ti soy más especial de lo que te pareció él en el pasado?

- Sí, lo eres. Siempre lo has sido. Creo que por la sencilla razón de que tú y yo nos llevamos mucho mejor que como me llevaba con él. Contigo no me peleaba a diario, y tú tampoco me hacías llorar con comentarios hirientes.

- Y tampoco se me ocurrió dejar de hablarte durante un tiempo como sí hizo Ron conmigo cuando estábamos en cuarto.

- Es verdad…Tú y yo siempre hemos sido unos amigos muchísimos más buenos y nobles que como lo fue Ron con nosotros.

- ¿Todavía piensas mal de él?

- ¿Después de lo que me hizo engañándome con un amor falso? Por supuesto que lo pienso. Un chico que juega así con los sentimientos de una chica, no se merece una opinión buena, por mi parte.

- Pues por la mía tampoco. La verdad es…que me sorprendió mucho algo así por parte de Ron. De Malfoy me lo habría esperado pero de Ron…jamás.

- Ninguno de los que le conocíamos nos lo esperábamos, Harry. Todos creíamos que era un buen amigo y con ello una buena persona. Y al final…Resultó ser igual de falso que los galeones de juguete.

- No pienses más en eso, Hermione. No merece la pena.

- Tienes razón. Por más vueltas que le dé no cambiará lo que ocurrió. ¿Pero sabes qué? En cierta manera me alegro de lo que me hizo Ron, porque así pude ver cómo era él en realidad. Y desde luego…me alegro de haber roto toda relación con él incluso después del colegio. No retomaría mi amistad con Ron ni aunque ahora mismo se apareciese aquí para pedirme perdón y decirme que está muy arrepentido de haber jugado conmigo de aquella manera.

- Yo tampoco podría perdonarle algo así, Hermione. Tal y como te dije en una ocasión…Lo que él te hizo, no tiene perdón de Dios. Y yo desde luego no soy Dios, sólo un mago adolescente. Pero aunque fuese un Dios todopoderoso, no podría olvidar ni perdonar una cosa tan grave como el hecho de que él ha jugado con los sentimientos de una mujer que siempre ha sido importantísima para mí.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry.

- ¿Tanto como para casarte conmigo?

- Si sintiese amarte…Ten por seguro que lo haría.

- ¿Aunque sólo tengamos 18 años?

- Por supuesto.

- Pero tú me dijiste que alguien de nuestra edad…No está maduro para casarse y saber llevar un matrimonio en condiciones.

- Es cierto, lo dije. Pero olvidé añadir que la madurez no importa tanto cuando uno está enamorado de verdad. Y se supone que la gente se casa por eso mismo, porque se quieren de verdad. Yo siempre he creído que el amor verdadero no tiene edad. Por eso pienso también que a la hora de casarse…Lo único que importa es lo que sientas por la persona con la que vas a compartir tu vida. Y si yo te quisiera de verdad…Mi vida sería completamente feliz sólo por el hecho de estar contigo, Harry.

- Her…Hermione…

- Realmente ya me siento súper feliz siendo tu novia. Y no creo que importe mucho si me caso contigo o no. Porque lo que más ansían muchas parejas, lo tenemos de sobras tú y yo desde hace años.

- Y…¿Qué es ese algo que tenemos, Hermione?

- Confianza, honestidad y sobre todo…Lealtad. Eso último es lo más importante. Ser leal a tus amigos y tu pareja. Y tanto tú como yo, lo somos el uno con el otro.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- De todas maneras…Quiero que sepas…Que por mucho que te preguntase antes, qué fue lo que te hizo fijarte en mí como algo distinto a una mejor amiga…No me importa tanto saberlo, porque me siento afortunada sólo con el hecho de haber despertado un interés así, en ti.

- Tú despiertas muchas cosas en mí, Hermione, no sólo un interés más allá de la buena amistad.

- Pero tienes que reconocer que es verdad que no me parezco en nada a las chicas que te gustaron antes.

- Lo reconozco. Aunque eso mismo es una de las cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de ti. Bueno, eso y otras que no te he dicho hoy, pero sí dije en el bosque del camping. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Ah sí, cuando me hablaste de cómo me veías y todo lo que yo representaba para ti.

- Buena memoria.

- Siempre la he tenido.

- Otro punto más a tu favor, Hermione.

- Debería volver al jardín…

- Puedes terminar de regar las plantas mañana…

- ¿Pero por qué no quieres que me mueva, si de todas formas vas a estar conmigo todos los días de esta semana?

- Claro que lo estaré. Y no, no quiero que te muevas. Si te levantas y decides prestarle atención a las plantas antes que a mí…Me vas a chafar el ego durante un buen rato.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

- Créeme Harry, en este mundo…No existe nada distinto a ti, al que prestar la misma atención que siempre te he mostrado desde que nos hicimos amigos.

- Yo me refería a otro tipo de atención, Hermione.

- Ya lo sé. Pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas de besarte otra vez. Aunque esto de estar encima tuya y notar cómo me acaricias la espalda, es bastante agradable. Ron y yo nunca estuvimos así, con Víctor Krum tampoco.

- Víctor…Me pregunto cómo le irá.

- Muy bien. Aparte de su carrera como jugador profesional de Quidditch, es muy bueno en la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y de hecho, está trabajando de profesor de esa asignatura en Dumstrang.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Entonces…¿Todavía tienes contacto con él?

- Sólo por carta. Y tampoco es que nos escribamos a diario. Él y yo solemos mandarnos tres cartas al año. Una después del verano, otra por Navidad para felicitarnos las fiestas, y otra como despedida del año.

- Ah. ¿Y sigue colgado de ti?

- No. Hace años que se le pasó lo que sintió cuando yo estaba en cuarto.

- Pues yo pensaba que le había dado fuerte…

- Mucha gente lo cree así. Pero no. Lo de Víctor conmigo sólo fue…un tonteo juvenil. Aunque…Es verdad que yo le gustaba mucho, porque incluso me dijo en una de sus cartas, que me fuese a estudiar a Bulgaria. Quizás él pensó que estaríamos juntos por siempre. Pero al final…no se hizo realidad. Primero porque yo no quería irme ya que él no me gustaba de la misma manera que lo que él sentía por mí. Luego, porque allí no tenía nada que me hiciera desear abandonar mi país. Y por último…Porque su escuela mágica no tenía personas especiales para mí. Allí no estaba Ron, ni Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, McGonagall…Ni mucho menos estabas tú, Harry.

- ¿Y si hubiese sido yo quien se hubiera ido a estudiar a Bulgaria, para poder estar con alguna chica de allí, entonces qué, Hermione, te habrías ido?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Entonces…¿Te quedaste en Inglaterra porque yo y los demás estábamos en Hogwarts?

- No, Harry. Me quedé en Inglaterra porque es mi hogar. Y también me quedé porque tú me necesitabas aquí, no en Bulgaria. Aunque si te hubieras ido…yo te habría seguido por mucho que tú estuvieras con otra chica.

- ¿Por qué, Hermione, por qué me seguirías a otro país cuando allí no habría nada especial para ti?

- Te equivocas, sí que lo habría. Porque lo especial para mí, eres tú, Harry.

- Ay…

- ¿Qué?

- Voy a besarte otra vez.

- ¿Cómo antes?

- No, mejor aún.

Ella sonrió, él la besó todo lo que quiso. Y le sentó genial que Hermione participase activamente de aquella sesión besucona que terminó cuando Harry decidió separarse y soltó un bostezo. Con lo cuál, Hermione volvió a reírse.

- Estoy cansado…

- Ya lo veo.

- ¿Te importa si me duermo un poco?

- Claro que no. Esta casa es tu casa mientras estés en ella. Así que…haz todo lo que te apetezca, Harry.

- Gracias, Hermione.

- De nada. Volveré al jardín.

- Ni hablar. Tú te quedas aquí conmigo.

- Yo no tengo sueño.

- Me da igual.

- No pienso dormirme, Harry.

- Como desees, Hermione.

Él cerró los ojos, ella quiso levantarse, pero no pudo. Una mano de Harry se lo impidió, volviendo a tumbarla al lado de él. Hermione le miró molesta.

- Suéltame.

- No-. Dijo él con los ojos cerrados.

- Harry…Déjate las bromas y permite que me levante.

- No estoy de broma, y no pienso dejar que te levantes. No quiero que me dejes solo, Hermione.

- Si no voy a dejarte solo…Tampoco es que vaya a marcharme de la ciudad. Sólo voy al puñetero jardín, Harry. Está a sólo dos puertas del Salón…

- Ya lo sé. Pero no quiero que te vayas. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Quiero que te quedes conmigo todo el tiempo…

- Pero qué pesado te pones cada vez que te da la gana…

- No soy pesado, simplemente quiero que te quedes. ¿No puedes entenderlo?

- Sí que lo entiendo, Harry.

- Entonces quédate a mi lado. He pasado tres semanas sin ti…Te he echado mucho de menos. Por favor…quédate conmigo.

- De acuerdo, me quedaré. Pero sólo hasta que te duermas.

- Está bien.

Hermione cumplió su palabra, se quedó con él hasta que se durmió. Cuando despertó, ya era de noche. Harry supo entonces que había dormido toda la tarde y se preguntó cómo era posible cuando él no se había sentido tan cansado como para echar un sueño largo. Entonces pensó que quizás no era cansancio, sino que simplemente se había relajado tanto porque estaba con ella. Y era cierto. Cada vez que Harry estaba con Hermione, se sentía bien, a gusto y sobre todo tranquilo. Ella le inspiraba mucha confianza además de otras cosas bonitas, y él estaba encantado de que fuera así.

Decidió levantarse del sofá y subir a la habitación de invitados para colocar sus cosas. Nada más abrir el armario, vio que la mitad estaba ocupado por las prendas de Hermione. Él sonrió, entonces escuchó pasos acercarse y supo que ella entraría.

- ¡Ah, ya te has despertado, qué bien!- dijo Hermione animada-. Necesito que me ayudes a preparar la cena.

- Vale, en cuanto termine de guardar mi ropa.

- ¡Huy!

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

- ¡Échate a un lado!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Déjame sitio, tengo que quitar mis prendas!

- No te preocupes, Hermione, no tengo ni la mitad de ropa que tú. Con medio armario tengo sitio de sobra.

- ¡Si no lo digo por eso, Harry, es que tengo ropa interior en uno de los cajones, y no quiero que la veas. Así que cierra los ojos mientras la saco!

Él obedeció, riéndose por lo bajo mientras oía cómo ella abría el cajón. Cuando terminó y le dijo que mirase, Hermione estaba en la puerta, con un bulto de ropa en forma de bola y tapado con un jersey grande.

- De verdad que no hacía falta que quitases la ropa.

- ¡Sí que la hacía! Ahora iré al cuarto de mis padres. Tú puedes terminar de acomodarte, nos veremos abajo, en la cocina.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, ella desapareció. Y mientras terminaba de colocar sus cosas, sonrió pensando que habría sido curiosísimo, eso de abrir un cajón creyendo que estaba vacío y encontrarse de repente con un montón de sujetadores y braguitas que desde luego, no tendrían nada que ver con la ropa que solía usar su tía Petunia y que él mismo en el pasado, había colocado en el armario de su pariente, cada vez que ella le ordenaba repartir la ropa.

* * *

Después de una cena tranquila, Harry y Hermione recogieron la cocina y se fueron al Salón para ver la tele. A Hermione le encantaban las películas románticas de aventuras. Y cuando ella se lo dijo y le comentó también que iban a echar una que tenía muy buena crítica, Harry pensó que seguro sería algún tipo de rollo impresionante. Pero no fue así. Porque incluso él disfrutó verla. Y hasta se rió en algunas escenas cómicas. Y cuando vinieron las escenas de acción o incluso misterio, se encontró así mismo animando a la chica protagonista.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo al oírlo. Nunca había visto una película romántica junto a Harry. Mucho menos una como aquella en la que se mezclaba el romance con el misterio, la aventura, el humor y la acción. Ella pensó que era divertidísimo verle tan entusiasmado y animando a la chica como si realmente ella pudiese oír aquellos "¡Sí venga, pégale fuerte al imbécil ese!" que Harry soltaba en las escenas de lucha, o esos "¡Cómo mola!" que decía cuando ella hacía algún descubrimiento en relación al tesoro que estaba buscando.

Pero cuando llegó la parte del romance, y la chica protagonista escuchó ese "te amo" que le soltó el pirata que la acompañaba en todas las aventuras…Hermione no escuchó ninguna palabra de ánimo por parte de Harry sino que sólo oyó un "Mi madre, qué morreo" cuando él vio los besos que se daban la chica y el pirata.

Hermione se rió discretamente mientras veía a Harry contemplar la escena de besos con interés. De repente, él dejó de mirar la pantalla y se centró en ella. La castaña tragó saliva, presentía que algo iba a ocurrir, y no relacionado con la película precisamente.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó mirándole con el mismo interés con que Harry la contemplaba.

- Me pregunto cómo reaccionarías tú, si yo te besara igual que el pirata de la película.

- De ninguna manera, Harry, porque tú no eres el pirata, y por mucho que lo intentaras, no te saldría igual que él.

- Eso habrá que comprobarlo.

- No lo dirás en serio…¿Verdad?

- Pues claro que lo digo. Por algo he sacado la conversación, Hermione.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- No, se, te ocurra, hacer lo mismo que él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Vuelve a mirar la pantalla y lo comprobarás.

- ¡Anda la leche!- pronunció poniéndose rojísimo.

- ¿Lo entiendes por fin?

- ¿Tú sabías…?

- Pues claro.

- ¡Pero si no la habías visto!

- Pero estaba informada de que había una escena de sexo, en la película. Mi madre me lo dijo. Ella sí vio la peli en el cine, junto a mi padre.

- ¿Por eso sabías que después de lo de los besos, ellos harían el amor?

- Pues claro, bobo. Es lo que suele ocurrir después de unos besos apasionados entre los protagonistas.

- Oye Hermione…- dijo Harry volviendo a mirar la pantalla y contemplando con asombro cómo y dónde, se besaban y tocaban los protagonistas que ahora estaban completamente desnudos.

- ¿Sí, Harry?

- ¿Por qué hace ella…esos ruiditos extraños?

- Porque está excitada.

- Ah. Pues tú no haces esos sonidos cuando nos besamos.

- Obviamente no cuando tú y yo no hemos tenido sexo todavía.

- Y…

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando hagamos el amor…¿También harás los sonidos que hace ella?

- No lo sé. Probablemente no. Después de todo…Eso es ficción, Harry.

- Pues parece muy realista…

- En todas las películas buenas, lo que sucede parece real. De eso trata el cine, de hacer creíble lo increíble por mucho que el argumento de la peli trate sobre algo tan extraño como un tesoro mágico.

- No tan extraño para ti y para mí, Hermione.

- Porque somos mago y bruja, pero para la gente no mágica, el tesoro de la peli y las aventuras por las que pasan los protagonistas, es algo bastante extraño. ¿Alguna otra pregunta o podemos seguir viendo la peli?

- No tengo más preguntas. Bueno sí…¿Qué es exactamente lo que le está haciendo ella al pirata? Es que no lo veo, sólo enseñan la cara de gusto supremo que pone él.

- Pues…podría ser…Caricias, besos en distintas zonas de su cuerpo, tocamientos "ahí abajo"…En fin…Pueden ser muchas cosas, Harry.

- ¿Por eso está él disfrutando tanto?

- Sí.

- ¿Y poniendo cara de idiota?

- Exactamente-. Dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo.

- Comprendo. ¡Alaaa!

- ¿Qué?

- Ese tío es un bestia. ¿Has visto cómo la ha girado y la ha puesto de golpe en la cama? Para mí que le ha roto la espalda a la pobre…

Hermione soltó una carcajada, Harry la miró curioso.

- No creo que el dolor de la espalda sea la prioridad de ella en el momento que están compartiendo, Harry.

- Pero igualmente…Podría sentarle mal que él no fuese más delicado. ¿Verdad?

- No, porque si te fijas bien, te darás cuenta que ella está disfrutando tanto o incluso más, que él.

- ¡Si el tío ese es un bruto, la ha dejado caer en la cama de golpe!

- Y luego se la ha comido a besos y ha llenado su cuerpo de caricias ardientes. ¿Crees de verdad que ella está preocupada porque la haya dejado caer?

- Tienes razón, Hermione, se lo está pasando bomba-. Dijo convencido al volver a contemplar la cara de la chica.

Harry no volvió a comentar nada más durante unos minutos, luego la escena cambió y él contempló cómo la chica estaba placidamente dormida y acurrucada, junto al cuerpo del pirata. Quien además, la miraba con absoluta adoración mientras le tocaba el cabello rubio dorado, con mimo.

- Ay…- dijo Hermione suspirando claramente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar la película.

- Qué bonito…

- ¿El qué, que el tío ese la mire con cara de tonto?

- No es con cara de tonto, Harry, sino con la de un hombre perdidamente enamorado de la chica que acoge en sus brazos.

- Será más bien en su pecho desnudo…

- Lo que sea, Harry, igualmente es precioso.

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¿Acaso no te parece bonito la manera en que él la mira?

- Bueno sí…Pero no creo que sea tan bonito como cuando yo te miro a ti.

- _"Se me acaban de derretir todos los huesos, de golpe."_

- Hermione…-. Dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Ssí?-. Pronunció con algo de dificultad en un arranque de timidez repentino.

- Ven…Yo también quiero hacerte sentir cosas bonitas.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a besarla durante un buen rato, pasado el cuál, se apartó lo suficiente para recostarse en el sofá llevando a Hermione consigo.

Ella quedó encima. Harry sonrió feliz mientras recorría la espalda de Hermione con mucho más mimo que el que había mostrado el pirata de la tele.

- Te amo, Hermione-. Dijo con suavidad dándole un beso precioso en los labios-. Y me siento bien sólo con estar contigo.

Ella se sintió derretir, entonces lo besó con mucho cariño. Él lo devolvió en seguida.

- Tú tenías razón, Harry-. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa preciosa-. Me haces sentir cosas muy bonitas.

Él volvió a sonreír.

- A mí me resulta bonito todo lo que tú eres, Hermione.

- Te quiero mucho-. Dijo ella acariciándole una mejilla.

- Yo a ti también-. Harry besó la mano que lo acariciaba. Hermione le abrazó. Ella se quedó refugiada en él mientras volvía a mirar la película.

- Qué final tan bonito-. Dijo ella cuando el film terminó-. ¿Verdad Harry?

Él no contestó. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta que se había dormido.

- Buenas noches-. Dijo dándole un beso suave en los labios-. Que duermas bien.

Hermione se levantó con cuidado de no despertarle. Apagó la televisión y subió las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio de sus padres.

Harry despertó con un grito de angustia. Había soñado que mataban a Hermione durante la batalla final. Él la había visto sufrir y sangrar muchísimo debido a la tortura que le había aplicado Voldemort junto a gran parte de sus Mortífagos.

Él se frotó los ojos porque le escocían mucho, entonces se dio cuenta que los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

Mirando a su alrededor se percató de que estaba solo. Recordó que se había dormido viendo la película y comprendió que Hermione estaría acostada en la habitación de sus padres.

Pese a saber que tanto Voldemort como los Mortífagos estaban muertos, no se sentía tranquilo. Necesitaba comprobar que ella estaba bien. Así que subió las escaleras y se fue directo al dormitorio del matrimonio Granger.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, usó el Lumus para alumbrarse y entonces llegó a la cama donde estaba Hermione.

Ella dormía plácidamente y con una expresión tan relajada y tranquila que Harry supo que tenía un buen sueño. Él suspiró aliviado.

- Menos mal que sólo fue un sueño-. Dijo por lo bajo mirándola dormir-. Si te hubiesen matado de verdad yo…-. Él se sentó al lado de ella-. No sé lo que habría hecho. Probablemente perdería la cabeza-. Agachándose, acercó sus labios a uno de los oídos de Hermione y susurró con angustia…-. No quiero perderte Hermione.

Él notó claramente cómo una lágrima descendía por su rostro masculino. La retiró con un dedo y susurró una última cosa antes de apartarse.

- Por favor, Hermione, no me dejes nunca. Me…Me da igual si al final no me amas pero te suplico…que no te apartes de mí porque si lo haces…Serás tú la que me mate.

Harry se incorporó y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Estaba a punto de irse del dormitorio cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione responder aún estando dormida…

- Yo no voy a dejarte nunca, Harry. Si lo hiciera…Sería yo quien moriría.

- ¡Hermione!-. Pronunció con asombro-. ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Muy en serio.

- Entonces…¿Me amas?

- No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que eres muy importante para mí. Llevas tanto tiempo en mi vida que ya no puedo imaginar una donde yo no esté contigo. A lo mejor es porque te quiero tanto como nunca he querido a nadie. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que te quiero, Harry Potter. Te quiero muchísimo.

- ¡Yo también te quiero!-. Él la besó en los labios-. Siempre te he querido, sólo que tardé en darme cuenta-. Entonces usó el Lumus y la miró con desconfianza-. ¿De verdad estás dormida?

Hermione se mantuvo muda.

- Oye…

- Mmmm

- Hermione…

- Mmmmm

- Vale, estás dormida. Entonces buenas noches. Sólo vine a ver si estabas bien.

- Contigo siempre lo estoy-. Respondió de nuevo la dormida Hermione. Harry soltó un sonido de asombro.

- No lo entiendo. Te juro que no comprendo cómo puedes responder como si realmente estuvieras despierta y charlando conmigo, cuando el Lumus me deja ver que estás más dormida que la Bella Durmiente. Y por cierto, tú eres mucho más guapa que ella.

- Mentiroso…

Harry se rió por lo bajo. Ahora más que asombro, sentía diversión.

- Pinocho mentía. Y luego le crecía la nariz. Tú me lo explicaste hace muchos años. Yo jamás te he mentido, Hermione. Soy incapaz de hacerlo.

- Yo tampoco puedo mentirte, Harry. Eres la única persona de todas las que conozco, a la que no puedo mentir ni tan siquiera en algo sin importancia.

- Como me estés tomando el pelo y finjas estar dormida aunque me contestes, te juro Hermione que me enfadaré mucho contigo.

Ella no respondió esa vez.

- De acuerdo, lo he pillado, me voy-. Dijo Harry levantándose de la cama-. De todas maneras quiero que sepas que aún te amo.

- Lo sé…-. Pronunció Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro dormido. Harry también sonrió pese a que una parte de él, quería volver a acercarse para decirle algo como "deja ya de jugar conmigo y abre los ojos, sé que estás despierta". Pero no lo hizo, sino que optó por marcharse para acostarse en la habitación de invitados. Que era donde se suponía que debía dormir durante toda la semana que pasaría con ella en la casa de los padres de Hermione. A quienes Harry respetaba por mucho que los considerase algo paranoicos en ciertos aspectos.

Harry pasó una buena noche. Durmiéndose en cuanto se acostó. Y cuando despertó al día siguiente, ya era mediodía.

* * *

- ¡Hombre!-. Dijo Hermione cuando le vio entrar en la cocina, con los pelos negros más revueltos que nunca y una cara hinchada debido al exceso de sueño-. ¡Menos mal que "su Majestad" ha decidido despertar! Estoy haciendo Spaghetti a la Carbonara. ¿Te apetece un plato?

- ¿Qué hora es?-. Preguntó él soltando un bostezo grande. Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

- Las tres.

- ¿En serio?-. Cuestionó Harry con los ojos verdes abiertos por el asombro.

- Sí señor. Son las tres en punto de la tarde. En mi vida te había visto dormir tanto. ¿Has pasado buena noche?

- Así asá. Pero al final logré dormirme.

- Yo he tenido un sueño precioso.

- ¿De qué iba?

- Tus padres estaban vivos. ¡Y eran geniales, Harry! Y a ti te querían muchísimo, y te cuidaban tanto como siempre deseaste.

Al oír lo último, los ojos verdes de Potter se despejaron y abrieron más todavía.

- Que tú…¿Qué tú has soñado con mis padres y con que me cuidaban?

- Eso he dicho.

- Qué extraño. ¿Por qué has soñado con ellos y yo no? Se supone que deberían aparecer en mis sueños en lugar de los tuyos.

- Ya. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de haberlos visto. Además, también vi otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver con ellos y que me hizo despertar con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Y que fue lo que viste?

- Prefiero no decírtelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te reirías de mí.

- Jamás me he reído de ti, Hermione.

- Oh, sí que lo has hecho. Cuando Ron soltaba alguna de sus "gracias" dirigidas a mí, tú bien que te reías.

- En cosas sin importancia sí, en las que te molestaban, no.

- A mí siempre me molestaba que Ron se burlase de mí, Harry. Lo que ocurría es que no siempre quería enfadarme. Porque si hubiese tenido que molestarme cada vez que Ron decía alguna de sus "bromitas", entonces habría tenido que ofenderme con él todos y cada uno de los días que compartimos durante los cursos que pasamos juntos en Hogwarts.

- Ahora me entero que todo lo que él te decía te sentaba mal.

- Todo todo no. Porque es verdad que había ocasiones en que se portaba como un buen amigo y hasta era amable conmigo. Lo único malo es que ese buen comportamiento no lo tenía a menudo. Pero en fin…ya no tiene importancia.

- Venga Hermione, dime lo del sueño que te ha dejado con sonrisa tonta.

- Que no, pesado.

- ¡Pero yo quiero saberlo!

- Y yo no quiero contártelo. Fin de la conversación. ¿Te pongo los spaghetti o no?

- Sí claro.

- Entonces siéntate, pero antes lávate la cara porque tienes los ojos tan hinchados y dormilones, que me estás recordando al enanito "Sleepy" de Blancanieves.

- Anda y vete al cuerno, bonita.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, Harry puso rumbo al cuarto de baño más próximo.

Una vez estuvo presentable, se sentó a comer junto a su castaña favorita. Ellos tuvieron un almuerzo agradable y cuando terminaron, él la ayudó a recogerlo todo y entonces se fueron al sofá a ver otra película.

- ¿La de hoy también es romántica?-. Preguntó Harry sentado en una esquina del mueble grande.

- Sí, aunque tiene un romance distinto al que vimos ayer con la película del pirata.

- ¿Y de qué va la peli de hoy?

- De un hombre que se enamora de la mujer de un retrato y entonces se las ingenia para viajar al pasado y poder conocerla.

- ¿Eh?

- El hombre está enamorado de una mujer con la que no puede estar en el presente donde él vive porque ella, en el tiempo en que él es adulto, está muerta debido a que es una actriz del pasado. Pero de un pasado en el que él ni siquiera había nacido.

- Quieres decir…¿Qué él se enamora de una tía que lleva siglos muerta?

- Siglos no, Harry, pero más de veinte años sí.

- Qué fuerte. Quiero verla.

- Empieza dentro de diez minutos. ¿Preparo palomitas?

- Guay. ¿Cómo se llama la película?

- En algún lugar del tiempo.

- Suena bien. ¿Y tiene aventuras?

- Como las del pirata y la chica de ayer, no.

- Entonces…¿Es sólo de romance?

- Mezclado con un poco de drama.

- No querrás que me trague un rollo de ésos lacrimógenos como los que le encantaban a mi tía Petunia…¿Verdad?

- No Harry, no te preocupes. La peli de hoy podrás soportarla. Y no creo que te haga llorar. Aunque a mí…es posible que me afecte.

- ¿Tan sensible eres?

- No. Pero es de esas pelis que te tocan un algo que te hace derramar más de una lágrima.

- ¿Quieres que te haga aparecer una caja de pañuelos de papel?-. Preguntó con algo de burla en la voz. Hermione le tiró un cojín, Harry se lo devolvió.

- Con un paquete bastará-. Dijo ella animada-. Ya lo tengo preparado. Gracias de todas formas.

- ¿Tú has visto la peli antes, verdad?

- Sí, con mi madre. Hace algunos años. Es una de nuestras películas favoritas y por eso me gusta verla cada vez que la reponen.

- De acuerdo, Hermione, la veré. Ahora que si me aburro…

- Puedes levantarte y hacer otra cosa, a mí no me importa.

- Yo iba a decir que echaría un sueñecito. Si no tienes nada en contra, claro…

- Por supuesto que no, Harry. Ya te dije que mi casa es tu casa. Puedes hacer en ella todo lo que te apetezca. Quiero que estés a gusto.

- Contigo siempre lo estoy, Hermione.

Ella sonrió, entonces se recostó en uno de los hombros de Harry. Él sonrió también, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

- Cuando te acurrucas en mí me gusta más todavía-. Dijo dándole otro beso pero ahora en los labios.

- A mí me encanta que me prestes tanta atención, Harry. Y que seas cariñoso me gusta toneladas.

- Pues hay veces que protestas por los besos.

- Porque me canso, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que no me gusten. Y tú sabes perfectamente que tus besos me gustan bastante.

- ¿Ah sí?-. Preguntó él haciéndose el inocente. Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

- La peli va a empezar, Harry. Así que silencio.

- Si tú no sabes estar callada…- dijo él riéndose un poco. Hermione le dio un coscorrón suave en la frente. Harry soltó una carcajada. Ella se puso un dedo en la boca en señal de silencio, él asintió aguantándose la risa.

Hora y media después, Hermione estaba usando más de un clínex para quitarse las lágrimas que aparecieron al final de la película. Harry sin embargo, tenía ganas de reírse a lo bestia, pero se contuvo.

- De verdad Hermione…- dijo mirándola con diversión-. No sé por qué lloras tanto si al final han terminado juntos.

- ¡Pues por eso mismo lloro, estoy emocionada!

- Las mujeres sois raras de narices.

- Haz el favor de no meterte con las de mi sexo sólo porque seamos mucho más sensibles que los hombres. Vosotros no lloraríais ni viendo una escena de una masacre bestial.

- Yo es que lloro por otros motivos distintos a esos. Y la verdad es…Que mi vida durante 17 años ha sido bastante deprimente como para soltar más de una lágrima. Pero en fin, ahora estoy bien y eso es lo único que tengo en cuenta.

- Sabia decisión. En serio Harry…¿De verdad que no te ha tocado ni una fibra sensible, el final de la película?

- No. Además…el tío consigue lo que quería. Se va con ella…¿Verdad? Así que…¿Por qué habría de llorar?

- ¡Pues porque él se reúne con ella cuando se muere. Y eso aunque bonito es bastante trágico!

- ¿Qué se muere?-. Parpadeó perplejo-. Yo no he reparado en ese detalle. Sólo me fijé en que se reúne con ella y luego se besan.

- ¿Y no te resultó extraño que el tío aparezca de repente donde está ella cuando antes, para viajar al pasado, necesitaba un objeto antiguo y pensar en la época de la chica?

- Ah sí, es cierto. Pero de verdad que no reparé en la muerte del protagonista.

- Si estaba clarísimo, Harry…¡Hasta un niño pequeño se habría dado cuenta de eso!

- Vale, soy más tonto que un niño chico. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

- Yo no he dicho que tú seas tonto. Pero sí eres muy despistado algunas veces. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De lo que sea menos de la peli.

- ¿De verdad no te ha gustado?

- Hermione…

- Vale, dejo el tema. Habla tú.

- Anoche me hablaste dormida.

- ¿Perdón?

- Fui al dormitorio de tus padres para verte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tuve una pesadilla horrible donde te mataban con una tortura más horrible aún y…desperté gritando.

- No entiendo cómo sigues teniendo pesadillas con ese tipo de cosas cuando tanto tú como yo sabemos que Voldemort y sus Mortífagos está muertos desde hace casi un año, Harry.

- Llámame paranoico si quieres, pero ese estilo de malos sueños llevan conmigo 7 años de mi vida. Y tú lo sabes de sobra.

- Sí que lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué siguen atormentándote.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

- Quizás una parte de tu subconsciente tiene miedo de que me maten de una forma horrible y violenta y por eso lo asocias a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos cuando ellos solían asesinar así a la gente cercana a ti.

- Si quisieras dejar la magia podrías ser psicóloga.- dijo Harry en tono bromista. Hermione no se rió.

- Búrlate si te apetece, yo sólo intento ayudarte. Y por cierto, gracias por parecerte a Ron por primera vez, desde que te conozco.

- Oye, no me digas eso. Yo no me parezco en nada a ese imbécil.

- Riéndote de mí con lo de la psicología…te has asemejado mucho a él.

- De acuerdo, perdona.

- Perdonado.

- No te enfades conmigo, Hermione…

- No me enfado. Simplemente me toca las narices que me tomes a cachondeo cuando lo único que intentaba, era darte mi opinión por si te ayudaba en algo a aclararte con lo del sueño.

- Que sí, que ya me lo has dicho. Y sí es verdad que me da pánico que te maten de forma horrible y violenta y más miedo todavía me da, que lo hagan delante de mí y yo no sea capaz de evitarlo.

- Eso no va a ocurrir, Harry. Ya no quedan enemigos que me deseen la muerte.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- ¡Pues porque incluso Draco Malfoy murió en la batalla final, y él era el único chico que me odiaba de verdad!

- Tienes razón, como siempre…

- Como siempre no, Harry. A veces me equivoco.

- Pues no será cuando estás conmigo.

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el parque?

- ¿Cuál?

- Uno al que iba con mis padres cuando era niña. Solía echarle de comer a los patos. Mamá siempre me preparaba una bolsa de plástico con migas de pan duro.

- ¿Y aún te gusta hacer eso?

- Sí. Mucha gente lo consideraría infantil para alguien de mi edad. Pero a mí me trae sin cuidado. Yo doy de comer a los patos porque es algo que compartí con mis padres y por esa razón, me resulta especial.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Vámonos al parque, Hermione.

- ¡Eres el mejor, Harry!

- No. Sólo intento complacerte para que te sientas a gusto conmigo.

- Tú no necesitas hacer nada, para que yo me sienta a gusto contigo. A mí me gusta estar contigo porque sí, y no necesito que te esmeres en hacerme sentir cómoda. Con que seas tú mismo me siento bien.

Él sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella lo devolvió, después se fue a la cocina, preparó dos bolsas con migas de pan y se llevó a su mejor amigo al parque.

Harry se lo pasó en grande. Nunca pensó que algo tan sencillo como dar de comer a patos que nadaban en un estanque, pudiera ser tan divertido. Sobre todo cuando uno de los animales, subió la rampita que había al lado de una pared rocosa, y se acercó hasta él con la intención de comer directamente de su mano.

Harry se rió al sentir el pico del pato llevándose las migas. El pico le hacía cosquillas.

Hermione lo miró encantada y también divertida. Ella tenía no un pato sino tres, comiendo de una mano. Con la otra, seguía echándose pan. De repente, Harry metió la mano en la bolsa de las migas y sacó un puñado grande. Él lo tiró al suelo y un montón de patos salieron del estanque para comer. Hermione hizo lo mismo y sonrió divertida al ver más patos.

Ella se acercó hasta Harry y agarró una de sus manos. Él enlazó sus dedos con los de Hermione.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro varonil.

- Nada, simplemente estoy disfrutando el hecho de que te haya gustado dar de comer a los patos.

- Tenías razón, Hermione, es especial. No sólo porque sea divertido sino porque es algo que hemos compartido juntos.

- Otra cosa más a la lista de todas las que llevamos en ocho años de amistad.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora, Hermione?

- Podríamos alimentar a las palomas. Aunque debo advertirte, que son mucho más tragonas que los patos. Así que si cuando te eche las semillas en la mano, aparecen un puñado de palomas dispuestas a comérselas, tú no te asustes. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Y por qué habrían de asustarme unas cuantas palomitas?

Hermione no respondió, sólo rió por lo bajo y se acercó al puesto más cercano, de comida para palomas. Ella compró dos bolsas de semillas. Una la guardó en su bolso, la otra la abrió y echó un puñado de bolitas en una de las palmas abiertas de Harry.

- Ahora acércate a esas palomas de allí, agáchate y deja que vean las semillas. Verás cómo acuden en seguida.

El moreno obedeció y en menos de cinco segundos, ya tenía cuatro palomas comiendo de su mano. Él miró animado a Hermione, ella le dijo que se pusiera en pie. Harry volvió a obedecer. Entonces se echó más comida y dejó caer unas cuantas bolitas, por indicación de Hermione.

En cuanto las palomas vieron que las semillas caían de sus manos, no perdieron tiempo en izar el vuelo y posarse tanto en sus hombros como en sus brazos masculinos.

Harry se vio cubierto de palomas y eso le hizo reír. Él siguió echándose semillas en las manos abiertas. Hermione le miraba enternecida. Era la primera vez que compartía algo así con alguien y no un alguien cualquiera sino un chico más que especial para ella.

Cuando la comida se terminó, dieron un paseo por el parque. Ellos se detuvieron en una explanada llena de césped. Hermione se sentó en el suelo, Harry la imitó. Ella se colocó a su lado apoyando la cara en su pecho. Él no tardó en rodear su cintura con una mano.

- La verdad es que este sitio es precioso-. Dijo Harry contemplando el paisaje delante de ellos.

- Sí…- añadió ella soltando un suspiro de comodidad-. Muchas parejas vienen aquí para relajarse y disfrutar de las vistas. Aunque a mí lo que más me gusta, es ver a los padres y las madres jugando con sus pequeños.

- ¿Te gustaría tener hijos pronto?

- No. Primero quiero hacerme Auror, luego trabajar de eso y cuando ya tenga una situación estable en mi trabajo, entonces sí. Podría ser madre. Eso sí, no pienso tener hijos fuera del matrimonio.

- Es lo normal. ¿No? Hay poca gente que tenga hijos sin estar casados.

- Qué va, Harry. Hoy día hay de todo. Además, la gente joven no suele casarse con nuestra edad. Suelen esperar a ser más mayores. Y es normal. Porque entre que terminas los estudios, consigues trabajo y luego ahorras para comprarte una casa, suelen pasar años.

- Yo no necesito ahorrar para comprarme una casa. Tengo dos heredadas. Y la verdad es que son bastante grandes.

- Bueno, tú eres afortunado en ese aspecto. Pero no todo el mundo tiene esa suerte. Por cierto…

- ¿Sí, Hermione?

- ¿Qué tal va la casa de Sirius, la has terminado de arreglar o todavía te quedan cosas por hacer?

- Ya la tengo lista y preparada para mi futura esposa.- él la miró a los ojos, ella bajó la mirada en señal de timidez.

- No me mires así…Que se me suben los colores y me da vergüenza...

Harry se rió un poco, luego le dio un beso en la cabeza. Un poco después, escuchó la voz de Hermione diciéndole…

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, Harry. La verdad es que estás teniendo mucha paciencia conmigo y eso también lo agradezco.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, Hermione. Si te espero es porque quiero hacerlo y porque sé que merecerá la pena.

- ¿Y si te equivocas, Harry? ¿Y si al final resulta que no me enamoro de ti, entonces qué?

- Me quedaré soltero por el resto de mi vida. Tampoco sería tan malo si tú sigues a mi lado aunque sea como amiga. De todas maneras me gustaría que vivieras conmigo, Hermione. Con más razón todavía si vamos a compartir los estudios de Aurores.

- Eso estaría bien, pero no sé si mis padres lo aprobarían.

- ¿Y por qué no iban a hacerlo?

- Porque saben que estás enamorado de mí. Y seguro que creerían algo como que tú no respetarías mi espacio y todo eso.

- ¿Todo eso? ¿Acaso se creen que me colaría en tu dormitorio durante la noche y me acostaría en tu cama sin tú saberlo?

- Sí Harry, algo parecido. Digamos que ellos tienen miedo de que tú te aproveches de mí. Pero yo sé que eso es imposible porque tú siempre me has respetado mucho.

- Y lo sigo haciendo, Hermione. Yo nunca abusaré de tu confianza, te lo prometo.

- Yo siempre estaré contigo, Harry. Eso tenlo por seguro.

- ¿Y querrás vivir conmigo cuando terminemos el curso de Aurores?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Él sonrió feliz. Entonces la besó en los labios.

- Te quiero, Hermione Granger.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry Potter.

Él la besó de nuevo. Ella correspondió y pronto, estaban los dos besándose como sólo harían dos personas que se querían y que además se gustaban mucho.

Por desgracia, no pudieron continuar, porque una suave tos los interrumpió.

Hermione se apartó primero de Harry y cuando miró en dirección al sonido, se puso blanca de repente.

- Ho…Hola Vivian.

- ¿Hola?- dijo la mujer adulta claramente indignada ante lo que había visto-. Me gustaría saber si tus padres aprobarían ver a su hija de esta manera.

- Yo…No estaba haciendo nada malo. Sólo lo normal en cualquier chica que está compartiendo intimidad con su novio.

- ¿Intimidad?- parpadeó la mujer mirando con reproche a Hermione-. No sé lo que entenderás tú por intimidad, señorita. Pero a mí no me parece íntimo, el estar besando a un chico, a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por aquí. Como yo, por ejemplo. Debería caérsete la cara de vergüenza, Hermione, comportándote como una cualquiera.

- Oiga no se pase-. Dijo Harry mirándola ofendido-. No sé quién es usted, ni tampoco con qué derecho se cree para hablarle así a Hermione. Pero no pienso consentir que la insulte de nuevo. Ella no ha hecho nada malo, y yo tampoco.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- quiso saber la mujer.

- Mi novio-. Respondió Hermione rápidamente-. Y también mi mejor amigo.

- Y su futuro esposo cuando ella decida aceptarme en matrimonio. Así que métase donde le quepa su mala opinión de nosotros, y váyase al cuerno, señora.

- ¡Pero qué maleducado!- dijo la mujer completamente ofendida. Entonces miró a Hermione-. Nunca creí que acabarías saliendo con un tipo como éste.

- ¿Un tipo como éste?-. Cuestionó la castaña claramente molesta-. Sinceramente Vivian…Haz lo que te ha dicho Harry. Métete donde te quepa tu mala opinión sobre nosotros, y vete al cuerno.

- ¿Quéé?-. Exclamó la mujer ahora furiosa-. ¡Cómo puedes hablarme así, soy tu madrina!

- Eso no te da derecho a insultarnos. Vamos, Harry-. Dijo poniéndose en pie y tirando de él un poco para que se levantara. El moreno no tardó nada en obedecer-. Iremos a un sitio donde nadie nos moleste.

- ¿Y donde pueda quitarte la ropa?-. Cuestionó Vivian con clara burla en la voz-. Y yo que te creía una chica decente…

- Lo es-. Dijo Harry colocándose delante de la señora-. Es la mujer más decente y buena, que he conocido en mi vida. Y usted no tiene ningún derecho a decir lo contrario.

- Tú cállate. Nadie te ha pedido opinión.

- No le trates así, Vivian-. Dijo Hermione situándose delante de Harry-. Y déjanos en paz. Que seas mi madrina no te da derecho a mal juzgarnos.

- No os mal juzgo, Hermione, simplemente valoro lo que he visto. Y la verdad es que no me ha gustado nada.

- Eso a mí me da igual-. Dijo ella con valentía-. Soy mayor de edad y tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera con o sin tu aprobación de por medio. Y para tu información…Debes saber que mis padres conocen desde hace meses, mi relación con Harry. Es más, incluso la aprueban. Y a él lo estiman bastante. Tanto como para haberle invitado a pasar con nosotros, todo el mes de julio. Así que vete por donde has venido y déjanos en paz o verás una cara de mí, que te va a gustar menos todavía.

- ¡Será posible!-. Exclamó la mujer indignada-. ¡Cómo te atreves a tratarme así!

- Sólo te devuelvo el trato que tú misma me has dado. Que seas mi madrina no te da derecho a despreciarme. Siempre te he querido, y por eso estoy conteniéndome lo suficiente como para no decirte más de una cosa que me estoy guardando. Yo sé muy bien por qué has sido incapaz de volver a enamorarte, pero ése no es mi problema.

A la mujer se le saltaron las lágrimas, Hermione se sintió mal.

- Lo…Lo siento, Vivian.- dijo con humildad-. Me he pasado.

- Sí.- dijo la mujer limpiándose con un pañuelo de papel-. Bastante.

- Tú tampoco has sido muy amable que digamos. ¡No tenías por qué insultarme!

- ¡Por supuesto que lo tenía!-. Replicó Vivan todavía con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Yo siempre creí lo mejor de ti, y resulta que no eres distinta a ese estilo de chicas que se dejan besar en un sitio público!

- ¡Eso no es malo, Vivian!

- ¡Sí que lo es, Hermione. Aquí hay niños pequeños, deberías tener sentido del decoro!

- ¡Lo tengo!

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¡Sí lo es. Harry y yo no hemos hecho algo distinto a los besos. Tú misma lo has visto. Lo que pasa es que a ti no te gusta ver esas cosas porque no tienes pareja y te da coraje que otros la tengan y puedan disfrutar de lo que tú siempre has deseado!

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Hermione.

- Pues te aguantas. No haberme provocado.

- ¡Será mejor que me vaya. No puedo seguir escuchándote ni un minuto más!

- Como quieras, Vivian.

- ¿Sabes lo que te digo, señorita Granger? Que desde este momento, ya no tienes madrina.

Al oír eso, los ojos marrones de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, y Harry se enfadó mucho al verlo.

- Lárguese-. Dijo mirando a la mujer adulta-. Márchese ahora mismo o no respondo de lo que le haré.

Vivian lo miró con asombro. Hermione negó con la cabeza mirando a Harry. Él comprendió. La voz de la madrina de Hermione volvió a oírse para decir algo, que hizo entender a su ahijada, que la había perdido para siempre.

- Me avergüenzo de ti, Hermione. Nunca hasta ahora lo había hecho. Pero a partir de este momento no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ni con tu horrible novio. Un chico que se atreve a amenazar a una mujer, no merece respeto alguno por mi parte. Dile a tus padres…que los quiero. Y diles también que tienen una hija…que no sabe respetar a sus mayores. Mucho menos a su madrina. Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te dé la gana, pero yo no pienso estar ahí para verlo. Así que adiós.

- Vivian por favor…- pidió Hermione cuando la vio girar y darle la espalda.

- Olvídame.- dijo la mujer con claro rencor en su voz-. Guarra.

Al oír el insulto final, Hermione lanzó un pequeño grito. Ella lloró abiertamente y Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Con decisión, se acercó hasta Vivian, la agarró de una mano, volteó a la mujer hacia él y entonces levantó otra mano. La mujer tragó saliva.

- ¡No Harry!- gritó Hermione temiendo que la pegara-. ¡No se te ocurra abofetearla!

- No lo haré-. Dijo él mirando con odio a Vivian-. Pero sólo porque tú lo has pedido. Aunque se lo merece, Hermione.

- ¡Sí, pero eso no te hará mejor en la opinión de ella. Y yo no quiero disgustarla más de lo que ya hemos hecho!

- Ella se ha portado peor contigo, Hermione. Te ha llamado guarra, "una cualquiera" y te ha hecho llorar. Y eso último…no puedo perdonárselo.

- Suéltame, niño-. Dijo Vivian levantando otra mano-. O seré yo quien te pegue. Y no me contentaré con una sola bofetada.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarle!- gritó Hermione poniéndose delante de Harry en actitud protectora-. ¡Como le pongas una sola mano encima, seré yo quien te pegará, Vivian. Y entonces sí que podrás decir que nuestra relación habrá terminado para siempre!

- Yo tenía razón-. Replicó la mujer adulta mirando con desprecio a Hermione-. Eres lo peor que he visto en toda mi vida. Y me arrepiento muchísimo de haberte querido como lo hice.

Hermione lloró más, Harry la abrazó fuerte a la vez que lanzaba miradas mortales a Vivian.

- Lárguese, señora-. Dijo el moreno con decisión-. Y déjenos en paz. Usted ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

- En eso tienes razón, chico-. Contestó la mujer dando unos pasos hacia atrás-. Ojalá os pudráis.

- ¡Ay no!-. Dijo Hermione cayendo de rodillas al césped-. ¡No!- pronunció llorando más todavía-. ¡No puedo creer lo que oigo!-. Entonces vio a Vivian alejarse-. ¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel!-. Gritó liberando más lágrimas-. ¡Eres mi madrina!

- ¡Era!-. Aclaró Vivian deteniéndose y mirándola con más desprecio que antes-. ¡Siéntete orgullosa de haber roto nuestra relación, Hermione. Espero que se te atragante, maldita niña!-. La mujer adulta agarró a Hermione, la levantó tirando fuerte de uno de sus brazos, y le metió una bofetada tan fuerte como para hacerle sangre en la nariz. Entonces la soltó de golpe, y la castaña cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yo la mato!-. Gritó Harry completamente furioso. Vivian tragó saliva al ver la expresión con la que el chico la miraba. De repente, el suelo sobre el que se posaban sus pies empezó a temblar, y los árboles cercanos a ella agitaron sus ramas inquietos.

Un montón de flores, piñas de los pinos cercanos y otros frutos, cayeron sobre la cabeza de la señora. Ella se protegió como pudo subiendo las manos. Pero Harry no estaba satisfecho. Tras mirar alrededor y ver que no había nadie, sacó la varita y la apuntó hacia unas ramas próximas. Éstas se alargaron envolviendo a Vivian. Él las congeló con el Inmovilus. Entonces se acercó hasta la mujer, y le dijo mirándola a los ojos…

- Puede sentirse afortunada de que me haya contenido lo suficiente para no pegarla. Créame cuando le digo que podría hacerlo. Supongo que usted se habrá dado cuenta que soy un mago muy poderoso. Pero déjeme decirle que lo del suelo, los árboles y las piñas, no es nada comparado con lo que puedo llegar a hacer si dejo salir la furia sin control alguno. Antes me he controlado, pero no lo haré si vuelvo a verla cerca de Hermione o si se atreve a ponerle otra mano encima.

Ahora déjeme decirle una última cosa, señora. Hermione es muy decente, pero muchísimo. Y usted sólo es una pobre mujer incapaz de apreciar lo que vale esa chica a la que ha hecho llorar como pocas veces he visto, en los ocho años que hace que Hermione y yo nos conocemos. Recuerde lo que voy a decirle, señora. Recuérdelo bien: Desaparezca de la vida de Hermione a partir de este momento. Porque si me entero que usted vuelve a molestarla en cualquier sentido…No me conformaré con encerrarla en unas ramas, sino que convertiré su vida en un infierno de tal calibre, que se pasará el resto de su vida pidiéndome perdón para que la deje tranquila. ¿He sido lo suficiente claro?

Harry retiró la magia, y las ramas soltaron a Vivian. Ella cayó al suelo y dijo mirando al moreno con temor…

- Sí, clarísimo.

- ¿Algo más que añadir?

- Sólo…Que tú estás loco, pero Hermione tiene muchísima suerte de tener a un chico que la quiera tanto como lo haces tú.

- Lárguese.

Ella obedeció, echando a correr en cuanto se puso en pie. Harry no tardó nada en volver donde estaba Hermione. Que seguía en el suelo, llorando abiertamente.

- La he perdido…- dijo la castaña sorbiendo lágrimas-. La he perdido para siempre. Y todo por mi culpa…

- No Hermione, ha sido culpa de ella. Sólo de ella.

- No, Harry. Yo sé bien por qué no se ha casado. Su novio murió de una enfermedad incurable y ella no ha querido rehacer su vida con otro hombre. Las cosas que le dije fueron muy crueles, tendría que haberme aguantado la rabia. Pero no pude.

- No te sientas mal por ello, Hermione…Al menos tú no las has insultado. Y con eso has demostrado tener más clase que ella.

- No Harry, soy peor aún. No debí llamarla amargada, no debí…

- No llores más. Por favor…

- Es que me siento tan mal…Aunque también aliviada. En cierta manera me alegro de que haya roto su relación conmigo. Pero eso también hace que me sienta mal. Era mi madrina…¡Y la mejor amiga de mi madre! ¿Cómo voy a decirle a mamá lo que ha ocurrido? ¡Seguro que ella se enfadará mucho cuando lo sepa!

- Ella te apoyará, Hermione. Por algo es tu madre.

- ¡Pero le he hecho daño a su mejor amiga, Harry. Y no sé si eso podrá perdonármelo!

- Pues si ella no lo hace será su problema, no el tuyo.

- ¡Claro que será mi problema. Yo no quiero estar a mal con mi madre!

- Hermione, tu madre te quiere muchísimo. Y no creo que te mande al carajo como sí ha hecho Vivian. Grace podría enfadarse por el hecho de que hayas ofendido a su mejor amiga pero seguro que aún así, seguirá estando de tu parte. Molly siempre apoyaba a sus hijos por mucho que los riñese…

- Mi madre no es Molly Weasley, Harry.

- Pero sí es mucho mejor que ella.

- No es verdad…

- En mi opinión sí lo es, Hermione. ¿Te sientes mejor?

- No, aunque sí más tranquila. Llorar me ha venido bien, me he descargado bastante.

- Aún te sangra la nariz.

- Puedo cortar la hemorragia, no te preocupes.

- Por supuesto que me preocupo, Hermione. No me gusta verte herida.

Ella usó un pañuelo de papel para presionarse la nariz e intentar cortar así la sangre que aún caía.

- ¿Por qué no usas algún hechizo curativo?-. Preguntó Harry-. Tú conoces bastantes…

- La gente viene hacia aquí.

- Ya lo veo. Tienes razón, Hermione, nos iremos a otro sitio donde nadie nos moleste y donde puedas usar la magia sin que te descubran.

Con ayuda de Harry, ella se puso en pie y caminó hasta un sitio apartado del parque. Ellos tuvieron suerte al llegar y no ver a nadie. Hermione sacó la varita y usó un hechizo que detenía las hemorragias. Pronto, su nariz estaba curada y al verlo, Harry se sintió mejor.

- ¿Volvemos a casa?- preguntó ella. Harry asintió. Él la agarró de la cintura y caminó junto a la castaña hacia el hogar de los Granger.

Hermione se metió en el jardín nada más entrar en la casa. Harry la acompañó y la ayudó a terminar de arreglarlo. Una hora después, todo estaba como quería Hermione.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?- preguntó él.

- Darme una ducha. Y luego ir al cine. ¿Te gustaría que cenásemos fuera?

- Sí. ¿Qué película quieres ver?

- Me da igual, Harry.

- ¿Podría ser de miedo? Me apetece mucho ver una.

- De acuerdo. Pero si luego te estrujo cuando me asuste, no vale quejarse.

- Bueno, no creo que me cortes la respiración. ¿O sí?

Hermione lanzó una carcajada, Harry la miró encantado.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione? Estás guapa hasta cuando te ríes.

Él la besó en los labios, ella correspondió. Harry la inclinó hacia abajo y los dos terminaron tumbados, sobre el césped del jardín.

- Si Vivian nos viese ahora sí que diría que estamos haciendo algo "reprochable".- dijo Hermione encima de Harry, en el momento justo en que ella se apartó para coger aire antes de seguir besándole.

- A mí me da igual lo que ella diga-. Dijo Harry acercando la cara de Hermione a la suya, con una mano-. En mi opinión eres perfecta, Hermione. Y todo lo que haces está bien.

Ella sonrió.

- Te quiero, Harry.

- Te amo, Hermione.

Él la besó otra vez, entonces rodó, quedando encima de ella.

Hermione continuó besándole y de repente, notó cómo él comenzaba a acariciarla por debajo de la ropa. Temiendo incomodarla, Harry no la tocó en lugares íntimos sino sólo en los normales. Como la cintura, el cuello, los hombros, los brazos…Y se dio cuenta, que ella lo disfrutaba cuando empezó a oír ruiditos satisfactorios que salían de los labios de Hermione entre beso y beso.

Aquello animó a Harry lo bastante como para continuar con las caricias y los besos. Eso último era lo que más disfrutaba con Hermione. Porque él podría jurar, que aunque ella dijese que él besaba muy bien, realmente para la opinión de él, la experta era Hermione. Quien además le hacía sentir unas cosas cuando lo besaba…Que no le había hecho sentir ninguna otra chica.

- Hermione…- dijo Harry cuando se retiró lo suficiente como para poder hablar con ella.

- ¿Sí, Harry?

- Te quiero mucho…- Él le dio un nuevo beso, ella lo devolvió.

- Yo también a ti-. Dijo Hermione acurrucándose en su pecho cubierto por la camisa veraniega que él se había puesto y que dejaba ver sus hombros masculinos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora o sigues pensando en Vivian?- preguntó el moreno tocándole el pelo castaño con delicadeza.

- Me siento mejor con el simple hecho de que estés conmigo, Harry-. Añadió ella con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, lo de antes me ha encantado.

- ¿Qué parte?

- Toda. Tanto los besos, como las caricias. Creí que me tocarías otros sitios, pero no lo has hecho…

- Pensé que podría molestarte.

- Quizás lo hiciera si fuese otro chico quien me tocase, Harry. Pero no es el caso.

- Entonces…¿Puedo acariciarte donde yo quiera, como si es en el pecho?

- Puedes.

- Pero tú siempre has dicho…Que hay ciertas zonas en el cuerpo de una mujer, que sólo se tocan cuando ella te quiere tanto como tú la quieres.

- Y cuando confía en ti lo suficiente como para dejar que la toques en sitios que otros chicos sólo le han visto en su imaginación.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que accedes a que te toque en lugares íntimos, sólo porque confías en mí?

- Y porque te quiero muchísimo, Harry.

- Pero tú…No sientes estar enamorada de mí. ¿Verdad?

- Aún no, no del todo.

- ¿No…del todo, Hermione?

- Eso he dicho.

- Entonces sientes algo…

- Por supuesto que lo siento. Pero no sé si es suficiente para decirte con seguridad lo que tú esperas oír.

- Entonces no te tocaré donde tú has propuesto, hasta que me lo digas.

Ella le miró extrañada.

- Hermione, intento decirte que no quiero tocarte en lugares íntimos si tú no sientes amarme.

- Eso lo he entendido, Harry, pero no comprendo por qué no quieres cuando a todos los chicos les encanta tocar el cuerpo de una mujer. Más todavía si es el de la mujer que ellos aman.

- Cierto. Pero yo prefiero contener ese deseo, porque si lo llevo a cabo…Podría terminar deseándote en otro sentido y tú no estarías dispuesta a practicarlo y a mí…Me resultaría más difícil contenerme, que aguantarme las ganas de tocarte. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí, Harry.

- De todas maneras podemos seguir besándonos y acariciándonos donde ya lo hemos hecho.

- Bueno sí, eso también está bien. Gracias, Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por respetarme tanto como lo haces.

- No es difícil, Hermione. Aunque reconozco que a veces...Siento tanto calor dentro de mí que podría derretir un cubito de hielo, si lo pusieras en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

Ella se rió por lo bajo, él le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Vamos a ducharnos, Hermione, una película nos espera.

- ¡Me pido el baño grande!- dijo animada poniéndose en pie. Harry se levantó también. Echando a correr delante de ella.

- ¡No si llego el primero!- exclamó divertido entrando en la casa antes que Hermione.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto, pensaría que los habían sacado de alguna escena cómica. Porque tanto Harry como Hermione, corrían todo lo que podían, empujándose para adelantar al otro, o incluso tirándose cosas para retrasar el avance del que iba detrás.

Hermione recibió un cojín, Harry una manzana de plástico que ella cogió de un frutero que estaba encima de la mesa del Salón. En respuesta, él agarró un plátano y se lo tiró a ella en la cabeza.

Hermione se rió a lo bestia, lanzándole todo lo que pillaba a mano. Harry no podía divertirse más de lo que ya lo hacía. Mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a la planta donde estaban los dormitorios y los dos cuartos de baño, pensó que no se lo había pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo. Y pensó también que Hermione era genial porque siempre participaba en todo lo que él empezaba. Como esa carrera de "a ver quién llega primero" que además estaba acompañada de "objetos voladores" que se lanzaban tanto hacia delante como hacia atrás.

Hermione llegó a la puerta del cuarto de baño grande, sólo dos segundos después de que lo hiciera Harry.

- ¡He ganado!- dijo él riéndose divertido mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro-. Dijo ella mirándole coqueta.

- ¿Cómo que no?- preguntó Harry extrañado-. ¡Si he llegado antes que tú!

- ¡Pero aún no has pasado al baño!- Entonces Hermione le dio un coscorrón suave en la cabeza y tomó la delantera apartando la mano de Harry y colocando una de ella, en su lugar. Antes de que él lo evitara, ella abrió la puerta y pasó al cuarto de baño cerrando con rapidez.

- ¡Tramposa!- dijo Harry desde fuera. Él oyó claramente la carcajada que soltó Hermione. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea-. ¡Deja de reírte o entraré y te cortaré la risa de otra manera!

- ¡No te atreverás!- replicó ella aún soltando carcajadas-. ¡Porque me estoy quitando la ropa, y tú no eres de los que miran a las chicas si ellas no les dan permiso primero!

- ¡Hermione!- dijo Harry riéndose también-. ¡No des por sentado cosas que sí sería capaz de hacer!

- ¿Qué?- parpadeó ella con asombro-. ¡Pues como sea verdad y te metes en el baño conmigo mientras estoy desvistiéndome, me voy a enfadar mucho contigo, Harry!

- ¡Eso me da igual. De todas maneras puedo quitarte el enfado si me lo propongo!

- ¡No seas presuntuoso!

- ¡No lo soy, sólo digo la verdad!

- ¡Já!-. Exclamó ella con sarcasmo-. ¡Que te crees tú que tienes tanta influencia sobre mí!

- ¡Déjame entrar y te demostraré que es cierto!

- ¡Ni loca te permitiré pasar, Harry, no llevo nada encima!

- Mucho mejor…- murmuró él por lo bajo.

- ¿Decías algo?- preguntó Hermione al otro lado de la puerta. Harry no respondió. Eso la extrañó.

Ella se envolvió en una toalla grande y con cuidado, abrió. Quería ver si él seguía allí. En cuestión de segundos, Harry la pegó a su pecho, agarró su cintura con las dos manos y empezó a besarla con unas ganas, que Hermione no había sentido antes. Pero él no se conformó con besarla "hambrientamente" sino que además la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la bañera. Donde la metió al mismo tiempo que él.

Hermione intentó separarse, pero no podía. Ella comenzó a enfadarse, sin embargo, poco después, notó cómo se iba el enfado dejando lugar a la satisfacción y al deseo. Eso último, era la primera vez que lo sentía con claridad. Y no lo hacía de manera light sino más bien a lo bestia.

Deseaba a Harry como creía que lo había hecho la chica que se acostó con el pirata en la película que vieron el día anterior. Y de repente, se encontró teniendo ganas de quitarse la toalla, y entregarse al hombre que la amaba tanto. Un hombre que estaba besándola de una manera, que la hizo suspirar no sólo con satisfacción sino también con lujuria. Y al sentir lo segundo, Hermione decidió que debía separarse y hablar con él seriamente.

- Basta, Harry-. Dijo mirándole a los ojos verdes-. No vuelvas a hacer esto.

- ¿Por qué?-. Cuestionó él comenzando a besar el cuello de ella.

- Porque…¡Porque! Ay por Dios…- Suspiró Hermione apoyando una mano en la pared-. ¡Me estás poniendo cardíaca!-. Confesó echándose hacia delante, y encerrando a Harry en un agarre capaz de impedirle el escape.

- Sí…- Dijo él entre beso y beso-. Esto me encanta, Hermione.- Reconoció al sentir cómo ella lo tocaba por debajo de la camisa y además apoyaba una rodilla en la cintura de él.

Harry agarró la cintura de Hermione y se echó hacia abajo, hasta que terminó tumbado en la pared vacía de la bañera. Que era redonda y lo suficiente grande como para acoger a tres personas.

- Hermione…

- Qué. ¡Oh sí!- Exclamó al notar una mano de él, meterse por dentro de la toalla de ella, y comenzar a ascender por la pierna, la ingle, la cintura, el ombligo, y detenerse en uno de sus senos.- ¡Eso!- añadió al sentir cómo él lo tocaba-. ¡Me gusta, Harry. Me gusta mucho!

- Tú sí que me gustas, Hermione.- Añadió él dándole más besos "ardientes"-. Pero tienes razón-. Dijo separándose un poco-. Debemos parar, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ella se separó lo suficiente como para sentarse en la bañera. Entonces se fijó en el cuerpo vestido de Harry y se dio cuenta de algo, que parecía querer atravesar el pantalón.

Hermione enrojeció y se puso una mano en la boca para no dejar salir la carcajada que estaba empezando a sentir. Harry la miró con una ceja levantada. Inocente como era para ciertas cosas, preguntó…

- ¿Sucede algo?

Y ella respondió…

- ¡Que estás más tieso que una farola!-. Entonces se rió a lo bestia, y Harry tomó conciencia a lo que ella se refería. Él se puso más rojo que como se había puesto Hermione.

- ¡Bueno y qué esperabas!-. Dijo intentando justificarse-. ¡Soy un chico, y estas cosas ocurren cuando un hombre y una mujer comparten algo como lo de antes!

- ¡Si ya lo sé, Harry!-. Añadió ella riéndose más aún-. ¡Perdona, no es que quiera reírme de ti, es que…es que…ay…juájuájuájuájuá. Esto de la excitación es genial, absolutamente genial!

Hermione volvió a mirar cierta zona del pantalón de Harry, y siguió soltando carcajadas. Él se mosqueó y decidió salir de la bañera. Pero al incorporarse, lo hizo de golpe y se hizo daño.

Ella volvió a reírse, él la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Basta, Hermione. No tiene gracia!

- ¡Perdona, es que no puedo evitarlo!

- Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, también te sentaría mal que yo me riese de ti.

- ¡Yo no me río de ti, Harry, sólo de una parte concreta de tu cuerpo. Es que parece un misil a punto de despegar. Jójójójójójójójó!

- ¡Mujeres!- resopló el moreno con fastidio-. ¡No hay quien las entienda!

Con cuidado, salió de la bañera. Y cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño, aún escuchaba las carcajadas del ataque de risa que le había entrado a Hermione.

Una hora después, ella apareció vestida, en el Salón. Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo el canal deportivo. Hermione se sentó a su lado.

- Ya estoy lista, Harry, cuando quieras nos vamos.

- No pienso moverme de donde estoy. Así que si quieres irte al cine, ve tú sola.

- ¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo?

- No, si te parece voy a estar dando saltos de alegría…

- Perdona, tienes razón al estar molesto. No debí reírme del estado de aquello. Yo sé que era normal que se pusiera como se puso, Harry, pero hasta ese momento no había contemplado algo como eso y…en fin, me hizo gracia porque parecía querer atravesar el pantalón.

Harry no añadió nada, sólo subió el volumen. Hermione comprendió que lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo.

- De acuerdo-. Dijo mirándole a los ojos-. Te dejaré solo. Igualmente…Te pido perdón, Harry.

Ella le dio un beso suave en los labios, él se apartó echándose a un lado. Hermione bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento-. Dijo con sinceridad-. Lo siento mucho.

- Déjame en paz, Hermione. Vete al cine o donde te apetezca, me da igual. Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de verte.

Levantándose despacio, la castaña salió del Salón y subió las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio de sus padres. Aquél "Déjame en paz, Hermione. Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de verte" resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas nada más entrar en la habitación de sus padres.

- ¡Idiota!-. Exclamó Hermione dejándolas caer-. ¿Por qué no quiere aceptar mi disculpa si la dije sinceramente? ¡Harry Potter, eres un estúpido!

Desplomándose, la castaña se hizo una bola en la cama de matrimonio. Ella lloró durante un buen rato, luego se quedó dormida.

El partido de baloncesto que había estado contemplando, terminó. Y Harry se dio cuenta que se había hecho de noche. Él pensó que Hermione aparecería de un momento a otro, pero cuando pasó otro rato y comprobó que no era así, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- _"La he cagado"-_. Pensó-. _"No debí ser tan borde con ella. ¡Pero es que estaba enfadado. Ella no debió reírse de mí. Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi cuerpo reaccione a sus besos y caricias! Debería ir a buscarla y decirle que la perdono. Esto de estar solo es muy aburrido. ¿Será verdad que se ha ido al cine sin mí?"_

Harry decidió recorrer la casa entera para comprobarlo. Miró por toda la planta baja, miró también en el garaje, incluso en el jardín, y cuando vio que no estaba en ninguna de esas zonas, subió las escaleras en dirección a los dormitorios.

Nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación de los Granger, la vio dormida encima de la cama. El moreno se acercó lo suficiente como para sentarse al lado de Hermione. Entonces se fijó en la cara de ella y se dio cuenta que la tenía roja y que sus ojos marrones ahora cerrados, estaban hinchados. Comprendió que ella había llorado, y se sintió mal por eso.

- Hermione…- dijo sacudiendo un poco uno de sus brazos-. Despierta, Hermione…

- Mmmm…

- Hermione venga…abre los ojos. Necesito hablar contigo.

- Déjame en paz-. Respondió su voz adormilada mientras una de las manos de ella, apartaba la de Harry con un manotazo sin fuerza.

- Sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero no me gustaría acostarme sabiendo que estás molesta.

- Vete al cuerno, Harry.

Él se tumbó delante de ella. Hermione sintió hundirse el colchón, pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Ella había despertado cuando él comenzó a sacudirla. Pero no quería darle el gusto de mirarle hasta que Harry se hubiera disculpado en condiciones. Y eso de momento él no lo había hecho.

- Lo siento, Hermione. De veras.- dijo él con sinceridad-. Sé que a veces me paso de borde. Pero tú tienes que entender que era normal que me enfadase. Lo del baño había sido…la experiencia más erótica de mi vida. Y tú te reíste al verme excitado, y a mí me sentó fatal. Quizás debí aceptar tus disculpas, pero en ese momento estaba furioso contigo y no me sentía capaz de perdonarte. Aunque ahora…Me interesa mucho que hagamos las paces. Yo no quiero irme a dormir sabiendo que estamos mal. Si tú no me perdonas, soy capaz de no dormir en toda la noche. Y no lo digo para exagerar.

- De acuerdo-. Dijo ella abriendo los ojos y mirándole de lleno-. Te perdono.

Él sonrió. Quiso darle un beso en los labios, pero Hermione se echó hacia atrás. Eso hirió a Harry, y ella se dio cuenta al ver la expresión dolida que había en sus ojos verdes.

- He dicho que te perdono, Harry, no que quiera besarte.

- ¿Entonces no puedo…?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estoy dolida contigo. Y no me apetece nada, ponerme cariñosa ahora.

- ¡Pero yo ya te he pedido perdón, Hermione! ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

- Traerme la cena a la cama estaría bien-. Dijo completamente seria.

- Comprendo. Quieres que me disculpe con algo distinto a los besos-. Entonces tuvo una idea-. Espera aquí. No tardaré mucho.

Veinte minutos después, Harry aparecía con una bandeja, que tenía varias cosas. La primera era un plato con una tortilla francesa con queso, algo que él sabía le encantaba a Hermione. La segunda era un vaso con Coca Cola Light. El refresco favorito de ella. Y la tercera, un álbum de fotos.

Hermione se sentó en la cama cuando él apareció en la habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Siguiendo tu sugerencia te he traído la cena-. Dijo acercándole la bandeja y colocándosela en el regazo-. Y por propia iniciativa mía, te he puesto un regalo como símbolo de paz.

Ella ignoró la comida, y agarró directamente el álbum de fotos. Comenzando a mirarlo con mucho asombro.

- Éstas son…

- Todas las fotos que tengo de ti y de mí, desde que nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos. En algunas aparecemos con Ron. En otras estás tú con Luna. Pero en la mayoría…Sólo estamos tú y yo, Hermione.

- Vaya…- dijo emocionada cuando vio una imagen de ella misma, en el baile de cuarto año-. Hacía mucho que no veía una imagen de mí con este vestido. Me sentí tan guapa aquella noche…

- Porque lo estabas. Incluso a mí se me cayó la mandíbula de la impresión, al verte tan preciosa.

Ella pasó la página y pudo comprobar que era cierto. Porque la primera foto que se veía era la de un Harry de catorce años, mirando hacia arriba, completamente embobado.

- Me la echó Colin Creevey sin que yo me diera cuenta. El día que me la dio, me dijo que habías sido la chica más guapa de la fiesta. Y me dijo también que yo tenía suerte de tener una amiga como tú.

- ¿En serio que dijo eso?- preguntó Hermione más emocionada aún cuando vio la siguiente imagen y se vio así misma bailando con Víctor Krum y en una esquina de la foto, aparecer Harry acompañado de Parvati pero mirándola a ella en lugar de a la chica hindú.

- Sí-. Secundó Potter sentándose al lado de ella.- Aunque yo no necesitaba que alguien como Colin me hiciera ver lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a mi lado, Hermione.

- Oh, Harry…- dijo la castaña contemplando conmovida la foto siguiente-. Yo también me siento afortunada de tenerte-. Añadió cuando vio la imagen que lo mostraba a él apuntando a Malfoy con la varita y protegiendo a Hermione detrás de su espalda-. La verdad es que siempre has sido un amigo muy especial para mí.

- Tú sí que has sido especial, Hermione. Has hecho tanto por mí…

- Hice lo normal en cualquier amiga que quiere a su mejor amigo y se preocupa por él.

- Tú has hecho algo más que preocuparte por mí, "mamá".

- Sé por qué me dices eso, pero no quiero que me veas como tu madre adoptiva-. Dijo ella olvidándose por un momento de las fotos y centrándose en Harry, que estaba mirándola con una sonrisa bonita.

- Porque las madres no se besan con sus hijos, ni tampoco comparten con ellos algo como lo que nosotros vivimos en la bañera. ¿Verdad Hermione?

- Sí, Harry.

- No es que te considere una madre de verdad, pero tú sabes por qué te dije mamá.

- Sí que lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Aún así repito, que no quiero que me veas de esa manera.

- Entonces no me riñas cuando me porte mal-. Dijo él riéndose por lo bajo.

- Pues pórtate siempre bien y así no tendré motivos para llamarte la atención.

- ¿Ves como sí actúas como una madre aunque no me hayas parido?-. Añadió Harry riéndose ahora animado.- Eso sí…- dijo quitándole la bandeja y dejándola en el suelo-. Tú tienes razón en una cosa, Hermione-. Comentó mirándola a los ojos-. No puedo considerarme tu hijo si quiero seguir besándote.

Ella sonrió. Él intuyó que todo estaba bien entre los dos.

- ¿Paz entonces, Hermione?

- Paz, Harry.

- ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

- Puedes.

Él la besó y ella correspondió. Los dos cayeron en la cama, besándose sin descanso durante unos minutos. Luego, Hermione se detuvo, y Harry se quedó debajo de ella, agarrando su cintura con una mano y usando la otra para acariciarle el cabello de arriba abajo sabiendo que eso, le encantaba a ella.

- Tengo sueño-. Dijo Hermione con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros de Harry y comenzando a notar cómo se le cerraban los ojos.

- Pues duérmete-. Sugirió Harry dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Toda la noche?

- Sí tú quieres sí, Hermione.

- Quiero.

- Entonces me quedo.

- ¿Y qué hay de la cena?-. Dijo ella soltando un bostezo.

- Eso me da igual. No es la primera vez que me acuesto sin comer.

- Yo no quiero que te quedes con hambre, Harry. Puedes volver a la cama más tarde.

- Ahora mismo la prioridad eres tú, Hermione.

- Te quiero Harry, te quiero mucho.

- Yo también a ti.

- ¿De verdad que no tienes hambre?

- De comida no.

- ¿Y de qué otra cosa sí?

- De ti.

- Oh.

- Sé que tú no estás preparada para eso, así que me aguantaré las ganas y pensaré en otra cosa.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- En lo bien que me siento teniéndote en mis brazos.

- A veces eres realmente adorable, Harry.

- Yo sí que te adoro, Hermione.

- ¿Me das un beso?- preguntó levantando un poco la cara para mirarle. Él sonrió.

- ¿Uno solo?-. Cuestionó acercándose a los labios de ella-. Te daría un millón si me lo pidieras…

Hermione cerró la poca distancia que los separaba y él comenzó a besarla un montón de veces, en el momento que ella le dio no sólo un beso sino más de tres.

Pronto, estaban los dos acariciándose donde podían, que no era en muchos sitios al tener las ropas puestas. Y por mucho que introdujesen las manos dentro de las camisas, ni Harry ni Hermione podían abarcar mucho a menos que se quitasen algunas prendas.

Él quería hacerlo, quería desnudarse, y también desnudarla a ella. Pero sabía que si lo proponía, ella se negaría. Y Harry no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una negativa por parte de Hermione cuando acababan de hacer las paces en la manera que más le gustaba a él, besándose apasionadamente.

Un rato después, Hermione dormía con la cara apoyada en el pecho de Harry. Él esperó lo suficiente hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella dormía profundamente. Entonces se levantó de la cama y bajó la bandeja a la cocina. Allí se preparó algo de cena. Luego vio una película de acción y finalmente se acostó. Estuvo a punto de meterse en la habitación de invitados, pero de repente recordó que Hermione le había dado permiso para dormir con ella y él desde luego no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. Así que se puso el pijama y se metió en el dormitorio de los padres de la chica que tanto amaba.

Una que aún estando dormida, le parecía preciosa. Y más hermosa le pareció cuando ella inconscientemente, pronunció el nombre de él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sí Hermione…- dijo el moreno con suavidad-. Estoy aquí.- Él la besó en los labios.

- Harry…

- Qué…

- No me dejes nunca…

- No lo haré.

- Te quiero mucho…

- Yo más a ti, Hermione. Y tú lo sabes de sobra.

- Harry…

- Qué.

- Quédate conmigo, quédate…

- Ya estoy contigo, Hermione. Y no pienso moverme hasta que tú me lo digas.

- Buenas noches, Harry. Te quiero…

- ¿De verdad estás dormida?

Ella no respondió esa vez. Él encendió la luz y entonces vio una sonrisa bonita, en los labios de Hermione. Harry los besó, entonces apagó la luz, se abrazó a ella, cerró los ojos y durmió con la misma sonrisa bonita, que había visto en el rostro de la chica que amaba tanto.

* * *

Los días restantes a la semana en que los padres de Hermione estuvieron fueran, pasaron con tranquilidad. Harry podría decir, que veía a Hermione mucho más alegre, feliz y entregada, en su relación amorosa. Pero aún no estaba seguro de si eso sería un indicativo de que ella se hubiese enamorado de él.

Quedaba sólo un día para que el matrimonio Granger volviera, y Harry no tenía ninguna gana de separarse de Hermione, así que, nada más desayunar, él le dijo…

- Me gustaría enseñarte la casa de mi padrino. Y que te quedases a dormir. Luego si te apetece, puedes volver con tus padres.

- No podré por mucho tiempo. Te recuerdo que empezamos la academia de Aurores el dos de septiembre. Eso es pasado mañana, Harry.

- Igualmente tenemos un día para estar juntos y otro para que tú estés con tus padres. ¿Te apetece entonces venirte conmigo a la antigua casa de Sirius?

- Sí. La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo la has arreglado.

- Estoy seguro que te gustará, Hermione.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Digamos que todo lo que he hecho allí…No lo hice pensando sólo en mí.

- Ahora tengo más ganas que antes, de ver la casa. Dame diez minutos para coger algo de ropa y luego nos iremos.

- Genial. Yo ya tengo el equipaje hecho.

Hermione subió al dormitorio de sus padres, escribió una nota diciéndoles dónde estaría y tras meter un pijama y algunas cosas más para el día siguiente, bajó al Salón donde ya la esperaba Harry. Él la sujetó de la cintura, usó un hechizo para que sus pertenencias los siguieran, y entonces desapareció volviendo a ser visible en la cerca de la casa de Sirius.

- Antes de entrar, quiero que cierres los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una sorpresa, Hermione.

Ella lo miró desconfiadamente. Él se rió un poco.

- Confía en mí-. Dijo antes de darle un beso bonito en los labios.

- Siempre he confiado en ti, Harry-. Añadió Hermione dándole otro beso que él devolvió en seguida-. De acuerdo, cerraré los ojos.

Ella sintió cómo él agarraba una de sus manos. Usando la otra para tirar de Hermione lo suficiente como para que lo siguiera a ciegas.

- Harry…

- Ya falta poco, Hermione.

Una vez dentro del Hall, él usó un hechizo para que las cosas de ellos se colocasen solas en las habitaciones y entonces le dio un apretón suave a la mano de Hermione.

- Ya puedes mirar.

Al hacerlo, se encontró en la entrada de la casa. Hermione no se sorprendió, pues la vio igual que siempre aunque ahora estuviera con la pintura renovada.

- La entrada no era la sorpresa, sino el resto de la casa-. Aclaró Harry antes de que ella preguntase algo.

Hermione le miró con cara de "a saber lo que has hecho", él se rió.

- En serio Hermione, estoy seguro que te gustará. Así que…sé libre de mirar todo lo que quieras y de caminar por donde te apetezca. Puedes cotillearlo todo, incluso las habitaciones.

- ¿Y si quisiera mirar dentro de los armarios?

- También puedes hacerlo.

- ¡No sabes lo que has hecho!-. Dijo ella riéndose y echando a correr por el pasillo más cercano.

Harry la siguió animado. Deteniéndose en el Salón, el primer lugar donde se metió ella.

- ¡Pero qué elegante!-. Exclamó asombrada al ver la decoración-. ¡Si hasta has puesto las paredes blancas!

- Claro-. Dijo él con una sonrisa-. Tú me dijiste hace tiempo que era el color más adecuado para el Salón.

- ¡Si te lo comenté en quinto!

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo puedes tener tan buena memoria para algunas cosas y nada para otras?

- Digamos que mi cerebro recuerda sólo lo que me interesa.

Ella se rió un poco. Entonces entró en la zona de los sofás. Y cuando vio los sillones y el sofá grande rojos que allí había, se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¡Ahí va!-. Comentó asombrada-. ¡Pero si son iguales a los de la Sala Común de Gryffindor!

- Por supuesto.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Sí Hermione?

- ¡Me encanta!-. Ella no pudo resistirse a tirarse en el sofá grande. Harry volvió a reírse. Entonces se sentó al lado de ella.

- Bueno qué…¿Te va gustando lo poco que has visto?

- ¡Huy sí, mucho!

- ¿Qué tal el sofá, es cómodo?

- Muchísimo más que el de Hogwarts. Y huele a nuevo. Eso es lo mejor de todo. ¿Puedo seguir cotilleando la casa?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, ella se puso en pie y salió del Salón. Entrando en un nuevo pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

- ¡Qué azulejos tan bonitos!- exclamó Hermione al verlos limpios y brillantes.- ¡Si son…!

- Azules y blancos, sí, iguales a los que hay en la pared de la cocina de tus padres.

- Y la campana extractora…- dijo asombrada contemplándola.- ¡Es de estilo antiguo!

- Tú me dijiste una vez, que te gustaban más las cosas antiguas que las modernas. Por eso yo la he puesto así.

Ella le miró asombrada. Él fingió una cara inocente. Hermione siguió recorriendo la cocina, produciendo sonidos de asombro ante cada mueble, encimera u objeto decorativo. Incluso alabó la isleta que había cerca de la zona de vitrocerámica. No dejó sin ver ni los cajones. Y todo le pareció precioso.

- Es la cocina perfecta, Harry.

- Me alegra que te guste.

- ¿Gustarme? Oh por favor, ese calificativo se queda corto para todo lo bueno que pienso ahora mismo.

- ¿Quieres ver el cuarto de baño pequeño? Está cerca de aquí.

- Tú camina que yo te sigo.

Nada más abrir él la puerta, Hermione se encontró con un Aseo compuesto por un váter, un lavabo, un espejo y una ducha con una mampara de cristal que tenía dos puertas.

- ¿Puedo?- preguntó agarrando el pomo de la primera puerta.

- Adelante.

Ella se metió dentro de la ducha y se fijó incluso en la estantería que había justo al lado de la pared donde estaba el grifo y los mandos.

- Qué bonita…- pronunció al ver la madera color miel y los detalles decorativos con dibujos de florecitas azules, rojas y blancas.- ¡Harry!

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Esta estantería es ideal!

- Más femenina que masculina. ¿Verdad?

- Pues sí. Pero no voy a preguntar por qué te has decantado por algo así. Tus razones tendrás.

- La única razón que tuve fue pensar primero en otra persona, antes que en mí.

- ¿Es una respuesta con trampa?

- No.- dijo él riéndose por lo bajo.- Venga, sal de la ducha. Aún hay mucha más casa por ver. Y lo que has visto hasta ahora no es nada…comparado con todas las sorpresas que te aguardan por descubrir.

Hermione palmoteó animada, entonces siguió a Harry hasta la siguiente estancia. Que era una puerta.

- ¿Entro?

- Si quieres sí, aunque te aviso que no es nada especial. Sólo una despensa que puede usarse también como escobero.

Ella comprobó que era cierto. Entonces miró a Harry.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Subiremos las escaleras y nos meteremos en el pasillo que lleva a los dormitorios y el baño grande.

Hermione salió corriendo lanzando una risotada, Harry la siguió. Pero no corrió demasiado, quería que ella fuese delante. Él pensó que abriría la primera puerta, que pertenecía a la habitación matrimonial. Sin embargo, Hermione decidió abrir la cuarta puerta, correspondiente al cuarto de baño grande.

Al hacerlo se encontró con una habitación amplia, luminosa y espaciosa, que estaba decorada con objetos al más puro estilo muggle.

Vio una bañera jacuzzi. Redonda y lo suficiente amplia como para tres personas. Vio también un lavabo de porcelana que tenía un grifo de estilo antiguo. Justo encima del lavabo, había un espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba colocado en sentido horizontal. Y además, el espejo tenía un marco dorado también al estilo antiguo.

El inodoro era de cerámica. Y respecto al armarito que había junto al espejo…Se dio cuenta que estaba decorado de tal manera, que no sólo parecía antiguo sino el propio de una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Por último, ella reparó en un armario grande para las toallas y otros enseres de baño y por supuesto, se fijó bastante en una repisa grande, que había en la pared de encima del jacuzzi.

- ¡Esto es fantástico, Harry, tienes espacio de sobra para todo. Incluso para los champúes y geles!

- Sí bueno, la puse así de grande porque las chicas siempre usáis más cosas que los chicos, a la hora de cuidar el cabello.

- ¿Las chicas?

Harry se rió por lo bajo, pensando en cómo no era posible que Hermione no hubiese comprendido el trasfondo de ese "las chicas" y que no se hubiese dado cuenta que él lo había dicho por ella exclusivamente. Pero en vez de seguir comiéndose la cabeza con eso, prefirió fijarse en ella y se percató de que Hermione estaba echando una última ojeada al baño. Entonces abrió la boca con asombro y Harry sonrió al entender que ella había visto algo en lo que antes, no había reparado. Porque allí, en el suelo que estaba junto a la bañera jacuzzi, había una alfombrilla que tenía la forma de una tortuga que miraba hacia un lado con una sonrisa en su rostro verde y que además tenía unos ojos que le daban aspecto de loca perdida. Pues uno estaba hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo.

Hermione se fijó que era exacta al aspecto que tuvo una de peluche que ella poseyó de pequeña, y que colocó en el ataúd de su abuela cuando ésta murió.

- ¡Mi tortuga!- Exclamó llena de asombro.- ¡Es igual que mi tortuga!

Hermione se acercó corriendo hasta la alfombrilla. Se puso de rodillas y la agarró, examinándola con atención y comprobando que era cierto lo que había dicho.

Sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar, aguantó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y se colocó en una mejilla, un poco de la tela perteneciente a la cara de la tortuga. Ella sonrió al notar lo suave que era y cuando se fijó más en la tela, pudo ver que además de suave sería muy absorbente, y eso también le gustó mucho.

- Harry…- dijo mientras se tocaba una mejilla con el trozo de alfombrilla que había agarrado antes.

- ¿Sí, Hermione?- contestó él a su lado y de rodillas también.

- ¿Cómo es posible…?

- ¿Qué recuerde lo de tu tortuga? Pues…Porque fue algo importante para ti. Y yo siempre me acuerdo de lo que te importa.

- Si yo tuviese una alfombrilla como ésta, creo que me daría pena hasta usarla.

- Pues no la utilices si no quieres.

- Claro que no lo haré. Ésta es tu casa, no la mía.

- _"Lo será."_- añadió él en su cabeza-. _"En cuanto aceptes vivir conmigo."_

Harry permaneció callado mientras miraba a Hermione. Quien había cerrado los ojos y seguía pasándose por la mejilla el trozo de alfombrilla que tenía la cara de la tortuga.

Un poco después, ella dejó la alfombrilla en el suelo, la estiró y entonces se puso en pie. Harry también se levantó.

- ¿Quieres seguir explorando?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Él la agarró de una mano y se la llevó fuera del baño.

- ¿Qué me vas a enseñar ahora?- cuestionó ella mientras lo seguía por el pasillo largo y amplio.

- El dormitorio principal.- dijo Potter con una sonrisa en su rostro varonil. Hermione sonrió, tenía un presentimiento que le decía que la estancia, le iba a gustar incluso más que el cuarto de baño con la alfombrilla de la tortuga-. Bueno ya estamos-. Dijo Harry delante de la puerta-. Antes de entrar quiero que cierres los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hazlo.

Ella obedeció, cerrando sus orbes marrones y sintiendo cómo él la agarraba de una mano. Cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta abierta, Hermione caminó unos pasos sintiendo cómo Harry tiraba no de una de sus manos sino de las dos. Tras unos pasos más, él se detuvo. Ella también lo hizo, entonces oyó la voz de él diciéndole que ya podía mirar.

Hermione abrió los ojos, y se encontró con una habitación grande, amplia, luminosa y con una decoración que produciría más de un "Oh" de asombro, en cualquier mujer que la mirase.

De hecho, ella no pronunció un "Oh" sino varios. Incluso dijo "¡Ay Dios!" al ver el armario enorme que había en una esquina de la pared pintada de color marfil.

- ¡Esto es increíble!-. Exclamó Hermione al abrir las puestas del armario y ver lo espacioso que era.

Al cerrar las puertas, se fijó en la decoración. Y de nuevo, su boca dijo "Oh" porque las puertas, además de ser marfil, tenían grabados de dibujos, que representaban escenas de su vida con Harry. En el primer recuadro se la veía a ella destruyendo las bludgers hechizadas que quisieron tirarle a él de la escoba, cuando estaban en primero. En el segundo recuadro, estaba ella petrificada, con una mano cerrada. Hermione sabía que era la mano que en su momento guardó el papel que revelaba la existencia del basilisco.

En el tercer recuadro, se podía ver a ella y Harry encima de un hipogrifo.

- Buckbeat…- dijo ella sonriendo al contemplar el dibujo de lo que era, uno de sus recuerdos más bonitos y especiales, de su infancia en Hogwarts. Entonces oyó la voz de Harry diciéndole tras su espalda…

- ¿Sabías que los hipogrifos, representan el amor verdadero?

- Sí que lo sabía-. Confesó pasando una mano por el grabado pequeño de ella y Harry sobre el animal mitológico-. Lo supe hace años. Cuatro, para ser exactos. Investigué sobre los hipogrifos mucho antes de hacer la defensa de Buckbeat ante el tribunal que al final lo condenó a muerte.

- Pero tú lo salvaste, Hermione, igual que salvaste a mi padrino.

- Lamento mucho que muriese, Harry…

- Yo también. Pero al menos pude conocerle durante un tiempo y eso es suficiente para mí.

Hermione dejó de contemplar el grabado y se fijó en el siguiente.

- El baile de los campeones-. Dijo con una sonrisa contemplando cómo la chica pequeña de la imagen, bajaba los escalones, con una sonrisa al ver a su acompañante. Que no era Víctor, sino Harry.

- Bueno…- dijo Potter con una sonrisa tímida al darse cuenta que Hermione miraba con asombro al chico de la imagen-. Ya sé que ahí debería estar Víctor, pero tampoco es que haya cambiado la historia. Yo también te estaba mirando embobado cuando bajaste las escaleras. Así que me pareció adecuado ponerme a mí en lugar de a él.

- Está perfecto así, Harry, no te preocupes-. Añadió Hermione recorriendo con un dedo tanto la silueta de ella, como la de Harry, en el grabado del armario.

La siguiente imagen que vio Hermione, fue un recuadro que mostraba algo ocurrido durante su quinto año en Hogwarts. Una escena que enseñaba el ataque del Mortífago que la dejó como muerta, en el Departamento de Misterios, del Ministerio de Magia.

La Hermione del grabado recibía un rayo que la hacía caer fulminada al suelo. Y el Harry que había en la imagen, la miraba con una cara de angustia tal, que la Hermione de carne y hueso supo con seguridad el miedo que él debió pasar en aquél momento.

- Seguro que pensaste algo como "que no esté muerta por favor, o será por mi culpa".

- Sí, eso mismo pensé-. Confesó Harry poniéndose al lado de ella-. Y no he pasado más miedo en toda mi vida.

- Bueno…Hay cosas peores que el hecho de morir por culpa de un Mortífago loco y fanático de un hombre más loco aún.

- No hay nada más horrible ni peor, que perder a las personas que uno quiere, Hermione. Créeme, lo digo por experiencia propia.

- Tú aún no me has perdido, Harry. Y no creo que lo hagas jamás. Incluso cuando la muerte me lleve, estaré pendiente de ti. Prometí ser tu fantasma particular. ¿Recuerdas?- preguntó ella bromeando. Él permaneció serio.

- Lo recuerdo. Como también recuerdo otras muchas cosas que me has dicho, a lo largo de mi vida.

Hermione se fijó en el penúltimo grabado. Uno que representaba algo ocurrido en su sexto año. El ataque de canarios que le lanzó a Ron, por culpa de los celos que sintió cuando supo que él estaba con Lavender. Ella miró asombrada a Harry, él se rió un poco.

- Me pareció gracioso ponerlo en el armario.

Hermione no añadió nada, optó por fijarse en la última imagen. En ella, se veía el recuadro con la imagen de sí misma y Harry, en la batalla final contra Voldemort. Al verlos juntos y luchando, sonrió.

- Las batallas están tan unidas a nosotros que ya nos resultan de lo más corrientes. ¿Verdad Harry?

- Sí, pero ésta fue la más especial de todas.

- Porque te hiciste el muerto-. Dijo ella riéndose un poco-. La verdad es que me pareció impropio de ti. Pero bueno, a veces hay que usar esas tácticas para ganar tiempo.

- Yo no lo hice para ganar tiempo, sino para poder pensar con tranquilidad. Aunque tampoco tenía mucha con la madre de Draco preguntándome en voz baja si su hijo seguía vivo…

- Lo que me asombra es que Voldemort no se diese cuenta que estabas vivos. Los muertos no responden preguntas…

- Ya. Pero supongo que no se fijó en mí porque estaba pendiente de hablar con sus Mortífagos.

- ¿Crees que si Malfoy hubiese sobrevivido, se habría arrepentido de todo el mal que nos hizo durante nuestros años de estudiante?

- No, Hermione, no lo creo. Draco era igual de despreciable que sus padres. Sólo que más cobarde. Si hubiese sobrevivido supongo que haría lo mismo que los demás chicos de nuestra edad. Terminar los estudios, buscar trabajo, casarse y formar una familia.

- ¿Y sus hijos irían a Hogwarts detestando a todos los futuros Weasley, Granger y Potter?

- Posiblemente sí. A Draco le enseñaron a odiar muchas cosas, desde pequeño. Y luego él odió todas las que quiso por voluntad propia. Incluso a ti te odiaba, Hermione. Creo que hasta más que a mí. Así que…¿Por qué no iba a transmitir ese odio a su futura descendencia?

- Porque a veces la gente cambia para bien, Harry.

- No en el caso de los Malfoy, Hermione. Ellos eran malos por naturaleza. No ya por la educación que les dieron. Eran malas personas y eso no se puede cambiar por muchas vueltas que te dé la vida.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. La naturaleza de cada persona, es un mundo aparte. Y yo ya no tengo más ganas de seguir hablando de los difuntos Malfoy.

- Yo tampoco.

- El armario me ha encantado, Harry, es una divinidad. Y las puertas con los recuadros de grabados representando cosas de nuestras vivencias…bueno, eso ha sido algo muy especial para mí.

- Aún hay más cosas en las que no has reparado. ¿Has visto con atención la cama?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Él la agarró de una mano y la llevó hasta allí.

Al contemplar aquella cama matrimonial, grande, con un dosel de cuatro postes, una tela de tul blanca pendiente de cada poste y una cinta con un lazo rosa sujetando cada tela…Hermione sólo pudo ponerse una mano en la boca para ahogar un grito enorme de asombro.

Ella miró a Harry, de nuevo a la cama, y sintió claramente cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Invadida por la emoción, las dejó caer. Entonces volvió a mirar a Harry y le dijo…

- Esta cama es…es…

- La cama de tus sueños, sí. La que siempre has querido tener.

- Pero tú…tú…

- Lo he hecho por ti, Hermione. Exclusivamente por ti. Todo lo que tiene la casa, tanto la decoración como los objetos, incluso la pintura de las paredes de cada estancia…Está puesto según tu gusto. Y según lo que tú misma dijiste, hace años, de las cosas que te gustaban para tu futuro hogar.

- Entonces…esta casa, los baños, la cocina, el Salón con los sillones rojos, incluso la cama matrimonial…¿Está puesto así para mí?

- Así es.

- Porque quieres…¿Qué sea nuestro hogar, en un futuro?

- A ser posible uno próximo, sí.

- Pe…Pero Harry…

- Sé lo que me vas a decir. "Aún no sé si te amo", lo tengo claro en la memoria. Pero yo te dije hace tiempo que te esperaría lo que fuese necesario, Hermione. Además, tú y yo vamos a ir juntos a la Academia de Aurores. ¿Verdad? Allí volveremos a pasar algunos años, preparándonos para el futuro. Y si a lo largo de esos años tú sientes por fin que me amas…Supongo que podrías querer casarte conmigo. Y para casarse hace falta tener un hogar. Por eso yo lo he preparado para ti, antes de tiempo. Quería que lo vieras por si acaso decidías que cambiásemos algo.

- No, Harry, no hace falta cambiar nada. Todo está perfecto.

- Y si te gusta tanto…¿Por qué sigues llorando?

- ¡Estoy emocionada, asombrada, abrumada y también alucinada de todo lo que has hecho por mí! ¿Cómo no voy a llorar si me siento sobrecogida? Todo lo que hay en esta casa es…lo que yo siempre había soñado. Y el simple hecho de que hayas pensado en mí para poner todo lo que has puesto, ha sido…Un detallazo enorme, Harry. Yo…no sé cómo decirte ahora mismo…lo mucho que representa esto para mí.

- De momento todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora ha sido bastante claro, Hermione.

- Podría comentarte mucho más, pero antes…voy a acercarme a la cama. Parece que hay algo verde asomando en una esquina de…debajo de la almohada.

Harry se aguantó las ganas de decirle lo que era. Ella se sentó en el edredón blanco adornado con flores de lentejuelas doradas. Entonces tiró un poco de lo verde y sacó un peluche que era exacto al que ella enterró en el ataúd de su abuela, cuando tenía ocho años.

- ¡Ay Dios mío!-. Dijo llorando más al contemplarlo-. ¡No puede ser!-. Exclamó asombrada-. ¡Es mi tortuga. La misma que enterré con mi abuela!-. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras besaba la cabeza de peluche del animal y sonreía feliz mirando a Harry. Quien también la contemplaba con los ojos verdes empañados de lágrimas que todavía no había dejado caer.

Hermione besó la cabeza de la tortuga, entonces se acercó el animal a su pecho y lo apretó contra él. Ella rió feliz mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, y Harry dejó las suyas caer por fin.

- ¡Mi tortuga, mi "tortu"!- volvió a exclamar Hermione tocándola por todas partes-. ¡Es igual de suave que la que recuerdo cuando tenía ocho años! ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡La sorpresa del peluche de la tortuga sí que ha sido increíble. Me siento tan feliz al recuperarla, que podría llenarte a besos ahora mismo!

- Yo también tengo muchas ganas de besarte, pero no de ahora sino desde que te vi mirando los grabados del armario.

- Eso también fue precioso, Harry. Pero lo de la tortuga…tanto la alfombrilla como la del peluche que estoy agarrando…ha sido lo más fuerte y bonito, para mí.

- _"Y todavía no has visto la habitación rosa y azul, que he preparado para nuestros futuros bebés."- _añadió Harry en su cabeza-. _"Me pregunto cómo reaccionarás cuando las veas. Quizás te sirvan para que averigües por fin, si me amas o no. Ojalá sea que sí, Hermione. Porque entonces te demostraré lo feliz que me siento de ser correspondido. Y lo haré de una manera que no te dejará duda alguna no sólo de lo mucho que te amo sino también lo muchísimo que me atraes. Y si puedo demostrártelo en esta cama, mejor."_

- Harry…- le llamó ella al ver la sonrisa y la expresión pensativa que tenía la cara de él.

- ¿Sí?-. Preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

- Acércate más, quiero cumplir lo que te dije y llenarte a besos.

Él obedeció, acercándose a ella todo lo que pudo. Entonces empezó a recibir un montón de besos, que le hicieron pensar por un leve instante, que quizás Hermione sí le amase a pesar de que ella dijese que no estaba segura.

Harry participó activamente de aquella sesión besucona. Incluso se atrevió a agarrar a Hermione y colocársela encima mientras él se echaba hacia atrás hasta que terminó tumbado en la cama.

Hermione no se quejó. Ni siquiera se fijó en que ya no estaba sentada sino tumbada, encima de Harry. Quien seguía besándola por varios sitios, no sólo en los labios.

Ellos hicieron cosas que ya habían hecho antes. Como acariciarse en sitios no íntimos, agarrarse de las cinturas, pegarse más al cuerpo del otro…Y si Harry hubiese sentido con seguridad que Hermione aceptaría otro tipo de caricias, probablemente se las habría dado. Pero como no estaba seguro, prefirió seguir con "lo de siempre".

Un rato después, Hermione descansaba al lado de Harry, con la cara apoyada en el pecho de él, y sonriendo complacida cada vez que él se movía para besarla en los labios o cuando usaba una mano para tocar con mimo, su pelo castaño.

- Te amo, Hermione-. Dijo dándole un beso suave y bonito, en los labios.

- Lo sé, Harry-. Dijo ella devolviéndoselo.

- ¿Quieres que sigamos viendo cosas? Te faltan dos dormitorios que todavía no has visto. Y también el jardín. Ése no pudiste verlo porque tenías los ojos cerrados cuando entraste en la casa. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí, Harry. Pero ahora mismo no me apetece moverme. Estoy muy a gusto así. Esta cama es comodísima…Parece hecha de plumas.

- El edredón nórdico y la almohada…las tienen.

- Se nota. Oye…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te importa si duermo un poco? Estoy algo cansada. La emoción de antes ha sido muy fuerte.

- Ah, claro. No, Hermione, no me importa nada si te duermes. Esta casa es tu casa. Puedes hacer en ella lo que quieras. Ya sea dormir o cambiar la decoración del dormitorio si por lo que sea deja de gustarte.

- Que deje de gustarme es imposible, Harry. Has hecho el dormitorio que siempre soñé tener. Incluso el edredón blanco está decorado con flores de lentejuelas doradas. Y yo recuerdo perfectamente haber visto un edredón así, hace años, en una tienda muggle de Londres.

- Sí, me lo describiste. Por eso he sido capaz de reproducirlo para ti.

- ¿Para mí sola?

- Bueno…Para los dos, claro. Pero sólo en el caso de que aceptes casarte conmigo y dormir en esta cama tan bonita. Aunque sea más de chica que de chico…para mí lo importante es que dormiré acompañado de la única mujer que ha conseguido enamorarme como nunca pensé que pudiese ocurrirme.

Hermione le besó en los labios, él correspondió en seguida.

- Me gustaría poder decirte "Sí quiero casarme contigo". Pero ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo, Harry. Tengo la mente en otras cosas que no tienen relación con el matrimonio.

- Lo entiendo, Hermione. Yo sé muy bien cómo sientes respecto a mí y…repito lo que ya te he dicho otras veces. Te voy a esperar todo lo que sea necesario. Lo haré porque quiero y porque sé, que merecerá la pena. Y si tú al final no te enamoras de mí pues…me dolerá, no lo niego. Pero me consolaré con saber que seguirás a mi lado a pesar de todo y que a lo mejor consientes en vivir conmigo aunque nunca seas mi esposa.

- A eso de vivir contigo…acepto. Pero sólo cuando terminemos los estudios de Aurores.

- ¿De verdad que quieres compartir esta casa conmigo?

- Sí Harry, dentro de cuatro años lo haré.

- ¿Cuatro años?

- Es lo que duran los estudios de Auror.

- Por lo menos podremos estar juntos en la Academia.

- Aunque durmamos en dormitorios separados.

- ¿Serán como los masculinos y femeninos de Hogwarts?

- No. En la Academia de Auror las habitaciones son individuales. Después de todo no tienen tantos alumnos como sí había en nuestro antiguo colegio.

- ¿Y también habrá escaleras hechizadas para que los chicos no accedan a los dormitorios de las chicas?

- Ese detalle no lo sé. Pero no creo que existan escaleras mágicas que se convierten en tobogán cuando un chico u hombre las pise.

- Entonces podré dormir contigo todas las noches…- susurró Harry a punto de capturar los labios de Hermione, en un nuevo beso.

- Si te lo permito…- añadió ella a sólo milímetros de su boca masculina.

- Me lo permitirás…- dijo él besándola-. Porque de no ser así me matarás de un disgusto muy grande.

Hermione se rió, entonces lo besó. Y dedicó un tiempo largo, a hacerlo. Después, se quedó acurrucada junto a Harry, hasta que se durmió.

* * *

Cuando despertó, era mediodía. Lo supo al ver la hora en el reloj que había en la mesita de noche. Se preguntó si Harry seguiría allí o si por el contrario habría salido de la habitación, entonces sintió unos dedos tocar su cintura y supo que él estaba con ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- fue lo primero que preguntó Harry tras verla con los ojos abiertos.

- Mucho mejor, gracias. Creo que he recargado las pilas. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Yo muy bien, relajado…

- Eso es bueno.

- No, lo realmente bueno es estar contigo, Hermione.

- No exageres tanto, Harry, a veces no me soporto ni yo…

- Todos tenemos nuestros días malos.

- Bueno sí…

- ¿Te apetece comer algo?

- Sí por favor, estoy que me caigo de hambre.

- ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? Nunca te lo he preguntado…

- Cualquiera que lleve pasta italiana. Aunque una ensalada variada también suena apetecible. No sé, haz lo que te apetezca. De todas maneras voy a comérmelo…

- ¿Qué te parece…canelones con verdura en lugar de carne picada?

- Genial. Pero no hagas segundo, los canelones llenan mucho.

- ¿Y de postre…qué te apetece?

- ¿Tarta de queso, o es demasiado elaborado para ti?

Harry lanzó una risotada. Hermione le miró curiosa.

- Me he pasado siete años de mi vida cocinando de todo para mis tíos y primo, Hermione. Te aseguro que no hay plato o postre, que no sepa hacer. Y desde luego la tarta de queso no es de los más complicados entre todos los que domino.

- Pero qué suerte tengo de tener un novio que sabe cocinar…- dijo ella dándole un beso que él devolvió en seguida-. Seguro que muchas chicas matarían por tener a alguien como tú.

- Yo sí que mataría por ti, Hermione.- él le dio otro beso.

- Cállate. Cada vez que dices cosas de ese estilo, haces que me ruborice. Y no me gusta que me veas con aspecto de sandía.

Harry lanzó otra risotada. Hermione le acompañó.

- Sí que eres única en tu género, sí, pero yo no te cambiaría por nada, ni tampoco por nadie, Hermione Granger.

- Te quiero, Harry Potter, te quiero mucho.

- Yo más a ti…

- Entonces bésame mucho…

- A la orden.

Un rato después, un chico y una chica de dieciocho años, se apartaban lo suficiente como para poder respirar. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios hinchados, sus ropas algo arrugadas. Y los botones de la camisa de él…estaban desabrochados. Con lo cuál, se le veía parcialmente, el pecho desnudo.

- ¿Puedo?- preguntó ella con intención de apartar del todo, la camisa. Él asintió. Entonces la chica pudo ver completamente aquel pecho masculino-. Guau…- dijo con asombro-. Está fuerte…- añadió al tocar los abdominales marcados que demostraban que el chico, se había fortalecido con los años de crecimiento.

Hermione no pudo resistirse a recorrer la piel del pecho de Harry. Un pecho que empezó a subir y bajar más deprisa conforme los dedos de ella iban tocándolo en distintos sitios. Como el ombligo, la cadera…Y cuando esos dedos femeninos llegaron a los hombros y acariciaron la clavícula del cuello, la garganta de Harry emitió un sonido gutural.

Ella miró al moreno con atención y se dio cuenta que estaba poniéndose rojo. Hermione se preguntó si eso era una buena señal o por el contrario mala, pero cuando Harry la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a besarla en los labios con muchas ganas, se dio cuenta que realmente había sido buenísima.

- Basta por ahora-. Dijo él pasado un rato largo-. O no seré capaz de controlarme.

- Si aún estamos vestidos…- comentó con inocencia Hermione. Con lo cuál, Harry se rió por lo bajo durante unos instantes.

- La ropa no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que dos personas que se gustan y atraen, puedan excitarse, Hermione.

- Ni que tú fueras un experto en esas cosas…Siempre has sido muy ingenuo e inocente en cuestiones de sexo y hasta en cómo conquistar a las chicas.

- Hace algunos años era un ingenuo, no lo niego. Pero después de haber estado un curso y medio junto a Ginny, creo que puedo decir, que he espabilado bastante a pesar de que no me haya acostado con ella.

- ¿Te habría gustado hacerlo?

- Si no hubiese descubierto lo hipócrita y falsa que era, es posible que sí. Porque tengo que reconocer que ella me atraía mucho. Pero tampoco puedo decir que me sintiese súper enamorado, porque no es verdad. Yo sólo me he enamorado a lo bestia de ti, Hermione. Y por eso quiero hacer contigo todo lo que no he hecho con ninguna otra chica. Pero no te montes una película rara en la cabeza. No me refiero a algo extraño sino a lo normal en una pareja de adolescentes como nosotros.

- No existe ninguna pareja como nosotros, Harry. Tú y yo somos únicos. Y nos salimos bastante de lo normal. ¿Sabes? Hay gente que no espera a tener dieciocho años para practicar el sexo…Pero yo sí quiero esperar antes de dar ese paso contigo. Es que quiero estar segura de lo que siento por ti porque para mí el sexo no es algo superfluo o sin importancia… ¿Entiendes?

- Por supuesto que sí, Hermione. Lo entiendo tan claro como te explicas siempre.

- Por cierto…

- ¿Sí?

- Hace tiempo me dijiste que hoy por hoy estabas informado de cómo se hacía el amor. ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde sacaste la información?

- Pues…de varias fuentes, en realidad. Tenía…la opinión de algunos chicos del colegio que me contaron sus experiencias. En la casa de mis tíos, encontré los libros que tenía Dudley escondidos bajo el colchón de su cama y que yo vi cada vez que me mandaban limpiar a fondo en su habitación…Y por último, encontré mucha más información por Internet.

- No me digas que te metiste en las páginas pornográficas…pedazo de pervertido.- dijo ella bromeando.

- No es perversión, Hermione, sino curiosidad sana. Y no las busqué, ellas me encontraron a mí. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que, cuando navegas, a veces te salen páginas de sexo como reclamo publicitario. Y bueno…se podría decir que una llamó mi atención y…entré. Allí encontré relatos de gente que contaba su primera vez. Así que decidí leerme la experiencia de una chica que tenía mi misma edad. Gracias a eso pude saber cómo lo sintió, y por todo lo que comentó ella, descubrí que a las mujeres hay que…"calentaros" por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Ah, ya, sé a lo que te refieres. Es cierto. Nosotras somos muy distintas a vosotros. Los hombres siempre estáis listos para entrar en acción. Como suele decirse… Con unos besos aquí y unas caricias allá…Ya estáis preparados. Sin embargo nosotras necesitamos más atención. Calentamiento…¿Eh? Bueno…podría calificarse así, aunque yo prefiero llamarlo…Mimos corporales.

- Sí, de eso mismo se quejó ella. De que el chico no la había "mimado" lo suficiente. Y por lo visto, cuando él entró en su cuerpo, a ella le dolió mucho. También se quejó de que él estuvo más pendiente de sus propios deseos, que de complacerla, y al final del relato decía algo como que ese tío era un egoísta redomado y que la próxima vez que se acostara con alguien, procuraría bastante no dejarse llevar por un impulso y dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos.

- Entonces…¿Ella lo hizo sin estar enamorada?

- No, creía estarlo. Por eso se entregó a él. Lo que pasó fue que lo hizo no porque lo hubiese acordado con su pareja, sino por dejarse llevar por él cuando le dijo que la deseaba mucho. Y claro, como después él se preocupó más de su propio placer que el de la chica…a la pobre no le quedó un buen recuerdo de la experiencia.

- ¿Y qué pasó al final, siguió de novia con el chico o lo dejó?

- De eso no decía nada. Pero contando con lo mal que hablaba de él, supongo que rompería la relación.

- Es una lástima. La pobre debió sentirse bastante decepcionada.

- Sí, Hermione. Por eso yo te prometo, que si alguna vez hacemos el amor…estaré más pendiente de ti que de mí.

- De eso no tengo ninguna duda, Harry.

- Dame un beso…

- Siempre quieres más de uno…

- ¿Acaso te molesta?

- Al contrario, que me des un montón es un signo claro para mí de lo mucho que te gusto y eso hace que me sienta halagada a la vez que deseada.

- Yo te deseo desde hace tiempo, Hermione, pero voy a esperarte en eso también.

- A veces eres tan perfecto, Harry, que no puedo evitar preguntarme si eres el mismo Harry que yo siempre he conocido.

- Soy el mismo en algunos aspectos, en otros…un Harry bastante distinto a como era cuando tú me conociste.

- Bueno, es que te conocí con once años, y a esa edad no se puede ser igual a como somos ahora con dieciocho.

- Ahí tienes razón, Hermione.

- De acuerdo, te daré más de un beso. ¿Luego podremos ir a comer?

- Quizás.

- ¿Cómo que quizás?

- Todo depende de lo cansada que te encuentres…

Él le guiñó un ojo, ella levantó una ceja en señal de sospecha. Harry se rió un poco, luego, comenzó a devorar sus labios. Y Hermione pudo comprobar más tarde, que había sido cierto lo que él le había dicho. Porque después de aquella sesión besucona, se sentía agotada. Y no era para menos cuando Harry había puesto bastante energía en los besos. Y como ella había querido corresponderle igual, ahora no sólo se sentía agotada sino también con mucho sueño.

- A este paso voy a pasar más rato en la cama, que conviviendo contigo-. Dijo Hermione con voz soñolienta. Harry le dio otro beso, pero esta vez, suave.

- A mí no me importa nada, que nos quedemos en la cama, Hermione.

- Cómo te va a importar si eres un chico. A todos os encanta compartir la cama con la chica que os gusta.

- Tú no sólo me gustas…

- Ya lo sé. Pero ahora mismo…No me apetece seguir hablando de eso. Sólo quiero dormir…

- Pues hazlo. Cuando despiertes, estaré aquí.

- No hace falta que te quedes todo el tiempo conmigo, Harry. Puedes hacer otras cosas si te apetece.

- Lo único que me apetece, Hermione, es pasar el mayor tiempo posible a tu lado.

- De acuerdo, quédate. Pero no me dejes dormir mucho. Quiero ver el jardín antes de que se haga de noche. ¿Es igual de bonito que como todo lo que me has enseñado de la casa?

- No tiene nada que ver con la decoración de la casa, pero sí, es bonito. Yo creo que te va a encantar, Hermione.

- Entonces despiértame dentro de una hora.

- Como quieras-. Él le dio un beso en el cabello castaño, la pegó a su cuerpo, la abrazó, y se limitó a observarla dormir…Sonriendo al ver una sonrisa bonita, en los labios de Hermione.

* * *

Hermione despertó al sentir un beso suave, en los labios. Nada más abrir los ojos, vio a Harry sonriéndole. Ella también sonrió.

- ¿Te sientes con ganas de ver el jardín?-. Preguntó Potter.

- Por supuesto. Aunque primero quiero comer algo.

Harry asintió, entonces se levantó de la cama y ella lógicamente le siguió. Juntos, prepararon el almuerzo, y después de recogerlo todo y limpiar la cocina, él le tapó los ojos con una mano y la llevó al jardín, deteniéndola en la entrada del mismo.

- Cuando te quite la mano, podrás mirar y caminar por donde quieras.

- ¿Tan grande es?

- Dímelo tú.

Harry apartó su mano, Hermione abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, girando sobre sí misma, y le ocurrió lo mismo que a su mejor amigo, cuando la vio arreglada en el baile de cuarto año: se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión.

- ¡Madre mía es enorme!- dijo con asombro al ver un jardín grandísimo, lleno de árboles frutales, césped nuevo y fresco, y un montón de flores distintas, repartidas por distintos puntos del jardín-. ¡Si son todas las flores que me han gustado siempre!

- Claro que sí.- dijo él con una sonrisa de satisfacción, en su rostro varonil-. Y eso que aún no has visto lo mejor de todo.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó con ansiedad.

- El árbol-. Contestó Harry con naturalidad.

- ¿Árbol?-. Preguntó ella parpadeando un poco-. No veo ninguno que destaque del resto.

- Sígueme y te lo enseñaré.

Hermione obedeció. Y, tras andar algunos metros, llegó a un arco de hiedra, que mostraba un pasillo por el que se vislumbraba un banco de piedra y una fuente que tenía a una niña, con un cántaro por el que salía agua.

- Si entras por el arco y dejas atrás la fuente, llegarás a otro arco donde está el árbol-. Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

- ¿Es que no vas a acompañarme?

- Por supuesto que sí. Sólo quería informarte del trayecto.

- Quedo informada. ¡Tonto el último!- gritó Hermione animada, echando a correr como si fuese una niña pequeña haciendo una travesura.

Harry la siguió igual de animado que ella. Y como hizo en otra ocasión, la dejó ganar.

Hermione llegó a la fuente, y ni la miró. Pasó el arco, y entró en el nuevo pasillo. Siguió corriendo y casi al final…se detuvo. Y por segunda vez aquél día, se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión al ver un preciso árbol de Sakura, alto y majestuoso, lleno de flores rosas que en primavera serían cerezas.

- Sa…SaSaSa…- dijo presa de asombro y nerviosismo por la emoción-. Sa…¡SaSaSa Sakura!- volvió la cabeza y miró a Harry-. ¡Es Sakura!-. Él asintió-. ¡Has puesto un enorme y precioso árbol de Sakura, lleno de flores rosas!-. Harry volvió a asentir.

- Y hay más árboles Sakura en otra parte del jardín, Hermione, sólo que con flores blancas.

- ¡Me da igual como sean, Harry. Lo alucinante del asunto es…que hayas conseguido los árboles cuando los japoneses se niegan a comercializarlos!

- Es que no los he comprado, Hermione, sólo los hice aparecer. Se podría decir que usé un encantamiento parecido al Accio sin que fuese ése precisamente. Y luego usé otro para hacerlos crecer rápidamente. De otra manera, habrían pasado años antes de que vieras éste así de grande.

Ella no añadió nada, sólo se acercó hasta el tronco de aquel enorme y precioso cerezo japonés, y lo tocó. Recorriéndolo de arriba abajo hasta donde abarcaba su brazo. Tocándolo con suavidad como si realmente estuviese acariciándolo.

En recompensa al cariño recibido, el árbol dejó caer unas cuantas flores rosas, sobre el cabello y cuerpo de Hermione. Quien miró emocionada el fenómeno.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras las flores seguían cayendo. Abrió una mano y sintió más flores detenerse en su palma. Entonces decidió verlas y al hacerlo, se percató que unas gotas caían de sus ojos marrón y supo que estaba llorando.

- E…¿Emocionada, quizás?-. Preguntó Harry con algo de inseguridad.

- Quizás no, Harry, seguro que lo estoy-. Confirmó ella aún derramando lágrimas-. Yo no puedo decirte ahora mismo…cómo me siento exactamente. Pero puedes hacerte una idea de lo mucho que me ha gustado tu sorpresa, si me miras a los ojos.

- Ya te estoy mirando, Hermione. Y están llenos de lágrimas…

- Sí pero…¿Qué expresan, Harry?

- Cosas bonitas.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Agradecimiento…

- Sí.

- Cariño…

- También.

- Ilusión…

- Muchísima.

- Y…

- Dilo, Harry.

- ¿Amor?

- Sólo por ti.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Sí?- cuestionó retirándose algunas lágrimas.

- ¿Me amas por fin?

- No lo sé. Ahora mismo siento…un montón de emociones súper bonitas. Y todas tienen relación contigo. De lo que sí estoy segura, es que eres el chico más especial y único…que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y también eres el más bueno y auténtico de todos los que he tratado. Y si esas cualidades que posees fuesen pocas, unámosle que también tienes una nobleza enorme, Harry, y nada de egoísmo. Eres lo suficientemente complaciente y generoso como para pensar primero en los gustos de otra persona, antes que en los tuyos.

- Es que yo no pensé en mí a la hora de hacer el jardín, Hermione. Sólo pensé en ti y en lo que te gustaba.

- Lo sé, Harry. Igual que lo pensaste para decorar la casa.

- Sí. Ya te dije que quería hacer un hogar para compartirlo con la chica que amaba.

- Esa chica soy yo. Alguien que podría amarte…sin poner esfuerzo para sentirlo.

- ¿Y lo sientes, sientes que me amas?

- Quizás. Pero no estoy segura. Tengo tantas emociones dentro de mí…que no sé cuál es la más fuerte, Harry.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Qué más me queda por ver del jardín?

- No mucho.

- ¿Me lo enseñas, por favor?

Él asintió, la agarró de una mano y la llevó a donde estaban los otros árboles Sakura, que tenían flores blancas en lugar de rosas.

A Hermione le encantó verlos, pero le dijo a Harry que su favorito era el rosa de antes. Cuando terminaron de ver el jardín, volvieron a la casa.

Harry estuvo tentado a decirle que todavía le quedaban dos habitaciones por ver, la rosa y azul que había preparado pensando en sus futuros bebés. Pero imaginando que quizás aquello podía hacerla sentir presionada de algún modo, decidió no comentarle nada al respecto y hacer como que ya le había enseñado todo lo que debía ver de la casa.

Hermione estaba tan centrada en terminar de asimilar todo lo que había visto dentro y fuera del antiguo hogar de Sirius, que ni se acordó de las dos habitaciones que se había quedado sin ver, cuando inspeccionó el cuarto de baño grande de la planta superior. A ella ni se le pasaba por la imaginación que dichas habitaciones pudieran ser para futuros bebés. Así que cuando Harry propuso llevársela al cine muggle, Hermione dijo sí y se dispuso a pasar una tarde tranquila y agradable junto a su novio, al cuál, quería más con cada día que pasaba en su compañía. Y ya había pasado muchos desde que él, estando en Hogwarts, se le declaró el día de San Valentín y le dejó más claro aún, que estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

Nada más llegar al cine, a Hermione le sonó el teléfono móvil.

- ¿Sí? ¡Ah, hola mamá! ¿Qué tal por el Congreso de Dentistas? Aburrido…¿Eh? Bueno, suele ocurrir. Sí he salido, Harry y yo estamos en el cine. No, todavía no hemos entrado a la sala de la película. Empieza dentro de media hora. Una de miedo. No, tranquila, no le asfixiaré. No…esta noche dormiré en su casa. Por favor mamá…eso es innecesario que me lo digas. Que sí…vale, pásame a papá. ¡Hola papi! Yo bien. ¿Y tú? Me alegro. Estoy en el cine, con Harry. Sí, él está bien, lo saludaré de tu parte. Sí, dormiré en su casa. ¡Papá no te preocupes, soy una buena chica! ¿Recuerdas? Yo también te quiero. De acuerdo, pásalo bien. ¡Papá, haz el favor! No, no me escandalizo. Es sólo que no me gusta que me digas esas cosas. ¿Otra vez? Que sí, papá…pero no será necesaria la protección. No creo que eso suceda pronto. ¡Ay, déjalo ya! ¿Quieres? Sí, de acuerdo, te paso con él.

Harry agarró el teléfono.

- ¿Dígame? ¡Ah, hola señor Granger! ¿Qué tal todo por ahí? Sí, nos va bien. Gracias. Sí, se queda en mi casa esta noche-. De repente el moreno se puso rojísimo y Hermione se rió por lo bajo intuyendo lo que el padre de ella le estaría diciendo a Harry. Sobre todo lo sospechó cuando le escuchó tartamudear lleno de nerviosismo…-. Ssísí señor. ¡No señor! Nono se preocupe por eso-. Entonces añadió muy rápido…- Le doy mi palabra de que no me aprovecharé de su hija más de lo necesario. ¡No no, no he querido decir eso. Me refería a…!- Harry dejó caer los hombros-. Sí señor. No señor. Por supuesto, seré bueno.- De repente se enderezó y se puso súper blanco y Hermione le oyó decir con un hilillo de voz…- Sísí com…comprendo. ¿Qué lo repita?

Él miró a Hermione y dijo imitando la voz de su padre…

- "Si la dejas embarazada y pasas de ella, te cortaré los huevos".- Entonces tragó saliva y la castaña se puso una mano en la boca para ahogar una carcajada mientras veía a Harry sudando frío y diciendo "sí señor", "no señor", "por supuesto que respetaré lo que ella no quiera hacer" y cosas por el estilo. Un poco después, le oyó decir "adiós señor Granger, déle recuerdos a su esposa". Entonces Hermione vio que Harry le tendía el teléfono, ella lo agarró.

- ¿Qué papi? Haz el favor de no ponérmelo nervioso. ¡Tú sabes de sobras que Harry siempre me ha respetado mucho! ¿Cómo has podido decirle algo así? Pues vaya bromita…El pobre no se ha desmayado de puro milagro. Vale, se lo diré de tu parte. ¿Algo más?- ahora fue el turno de Hermione de ponerse blanca-. Ssí sí. Nno no te preocupes, papi. Sé lo que me hago.

Harry quiso preguntarle en voz baja qué le decía, ella le hizo un gesto de "ahora no puedo contestar". Entonces la escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez saludando a su madre.

- Qué, mami…Sí, me lo ha dicho. ¡Por supuesto que me ofendo! ¿Pero qué clase de perversión estáis pensando? ¡Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que él y yo no hacemos eso! ¡Pero bueno! ¿Y qué más da lo que haga otra gente de nuestra edad? ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que Harry y yo no somos de ésos que se dejan llevar por las hormonas sin pensar antes en las consecuencias! Mira mamá, paso de tener por el móvil, esta conversación contigo. ¡Y no pienso llamarte después! ¡No, la desagradable eres tú, pedazo de pervertida. Te recuerdo que le estás hablando a tu hija y no a una de tus amigas! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no hablarme más del sexo? ¡Si no me hace falta que me informes de nada! ¡Hace tiempo averigüé todo lo que quería saber! ¡Pero qué pesada eres, la Virgen! ¡Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ésto, por teléfono. Pues porque estoy en un lugar público, por todos los Santos!

Hermione cortó la llamada maldiciendo por lo bajo. Harry la miró algo inquieto.

- ¿Todo bien?-. Preguntó con inseguridad. Ella negó con la cabeza-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Que mis padres son unos paranoicos, Harry. Además de pervertidos. ¡Y tienen un concepto muy equivocado de nosotros como pareja!

- Cál…Cálmate.

- Es que…¡Es que…Es para cabrearse millones. La madre que los parió, a los dos! ¿Pues no se pone mi padre a decirte que te cortará los huevos si me dejas embarazada y luego pasas de mí? ¡Pero qué se ha creído, si tú eres incapaz de hacer algo así con ninguna chica! ¡Y mucho menos lo harías con la de ganas que tienes de formar tu propia familia!

- Se te olvidó decir que sólo contigo quiero formar esa familia, Hermione.

Ella siguió con su tema.

- ¡Y mi madre! ¡Bueno! ¡Ésa es la peor. Pero con diferencia! ¡Se pone a decirme cosas como que usemos protección cada vez que hagamos el amor!

Harry la miró asombrado.

- ¡Ya ves tú, como si tú y yo no tuviésemos cabeza para saber practicar el sexo de manera segura!

- Baja la voz, hay gente acercándose.

- ¡Al carajo la gente!

- Vale, que nos escuche medio Londres.

- ¡Un tercio más bien!

- Lo que sea, Hermione, pero baja la voz. No me gusta verte alterada.

- ¡Y cómo no quieres que lo esté si mi madre quiso aconsejarme cosas sobre las posturas más adecuadas! ¡Sí, has oído bien. Pos-tu-ras! No, si es normal que se te abran tanto los ojos. Si yo también debo tenerlos estilo búho ahora mismo. Si es que cada vez que lo recuerdo, me entra una mala leche…¡Que ni te cuento! "Tus padres son estupendos, Hermione". ¡Sí, estupendísimos. Pero no me hace ninguna gracia que me hablen de sexo como si yo no supiera nada o como si yo, en vez de ser su hija, fuese una amiga de toda la vida! ¡Y vale, está genial que te informen de estas cosas cuando hay otros padres que no quieren ni mencionar el tema con sus hijos! ¡Pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor, Harry!

- No, si yo te entiendo. A mí tampoco me sentó bien que tu padre me dijera eso de que me cortaría los huevos. Pero en fin…puedo comprenderlo. Es tu padre, Hermione, y se preocupa por ti. Después de todo eres su única hija.

- Pues como él y mi madre no cambien el chip, se van a quedar sin ella.

- ¿Es que vas a abandonarles?

- No podría hacerles eso. Pero sí me encantaría estar una temporada larga, lejos de casa.

- Bueno, cuando empecemos la academia de Aurores viviremos allí durante cuatro años. ¿Verdad?

- Sí…

- Y tú sólo les verás en vacaciones o días festivos, igual que ocurría en Hogwarts…

- También es verdad…

- Así que…¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? De todas maneras yo veo bien que se preocupen por ti en lo del sexo. Supongo que es normal en cualquier padre o madre.

- Claro que lo es, Harry. Pero me siento muy incómoda con ellos cuando me hablan de estas cosas. Y peor me sienta que me la digan refiriéndose a nosotros como pareja. Ellos saben de sobras, que tú y yo no hemos dado aún ese paso.

- Ya, pero…

- Algún día lo daremos. ¿No? ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir?

- Sí.

- ¿Entramos al cine?

- _"Cualquiera te dice que no, con el mal humor que tienes".- _¿Ya te has quedado tranquila?

- No del todo. Pero se me está pasando la mala leche.

- ¿Quieres palomitas?

- Y una coca cola light, gracias. ¿Te dejo dinero?

- No, tengo de sobra.

- Creía que tus parientes no te daban dinero.

- Y no me dan. Pero saqué un poco del banco de Gringots y lo cambié por dinero muggle, hace algunos días.

Sin más que añadir, el moreno se acercó al mostrador y compró palomitas y refrescos para los dos. Luego, entraron a ver la película. Y Harry comprobó en carne propia, que Hermione, cuando se asustaba mucho, solía demostrarlo ya no con gritos o saltos repentinos, sino agarrándole de un brazo y apretando, como si ella en vez de una chica, fuese un Alien de ésos que se te enganchaban y no te soltaban por muchos ruidos de agobio o dolor que hicieras.

Claro que a él tampoco le sentaba mal que ella buscase el contacto corporal. Después de todo, era halagador. Porque demostraba que con él se sentía segura. Y eso desde luego, hacía sentirse bien a Harry. Aunque tampoco evitó que una hora y media más tarde, cuando salieron del cine…Él no se sintiese el brazo derecho.

- Espero no habértelo puesto morado-. Dijo Hermione a modo de disculpa-. Es que a veces no controlo mi fuerza. Perdona…

- No, si no pasa nada. Yo también me asusto en ocasiones. Aunque no me da por estrujar brazos…

- Disculpa, Harry. No era mi intención hacerte daño.

- No me lo has hecho, Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Si cuando te abracé de repente se te cayeron las palomitas por el susto!

- Susto no, sorpresa más bien. No me esperaba que te sentaras encima.

- Ni tampoco esperabas tragarte mi pelo cuando me agaché para no ver al psicópata usando la sierra mecánica…

- Bueno, puedo decir que tu pelo huele bien.

Ella sonrió. Harry le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Cenamos algo antes de volver a casa?

- ¿Qué te apetece?

- Me da igual, Hermione.

Ellos se metieron en un restaurante Chino. Y una hora después, Hermione estaba calmada del todo y además alegre. Con lo cuál, Harry se sintió tranquilo.

Decidieron regresar a Grimmauld Place dando un paseo mientras charlaban de todo un poco. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Sirius, invisible para la gente no mágica…

Harry se aseguró de no tener algún curioso cercano y entonces usó el hechizo para ver el pomo.

Una vez dentro, hicieron vida normal. Es decir, lo que solían hacer cuando estaban juntos: pasar el rato con o sin besos de por medio. Y contando con lo asustado que se había quedado Harry tras aquél "Si la dejas embarazada y pasas de ella, te cortaré los huevos" que le había soltado el padre de Hermione, se podría decir que el moreno estaba bastante cortado en cuanto a las expresiones amorosas corporales.

Eso fue algo que notó Hermione, y ella que nunca tuvo pelos en la lengua, preguntó directamente…

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Harry?

- ¿Por?

- Como no intentas besarme ni darme un simple abrazo…Digo yo que algo te pasará.

- Sólo estoy un poco preocupado por lo que me dijo tu padre. Así que esta noche, seré más "bueno" que nunca. ¿Te apetece hacer algo en especial antes de irnos cada uno a su cama?

- Quiero ver un rato la tele. ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

- En la habitación de invitados. Está en la planta baja, al lado del cuarto de baño pequeño.

- Ah sí, ya recuerdo.

- Bueno pues…buenas noches, Hermione. Que descanses.

- ¿Te vas a acostar ya?

- De acuerdo, me quedaré contigo un rato.

- ¡Gracias!-. Ella le dio un beso, él lo devolvió.

- ¿Qué te gustaría ver, Hermione?

- Una comedia romántica.

- Pues esta noche ponen una muy buena, en el canal 12.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces".

- ¡Shakespeare!

- Sí.

- ¡Entonces será buena, Harry. Todas las obras de Shakespeare lo son!

- Yo es que ésa en concreto no la conozco, pero sé que es de él.

- Yo me he leído todo lo que escribió. Hasta los Sonetos. Y te aseguro, que "Mucho Ruido y pocas Nueces" es una de las comedias románticas más ingeniosas y bellas, que se han escrito jamás.

- ¿También será en verso como Romeo y Julieta?

- Por supuesto. Por algo es de Shakespeare.

- Mi tía Petunia me obligaba a leerle pasajes de Romeo y Julieta, cuando se sentía estresada. Por lo visto la obra la hacía olvidarse de todo.

- ¿Y a ti no te gustó?

- Sí me gustó, aunque la haya conocido gracias a mi tía.

- Seguro que "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces" también te gustará, Harry. Por mucho que sea una película basada en una obra de teatro, no se te hace nada pesada verla.

- ¿Y por qué no vemos otra peli que no conozcas?

- Porque he ojeado la revista de la tele por cable, y no he descubierto nada mejor.

- De acuerdo Hermione, veremos la de Shakespare. ¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer?

- No, gracias. La cena me ha dejado sin hambre.

- ¿Y un refresco?

- Eso sí.

- Coca Cola light. ¿Verdad?

- Qué bien te lo sabes ya. ¿Eh?

- Siempre bebías eso, en las comidas del camping. Sería difícil que no lo recordase. Bueno, volveré en cinco minutos.

Cuando él lo hizo, se encontró a Hermione, acomodada en el sofá rojo y grande, del Salón.

Harry se fijó en que ella estaba a gusto, porque no estaba sentada normal sino más bien de lado. Y él sabía de sobras que esa postura sólo la cogía ella cuando quería relajarse.

Una hora después, Harry se divertía de lo lindo con las escenas cómicas de la película. Hermione sin embargo, disfrutaba más las románticas. Pero tampoco pudo evitar emitir una risotada cuando llegó la escena en la que Benedicto imitando el sonido de un grajo, soltó aquél "Aá, Aáá" para intentar despistar a los otros hombres que hablaban de él, sabiendo que él estaba escondido en el jardín, escuchándoles.

Tras terminar la película, recogieron todo, se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno se metió en un dormitorio distinto.

Hermione fue a la habitación de invitados tal y como le había dicho Harry. Él por su parte, se acostó en la cama matrimonial con dosel, que había puesto pensando especialmente en los gustos de ella.

Dos horas y media después, la castaña seguía despierta sin sentir nada de sueño. Entonces recordó que había habido dos habitaciones, que no había visto con Harry cuando él horas antes, le enseñó la casa entera.

Hermione sintió una curiosidad tremenda por ver cómo serían. Y contando con lo muchísimo que le había gustado todo lo que Harry le había mostrado, intuyó que esas dos habitaciones, también le encantarían.

Ella no podía siquiera imaginarse, lo que iba a encontrar tras abrir cada una de las dos puertas. Y cuando agarró el pomo de la primera habitación, y lo giró, dio dos pasos hacia el interior y accionó el interruptor de la luz.

Decir que se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión sería decir poco, porque incluso los ojos marrones se le abrieron más de lo normal al contemplar un dormitorio con las paredes de azul, y con todas las cosas básicas, para un recién nacido masculino. No faltaba ni la cuna.

- Por…Por Dios-. Dijo con asombro mientras oteaba el alrededor-. E…Esto es…¡Precioso!

Hermione lo miró todo, incluso el armario y los cajones. Sacó la ropita, los accesorios de aseo, olió la colonia infantil…Y cuando lo dejó guardado tal y como lo había encontrado en un principio, salió del dormitorio y se fue a la otra puerta. Que estaba justo a continuación de la que daba acceso al cuarto de baño grande, con la alfombrilla de la tortuga.

Ella pasó al interior cerrando sin hacer ruido. Accionó la luz, y contempló un dormitorio de bebé, con las paredes de rosa.

Al igual que sucedió con la del niño, la habitación tenía todo lo indispensable para un recién nacido femenino. Y la cuna que algún día albergaría a la pequeña, parecía la de una princesita. No le faltaba ni el tul colgando del techo.

Hermione se sintió sobrecogida, y también emocionada.

Las palabras de Harry, donde le dejó clarísimo que había hecho la casa pensando más en los gustos de la persona que amaba, que en el suyo propio, resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Hermione. Quien no podía dejar de sentirse impresionada, por todo lo que había hecho el moreno.

- Esta casa, la decoración, incluso las habitaciones rosa y azul…Ha sido pensada para él y su futura familia. Y contando con que soy yo la persona que ama, debo suponer que también me ve como la madre de sus futuros bebés. Por lo tanto…el dormitorio rosa y azul…¿Son para nuestros hijos? Oh. Ohhhh.

Ella se sentó en el suelo y se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

Comenzó a repasar mentalmente todo lo que Harry había hecho por ella incluso antes de enseñarle la casa.

Recordó cómo él la defendió de las malas opiniones de Ron. Sonrió al pensar que incluso le había pegado al pelirrojo gritándole que le importaba lo que él le había hecho con su amor falso. Su sonrisa se acrecentó al imaginar en su cabeza cómo le gritó al Weasley aquél "¡YO LA AMO!".

Se sintió especial de ser su novia. Y más especial aún de que él la amase tanto, y se lo demostrase continuamente. Ya fuese complaciéndola en todo lo que ella decía, o incluso respetándola lo suficiente como para no presionarla en cosas que ella no quería hacer con él, por el momento.

El episodio de su caída por el terraplén y cómo Harry la encontró en la cueva y luego la llevó a caballito hasta que salieron volando en la escoba para protegerse del lobo que aullaba, la hizo soltar un suspiro. Luego vino el recuerdo de cuando los dos vieron por accidente, desnuda, a Grace. Y aunque en un principio aquello la hizo enfadar, ahora le producía risa. Y Hermione la dejó salir mientras rememoraba el siguiente recuerdo especial que tenía que ver con Harry. Su romanticismo, la pasión que le demostraba a ella en ocasiones, como cuando estaban en la bañera vacía y se besaron de manera hambrienta.

El detalle del tulipán, cómo lo usó para acariciar la mejilla de ella. Su confesión de amor, diciéndole que la esperaría, que no le importaba porque tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Y de nuevo, Hermione sonrió. Entonces cerró los ojos y miles de imágenes correspondientes a los momentos tiernos, románticos y especiales que ella había tenido con Harry, ya enternecieron a la castaña hasta el punto de llorar.

De repente, una conversación concreta entre él y ella, vino a su mente con una claridad pasmosa.

" - ¿Y si hubiese sido yo quien se hubiera ido a estudiar a Bulgaria, para poder estar con alguna chica de allí, entonces qué, Hermione, te habrías ido?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Entonces…¿Te quedaste en Inglaterra porque yo y los demás estábamos en Hogwarts?

- No, Harry. Me quedé en Inglaterra porque es mi hogar. Y también me quedé porque tú me necesitabas aquí, no en Bulgaria. Aunque si te hubieras ido…yo te habría seguido por mucho que tú estuvieras con otra chica.

- ¿Por qué, Hermione, por qué me seguirías a otro país cuando allí no hay nada especial para ti?"

- _¿Por qué lo seguiría?_- se planteó ella en su cabeza. Y de repente, la respuesta le vino de golpe.

- Porque le quiero.- dijo convencida-. Y también porque él es muy importante para mí. Y porque si Harry no estuviese conmigo…Probablemente yo no podría ser feliz. Harry lleva tanto tiempo a mi lado que sin él, nada es lo mismo.

Ella cerró los ojos, imaginó que él se marchaba sin decírselo. Y entonces sintió una presión fuerte en el pecho y un montón de lágrimas bajar de sus ojos marrones.

- No, no. Él no puede abandonarme. Soy capaz de morirme si lo hace. Y él lo sabe. Sabe que me dará un infarto si me deja sola. No puedo permitir que me deje sola. Le quiero a mi lado. Y quiero que lo esté siempre, no sólo de vez en cuando. Dios…¿Por qué siento esto? Hace meses no notaba esta necesidad de estar con él a todas horas. Pero desde que estuve en Hawaii con mis padres, lo que siento por Harry se ha intensificado a lo bestia. ¿Y por qué, por qué?

Una nueva imagen de él, apareció en su mente. La de Harry muriendo en la batalla final, siendo ella la única superviviente.

Hermione sintió que su llanto se intensificaba cuando se vio así misma acercándose a aquél Harry difunto e irreal, tendido en el suelo con el cuerpo lleno de sangre.

- ¡Esto no es verdad, no lo es!- dijo llorando cada vez más-. ¡Es sólo la imagen de mi mayor miedo!

Al decir lo último abrió los ojos y se vio así misma sentada en el suelo, justo al lado de los barrotes de la cuna de madera que él había preparado para su futura hija.

Hermione volvió a mirar el cuarto, y al fijar su vista en el interior de la cuna, imaginó cómo sería una niña con el pelo de Harry y los ojos de ella. De repente sonrió, y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Visionando una iglesia y viéndose así misma vestida de novia muggle, caminando hacia el altar, agarrada de un brazo de su padre, mientras ella miraba al frente y sonreía como una idiota al ver a Harry vestido de smoking y contemplándola embobado al verla caminar hacia él.

Hermione vio cómo el cura le preguntaba aquello de…

- ¿Acepta a Harry James Potter Evans, como su futuro esposo. Para honrarle, quererle y cuidarle, en la salud y la enfermedad. En la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Y se asombró así misma al escuchar su propia voz diciendo…

- Sí quiero-. Pero más impactada se quedó cuando añadió con seguridad…-. Aunque usted se equivoca, porque ni la muerte podrá separarnos.

Entonces abrió los ojos otra vez, y sintió algo nuevo. Como una especie de calidez inmensa llenando su corazón. Unida a un amor infinito que sólo podía entregarle a una persona. Un chico de pelo negro y rebelde, con unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Un hombre que había estado con ella desde que era una niña de once años, que llegó a un colegio mágico con el único propósito de aprender toda la magia posible, para llegar a ser una bruja extraordinaria.

- Pero conseguí mucho más que eso-. Pronunció Hermione con una sonrisa preciosa, en la cara-. Conocí la verdadera amistad. Pasé peligros que me hicieron más fuerte y valiente al enfrentarlos y superarlos. Ayudé a Harry a crecer con seguridad en sí mismo. Me hice amiga de una mujer extraordinaria que mucha gente despreciaba sólo porque la consideraban extraña. Y aprendí junto a ella, que incluso los que en apariencia son raros, en realidad, son los más auténticos. Y su corazón encierra tanta riqueza como el más grande de los tesoros. Luna...gracias.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, rememoró los momentos bonitos y especiales, que había vivido junto a la Ravenclaw. Incluso aquél episodio en el invernadero, donde la rubia la llenó a abrazos asfixiantes y besitos que repartió por todo su rostro. Y cuando más centrada estaba en recordar a Luna, le vino a la cabeza una petición que ella le hizo, donde le decía que se enamorase de Harry cuando por fin decidiera volver a confiar en el amor.

" - Así que hazme caso, "cerebrito". Enamórate de Potter. Cásate con él y sé feliz. Me da igual cuando lo hagas. ¡Pero hazlo! ¡Hazlo, Hermione. Hazme caso. Enamórate de Harry, ámale y deja que él también te ame. Verás como así todo irá bien. Y si por lo que sea al final estoy equivocada, que no creo estarlo, entonces te permitiré que me cortes el pelo como un chico!"

- No hará falta que yo te corte el pelo-. Dijo Hermione riéndose por lo bajo-. Aunque seguro que así estarías muy graciosa-. Entonces volvió a quedarse seria y cuando escuchó de nuevo en su cabeza cómo la voz de Luna le pedía que se enamorase de Harry…La propia voz de Hermione añadió…-. Ya lo he hecho.

Y al decir lo último, un sonido de asombro salió de su garganta.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!- dijo llevándose una mano al corazón-. ¡Es cierto. Le amo!- entonces sonrió-. ¡Luna, tenías razón. Ahora todo irá bien. Qué digo bien, mucho mejor de cómo ha ido hasta entonces. Y mira que ha ido genial. Pero estoy segura que cuando le haya dicho a Harry lo que siento, todo mejorará el triple!- ella se puso en pie-. ¡Tengo que hablar con él, y tengo que hacerlo ya. Porque mañana no podré cuando regrese con mis padres!

- _"Espero que esté despierto"_-. Fue el único pensamiento que tuvo mientras ponía rumbo a la habitación matrimonial donde descansaba el moreno-. _"Y si no lo está, le despertaré. No creo que le siente mal que lo haga cuando escuche todo lo que quiero decirle"._

* * *

- Harry…Harry…-. Pronunció una voz que conocía de sobras, desde el umbral de la puerta-. Despierta por favor, tengo que hablar contigo, es importante.

- ¿Hermione?-. Preguntó el moreno frotándose los ojos sin las gafas redondas.

- Soy yo, Harry-. Confirmó ella a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia de donde estaba él.

- ¿Qué…Qué haces aquí, te ocurre algo?-. Preguntó accionando el interruptor de la luz.

- Sí. Necesito desesperadamente hablar contigo-. Dijo ella acercándose con rapidez, a la cama. Donde tomó asiento justo al lado de Harry, quien también se había sentado.

- Te escucho-. Dijo el moreno viéndola con claridad por lo cerca que se encontraba de él.

- He tenido una revelación. De ésas que te hacen ver todo tan claramente como si fuese transparente.

- ¿Eh?

- Verás, mientras tú dormías, yo inspeccioné los dos dormitorios que me faltaban por ver. Me acordé de ellos estando en la cama. Como no podía dormir me puse a pensar en varias cosas. Sobre todo en las que tenían relación con el día tan maravilloso que hemos pasado hoy.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

- Entonces me fui a esas dos habitaciones y las miré. Y la verdad fue que aluciné en colores cuando entendí que habían sido pensadas para acoger a un bebé niño y a otro niña.

- Oh-. Dijo él como si temiera que ella protestase o algo parecido.- Bueno yo…No quiero que te sientas presionada en ningún sentido, Hermione. Es cierto que preparé las habitaciones para acoger a…

- ¿Nuestros futuros hijos?

- Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera tenerlos ya. Yo sé muy bien que tú quieres esperar unos años, antes de ser madre. Y por otra parte sé, que no estás de acuerdo con tener hijos fuera del matrimonio. Y como aún no nos hemos casado, no creo que por el momento nos hagan falta las habitaciones. Simplemente las preparé porque me hacía ilusión que tú las vieras. Lo que intento decir es que…

- Sé lo que intentas decirme, Harry, pero no es necesario.

- Y…¿Te gustaron?

- Muchísimo-. Dijo ella sonriendo-. Son perfectas para el niño y la niña. Has tenido un gusto exquisito en todo lo que has puesto. Me pregunto de dónde sacaste las ideas…

- De varias revistas decorativas. Es que quería hacer la casa perfecta para ti y…no sabía bien cómo poner cada cosa en el sitio indicado. Por eso consulté revistas especializadas en el hogar.

- Pues ha sido de lo más acertado.

- Gracias.

- No…- dijo ella acercándose más a sus labios masculinos-. Gracias a ti por todo lo que has hecho por mí, desde San Valentín. Gracias por haberte enamorado de mí y haber tenido el valor de decírmelo. Gracias también por respetarme tanto como lo haces y por aceptar todo lo que yo diga. Gracias por…ser un novio perfecto, en cualquier sentido. Gracias incluso, por cuidarme cuando lo he necesitado. Como cuando me llevaste a caballito después de herirme el tobillo. Y sobre todo gracias, por ser simplemente tú, Harry. Así, tal y como eres, me resultas absolutamente perfecto.

- Her…Hermione yo…

- Me amas. ¿Verdad?-. Pronunció acariciando su mejilla, con un dedo.

- Sí-. Confirmó Harry agarrando ese dedo y besándolo con delicadeza-. Pero no igual que como lo sentí en San Valentín. Creo que ahora, siete meses después, lo siento más intenso y con más fuerza, que antes.

- Yo también siento que te quiero más, Harry. Pero mucho mucho más.

- Y…

- ¿Sí?

- Esa revelación de la que me has hablado antes…¿Te ha servido de alguna manera para saber por fin, si me amas?

Ella asintió.

- Y…¿La respuesta es?

- Que te amo-. Dijo Hermione dándole un beso en los labios-. Te amo-. Le dio otro-. Te amo te amo te amo-. Y otro, y otro y otro más-. Juro por Dios y todos sus ángeles que te amo, Harry Potter. Te amo tanto y tan sinceramente como nunca pensé que pudiese amar a alguien.

- ¡Hermione!-. Pronunció él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Qué-. Ella las retiró por medio de besos.

- ¡Me has hecho muy feliz!-. Dijo él con alegría agarrándola e impulsándola hacia abajo. Con lo cuál, ella quedó tumbada en la cama y debajo de Harry.

- Yo sí que me siento súper feliz de estar contigo como algo más que dos buenos amigos-. Dijo Hermione colocando una mano en la espalda del moreno, y otra tras su cuello, tirando de él para que se acercase más a ella.

- Ahora voy a besarte mucho muchísimo-. Avisó Harry a sólo milímetros de los labios de ella-. Y si por lo que sea te sientes incómoda, dímelo, y yo intentaré ser más delicado.

Hermione sonrió, Harry no esperó más y se lanzó a "devorar" su boca. Ella no se quejó, ni tampoco hizo nada por apartarle, sino que participó activamente en todos aquellos besos que ya se estaban dando.

Un poco después, Harry notó claramente cómo Hermione metía las manos por dentro de la camisa de su pijama veraniego, y empezaba a acariciar su espalda de arriba abajo.

Él le hizo lo mismo a ella. Y ella intensificó los besos.

"_- Esto quiere decir que le gusta."- _pensó el moreno mientras continuaba besándola-. _"Me pregunto si yo también podré acariciarla en otros sitios."_

Como si Hermione le hubiese leído el pensamiento, agarró una mano de Harry y la metió dentro de la falda del camisón. Ella la dejó en el ombligo, Harry lo acarició un poco. Entonces movió la mano en sentido ascendente y fue tocando las zonas que allí había, deteniéndose en el pecho derecho. Él lo acarició y Hermione gimió. Harry sabía que eso era bueno, así que continuó lo que hacía, dedicándole atención también al otro pecho.

- Oh sí, sí…- susurró Hermione besándole con más ganas aún-. Sigue Harry…

- ¡No!-. Dijo de pronto, separándose un poco de ella. Hermione le miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, he hecho algo mal?

- Tú nunca haces nada mal, Hermione.

- Entonces…¿Quizás no te gustaron las caricias en la espalda?

- Tampoco ha sido eso.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema, Harry?

- Que me estoy poniendo como una moto, y yo sé perfectamente que tú no estás preparada para el sexo ahora mismo.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti, que no lo estoy?

- Tú, Hermione. En todas las conversaciones pasadas, que tuvimos sobre el sexo.

- De acuerdo, Harry. Pero dime sólo una cosa…¿Recuerdas exactamente qué fue lo que yo dije para negarme a practicarlo contigo?

- Dijiste…Que tú veías el sexo como una demostración grande de amor, hacia la pareja. Y que sólo te entregarías a un hombre cuando sintieses estar enamorada de él.

- Así es. Eso era una manera de decir, que no quería dar ese paso, hasta sentir que amaba a mi pareja.

Harry parpadeó un poco, ella supo que le estaba dando vueltas.

- Dime Harry…- continuó Hermione con una sonrisa preciosa, en la cara-. ¿A quién amo yo?

- A mí-. Respondió señalándose.

- Y si eres tú el hombre que amo…¿Cómo sería posible entonces, que no quisiera tener sexo contigo, mmm?

- A…¡Ahí va!-. Exclamó con asombro el moreno-. ¡Entonces es verdad que quieres hacer el amor conmigo!

- Pues claro que quiero hacerlo-. Dijo Hermione con naturalidad.

- Pe…¡Pero yo creí que querías esperar a que estuviésemos casados!

- Bueno…eso sería lo tradicional. Aunque ahora mismo, las tradiciones me importan un comino. Yo he descubierto esta noche que estoy enamoradísima de ti. Y por eso quiero avanzar más, en nuestra relación de pareja. Quiero hacer cosas que antes no hemos hecho. Y quiero hacerlas porque lo que me motiva a quererlas, es el amor tan grande que siento sólo por ti, Harry Potter. Ahora que, si eres tú el que no quiere dar ese paso, sólo dímelo, y yo lo aceptaré. Tú me has esperado en muchos otros aspectos, y a mí no me importará esperarte en éste. ¿Comprendes?

Él asintió. Entonces la miró con atención y vio sinceridad absoluta en los ojos de Hermione. Eso le hizo sonreír.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Necesito que me digas algo.

- Ah, pues…Estás para comerte en este camisón de seda.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada y se dejó caer en la cama.

- ¡Desde luego!-. Dijo aún soltando risas-. ¡Nadie más que tú diría algo así en un momento cómo éste!

- Bueno, tú me pediste que dijese algo. ¿No? Y antes no pude decirte lo súper sexy que estás, porque estábamos besándonos y todo eso…

- ¡Único en su género. Jújújújújújújú. Es único como él sólo!

- Pues nada, cuando se te pase el cachondeo, avísame.

Harry se tumbó al lado de ella, pero no la miró, sino que optó por darle la espalda. Hermione supo que estaba molesto.

- Oye…- dijo ella a uno de sus oídos masculinos-. Haz el favor de mirarme. No me gusta que me ignores.

- Y a mí no me gusta que te entren ataques de risa cuando te digo lo que siento.

- Perdona. No quería herirte. Es que me hizo gracia que me soltaras eso de que estoy súper sexy cuando yo esperaba otro tipo de respuesta.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Algo relacionado con si estabas o no de acuerdo, en hacer el amor conmigo, esta noche.

Harry ladeó la cara y miró a Hermione, de lleno.

- En serio que quieres…¿Dar ese paso conmigo, Hermione?

- Sólo si tú también quieres darlo conmigo, Harry.

- Quiero.

Ella sonrió.

- Pues entonces…- susurró besando sus labios con sensualidad-. Hazme tuya.

Harry se sintió derretir al oír lo último. Y notó un escalofrío llenarle todo el cuerpo. Pero no pensó que fuese malo sino todo lo contrario.

- De acuerdo, Hermione-. Dijo poniéndose encima de ella-. Te haré mía-. Susurró con placer-. Y lo haré de una manera que no te dejará duda alguna, lo mucho que te amo y lo inmensamente que te deseo.

- Yo también te deseo inmensamente.

- Pues entonces prepárate-. Dijo comenzando a bajarle los tirantes del camisón-. Porque esta noche…- añadió besándole la piel de los hombros-. Te haré alcanzar la gloria por mucho que no estés muerta.

- Oh, por Dios, cállate ya y bésame.

- Mmmfff

- Mmmfff

- Mmmfffff

- ¡Oh!- suspiró ella cuando él besó distintas zonas de la piel que antes habían estado ocultas por la parte superior del camisón y que Harry ya le había bajado hasta el ombligo.- ¡Sigue Harry!

Él obedeció, como en todo lo que le decía ella siempre. Y cuando creyó que ya era hora de ver más de Hermione, agarró el camisón y terminó de quitárselo. Haciéndolo sin brusquedad, con mucha lentitud. Deslizándolo incluso por sus piernas femeninas, llevándose de paso la ropa interior que quedaba debajo y luego dejándolo todo caer fuera de la cama.

Hermione se sintió expuesta, y eso la hizo sentir algo de timidez y también inseguridad. Y cuando vio cómo Harry agarraba las gafas para ponérselas, se preguntó si quizás, eso no era buena señal. Así que ella agarró la sábana y se tapó hasta el cuello con rapidez. Harry, ya con las gafas puestas, la miró curioso.

- Puedo saber…¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó él.

- Cubrirme para que no me veas desnuda.

Harry sacudió la cabeza como en un espasmo repentino.

- Vamos a ver, Hermione. Para hacer el amor, es necesario que los dos, estemos desnudos.

- Obviamente. Pero tú aún no te has quitado nada.

- Es que pensé que me lo quitarías tú…

- Quitar un pijama no es igual a quitar un camisón.

- Pero yo puedo ayudarte a desvestirme…

- Para eso no necesitas las gafas.

- No.

- Entonces…¿Por qué te las has puesto?

- Para verte mejor.

- ¿Y cómo no ibas a verme bien con lo cerca que estábamos antes?

- Veía bien tu cara, Hermione, pero no tu cuerpo. Y yo quiero verlo.

Ella agachó la mirada, enfocándola en la sábana. Harry intuyó que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó tumbándose al lado de ella.

- Nada importante. Sólo que siento un poco de timidez. Nunca he estado desnuda delante de un chico y…se me está ocurriendo que a lo mejor, mi cuerpo no te gusta.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?- preguntó asombrado-¡Si llevo meses, deseando verlo!

- ¿Ah sí?

Él asintió. Hermione terminó de confesarle los temores que le quedaban.

- ¿Y si no logro complacerte?

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- Eso es imposible-. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto, tú siempre logras complacerme, porque siempre sabes darme lo que necesito.

- Gracias. Ahora me siento más confiada.

- Entonces, deja ya de comerte la cabeza con tonterías.

- ¡No son tonterías, Harry, sino las cosas que me preocupan!

- Primero, cálmate. No me apetece discutir contigo. Y segundo, Hermione Granger…es improbable para mí, que tú me decepciones en algo.

- Lo…¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí sí.

- Y…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad que va a gustarte mi cuerpo?

- ¿Y cómo no va a gustarme si es tuyo y a mí todo lo tuyo me encanta?

Ella sonrió.

- Te amo, Harry.

Él la besó.

- Yo también a ti, Hermione.

- Quiero continuar lo que empezamos antes…- dijo mirándole a los ojos verdes.

- Yo también quiero. Y para hacerlo todo más fácil, voy a quitarme la ropa.

Hermione le miró asombrada. Y sus ojos marrones se abrieron más conforme contemplaron cómo Harry se quitaba cada prenda. Primero la camisa, que dejó al descubierto un pecho fortalecido con casi ocho años de ejercicio físico que él empleó para tener un cuerpo más resistente a los ataques de antaño. Luego se quitó el pantalón del pijama, y ella pudo ver unas piernas delgadas pero igualmente fuertes. Y por último agarró la cintura de los boxers para bajárselos y Hermione se tapó los ojos con una mano. Lo que hizo reír a Harry, pues no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella.

- No voy a preguntarte por qué te has tapado los ojos-. Dijo tirando fuera de la cama, la prenda interior-. Pero sí quiero informarte de que ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones-. Añadió con diversión-. Aunque tú sigues oculta por la sábana. Así que te recomiendo que te la quites, a no ser que prefieras que sea yo quien la aparte.

- ¡Es que ahora mismo no puedo quitarla, Harry!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Tengo vergüenza. Y tampoco me atrevo a mirarte. Y no entiendo por qué cuando yo misma me he preguntado alguna vez, cómo serías desnudo!

- No creo tener el cuerpo de un modelo, pero sí creo que es aceptable.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo acepto. Y no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de unirme a ti!-. Ella se tapó la boca y Harry lanzó una carcajada inmensa-. ¡Oh Dios mío!-. Dijo Hermione poniéndose rojísima-. ¿He dicho yo eso?

- ¡Pues claro que lo has dicho!-. Confirmó Harry riéndose muchísimo-. ¡Eres la única mujer que está conmigo en la cama!

Hermione encogió las piernas y se tapó con la sábana. No dejó fuera ni la cabeza. Harry se rió más todavía.

- ¡Y luego dice que el único en su género soy yo! Jójójójójójójó. ¡Pues ella también se sale bastante de lo común!

- Anda y vete al cuerno, Harry Potter.

- Jójójójójójójó.

- Lo dicho, al cuerno más grande que pueda existir.

- Juá…juájuájuájuájuájuá.

- ¡Hombres!-. Resopló ella con fastidio-. ¡Ellos sí que son incomprensibles!

Harry lloró de risa. Hermione apartó la sábana suficiente, para mirarle a la cara. Y lo hizo con una expresión clara de molestia.

- ¡Bueno basta ya, o te juro por lo más sagrado que me vestiré y volveré al dormitorio de invitados!

Al oír eso, el moreno se quedó serio de repente. Y dijo mirándola a los ojos…

- Si haces eso, Hermione, me darás un disgusto enorme.

- Es que me sienta fatal que te rías de mí.

- Perdona. No volveré a hacerlo.

- De acuerdo, te perdono.

- ¿Podemos entonces continuar o ya se te han pasado las ganas?

- No…aún quiero seguir. Pero no me atrevo a quitarme la sábana…

- Yo te la quitaré.

- ¡No!-. Dijo alarmada cuando le vio acercar una mano a la tela-. Es demasiado pronto-. Añadió rápidamente-. Digamos que necesito muchos mimos antes de volver a sentir la confianza suficiente como para que me veas desnuda.

Él sonrió.

- Si sólo necesitas eso…Estaré encantado de mimarte muchísimo.

Harry se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesita de noche más cercana. Entonces besó a Hermione en los labios, colocándose encima de ella por mucho que la sábana lo separase de su cuerpo femenino. Ella por su parte, comenzó a devolverle los besos y se atrevió a tocar con las dos manos, su espalda desnuda.

- Sí…- dijo él besándola otra vez-. Sigue Hermione, sigue tocando. Toca todo lo que quieras. Este cuerpo no es mío, es tuyo…

Al oír eso, Hermione se volvió más pasional. Y Harry lo notó tanto en los besos que ella le daba, como en las caricias que le regalaba. Que ya no eran sólo en la espalda, porque ella se atrevió a deslizar una mano, por el trasero de él. Y él, lógicamente, gimió complacido.

Harry agradeció la atención de las caricias atrevidas, besando a Hermione con más intensidad y a una velocidad mayor. Pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, y tuvo que separarse un poco para recuperar algo de aire. Él lo entendió, así que continuó mimándola, dedicándole atención a otra zona del cuerpo de ella, que ya había probado antes.

Sin brusquedad, él apartó la sábana suficiente para poder contemplar los hombros y senos de Hermione. Entonces, la miró a los ojos y le dijo con una sonrisa…

- Me gustan, Hermione. Tanto como me gustas tú.

Harry la besó en los labios una vez, y comenzó a descender, para satisfacerla todo lo que pudiera, hasta que la propia Hermione decidiera quitarse la sábana que aún le quedaba, de cintura para abajo.

Hermione cerró los ojos, y sin darse cuenta empezó a retorcerse, debajo de Harry. Aquellos besos y caricias que él le estaba regalando, la estaban volviendo loca. Y cuando él incluso se atrevió a meter una mano por la sábana, y bajarla lo suficiente hasta llegar a sus piernas, decir que se retorció no sería correcto, porque incluso saltó un poquito de la impresión.

- ¡Ah!-. Gimió ella sin poderlo evitar cuando él le tocó la ingle derecha-. ¡No sabía que tenía tanta sensibilidad ahí!

- Yo sí-. Confesó Harry-. Lo leí en un libro-. Añadió antes de seguir con sus atenciones-. Y también decía que la parte más sensible de cualquier mujer, es una que está más abajo, pero que no me atrevo a tocar por si acaso te incomoda.

- ¡No creo que me incomode, pero no quiero que lo toques porque desde luego yo no me atrevería a tocar la tuya!

- No espero que lo hagas, sólo quiero que sigas tu instinto, igual que yo estoy siguiendo el mío.

- ¡Un instinto muy acertado. Oh Dios mío!-. Ella agarró la sábana con fuerza mientras él seguía acariciándola.

Un rato después, Hermione emitió un gemido bastante acentuado, y Harry supo que aquello era una señal muy buena de que estaba preparada para recibirle. Y así se lo hizo saber ella misma.

- Ahora, Harry-. Pidió apartando la sábana que la cubría de cintura para abajo-. Quiero que seamos uno.

Él asintió, la abrazó y Hermione movió su cuerpo lo suficiente para darle acceso. Y cuando él pasó, ella también le abrazó y lo besó en los labios con mucho amor mientras Harry se movía despacio, demostrándole una delicadeza, que sólo un hombre enamorado podría darle a la mujer que amaba.

Hermione y él no dejaron de besarse en todo el proceso. Diciéndose "te amo" de vez en cuando. Ellos marcaban el ritmo según lo sentían. Y cuando llegó el momento cumbre, ella pensó que efectivamente, había alcanzado la gloria gracias a Harry. Quien se quedó igual de agotado que ella, debido a la energía empleada. Pero su cansancio no le impidió tumbarse en la cama, y continuar besando los labios de Hermione, cada cierto tiempo.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa de absoluta adoración, y él le devolvió otra igual.

- Qué-. Dijo el moreno colocando un poco del cabello castaño de Hermione, tras una de las orejas de ella.

- Tenías razón, Harry. Me has hecho alcanzar la gloria por mucho que no esté muerta-. Hermione rió un poco antes de darle más besos. Harry simplemente suspiró de puro contento.

- Oye…

- Qué, Harry.

- Ya sé que los estudios de Auror duran cuatro años, pero…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te importaría mucho, casarte conmigo aunque sólo tengamos dieciocho años y con ello se nos suponga inmaduros para llevar un matrimonio en condiciones?

- ¿Qué si me importaría, casarme contigo, con la edad que tenemos ahora?-. Preguntó ella con mucho asombro.

- Eso mismo he preguntado, sí.

- Claro que no me importaría ser tu esposa, Harry-. Dijo Hermione con ternura, dándole un beso más tierno todavía-. Pero te advierto que no cambiaré de opinión en lo de quedarme embarazada hasta después de terminar nuestros estudios en la academia de Aurores. Van a ser cuatro años de estudios varios, y nos tendrán muy ocupados. Y no creo que sea prudente para nosotros, tener la responsabilidad de un bebé.

- Tienes razón-. Añadió dándole un beso también tierno-. Como siempre.

- Como siempre no.

- No vayas a decir eso de "a veces me equivoco" porque conmigo, no sueles equivocarte, Hermione. Y yo realmente pienso que tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. Por eso mismo voy a aceptar el no ser padre hasta que tanto tú como yo, tengamos una situación laboral estable.

- Te amo, Harry Potter-. Dijo Hermione dándole otro beso-. Y me encantará ser tu esposa en el momento que tú decidas cuándo debemos casarnos.

- Podría decir que mañana, pero supongo que será demasiado precipitado para ti.

- No lo es. Pero no sé si mis padres estarán de acuerdo. Seguro que cuando les diga que te amo, se sorprenderán. Pero como les suelte la bomba de "¡Y además quiero casarme con él hoy mismo!" puede que hasta se desmayen de la impresión.

Harry lanzó una carcajada.

- Eso sería de lo más divertido.

- Sí…-. Apoyó Hermione riéndose un poco-. Aunque no sé si algo así nos aseguraría el éxito con ellos.

- ¿Éxito?

- Me refiero a que acepten nuestra boda, con la edad que tenemos ahora.

- ¿Y si te dijeran que no están de acuerdo en que nos casemos, qué harás, romper conmigo?

- ¿Romper…contigo?-. Preguntó ella parpadeando un poco-. Por supuesto que no-. Dijo con seguridad-. Yo no rompería contigo ni estando borracha. Eres un hombre demasiado bueno, noble y auténtico, como para dejarte escapar. Así que voy a hacer todo lo que se me ocurra, para que no te marches jamás de mi lado.

Él la besó, entonces se la colocó encima y le dijo mirándola a los ojos con un amor inmenso…

- Te prometo aquí y ahora que nunca jamás, me apartaré de tu lado, Hermione Granger. Ya te lo dije una vez: Lo que yo más deseo, es estar contigo siempre. Y te aseguro que no voy a dejarte sola ni cuando estés en tu dormitorio nuevo de la academia.

Hermione le besó, y Harry correspondió en seguida.

- ¿Dormirás conmigo entonces, todas las noches?-. Preguntó ella entre beso y beso y usando una de sus manos para acariciar el costado de Harry.

- Por supuesto, aunque aún no estemos casados-. Dijo él usando otra mano para tocarle la espalda baja. Con lo cuál, ella se estremeció de puro gusto.

- Yo quiero casarme contigo ya-. Dijo Hermione dándole un beso suave y delicado en los labios, ya que no tenía fuerzas para darle otro más pasional-. Sobre todo porque te amo, y me hace mucha ilusión ser tu esposa.

- Yo también quiero que lo seas pronto-. Dijo Harry devolviéndole el beso-. Y me aseguraré, de hacerte feliz, todos los días y las noches, del resto de nuestras vidas.

- Puedo decir que me lo creo. Y también digo que no dudo de que estés enamorado, porque me estás mirando igual, que veía el pirata, a la chica, con la que se había acostado.

- Ah, sí…recuerdo aquella peli. Y quiero que sepas que me has hecho disfrutar muchísimo, Hermione.

- Gracias, me reconforta saberlo.

- Y tú preocupada antes, de no poder complacerme. De verdad…no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas. Si yo disfruto contigo hasta algo tan normal, como ver una película juntos.

- Lo dicho, Harry…Te amo.

- Yo sí que te amo. Y te lo voy a demostrar, besándote hasta agotarme.

Hermione se rió un poco.

- Creí que ya estabas agotado…

- Aún tengo energías para seguir besándote.

- Al final conseguirás que me duelan los labios…

- Pues si eso sucede dímelo y yo mismo te los calmaré.

- ¿Besándome más?

- Con suavidad.

- Eres adorable, Harry Potter, realmente adorable.

- Yo sí que te adoro, Hermione Granger. Ven aquí…

- ¡Mmmffff!

- Mmfff…

- Mmmfffff…

- Mmmffffff

- Ah…- dijo Hermione un rato después-. No puedo decir que me duelan los labios, pero sí me siento agotada. Necesito dormir algo.

- Pues hazlo. Cuando despiertes, seguiré aquí.

- Te quiero, Harry.

- Te quiero, Hermione.

- Buenas noches, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Él le dio un último beso, entonces se puso de lado y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Colocándose de cara a él y abrazándole la espalda. El moreno suspiró feliz, encogiéndose lo suficiente hasta quedar acurrucado en el cuerpo de ella. La cara de Harry estaba bajo el cuello de Hermione, y las manos de él, se posaron en la cintura de ella.

Hermione sonrió feliz, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose al sueño. Lo último que sintió de manera consciente, fue un beso que le dio Harry en uno de sus hombros. Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

**Epílogo: 25 años después.**

Un chico de pelo castaño y rebelde, con ojos marrones, entraba en Grimmauld Place acompañado de su novia, Christy. Junto a ellos, una chica de pelo negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, agarraba la mano de su mejor amigo, Mark. Quien estaba enamorado de ella, en secreto.

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina, y con el saludo de "¡Hemos llegado!" hicieron denotar su presencia.

- ¡James, Lily!-. Gritó Hermione con alegría corriendo hasta ellos y dándoles un fuerte abrazo-. ¡Cuánto os he echado de menos!

- Nosotros a ti también, mamá-. Dijo la chica morena.

- ¡Y traemos un notición!-. Añadió Christy-. ¡James y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes!

- ¿Qué?-. Parpadeó Hermione con asombro. Entonces sonrió-. ¡Enhorabuena a los dos!-. Dijo con alegría dándole un beso en la mejilla, tanto a Christy, como a James.

- Gracias, Hermione-. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro-. Espero que tú y Harry nos acompañéis en nuestro día especial.

- Eso dalo por hecho-. Afirmó la castaña de pelo alborotado y abundante, mirándola con ilusión-. Cuando Harry y yo nos casamos también fue un día muy especial para los dos.

- No le digas que te lo cuente-. Apuntó James por lo bajo-. O podemos estar horas escuchándola.- Christy le dio un manotazo suave, él se rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Cuándo fue que os casasteis?-. Preguntó la prometida de James-. Tu hijo nunca me lo dijo.

- Una semana después de entrar en la academia de Aurores-. Respondió Hermione-. La verdad es que nos costó un poco convencer a mis padres porque…Ellos nos consideraban demasiado jóvenes para saber llevar un matrimonio.

- Pero entonces papá les dijo a mis abuelos que él quería muchísimo a mamá…- apuntó Lily.

- Y que sin ella no podía vivir-. Finalizó James fingiendo voz trágica. Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

- Incluso les añadió que si no me dejaban casarme con él, se tiraría por el puente de Londres-. Apuntó Hermione soltando una gran carcajada-. ¡Yo sabía que exageraba, pero una parte de mí me decía, que Harry sería capaz de hacerlo!

- La verdad es…- continuó Lily-. Que nunca en mi vida, he visto a un hombre tan enamorado, como lo está mi padre de mi madre.

- Por supuesto-. Pronunció la voz de Harry, desde la entrada de la cocina. A donde había llegado tras regresar de arreglar el jardín-. Lo raro sería que no la amase, cuando me tiré siete años de mi crecimiento en Hogwarts, queriéndola como mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Papá!-. Dijeron con alegría James y Lily, corriendo hasta llegar a sus brazos. Ellos le dieron un abrazo fuerte que Harry devolvió igual, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro adulto.

Lily además, le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla, y él la obsequió con otro. Su hija suspiró encantada.

- Estás preciosa, cariño-. Dijo Harry mirándola con mucho amor en sus ojos verde.

- Lo extraño sería haber salido fea siendo la hija de un padre tan guapo-. Apuntó Lily con admiración.

- ¿Y te has echado novio ya, o sigues prefiriendo la soltería?-. Preguntó Harry guiñándole un ojo a su única hija.

- De momento sigo estando libre-. Respondió Lily con una sonrisa. Entonces se acercó a uno de los oídos de su padre y confesó en un susurro…-. Espero que eso cambie pronto porque me gusta un chico, pero él no sabe nada de lo que siento.

Harry contestó con otro susurro.

- Si ese chico fuese por casualidad Mark, espero hija mía que no tardes en revelarle tu secreto. Y espero también que él te corresponda. Aunque algo me dice que es así, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lily lo miró asombrada. Harry se rió por lo bajo. Entonces él miró a los demás, y en tono normal preguntó…

- Bueno qué…¿Cómo ha ido el curso?

- Bien-. Dijo Mark.

- Como siempre-. Apuntó Lily.

- Aunque con una novedad-. Dijo Hermione mirando a su marido-. Nuestro hijo y su novia de tres años, se van a casar dentro de un mes, Harry.

- ¿En Agosto?

- No, despistado, en julio.

- ¡Pero si julio empieza mañana!

- Sí-. Dijo James-. Pero Christy y yo tenemos fecha para el día 30. Con lo cuál, se puede decir que habrá pasado un mes.

- Cómo se nota que sacó la habilidad calculadora de mi madre-. Apuntó Lily con una sonrisa burlona.

- Pues tú no te metas conmigo, que eres igual de ingenua que papá, para ciertas cosas-. Pronunció James intentando provocarla.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?-. Preguntó Lily con inocencia.

- ¿Lo veis?-. Dijo James mirando al resto de los presentes. Ellos se rieron. Lily no estaba satisfecha.

- Quiero saber, a qué tipo de cosas te refieres, hermano.

- Déjalo, Lil…O haré que se te suban los colores si te contesto.

- ¡Pero yo quiero saberlo!

- Lily…- dijo Mark por lo bajo-. Tu hermano se refiere a los temas íntimos.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Al sexo, los besos, y también las señales que demuestran, el amor que siente alguien por ti o incluso lo mucho que le atraes!-. Finalizó James exasperado.

- ¡Ohh!- dijo su hermana poniéndose rojísima.

- Si ya lo decía yo…- volvió a decir James-. Igualita de inocente, que mi padre.

- Ahí te equivocas-. Añadió Hermione canturreando-. ¡Porque desde hace muuuchos años, tu santo padre está incluso más espabilado que tú, en esos temas!

Harry le guiñó un ojo a Hermione. James enrojeció, y su novia Christy, se rió por lo bajo.

- Eso es cierto-. Dijo Christy con una sonrisa divertida, en su cara hermosa-. James es pícaro en algunos sentidos, pero muy tímido en otros. Y en los restantes que se refieren a la vida amorosa de la pareja…Y no me refiero al sexo…Es igual de despistado, que el mayor inocente que haya existido jamás.

- ¡Pero bueno!-. Dijo su futuro esposo con clara molestia en su rostro de 18 años-. ¡Menudo concepto tienes tú de mí!

- Uno buenísimo, cariño-. Añadió la chica de su misma edad, rodeándole con sus brazos. Entonces se puso de puntillas, y lo besó en los labios. James correspondió, y durante unos segundos, pareció olvidar que estaba delante de su familia y el mejor amigo de su única hermana. El cuál, se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, y decidió enfocar sus ojos azul marino, al techo.

- ¡Ya basta!-. Pronunció Lily sintiéndose incómoda con las demostraciones afectivas de su hermano y Christy-. ¡Que no tengo por qué ver estas cosas!

- Si sólo se están besando…- apuntó Hermione en tono comprensivo-. Así que no hagas un mundo de esto, Lily. Después de todo, yo veo de lo más natural que se den besos cuando llevan tres años de noviazgo, y seis meses como prometidos.

- Además…- dijo Harry mirando con cariño a su única hija-. Piensa que tú, algún día, amarás también a un chico que pueda quererte tanto como James quiere a Christy. Y seguro que te encantará besarle.

- Y si tú le amas igual que él a ti…- continuó Hermione mirando a Harry, con un amor inmenso, en sus ojos marrones-. Te aseguro cariño mío, que no te importará para nada, todos los besos que él pueda darte, ya sea estando solos o delante de la gente.

Lily no añadió nada, sólo miró al techo igual que estaba haciendo Mark.

- Por cierto…- dijo Hermione mirando a su esposo, con quien llevaba más de veinte años de relación-. ¿Qué tal ha quedado el jardín?

- Estupendamente-. Dijo Harry con orgullo-. Y he renovado la fuente. Aunque no la he cambiado por otra. Sino que he hecho aparecer una réplica de la primera.

- ¡Genial, Harry!-. Dijo Hermione dándole un beso, en los labios-. La fuente de la niña con el cántaro, siempre me ha gustado mucho.

- Ya lo sé-. Añadió su marido devolviéndole el beso.

- Bueno-. Dijo James ya separado de Chirsty-. Ahora no empecéis vosotros con los mimos, porque entonces os dejaremos solos.

- Mejor-. Apuntó su padre guiñándole un ojo. Hermione le dio un manotazo en uno de sus brazos masculinos. Harry lanzó una carcajada, entonces la besó con ganas.

- Es increíble que llevando más de 20 años casados, todavía se besen como si acabaran de enamorarse-. Apuntó Christy mirándoles embobada.

- Qué va, Christy-. Dijo Harry, separándose lo suficiente para contestar a la chica-. Lo que es increíble es haber tenido la grandísima suerte, de que una mujer como la mía, terminase enamorándose de mí, cuando yo pensé que después de lo de Ron, ella no volvería a fiarse de los sentimientos de los chicos.

- ¿Lo de Ron?-. Preguntó la prometida de James.

- Es una larga historia. Luego te la contaré.- Prometió el hijo de Harry y Hermione.

- Yo sí que pienso que Harry es increíble y más que maravilloso en cualquier sentido-. Dijo Hermione dándole otro beso, pero esta vez profundo. Su marido lo devolvió en seguida, y James dijo, moviendo la mano como si se abanicara…

- Parece que se está caldeando el ambiente. ¿Verdad?-. Entonces miró a Christy-. Mejor nos vamos al jardín a tomar el fresco, antes de que estos dos, se monten una escena "subidita de tono."

- ¡James, no seas mentiroso!-. Pronunció Lily dándole un coscorrón a su hermano, en la cabeza castaña-. ¡Papá y mamá nunca han hecho cosas de mayores, delante de nosotros!

- Pero en la intimidad, desde luego que sí-. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro adulto. Ahora fue Hermione la que le dio un coscorrón, y él se rió divertido frotándose la cabeza.

- Si es que no tienes remedio…- dijo Hermione-. ¡Pero ninguno!

- Y tú me quieres así-. Dijo Harry antes de darle otro beso que su esposa devolvió en seguida.

- La verdad es que da gusto verles tan enamorados-. Apuntó Mark por primera vez, desde que decidió dejar de mirar el techo.

- Sí…- dijo Lily soltando un suspiro-. No creo que existan muchos matrimonios, tan enamorados el uno del otro, como sí lo están mis padres.

- ¿Es verdad que Harry puso todo lo que tiene el jardín, pensando en usted?-. Quiso saber Mark, mirando a Hermione.

- Sí-. Dijo Hermione con una mirada soñadora en su rostro adulto-. Pero no sólo lo hizo en el jardín, porque todo lo que habéis visto siempre en esta casa, lo puso pensando más en mí, que en él.

- Qué bonito…- suspiró Christy-. Eso sí que es una gran prueba de amor.

- Bueno…-. Continuó Lily-. Papá lleva muchísimos años, demostrándole a mamá, un amor inmenso.

- Es que me quiere mucho-. Dijo orgullosa Hermione-. Después de todo, hemos crecido juntos.

- Igual que James y yo-. Apuntó Christy mirando completamente embobada, al castaño. Hermione se rió por lo bajo.

- Sin duda querida, tú miras a mi hijo igual que yo a mi marido, cuando tenemos momentos "especiales".

- ¿Cómo los de antes?- preguntó la prometida de James sin dejar de contemplar a su novio, que la miraba con absoluta adoración.

- Y otros mejores aún-. Dijo Hermione mirando de manera ensoñadora a Harry. Quien le dio un beso precioso, en los labios.

- Ay…- suspiró Christy encantada-. Ojalá James y yo lleguemos a tener algo así, en un futuro.

- Eso será posible siempre y cuando os encarguéis de demostraros el uno al otro, lo mucho que os queréis, por muchos años que pasen-. Dijo Harry agarrando la cintura de Hermione, con las dos manos.

- Bueno…- apuntó James agarrando también la cintura de Christy-. Yo no creo que mi afecto por ella decaiga con los años. Sobre todo porque sabe, que me tiene loco-. Él besó su cuello, Christy se sonrojó.

- James, por favor…- dijo su prometida reprimiendo los gemidos que no quería dejar salir en público, y bajando un poco la mirada en señal de timidez-. Deja ya de besarme ahí, que están tus padres delante.

- Ya ves tú-. Dijo Harry-. Como si fuese la primera vez que os vemos juntos y acaramelados. ¡Si lleváis de noviazgo casi cuatro años, Christy!- entonces miró a James-. Tú no te cortes, hijo, cuando además, desde hace muchísimo tiempo, ella es parte de la familia.

- Gracias, señor.- Añadió Christy aún sonrojada.

- De señor nada, jovencita-. Dijo Harry serio-. Que tampoco soy tan mayor. Sólo tengo 43 años.

- Y muy bien llevados-. Apuntó Hermione guiñándole un ojo. Su esposo le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

- Bueno, qué…¿Os enseño el jardín?-. Propuso Harry.

- ¡Ay sí!-. Dijo Christy ilusionada-. ¡Siempre pones cosas realmente preciosas!

Todos salieron afuera, menos Lily y Hermione. Quienes se quedaron rezagadas aposta, cuando la única hija Potter, agarró a su madre de una mano y le pidió hablar a solas.

- Tú dirás, Lil-. Dijo Hermione tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina.

- Tengo un problema, mamá, o una bendición, según se mire-. Apuntó la morena en otra silla, frente a la castaña.

- Puedes contármelo, cariño. Tú sabes que siempre hemos podido hablar de todo. Hasta del sexo.

- De eso precisamente, no va el asunto.

- ¿Entonces, qué puede preocuparle a mi hija de diecisiete años?

- Creo que estoy enamorada. Y digo "creo", porque no lo sé con seguridad.

Hermione experimentó un potente Deja Vû, al recordar, que eso mismo era lo que le había ocurrido con Harry, cuando los dos tenían la edad de James.

- Antes de que analicemos tus sentimientos, dime quién es el chico que ha despertado esa inquietud en ti.

- Mark.

- ¡Tu mejor amigo! No puedo decir que me sorprenda. Después de todo, yo también me enamoré perdidamente de tu padre. Y él siempre fue mi amigo más querido.

- Eso mismo es lo que me ocurre con Mark, mamá. No sé si estoy confundiendo por amor, los sentimientos tan fuertes y verdaderos que he tenido siempre por él. De lo que sí estoy segura, es que antes no me fijaba en él como chico. Quiero decir que no le consideraba un chico chico sino sólo un chico amigo. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, nena, perfectamente. ¿Sientes atracción por él?

- Muchísima, pero intento que no se me note.

- ¿Y crees que sería posible que él también se sintiese atraído por ti?

- No, mami. A Mark siempre le han gustado rubias, y yo soy morena azabache.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, hija. Un hombre puede enamorarse de una mujer, por mucho que ella se aleje bastante del estereotipo que siempre le ha atraído. A tu padre por ejemplo, primero le gustó una china de pelo negro y liso. Luego se fijó en una occidental pelirroja, que era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Y finalmente se fijó en mí que soy castaña y no tengo el pelo precisamente liso sino más bien ondulado y súper alborotado. Así que puedes hacerte una idea de lo mucho que fueron cambiando sus gustos.

- Bueno vale, los gustos de los hombres pueden cambiar. Pero…¿Qué fue lo que hizo que papá se enamorase perdidamente de ti?

- Eso deberías preguntárselo a él, Lily. Aunque puedo contestarte.

- Soy toda oídos.

- Tu padre se enamoró de mí, porque un antiguo amigo nuestro, fingió estar interesado en mí.

- Ron. Conozco la historia. Papá nos la contó a James y a mí hace dos años.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues no me había dicho nada.

- Bueno es que…era nuestro secreto.

- De acuerdo, entonces lo guardaré y no le haré saber a tu padre, que lo sé.

- Gracias mami.

- De nada tesoro.

- Continúa con lo de Ron. Me interesa saber tu opinión.

- Todo puede resumirse en que yo accedí a salir con él porque me hizo ilusión que uno de mis dos mejores amigos, se hubiese fijado en mí. Estuvimos juntos durante…ya ni me acuerdo. Pero sí recuerdo que fue por poco tiempo. Entonces resultó que Luna, Dean y Seamus, me advirtieron de que Ron estaba jugando conmigo. Y yo no lo creí.

- ¿Por qué estabas enamorada?

- No, porque confiaba tanto en Ron y nuestra amistad, que me resultaba imposible pensar, que él pudiese estar engañándome de esa manera.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de la apuesta?

- Sí. Y si tu padre te contó con detalle en qué consistía, sabrás por lo tanto que Ron apostó con Dean y Seamus, que él podría enamorarme en menos de un mes. Y a mí todo aquello me parecía tan fuerte…que no quise creerlo cuando Luna me dijo aquello de…"Ron te está engañando, Hermione, realmente no te ama".

- ¿Y cómo fue que abriste los ojos respecto a Ron?

- Porque McGonagall, la antigua directora de Hogwarts, me contó la verdad. Y claro, yo podía elegir no creer a una buena amiga como Luna, pero no podía dudar de las palabras de la que siempre fue mi jefa de casa, y mi profesora favorita.

- Creo recordar, que papá nos dijo algo, sobre una pelea fuerte que tuvo con Ron.

- La noche en que supe toda la verdad, ellos se pegaron mucho. Yo no estaba presente porque estaba en el despacho de McGonagall, pero tanto Luna como tu padre posteriormente, me contaron lo ocurrido. Y fue en el momento más fuerte de esa pelea entre él y Ron, que el pelirrojo le dijo a tu padre…"No debería importante tanto lo que yo haga con Hermione". Y tu padre le dijo a Ron gritándole a lo bestia…"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME IMPORTA, RETRASADO MENTAL, YO LA AMO!".

- ¡Alaaa, mamá, qué bonito!

- Ya te digo.

- Papá nunca me dio tantos detalles de eso. Sólo contó que supo que te amaba, en medio de una pelea con Ron.

- Es que tu padre siempre ha sido muy reservado en algunos aspectos. Y por muy hija que seas de él, no tiene la misma confianza contigo, que la que sí posee conmigo.

- Eso es normal, mamá. Entonces…¿Para averiguar si realmente amo a Mark, tengo que esperar una situación tensa con alguna otra chica interesada en él, para que yo confiese lo que siento por mi mejor amigo?

- No creo que tengas que pasar por lo mismo que tu padre, cariño. Pero sí, eso sería posible.

- ¿Y tú, cómo fue que te diste cuenta que amabas a papá?

- Huy…lo supe mucho más tarde que él. Tuvieron que pasar meses enteros, antes de que yo misma sintiera, que lo amaba. Pero puedo decirte, que me di cuenta exactamente, en el momento en que estaba viendo tu habitación de bebé. ¡Y eso que todavía no nos habíamos casado! Pero él había preparado las habitaciones vuestras incluso antes de saber con seguridad, si yo accedería a ser su esposa.

- Qué curioso…

- Sí. Yo había visto la de bebé para tu hermano, y me encontraba precisamente en la otra de bebé para ti. Y recuerdo que cerré los ojos mientras agarraba uno de los barrotes de tu cuna, y me imaginé un montón de cosas, respecto a tu padre. Y cuando vi la boda en mi cabeza y me oí a mí misma decirle a ese cura imaginario "usted se equivoca, porque ni la muerte podrá separarnos", tuve una revelación bestial donde vi claramente que estaba enamoradísima de él.

- Entonces fuiste a la que sería vuestra habitación de matrimonio, y se lo dijiste. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, cariño. Y él lloró de alegría.

- Qué bonito, mami.

- Tu padre es más que bonito, en todos los sentidos, Lily. Hasta en los defectos que tiene.

- Cómo se nota que estás loquita por él, mamá.

- Bueno, no puedo evitarlo. Él siempre ha sido muy especial para mí. Primero como el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás, y luego porque sé que como él, no existe nadie en el mundo.

- Lo dicho, más enamorada no se puede estar.

- Él también lo está de mí, Lily.

- Eso nunca lo he dudado.

- ¿Y tú, hija mía, cómo de enamorada crees estar de Mark?

- No lo sé, lo normal, supongo.

- ¿Te imaginas casada con él y todo eso?

- Sí.

- ¿Y siendo la madre de sus bebés?

- Claro…

- ¿Y siendo también su amante, además de esposa?

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Oye no te alarmes, es normal que te lo pregunte! ¿Te imaginas o no, haciendo el amor con él?

- Sí mamá, me lo imagino. Y…- continuó la morena con inseguridad-. ¿Cómo debería decirle a Mark lo que siento. Y cuándo sería mejor decírselo?

- El cómo…tendrás que decidirlo tú. El cuándo…también. Pero creo que lo adecuado sería, sincerarte con él cuando estéis solos y a ser posible, en un ambiente romántico o relajado.

- O sea, en uno donde compartamos intimidad sin que haya interrupciones de terceros. ¿Verdad?

- Exacto, hija. Aunque esos terceros seamos tu hermano, Christy, tu padre y yo. Pero no te preocupes por ellos, puedo encontrar la manera de mantenerlos alejados si tú decides hablar con Mark hoy.

- ¿Podría ser esta noche?

- ¡Claro! Después de cenar propondré dar un paseo. Tú podrías decir que no te apetece y seguro que Mark se ofrecerá a quedarse contigo para hacerte compañía.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Cariño!-. Dijo Hermione riéndose animada-. ¡Por supuesto que lo creo. Mark lleva contigo, desde que erais pequeños. Y siempre se ha desvivido por hacer todo lo que te apetecía!

- Bueno, todo todo no-. Aclaró Lily rápidamente-. Porque hay cosas que me guardo para mí y que no le cuento porque sólo me gusta hacerlas cuando estoy sola.

- ¡Anda claro!-. Dijo Hermione de nuevo-. ¡Igual que hay cosas que yo también hago sin tu padre. Eso es normal, Lily, todos necesitamos nuestros momentos de soledad. Pero yo me refería a que Mark, siempre ha preferido hacer cosas que te gustaban, antes que proponerte las que le apetecían a él!

- ¿Sí? Pues ahora me entero. Yo pensé que teníamos gustos comunes.

Hermione la miró como si se hubiera vuelto tonta de repente. Su hija se rió un poco.

- ¿En serio crees que a un chico de 17 años, a punto de cumplir 18, le gusta por ejemplo, hacer los test amorosos de la revista "Corazón de Bruja"?

- No-. Dijo Lily riéndose-. Tienes razón, mamá. Esas cosas son más propias compartirlas con las amigas, que con los amigos.

- ¿Y por qué crees que accede a hacer el test si a él no le interesan esos temas, Lily?

- Quizás porque sabe que a mí sí me gustan y que además me río de lo lindo con todas esas preguntas estúpidas y más que superficiales que luego no se asemejan en nada, a la realidad. Al menos no la que tenemos Mark y yo.

- Ahí le has dado, cariño, pero de lleno.

- Entonces…¿Cuándo Mark comparte conmigo ciertas cosas más propias de chica con chica que de chica con chico, es porque sólo quiere complacerme?

- No, Lily. No es porque quiera complacerte sino porque le encanta estar contigo haciendo lo que sea. Aunque se trate de un estúpido test amoroso para adolescentes.

- ¿Y según tú, él comparte todo eso porque es mi mejor amigo?

- Y porque le encanta estar contigo a todas horas, y también porque te adora. Y porque además, le brillan los ojos azul marino, cada vez que te mira.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto que lo creo, hija mía-. Dijo Hermione convencida-. Y creo también que Mark lleva interesado en ti, como algo más que un mejor amigo, desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Años, para ser exactos.

- Eso no puede ser. ¡Él ha salido con distintas chicas, los tres últimos años de Hogwarts!

- ¿Y si tanto le gustaron esas chicas, por qué será que no cuajó con ninguna?

- A lo mejor fue porque ellas no eran como él se esperaba en un principio y terminó decepcionado.

- Ahí te equivocas de pleno, cariño. Si Mark no terminó enamorado y emparejado con ellas, fue, porque en el fondo, no eran ninguna de esas chicas las que él buscaba como posible pareja definitiva.

- Si eso es cierto…¿Por qué se molestó en intentarlo?

- Quizás porque pretendía llamar tu atención.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Ya me has oído. A veces, los chicos fingen interesarse en otras chicas, para ver si la que les gusta de verdad, reacciona poniéndose celosa o algo parecido. Si ocurre, ellos aprovechan entonces para confesarle a esa chica o amiga íntima en vuestro caso, que realmente, a quien aman eres tú. Pero claro, si tú nunca le montaste una escena de celos ni nada relacionado con eso, era muy normal que Mark tampoco te dijese nada de lo que sentía por ti.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que él me ama?

- Porque lo sé, Lily. Como sé con seguridad lo inmensamente que me ama tu padre.

- Yo también sé con seguridad que papá te ama inmensamente, mamá. Hasta el infinito, podría decir. Ya sé que lo he dicho otras veces pero…jamás he visto ni conocido, a otra pareja e incluso matrimonio, como el vuestro. Sois ideales, de verdad. Lo más perfecto, cariñoso, bonito y auténtico, que me he encontrado en mis diecisiete años de vida.

- Pues nuestro trabajo nos costó llegar a lo que somos hoy día. Principalmente porque tu padre, tuvo que esperar meses, a escucharme decir que lo amaba.

- Y desde que le confesaste tu amor, no ha pasado un solo día sin que le digas "te amo". ¿Verdad, mami?

- Sí, mi vida.

- ¿Qué se siente cuando el hombre de tu vida, te besa en los labios?

- Unas cosas alucinantes, la verdad.

- ¿Y cuando te dice "te amo"?

- No podría describírtelo. Pero sí te digo que es maravilloso.

- ¿Y cuándo te hace el amor?

- Jújú…- rió estúpidamente Hermione-. ¡Eso es mejor todavía!

- ¿Ah sí, supera a la satisfacción de escucharle decir "te amo"?- parpadeó asombrada Lily.

- ¡Sí!-. Afirmó Hermione animada-. ¡Porque la alegría y satisfacción que sientes cuando estás compartiendo sexo con él, es igual que si te hubiesen dado una sorpresa enorme!

- O sea, que practicar el sexo con la persona amada es lo mismo que sentir un subidón bestial de euforia.

- No del todo, hija mía. Realmente no puedo explicarte con palabras, todo lo que se siente. Porque son muchas cosas y variadas. Pero sí te digo que por medio de esa experiencia, llegas a notar un amor tan grande…y tan bonito e intenso…como ni siquiera existe en las películas románticas que tanto nos gustan a ti y a mí.

- Pues algunas chicas de mi dormitorio, decían…que hacer el amor era la cosa más excitante que podían compartir un hombre y una mujer en la intimidad. Otras decían que también era divertido. Aunque yo no soy capaz de imaginar el sexo como algo gracioso, la verdad.

- Puede ser gracioso, claro que sí. Todo depende del ambiente que tú y él queráis crear. Aunque sinceramente te digo, Lily, que por mucha diversión que pongáis los dos, terminará siendo un acto pasional. Porque la pasión, es algo natural, entre dos personas que se quieren y atraen muchísimo.

- Entonces…¿Tú crees que Mark también será pasional cuando él y yo…?

- Por supuesto que lo creo. Como también creo que te mostrará pasión hasta cuando te bese en los labios. Y ahora respóndeme tú a esto. ¿Desde cuándo tienes deseos carnales hacia tu mejor amigo?

- Desde hace sólo unos meses, la verdad.

- Quiero más detalles de cuándo empezó a gustarte Mark.

- Digamos mamá…que cuando tenía 12 años comencé a considerarle guapo, y conforme fuimos creciendo, me resultó…más guapo todavía. Hoy, habiendo terminado ya nuestro último año en Hogwarts, le encuentro completamente irresistible. Y confieso que me come la curiosidad por saber cómo será él sin ropa. Pero no creo que ni se le pase por la cabeza que yo pueda estar interesada en él como algo más que su mejor amiga.

- Razón de más para que busques ese momento de intimidad y le digas todo lo que sientes.

- ¿Realmente te gusta para mí? Es decir…¿Crees que él y yo haríamos una buena pareja?

- Por supuesto que lo creo.

- ¿Y te parece bien que tengamos sexo antes del matrimonio?

- Sí, me parecerá bien. Porque entiendo que es algo natural en una pareja enamorada. Y la razón de que no me importe y tampoco me parezca mal, es que tanto tu padre como yo, hicimos el amor antes de llegar al matrimonio. Y desde luego si ahora me llevase "las manos a la cabeza" y me pusiera a darte una charla súper moralista en plan "esto no se hace, si no hay boda de por medio", estaría siendo una gran hipócrita, hija mía. Y a mí siempre me ha gustado ser sincera contigo, al igual que con el resto de nuestra familia.

- Creo que puedo considerarme afortunada de tener una madre como tú.

- Yo también me siento afortunada de ser tu madre, Lily. Eres una hija estupenda.

- Vosotros también sois unos padres estupendos. Algunas de mis amigas del cole, me han dicho, que con sus padres no pueden hablar de sexo ni tampoco de sus relaciones amorosas.

- Claro que no, cariño. Hay padres y madres a los que les da mucha vergüenza hablar de estos temas con sus hijos o hijas.

- Sin embargo tú y papá, siempre habéis sido muy francos y naturales, cuando nos habéis hablado a James y a mí, de estas cosas.

- Porque desde un principio decidimos que lo mejor era informaros. Y creo que hicimos bien.

- Yo también lo creo, mami. Pude que aún sea virgen, pero no me asusta nada practicar el sexo en un futuro, porque sé que es algo natural tal y como tú dijiste.

- Bueno, Lily, creo que deberíamos reunirnos con los demás en el jardín. Llevamos ya una hora aquí dentro.

- Es verdad, nos hemos pasado del límite. Si no salimos es probable que alguno entre preguntando qué nos pasa.

- Como Mark, por ejemplo-. Dijo Hermione viendo entrar al chico, en la cocina.

- Señora Potter, Lily-. Pronunció el joven educadamente-. ¿Por qué no salís fuera? Hace un clima estupendo para pasear. Y el señor Potter ha dejado el jardín realmente precioso.

- Siempre lo hace-. Dijo Hermione con orgullo-. Por cierto, Mark…

- ¿Sí, señora Potter?

- ¿Recuerdas cuánto tiempo llevas siendo amigo de mi hija?

- Desde antes incluso, de entrar en Hogwarts.

- ¿Podrías decirme a qué edad comenzasteis a relacionaros?

- Con tres años.

- Y teniendo en cuenta que tú nos conoces a Harry y a mí, desde que eras un niñito que jugaba en el parque con nuestra Lily…¿No crees que ya es hora de que abandones el "señor y señora Potter", los tratamientos de "usted", y empieces a tutearnos tal y como hace, por ejemplo Christy?

- Entiendo lo que me dice, Hermione. Y me siento muy honrado. Pero si mantengo el formalismo es sólo porque mis padres así me lo pidieron. Ellos siempre les han respetado mucho a usted y Harry.

- Igual que nosotros les respetamos a ellos, Mark. Después de todo, nos conocimos en el colegio. Y también vivimos experiencias que nos hicieron unirnos bastante como amigos. Así que por favor, trátanos de tú a Harry y a mí, tal y como tratas a mi hija y a James.

- De acuerdo, lo haré. Aunque confieso que me va a costar. Después de todo, llevo toda mi vida usando el trato formal con ustedes dos.

- Y ahora…- dijo la castaña mirando a los dos jóvenes-. Vámonos al jardín. Estoy deseando verlo.

* * *

Durante el paseo por el jardín, Mark y Lily se apartaron del grupo. Ellos se metieron por el pasillo del arco que llevaba al árbol favorito de Hermione: el Sakura rosa.

Lily tomó asiento bajo la copa, apoyando su espalda en el tronco. Su mejor amigo la imitó, colocándose justo al lado de ella.

La única hija Potter, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma dulce de las flores. Mark la miró embelesado durante unos segundos, los que necesitó ella para volver a abrir sus orbes verdes y colocar un poco de pelo negro, por detrás de su hombro derecho.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?-. Comenzó Lily con la voz melodiosa y dulce, tan característica de ella-. Éste es el árbol preferido de mi madre. Y el mío también.

- Es muy bonito-. Dijo Mark mirándolo desde su posición.

- Sí…- suspiró la morena volviendo a cerrar los ojos-. En Japón, de donde procede este precioso árbol, se hacen fiestas y comidas cuando florecen los cerezos. Es todo un acontecimiento.

- ¿Tiene algún significado especial para ellos?

- Sí. El cerezo siempre ha estado asociado a cosas bellas, como el amor verdadero, por ejemplo. De hecho, en muchísimos animes japoneses, las declaraciones de amor suelen hacerse bajo un cerezo o bajo una lluvia de sus flores.

- Ah, qué curioso.

- Y bello también-. Apuntó Lily agarrando una flor rosa, caída desde la copa del árbol hasta su mano abierta. Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y se acercó la flor a la nariz, aspirando su fragancia. Mark la miró embobado e intentando poner un tono normal, comentó…

- A ti te gustan mucho estas flores. ¿Verdad Lily?

- Sí Mark, me encantan. Son sencillas, bellas y dulces. En mi opinión…perfectas.

- _"Tú sí que eres perfecta en cualquier sentido."_- pensó él, sin embargo dijo…

- ¿Y también te gustaría que se te declarasen bajo un cerezo tal y como ocurre en los dibujos animados japoneses?

- ¿Por qué no?-. Dijo Lily con una sonrisa-. Una declaración de amor bajo un cerezo, sería algo precioso, por mucho o poco que pudiese gustarme el chico que la hiciera. De todas maneras yo no suelo decirle a todos los chicos que conozco, lo muchísimo que me gustan los Sakura. A decir verdad, eres el único que lo sabe. Así que no creo que eso de la declaración se haga realidad.

Mark iba a decirle que estaba equivocada, y que sí iba a declararle su amor bajo el cerezo, pero de repente la palabra Sakura vino a su mente, y prefirió preguntar sobre ella.

- ¿Qué es Sakura?

- El nombre del cerezo, en japonés.

- ¿Y todos los cerezos que hay en el jardín, son Sakura?

- Sí. Pero sólo éste es rosa, los demás son blancos.

- ¿Y por qué el cambio de color?

- Porque mi padre sabía, que los Sakura rosa eran los cerezos favoritos de mi madre. Y como quería impresionarla, puso éste especialmente, pensando muchísimo en ella. Quizás por eso es más alto, fuerte, robusto y hermoso que los otros. Creo que es igual de enorme, fuerte, bello y resistente, que el amor que siente mi padre, por mi madre.

- Sí, yo también podría considerar este árbol así. Aunque también digo otra cosa, tu madre no es una mujer que se impresione fácilmente.

- Ya, pero contando con todo lo que hizo y puso mi padre, tanto en la casa como en el jardín, te aseguro Mark, que terminó más que impresionada.

- ¿Por eso se enamoró de él?

- No. Se enamoró porque se dio cuenta que él y sólo él, era el hombre de su vida.

- Ah…

- ¿Y tú, Mark, has encontrado ya a la mujer de tu vida o todavía la sigues buscando?-. Preguntó ella recordando una parte concreta, de la conversación que horas antes, había tenido con su madre, en la cocina.

- ¿Si la sigo buscando?-. Repitió él con una sonrisa bonita en la cara-. No necesito buscarla-. Dijo con seguridad-. Sé dónde está desde hace años.

Lily le miró curiosa. Mark le devolvió la mirada con intensidad.

- Podría decir…- continuó él mirándola a los ojos verdes-. Que es mi mejor amiga. Ella me conoce mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozco. Y siempre está ahí para mí. Ella es protectora, se preocupa millones por mí, y hasta es igual de atenta y cariñosa que la mejor de las veces en que discuto y me peleo con ella, como si lo hiciera con mi propia hermana. Y tú sabes perfectamente que soy hijo único.

- Sí que lo sé. ¿Algo más?

- Sí, eh…Ella también es una mujer asombrosa, capaz de conseguir todo lo que se proponga. Y como bruja es realmente fantástica y me siento…realmente orgulloso de ser su mejor amigo.

Él la miró de una manera especial, Lily no comprendió.

- Oh…- dijo denotando tristeza-. Parece ser que la admiras y quieres mucho.

- En efecto, lo hago-. Dijo Mark con orgullo, mirándola a los ojos todavía de forma especial.

- Supongo que…debería alegrarme por ti. Tienes suerte de haberte fijado en una chica tan…extraordinaria.

- Sí, pero…de lo que más suerte tengo es de que todavía no tenga novio. Aunque espero que eso cambie pronto, Lily-. Él le ofreció una sonrisa brillante.

- ¿Podría…-comenzó la morena con timidez-. Preguntarte quién es ella?

- ¿No lo sabes?-. Mark se acercó más al rostro de su mejor amiga-. ¿De verdad?

Lily negó con la cara, él se rió un poco por lo bajo.

- Verdaderamente no tengo ni idea de quién me estás hablando-. Dijo ella con honestidad. Mark volvió a reírse, esta vez de manera más notoria.

- ¡Pero Lily!-. Dijo él en tono divertido-. ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

- Te juro, Mark Longbottom, que no lo sé.

- ¿No?

- ¡No!

- Así que…- dijo él conteniendo la risa que aún sentía-. ¿Eres tan inocente como parece?

Ella le miró ofendida.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡Porque es cierto!-. Respondió Mark lanzando una gran risotada-. ¡Debes de ser una grandísima inocente para no sospechar el mensaje oculto de mis palabras!

- Explícate-. Ordenó ella totalmente seria.

- No pienso hacerlo-. Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos y mirándola también serio-. Prefiero que lo descubras por ti misma-. Finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Lily no quiso entrar en el juego.

- No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, Mark. No me apetece jugar. Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad.

Él asintió, sonriendo.

- La única verdad, Lily, es...Que te quiero-. Dijo satisfecho de haber revelado por fin, su secreto más grande. Uno que ella, no comprendió del todo.

- Sé que me quieres, Mark-. Continuó la morena con la naturalidad de siempre-. Y tú sabes también que yo te quiero.

Él entendió entonces, que Lily seguía sin comprender el tipo de amor al que él se refería.

- No, Lily…- dijo el chico intentándolo una vez más-. Yo…Te quiero.

- Antes te oí.

Mark se revolvió un poco el pelo, en señal de frustración.

- Por favor Lily…Escucha atentamente el tono de mi voz cuando digo "Te quiero".

- ¿Con qué propósito exactamente?

- Para que oigas y entiendas, la intención…adecuadamente.- _"Si es que no se puede dudar que es hija de su padre. Hasta para no ser capaz de ver los trasfondos de algunas cosas, es calcadita a Harry."_

- De acuerdo-. Pronunció la morena devolviéndole al "mundo real"-. Te escucho, Mark.

- Yo, te, quiero.

- Sí. ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?-. Replicó él perdiendo la paciencia-. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Es que sigues necesitando aclaraciones?

- E…Espera un momento-. Dijo ella cuando finalmente comprendió-. Tú dijiste "Te quiero" no en una manera amigable sino en otra muy distinta a esa. ¿Verdad?

- _"Bien por la despistada, bien"-_. Sí Lily, verdad verdadera.

- Y si…por casualidad no estuviese equivocada en lo que sospecho…El tipo de amor que encierra ese "Te quiero"… ¿Es el mismo que siente un chico que ama a una chica?

- Premio gordo.

- Oh.

- Sí. Oh.

- ¡Ohh!

- Por fin lo has entendido. Te ha costado lo tuyo… ¿Eh, linda?

- ¡Pero qué fuerte!-. Exclamó la morena llevándose las manos a las mejillas en señal de asombro supremo. Mark se rió con ganas-. ¡Qué digo fuerte, fuertísimo. Es lo más híper-mega fuerte que he escuchado en mis diecisiete años de vida!

- Ya será menos…- dijo Mark quitándole importancia.

- ¡Y un huevo!-. Exclamó Lily reafirmando su postura. Y ante ese "¡Y un huevo!" Mark se rió más todavía-. ¡Un huevo enorme de avestruz, por lo menos!

Mark siguió riéndose.

- ¡Mi mejor amigo me ama!

- Pues sí-. Dijo él con toda naturalidad.

- ¡Pues para mí eso es absolutamente bestial. Yuuhh!-. Pronunció Lily poniéndose en pie y dando un enorme salto.

El único hijo de Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, se partió de risa al verla reaccionar así. Jamás pensó que su mejor amiga pudiese tomárselo igual que si le hubiese tocado de repente, un millón de galeones. Aunque para Mark, la euforia que sentía claramente Lilian Potter, no le resultaba molesta sino más bien muy divertida porque él, de hecho, mientras veía a Lily no dando ya un salto sino un montón, no pudo más que reírse a lo tremendo, durante unos minutos. Pasados los cuales, ella decidió tranquilizarse y volver a sentarse al lado de él. Por lo tanto él, también dejó de reírse.

- Bueno Lily…- empezó Mark mirándola divertido-. Por tu reacción de antes, está clarísimo para mí, que te ha alegrado saber lo que siento por ti-. Ella asintió dándole la razón-. Pero yo aún no he oído tu contestación. Y necesito saber si soy o no correspondido.

- Sí que lo eres-. Dijo ella con rapidez-. Es decir…- continuó más calmada-. Que yo también te quiero. O dicho de otra manera "te amo". ¡Y lo llevo haciendo desde hace ahora, tres años!

- ¡Yo también llevo enamorado de ti, tres años!

- ¡Qué casualidad!

- ¿A que mola, Lily?

- ¡Un montón de grande!

Mark soltó una gran carcajada. Lily le miró encantada. Cuando él quiso calmarse, la miró a los ojos verdes que ella había heredado de su padre, y le dijo él con una voz muy tímida pero también bonita…

- Pu…¿Puedo besarte?

- ¡Desde luego!-. Dijo ella sintiéndose súper feliz.

Mark sonrió al verla tan contenta, pero eso no le impidió besarla en los labios todo lo que le apeteció. Y la verdad fue que le apeteció lo suficiente como para no apartarse de Lily tras sólo un beso. Realmente no le dio un beso, sino un montón. Y todos distintos. Tantos de clase como en intensidad.

Como él tenía muchísima más experiencia en los besos, no le costó ningún trabajo, hacerla disfrutar. Pero Lily, a diferencia de Mark, no sabía besar, y eso le impidió tomar la iniciativa a la hora de corresponder.

Sintiéndose abrumada, súper emocionada y sobre todo querida y deseada, Lilian Potter optó por "dejarse hacer" hasta que Mark decidiese separarse. Cuando lo hizo, él la miró con intensidad y ella bajó la mirada en señal de timidez.

- ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó él con suavidad.

- Nada. Sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me mires así.

Él sonrió.

- Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a besarte, pero no creo que me cueste, habituarme a hacerlo.

Mark le dio un beso distinto y Lily pudo notar sin ningún problema, la sensualidad que transmitía. Ella se apartó un poco.

- Yo no puedo hacerlo igual-. Confesó la morena mirando al suelo-. Como tampoco pude devolverte los besos antes. Porque yo no sé besar. Y seguro que si lo intento…me sale mal. Y puede que luego tú ya no quieras besarme otra vez.

- Eso es imposible-. Dijo Mark agarrando su barbilla y tirando de ella lo suficiente hasta que Lily volvió a mirarle-. Que yo no quiera volver a besarte es tan imposible como el hecho de unir el agua con el aceite.

- Pe…Pero…- comenzó ella de nuevo, sólo que él no la dejó continuar porque la besó otra vez. Y en esa ocasión, Mark hizo algo que no había hecho antes, impulsarla con suavidad hacia abajo, hasta lograr tumbarla en la hierba del suelo.

Lily notó claramente el peso del cuerpo de Mark cuando él se colocó encima de ella. Ella no se quejó, ni tampoco hizo ademán de separarse.

Se sentía algo extraña teniendo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo encima del suyo propio pero igualmente sintió que era lo más natural del mundo y por esa razón y no otra, decidió aceptar esa nueva iniciativa de Mark. Quien por otra parte, había comenzado a acariciarla, en determinadas zonas de su cuerpo, que produjeron entre otras cosas, que la respiración de ella se hiciera algo más rápida y que también sintiese un calor extraño, recorrerla de la cabeza a los pies.

- Mark…- le llamó ella en el leve instante que él se apartó de su boca para inspirar más aire-. Mark…¡Mmfff!

- Mmfff

- Mmmfff

- Mmmmfffff

- ¡Oh!

- Lily…- dijo la voz de Mark en un tono que resultó extraño y desconocido para ella-. Lily yo…

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… _"Te deseo tanto…"_

- Dímelo…Mmffff

- Mmmfffff…

- ¡Mmmmfffff!- pronunció sorprendida, con sus labios tapados por los de Mark, cuando él le agarró un pecho y entonces dejó su boca para dedicarle atención a la clavícula femenina.

Lily gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Dejando expuesto un cuello que a él le pareció irresistible.

Sintiéndose igual que un vampiro a punto de morder su presa, Mark Longbottom "atacó" el cuello de la Lilian Potter sin llegar a hacerle sangre ni daño pero cubriéndolo de besos "ardientes" que hicieron que Lily se tapase su propia boca con una mano, para no emitir sonidos fuertes. Aunque no tan fuertes como las sensaciones que estaba experimentando ella gracias a Mark.

Quien, en un impulso pasional repentino, agarró los tirantes finos de la camiseta de Lily y los bajó con la intención clara de hacer descender su camiseta. Pero de repente, apareció en el cerebro del chico, una imagen clara de un Harry Potter de 43 años, completamente furioso y mirándole también como si quisiera partirlo en trocitos. Y eso fue lo que hizo que se detuviera y por consiguiente, retirarse de Lily. La cuál se sintió descolocada ante la súbita reacción de su mejor amigo. Que respiraba ahora agitado y no precisamente por culpa de la excitación masculina.

- ¿Qué te pasa, te encuentras mal?-. Preguntó la morena preocupada.

- Estoy bien-. Dijo el chico intentando tranquilizarse.

- Entonces…¿Por qué te has separado?

- Porque no quiero morir joven.

- ¿Eh?-. Parpadeó ella asombrada-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Mark?

- A que tu padre me matará, si me paso de la raya, antes de que tú y yo estemos casados.

- No te entiendo.

- Lily, intento decirte que no puedo hacer ciertas cosas contigo, a no ser que seamos marido y mujer.

- ¿Cómo practicar sexo?

- Sí. Yo…realmente quiero practicarlo contigo. Es decir…No necesito un matrimonio para llevarlo a cabo pero…Sé que si damos ese paso antes de casarnos, tu padre me matará.

- No lo hará-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa animada, al comprender por fin la preocupación de Mark y resultarle divertida sabiendo como sabía, que él no conocía un dato importante de la vida de sus padres-. Mark…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

- "No lo hará".

- Exactamente. ¿Y sabes por qué no te matará mi padre si por casualidad a ti y a mí se nos ocurre practicar el sexo antes de casarnos?

- Ilústrame.

- Por la sencilla razón de que tanto él como mi madre, perdieron la virginidad una semana antes, de contraer matrimonio.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Pero si ellos siempre me han dado la impresión de ser una pareja súper decente…

- Y lo son. Pero no en el sentido al que tú te estás refiriendo.

- Entonces…Si lo de tus padres es verdad…

- Lo es-. Aseguró Lily.

- Eso quiere decir…

- Que podemos hacer el amor cuando queramos-. Finalizó ella con una sonrisa preciosa en la cara. Mark también le sonrió.

- ¿Y tú qué prefieres Lily?

- Antes de responder a eso, deberías responder algo que me ronda por la cabeza.

- Te escucho.

- ¿Somos una pareja?

- Por supuesto que sí-. Dijo Mark, orgulloso de reconocerlo.

- ¿Una pareja seria?

- De las que llegan al matrimonio, siempre y cuando tú aceptes, Lilian.

- ¿Qué?-. De repente se sintió llena de nerviosismo-. ¿Me estás pidiendo…

- Que te cases conmigo, más claro el agua.

- Pe…Pero…

- ¡Lily!-. Exclamó Mark agarrándola de los brazos y mirándola de lleno a los ojos verdes-. Deja ya de balbucear y céntrate. ¿Quieres?

Ella asintió.

- Va en serio-. Siguió él también serio-. Quiero casarme contigo. No en un futuro, y tampoco cuando tengamos treinta y tantos años. Quiero ser tu esposo ya, con la edad que tenemos los dos ahora. Y me da igual si tus padres o los míos están o no de acuerdo. Supongo que lo aceptarán porque ellos también se casaron al terminar Hogwarts. Pero lo que más me motiva a querer casarme contigo, Lilian Potter…Es simple y llanamente que estoy enamorado de ti locamente y sin remedio. Y eso no lo he sentido jamás, con ninguna otra chica. Así que, la gran pregunta es…¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

- ¡Sí!-. Exclamó ella tirándosele encima y haciendo que él, quedase tumbado en el suelo-. ¡Sí y mil veces sí!-. Pronunció llena de felicidad y cubriendo de besos la cara de Mark.

El cuál, se rió encantado y devolvió todos los besos que pudo, antes de que ella se apartase lo suficiente para preguntarle…

- ¿Cuándo quieres tener hijos y cuántos quieres tener? Porque yo desde luego no estoy dispuesta a traer bebés antes de cumplir los veintidós. Y tampoco aceptaré tener diez porque no quiero que nos comparen a "la tribu Weasley".

Mark lanzó una carcajada. Ella levantó una ceja.

- Lo digo porque me he tirado siete años de mi vida, oyendo cosas sobre lo grande que es la familia Weasley. Y aunque yo jamás me haya relacionado con ellos, sé que tanto los hijos de Ron como los que tuvo Ginny con su marido…están súper orgullosos de todos sus parientes. Pero yo realmente no quiero una gran familia en número de miembros. Lo que yo quiero es que sea grande en el corazón. ¿Me entiendes Mark?

- Al completo, Lily.

- ¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

- Que estaré conforme con los bebés que quieras darme. Sean dos, tres o incluso uno…Lo mismo me da. Lo que importa para mí es que vengan de ti. ¿Queda claro?

- Sí cariño-. Ella lo besó, él lo devolvió enseguida.

- Eso de "cariño"…- comenzó Mark cuando se apartó-. Suena genial cuando lo dices tú, Lil.

- Pues si tanto te gusta puedo decírtelo más veces…

- ¿Durante el resto de nuestras vidas?

- Trato hecho.

- ¿Podemos unirlas mañana?

- Eso sería demasiado repentino tanto para mis padres como para los tuyos. Seguro que querrán más tiempo para poder prepararnos una "gran boda".

- ¿Te gustaría?

- No.- admitió ella con sinceridad-. Lo que realmente me gustaría tener, sería una boda íntima sólo con los parientes y amigos más cercanos, tal y como han decidido mi hermano y Christy, para su propia boda.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos el mismo día que ellos?

- ¡Genial!

- Entonces lo haremos. ¿Tú crees que estarán de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto. Y respecto a lo que dije antes del número de hijos y la edad a la que los tendría…

- ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

- Sí. ¿Estás de acuerdo en no ser padre hasta que tengamos veintidós años?

Mark asintió. Lily se sintió aliviada.

- Es una decisión sensata-. Dijo él-. Porque así tendremos tiempo de sobras para estudiar nuestras carreras, terminarlas, encontrar un trabajo y por último comprarnos una casa.

- ¿Dónde quieres vivir?

- Donde tú digas, Lily.

- ¿Y si quisiera comprarme una casa al lado de la de James y Christy para así estar cerca de ellos?

- No me importaría nada. Sé muy bien lo mucho que los quieres.

- A ti también te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

Ellos se besaron, y gastaron un buen rato en hacerlo. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, Mark no la acarició ni tampoco intentó bajarle la camiseta. Él se limitó a portarse como "un buen chico" porque realmente, no se sentía un "chico malo" en aquellos momentos. Estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndose súper feliz como para dejar paso a la sensualidad y las ganas de ir "más allá" con Lily. Quien por otra parte, le daba igual que él, horas antes, hubiese hecho tantas cosas cuando ellos se habían juntado como pareja hacía solo unas horas.

Lily nunca se consideró así misma como ese tipo de chicas que "se dejaba hacer de todo a la primera oportunidad". Pero precisamente aceptó todo lo que quiso hacerle Mark (tanto los besos como las caricias) porque era Mark y no otro chico, quien se los dio a conocer. Y con él ella siempre se sintió a gusto en cualquier circunstancia y situación. Menos cuando se peleaban, claro, pero incluso ahí, encontraban la manera de arreglarse y hacer las paces. Porque tanto a Mark con ella como a ella con Mark, le ocurría lo mismo exactamente que les sucedía a Harry con Hermione y a Hermione con Harry: Que sin la presencia y compañía del otro…"No podían vivir".

Lily estaba convencida de que sus padres morirían juntos o quizás al mismo tiempo. Y desde luego, eso lo consideraba súper romántico y esperaba, que también le ocurriese lo mismo con Mark. Quien se convertiría en su esposo, el 30 de julio. El mismo día en que unirían sus vidas para siempre, James Potter y Chirsty Finnigan.

* * *

6 años después de que se casaran James y Chirty, y Lily con Mark… Harry y Hermione recibieron la noticia de que tanto su hija como Christy, estaban embarazadas. Ni que decir tiene que Harry y Hermione lanzaron gritos de júbilo al enterarse. Y tampoco hay que decir que no perdieron tiempo en escribirles una carta tanto a Luna y Neville como a Seamus y Madeleine (su esposa). Los padres de Christy, escribieron a su vez a Dean Thomas y su esposa Gilliam (que era la jefa de Dean, en el trabajo), y ellos aceptaron encantados, la asistencia a los futuros bautizos y también a la merienda que iban a hacer Harry y Hermione, en honor de los futuros nietos.

- Sean niño o niña…- dijo Dean, cómodamente sentado, en la silla de jardín donde estaba tomando el té-. Los querré igual.

- Lo mismo digo-. Secundó Seamus (su mejor amigo) en la silla contigua a la del ahora, hombre negro adulto.

- Quién nos iba a decir, veinte tantos años después de terminar Hogwarts…- apuntó Luna Lovegood con su voz suave y dulce de siempre-. Que tanto mi hijo…

- Como la mía…- añadió Seamus.

- Iban a terminar enamorados y casados con la hija y el hijo de Harry y Hermione-. Finalizó Neville, con una gran sonrisa da satisfacción, en su cara adulta.

- Al final…- apuntó Hermione-. Como se suele decir…

- "Todo queda en familia"-. Terminó Harry, guiñándole un ojo a su esposa. Los demás se rieron animados.

Poco queda ya por decir. Tanto James y Chirsty, como Lily y Mark, fueron felices con sus respectivas parejas. Ellos con ellas formaron un matrimonio bueno, sólido y sobre todo unido. Y, al igual que le ocurrió a James y Lily con Harry y Hermione… Los hijos e hijas de James y Christy así como los que tuvieron Lily y Mark, fueron unos hijos estupendos, que quisieron infinitamente a sus padres y que además, dejaron bien alto los apellidos "Potter" y "Longbottom". Pues fueron sus abuelos precisamente, los que con sus matrimonios y descendencia…hicieron posible, la existencia de sus nietos.

(Fin.)

* * *

**Nota de la autora 2: **

¡Por fin terminé! Ay, lo que me ha costado. Es que de verdad, me he tirado una época…que ni os cuento. Bueno, os di algunos detalles en la primera nota de autora, de la primera parte del capítulo ocho. Pero realmente, tengo muchísimos otros motivos que me han impedido tanto terminar la historia, como actualizarla, antes de lo que a día de hoy lo he hecho.

Cambiando de tema…Sí, ya sé que a algunos os habrá parecido muy largo eso de las dos partes de este último capítulo. Pero ya os dije que la tuve que dividir porque en una sola pesaba mucho y la página no me admitía publicarlo. Y no, no he querido acortarlo en tamaño porque entonces me habría comido un montón de cosas que a lo mejor, le habrían quitado encanto a este último capítulo 8 y final de "La Apuesta". Por cierto, si alguno/a se está preguntando cuál/es es/son mi/s parte/s parte/s favorita/a de esta segunda y última del cap ocho…Tengo que admitir que tengo no una sino tantas partes favoritas y tan variadas que no sé por dónde empezar. Pero desde luego me quedo con el momento en que Hermione se da cuenta que ama a Harry y luego corre a su dormitorio para decírselo. Lógicamente, todo lo que ocurre ahí, lo que se dicen y hacen…es que me encanta. Con el Epílogo, me quedo en el momento en que Lily comprende por fin que Mark la ama. Realmente todo lo que eso embarga, me hizo reír muchísimo cuando lo escribí. Me imaginaba al pobre Mark arrancándose los pelos por la frustración que sentía. Y a él pensando algo como… "¡Yo aquí, diciéndole "te quiero" y la tía no se da por aludida. Claro, como es hija de su padre…!" Jújújújújújújújú. Pues sí, de alguna manera se tenía que notar que la niña era una Potter. James desde luego, es Granger pero a lo bestia.

Bueno, para terminar con el tema del fic, sólo deciros que he disfrutado muchísimo, escribiendo todo lo que habéis leído en este último e inmenso, capítulo final incluyendo el Epílogo. Vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que habéis apoyado el fic, que hayáis seguido esta historia. Ya me leeréis en alguna otra. Voy a tardar algo en publicarla. Puede que un mes o quizás algunos meses. ¿La razón? Este año tengo Oposiciones (exámenes estatales que pone el gobierno cada dos años, para que los maestros podamos conseguir plaza fija, en algún colegio público, sostenido por el Estado) y aunque me examino en junio (me obligan a examinarme si quiero conseguir la plaza. Yo siempre apruebo, pero sin plaza, quizás este año lo consiga por fin) como son 25 temas los que tengo que saberme (y en Inglés, que por algo es lo que enseño), tengo que centrarme en ellos antes que en las historias de Harry-Hermione.

Pero no os preocupéis, que esté desaparecida algún tiempo no quiere decir que deje de publicar para siempre. Porque no pienso abandonar la escritura así como así. Yo dejaré de escribir el día en que pierda las ganas y también la inspiración. Y eso, por el momento no me ha sucedido. Así que…lo mismo un día aparezco con otra serie o un Oneshot (fic de un solo capítulo y autoconclusivo). Lo único que no puedo deciros, es cuándo volveré a publicar. Pero desde luego, a primeros de marzo no. Sin más, me despido. Gracias otra vez por haber apoyado y seguido, esta historia. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)


End file.
